Cazando asesinos
by ursubg
Summary: El inspector Darien Chiba tendrá que hacer equipo junto a Serena Tsukino ( sesitiva desde que era pequeña ) recién licenciada de Criminología y que ocupará el puesto de asesora del comisario Chiba. Juntos darán caza a los asesinos en serie mas despiadados y perversos de nuestros tiempos. * Habrá mucho lemon y detalles de las muertes *
1. chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

SPOV

 _Hace 8 años._

-¡Sere ven aquí mira esta mariposa que bonita es!

-Ya voy Mina- resoplé , mi hermana era demasiado nerviosa ¡no paraba quieta ni un segundo! La había echado tanto de menos. La observaba jugar con las mariposas que había en este prado del bosque a las afueras de Tokio donde vinimos a pasar unos días con mis padres y celebrar que estaba curada,me reí internamente ¡Si supieran! respiré hondo el ligero aire otoñal que había, después de haber estado internada en un hospital 2 años esto era increíble.

-¡Ven a jugar conmigo Sere!- sonreí y fui hacia ella mientras recordaba el porque de mi internamiento.

Desde que puedo recordar he visto y sentido cosas que el resto no podía, mis padres no le dieron importancia cuando era pequeña que tuviera " amigos imaginarios" como le decía ellos pero conforme fui creciendo si se lo dieron, sobre todo cuando murió la abuela y cometí el error de decirle lo que ella me encargó antes de cuando me lo dijo. La abuela me avisó y por estúpida acabe internada por casi 2 años, supongo que se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

 _Serena cielo no quiero que os sintáis mal por mi marcha , yo iré a un lugar mejor. Solo despídeme de ellos, no tuve tiempo de hacerlo antes de irme y quiero que lo hagas tu por mi mi preciosa niña especial , solo te pido una cosa - me miró seriamente- no se lo digas hasta que hayas cumplido los 18 ¿de acuerdo?- asentí sin entender mucho de lo que decía - bien preciosa cuidaos mucho tu hermana y tu , os quiero y lo haré siempre- así desapareció de mi vista._

Los primeros días lo cumplí pero yo al ver a mi madre tan triste decidí darle su mensaje antes de tiempo para que se animara y no se sintiera tan mal y lo que hicieron fue internarme en un hospital con un diagnostico estúpido y lo achacaron a la muerte de mi abuela. Al principio me opuse a todo ese circo montado ¡No estaba loca! Solo era especial con me decía la abuela, la única que siempre me apoyó fue Mina, a pesar de ser gemelas ella no había adquirido mi don , solo yo podía sentir o ver cosas que el resto no podía. Cuando llevaba allí unos 2 meses conocí a mi salvador y ahora mejor amigo, si ya se imaginaran que no podréis verlo , se llama Zoisite , al que le acorte el nombre a Zoi un joven de unos 20 años que fue internado allí hace mucho tiempo y murió a consecuencia de unos de su tratamientos experimentales, quise ayudarle pero me dijo que su misión era cuidar de mi ¡Por fin alguien que lo hace después de morir mi abuela! Me hice la normal con los médicos siguiendo el consejo de Zoi y así conseguí el alta en mas de un año, cuando se aseguraron que estaba bien .Así que he pasado casi 2 años internada por nada y para salir he tenido que hacerme la "normal". Mis padres están muy contentos por este hecho , pero a mi me asquea tener que aparentar ser quien no soy porque me tomen por loca ¡Debí hacer caso a la abuela!

-¿Sere? ¿Que te pasa ?- Mina me miraba preocupada.

-Nada solo recordaba a la abuela- ella me sonrió y abrazó - la echo mucho de menos.

-Si yo también- miró alrededor- quiero que sepas que no tienes que fingir conmigo Sere- la miré sorprendida - yo sé que esas cosas que ves están ahí, aunque no pueda verlas la conexión que tenemos como hermanas me dicen que lo están - me volvió a abrazar- y no necesito verlo como tu para creerlo- se señaló el corazón con la mano- me lo dice el corazón que es el único que nunca miente.

-Gracias Mina- se me saltaron unas cuantas lagrimas- te lo agradezco pero quiero que quede entre nosotras, no quiero volver a ese lugar nunca mas ¡Era horrible!

-Claro tonta, yo tampoco quiero que te vayas- nos quedamos un rato abrazadas.

-¿Que hora es Mina? - ella miró su reloj de pulsera de las princesas disney.

-Casi la hora de comer- se levantó y me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme - ¡Vamos!

Nos adentramos por el bosque para volver a la cabaña de mis padres cuando lo vi, era un niño de nuestra edad mas o menos y sabía que Mina no podría verlo.

Mina ven tengo que hablar con alguien- me miró extrañada mirando al frente y entonces al no ver nada sonrió, me dio la mano y vino sin rechistar conmigo. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca le hablé.

-Hola ¿Estas perdido?- el me miró esperanzado.

-Puedes verme - agachó la cabeza- hace mucho que nadie me ve- cerró los ojos- esta tan oscuro y lúgubre ahí abajo.

-¿Donde estás? ¿Te perdistes y nadie te ha encontrado?- no contestó se dio la vuelta y lo seguimos.

Supuse que seria un pobre chico perdido que habría muerto sin darse cuenta sobre todo al pasar por el lugar que nos guiaba, era demasiado inaccesible pero cuando llegué al lugar, unos escalofríos me subieron por la espalda y pude ver que no era una casualidad.

-¿Que pasa Sere? - miró alrededor del lugar - no veo nada ¿Seguro que el chico esta aquí?

-No hay solo un chico Mina- volví a mirar contando por lo menos 20 personas si no había mas ¡Dios! Las había de todas las edades, razas y géneros. Todos señalaron el suelo donde estábamos de pie, al mirar vi tierra removida por todos los alrededores, unas llevaban mas tiempo y otras menos. Nada de vegetación había sobre el terreno algo raro en un bosque y una zona tan escondida.

-¿Como que no solo un chico? ¿Que quieres decir? ¿Cuantos hay?- estaba un poco alterada.

-Hay unas 20 personas Mina- la miré preocupada- hay que llamar a la policía, si hay tanta gente aquí debe haber un asesino cerca - ella se asustó.

-¿Que? - empezó a ponerse mas nerviosa mirando alrededor- ¿Como que un asesino?

-¡Vamos!- la cogí del brazo tirando de ella hacía la salida- te dejaré en casa y volveré con un policía sin decirles a mama y papa- se paró abruptamente.

-Sere, si quieren llevarte de nuevo les diré que vi lo mismo que tú- le sonreí- no creo que nos internen a ambas.

-Gracias Mina- la abracé- ¡Eres la mejor! Pero espero que no sea necesario.

Me dirigí al chico que había encontrado.

-Acompañame, iremos por la policía y nos guiaras de nuevo aquí, no sé si podré acordarme del camino para volver- asintió.

Llevé a Mina a casa y fui caminando hacia el pueblo que estaba a solo 15 minutos andando, llegué a la comisaria y pregunté por un oficial para que me pudiera ayudar.

-¡Buenas tardes necesito que me acompañe un oficial para ver unos cuerpos que hay en el bosque!- la mujer que había allí me miró consternada.

-¿Como que unos cuerpos? ¿Es esto una especie de broma señorita?- vaya con la estúpida señora.

-No señora es solo que he visto…- entonces apareció un señor mayor con cara mas amigable que la señora de enfrente mía.

-¿Que pasa aquí Mimette ?- ella le hizo ojitos.

-Señor Chiba- puso una voz demasiado dulce- esta jovencita esta aquí diciendo barbaridades y solo quería que se fuera a su casa donde debería estar- la miré con furia.

-¡No digo barbaridades, sé que están allí! Hay muchos cuerpos, están enterrados en un lugar del bosque muy difícil de llegar y es mi deber llevarlos hasta ahí para que los encuentren y seguir su camino!- lo dije muy enojada, la señora me miró igual o mas pero el señor sonrió y se agachó a mi altura.

-¡Esta bien Mimette , iremos el señor Furuhata y yo contigo preciosa!- asentí ya mas sonriente ¡Menos mal que había alguien agradable aquí!

-Bien gracias.

-Iré a buscarlo, espera aquí un momento- asentí y el se fue dentro.

Esperé sentada justo enfrente de la fastidiosa mujer que me miraba de reojo con muy mala cara, ya empezaba a hacer frío y no había traído mi abrigo, entonces un chico mayor se acercó y me dio el suyo.

-¿Tienes frío pequeña?- asentí mirándolo fijamente ¡Era el chico mas guapo que había visto en mi vida! Era rubio de ojos verdes y sonrisa agradable.

-Si… esto...gracias- no pude evitar olerlo intensamente cuando me lo dio, olía muy bien.

-¿Ya tienes todo Furuhata? -vino el señor mayor junto a nosotros.

-¡Si señor cuando quiera podemos irnos!

-¡Vamos pequeña tu nos guiaras!- rodé los ojos, yo no podía recordarlo bien , mas bien lo haría el chico que se sentó a mi lado en el coche. A Zoi no lo había visto todavía ¿Me preguntaba donde estaría? No sabía porque había veces que desaparecía.

Fui dándoles las indicaciones que me daba el chico y cuando llegamos a la parte escabrosa del lugar, hubo que seguir a pie, fueron unos 10 minutos en llegar al sitio exacto.

-¿Aquí es?- asentí - me miraron extrañados y luego alrededor- ¿Donde están los cuerpos?- preguntó Furuhata y señalé el suelo como hacían todos los que estaban allí.

-¿Me estas diciendo que debajo de este suelo hay cadáveres?- asentí apenada ¡Solo esperaba que no me tomaran por loca como mis padres!

-Señor hay muchos altibajos por aquí y nada de vegetación ,tal vez debería ir por las palas al coche y excavar un poco tal vez podamos encontrar algo- le sonreí agradecida al joven.

-Si ve, yo hablaré con ella- me miraba muy fijamente y agaché la cabeza avergonzada de lo que pudiera decir. Cuando se fue se acercó a mi.

-¿Ves fantasmas verdad?- abrí los ojos mirándolo sorprendida y aterrada a la vez.

-¿Que? No… yo…- me levantó el mentón para que lo mirara a la cara.

-No te avergüences pequeña, cada uno es como es - suspiró- hace muchos años conocí a alguien como tu y todavía sigue en mi vida- se veía muy feliz y orgulloso hablando de esa persona.

-¿Quien es?- me sonrió a la vez que me pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-Hoy es mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos, el día que la conocí era una chica asustada que buscaba un lugar donde encajar ya que en su propio hogar no lograba hacerlo.

-¿Y lo encontró?- asintió.

-Si lo hizo conmigo y no puedo estar mas que feliz de tenerla a mi lado- suspiré con tristeza ¡ojala yo tuviera a alguien así a mi lado, aunque por lo menos tenía a Mina.

-Mis padres no me creen, ellos me han tenido internada en un hospital casi 2 años por lo que veo- me apretó el abrazo- he tenido que hacer creer a los médicos que ya no veo nada para lograr salir.

-No les diremos nada no te preocupes , será nuestro secreto- le sonreí de vuelta y llego Furuhata con las palas y empezaron a cavar. Yo me senté en un lugar alejado sobre una roca, aferrándome al abrigo de Furuhata y oliendo su delicioso perfume.

-¡Oh dios señor debería ver esto!- el señor mayor se acercó al joven, miraron ambos donde excavaba y luego vino hacia mi- pequeña.

-Serena, señor- le sonreí.

-Serena puedes llamarme Artemis y el es Andrew - me sonrió de vuelta- ¿Cuantas personas dices que hay aquí?

-¿Las cuento?- asintió con una cara un poco desencajada.

Me puse a hacerlo y había 23 pero como había 3 mujeres embarazadas supongo que eran 26.

-¿Las mujeres embarazadas cuentas como una o como 2?- Andrew que se había acercado a nosotros se echó las manos a la cabeza y se alejó maldiciendo, Artemis me acaricio la cabeza.

-Serian 2, pero para contar los cuerpos solo 1, así que dime cuantas personas y cuantas embarazadas.

-3 personas y 3 embarazadas - suspiré- puedo decirles los nombres si quieren para saber quienes son.

-¿Podrías hacer eso por nosotros?- le sonreí.

-¡Claro!- me dio una libreta y un boli y me alejé donde estaban congregados para ir apuntando a todos, también me decían del lugar que eran por si hacía falta también.

Cuando estaba terminando llegaron muchos mas policías y personas de bata blanca y se dispusieron a buscar por todos los alrededores, yo me acerqué a Artemis y le di su libreta y el boli.

-Aquí están todos Artemis ¿los van a encontrar a todos?- asintió-me alegro, así podrán irse a donde deben.

-Gracias a ti podrán descansar en paz, solo hace falta encontrar al que lo ha hecho y hacerle pagar por todos y cada uno de ellos - abrí los ojos asustada.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría encontrarme con el por la calle.

-Si no deberían haber personas como esa sueltas por ahí- me revolvió el pelo- pero lo cogeremos no te preocupes y ahora ven que te llevaré a casa ya que es muy tarde- asentí, pero antes me acerqué a Andrew para darle su abrigo.

-Ten… - al verme sonrió y negó.

-Soy Andrew y quédatela, a ti te hace mas falta que a mi- sonrió.

-Gracias Andrew… yo soy Serena - le sonreí y el lo hizo de vuelta ¡Era tan guapo!

-No hay de que preciosa.

-Adiós debo volver a casa- se acercó a mi dándome un beso en la mejilla que me encendió como un farolillo de Navidad.

-Eres una joven genial y el día de mañana podrías ser una policía genial también- le miré asombrada- nos vendría alguien como tu en el cuerpo, así resolveríamos los casos mas rápidos.

-Si puede que lo piense, gracias Andrew- me volví donde Artemis que me llevó de vuelta al coche y de ahí a casa.

Mis padres salieron asustados al ver las luces del coche de policía.

-¡Oh serena hija !- empezó a mirame por todos lados y darme besos- ¿Estas bien?

-Si mama, es solo que tenía que informar de algo a la policía y pensé que era mejor ir sola.

-¿Que? - miró a Artemis- ¿Que quiere decir mi hija?

-Encontró un cuerpo en el bosque y fuimos a investigar- ¡Vaya mintió por mi! Le agradecí con la mirada y el me sonrió- y estamos en busca de más.

Mis padres abrieron los ojos de la impresión y me abrazaron mas fuerte.

-¿Quiere decir que podría haber un asesino loco por aquí?

-Bueno visto así , si o puede que ya se haya ido, ahora debemos hacer las investigaciones oportunas y ya veremos que pasa- asintieron, Artemis se acercó a mi dándome un tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono- Serena tengo que irme pero quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa me llames ¿De acuerdo?- la cogí muy contenta, después del comentario de Andrew me había puesto a pensar y tal vez tuviera razón y ese fuera mi destino.

-Lo haré y gracias por todo- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se iba hacia el coche pero se volvió hacia mis padres.

-¡Tienen suerte de tener una hija tan increíble! Cuídenla mucho, nos veremos- se fue.

-¡Oh dios Serena ! ¿Seguro que estás bien? No quiero que justo cuando has salido del…- ¡Mierda! Tenía que salir antes que dijera algo fuera de lugar.

-Voy a comer y acostarme un rato mama, estoy cansada- si lo estaba de siempre lo mismo, entré y Mina me esperaba junto a la isla de la cocina para comer conmigo.

-¿Ya ha pasado todo?- asentí.

-Comamos, me daré una ducha y dormiré hasta que el cuerpo quiera.

Cenamos todos en familia de forma callada e incómoda, estaba segura que mis padres temían que volviera a ver fantasmas y tuvieran que internarme de nuevo por haber visto un muerto ¡Que ironía! Mi hermana se veía loca por pillarme a solas y hacerme una entrevista profunda de lo ocurrido.

-Yo ya he terminado, subiré a ducharme y dormir.

-Bien cielo ¿No quieres nada mas?- negué.

-¡Yo también me voy!- saltó Mina de repente - ¡Estoy tan cansada! - se hizo la cansada bostezando de forma exagerada y rodé los ojos.

-¡Esta bien acostaos ya mañana hablaremos!- ni pensarlo, no iba a volver con lo mismo.

Cuando llegamos arriba mientras preparaba mis cosas para ducharme Mina empezó con sus preguntas.

-¿Que paso Sere? ¿Encontraron algo? ¿te creyeron?

-Si Mina los deje allí, buscando al resto y me…

-Si me creyeron ¿irónico verdad? No me creen mis propios padres y lo hacen unos desconocidos- suspiré en cansancio.

-No te pongas así me tienes ami- le sonreí.

-Si pero si quieren internarme de nuevo eso no ayudara mucho ¿no crees?- suspiró apenada.

-Ya pero no te llevarán de nuevo ¿ellos les han dicho algo? - negué – Bien entonces cambiando de tema es que ¡puede haber un asesino en serie suelto! Como en la películas- me miró asustada ¿No averiguara que tu ayudaste a cogerlo y vendrá a acabar con nosotras verdad?- suspiré.

-No Mina, nadie hablará de mi, simplemente la policía encontró una pista y los llevo allí , listo- me miró fijamente.

-¿De quien es esta chaqueta?- ¡Vaya ahora se daba cuenta! No había querido quitármela al entrar.

-Es de Andrew , un chico guapísimo y muy agradable que conocí hoy- me sonrió picara.

-¿Es tu novio?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Que? ¡No! Era uno de los policías, es muy mayor para mi- suspiré con tristeza.

-¿Que edad tenía?- lo pensé unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Unos 20 calculo yo pero pueden ser mas - le quitó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

-¡Eso no es nada! ¿Que son 8 ,10 años? ¡Eso no será nada cuando tu tengas 20 Serena !

-Tal vez, pero ahora solo soy una niña de 12 años …

-Ya mismo cumplimos 13 - rodé los ojos quedaban todavía 5 meses.

-Si lo que sea, quiero vivir lo que me he perdido y después iré a a la universidad y estudiare para poder resolver crímenes como esos policías- ella me miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Que? ¿Quieres trabajar pasando el día viendo muertos?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Esa es mi vida Mina- agachó la mirada apenada.

-No quería decir eso Sere, es solo…- levanté la mano para que parara.

-Lo sé ahora dejame ducharme y dormir ¿Vale?- asintió.

-Bien te espero aquí , así podemos conversar hasta que te duermas..

Me tome mi tiempo bajo la ducha pensando en lo que dije, tal vez ese era mi destino, tenía buena intuición, podía ver a las victimas , saber lo que ocurrió . Cuando terminé me acosté junto a Mina que se había quedado dormida en mi cama esperándome, la tapé y me acurruqué con ella.

Antes de caer en manos de morfeo estuve sopesando todo lo relativo al tema de la policía y tome la decisión que marcaría y mejoraría mi vida para siempre.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo otra historia de mi completa imaginación. Espero que os parezca interesante para seguir con la siguiente parte.**

 **Lo he dicho antes pero lo vuelvo a decir, mi intención es llevar la historia lo mas real posible, con lo que detallaré las muertes y lo que les hicieron a las victimas antes de morir, además que habrá mucho sexo explícito porque nuestros protagonistas son todos promiscuos.**

 **De nuevo gracias a los que me siguen a mi o mis historias tanto por su tiempo como su confianza y espero que les guste esta nueva que estoy comenzando ahora con Cazando asesinos.**

 **Sin mas me despido, muchos besos para todos.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Fecha actual_

DPOV

¡Joder llevaba varios años ya trabajando en la comisaría con mi padre , siempre pensé que cuando Jerry se jubilara su puesto sería mío , como era el comisario y yo su mejor hombre pero no ¡Nunca me habían ofrecido el puesto de su asesor ! ¿Y se lo ofrecían a una nueva? ¡Tenía un cabreo del quince y fui directo a la oficina de mi padre, entré sin llamar y me miró muy enfadado por eso! ¿Encima se cabreaba él?

-¡Papa no puedo creer lo que has hecho!- me entornó los ojos.

-¿Que se supone que he hecho Darien?- ¡encima se hacía el que no sabe nada!

-Darle el que debería ser mi puesto a una desconocida que acaba de salir de la academia de criminología- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos y señalándolo con el dedo acusador- y no me parece nada bien ¡Ese puesto debería ser mío! ¿Como se te ocurre dárselo a una que no tiene experiencia? - me dio esa mirada altiva que tenía y se recostó en el sillón antes de contestar sin ningún atisbo de alteración en su voz.

-Darien ¿Alguna vez te conté la historia de como llegué a donde estoy?- rodé los ojos ¡Ya estaba con lo mismo!

-¿Otra vez vas a contarme eso? ¡Por dios me lo sé de memoria!- pero me ignoró totalmente y siguió.

-Sabes que el encontrar esos cadáveres nos llevo al asesino y con ello a mi ascenso a donde estoy- ¡Para no saberlo no paraba de contar la historia desde hace años! Suspiré en cansancio.

-¿Que tiene que ver eso con esto? Porque créeme que no entiendo por donde vas - nos señalé a ambos.

-Pues que la chica que viene hoy a " tu puesto"- hizo comillas con los dedos- es la que me llevó al lugar , a encontrar los cadáveres , al asesino y gracias a ella yo estoy aquí – abrí los ojos sorprendido – para aquel entonces era solo una niña de 12 años pero hoy es una joven de casi 21 muy hermosa que me ha pedido un puesto y le he dado el que veía mas adecuado para ella y sus cualidades- sonrió de forma altiva sin decir mas.

-¿Que? ¿Pero como ? ¿Que significa todo eso? ¿Quieres decir que…?- ¡Oh que no lo dijera!

-Si ella será la que vaya con vosotros y os asesore sobre las investigaciones si así lo desea , es una persona extraordinaria y ve cosas como tu madre Darien-¡Mierda lo dijo! ¡No lo puedo creer!- ella nos facilitó los datos de cada persona que había allí enterrada e incluso quiénes estaban embarazadas con lo que pudimos terminar los análisis en nada de tiempo. Hizo nuestro trabajo Darien ¡Con sólo 12 años ayudó a coger a un asesino en serie que llevaba haciéndolo mas de 10 años y lo hubiera seguido haciendo si no fuera por ella!- ¡Mierda no podía debatir eso!- ¿Que crees que hará ahora con 21 y salida de la Academia donde se ha formado perfectamente quedando la primera de su promoción en todo? - resoplé pero no dije nada y seguí escuchando- Cada vez que haya un caso de asesinato ella irá ya sea con vosotros o con otro grupo . Por eso la he escogido Darien espero que lo entiendas y te comportes como es debido y con educación además de no tratar de meterte en sus bragas – me señaló con el dedo ¡Joder solo me pilló una vez montándomelo con una teniente y me lo echa en cara todos los días! ¡Fue ella la que me buscó y yo no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad!

-Papa eso solo fue una vez- me entrecerró los ojos- y fue cosa de 2 no solo mía- estaba harto que siempre se nos culpaba mas a los hombres que a las mujeres cuando nos pillaban así.

-Eso e lo dices tu pero yo tengo entendido que han sido varias las pilladas que te han dado-¡Joder malditos bastardos!

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? - ¡Malditos chivatos de mierda! ¡Cuando los pillara se iban a enterar!

-No importa quien lo diga Darien , lo importante aquí es que con ese comportamiento no puedo confiarte un puesto tan importante como éste y ella es perfecta para él y quiero que lo entiendas y lo respetes - sonrió- tu hermano Seiya la conoció hace poco y está encantado con ella- rodé los ojos- así que dale una oportunidad estoy convencido que te gustará-si seguro que lo hará.

-¿El perfecto de Seiya le dio su aprobación? - me miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu hermano no es perfecto pero se comporta como una persona responsable y no como tú Darien que solo piensas con la cabeza que no debes…- hizo un gesto hacía mi polla ¡mierda!

-¡Pero eso no es justo! Yo estoy mas que habilitado para el puesto a pesar de todo, el resto no debería importar ella puede trabajar en mi puesto y yo en el de Jerry- negó con la cabeza.

-Eres bueno Darien pero solo piensas en ti y lo que puedes follar, en ese plan no pienso darte confianza para nada. Serena es muy centrada y eficaz cosa que la hace perfecta para el puesto como dije y con ella en plantilla resolveremos todos los casos que tengamos que es para lo que estamos aquí.

-¡Joder! ¿Y Andrew que piensa al respecto?- el era su hombre de confianza tal vez podía convencerlo a través de él pero al ver la sonrisa en su cara supe que estaba perdido.

-Está completamente de acuerdo conmigo, el la conoció también en su día y está encantado de volver a verla y tenerla en nuestras filas, la joven que conocimos se ha vuelto una bella mujer, solo espero que no babeeis el suelo todos cuando aparezca por aquí- reí.

-¡No creo que sea para tanto! ¡Seguro que es para tu gusto estupenda pero para el resto será una joven normal!- se rió de mi.

-Ya veremos cuando la conozcas me dirás , vendrá a presentarse frente a todos al mediodía-me miró señalándome con el dedo- y te quiero allí ¿Entendiste? Debemos darle la bienvenida con nosotros como se merece y no puedes faltar - asentí de mala gana.

-¿Entonces es tu última palabra?- asintió y no tuve mas que conformarme y salir de allí mas cabreado de lo que estaba de por sí, porque muy en el fondo tenía razón en casi todo ¡Mierda! -¡Bien me voy entonces!- me fui directo a la puerta pero la voz de mi padre me interrumpió antes de llegar.

-Darien recuerda ir al auditorio al mediodía, allí te la presentaré y te caerá genial ya verás- me volví antes de salir sonriendo y asintiendo. ¡Mierda de todo! Pero era sólo una joven recién salida de la academia podía hacerle ver que era mucho trabajo para ella y así que renuncie y quedármelo yo, suspiré, tal vez funcionara aunque lo dudaba.

-¡Darien tío que haces!- me encontré con mi compañero Zafiro en mi salida , lo eramos desde hace años aunque a veces Andrew venía con nosotros si no tenía otras cosas que hacer o nos hacía falta personal.

-Pues aquí vengo de hablar con el jefe- rió.

-Si ya he oído que el puesto de Jerry se lo han dado a una chica nueva recién salida de la academia- rodé los ojos.

-¿Ves? Hasta decirlo suena estúpido, no entiendo la decisión de mi padre, sé que será fantástico tenerla aquí pero puede hacerlo con mi puesto y yo quedarme con el de Jerry - suspiré agobiado.

-Lo mismo no dura mucho Darien, en cuanto vea el trabajo sale corriendo a casa y llorando - reímos ambos – o ella misma pide el cambio como dices- seguimos riendo.

-Si en cuanto esté sobre el terreno y se rompa una uña o se le corra el maquillaje se irá a su casita a llorar a mares- reímos mas, en ese momento se acercó a nosotros una chica ¡Que chica, eso era un monumento! ¡Estaba de muerte! Ambos la repasamos de arriba a abajo Zafiro y yo nos relamimos los labios pensando en lo mismo¿joder estaba muy follable!

-Perdonen caballeros- dijo de forma sarcástica mirándonos de arriba a abajo a ambos al igual que hicimos con ella, tal vez le guste la marcha igual que a mi, sonreí para mis adentros- busco a Artemis Chiba- los ojos se me abrieron de la impresión ¿Que coño? ¿Sería esta la nueva? Mientras divagaba se me adelantó Zaf con ella.

-¡Si claro yo te acompaño preciosa!- se la llevó con su mano en la cintura de ella ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Debería ser yo quien la llevara! Iba explicándole como iba todo por aquí ¿Quien era esa preciosidad y porque quería ver a mi padre? ¡Mierda! ¡Seguro que era la que venía al puesto de Jerry! Y viéndola alejarse y contonear ese precioso trasero puede que mi padre tuviera razón con eso de babear, miré alrededor y todos los tíos se encontraban mirando lo mismo que yo.

-¿Que te pasa Darien te veo algo perdido?- miré a Andrew con los ojos entrecerrados, seguro que él me sacaba de mi duda.

-Andrew ¿Como es la chica que viene hoy? La que viene al puesto de Jerry - se rascó la cabeza.

-Pues no lo sé exactamente , la conocí con unos 12 años y debe tener unos 20 mas o menos así que no puedo saberlo.- me miró fijamente- ¿Porque?

-¿Es una rubia con ojos azules?- no podía decirle cuerpo de infarto porque no se fijaría en eso con 12 años que la conoció o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

-Si así es , eso si lo recuerdo, era una chica muy guapa – luego agachó la cabeza tristemente resoplando- pero debe ser duro cargar con lo que lleva a cuestas- asentí sabía a lo que se refería, yo había vivido con mi madre lo que era eso y siempre recé por no heredarlo ¡ gracias a dios no lo hicimos ni mi hermano ni yo! Cosa que nunca le diría a ella para no herirla.

-¿Que quieres decir?- me hice el loco para ver si contaba algo nuevo o diferente a mi padre, ellos eran los únicos que vivieron aquello y suspiró antes de seguir.

-Ya sabes eso de ver gente muerta donde quieras que vas, yo no sé si lo aguantaría- se acercó a mi como para decirme un secreto- además ella nos ayudó mucho entonces.

-Si eso me ha contado mi padre - se sorprendió.

-¿Te dijo que ella nos llevó a los cadáveres de 26 personas?- se veía muy sorprendido.

-¿Los vio a todos?- tenía curiosidad.

-No solo eso , nos dijo quienes y de donde eran, además de que 3 de las mujeres estaban embarazadas especificando cuáles, al tipo lo cogimos gracias a todas las pruebas que encontramos en el bosque , estaba tan confiado en no ser cogido tras 10 años cometiendo esos crímenes horribles que dejó varias pistas que nos condujeron a él .Sin la ayuda de Serena no habríamos encontrado nada y ese tío seguiría matando todavía.

-Si en eso estoy de acuerdo pero puede entrar en mi puesto no como jefa ¿No crees? A mi no me importa trabajar con ella, lo que me molesta es que le hayan dado el que debía ser mi puesto- me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Darien no has hecho nada para ganártelo y últimamente tu comportamiento deja mucho que desear- ¡Otro con lo mismo!

-¿En serio? ¿Tu también?- ¡Joder con criticar mi vida!

-Algún día debes centrarte en lo que debes y no tirarte a nadie en la oficina, para eso está el tiempo libre- suspiré ¡Andrew era tan mojigato para algunas cosas!

-Lo sé pero a veces cuando aprietan las ganas no puedes hacer nada- le entorné los ojos- algo que sabrías si te sintieras minimamente atraído por alguien más- negó con la cabeza.

-¡Claro que me atraen las bellezas Darien como a todos pero no me las tiro aquí!- rió de nuevo apretando su agarre en mi hombro- algún día encontraras la horma de tus zapatos y recapacitaras de tu comportamiento ¡Ya lo verás!- no estaba preparado para atarme a nadie todavía ¡Por dios solo tenía 26 años!

-Tal vez pero mientras llega estoy disfrutando de lo lindo- reímos juntos.

-¡Jefe!- vino Jedaite, uno de mis hombres a buscarme- tenemos un asesinato de una joven de unos 20 años , han dejado el cuerpo abandonado al lado de unos contenedores junto a un restaurante.

-Bien Jedaite ahora mismo vamos- me volví a Andrew- ¡Vaya que pena! Dile a mi padre que no sé si podré volver a tiempo de ver como le pone medallas a la nueva - lo dije de forma irónica.

-Darien esto no le va a gustar- en su voz y su mirada se notaba un deje de enfado.

-A mi tampoco lo que el ha hecho y me aguanto, nos vemos- me fui de allí sin esperar su respuesta.

Llamé a Zaf por el walkie y nos fuimos junto a Jedaite al lugar del crimen en el coche patrulla. Cuando llegamos ya se encontraba Amy nuestra forense allí , era una chica muy guapa con un polvazo , su problema que estaba casada y no quería follar con otro que no fuera su marido ¡Una pena pero así era!

-¿Qué tenemos Amy?- nos saludó y entró en modo automático.

-¡Hola chicos! Tenemos a una chica de 23 años, blanca y la causa aparente de la muerte ha sido asfixia, pero no se porqué , tendré que hacerle pruebas en el laboratorio, no parece ser un robo o violación, la ropa esta en su sitio y tiene su bolso al lado, solo hay que comprobarlo en el laboratorio.

-Bien, confió en ti, ahora debemos averiguar quien era y dónde estuvo para averiguar más…- iba a seguir pero alguien justo detrás me interrumpió y ese alguien tenía la voz mas sensual que había escuchado en mi vida.

-Se llama Sayori Wakaba , no vio a su agresor la cogió por sorpresa al salir de su casa, se la llevó el viernes así que la ha tenido retenida varios días en los que abusó de ella sexualmente y cuando se cansó de ella la mató dándole algo con la comida, sólo recuerda haber comido y al rato encontrarse mal hasta que ya no recuerda nada- me quedé boquiabierto mirando a la preciosa rubia de antes ¡Joder era impresionante y ese toque sexy que le daba el ser una sabelotodo era excitante! Miré a Amy y Zaf y se hallaban tan sorprendidos como yo -¿Tenemos algo mas?- negamos ambos porque hasta que ella apareció no sabíamos nada ¡Joder que era buena!

-¡Hola Serena volvemos a vernos!- la saludó Zafiro dándole su mirada de caza , así que si era ella la que tenía mi puesto, volví a darle un repaso ¡Joder que estaba buena! , respira, ¡ No Darien no la mires ! Ya sabes que ella es la que debemos hacer que renuncie para coger su puesto.

-Si – nos dirigió una mirada muy sensual que me puso duro de repente ¡mierda! ¡Ni que tuviera 15 años! - me enteré por Artemis que había un asesinato y vine a ayudar - me miró a mi de nuevo creo que escaneando la mercancía, sonreí para mis adentros, si nena mira que es gratis, a mi también me gusta lo que veo - Usted debe ser el agente Chiba- me dio la mano y se la devolví, una especie de corriente atravesó mi cuerpo y me hizo sentir algo raro en mi interior ¡Joder! ¡Estaba duro de nuevo y me removí incómodo para que no se notara.

-Si soy Darien, el hijo de Artemis- sonrió supongo que lo sabía ¡Muy bien Darien vas por buen camino !

-Si ya lo sé- volvió a sonreír- yo Serena encantada, me han hablado mucho de ti- otra vez volvió a sonreír, decidí empezar con mis tácticas infalibles con ella.

-Espero que sólo cosas buenas- ahora le sonreí yo, esperaba que se derritiera como azúcar en la boca pero ni caso me hizo se alejó un poco y se puso a hablar sola ¡Joder que estaba buena! La estuvimos repasando Zaf y yo mientras estaba distraída.

-¡Joder con la nueva Darien! ¡Esta como quiere !- asentí- me iba a costar mucho mantener el tipo con ella aunque si ella se dejara tal vez podríamos pasar un buen rato juntos, sonreí para mis adentros.

SPOV

¡Hoy empezaba mi nueva vida como lo que deseé desde que conocí a Artemis y Andrew , me había licenciado como la mejor de la academia de Criminología y con honores , y no dudé en pedirle un puesto a Artemis para trabajar con él y el lo hizo sin chistar ¡era maravilloso! Suspiré, tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Andrew ¿Seguiría tan guapo como antes? ¿Estaría casado? Aunque hiciera muchos años de ese enamoramiento de niña todavía sentía cierta atracción por él que me gustaría solventar , incluso casi todos los chicos con los que había estado habían sido rubios con ojos verdes, tenía que tenerlo como sea, aunque solo fuera un polvo casual para quitarme las ganas de ese pecado de hombre aunque como estuviera casado…

-Estas muy salida ¿Sabes?- lo miré de mala manera.

-Y tú muy cotilla, Zoi no necesito oír tonterias, hoy voy a volver a verlo y quiero estar muy bien- rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabes que vas a trabajar y no a ligar verdad?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Pues claro que lo sé, para eso me he estado preparando! ¿No crees?- rodó los ojos.

-Mina sigue fuera ¿No estas preocupada?- suspiré.

-Siempre esta fuera Zoi , si tuviera que preocuparme por eso lo haría constantemente.

-Si tienes razón, pero eso de irse a casas ajenas a dormir no es muy seguro, deberías aconsejarle que los trajera aquí a territorio seguro - lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Y crees que va a hacerme caso? ¡Vamos la conoces, llevamos viviendo juntos 3 años y siempre es igual! No va a cambiar, pero no debes preocuparte lleva una taser consigo que le conseguí sólo por si acaso - le guiñé un ojo- y si tanto te preocupa tu puedes ir con ella y decirme como está- se sonrojó.

-La última vez que lo hice la pillé montándose a dos tíos a la vez así que gracias pero no me apetece encontrarme con dios sabe que - suspiré.

-¿Sabes ? Yo nunca he hecho un trío, tal vez me lo plantee ¡Debe ser genial sentirte llena por todos los sitios posibles! ¿No crees?- me echó una mirada enojada ¡me encantaba cabrearlo!- Después de tener que ver todo lo que tendré que ver en mi nuevo puesto sería muy estimulante tener dos poyas dentro de mi.

-¡Sere! No me gusta oír esas guarradas y lo sabes por favor cambia de tema ya por favor- reí.

-¡No puedo Zoi! Hace mucho que no echo un buen polvo- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿En serio? - asentí - ¡Si te tiraste hace 2 días a tu profesor de kick boxing !– rodé los ojos.

-Estaba muy bueno pero sólo era músculo y cuerpo follando era pésimo- suspiré - tuve que fingir un orgasmo para que terminara de una vez y poder irme a mi casa para terminar yo sola con mi consolador dual.

-¡Joder Sere !- reí mas- mejor voy a dar una vuelta por ahí y te dejo con tu calenturienta mente a solas.

-Adiós Zoi, nos vemos luego- asintió y desapareció.

Terminé de alistarme y me fui a la comisaría. A pesar de no vivir muy lejos de la misma decidí ir en coche , Mina y yo vivíamos en un ático en la zona mas vistosa de la ciudad cerca del centro donde se encontraba la comisaría , lo compramos con algo de dinero que nos dejó la abuela y pudimos coger cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad , tal vez esa fue la razón por la que quería que dijera su mensaje a esa edad , para poder escapar de ser internada gracias a ese dinero o porque no pueden internarme si no quiero, en fin de nada sirve lamentarse. Mi hermana y yo lo compramos juntas y vivimos allí desde entonces, buscamos empleos de media jornada para cubrir los gastos y con lo que nos mandaban mis padres pagábamos nuestros estudios ¡Vivíamos como queríamos y hacíamos lo que nos daba la gana!

A mis padres no llegué a decirles nunca más nada de fantasmas, ni siquiera cuando murió el abuelo y me dejó encargado decirle la combinación de la caja fuerte ¡Que se jodan y llamen a un cerrajero! Fue lo que pensé aunque a él le mentí y le dije que lo haría , Mina me apoyaba en todo y solo se reía de todo ello. La relación con ellos ha sido tirante desde entonces y eso no va a cambiar ahora, de todas maneras creo que prefieren a Mina que a mi, para ellos es la sana de la familia y yo la loca. Mejor dejar el tema zanjado así.

He tenido mucha suerte de no encontrar ningún espíritu malo hasta ahora, según Luna la esposa de Artemis son los peores y si uno se pega a ti no te deja en paz, ella tuvo uno una vez y necesitó ayuda de otra sensitiva como nosotras para despegarlo de ella. Esperaba que en mi trabajo no me encontrara ninguno de esos. Luna había sido un gran apoyo para mi era como la madre que nunca tuve, al ser como yo me comprendía totalmente y durante estos años nos hemos visto en muchas ocasiones.

Mina y yo llevábamos una vida algo promiscua para algunos y liberal para otros pero es lo que nos iba a las 2 , nada de relaciones fijas, solo pasajeras. Aunque me gustaría encontrar a alguien como Artemis que me ame como él lo hace con Luna y sea mi apoyo en todo pero sé que es difícil aguantar a tu lado a alguien como yo , solo una hermana puede hacer algo así, bueno y Zoi pero el es como mi guardián o hermano así que no cuenta porque nadie más que yo lo ve, Mina lo incluye en nuestras conversaciones o bromas y yo le respondo lo que dice pero ella no puede verlo ni interactuar con él.

El día que quedé en verme con Luna y Artemis para comentarles lo del trabajo , conocí a uno de sus hijos ¡Era un moreno de ojos azules guapísimo! Estuvimos coqueteando toda la tarde sin que Artemis o Luna se dieran cuenta de nada y cuando llegó la hora de irme se ofreció a acompañarme y acepté , no puedo negar que folla muy bien y me gusta, no me veo con él el resto de mi vida pero se defiende muy bien y según me dijo puedo tenerlo cuando quiera, me dio su número y yo el mío así que cuando no tenga otro al alcance lo llamaré para repetir , aunque espero no follarme a mis compañeros con los que tengo que estar todo el día no podré evitar hacerlo si están buenos y ponen algo de su parte ¡Sobre todo si me pillan caliente como una perra! ¡Como ahora mismo ! Pero no es momento Serena, calmate y vamos dentro.

Pensando en todo esto llegué a la comisaria sin darme cuenta , me bajé del coche y empecé a recibir miradas de todos los hombres alrededor ¡Bien eso me gustaba! Y observando alrededor había buen género aquí , al llegar dentro vi a 2 hombres hablando de mi sin notar mi muy despectivamente sin notar mi presencia y riéndose ¡Malditos idiotas! Les pregunté por Artemis haciéndome la que no me había enterado de nada ¡Vaya 2 ! Les di un repaso a la vez que ellos a mi ¡Estaban muy pero que muy buenos! Sobre todo el mas alto de los 2, que se quedó allí mientras el otro me acompañaba a la oficina de Artemis y desplegaba sus encantos conmigo.

-¿Y bien como te llamas preciosa?

-Serena Tsukino ¿Tú?- me dio una sonrisa sensual que correspodí.

-Zafiro Black - me cogió la mano y me la besó - para servirte- le sonreí de vuelta- en todo lo que quieras- ¡Vaya que era directo!

-Encantada Zafiro, supongo que ahora que seremos compañeros nos veremos por ahí - me sonrió.

-Por supuesto y estaré mas que encantado de enseñarte todo esto cuando quieras - me guiñó y supe que ahí estaba oculta la palabra mágica " follar", pero de momento solo tenía en mi mente a Andrew , los demás podían esperar pero debía dejar las puertas abiertas.

-¡Claro que si! Cuando tengamos tiempo- ¡Muy bien Sere!

-¡Por supuesto!- llegamos a una puerta donde estaba el nombre de Artemis y paramos- aquí es preciosa, supongo que estaremos en contacto - asentí.

-Si y gracias por acompañarme- le di un ligero beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de su boca y entré a la oficina de Artemis que me esperaba muy sonriente y feliz.

-¡Serena hija!- me abrazó y dio 2 besos - me alegro de poder tenerte entre los míos, no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti y todo lo que has logrado- se notaba la sinceridad en sus palabras- Con tu potencial y tu don no habrá caso que se nos resista- le sonreí.

-Eso espero, sólo hay que encontrarlos antes que se vayan- me miró extrañado- a veces cuando mueren se van sin despedirse de nadie y entonces no puedo contactarlos- pareció caer en lo que quería decir.

-Entiendo pero bueno todos los que resolvamos buenos serán asentí.

-Claro, ahora dime donde trabajaré y cómo- el día que lo vi no quiso especificar el puesto, sólo dijo que era muy importante pero no sabía hasta que punto.

-Serás mi asesora- abrí los ojos sorprendida y contenta a la vez- trabajarás codo con codo conmigo , cuando me vaya me sustituirás y mientras que esté yo aquí saldrás a ayudar en los casos de asesinatos que son donde puedes ser de mas utilidad - asentí- y mientras no haya ninguno elegirás el que quieras para ayudar al equipo que desees , aunque me gustaría meterte con el de mi hijo- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa no sabía que trabajara aquí.

-Si Darien es mi hijo menor , no lo conoces porque las pocas veces que hemos coincidido estaba fuera – guardó silencio bastante rato como pensando que decir - haciendo sus cosas ...ya sabes...cosas de jóvenes - sonreí ¡Seguro que quería decir follando! Pero le daría cosa decirlo delante mía ¡Si supiera!

-Entiendo, por mi no hay problema en ir con Darien si es lo que deseas Artemis, si él también está de acuerdo claro, no quiero incomodar a nadie y sé por experiencia previa que muchos inspectores se toman a mal mi presencia o trabajo en las escenas de los crímenes- rodó los ojos.

-Si sólo que ahora no eres una chica haciendo prácticas , eres la asesora sensitiva del comisario- sonreí de como me había llamado.

-Tal vez pero ellos verán lo que quieren- siempre fue así, en todos los años que había estado en la academia preparándome para ser la mejor me contactaron en varias ocasiones para ayudar como sensitiva en algunos casos que se encontraban en un callejón sin salida , siempre en la sombras por supuesto para que mi familia no lo supiera y todos los hombres con los que trabajé me trataban como si fuera inútil ¡Imbéciles! Si no fuera por mi no hubieran cogido a ninguno de los criminales que seguían ni les hubieran dado unas palmaditas en la espalda por ello.

-No pienses en negativo sin empezar- interrumpió mi diatriba interna Artemis- mi hijo está enfadado , pero por no haberle dado el puesto a él no porque eres como eres Serena – suspiré ¡Mierda! Seguro que piensa lo peor de mi por eso - pero se hará a la idea y tendrá que acostumbrarse , sólo dale tiempo sé que es difícil pero es buen chico ya lo verás y lo conocerás dentro de un rato- asentí . En ese momento entró Andrew por la puerta y debo decir que se veía mucho mejor que hace 8 años ¡Joder estaba como un tren! Lo escanee a conciencia y él hizo lo mismo conmigo y por el tiempo que duró y la forma que se relamió los labios le gustaba lo que veía ¡Bien punto para mi! Encontraría el momento de atacarlo de forma discreta, eso si no estaba casado.

-Hola Artemis- luego me miró de nuevo a mi de forma mas normal - Serena me alegro de volver a verte- se acercó a mi de forma muy galante y seductora.

-Hola Andrew yo también me alegro - nos dimos un beso en la mejilla y el mío lo acerqué a la comisura de su boca y pude notar que se puso nervioso ¿Porque sería? ¿Estaría casado? Tenía que saberlo, era la única regla que teníamos Mina y yo ¡Nada de sexo con hombres casados o a punto de estarlo! -¿Que tal la familia? - ¡Bien Serena pregunta de forma discreta!

-Bien, mis padres siguen bien gracias- ¿Eso quería decir que no estaba casado?

-Si yo también- me quedé sin saber que mas decir , no había quedado claro nada, pero seguro que alguna de las chicas de aquí me explicarían como iba esto y quién estaba libre para polvos casuales.

-Esto… a lo que iba… - se dirigió a Artemis de nuevo después de estar mirándome fijamente un rato y escuchar una tos de Artemis por ello- Darien y Zafiro acaban de irse con Jedaite por un caso de asesinato – volvió mirarme de forma fija- por si te interesa Serena - mi nombre dicho por sus labios sonaba muy caliente.

-¡Iré ahora mismo! - me levanté como resorte - ¿Me das la dirección?- asintió dándome un papel donde se encontraba, al dármelo nos rozamos los dedos y algo se prendió dentro de mí ¡Joder estaba muy caliente tenía que salir de aquí y tomar algo de aire o no respondía de mis actos!- Artemis Andrew me voy nos veremos luego.

-¡Nos vemos luego Serena y feliz primer día!- me dijo Artemis y le sonreí agradeciendo con mi cara lo que había hecho por mí y él lo hizo en respuesta.

Salí de allí como si hubiera un fuego y desaparecí como humo hacia mi coche ¡Joder necesitaba un polvo urgente! Llegué al lugar del crimen y me dirigí pasando el cordón policial enseñando mi placa hacia Zafiro y Darien hablando con la que debía ser la forense , conforme me fui acercando mas guapo veía al hijo de Artemis, tenía cierto parecido a su hermano pero no demasiado ¿Follaría igual de bien? ¡mierda! Sacudí mi cabeza para despejarla , ahora debía trabajar. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca vi a la chica y me concentré en ella antes de acercarme a los chicos.

-Hola ¿Como te llamas? ¿ Puedes decirme que te ocurrió?- asintió triste mirando hacia su cuerpo en el suelo.

-Hola soy Sayori Wakaba , el viernes iba a salir de mi casa a correr un poco y me golpearon, perdí la consciencia y cuando la recobré un hombre me tenía encerrada en una especie de sótano- asentí- no sé los días que he estado ahí pero todos ellos me violaba y me obligaba a comer sin ganas – suspiró- en una de esas comidas debió echar algo porque me empecé a encontrar mal y después de volverse todo negro no recuerdo mas - ¡Maldito loco! Cuando lo pillara se iba a enterar.

-Entiendo , ahora dame tu dirección y empezaremos con las averiguaciones pertinentes ¿o sabes quien fue ?- negó con la cabeza.

-No le vi la cara ni una sola vez, siempre llevaba un pasamontañas cuando lo veía- suspiró triste- así que no sé si lo conozco o no.

-Bien por lo menos tenemos algo, espera aquí voy a preguntar al resto por si tenemos algo mas- ella asintió quedándose donde estaba y yo me acerqué a ellos y les di la información que me dio la chica por lo que se quedaron un poco perplejos , pregunté si sabían algo más y nada, tendríamos que ir a su casa a ver si allí había algo mas. Después de los saludos y presentaciones me alejé para volver a hablar con Sayori de nuevo , podía notar las miradas de Darien en mi espalda o mas bien en mi culo, y yo después de haberlo podido repasar bien podía apreciar que tenía muy buenas cualidades que esperaba poder probar ¡Así me quitaría lo caliente! Aunque no es momento Serena centrate.

-Sayori, vamos a tener que ir a tu casa para ver si encontramos algo ¿Quieres darle un mensaje a alguien en especial para poder irte?

-Estaba sola y así me he ido, sólo quiero que cojan al tipo que me ha hecho esto ¿me lo prometes? ¿Que harás que pague por esto?

-Te lo prometo, haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para cogerlo y mandarlo donde debe estar , ahora que ya nos has dado la información que tenías puedes irte al lugar que perteneces- me sonrió- ya nosotros seguiremos averiguando y daremos con él.

-Gracias- estaba evaporándose cuando dijo algo antes de hacerlo del todo- en el sótano olía a estiércol y se escuchaban relinchar a los caballos - ¡Una pista! ¡Bien!

-¿Algo nuevo Serena?- ¡Dios que voz tan sexy tenía! Era increíble que me hubiera puesto los pelos de punta solo con decir mi nombre, me volví hacía el que me sonreía supongo que le hizo gracia el susto que me dio.

-Tengo la dirección de su casa y una pista - me miró alzando la ceja - dice que en el sótano donde la retuvo se escuchaban caballos y olía a estiércol.

-Bien eso limita la búsqueda , iremos a su casa primero y de ahí seguiremos con el resto- asentí y los seguí a ambos hacía los coches.

-Me alegro que seas parte del equipo Serena- me dijo Zafiro de forma sugerente, Darien a su lado rodó los ojos y reí me imaginaba que a el no le hacía mucha gracia.

-A mi también , aunque me gustaría que fuera en otras circunstancias.

-Si tienes razón, la muerte de alguien tan joven y hermosa no es muy agradable de ver.

-Si- ¿Que coño? ¿Se había fijado que era hermosa en ese estado? ¡Dios!

-Zaf será mejor que lo dejes para otro momento ahora estamos trabajando - le hizo señas que entendí perfectamente aunque no me las diera a mi "Deja el ligoteo para después" o algo así , yo misma había tenido que dárselas a Mina alguna vez tanto para quitarnos tíos de en encima como para cambiárnoslo entre nosotras, al ser tan parecidas nadie se había dado cuenta hasta ahora sólo íbamos al baño y nos cambiábamos la ropa y ellos ni cuenta se daban.

-¿Nos sigues Serena o vienes con nosotros y luego te traemos a recoger tu coche?- me preguntó Darien con esa voz tan sexy que tenía.

-Pues no se…- me quedé pensando que hacer y soñando despierta con un trío con los hermanos Chiba ¡Ummmmm eso sería glorioso! Estaba en mi mundo hasta que llegó el otro chico que no sabía como se llamaba a sacarme de él.

-Si quieres yo puedo llevarme tu coche y os lleváis vosotros la patrulla- me dijo dándome un buen repaso a la vez que lo hacía yo- yo debo volver a preparar todo lo que tenemos hasta ahora en el informe para el jefe- al notar mi escaneo se acercó a mi de forma sugerente- luego podemos cenar y te devuelvo las llaves que dices- me guiñó un ojo, oí gruñir a los 2 que estaban a mi lado ¡Ya tendrán su momento! Aquí hay Sere para todos.

-Esta bien toma- le di las llaves en la mano y me acerqué a su oído- cuidalo bien- no sabía si podría follármelo luego o sería otro día pues primero iba Andrew en mi lista pero debía averiguar antes su estado , me sonrió cogiendo mis llaves y dándole un ligero apretón a mi mano en el proceso.

-¡Nos vemos luego!- me guiñó y se fue, entonces me percaté de la mirada de ambos hacia mi, se veían sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada, solo fuimos al coche patrulla para ir a casa de Sayori , una vez en el coche.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música en especial mientras llegamos?- negué, me daba igual lo que sonara me gustaba de todo un poco igual que a la mayoría aunque tenia un anhelo especial con Ricky Martin que no iba a poder ser resuelto a menos que me cambiara de sexo , cosa que no iba a pasar de ninguna manera. Me gustaba ser mujer y tener el poder que tenía sobre los hombres.

-Pon lo que sea Zafiro- me sonrió.

-Puedes llamarme Zaf, en la comisaria todos lo hacen-le devolví la sonrisa.

-Pues entonces Zaf- lo dije en tono sensual- pon lo que quieras, confío en que me gustará- tragó grueso poniendo una emisora de radio de música latina con canciones muy pegadizas y sensuales mientras sonaban no paraba de lanzarme miradas de voy a comerte que yo le respondía con otras de cuando quieras.

-¿Quereis dejarlo ya ?- saltó Darien de repente rompiendo así el coqueteo - ¡Estamos trabajando !- nos miraba con cara de pocos amigos , yo lo miré con la cara mas inocente que pude haciéndome la tonta completamente y la mirada que me dio a través del espejo retrovisor me puso a 100 ¡Tenía una mirada muy sensual ! Incluso enfadado, me removí un poco por el calor que estaba sintiendo , a ver si podía cogérmelo luego de terminar el trabajo o tal vez con ambos… Los miré alternadamente y no me convencía mucho pero me imaginaba con Andrew y con Darien en la cama ¡Seguro! En cuanto supiera quien estaba casado o en compromiso y los descartara empezara con la cacería y si no lo conseguía hoy llamaría a Seiya para que me quitara la calentura, sonreí para mi- No te hagas la tonta que sé lo que haces , somos iguales que tú- abrí los ojos mirándolo- pero ahora dejemos el sexo para luego y centrémonos en el trabajo- ¡Joder que directo! Pero era mi oportunidad.

-Lo que digas Darien- le dije de forma muy sensual dándole mi mirada mas sexy a través del espejo , lo vi tragar grueso enfocando su vista hacía lo que podía ver hacia abajo y volver a hacerlo- lo dejaremos para después- les guiñá a ambos y volvieron a tragar los 2-¿No estáis casados o a punto de hacerlo verdad?- negaron con la boca abierta- ¡Eso está bien, podemos divertirnos luego!

-¡Mierda!- dijeron a la vez y reí ¡Seguro que ahora mismo tenían una tienda de campaña en los pantalones! ¡Bien por mi! El resto del camino seguimos en silencio sólo mandándonos miradas furtivas entre los 3 la tensión sexual en el coche estaba en su nivel mas alto cuando llegamos a la casa de Sayori- salí enseguida para respirar aire no viciado en el proceso mostré mis perfectas piernas a ambos y escuche que gimieron antes de cerrar la puerta , me quedé admirando la vista era una casa muy bonita y coqueta . Por fuera nada me llamaba la atención. Nos reunimos los 3 junto a la puerta de entrada.

-Entremos y miremos todo a ver si hay algo de utilidad- asentí y después de abrir Zaf la puerta entramos dentro y todo estaba impecable y muy bien colocado, así que el asesino no entró aquí o lo hizo de forma discreta- nos repartiremos la casa entre los 3 para ver si hay algo importante- ¡Bien aquí vamos!

-Darien yo debo ir a ver donde me lleva mi intuición- me entrecerró los ojos- repartirlo entre vosotros y dejadme a mi con libertad de ir por todos lados- Darien me miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Pero y si vas donde ya estamos o dónde ya hemos mirado?- resoplé otra vez con lo mismo.

-Pues no pasará nada sólo que si algo me lleva allí tendré que verlo por mi misma aunque lo hayáis mirado vosotros antes porque puede haber algo que para vosotros ha pasado desapercibido y sea importante- se puso en jarras mirándome enfadado y yo lo miré desafiante.

-¡Yo nunca paso nada por alto Serena! No sé si sabes de mi trabajo pero cumplo con él muy bien- suspiré no tenía ganas de empezar una discusión que sabía no nos llevaría a ninguna parte.

-Bien entonces no tendré que entrar en donde hayas estado tu- nos retamos con la mirada ¡Joder como me ponía sus mirada color zafiro!

-¡Bien!- gritó y entró como alma que lleva el diablo, Zaf se acercó a mi.

-No te lo tomes a pecho- me acarició el brazo de forma sensual- es solo que quería tu puesto y está enfadado por eso- le sonreí cogiéndolo del brazo y entrando a lo que era el salón de la casa.

-Lo entiendo- se quedó mirando mi escote mas tiempo del debido y a pesa de mi calentura ahora no era momento para eso ya después vería que hacía así que le solté el brazo- ¡Ahora a trabajar!- me alejé de él dejándolo allí de pie mirándome el trasero al alejarme.

Cambié mi chip y me acerqué a su dormitorio y nada, la cocina nada, el baño nada, el comedor, cuarto de invitados ¡Mierda no había nada dentro de casa! Entonces sentí algo que me llevó al jardín de atrás, salí por la puerta trasera situada en la cocina y observé el entorno se veía un jardín normal, había algunas plantas y algunos arboles frutales pequeños. Al fondo había una mesa con 2 sillas y había algo encima de la misma, me acerqué a ver que era y vi una caja cerrada envuelta en papel de regalo ¡Que raro! ¿Que hacía un regalo aquí afuera? ¿Sería de Sayori? ¿O de ella para alguien mas?

No me dio tiempo de cogerla cuando un simple roce me hizo ver algo que me puso los pelos de punta.

 _Estaba en un sótano, olía muy mal y estaba nerviosa y asustada. Miré alrededor y no podía ubicar nada, estaba muy oscuro, podía oler el estiércol además de la humedad y escuchar lo caballos relinchar sobre mi cabeza. Entonces se abrió una escotilla en el techo del lugar por donde entraba él ¡Oh otra vez no! ¡Dios ayudame por favor!_

 _-Oh mi bella flor- se acercó a mi acariciándome donde quería siempre con la cara tapada - es nuestro momento feliz ¿Estas contenta?- agaché la mirada para que no me viera llorar. Sabía que no debía cabrearlo y seguirle la corriente o si no me mataría como ha hecho con las demás._

 _-¡Por favor déjeme irme! No se lo diré a nadie pero…_

 _-¡Shuuuu preciosa! En nuestros momentos no debes de interrumpir con tus tonterías ya lo sabes- lo vi relamerse los labios y volvió a subirme la bilis hacía la garganta- ahora desnudate y empecemos con lo nuestro y esta vez espero que te corras porque sino tendré que desacerme de ti al igual que con mi ultimo pajarillo - le hice caso y fui desnudándome sabiendo lo que venía ¡Dios solo esperaba que mi hija estuviera bien ! Estaba convencida que la única forma de salir de aquí era muerta como le había pasado a las demás._

-¿Serena?- la voz de Darien me sacó del trance, se veía muy asustado mirándome, yo me encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con la caja al lado - ¿Estas bien?- asentí- ¿Que es eso?- señaló la caja.

-¡La caja! Tenemos que abrirla ¡Dame los unos guantes por favor!- el me miró extrañado y luego a la caja, me hizo caso y me los dio ¡Esperaba que hubiera algo aquí que nos llevara a él! ¡Mierda el tipo había matado a otras antes que Sayori y encima tenía a otra retenida desde hace mas tiempo ¡Joder debíamos encontrarla antes que la matara!

 **URSU.**

 **¿Que tal les esta pareciendo? espero sus reviews con lo que piensan, saben que acepto todo tipo de opiniones tanto buenas como malas.**

 **Gracias por seguir ahi , los adoro y agradezco su confianza con todo mi corazón.**

 **Muchos besos para todos.**

 **Actualizaré cuanto antes.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

DPOV

¡Joder como me ponía Serena! El solo sonido de su voz era suficiente para tenerme duro como una roca, suspiré , tenía que tirármela cuanto antes , seguro que una vez que la tuviera perdería el interés por ella ¡Pero es tan ardiente! Esa forma de bajarse del coche, como habla , se humedece los labios e incluso la forma tan descarada como coquetea con todos … ¡Joder tranquilizate Darien, estamos trabajando! Nunca antes había perdido el control así con una mujer, debía ser la novedad seguramente.

Todo me indica que es como yo y podemos pasar unos buenos momentos juntos, sobre todo ahora que trabajaremos codo con codo, la guardias pueden ser muy divertidas si las hacemos juntos, aunque también sería muy poco productivas con ella la lado ,reí para mis adentros, estaba divagando demasiado y todavía no la había probado.

-¡Darien!- me llamó Zaf gritando me volví a él y lo miré muy mal.

-¿Que coño te pasa ? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte imbécil! No hace falta gritar para oírte no estoy sordo - resopló.

-Llevo llamándote un rato pero estabas tan metido en Darienlandia que ni me escuchabas - ahora me entornó los ojos mirándome fijamente - la cuestión es si estabas sólo o acompañado de cierta rubia cañón que se encuentra en el jardín- ¡Mierda! ¿Tanto se me notaba?

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia de todas formas- le dije señalándolo con el dedo y se rió.

-¡Vamos Darien soy yo! - me dio una palmada en el hombro- Puedes decírmelo no te criticaré como tu padre o Andrew, yo estoy igual y te entiendo perfectamente- lo miré receloso.

-¿Que quieres decir?- me miró como si fuera tonto.

-A esa tía le va la marcha y yo voy a darle lo suyo en cuanto pueda- ¡Que coño!- no me mires así Darien, no es la primera vez que nos cogemos a la misma tía- negué- y créeme que lo haré cuanto antes- suspiré intentando calmarme, no me gustaba hablar de tirársela otro sin haberlo hecho yo antes.

-No es por eso, para mi padre es como una hija, no sé si le hará gracia saber que nos la follamos en la comisaría- ¿A quien pretendes engañar Darien? El empezó a reír y volvió a palmearme el hombro.

-Puedes estar tranquilo por eso porque si me la tiro no pienso hacerlo allí - me sonrió- la invitaré a cenar después del trabajo y – empezó a mover la pelvis adelante y atrás - ya sabes lo que tocará de postre luego ¿Verdad?- ¿Que? ¡No podía dejar que él la probase antes que yo, tenia que adelantarme! ¿Pero como?

-Ya veremos luego que pasa ahora centrémonos en esto-lo miré resoplando- ¿Has encontrado algo de utilidad?

-Nada útil solo que vivía sola, tenía un gato que por cierto no he visto por ningún lado, le gustaba comprar por Internet y que se daba placer ella sola – le miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Pues simple mi querido Chiba, tiene un cajón en su cómoda lleno solo de juguetes sexuales de todas clases y colores, pero nada de condones lo que me supone que los usaba sola- rodé los ojos.

-O con otra mujer- abrió los ojos asombrado de no haber supuesto esa opción- hoy en día hay mujeres que les gusta el sexo con mujeres, me parece mentira que no lo hayas sopesado- reí -sobre todo tú que lo has probado con mas de una.

-Si es verdad pero sabes que no me encuentro cómodo cuando se tocan entre ellas, me siento ignorado totalmente, algo que no me gusta- luego se volvió a mi- ¿Tú?

-¿En serio estamos hablando de esto en la casa de la víctima?- rodó los ojos.

-¡Vamos Darien ! La chica ya no puede enterarse de nada , hemos mirado todo y nada habrá que ir a su trabajo para ver si tenemos alguna pista- suspiré en derrota, había salido por la tangente y me había librado de contestar, aunque resultaba algo muy excitante estar con 2 tías a la vez no me llamaba especialmente la atención, pero eso no pensaba decírselo ni a él ni a nadie.

-¡Tienes razón iré por Serena tal vez haya tenido mejor suerte que nosotros!- rió.

-¡Estoy convencido de ello! Porque no ha mirado nada de la casa , ha salido directamente fuera y dado que no hemos visto nada importante aquí para el caso veo que tenía razón lo importante la llama y lo ha hecho lejos de nosotros ¿No te parece increíble? - la verdad era que si pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo todavía.

-¡Para nada!- le quité importancia- tal vez salió por no pelear conmigo con lo de antes- rió palmeándome de nuevo el hombro.

-Si te contentas mintiéndote allá tu, yo creo que esa mujer es increíble y lo que hace es espectacular además que no veo la hora de follármela bien duro- le di un codazo en el costado.

-Si que lo es pero intenta hablar de otro modo de ella que como se entere mi padre te va a castrar – reímos ambos- ahora voy a buscarla para irnos al trabajo de la señorita Wakaba a ver si allí tenemos mas suerte.

-De acuerdo ,os espero en el coche , debo hacer una reserva en mi restaurante preferido para invitar a la jefa- levantó alternadamente las cejas sonriendo antes de alejarse con el móvil en la oreja ¡Mierda debía adelantarme a el! Después podía follársela cuando quisiera pero ahora debía ser mía primero.

Me dirigí al jardín donde estaba y la vi arrodillada junto a una mesa ¿Que coño haría así? Conforme me fui acercando me di cuenta que se hallaba como en trance y sufría con lo que veía. Entendía todo esto porque lo había pasado con mi madre, cuando le daban estos achaques se ponía muy mal y tanto Seiya como yo la cuidábamos hasta ponerse mejor. Cuando llegué junto a ella , la llamé sin tocarla, sabía que tocarla era lo peor que podía hacer en ese estado así que la llamé lo suficiente mente fuerte para que pudiera escucharme.

-¿Serena?- pareció reaccionar y mirarme muy asustada y nerviosa, me miró a mi y a una caja que había en el suelo, la miré preocupado- ¿Estas bien?- no dejaba de ver la caja y decidí preguntar por ella- ¿Que es eso?- dije señalándola tenia curiosidad.

-¡La caja! ¡Tenemos que abrirla! ¡dame unos guantes por favor!-le pasé unos guantes pero se veía demasiado nerviosa y fuera de si para hacer nada así que decidí hacerlo yo.

-Mejor relajate mientras yo la abro ¿De acuerdo?- me miró extrañada pero no dijo nada solo asintió, la levanté del suelo y la senté en una de las sillas que había junto a nosotros- bien ahora voy a coger la caja y la veremos juntos sobre la mesa- volvió a asentir, me puse los guantes y la cogí la poniéndola sobre la mesa.

La abrí con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de Serena que se encontraba todavía en shock, dentro había un pájaro azul disecado muy bonito ¡Lastima que haya acabado así! Serena al verlo se puso blanca y fue corriendo hacia los arbustos mas próximos a vomitar , no podía reírme por su mal rato pero me hacia gracia que un pájaro disecado la pusiera así. Miré dentro y no había nada mas que raro ¿Porque tendría la victima un regalo aquí fuera? ¿Porque un pájaro disecado? No es que sea un experto en hacer regalos pero me cuesta creer que alguien considere esto romántico o bonito , a mi me da un asco espantoso, aunque eso no se lo diré a nadie quedara solo para mi, cuando Serena volvió se encontraba con mejor cara, se había refrescado la cara con la manguera del jardín.

-¿Estas mejor ahora?- parecía tener un poco de color o sería por el frío y el cambio a mojado .

-Si lo siento es solo que he visto lo que hace y no me ha sentado muy bien- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Como que has visto lo que hace?- suspiró antes de seguir.

-Si , al tocar el paquete he visto a una chica con él y por lo que pude escuchar la tiene de hace tiempo aunque no sé lo que le durará- ¿Que? Bajó la cabeza triste - la amenazó con hacerle lo mismo que a Sayori y eso no es todo- alcé una ceja mirándola fijamente ¿Todavía tenía más?- tenemos que encontrar más víctimas, por lo que dijo la chica Sayori no era la primera que mataba- volvió a suspirar mirando de reojo la caja sobre la mesa- y las llamaba pajarillo – ahora si que me quedé asombrado mirando hacia ambos, al pájaro y al ella- creo que ese pájaro es un regalo del tipo que buscamos, tal vez tenga alguna pista en él- asentí metiéndolo dentro de una bolsa de pruebas tanto el pájaro como la caja y el papel de regalo. Ya se encargarían lo de laboratorio de ello.

-¡Venga! Ahora vamos a seguir preguntando en su trabajo ,haber si hay alguien que sepa algo – negó con la cabeza.

-Darien el tipo es un cazador, no creo que las conozca simplemente creo que las busca y las acecha hasta que ve la oportunidad perfecta de cogerlas y llevárselas para hacer con ellas lo que quiere y cuando no cumplen ello se las quita de en medio como si no fueran nada – suspiró preocupada y ahora que sabía lo mismo que ella me encontraba de igual manera - pero aun así les deja un regalo¡Es todo tan macabro! Dentro de su enfermedad siente algo por sus víctimas aunque sea poco.

-¿Tu harías eso con alguien que quieres?- me miró muy mal.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Estas loco?- crucé los brazos mirándola fijamente.

-Pues ahí tienes la respuesta, no puede ser que las quiera solo cree hacerlo, ahora vamos – la cogí del brazo para ayudarla a levantarse y algo se encendió dentro de mi ¡Joder que me ponía esta tía! Pero estábamos en medio de un caso y no era momento, ella me miraba de igual forma alternando entre mis labios y mis ojos así que me dije ¡Que demonios! La apreté contra mi besándola ardientemente y enredando mis manos en su pelo, ella hizo lo mismo conmigo y estuvimos un rato jugueteando con nuestras lenguas hasta que nos interrumpió Zaf a través del walkie ¡Maldito cabrón inoportuno!

-Darien tío ¿Vas a venir ya o que? No quiero tener que llegar tarde hoy a la comisaria- rió- ya sabes porqué- ¡Mierda! Ella me miraba sonriendo.

-Creo que es mejor seguir con la investigación- se acercó a mi cogiendo en su mano mi erección- después me ocuparé de ti- me guiñó un ojo- y espero que tu hagas lo mismo claro- me soltó y se encaminó hacia la puerta y me quedé mirando su perfecto trasero mientras lo hacía. Tuve que recolocarme mis partes por que me molestaba el roce de la ropa ¡Joder como me la había puesto!

-¡Joder como no me la tire pronto voy a reventar!- después de tranquilizarme un poco volví al coche donde encontré a Zaf en plan de ligue con ella ,reí , esta noche sería mía de eso estaba seguro e iba a ser una de las mejores noches de mi vida- ¡Bien vamos!- interrumpí su ligoteo para adentrarnos en el coche donde estuvimos hablando de lo que sabíamos hasta el momento sobre el caso, pero no teníamos por donde empezar a buscar, necesitábamos un sospechoso.

-Aquí es- dijo Serena al llegar al lugar, eran unas oficinas pequeñas donde se dedicaban a llamar por teléfono a la gente para convencerlas de comprar cosas ¡Odiaba a todos esos pesados! Sé que solo hacen su trabajo pero es de lo mas desquiciante que no te dejen en paz.

-Bien iremos a hablar con su jefe y después con los compañeros- asintió dándome esas miradas ardientes pero no volvió a mencionar nada aunque sus miradas me decían lo que nos esperaba luego , llegamos a la oficina del señor Kiriyu a preguntar por nuestra víctima.

-¡Buenos días señor Kiriyu!- dijo Serena de forma muy educada y sensual, el tipo se derritió al verla y empezó con sus intentos de flirteos con ella , rodé los ojos - somos de la policía venimos a buscar información sobre una empleada suya- el pareció sorprenderse- Sayori Wakaba- asintió suspirando.

-¿Que pasa con ella? Lleva varios días sin venir , supuse que estaba enferma pero no había podido comunicarse- se centró en Serena dejándonos a Zaf y a mi al margen ¡Imbécil!

-Ha sido asesinada, por eso debemos ver a todas las personas con las que tenía contacto o conocía aquí para ver si pueden aportar alguna pista al caso - el tipo se asustó supongo que el hecho de creer a un asesino trabajando contigo no le era muy agradable.

-¿Creen que puede trabajar aquí? ¡Oh dios espero que no! No me gustaría tener que convivir con alguien capaz de hacer algo así.

-No se preocupe lo investigaremos y así saldremos de duda- le cogió el brazo al tipo que sonrió con satisfacción- ¿Puede llevarnos a su lugar de trabajo y así podemos hablar con sus compañeros?

-Claro seguirme por aquí- una sonrisa deslumbrante iluminaba su cara e iban cogidos del brazo ambos hablando animadamente y los seguimos. Zaf y yo íbamos un poco mas atrás.

-Los celos no te sientan nada bien- lo miré incrédulo.

-¿Que celos? No tengo celos de ese imbécil , la tendré antes que ninguno- reí a lo que el me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Nos besamos en el jardín cuando fui por ella y fue ¡Ohhhh! ¡Zaf fue increíble esa mujer es puro fuego!- ahora se veía enojado.

-Te dije que tenía planes para esta noche con ella ¿porque lo has hecho? Ahora tendré que llevar a otra – reí dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Vamos ya te tocara a ti ¿no crees? Se ve que le gusta el sexo tanto como a nosotros espero que aguante mi ritmo - suspiró todavía enojado.

-Esta bien tendré que llevar a Rei – lo miré alzando una ceja- ¿Qué? Te advierto que para mañana me la pido yo- negué con la cabeza.

-Ya veremos mañana ahora lo que importa es ¿estas seguro ? Rei es mucha mujer para ti- y para cualquier tío normal sino que me lo dijeran a mi, le gustaba el sexo duro, pero de una forma retorcida ¿A quien le gusta que le peguen cuando se va a correr o me la intenten asfixiar con una corbata al llegar al orgasmo, de solo recordar los pocos encuentros que tuve con ella me entraron escalofríos y temblé no me gustaban esas cosas que a ella si así que dejé de buscarla aunque ella se había acercado varias veces.

-Lo sé pero es la que hay disponible para hoy – suspiró- y un polvo es un polvo tío.

-Siempre puedes ir a un bar y buscar un buen coño dispuesto aunque no lo conozcas ¿no crees?

-Prefiero ir sobre seguro porque ¿Y si no hay ninguna a tiro que me interese? Me quedaría sin echar un polvo y eso es inviable sobre todo después de hacerme a la idea de tirarme a esa diosa rubia- señaló a Serena y al mirar hacia allí me percaté que las manos del imbécil estaban demasiado bajas para llevarla de la cintura , así que fui a separarlos para que se fuera y la dejara en paz.

-Señor Kiriyu muchas gracias por su colaboración, a partir de aquí seguiremos nosotros- le dije poniéndome entre el y Serena, se veía muy enfadado por haberle molestado en su intento de flirteo.

-Señor Kiriyu, estaremos en contacto – le dijo Serena y eso pareció alegrarle.

-Espero que si Serena, esperaré ansioso por noticias suyas - le sonrió y se alejó no sin antes darle una tarjeta de su bolsillo, ella se quedo mirándolo conforme se alejaba, lo estaba evaluando ¡Joder! ¿Le gustaba? Lo volví a mirar y el tipo no se veía nada mal pero nada comparado conmigo eso lo aseguro.

-¿Podemos dejar el coqueteo para después y centrarnos?- lo dije demasiado rudo pero no podía evitarlo me sentía mal por ver como le prestaba mas atención a otro que a mi.

-Claro yo empezare con ellos – señaló unos 3 hombres que ya estaban admirando las vistas- vosotros seguid con el resto- se alejó meneando ese perfecto trasero que tenía y nos quedamos mudos de ver su seguridad y confianza conforme hablaba con los chicos para sacarles información.

-Esa tía es súper ardiente – dijo Zaf luego se volvió a mi- ¿Podemos compartirla?- ¿Qué ? ¡Ni hablar primero la disfrutaría solo y ya después vería! Aunque si no me gustaba la idea de 2 tías siendo 2 tíos mucho menos.

-¡Dejemos el sexo para luego y centrémonos ahora en esto! Tu ocúpate de aquella zona y yo de ésta.

Estuvimos unas 2 horas tomando declaraciones de todos sin sacar nada en claro ,tomamos nota de los datos personales de todos por si hubiera que contactarlos de nuevo, los chicos no tuvieron problema incluso en dejar sus números personales a Serena por si acaso y Zaf y yo de alguna de las chicas pero ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente ardiente para llamarla así que los números los tiré nada mas salir.

-No deberías cogerlos si no piensas llamar- me dijo Serena pasando por mi lado.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tu los llamaras a todos?- la miré alzando una ceja- porque has cogido mas tarjetas que yo y no has soltado ni una- se rió.

-Tal vez- volvió a reír- uno nunca sabe lo que puede necesitar.

-Pues esta noche espero que conmigo tengas bastante- volvió a reír Zaf a mi lado negaba con al cabeza y se reía.

-Eso espero- suspiró - el último tipo que tuve me dejo a medias – me miró fijamente acariciándome el pecho en el proceso- ¿No harás tu lo mismo verdad?- tragué grueso antes de responder.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo siempre cumplo tanto dentro como fuera de la cama- le guiñé y ella sonrió, Zaf rodó los ojos y se alejó suspirando.

-Bien entonces nos vemos a la salida- se montó en el coche dejándome deseoso de cogerla después.

-Tío sal de tu ensoñación y volvamos para poder irnos a casa- me sacó de ella Zaf que había vuelto a acercarse a mi , suspiré tendría que esperar un rato.

-¡De acuerdo vamos! - nos montamos en el coche y llegamos enseguida a la comisaria, ya era tarde y mi padre nos llamó a los 3 a su oficina, dejamos las pruebas en el laboratorio y las notas para los informes en mi oficina y fuimos para allá.

-¿Comisario?-pedí permiso para entrar y nos miró sonriendo.

-Pasad , quería saber como os ha ido en vuestro primer día juntos- como tuviera que decirle la verdad le daría algo.

-¡Bien!- dije muy seguro- nos hemos compenetrado los 3 muy bien- dije mirando a los 2 y ellos afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, ahora Black , Tsukino pueden volver a casa, necesito hablar con Darien en privado y nos llevara mucho rato así que id a descansar - ¡Joder no podía ser que me hiciera esto! Serena me dio una mirada de otra vez será y se fue junto a Zafiro ¡Mierda no podía ser que al final iba a trincársela el antes! ¡Pero que podía hacer!

-¿Papa no podemos dejarlo para mañana? Estoy muy cansado y necesito descansar un poco y…

-¡Para Darien y deja de decir idioteces! Sé que pensabas ir a follar con algunas de las chicas que tienes por ahí pero hoy deberás dejar eso a un lado y quedarte aquí conmigo- hizo un gesto con la mano hacía la silla enfrente de el- Ahora siéntate y hablaremos sobre lo que ha pasado hoy en el caso, quiero que me cuentes con detalles como ha sido Serena, como lo ha llevado,… - así siguió preguntando y yo contestando, mi padre se veía muy intrigado por saber mas y sobre todo como estaba ella , he de admitir que para él era como una hija y supongo que ya que solo tuvo 2 varones la había acogido como tal , salí 1 hora y media mas tarde de lo que debería por su culpa dejándolo muy contento , pero no estaba dispuesto a perder una noche de sexo con Serena todavía no era muy tarde , así que fui con Kaolinete a preguntar por su dirección para hacerle una visita sorpresa.

-Hola preciosa- me puso esos ojitos que conocía tan bien- necesito que me des la dirección de Serena- me miró extrañada ¡Debía inventar algo rápido para que no sospechara nada!- tengo algo que consultar con ella sobre el caso y no puede esperar a mañana.

-Esta bien- lo dijo no muy convencida pero se puso a buscarla en el ordenador- ¿No quieres pasar un rato conmigo antes de irte - lo dijo en un tono sarcástico pero lo ignoré totalmente.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo- miré el reloj- es muy tarde tal vez en otra ocasión- me sonrió.

-De acuerdo lo dejaremos para otro momento que no estés tan agobiado con el trabajo - le guiñé y me fui con el papel con su dirección.

Cogí el coche y me planté en el lugar enseguida, estaba muy ceca de la comisaria, aproveché que entró un vecino para acceder al portal y luego llamé a su ático , intenté relajarme mientras que esperaba que se abriera la puerta .

Cuando por fin lo hizo no la dejé hablar siquiera la cogí del trasero haciendo que enroscara las piernas por mi cintura y la besé con fervor. Se había cambiado de ropa pero se seguía viendo increíble.

-Serena voy a hacerte pasar la mejor noche de tu vida- seguí besándola, ella no dijo nada solo asintió perdida en el deseo como yo - ¿Donde?

-Allí- señaló una habitación, la llevé allí dejándola caer en la cama y desnudándola , ella lo hizo también conmigo. Aunque notaba algo diferente en sus besos que con el que nos dimos esta tarde no le di mucha importancia. La probé por todas partes , al llegar a su clítoris lo sorví con fuerza conforme la penetraba con 2 dedos hasta que llegó al orgasmo , luego lo hizo ella conmigo y me sorprendió gratamente que a la hora de correrme se lo tragó todo y no se quitó como hacen la mayoría de las chicas con las que follo. Mientras me reponía para poder por fin follarla la besé tocándola por todas partes , cuando por fin estuve listo me puse el preservativo y me la follé por lo menos 3 veces , 2 por delante y una por el de atrás ¡No sabía que a la señorita Tsukino le iba el sexo anal pero me alegraba mucho! Cuando terminamos con el ultimo cayó exhausta sin decir nada y yo me quede observándola, estaba un poco oscuro pero se veía preciosa. Entonces escuché risas y sonidos de sexo cerca ¿Serían los vecinos? Pero sonaba demasiado cerca miré a Serena y estaba muy dormida , intenté dormir yo también pero no pude pegar ojo con esos ruidos ¡Como podían estar follando a esta hora! Debían llevar ya un buen rato ¿Que hora era? ¡Joder las 5 de la mañana ! Llevaban ya 3 horas sin parar y parecían estar disfrutando mucho, cuando por fin pararon decidí ir al baño y a beber un poco de agua a ver si así me entraba sueño y podía descansar lo poco que quedaba para levantarse , pero lo que vi al salir de la habitación fue algo que me dejó helado y blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma ¡Nunca mejor dicho! ¿Podía ser esto real?

SPOV

¡Joder ahora tenía que quedarse! Pues no iba a quedarme con el calentón que tenía sin desahogarme debía buscar algo y pronto.

-Serena ¿quieres cenar conmigo esta noche y así conocernos mejor? - me preguntó Zaf y no sabía que hacer, tenia ganas de tirarme a Darien que no podía, Andrew ya se había ido a casa , Jadeite también solo me quedaba él pero y si me fallaba como el ultimo…¿Que hacía ? necesitaba alguien que no me dejara a medias pero si no probaba no lo sabría.

-Me encantaría ir… - en ese momento mi teléfono me interrumpió sacándome así del momento, sonreí al ver la pantalla, era Seiya así que ya tenia planes para follar con alguien que sé que me dejará bien satisfecha, le di una mirada de pena -¡ lo siento debo cogerlo!- asintió pero se quedó esperando y no se fue -Dime.

-Hola bombom ¿Tienes hueco para mi esta noche?- reí- me gustaría celebrar a solas tu nuevo puesto- volví a reír.

-Claro que si ¿Donde nos vemos?

-Donde siempre, invito yo y espero que estés descansada para lo que viene después- ya me imaginaba lo que era y estaba más que contenta por volver a tenerlo y disfrutarlo.

-¡Bien allí te veo, ya salgo para allá!

-Nos vemos bombom- colgué sonriendo ¡Bien tenia sexo con Chiba grande en vez del chico eso no estaba mal! Ya probaría a su hermano en otra ocasión.

-Parece que no podrá ser lo nuestro hoy ¿Verdad?- me sorprendió la voz de Zaf cerca de mi oído.

-No, lo siento, es un amigo que quiere celebrar mi nuevo puesto – le sonreí- en otra ocasión será Zaf- le di un beso en los labios sin profundizar en él que lo hizo sonreír .

-¡Bien esperare entonces! Voy a buscar a Rei- se alejó por el pasillo y yo aproveché de irme al restaurante con Seiya ¡Esta noche iba a follar de lo lindo ya dormiría otro día hoy necesitaba sexo del bueno para poder desfogar y quitarme el calentón!

Llegué al lugar y me dirigí al mostrador para preguntar por Seiya.

-Buenas noches vengo con Seiya Chiba- la chica me analizó con la mirada antes de contestar.

-Claro sígame por aquí- se levantó de muy mala gana acompañándome a la mesa donde estaba, nada mas verme se levantó a saludarme con un beso increíble que me dejó casi sin aliento ahora que había probado los besos de ambos hermanos debía reconocer que eran los 2 increíbles, solo me quedaba probar a Darien en la cama pero tendría que ser para otro día, la chica tosió para llamar nuestra atención.

-¿Desea algo mas señor Chiba? - dijo en el tono mas sugerente que había oído en mi vida, el se volvió a ella sin prestarle mucha atención.

-No gracias- luego se centró en mi de nuevo- ¿Nos sentamos bombom?

-Claro que si guapetón- nos sentamos muy pegados así podía acceder a lo que quería antes de llegar a casa,empecé a acariciar su polla que se endureció al instante , le me besaba mientras para acallar sus gemidos como no se veía mucha gente por aquí hoy y estábamos en un lugar apartado, seguí con ello cosa que me estaba poniendo muy cachonda y decidí que aprovecharía un adelanto de lo que tendría después, me reí de mis propios pensamientos.

-Ya he pedido para los 2 espero que no te moleste- negué, ya habíamos quedado unas cuantas veces desde que nos conocimos y nunca me decepcionaba en ningún sentido , ademas de saber lo que deseábamos los 2 sin que hubiera malos entendidos entre nosotros.

-No, lo suponía y ahora- le eché mi mirada mas caliente a la vez que me humedecía con la lengua los labios- ¿Que puedo ir comiendo mientras llega la comida?- sonrió.

-No lo sé – me dio un muerdo en la boca- dímelo tu bombom, sabes que lo que digas se hará- ¡Dios me encantaba que fuera tan complaciente! Sonreí, miré alrededor y me puse debajo de la mesa, abrí su bragueta y saqué su erección ¡Tenia una polla enorme ! Empece masajeándola y después la metí en mi boca todo lo que pude mientras me tocaba yo misma ¡Oh dios necesitaba correrme! No tardé mucho en hacerlo a la vez que Seiya lo hacia en mi boca y me bebía todo lo que salió de el ¡Dios había sido muy liberador después de la tensión acumulada del día- ¡Joder bombom vas a acabar conmigo como sigas así!- sonreí dándole mi mirada mas ardiente.

-Si seguro- me relamí y pude ver el deseo en su mirada- ahora dime si hay alguien ahí para salir – tiro de mi poniéndome en su regazo.

-No se ha dado cuenta nadie de tu incursión- empezó a besarme el cuello- pero debo añadir que vamos a cenar muy rápido e irnos inmediatamente a casa para follar nada mas terminemos, y pienso hacerlo toda la noche -me removí sobre él y noté como se estaba despertando de nuevo.

-Yo deseo lo mismo así que estoy de acuerdo- empezó a acariciarme las piernas a la vez que me mordisqueaba la oreja, así que decidí bajarme a mi silla por el bien de los 2 .

-Bien, ahora cuéntame como te ha ido en tu primer día - así estuvimos hablando de mi primer día mientras que estábamos comiendo contándole todo lo del caso por encima ya que era secreto de sumario todavía y nada mas terminar nos fuimos a nuestros coches para dirigirnos a mi ático para terminar la noche como se debe.

Aparqué en mi plaza y fui a buscarlo a la puerta para que entrara conmigo por el parking después de dejar su coche aparcado fuera, venía un poco desconcertado.

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿No habrás cambiado de opinión verdad?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¡No! Es solo que ese coche de ahí se parece mucho al de mi hermano pero sería imposible que estuviera por aquí ¿verdad?- me miró interrogante ¡Como si yo supiera a donde va !

-Será uno parecido , venga vamos arriba ya que Mina seguro debe estar viendo la tele o algo así - me miró con la ceja alzada-¿Que ?

-¿No tiene a nadie a quien follar hoy?- reí.

-No, por lo que se ve su amigo- hice comillas en el aire- trabaja hasta tarde y no tenía ganas de salir a buscar a otro sola- Seiya me acorraló en el ascensor una vez dentro y con las puertas cerradas, le subí una pierna a la cintura.

-A mi mientras no le moleste el ruido que haremos me da igual lo que haga- me besó de forma salvaje a la vez que me apretaba el trasero y apegaba aun más su erección a mi centro ¡Dios necesitaba urgentemente un buen polvo!

Gracias a dios llegamos enseguida a mi puerta donde nada mas abrir me extrañó encontrarme todo a oscuras y ni rastro de Mina, pero al escuchar gemidos de su habitación supuse que al final había encontrado con quien pasar el rato ¡Mejor así no le molestarían nuestros gemidos! Nos fuimos desnudando camino a mi habitación y cuando llegamos a ésta apenas llevábamos nada de ropa.

-Tumbate que quiero saborearte bien- me dijo relamiéndose los labios- ya que en el restaurante no pude- le sonreí mientras me ponía en posición y abría las piernas- ahora quiero verte disfrutar como lo he hecho yo- ¡Joder! Empezó a lamerme y a darme mordisquitos a la vez que me penetraba con los dedos ¡Dios necesitaba que me la metiera pero ya!

-¡Seiya por favor te necesito dentro ya!- se rió.

-¡A tus ordenes bombom!- cogió un condón de mi mesilla y me lo dio para que se lo pusiera , cosa que hice mas que gustosa, lo senté en el borde de la cama subiéndome yo sobre él para montarlo, conforme iba entrando en mi notaba lo que era el comienzo de un orgasmo ¡Dios estaba demasiado cachonda ! No creo que durara mucho antes de correrme.

-Estoy demasiado caliente Seiya, si no te corres ya lo haré sola - me sonrió y me besó de forma salvaje acompasando sus movimientos a los míos acariciando mi clítoris en el proceso y así sin darnos cuenta llegamos al primero de la noche, después vinieron no sé cuantos más ¡Joder miré el reloj después del ultimo y llevábamos ya 3 horas follando sin parar. Seiya tenia mucho aguante para un hombre de 30 años y sabía muy bien lo que hacía ¡En la cama era todo un experto!

-Ven aquí bombom y durmamos algo antes de levantarnos-levantó las sábanas para que me acomodara junto a él , le di un ligero beso en los labios antes de retirarme.

-Empieza tu, voy a ir al baño- rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo – empezó a bostezar- pero no sé si aguantaré hasta que vengas - le sonreí dándole un muerdo en el labio.

\- No hace falta que esperes, duérmete, yo te seguiré nada mas llegue del baño - asintió y se volvió, cogí mi bata de dormir , aunque era pequeña y tapaba poco no iba a verme nadie , Mina y su amigo solían dormir hasta tarde y Seiya, bueno si me veía no importaba mucho ya había visto todo lo que se podía ver.

Salí de la habitación al baño, cuando terminé fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de acostarme y entonces fue cuando lo vi, allí de pie mirándome como si fuera un fantasma ¿Que hacia Darien aquí?

-¿Darien ?- asintió sin decir nada- ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Cuando has entrado?- entonces me percaté de lo estúpido de mi pregunta, estaba en ropa interior y se veía muy despeinado junto a la habitación de Mina ¡Mierda se lo había tirado antes que yo! ¡Joder ! ¿Pero como?

-¿Y tu ? Acabo de dejarte en tu habitación y ahora salgo y estas ahí…- dijo mirando de la puerta a mi ¡Joder con Mina se lo había tirado pensando que era yo!

-Supongo que Mina no te ha dicho nada- entrecerró los ojos mirándome- con la que te has acostado es mi hermana gemela Mina y por tu cara de sorpresa intuyo que no te lo dijo cuando lo hicisteis- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Entonces tu y yo no hemos tenido sexo?- negué- ¡Mierda! Vine aquí con la esperanza de tenerlo y al final me he tirado a tu hermana - reímos juntos de lo estúpido que sonaba miré detenidamente y se veía mas que aceptable, me mordí el labio.

-Por lo menos lo habrás disfrutado ¿no?- asintió mirándome entera del mismo modo que lo miré antes yo ¡Dios como me ponía cuando hacia eso! ¿Como podía ser que después de todo el sexo que había tenido volviera a tener ganas de hacerlo?

-Tu hermana no lo hace nada mal me pregunto- se acercó a mi tocándome el pelo -¿Como sería hacerlo con la original?- suspiré ¡Joder que directo , me estaba poniendo muy caliente a pesar de haber echado muchos polvos ya ! Ademas no estaría bien tirarme a Darien después de a Seiya , aunque si lo pensaba bien el acababa de tirarse a mi hermana también con lo que estábamos en tablas. Así que me dije ¡Que demonios!

-Y yo me pregunto lo mismo- se quedó extrañado de lo que dije pero lo besé antes que dijera nada y rompiera la magia del momento , ahora no quería hablar de Seiya o Mina solo quería follármelo bien duro antes que amaneciera y lo arrastré al sofá- ¿Tienes aquí condones?

-¡Mierda los dejé en mi pantalón en el cuarto!- sonreí.

-No te preocupes en el baño tenemos Mina y yo siempre de emergencia ahora vuelvo - le di un muerdo en el labio antes de ir por ellos ¡Solo esperaba que nadie nos interrumpiera el momento!-¡Aquí están !- dejé por lo menos 4 sobre la mesita junto al sofá y me subí sobre él besándolo y tocando sus gloriosos músculos por todos lados, el me quitó la bata e hizo lo mismo. Cuando chupo mis pezones ¡Dios sentí una corriente que me recorrió entera de arriba a abajo y me puso los pelos de punta! Deseaba probarlo, así que me arrodillé junto a él sacando su polla del bóxer y liberando así su erección ¡Joder era igual o más grande que la de su hermano que ya era decir! Los Chiba estaban muy bien dotados de todo.

Después de comerlo y beberlo a conciencia , me devolvió el favor y volví a correrme como si no hubiera hecho nada antes de cogerlo a él ¡Mierda! Fue increíble y cuando me penetró por detrás de esa forma tan salvaje y animal no pude resistir más y volví a correrme casi al momento ¡Dios gastamos los 4 condones que traje en un rato y estaba mas que satisfecha y exhausta ¡Era otro dios en la cama! ¡Joder debía convencerlos de follarlos a la vez algún día! Tenía que ser impresionante tener a uno en cada lado llenándome completamente.

-¡Joder ha sido… guau! No esperaba que fuera así- dijo casi sin aliento, al verdad es que yo sí esperaba que fuera exactamente así.

-Si, debo reconocer que a mi también me ha gustado y mucho - lo miré sonriendo- ¿Por eso viniste aquí? ¿Buscando follar conmigo?- asintió.

-Si , Kaolinete me dio tu dirección y vine sin avisar, al abrir la puerta supuse que eras tú - me entrecerró los ojos- ¡No sabía que tenias una hermana gemela!- mientras hablábamos me puse la bata y él el bóxer por si venía alguien, ya casi estaba amaneciendo y por la hora que era ya no me iba a dar tiempo de dormir, sonreí antes de contestar.

-Tu tampoco preguntaste -rió- ¿No notaste nada entre nosotras?- aunque sabía que muchos hombres ni siquiera se daban cuenta, cuando Seiya la conoció notó la diferencia, el hecho que Darien no lo hubiera hecho me hacía sentir mal sin saber porque.

-He de admitir que al besarla cuando llegué no me encendió tanto como el beso de esta tarde pero estaba tan cegado por follarte que no me paré a pensar en ello- me pasó un brazo por el hombro poniendo la mano en mi pecho y pellizcando mi pezón- ahora que lo sé no os confundiré , seguro- dijo muy confiado cosa que me extrañada , tal vez que gustó más con Mina que conmigo pero eso era algo que no quería saber.

-Creo que debo ir a darme una ducha y arreglarme para el trabajo- lo besé en los labios- y tu deberías hacer lo mismo o llegaremos tarde- cuando me había levantado tiró de mi sobre el colocándome a horcajadas encima de su erección, metió las manos por debajo de la bata acariciándome y mordiéndome el cuello.

-¿Podemos ducharnos juntos?- le sonreí y asentí.

-Pero debe ser ya , no creo que a mi acompañante le haga mucha gracia verme ducharme con otro- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No me acordaba que tu también estabas con alguien ¿Con quien te fuiste? - me miraba pidiendo explicaciones a mi ¡Vaya con Darien!

-Pues con alguien ¿Que mas da ? Ya lo veras luego seguro que lo conoces muy bien- reí para mis adentros ¡Me gustaría ver la cara de ambos al verse sobre todo sabiendo que me los había tirado a ambos!- lo arrastré conmigo al baño donde nos duchamos , entre toqueteos y besos pero sin llegar a hacerlo de nuevo supongo que nuestros cuerpos no resistían ya mas polvos por hoy, salimos del baño con una toalla cada uno y me encontré con un Zoi muy enfadado mirándome fijamente.

-¿Qué te pasa ? ¿Porque me miras así?- señaló a Darien y a mi habitación.

-¿Seguro que no lo sabes?- rodé los ojos, miré a Darien que me miraba con cara sorprendida de verme hablar sola.

-Es Zoi, lleva conmigo desde los 10 años, es como el hermano que nunca tuve- alzó una ceja.

-¿Estas diciendo que vives con tu hermana gemela que es idéntica a ti y un fantasma ?- le asentí- ¿Hay algo mas que deba saber?- iba a contestar pero me interrumpieron.

-¡Si! Que eres muy bueno en la cama- saltó Mina por detrás de mi y la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mina si sabías que Darien venía a buscarme ¿Porque no le dijiste que no eras yo?- suspiró mirándonos a ambos.

-Porque estaba sola y caliente , el apareció como caído del cielo y dejame decirte Sere que esta como quiere por lo que aproveche la oportunidad, ya sabes que no es la primera vez que intercambiamos amantes - la señalé con el dedo.

-Eso es hablándolo previamente y cuando los hemos catado primero ¡Te lo has tirado antes que yo! Eso no es justo- Darien se reía de nuestra discusión, incluso se acomodó en el sofá a mirarnos.

-¿Y como iba a hacerlo si no estabas? Por cierto anoche tuviste fiesta también ¿quien fue?- me miraba riéndose.

-No te importa bastante tengo con Zoi para que vengas tu también a agobiarme con lo mismo- miré a Zoi que estaba que echaba humo.

-¿Como has podido follar a los 2 hermanos la misma noche Serena? ¡Encima uno de ellos es tu compañero! ¡No deberías mezclar el trabajo y el placer ! Podría salirte muy caro- rodé los ojos Zoi como siempre era muy exagerado para su bien.

-Lo tengo controlado y no te preocupes que solo follaré fuera de las horas de trabajo así no mezclare nada- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Estas segura? Porque dejame decirte que no sé si podrás comportarte con ese tipo todo el día a tu lado- reí.

-¿Qué? - lo señalé con el dedo acusador- ¡Solo porque esta muy bueno crees que no podré aguantar las ganas de follármelo! - lo miré enojada apuntándolo con el dedo- ¡Sabes que cuando me concentro en el trabajo no me distraigo por nada ni por nadie y me duele que pienses lo contrario!- Suspiró.

-¿Crees que esta bien haberte follado a un hermano y luego hacerlo con el otro? Cuando se encuentren se va a forman una que verás- no pensé en que pudieran tomarlo a mal.

-Nos iremos antes que lo hagan – lo miré suspirando- ¿Te parece bien?

-No es lo que me parezca a mi sino a ti y no lo estas viendo de forma perspectiva.

-¡Joder Zoi ya te he dicho que nos iremos ya!- Mina al imaginarse lo que estábamos hablando empezó a echar a Darien .

-¡Tú será mejor que te vistas y te vayas! Esto parece una conversación íntima de familia que no deberías presenciar- el me miraba con cara estupefacta.

-¿De verdad hay un tipo ahí que solo ves tú?- rodé los ojos.

-Si y ahora mismo desearía no hacerlo créeme me está poniendo de los nervios.

-¡Esta bien voy a vestirme!- se alejó al cuarto de Mina y ella se quedó allí recostada en el sofá.

-Deberías controlar tu temperamento cuando discutes con Zoi, no se ve bien cuando te pones en ese plan y menos con visitas delante.

-Si pero esta criticando mi comportamiento y no puedo asentir sin más ¡No lo veo!- el seguía mirándome enojado pero sin decir nada.

-¿Y porqué es esta vez?- suspiré mirando hacía las 2 habitaciones para asegurarme que ninguno estaba delante.

-Por acostarme con Seiya y Darien la misma noche- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Te has follado a los 2 Chiba esta noche?- asentí, me entrecerró los ojos - entonces te lo tiraste después de hacerlo yo – volví a asentir- ¡Joder dejame probar a Seiya! Estoy segura que folla como los dioses al igual que su hermano…- sonreí recordando los polvos que echamos anoche.

-Mina el nota la diferencia entre nosotras así que si quieres tirártelo sólo hazlo como tú no como yo- se cruzó de brazos resoplando.

-Ya lo he intentado y no quiere- reí.

-Pues ahí no puedo hacer nada, ahora voy a vestirme y dejalo dormir hasta que tenga que irse yo debo irme ya, a ver si tenemos los resultados de los análisis de Sayori listos.

-¡No quiero saber sobre nada de muertes así que te dejo con tus asuntos y me voy a dar una ducha que la necesito urgentemente después de lo de anoche!- le sonreí.

-¡Si anda ve! - luego volví a Zoi- en cuanto a ti dejemos el tema ya ¿De acuerdo? ¿Y donde estuviste ayer que no te vi en todo el día?

-Por ahí, de todas maneras no me echaste mucho en falta- lo miré poniéndome en jarras.

-¿Porque lo dices? Sabes que siempre te echo de menos- suspiré- solo que estuve ocupada con el trabajo, tenemos un caso de asesinato y por lo que he visto el tipo lo ha hecho antes y lo seguirá haciendo mientras no lo cojamos- me miró sorprendido.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- negué.

-Hasta que no tenga al menos un sospechoso no puedo mandarte a ver nadie Zoi, lo siento, espero tener algo pronto- entonces lo sentí detrás de mi ¡Mierda hoy no era mi día en absoluto!

-¡Bombom, buenos días!- me dio la vuelta besándome suavemente , me cogió la cintura y yo enrede mis manos en su pelo respondiendo ardientemente a su beso-¿Hablando con Zoi de nuevo?- me sonrió y le respondí la sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días! Así es pero ya hemos terminado ¿Porque no vamos a la habitación? Debo arreglarme para el trabajo sino llegar…

-¿Seiya?- ¡Mierda no me dio tiempo quitarlo de en medio antes que llegara!- ¿Qué coño?- me miró a mi, a él y la forma que nos hallábamos y creo que encajó las piezas, se veía muy mosqueado no sé porque- ¡Mierda! ¡Me voy tengo prisa!- salió como alma que lleva el diablo y Seiya me miró extrañado.

-¿Que hacia Darien aquí?- tenía que decirle solo la verdad a medias.

-Pues por lo visto pasó la noche con Mina – se rió.

-¿En serio? Bueno, son ambos tal para cual así que lo disfruten mientras les dure- me volvió a besar encenciéndome de nuevo ¿Pero que me pasaba ? ¡Mierda no tenia tiempo para esto debía ir a trabajar! Así que lo separé de mi con mucho trabajo.

-Tengo que irme- le di un ligero beso en los labios- así que lo tendremos que dejar para otra ocasión- le volví a besar escapando a mi habitación y dejándolo allí de pie.

¡Mierda ! ¿Que coño le había pasado a Darien? ¿Porque había salido así de la casa sin siquiera saludar a su hermano? ¡Supongo que lo hablaría con el dentro de nada en el trabajo! Ahora tenía que vestirme y cambiar el chip al de trabajo para no desviarme de lo importante que era atrapar al maldito cabrón que esta secuestrando y matando chicas.

 **URSU.**

 **Bueno aquí esta el siguiente ¿Que les ha parecido? Muy ardiente ¿Verdad?**

 **Pues esa es mi intención con esta historia, trabajando el enfoque de la vida de Serena como sensitiva y policía además de su promiscua vida sexual.**

 **Espero que sigan la historia porque esto no ha hecho mas que comenzar.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir ahí , no seguimos leyendo.**

 **En cuanto a actualizaciones es un tema que me preguntan mucho pero debo decir que no lo sé porque llevo tantas a la vez que no cuento con un tiempo determinado, simplemente voy por turnos y conforme las termino las voy subiendo.**

 **A partir de ahora agradeceré los reviews personalmente asi que gracias dse todo corazón para las que comentaron los capítulos anteriores:**

 **Serenity usagi, Lita Wellington , yssareyes48 , Maryels y Mario TA.**

 **En cuanto al resto gracias por leer mis historias y espero se animen a dejarme un comentario.**

 **Muchos besos ¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

DPOV

¡Joder no me puedo creer que Serena haya estado 3 horas follando con Seiya sin parar! ¿Como coño podía aguantar tanto? Si hasta yo que era un dios del sexo no había estado nunca follando tantas horas seguidas. ¿Y con Seiya? , suspiré , según tenia entendido mi hermano no era muy bueno en la cama o al menos eso me dijo la que era su prometida mientras me la follaba uno de esos días que estaba tan cansado para irme después del polvo que me quede allí , a ella le dio por charlar ¡Maldita zorra mentirosa ! ¿Como podía ser malo si había estado 3 horas sin parar con Serena? No hizo mas que usarme para librarse del compromiso que no quería en vez de hablarlo con él y dejarlo, poniendo así en contra mía a toda mi familia, me revolví el pelo de la frustración , desde ese día no confían en mi para nada y con razón , sé que no estuvo bien follarme a la prometida de mi hermano pero en mi defensa diré que ella me busco a mi y no al revés¿Que podía hacer? ¡No era de piedra! Y ella no estaba mal, no era de lo mejor que he probado pero estaba bastante bien.

¡Mierda me la ha devuelto con creces! ¡Se ha follado a Serena antes que yo! ¡Maldito cabrón! Después de lo de la zorra mi relación con mi hermano se distanció a un punto que apenas nos toleramos cerca el uno al otro, y ahora compartimos amante, volví a suspirar con frustración , solo esperaba que no fuera nada serio , después de follarla no sé si podré dejarlo, ¡Dios Serena es como una droga que una vez que la pruebas no puedes parar de hacerlo! La cuestión es ¿Seguirá follándose a mi hermano a la vez que a mi? ¿Pero que me pasa? ¡Dios no sé porque me molesta tanto que folle con Seiya! Sobretodo después de haberme follado a su hermana ¡Dios debe ser increíble poder follarlas a la vez! ¿pero que dices Darien? Pensaba que los tríos no eran lo mío pero el hecho de contar con 2 mujeres iguales a Serena ¡Dios eso me ponía a 100! Aunque Mina no estaba mal, Serena me pone más que cualquiera de las tías con las que me he acostado hasta ahora, el problema aquí va a ser que somos compañeros, trabajaremos juntos con toda esta tensión sexual y tendré que hacer un esfuerzo en concentrarme, eso sin tener en cuenta que mi padre me mataría si se enterara de lo que he hecho ¿o debería decir lo que hemos hecho? Aunque tal vez su relación con Seiya si la aprobara, suspiré en derrota, ¡Seiya el perfecto sería el ideal para su niña!

Si no me equivocaba ella era como yo y no creo que quiera algo formal con nadie por lo que si es libre seguirá follando con quien le plazca ¡Joder ! ¿Porque eso me molesta? Yo puedo hacer lo mismo y follarme a otras ¡Si eso haré! Iré a la comisaría ahora mismo, cogeré a Kaolinete antes de empezar y me la follaré duro contra las taquillas de los vestuarios a ver si así se me despeja la mente de Seiya y Serena follando… ¡Mierda!

Llegué a la comisaria y fui directo a mi objetivo que nada mas entrar por la puerta ya me daba una mirada ardiente ¡Bien esta preparada para un asalto de Chiba! Miré alrededor y no se veía mucha gente ¡mejor así no se darían cuenta! No quiero que Andrew vuelva a llamarme la atención por follar aquí.

-¡Buenos días Kaolinete! – le di mi mejor mirada sensual y ella ya empezó con el coqueteo.

-¡Buenos días Darien!- me dijo mirándome y chupándose los labios- me alegro mucho de verte por aquí tan temprano- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Tan temprano era? ¡da igual tu a lo tuyo Chiba!

-¿Temprano? ¡Vaya no me había dado cuenta!- lo dije con mi voz mas sensual , ella asintió levantándose y acorralándome contra el escritorio, no se veía a nadie más cerca de nosotros así que la cogí de la cintura y le susurré al oído- ¿Vamos a los vestuarios ?- rió- anoche no pude compensarte por tu ayuda y me gustaría hacerlo ahora ¿Que me dices? - me miró de forma pícara y me arrastró hacía los mismos, una vez dentro echó la llave y se empezó a desnudar , la paré enseguida ¡No podía entretenerme era solo un polvo rápido!- Mejor dejate la ropa puesta , apoyate en el banco y yo me encargo de todo preciosa – hizo lo que le pedí , saque mi erección que no parecía estar muy por la labor ¿Sería por todos los polvos de anoche o por Kaolinete? ¡Deja de divagar Chiba y centrate en lo que estamos! Le eché a un lado sus bragas y se la metí de golpe ¡Mierda no sentía lo mismo que con Serena pero bastaría! Empecé a follarla bien duro escuchando sus gemidos de placer, pero no conseguía llegar al orgasmo ¡Mierda! Hasta que me acordé de Serena , su forma de montarme, el sabor de su sexo, como relamía el mío , como la follaba hace un rato… ¡Joder cuando menos me lo esperaba me corrí de forma impresionante y ella me siguió al momento! ¡Mierda! había tenido que pensar en ella para correrme, solo esperaba que fuera algo temporal y no duradero , tal vez es un solo capricho que al saberla con mi hermano ha aumentado ¡Dios 3 horas, no podía quitarme eso de la cabeza! Su hermana aguantó 3 polvos que duraron algo mas de 1 hora y ella después de 3 horas con mi hermano terminó el resto de la noche conmigo ¡Dios es una diosa insaciable al igual que yo y nos compenetraremos bien estoy seguro! Solo queda asegurarse que la tendré cuando quiera.

-¡Joder Darien nunca me decepcionas!- iba a besarme y me alejé, lo nuestro había terminado y era hora de volver al trabajo .

-Ahora debemos empezar el día sin que nadie note nada- me miró muy enfadada.

-¿Nadie o Serena? - me miró de forma amenazante - ¡Desde luego Darien! ¿Siempre va a ser así contigo? - la miré con la ceja alzada ¿Que coño quería decir?- follar y adiós.

-Nadie – dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra- y que yo sepa no te he jurado amor eterno ni tu a mi , ya sabes como va esto tenemos ganas, nos juntamos y follamos fin de la discusión.

-¡Muy bien pues si es así me follaré a todo el que se me ponga a tiro a partir de ahora !- la miré riendo.

-¿No es lo que has estado haciendo?- negó poniéndose muy encendida.

-No, he estado esperando que reflexionaras y decidieras ir un paso mas allá , guardándote una fidelidad que no te mereces ni devuelves de ninguna manera- reí a carcajadas.

-¿En serio? Pues dejame decirte que no la quiero, me da igual con quien folles y si no quieres hacerlo más ya encontrare a otra que este dispuesta- y tenía en mente a la chica perfecta para eso y no era ella en absoluto.

-¡Imbécil! Ya te arrepentirás de esto- salió dando un portazo con los ojos un poco lagrimosos ¡pero no era mi culpa ! En ningún momento le di pie a pensar que iba en serio con ella ¡Dios mujeres quien las entiende!

-¡Tío! ¿qué le has hecho a Kaolinete? - ¡Oh Zaf me venía como anillo al dedo ahora mismo!- se veía muy mal cuando la he visto salir de aquí.

-¡Zaf necesito un amigo ahora mismo!- me palmeó el hombro y nos sentamos juntos en el banco.

-¡Pues aquí me tienes!- miró el reloj- todavía nos quedan 20 minutos para empezar el turno, así que cuenta.

-¡Joder si que he venido temprano! -reímos- Esta mañana solo quería irme y venir aquí para despejar la mente pero he llegado demasiado pronto – me reí.

-¿Y has aprovechado para follarte a Kaolinete?- asentí.

-Pero por lo que me ha dicho pensaba que eramos exclusivos o algo así ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Yo follando sólo con una mujer!

-¿En serio? ¡Vaya ! Si que estaba equivocada- me dio un codazo en el costado- porque anoche si no hubiera sido por tu padre te hubieras follado bien duro a la diosa de Serena – reí- ¿o me equivoco?

-Lo hice- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- anoche le pedí su dirección a Kaolinete y fui allí a hacerlo , lo que no contaba es que tuviera una gemela idéntica a ella en casa y me la tiré creyendo que era Serena - abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Hay 2 como ella? ¡Dios eso debe ser increíble ! Follar con 2 tías cañón como ellas y que sean idénticas ¡Dios me estoy poniendo duro de solo pensarlo!

-Si pero aunque físicamente son iguales, he de decirte que Serena aguanta mas y es mucho mejor en la cama que su hermana- volvió a abrir los ojos más.

-¿Te las tiraste a las 2?- asentí- ¿Hiciste un trío con las 2 diosas rubias? ¡Debo conseguirlo yo también!- golpeó el puño sobre su palma.

-¡No tío primero me tiré a una y después a la otra! ¿No has escuchado lo que dije? - negó- dije que me tiré a su hermana pensando que era ella .

-Ya veo ¿pero como? No entiendo , ayer cuando dejé a Serena me dijo que iba con un amigo a cenar y supuse…- ¡Mierda Seiya!

-Si que fue con su amigo a cenar , luego a casa a follar – abrió los ojos como platos- y no adivinarías nunca quien era- me miró expectante.

-¿Quien ? ¡Vamos tío me tienes en ascuas! - se veía muy ansioso y se lo dije sin mas.

-Seiya- abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Tu hermano?- volví a asentir- ¡No … lo puedo… creer!- después de un momento meditando se volvió a mi - ¿Qué hizo, dejar de lado a tu hermano por ti? - ¿Que?- Eso seguro que lo debió cabrear mucho- negué.

-¡No! Después de 3 horas con él follando- hice énfasis en la ultima palabra- sin parar y no dejarme dormir, salí a beber algo de agua , nos encontramos en el pasillo y follamos , fin de la historia- silbó.

-¡Vaya con Serena! ¡Debe ser una maravilla! ¡Dios después de 3 horas sin parar de follar con tu hermano se lo monta contigo! - asentí.

-Y estuvimos hasta antes de amanecer ¡Dios es buenísima y me hizo correrme como ninguna otra!- rió.

-¡Seguro que a tu hermano lo tuvo igual! - lo miré muy malamente ¡maldito cabrón! Pero solo decía la verdad ¡maldita sea!

-Si no me lo recuerdes , no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza y sin entender bien porqué me molesta tanto - rió palmeándome.

-¿Entonces si tan saciado acabaste porque te has tirado a Kaolinete?- ¡Mierda! Ni loco le decía la verdad.

-La verdad no lo sé, pero lo necesitaba- no iba a contarle que solo que corrí pensando en ella.

-Pues ahora que ya la probaste me toca a mi – me guiñó el ojo- a ver si esta noche puedo escaparme con ella- ¡Joder! Asentí de mala gana, no podía obligarla a no hacerlo ya que no teníamos nada serio, cosa que no iba a pasar por supuesto ¡Yo era el dios Chiba y no necesitaba de ninguna mujer a mi lado! Solo la follaría cuando quisiera , como quisiera y no me metería con los demás por hacer lo mismo, suspiré , aunque eso me molestara y mucho.

-¡Darien, Zafiro vamos es casi la hora!- entró Andrew llamándonos a ambos- lo miré como preguntando que coño quería , todavía faltaban unos 10 minutos , el rodó los ojos- tu padre va a presentar formalmente a Serena a los demás y tenemos que estar todos allí- luego se volvió a mi- y después debéis ir al laboratorio Amy ya tiene todo listo ¡Ah y me ha dicho que es importante que vaya Serena!- asentimos y se fue no sin antes darnos una mirada de daros prisa ¡Mierda! Debía centrarme en el caso y dejar a un lado el sexo por el momento.

-Pues vamos a ver nuestra compañera y diosa del sexo dar su discurso de jefa ¿no crees?- reímos y fuimos al lugar donde se hallaban ya todos congregados. Mi padre y Serena estaban absortos en una conversación que se veía demasiado íntima y no quise interrumpir , cosa que no pensaba Andrew que si lo hizo , pueden llamarme loco pero a mi parecer estaban coqueteando descaradamente delante de mi padre ¿Habrían follado ya o estaba en proceso de..? ¡Bien eso quería decir que lo de Seiya no era nada serio! ¡Gracias a dios! No creo poder dejar de follarla solo por ser su novia, tampoco que mis padres lo aprueben pero por otro lado no tiene porque enterarse.

-¡Bienvenidos todos aquí! Es un placer para mi presentaros a Serena Tsukino, nuestra nueva compañera y desde hace años como una hija para mi – miró a todos los presentes advirtiéndoles con la mirada- ¡Espero que la respeten como si fuera yo mismo, su puesto es el de Jerry por lo que cuando tenga que ausentarme, se quedará a hacer mi trabajo y espero la respeten como si fuera yo mismo - la miró sonriendo y ella le devolvió la sonrisa - siempre podrás contar con el apoyo de Andrew para lo que quieras… – lo miré y no me gustó la mirada que le dio a Serena , ella se la devolvió de igual forma, yo que era experto en lenguaje corporal sexual estaban diciéndose en clave que lo pasarían muy bien "follando" juntos ademas de trabajar claro ¡mierda con Andrew! Luego me criticaba a mi por coquetear aquí y el ya estaba casi encima de la chica nueva, cuando reaccioné de nuevo de mis pensamientos mi padre ya estaba acabando con su discurso y le daba paso a Serena que una vez que subió arriba pude darme cuenta de las miradas que recibía del resto, sobre todo de los hombres ¡Joderos que me la he follado yo primero! O al menos eso creía…Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

-Bien quiero agradecer a todos el que estén aquí para verme , espero que nos llevemos bien, a algunos los he conocido ya y a los demás espero hacerlo pronto, sin más me despido ya que todos tenemos mucho que hacer , y de nuevo gracias - todos aplaudieron mas a ella que a su discurso y se la comían mientras bajaba las escaleras con cara de pervertidos , si mi padre se diera cuenta los mataría sin dejar rastro de ninguno, estaba seguro de ello.

Al bajar se acercó a Andrew de nuevo , los veía demasiado cercanos cosa que me molestaba y decidí hacer acto de presencia para alejarlos de forma disimulada ¡Bien por mi!

-Bien ahora que has terminado con tu discurso- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- y has dejado claro quien es la nueva jefa ,Amy nos espera, será mejor que volvamos con lo nuestro - lo dije intencionadamente dando que pensar, Andrew me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Si Amy ya tiene todo sobre la autopsia y el análisis del pájaro de la caja, nos ha dicho que quiere verte allí… - dijo alejándose junto a Zafiro que ya empezaba a desplegar sus encantos con ella, yo iba a acompañarlos pero Andrew me interrumpió.

-¿Que ocurre Darien?- me sonreía de forma altanera- ¿porque me ha parecido que marcabas tu territorio?- reí.

-No era esa mi intención, el hecho de follar con ella no implica ninguna exclusividad por parte de ninguno- rió de nuevo ¿Que coño le pasaba?

-¡Vaya veo que la has probado ya!- me guiñó el ojo- yo también pienso hacerlo pronto solo esperaba el momento apropiado y asegurarme antes que no quería relaciones serias, ahora mismo es lo que menos me interesa- suspiró- dándome palmadas en la espalda- espero que sea como me la imagino, al principio era reacio a hacerlo- me miró fijamente- porque ya sabes eso de tirártela habiéndola conocido siendo apenas una niña- negó con la cabeza resoplando- pero cuando esta mañana me acorraló en el estacionamiento y me dejó claro lo que quería – lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Que coño? ¡Lo había buscado después de la noche de ayer! ¡Dios era insaciable!- y es lo mismo que yo , así que lo disfrutaré si no esta noche mañana, nos vemos Darien, por una vez compartiremos amante ¿Que raro verdad? Nunca hemos tenido los mismos gustos hasta ahora - lo dijo de forma irónica y se alejó de mi riendo ¡maldita sea ! ¡Seguro que sabía que me molestaba el hecho que se la tirara y me lo decía a la cara! ¡Sera cabrón!

-¡Hijo !- me interrumpió mi padre- ¿No deberías estar ya haciendo tu trabajo?- asentí de mala gana- no quiero que te desconcentres por andar de salido- lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos, el resopló molesto - si ya me han dicho que has estado en los vestuarios con Kaolinete esta mañana- suspiré frustrado ¿Quien coño se encargaba de airear mi vida sexual a mi padre?

-Papa no creo que sea de tu incumbencia con quien follo- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo será cuando no lo hagas aquí- suspiró negando- deberías tomar ejemplo de tu hermano y buscarte una novia como él- abrí los ojos de más mirándolo como si fuera algo irreal.

-¿Novia?- me entró el pánico ¿Podría ser que fueran novios? ¡Joder me estaban dando unos sudores de aúpa! Pero Andrew dijo que…

-Si según me ha dicho esta saliendo con alguien especial pero que se lo están tomando con calma.

-¿Quien es ella?- por un lado quería saber y por otro…

-Pues no me dijo su nombre, lo único que dijo fue que era la mujer mas maravillosa que había conocido y que en cuanto estuvieran listos para formalizar nos la traería a casa - ¡Mierda! ¿Sería posible? Necesitaba salir de aquí cuanto antes, no podía seguir escuchando sobre lo fantástico que es Seiya.

-Papa será mejor que vaya con los demás y empecemos con lo nuestro- me palmeó el hombro antes de alejarme.

-Me alegro que te centres, ahora recuerda lo que he dicho y deja los polvos para fuera de aquí- asentí resoplando y me aleje de allí con un cabreo del quince ¿Estarían en una relación abierta ambos? ¿Llegaría a algo mas? ¿Serena lo sabia? No parecía de las que se atan a alguien incluso se le insinuó a Andrew después de follar con ambos ¿Se conformaría sólo con el? ¡Mierda no podía creer que llevaba comiéndome la cabeza toda la mañana por una tía y lo peor de todo es que no entendía el porqué. ¡Bien vamos allá Darien! Me dije antes de entrar en la sala de Amy donde se encontraban todos.

SPOV

¡Dios había tenido que salir casi corriendo de casa por culpa de Seiya que me acorraló dentro de la habitación para un último polvo! ¡Dios era insaciable al igual que yo! Era un dios del sexo al igual que su hermano, eso no podía ponerlo en duda me gustaría montármelo con ambos a la vez para poder probar un trío , aunque por la cara de Darien al ver a Seiya y por los comentarios de éste último de Darien me parece que va a costar un poco convencerlos.

Después de aguantar un rato las riñas de Zoi por follarme a los hermanos Chiba y sobre todo en la misma noche, resoplé frustrada ¡era muy pesado a veces pero lo quería con todo mi corazón! Había sido un pilar importante para mi tanto dentro como fuera del hospital y seguía siéndolo a pesar de no ser esa niñita que conoció.

Cuando llegué a la comisaría lo vi bajarse del coche , quise aprovechar mi oportunidad de insinuarme y saber lo que quería antes de perderlo de vista, seguía estando magnifico como entonces e incluso creo que estaba mejor todavía.

-¡Buenos días Andrew!- le di mi mirada mas sensual a la vez que me mordía el labio, el se quedó evaluándome , supongo que quería asegurarse de que quería , pues bien primero lo primero- ¿estas casado o comprometido?- me miró con los ojos abiertos y completamente en shock.

-No ¿porque?- ¡Bien ! Me acerqué a el para dejarle claro lo que quería, lo acorralé junto al coche a la vez que le agarraba la polla que estaba despertando gracias a mi - ¡Dios Serena !- cerró los ojos gimiendo de placer, aproveché de pegarme a su oído de forma que notara mis labios al hablar.

-Espero que tengamos tiempo de conocernos mas a fondo Andrew- me miró con lascivia y entonces me dije ¡Que coño! Lo cogí de la nuca y lo besé ardientemente metiendo las manos entre su pelo ¡Dios había esperado tanto por este momento ! No me lo tiraba aquí y ahora porque debía centrarme en atrapar a un maldito loco que si no , besaba como los dioses pero debía alejarme o no respondía de mis actos y justo cuando iba a hacerlo me agarró el trasero apretando bien fuerte mis nalgas - ¡Joder Andrew como no me sueltes ahora mismo no creo poder parar!- me sonrió.

-Bien – me soltó- espero que luego me hagas un hueco- sonreí- y si no mañana ¿Qué te parece?- le guiñe el ojo , me arreglé bien antes de alejarme contoneando mi trasero, sabía que me estaba evaluando por detrás así que antes de entrar me volví.

-Espero que te guste lo que ves- me sonrió asintiendo.

-Mas de lo que debería- le devolví la sonrisa antes de entrar donde vi a una llorosa Kaolinete en la entrada que me miraba muy mal ¿Que le pasaría a esta?

-¡Buenos días! ¿Ha venido..?- no me dejó terminar que me interrumpió de muy malas maneras.

-Si quieres saber de Darien estaba muy bien hace un rato cuando follábamos en los vestuarios - me dijo muy directa y me quedó impresionada ¡Vaya con Darien ! Parece que somos tal para cual , bueno a lo que vamos Serena no te desvíes , lo que haga cuando no está conmigo es cosa suya.

-Pues muy bien Kaolinete , no era lo que iba a preguntar pero está bien saberlo, aunque esos comentarios deberías dejarlos para tu intimidad, dado que seré tu jefa a partir de ahora espero que me respetes y no necesito saber lo que haces ni con quién ¿Entendido?- usé mi mejor voz de mando , Zoi a mi lado solo negaba con la cabeza y reía ¡por lo menos ya no estaba enfadado por lo de esta mañana! y de lo de Andrew no dijo nada ¡Vete tu a saber porqué! - ni quiero que te dirijas a mi con ese tono tan altivo y esas palabras tan vulgares ¿de acuerdo?

-Si señora-lo dijo de una manera que no me gustó nada, la miré con la ceja alzada ¡maldita imbécil pero si era mas vieja que yo!

-Nada de señora llámame Serena , tan solo tengo 21- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Esta bien Serena, Artemis te espera en su despacho antes de ir al Briefing para su presentación ante todos – le asentí , Andrew llegó junto a mi en ese momento y nos dimos esas miradas que decían mas que cualquier palabra ¡Bien por mi! Kaolinete tuvo que notar la tensión porque enseguida tosió para llamar la atención. Así que decidí irme para aliviar la tensión.

-Iré con Artemis…

-Te acompaño- dijo Andrew siguiéndome- tengo algo urgente que hablar con él – me guiñó un ojo y reí, solo lo decía para disimular pero creo que Kaolinete era lo suficientemente lista para notar la tensión sexual que había entre ambos, y que puedo decir si llevo soñando con follarlo desde que era una niña. Cuando nos alejamos.

-Has estado muy bien- rio mirándome de forma intensa- aunque no creo que se lo haya tragado- rodó los ojos.

-No me importa lo que crea, y créeme que estaré mejor cuando nos veamos en privado ya lo verás – me mordí el labio mirándolo de igual forma.¡eso esperaba, no me gustaría llevarme un chasco después de tanto tiempo!

-Eso espero, no me gustaría decepcionarme después de tanto tiempo deseándote - abrió los ojos de la impresión así que me acerqué a su oído para susurrarle- todavía guardo tu chaqueta y me he masturbado oliéndola e imaginándote conmigo infinidad de veces desde que me la diste- tragó grueso y se removía inquieto.

-¡Joder eres la mujer mas ardiente que he conocido nunca! ¡Me has puesto cachondo solo con tu forma de hablar, no puedo esperar a follarte bien duro para ver como disfrutas! - ¡Mierda ! ¡Me había puesto a 100! Serena céntrate en lo que estamos , Zoi no se hallaba ahora mismo cerca, seguro que al vernos interactuar juntos no le gustó demasiado y decidió irse , me pregunto ¿Donde irá cuando no lo veo ? Menos mal que habíamos llegado al despacho de Artemis para poder distraerme de Andrew.

-¡Buenos días Artemis!- le di 2 besos- tenemos que terminar todo esto cuanto antes que debo empezar con mi trabajo- Esperaba poder averiguar algo con lo que teníamos que nos llevara al tipo que estaba haciendo esto , sobre todo ahora que sabía que tenía a otra chica con él.

-Si claro preciosa vamos- nos levantamos e íbamos a salir cuando Artemis se volvió a Andrew- asegurate que Darien y Zafiro nos acompañan .

-Claro que si , ahora mismo voy a buscarlos- me dio una significativa mirada antes de irse y fui con Artemis para presentarme a los demás.

Después de la breve presentación donde pude observar a Darien mirándome de forma intensa, me ponía los pelos de punta recordando la noche o mas bien la mañana que habíamos pasado juntos ¡Mierda! Debía centrarme en lo que estaba , así que intenté distraerme con Andrew para evitar acordarme de él y su forma de…

-¡Serena por dios !- ¡Joder que susto me había dado!- ¿Quieres dejar de pensar en sexo? - lo miré malamente , ahora mismo no podía contestarle pero se me ocurrían unas cuantas coas que decirle- ¡No me mires así que estoy convencido que pensabas en follarte a éste también – señaló a Andrew , suspiré por dentro, no se había dado cuenta que pensaba en Darien ¡Menos mal! - ahora centrate en Sayori y en el asesino que debemos coger- asentí , no podía debatir eso yo deseaba cogerlo también.

Terminamos la presentación y mientras charlaba con Andrew vino Darien a buscarme ir con Amy , mientras me alejaba con Zafiro hacia la unidad forense , lo vi quedarse allí charlando con él de algo que no pareció agradarle ¡Vaya parece que Darien tiene muy mal genio hoy ! ¿Será que el no dormir en toda la noche lo hace estar así?

-¡Hola Amy!- dijo Zaf y me di cuenta que divagando habíamos llegado a la sala forense donde se hallaba Amy con todo listo para informarnos.

-Buenos días Amy, soy Serena me alegro de conocerte- le ofrecí las manos para estrecharlas y se relamió los labios mirándome de arriba a abajo antes de contestar y apretarlas con las mías de forma muy sugerente, Zoi a mi lado tan solo negaba con la cabeza.

-Muy buenos días Serena estaba deseando conocerte- volvió a relamerse los labios y me estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa e incómoda ¿era lesbiana? ¡Dios no lo podía creer, incluso Zaf a mi lado la miraba con la boca abierta! ¿No lo sabrían?

-¡Bien dinos que tenemos para empezar cuanto antes!- vino Darien sacándome así del mal rato que estaba pasando, al verlo Amy cambió el chip y se centro en su trabajo ¡Increíble! ¡Cualquiera diría que hace un momento se me estaba insinuando descaradamente y ahora..!

-Bien la chica murió por envenenamiento como dijo Serena- me dio una ardiente mirada ¡Mierda!-por VX- la miramos extrañados y añadió- fue un agente químico creado para agricultura y retirado por su toxicidad, lo que no entiendo es como lo ha conseguido, hace años que no se usa.

-Si hay averiguar donde se puede conseguir algo como eso hoy en día , aunque si lo que dices es cierto no lo habrá conseguido de forma legal- dijo Darien.

\- En cuanto a las violaciones que mencionó Serena no he podido demostrarlo, no hay signos de las mismas- me lo imaginaba ya que se ofrecían para no ser castigadas- no tenemos semen presente , marcas o moratones- suspiré ¡Mierda apenas teníamos nada!

-¿De la caja o del pájaro habéis sacado algo?- pregunté con mucha curiosidad.

-El pájaro es un azulejo común que vive en México, Bolivia y Brasil, así que lo ha traído aquí por alguna razón que se me escapa de momento, he preguntado a tiendas de animales y se pueden pedir por encargo pero no han tenido ninguno de esta especie en años- suspiré en derrota.

-¡Bien podemos empezar por ver…- Darien empezó a hablar pero no lo escuchaba debía hacer algo para poder ver por donde comenzar a buscar, y sólo había algo que podía hacer ahora mismo , así que me alejé de ellos , fui en busca del pájaro que se encontraba sobre una de las mesas dentro de una bolsa ¡tenia que intentarlo! Sólo debía sacarlo y tocarlo para…

-No deberías hacerlo Serena- me sobresaltó Zoi- son pruebas que no se deben tocar , por algo las meten en bolsas ¿No crees?- lo miré muy mal y le dije lo mas bajo que pude para no llamar la atención del resto.

-¡Me importa una mierda Zoi! Estamos en un callejón sin salida y necesitamos algo para seguir! - miré la bolsa en mi mano- es la única opción que nos queda ahora mismo.

-¡Oh esta bien pero deberías decírselo a ellos antes!- miró por detrás de mi y vi a los 3 mirándome muy atentamente, mire a Zoi muy mal ¡Joder seguro que me habían escuchado hablando sola, bien por ti Serena, te has lucido! Me hice la desentendida y me enfoqué en Amy.

-Amy necesito tocar esto- levanté la bolsa - para ver si puedo aportar algo más- se acercó a mi a coger la bolsa de mi mano rozándose conmigo en el proceso ¿Pero que demonios? Miré a los chicos que se hallaban consternados como yo ¿Sabían que era gay?

-No sé si será buena idea, deberíamos hablarlo con Artemis primero en privado a ver que opina- no me dio tiempo a responder que me cogió del brazo y me arrastró a la oficina de éste, antes de salir de la sala forense miré atrás hacia los chicos que cuchicheaban entre ellos mirándome a mi-¿Sabes? siempre he sido fiel a mi pareja pero contigo haría una excepción- esto era muy embarazoso, Zoi nos seguía y me miraba divertido con mi incomodidad, me miró de arriba a abajo – aunque si ella te conociera no le importaría participar- ¿Que? miró a los lados antes de seguir- ¿te apetecería un trío con las 2 ?- abrí los ojos de la impresión , me dejó muda-podemos quedar una noche y conocernos para ver como congeniamos antes de nada- ¡Joder que era directa! Yo seguía muda de la impresión , con los hombres me defendía bien pero con las mujeres no tenía esa suerte, además que no tenía nada de experiencia con ellas , aparte de una vez… -veo que eres de pocas palabras o necesitas pensarlo mejor antes de dar una respuesta así que piénsalo y ya me dices- me guiñó antes de entrar dentro del despacho- Artemis necesitamos tu autorización para hacer algo- nos miró entrecerrando los ojos, nos miró a ambas alternado en cada una un momento, al ver la bolsa de pruebas supongo que se imaginó que era por mi.

-¿Para qué es Serena?- después de recomponerme del shock, suspiré centrándome en lo que estaba.

-No tenemos nada con lo que seguir Artemis , Amy no tiene nada de utilidad ahora mismo y yo he pensado que tal vez tocando el pájaro, qué es algo personal del asesino podré ver algo de interés- me sonrió.

-Por supuesto que si- se dirigió a Amy- ¿Se han hecho ya todas las pruebas al mismo?- asintió- bien puedes hacerlo Serena- Amy me paso la bolsa, la abrí y lo toqué…

 _Eres un lindo pajarito- el animal se removía inquieto entre sus manos queriendo escapar- es una lástima que tengas que morir – lo acariciaba con cariño -pero vas a conservarte precioso por siempre- se levantó a asomarse por la ventana, venía el cartero, se veía como una granja desde fuera, rodeada de bosque , se veían caballos encerrados a lo lejos, podía escuchar sus relinchos , al ver que venía un paquete mas grande que no cabía en el buzón dejó al pájaro de nuevo en la jaula - tú quedate aquí ya terminaremos luego, ahora debo encargarme de otro asunto- abrió la puerta y se acercó al chico , le cogió el paquete y firmó como Caos, cuando el cartero se hubo alejado abrió la caja en la que se encontraban 5 pequeñas coronas de flores con un nombre cada una , se dirigió con ellas a una zona alejada del bosque a los alrededores de la granja, a lo lejos pude ver una fábrica donde hacían unos postres que me encantaban, cuando paró se arrodilló junto a unos montones de tierra plagados de flores donde depositó las coronas sobre ellos, una en cada uno- siempre os tendré en mi corazón aunque la culpa de no estar aquí solo fue vuestra, si tan solo me hubierais devuelto algo del amor que os dí no estaríais ahí-mientras les colocaba las coronas de flores me fijé en los nombres Karmesite, Berjerite, Calaverite, Petsite y María._

-¿Estás bien Serena?- me sacó de mi visión Artemis , asentí muy nerviosa, siempre me pasaba después de una experiencia de éstas.

-Si , solo necesito un poco de agua- el miró a Amy.

-¡Enseguida señor!- salió corriendo y se agachó a mi altura.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- volví a asentir.

-Tengo los nombres de las 5 víctimas anteriores- abrió los ojos sorprendido , me dio papel y boli y los escribí – firmó como Caos al cartero pero no sé si es un nombre real o no, también vi donde está viviendo, es una especie de granja con caballos, rodeada de bosque y apartada de la ciudad,cosa que ya nos imaginábamos por lo que me contó Sayori- asintió - lo único que pude ubicar cerca que puede sernos de utilidad es una fábrica donde hacen postres – sus ojos se iluminaron.

-¡Vaya Serena eres fantástica! Solo con esto último podemos reducir las posibilidades- me miró con un orgullo que siempre deseé de mis padres y nunca tuve.

-Artemis ese loco tiene a otra chica con él, si lo asustamos podría matarla antes de cogerlo- me miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Que propones entonces? Porque supongo que tienes algo en mente- asentí.

-Podemos ir de incógnito, me traigan fotos de las granjas y el entorno para poder verlas… - abrió los ojos asombrado.

-Entonces si la reconoces en la foto…

-Ya tendremos a nuestro hombre y lo cogeremos sin hacer correr un riesgo a la chica que tiene allí- me abrazó.

-¡Eres la mejor! Ahora ve con los demás y empezareis ya mismo con tu plan pero en vez de fotos irás tú junto a tu marido– dijo divertido y sonreí- ¿Que te parece?- le alcé la ceja

-¿Qué? ¿Ya vas a casarme Artemis?- sonrió- no me veo preparada para eso de momento- ni creo que lo esté nunca.

-¡Y sé del candidato perfecto para el trabajo !-¡dios que no diga..!- irás con Darien - ¡Mierda! - os haréis pasar por matrimonio usando el viejo truco de se nos ha roto el coche y no tenemos cobertura en el móvil, y cuando sepas que es el lugar correcto le daréis una señal a Zafiro para que vayan los refuerzos , esto es importante ¡Sólo no hagas nada estúpido Serena, si ese hombre se ve acorralado no dudará en matarte , así que por favor ten mucho cuidado- asentí y le dí un gran abrazo, apreciaba mucho su preocupación por mi.

-Aquí te traigo el agua Serena- me dio Amy el vaso cogiéndome el dedo al dármelo, al mirarla se mordió el labio y me hizo ojitos ¡Mierda! Iba a ser bastante insistente, debería dejarle claro que con 2 mujeres no hay nada que hacer, suspiré recordando que ya en la universidad me dio por probar un día que había bebido mas de la cuenta y no me gustó demasiado , la chica , que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre ,me hizo un oral de escándalo el problema fue a la hora de la penetración , que no me gustó que lo hiciera con los dedos, necesitaba una polla y no había ninguna a mano como era normal, así que sin polla no gracias, prefiero hacerlo sola.

-Gracias Amy, voy a hablar con los chicos y veremos como nos repartimos.

-Que os busquen los de rastreo las granjas que se amolden a tus descripciones y empezamos ya mismo con la búsqueda- asentí.

Salí de allí y me dirigí con los del personal de rastreo donde una vez que les expliqué lo que buscaba me dieron 3 direcciones que ver ¡Bien tenía que ser una de ellas! Ya me encontraba mas animada.

-¿Donde estabas ?- apareció Darien detrás mío dándome un gran susto.

-Trabajando con lo mío- lo dije de forma divertida pero no pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

-Entiendo- se quedó un momento pensativo - oye me ha dicho Andrew que habéis quedado para luego …

-Si ¿algún problema?- lo miré retándolo para que dijera algo pero negó mirándome fijamente- me alegro, ahora debemos ir a estas 3 direcciones – le dí el papel- como un matrimonio feliz a investigar- abrió los ojos del asombro.

-¿Matrimonio dices?- asentí y empezó a reír- ¡Vaya que vas rápido Tsukino! Pero debes saber que no me dejaré cazar tan fácil - le alcé una ceja mirándolo intensamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No entiendo lo que has dicho ni porque, pero si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas, nos vemos luego Darien, tengo un esposo que buscar para empezar con nuestra investigación - lo dejé allí en shock ¡Maldito capullo ! ¡Como si quisiera casarme con un imbécil como él! Entonces cuando estaba a punto de ir con Artemis a pedirle ayuda lo pillé , le di un repaso ¡Si me servirá!

-Jedaite- lo llamé, me miró sonriendo y se acercó- te necesito para una misión especial- hizo una de sus poses sensuales.

-Por supuesto Serena ¿Cual sería esa misión especial?-me hizo ojitos que ignoré, lo cogí del brazo arrastrándolo hacia los vestuarios a cambiarnos de ropa – verás hoy seremos un matrimonio con problemas con el coche y sin cobertura del móvil, buscando donde hacer una llamada ¿Qué te parece?- sonrió.

-Me parece genial , sobre todo el ser visto acompañado de una belleza como tú siendo mi esposa- sonreí yo.

-Gracias, si sale todo bien celebraremos haber cogido a un asesino muy peligroso y liberar a una víctima inocente.

-De acuerdo entonces ¿Nos cambiamos juntos o..?- ¡Vaya con Jedaite! Pero ahora no era el momento.

-Mejor separados ahora no es momento tenemos trabajo que hacer- le apreté el brazo- pero ya lo encontraremos - asintió y entró en sus vestuarios para poder cambiarse y yo hice lo mismo, me pondría algo mas casual que no llame demasiado la atención, me desnudé quedando en ropa interior y cuando estaba por vestirme se me pegaron desde atrás notando una erección en mi espalda , a la vez que unas manos grandes me tocaban los pechos pellizcando mis pezones, no lo veía pero lo sentía, me volví a él y le sonreí- Creí que habíamos quedado que sería luego- me miró de forma ardiente antes de devorar mi boca y le respondí gustosa.

-¡Oh dios llevo caliente desde que me pillaste esta mañana en el aparcamiento así que no puedo esperar! Solo siento que deba ser rápido,me gustaría saborearte en condiciones pero no quiero que después de sermonear a todos los chicos por hacerlo aquí me vayan a pillar a mi haciéndolo- reí, mientras le quitaba los pantalones y yo las bragas- ¡Joder estás para comerte y lo haré te lo prometo pero no ahora!- ¡Eso esperaba!

-¡Oh calla ya y fóllame! - estaba tan deseosa después de tanto tiempo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi- me levantó en el aire, enrollé las piernas en su cintura y comenzó a penetrarme con fuerza ¡Dios esto era mejor de lo que esperaba! Estaba casi a punto cuando me pareció oír un ruido que me desconcentró un poco, pero al mirar no vi nada y decidí concentrarme en correrme , Andrew me dio un pellizco en el clítoris cuando estaba llegando y eso hizo que me corriera de forma intensa ¡Dios era bueno! Pero todavía debía ponerlo a prueba una noche para asegurarme que lo era y me seguía el ritmo, hasta ahora pocos lo han hecho - ¡Dios ha sido increíble!- lo aparté de mi - Ahora será mejor que nos arreglemos y salga de aquí antes que me pillen

-Por supuesto que ninguno lo queremos, yo también debo irme antes que se den cuenta de mi ausencia- me dio un pico y se fue después de ponerse ,lo pantalones- Sere ha estado genial, así que espero podamos seguir repitiendo - le sonreí.

\- Por supuesto que si , mientras no me falles en la cama no tengo problemas en hacerlo- me guiñó un ojo antes de salir aproveché de vestirme y salir fuera donde estaba un muy enfadado Darien ¡Seguro que se había enterado que Jedaite sería mi marido! ¡Me reí internamente de mi tonta broma!

-Parece que vienes demasiado contenta- lo dijo de forma irónica y bastante enfadado.

-Pues si ¿Porque no estarlo? Por fin tenemos una pista para poder coger a nuestro asesino - se cruzó de brazos mirándome fijamente.

-¡Si seguro que es por eso! - volvió a usar ese tono irónico- Aunque mas bien creo que tu felicidad es mas postcoital ¿No crees?- me miraba de forma altanera a la vez que me sonreía como si supiera… ¡Maldito imbécil de mierda!

-Si es o no así no es de tu incumbencia- le devolví la mirada de igual forma- ¿O si Darien?

-No claro que no.

-Bien pues empecemos a trabajar y olvida mi vida sexual al igual que yo la tuya- ¡Mierda se me escapó!

-¿Porque lo dices?- me miró extrañado , rodé los ojos- esta mañana nada mas entrar por la puerta , tu amante me dijo que te la habías follado bien duro en los vestuarios , así que no eres el más indicado para criticar que yo haga lo mismo ¿verdad?- me miró consternado antes de contestar.

-¡Eres tan exasperante a veces!- miró a los lados pero no había nadie en el pasillo y antes de darme cuenta me besó salvajemente acorralándome en la pared ¡Mierda como me ponía este hombre! Me dejé llevar hasta que apareció el menos indicado a interrumpir.

-¡Sere por dios centrate! - ¡Joder Zoi tenía la habilidad de aparecer en el momento menos indicado!

-Darien para- lo empujé para alejarlo de mi- aquí nos pueden ver- me costó hacerlo pero lo logré ¡Dios esperaba que no nos hubiera visto nadie! Sería un poco embarazoso tener que explicar esto a Artemis.

-Tienes razón lo siento, solo quería asegurarme que seguiremos follando a pesar de todo- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Que quieres decir?- rodó los ojos.

-Ya sabes con eso que te acuestas con Seiya ,Andrew… no quiero que me dejes de lado- puso cara de niño abandonado y no pude evitar reír.

-No te preocupes me gusta compartir- le di un beso rápido- y siendo libre no le debo explicaciones a nadie.

-Pues mejor,ya sé que vamos en la misma onda, ahora vayamos a prepararnos para la búsqueda de la granja- asentí .

Cogimos todo lo necesario y nos pusimos en marcha, era la primera vez que lo hacía para encontrar a alguien vivo y eso me llenaba de esperanza. A Darien no le pareció muy bien la idea de Jedaite como mi marido pero ya que el se negó tuvo que aguantarse. Llegamos al primer lugar señalado pero no me decía nada, suspiré frustrada,, pero debería asegurarme por si acaso.

-¿Como nos vemos?- Jedaite se hallaba de pie junto a mi cogiendo mi cintura, mientras que Zaf y Darien nos observaban con una cara un tanto rara.

-Pienso que se vería mejor con un tipo como yo de su brazo- dijo Zaf guiñándome el ojo en el proceso a lo cual le sonreí.

-Si pero que podemos hacer- miré a Jedaite que lo observaba un tanto enfadado - me casé con el amor de mi vida ¿Verdad cariño?- volvió su mirada hacia mi sonriendo.

\- ¿Si, verdad? Me alegro de habernos encontrado- nos empezamos a reír y Darien como siempre tuvo que interrumpir nuestro momento de diversión.

-¡Dejaos de tonterías y vamos a trabajar! - rodé los ojos alejándome de ellos y encaminándonos a la granja .Habíamos dejado uno de los coches como si fuera el nuestro por si acaso.

-¿Ves algo?- lo miré atentamente.

-No- suspiré- este sitio no me dice nada me parece que no es aquí.

-Podemos mirar mas adentro por si no estás segura.

-No creo que sea necesario, mejor volvamos y…

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Esto es propiedad privada!- ¡Joder que susto me había dado este tipo! Me volví hacia él y me quedé estática, era un hombre de unos 40 años, se veía bien , era corpulento y con algo de barba pero no estaba solo ,había un espíritu o mas bien una sombra con él ¿Que hacía? Nunca me había encontrado con algo así, no se apreciaban sus rasgos solo se veía una sombra negra ¿Que hacía con él? ¿Sería uno de los espíritus negativos de los que me habló Luna? Tenía que comunicarme con él.

-Jade cariño ¿porque no vas a hablar con este buen hombre mientras yo llamo a mi hermano para informarle de lo que ha pasado?- me miró extrañado pero contestó enseguida.

-¡Claro cariño!- me dio un ligero beso en los labios antes de acercarse al hombre- mire mi mujer y yo hemos tenido una avería y estábamos buscando algún lugar con teléfono…- siguió hablando conforme se alejaban un poco de mi, el hombre se veía receloso pero se fue con él escuchando sin decir nada. Bien me acerqué a la sombra para intentar hablar con ella, mientras simulaba hacerlo con el móvil.

-Hola ¿Quien eres?- pareció moverse hacia mi- veo que estas con ese hombre pero no sé la razón y necesito que me lo digas para poder ayudarte, éste no es tu lugar deberías…

-¡Sé lo que debería! Pero no puedo irme hasta que pague por lo que me hizo- abrí los ojos sorprendida mirando alternadamente entre ambos.

-¿Ese hombre te hizo daño?- asintió ¡Mierda! No era nuestro asesino pero por lo que se ve no era inocente en absoluto - dime que te hizo y lo investigaremos, mi compañero y yo somos policías.

-Haré algo mejor- miró a los lados- sígueme- bien no tenia nada que perder, llame a Zoi en caso de necesitarlo y enseguida llegó con nosotros.

-¿Hay algo nuevo Sere?- señalé a la sombra y el se puso muy nervioso- ¿Que estas haciendo ? ¡Es una sombra ! ¿No te acuerdas de los consejos de Luna? ¡Dios Serena desde que has venido a este lugar te estas descarrilando de una forma increíble y ya no sé que voy…

-¡Calla imbécil! ¡Tu también serías una sombra si te hubieran hecho lo que a mi!- lo cogió del cuello elevándolo ¡Joder nunca había visto algo así! ¿Se podían coger entre ellos? Por lo visto si o al meno éste lo hacía.

-¡Eh calma, no te pongas nervioso..!

-Yuki, me llamo Yuki - ¡Una chica! Bien ya sabía algo más.

-El es Zoi- lo señalé- yo Serena y me gustaría que lo soltaras , es como un hermano para mi- al oír la palabra hermano lo soltó enseguida- Gracias Yuki.

-Ya que hemos terminado las presentaciones seguidme- nos llevó a través del bosque a una especie de granero que se veía abandonado pero seguía sin notar nada ¡Era muy raro! ¿porque no percibo nada?- allí es yo no puedo entrar pero tu si, espero que puedas arreglar esto - así sin mas despareció de nuestra vista.

-¿No te parece esto un poco raro Sere? No me fío de esa cosa- señaló el lugar donde desapareció.

-Lo mas raro de todo es que no percibo nada por aquí, voy a informar a los chicos por si acaso no me encuentran ¡Mierda no hay señal! - Zoi rodó los ojos.

-¿Que esperabas estamos en medio de la nada? No te has dado cuenta pero nos hemos alejado bastante de dónde estábamos.

-Pues nada vamos a entrar- me acerqué a la puerta y al abrirla pude notar un aire muy frio venir del interior ¡Joder! ¡Me mal huele aquí! ¡Que coño era ese olor parecía como..!

-Sere no puedo entrar- lo miré extrañada.

-¿Qué, cómo que no puedes?- elevó los hombros.

-No lo sé algo me lo impide, siento no poder acompañarte, sólo avísame si ocurre algo e intentaré llamar a Darien- le alcé una ceja- el ya sabe que existo así que me tendrá en cuenta- asentí pero muy muy convencida de ello.

-Bien voy dentro solo espero no asfixiarme con este olor- quise hacer una broma para tranquilizar el momento.

-Ten cuidado Sere- le sonreí- te quiero demasiado para perderte, a pesar de todo- reímos juntos.

\- Lo tendré no te preocupes y Zoi también te quiero aunque a veces seas un grano en el culo- volvimos a reír.

Me adentré en el lugar que se veía algo lúgubre, no entraba mucha luz por las pocas ventanas que había así que busqué el interruptor para poder ver algo, el olor era cada vez mas insoportable ¡Dios ! Tuve que ponerme un brazo sobre la nariz, después de unos minutos di con el interruptor y le dí.

-¡Oh dios mio esto no puede ser cierto!- me froté varias veces los ojos intentando asimilar lo que estaba viendo o si era fruto de mi imaginación, pero eso seguía ahí y lo que estaba claro es que tenía que ir con Jedaite antes que ese loco le hiciera algo ¡Mierda!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo y estar ahí leyendo las locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, sobre todo a :Mario TA, Maryels y Serenity usagi por sus comentarios del anterior capítulo.**

 **Sin mas me despido , saludos a todos, muchos besitos y gracias de nuevo.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

SPOV

¡Mierda debía darme prisa no vaya a ser que le hiciera daño!

-Zoi, te necesito, por favor dime donde está Jedaite y el tipo de antes- estaba casi sin aire corriendo con el móvil en la mano para llamar a los chicos que vinieran.

-De acuerdo- despareció y al momento apareció Yuki junto a mi.

-¡Joder no me puedo creer que este cabrón haya estado haciendo eso y nadie lo haya notado! Y tu – la señalé con el dedo acusador- podías haberme avisado de algo ¡Por dios ! Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera dejado a mi compañero solo con ese lunático- se veía apenada y empezó a hablar como perdida en sus recuerdos.

-Me perdí una noche oscura y no tenía cobertura, así que busqué la casa mas cercana y di con él en ella. Y fue todo una pesadilla a partir de ahí- la miré muy mal pero a la vez que daba lástima.

-¿Porque no me dijiste antes? Por el camino aquí podías haber dicho que corríamos peligro ¡Dios eso de ahí era como en la casa de cera!- me entraron escalofríos- ¿Cuantas personas hay ? No he visto ningún espíritu aparte de ti- negó.

-Se han ido todos menos yo, además algo no nos deja acercarnos, no sé lo que es- me extrañó pero lo dejé pasar ahora tenía algo mas importante que hacer- no podía irme sin saber que estaba dónde debe ese maldito loco- asentí.

-¡Dios solo espero que no le haya hecho nada a Jedaite , no me lo perdonaría!- miré el móvil y parecía que tenía cobertura, así que llamé a Darien.

-¿Serena? ¿Qué pasa porque tardáis tanto? ¿Es ese el lugar?

-¡No pero tenemos a otro…!- ¡mierda el tipo apareció tirándome el móvil al suelo que se desarmó con la caída ¡Joder era casi nuevo!

-No pequeña, tú serás una mas de mis obras- me miró de arriba a abajo- y serás de las más importantes que haré.

-¿Donde está Jedaite?- ¡Dios que no lo haya matado!

-¿Tu marido? No te preocupes os pondré juntos si es lo que quieres, ya sabes en la salud y en la enfermedad,… e incluso después de la muerte os mantendré juntos.

-¡Maldito loco, no dejaré que me cojas! - me miró y empezó a reírse.

-¿Y que vas a hacer? Eres la mitad que yo, si he podido con tu marido ¿como no hacerlo contigo?

Miré alrededor a ver si veía algo duro con que darle, el debió darse cuenta de mis intenciones.

-Yo que tú no haría eso, será peor y no me gustaría tener que estropear tu hermosa cara antes de trabajarla -¡Joder ! En ese momento apareció Zoi.

-Esta inconsciente en los matorrales del camino – suspiré de alivio- ¿Aviso a Darien?

-Ya lo llamé yo ,pero no me dio tiempo a decirle nada, así que hazlo por si acaso- el tipo me miró extrañado.

-¿Con quién hablas? - miró alrededor nervioso.

-No te importa, lo único que debe importarte es que voy a llevarte a comisaria y estarás entre rejas para siempre por todo lo que has hecho- volvió a reír sin parar.

-Eres muy graciosa, incluso me da pena tener que matarte , pero es lo que debo hacer , debo terminar mi obra antes de poder retirarme del todo - lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Porque lo haces? ¿Tienes alguna especie de fanatismo con la película o qué?- me miró enfadado.

-¡Porque es lo que me dicen las voces!- abrí los ojos sorprendida- que todo aquel que entre a mi territorio debe ser castigado para que no lo vuelvan a hacer- al ver mi cara de incredulidad siguió- la culpa es de ellos, si no hubieran entrado en propiedad privada no tendría que haberles hecho nada.

-¿En serio? ¿Y también te dicen que hagas figuras de cera con ellos y los tengas escondidos en un granero en el fondo del bosque?- se sorprendió que lo supiera.

-¿Los has visto?- asentí- Bien ahora que vas a morir no tiene caso ocultarlo, por fin alguien ha admirado mis obras- negué- ellos dicen que son geniales ¿Que piensas tu? - lo mire con la cara de ¿What? ¿Que coño le pasaba a este tío? Estaba más loco de lo que esperaba.

-¿Eso son obras para ti? - sonrió- ¡Estás más loco que una cabra! ¡Es horrible lo que has hecho y..!- se abalanzó sobre mi muy cabreado , intenté apartarme pero no me dio tiempo y me cayó al suelo, iba a levantarme pero me cogió del pie arrastrándome hacia él, le di patadas para soltarme pero no lo lograba ¡Maldita sea! Al fin logré darle una patada en la cara con el otro e intenté levantarme pero me distraje mirando alrededor buscando algo para darle un buen golpe ¡Bien había una piedra cerca pero no podía llegar a ella! ¡mierda! Iba a levantarme del todo para cogerla pero me volvió a coger enseguida.

-Para preciosa- cada vez reía mas- ¡vaya para ser tan pequeña das mas guerra que muchos hombres!

-¡Suéltame cabrón!- seguía pataleando, Zoi volvió de intentar hablar con Darien y se puso muy nervioso de verme así.

-Yuki, tenemos que ayudarla- ella asintió, cada vez se veían mas sus facciones y dejaba de ser una sombra.

-Cogeme la mano y concéntrate en coger esa piedra- el la miró extrañado pero hizo lo que dijo, los vi concentrarse y en esa distracción el tipo se me echó encima ¡Joder si pesaba!

-Eres muy hermosa- me echó el aliento en la cara- ya tuve a una como tú una vez, era muy hermosa y peleona ,y en esa pelea le partí en cráneo- ¡Joder!- y me costó mucho arreglarlo después, lo único bueno es que pude sacarle todo los sesos sin tener que usar ninguna herramienta- ¡Joder me estaba revolviendo el estómago , y su aliento en mi cara no ayudaba- no me gustaría tener que estropearte antes de hacerte una bella obra pero… - entonces la piedra que había visto antes cayó sobre su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, ahora tenía que salir de aquí, tuve que usar toda mi fuerza para quitarlo de encima ¡cerdo asqueroso!

-Sere ¿estas bien? ¡Oh dios lo siento! -Zoi se veía muy apenado - Debería haberlo imaginado y haber hecho algo antes.

-Estoy bien, es solo que …- me acordé de la piedra- ¿Como habéis hecho eso?- miré a ambos, Yuki ya casi se veía entera , era una chica mas o menos de mi edad muy hermosa ¡Una lástima que acabara como lo hizo!

-Hemos juntado nuestra energía , canalizándola a través de ti- alcé una ceja ¡No me estaba enterando de nada! Yuki rodó los ojos.

-Por nosotros solos no podemos hacer gran cosa pero si nos unimos y canalizamos la energía a través de la psique de un humano podemos mover cosas- ¡los poltergeist!- y si el humano en cuestión es especial como tú seguro que podemos hacer más cosas, pero no lo sabremos hasta que probemos- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Como que probemos ? ¿no vas a irte ahora que lo hemos cogido?- negó ¡Dios me imaginaba lo que venía.

\- ¡Voy a quedarme contigo, me gusta tu trabajo ¡es emocionante!, así tendré con quien hablar y ayudaré a coger a idiotas como ese- señaló al tipo de antes ¡mierda otro mas conmigo! Por lo menos ya no era una sombra y si podían mover cosas me vendrían bien en los casos , como ahora¡Dios si no fuera por ellos..!

Mejor era no pensarlo ya mas repuesta me levanté, le puse las esposas al tipo para irme en busca de Jedaite, miré mi teléfono con pena, lo armé de nuevo para llamar a Darien pero no funcionaba, resoplé frustrada ¡ Vaya suerte la mía ! ¡Maldito cabrón me había roto el móvil! ¡Vaya mierda! Suspiré metiéndolo en mi bolso, en casa tenía el viejo, tendría que usarlo hasta que fuera a comprarme otro.

-Zoi ¿que hiciste exactamente con los chicos para que vinieran en nuestra busca?- el suspiró.

-Intente comunicarme con la radio, pero se hallaban tan absortos en la conversación de…- me miró como debatiendo si decirlo o no - en la conversación que tenían y no sé si lo han captado pero los vi bajarse del coche antes de venir aquí, creo que tu llamada los alertó, pero no puedo asegurarte ¿Quieres que vaya por ellos?- negué ¿Para qué? Ya deberían habernos encontrado y no había ni rastro de ellos.

-Ahora vamos con Jedaite , necesito ver que está bien y después los buscaremos y llamaremos a una ambulancia y a los demás para que empiecen a recoger pruebas- miré a Yuki- tu quedate aquí y vigila que no se despierte, si lo hace puedes darle de nuevo con la piedra en la cabeza- rió.

-Ten por seguro que lo haré- le sonreí.

-Esta bien vamos Zoi- el me siguió por el camino que vinimos hasta que llegamos al principal, no se veía a nadie - ¡Joder ! ¿Donde coño están los chicos?

-Jedaite esta por aquí- me llevó hasta un lado del camino lleno de maleza, y estaba allí tirado , se veía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo toqué pero no se movía ¡Mierda! Tenía que buscar a los demás tal vez el golpe fuera mas grave de lo que parecía, me volví a Zoi.

-Quedate con él y ahora vengo- salí corriendo hacia el camino, encontrándome con unos tranquilos Zaf y Darien que me miraban de arriba a abajo extrañados-¿Donde coño estábais? ¡Joder tenemos un loco que se ha dedicado a hacer figuras de cera con las personas que han entrado aquí !- me miraron horrorizados- tengo un montón de cuerpos en un granero, un loco inconsciente y a Jedaite herido ! ¡Así que ¡pedid una ambulancia ahora mismo joder! Y llamad a los del laboratorio.

-¡Claro!- dijo Zaf alejándose para llamar, yo me volví por el camino para ir en busca de Jedaite, Darien vino conmigo.

-¿Tú estas bien?- asentí- no lo parece- me fijé en mi y me di cuenta que estaba toda llena de tierra, debía tener un aspecto horrible.

-Si solo es polvo , el tipo me tiró al suelo y me tuve que revolver en él para quitármelo de encima- se veía enfadado.

-¿Te hizo daño? ¿Te tocó?- lo miré con la ceja alzada.

-¿De que coño hablas? El intentó dejarme kao como a Jedaite pero no le di la oportunidad, pero si no me hubieran ayudado Zoi y Yuki no se si estaría ahora aquí hablando contigo- se puso tenso, no sé porque.

-¡Joder Serena, deberías tener mas cuidado, a partir de ahora iré a todos los operativos contigo, no me fío de nadie más ¡Mira lo que ha pasado con Jedaite…- siguió despotricando y desconecté no me apetecía nada escuchar nada de esto ¡mierda! ¡Encima de todo lo que había pasado ahora me salía con esta mierda ¡joder , será cabrón!

Haciendo como que escuchaba y el sermoneándome llegamos donde Jedaite que parecía estar despertando, corrí hacía el y me agaché a su altura.

-¿Estás bien Jedaite?- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¡Oh cuanto lo siento, si hubiera sabido lo que hacía antes no te habría dejado solo con el!

-No te preocupes- rio tocándose el lugar del golpe- ya me lo pagaras dándome una cita- reí, a pesar de todo lo tomaba con humor.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto te recuperes la tendremos- Darien a mi lado gruñía yo reía para mis adentros ¡Que se joda !

-La ambulancia esta en camino, me quedo con el e id vosotros a por el tipo ese- asentí .

-Bien, ya que te veo despierto me voy mas tranquila- me sonrió apretándome la mano antes de levantarme.

-No te olvides de tu promesa- le devolví la sonrisa.

-No lo haré, tranquilo ahora solo concéntrate en recuperarte.

-¡Venga vamos ya! - nos interrumpió Darien- ya tendréis tiempo de intimar mas tarde- lo dijo de forma irónica, lo miré entrecerrando los ojos pero no le dije nada, ya lo haría a solas. Zaf y Jedaite se reían y negaban con la cabeza, tal vez me estaba perdiendo de algo.

-Si… vamos- nos encaminamos al lugar donde dejé al tipo loco y cuando no alejamos lo suficiente lo ataqué yo- ¿Que coño te pasa tío?- me miró divertido.

-¿Tío? ¡Oh vamos puedes hacerlo mejor señorita Tsukino! - ¡Maldito idiota! A pesar del cabreo que tenía , su voz, su forma de pronunciar mi nombre y apellido era bastante sensual.

-No tienes nada de gracia Darien- rió mas- ¿A ver si te ríes tanto cuando veas lo que he visto yo?- se puso serio.

-No sé si quiero verlo, pero no me va a quedar de otra ¡maldito Zafiro! ¡Debería haberlo mandado a el! ¿Y si esperamos a los del laboratorio antes de entrar ?- rodé los ojos y negué , llegamos al lugar donde el tipo ya se estaba despertando y estaba Yuki elevando la piedra para darle de nuevo- ¿Que coño es eso?- lo miré y se veía asustado- ¿Ves lo mismo que yo?- ahora me reí yo de el.

-Es Yuki- me miró abriendo los ojos de más.

-¿Quien… es… ?

-Una de las víctimas o más bien la única que se ha quedado aquí, el resto se han ido así que no podré ser de mucha ayuda con eso y por lo que se ve puede canalizarse a través de nosotros para hacer esas cosas- la señalé- pero tenía entendido que deberían haber más de uno- ella rodó los ojos, ya se veía completamente normal al igual que Zoi.

-Pero con una psique como la tuya, yo por lo menos puedo hacerlo, con este idiota- dijo a la vez que lo golpeaba de nuevo y volvía a caer inconsciente, Darien se hallaba con la boca abierta mirando alternadamente de mi a ella o donde creía estaría ella- no podía mover ni un lápiz sobre la mesa- reí.

-Si estoy convencida que de haberlo podido hacer este tipo estaría muerto hace mucho tiempo y nos hubiéramos ahorrado algunas de las muertes.

-Si pero ahora voy a aprovecharme hasta que venga la policía- miró a todos lados- ¿Donde están?

-Vienen en camino, Darien y yo vamos a mirar dentro mientras llegan los demás- la señalé con el dedo- no te pases dándole golpes, no queremos matarlo sino juzgarlo y que pague por todo esto- rió.

-¡A su ordenes jefa! ¡Dios esto es tan emocionante!- rodé los ojos y cogí a Darien del brazo tirando de el hacia el granero, se veía todavía en shock por haber visto una piedra levitar y golpear a un hombre.

-Darien deberías salir de ese estado para empezar a investigar- suspiré- todavía tenemos que ver mucha mierda y debes estar despierto y no perdido en tu mundo para hacerlo.

-¡Joder para ti no es nada! Estas acostumbrada a ver fantasmas y cosas moverse pero para mi ¡Dios no creo que me reponga nunca de esto!

-¡Que exagerado eres! Con una madre como yo seguro que has debido ver cosas de estas, seguramente no las recuerdas- negó.

-No , nunca he visto nada y me alegro de no hacerlo- abrí los ojos sorprendida- he visto a mi madre pasar muy malos ratos por culpa de esas habilidades y siempre deseé no tenerlas.

-¡Vaya ni lo sabía! supongo que esta bien que no quieras esto- suspiré- en mi caso mis padres me tomaron por loca y estuve internada casi 2 años en un Hospital- me miró asombrado, supongo que Artemis no le había dicho nada a ninguno- gracias a Zoi aguanté en ese lugar haciéndome la que no veía nada- lo dije lo mas irónico que pude- fue muy duro para mi tener que aparentar ser quien no soy para poder salir de allí , pero a pesar de todo mis padres desde entonces me ven como la loca de la familia- suspiré- apenas tenemos relación y si supieran en cuantos casos he trabajado con mi supuesto don- hice comillas en el aire- le daría algo a ambos, sobre todo ahora que puedo hacer que Yuki les de un buen golpe por mi- reí de mi broma y él lo hizo conmigo.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía- negué.

-Ya pasó todo, ahora vivo feliz con lo que soy, en compañía de mis hermanos que son mi única familia- me miró elevando las cejas.

-Zoi es un hermano para mi aunque no lo veas esta ahí conmigo-sonreí recordando los buenos momentos que hemos pasado juntos.

-Me alegro que los tengas a ellos, yo en mi caso estoy prácticamente solo, para mis padres lo que hace Seiya siempre es lo mejor , estoy harto de todo eso, sé que cometí un error pero me lo recuerdan a cada momento ¿no crees que deberían olvidarlo?- Le alcé una ceja.

-¿De que hablas?- me entrecerró los ojos

\- ¿No te ha dicho Seiya nada?- negué .

-¿Porque habría de hacerlo?- asintió y pareció quedarse pensativo antes de seguir hablando.

\- Pues hace unos años cuando estaba comprometido, se enteró que me tiraba a su prometida- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Como coño se le ocurre hacerle eso a su hermano?

-Darien, eso estuvo muy mal- suspiró- ni siquiera yo sería capaz de hacerle eso a Mina.

-Lo sé pero créeme que lo he pagado con creces, desde entonces no se fían de mi ninguno de mis padres, estoy convencido que si no fuera porque soy buen policía ni siquiera me tendría ahí con él.

-No exageres, el siempre habla muy bien de los 2 no solo de Seiya, se ve que te quiere, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de los míos, me han dado mas cariño y apoyo tus padres que los míos.

-Si sé que te quieren mucho , aunque hasta que viniste aquí no supe quien eras- reí.

-Si las veces que coincidimos nunca estabas, incluso a Seiya lo conocí hace 1 mes solamente.

-¿Y os acostáis desde entonces?- reí por su curiosidad.

-Si, la misma noche que nos conocimos, aunque creo que tu padre al vernos interactuar el día que nos presentó esperaba algo más pero no ha pasado de polvos ocasionales.

-Me alegro, mi relación con el es casi nula desde entonces y de cierta forma lo entiendo-se veía triste así que decidí romper el momento.

-¡Venga ya se que te molesta que follemos!- reímos juntos de mi broma aunque en su cara se notaba algo compungido, pero con la charla llegamos la lugar y tuvimos que centrarnos de nuevo en lo que estábamos ¡Joder como huele!

-¡Mierda ! ¿Que es ese olor?- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Que crees tu que es Darien?- negó con la cabeza.

-No lo digas por favor y entremos de una vez- asentí y lo hicimos.

Se veían unos 13 cuerpos embalsamados y cubiertos con cera, había 6 mujeres y 7 hombres, todos en diferentes poses pero se veían algo corrompidos por fuera en algunas zonas donde la cera se había caído ¡Dios que asco! Y el olor era insoportable, intenté ver si alguno me decía algo pero nada, los cuerpos no contaban nada y del resto no me atrevía a tocarlo por las pruebas. Aunque no sé si era mejor no ver lo que este loco era capaz de hacer , suspiré, esto era demasiado espeluznante.

-¿Te dijo algo de porque hizo esto antes de revolcarse contigo en el suelo?- me preguntó Darien de repente y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Muy gracioso Chiba! Me dijo que unas voces le decían que lo hiciera, porque se metían en su propiedad sin permiso- suspiré- ¿loco eh?

-Mucho, seguramente lo llevaran a un hospital y no entrará en la cárcel.

-Si puede ser, pero haremos que no salga de allí- asintió.

Mientras veíamos todo llegaron los del equipo forense y los científicos , así que salimos de allí por ordenes de Artemis que se hallaba fuera muy nervioso, nada más verme se echó las manos a la cabeza mirando malamente a Darien y después me abrazo.

-¡Oh por dios Serena no sabes lo que me alegro que no te haya pasado nada!- me dio vueltas para asegurarse-¿Seguro que estas bien? ¿Te llevamos a la ambulancia?

-No Artemis estoy bien, solo cansada- asintió.

-Cuando Luna se entere me va a querer matar por esto – rodé los ojos.

-No lo creo, es mi trabajo, además no vi nada raro al llegar, lo cual me exaspera un poco, e incluso la chica que me trajo aquí no me dijo nada solo que el tipo ese la dañó pero nada mas- miré a Yuki entrecerrando los ojos y ella solo resopló.

-Bien lo importante es que estáis todos bien , aunque Jedaite tendrá que estar de baja unos días pero no ha pasado a peor.

-Si papa todo esta excelente- dijo Darien y Artemis lo miró mal.

-¿Donde coño estábais vosotros mientras que atacaban a Serena y a Jedaite? ¡Deberíais haber venido al ver que no informaban y tardaban !¡pero no! Estoy seguro que estabais hablando de con quien follar después mientras los atacaban- suspiró muy enfadado- me decepcionas Darien, no sé que hacer para que te centres en lo que importa - el se enfadó también.

-¡Mejor vuelvo a la comisaría y voy preparando el informe! Así te ahorro el verme la cara- se alejó de nosotros hacía el camino principal.

-No deberías ser tan duro con el- negó.

-No sabes los dolores de cabeza que me da, si tan solo fuera un poco mas sensato como su hermano- reí.

-Si pero el es así y no podemos cambiarlo, al igual que yo soy como soy y no puedo cambiar- me abrazó de nuevo.

-Me alegro que seas como eres y te quiero así, no cambies nunca- le devolví el abrazo y decidí volver con los científicos a ver si me enteraba de algo, a pesar de las negativas de Artemis .Vi como iban sacando todo los cuerpos para los posteriores análisis ¡Dios esto era tan macabro! Todavía teníamos que encontrar a otro, gracias al cual hemos cogido a éste.

-FBI somos los agentes Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, venimos a colaborar con el caso de los asesinatos de mujeres, aunque por lo que nos han dicho solo hay un cadáver - ¡Mierda era Haruka! ¡Dios ya había colaborado con él en un caso y fue muy fructífero tanto dentro como fuera de la cama, tenia que irme de aquí antes de…- ¿Serena? - ¡Mierda me vio!

-¡Si! ¡Haruka que sorpresa verte!- lo saludé muy normal cosa que extrañó a todos incluso a el.

-¿Estás bien?- me miró entera supongo que evaluando mi estado.

-Si solo fueron unos cuantos revolcones en el suelo, pero…- empezó a reír y lo siguieron los demás, al pensar en lo que dije me ruboricé por completo ¡mierda! Incluso Yuki se encontraba riéndose de mi desliz de palabras.

-¡Te has lucido Serena y encima con el FBI aquí!- dijo Zoi- ¡un momento este tipo lo conozco yo de algo!- rodé los ojos, no iba a responderle con los demás delante.

-¡Dios sigues siendo tan divertida como recuerdo!- sonreí.

-¡Y tu tan exasperante como recuerdo!- Michiru a su lado nos observaba con una cara extraña, seguramente se la estaría tirando ahora. El tiempo que conocí a Haruka, cuando investigábamos un caso de supuestos suicidios, que no fueron tales sino que los estaban matando aparentando serlo, lo pasamos muy bien juntos, nos compenetrábamos muy bien tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo y cogimos a un matrimonio como culpables , conseguimos hacer justicia a 4 personas, y en la cama era muy bueno…

-¿Te has quedado dormida despierta?- abrí los ojos de más.

-No solo estoy cansada,- debía salir de aquí- así que Artemis, mejor me voy a casa y nos vemos mañana para seguir viendo el resto de las granjas- el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Como crees que voy hacerte trabajar mañana después de esto?- me señaló entera- mejor tomate el día y ya…

-¡No puedo hacer eso! Recuerda que tenemos una víctima todavía viva con él, no podemos arriesgarnos a perderla- suspiré- ya descansaré luego- asintió.

-¡Oh eres tan cabezota! Haremos lo que dices pero luego te tomaras varios días, no creo que sea bueno para ti estar tanto tiempo trabajando y pensando en un caso- rodé los ojos.

-Apenas llevo un par de días Artemis, todavía es pronto para eso.

-Si pero han sido muy intensos y entiendo lo que cansan estas experiencias - me abrazó- así que tomalo con calma , nos vemos mañana.

-Hasta mañana- Haruka me dio una significativa mirada, pero hoy no estaba de humor para nada ¡Dios estaba muerta, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir a pierna suelta y sola!

-¡Voy contigo!- oh me olvidaba de mi nueva adquisición- ahora que vamos a estar juntas yo seré tu hermana ¿verdad?- su mirada parecía soñadora y feliz.

-Bien pues si eso quieres eso serás, ya tengo 2 hermanas y un hermano- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Ya tienes una hermana?- asentí.

-Somos gemelas- abrió los ojos de la impresión- pero ella no puede veros como yo.

-Que raro , siempre pensé que las gemelas lo compartían todo- negué.

-En nuestro caso se saltan la regla.

-Si pero en el resto son iguales de locas – miré mal a Zoi por su comentario pero me ignoró totalmente y siguió- ¿Segura que estás bien para conducir Sere? Puedes decirle a alguien que te lleve a casa- suspiré Zoi siempre tan preocupado por todo.

-Si lo estoy, solo necesito dormir- cuando iba llegando al coche me acorralaron contra éste.

-¡Dios no sabes lo que deseaba verte!- me volví a Haruka que me miraba dudoso de si besarme o no- cuando me enteré de este caso y de quien trabajaba en él no dudé en venir aquí solo por verte de nuevo- sonreí.

-¡Que exagerado! ¿No crees que si tu compañera se entera se sentirá herida?- rió.

-Siempre tan perspicaz Tsukino, tienes razón Michiru y yo nos acostamos a veces pero nada serio- le di un pico rápido.

-Ahora mismo necesito dormir, tendremos que dejarlo para otro día- el sonrió en triunfo- necesito una ducha y tirar esta ropa a la basura para quitarme el puto hedor de los cuerpos-me apretó contra su erección.

-Lo dejaremos para otro día- ahora si me besó con mas confianza profundizando en el mismo, Yuki y Zoi carraspearon a mi lado así que lo separé de mi.

\- Será mejor que me vaya , supongo que si vais a trabajar con nosotros nos veremos en la oficina mañana- sonrió.

-¡Claro preciosa! ¡Hasta mañana! - me guiñó el ojo- tienes mi número llámame cuando me necesites- me volvió a guiñar y le sonreí.

Me monté en el coche y Haruka se quedo allí hasta que me alejé del lugar ¡Dios era tan ardiente como lo recordaba! Pero mi cuerpo hoy no resistía más.

-Deberías centrarte en la carretera y no en el tío de allá atrás- dijo Yuki.

-Voy mirando la carretera no te preocupes- rodó los ojos.

-No me preocupo por mi, si tienes un accidente a mi no me pasara nada , es por ti- suspiré ¡Dios no tenía bastante con uno que ahora tenia a 2 criticando lo que hacía! ¡mierda!

-¡No la distraigas por dios! Ya bastante lo hace sola para que encima lo hagas tú- se enfrascaron en una discusión sobre mi seguridad y el hecho de tener cuidado en la carretera, y tuve que desconectar de su conversación hasta llegar a casa, aparqué el coche y fui lo mas deprisa que pude a mi casa para darme una buena ducha y poder dormir. Al abrir me di cuenta que no había nadie o estaban durmiendo pero era muy temprano para eso, eran solo las ¡Joder ! Miré el reloj de la cocina y eran ya las 11 de la noche , entre una cosa y otra se me había pasado el día volado, a ver como iba mañana. Primero metí mi tarjeta en el móvil viejo para estar disponible , después cogí ropa limpia, me duché, cogí la que me había quitado, la metí en una bolsa de basura y bajé a tirarla. La zona donde estaban los contenedores estaba muy oscura y tétrica pero no había de otra es lo que había.

Cuando lo tiré y me disponía a volver a casa me asaltó un joven de no más de 16 años con una navaja en la mano.

-Dame todo lo que lleves encima- no quería hacerle daño, así que intente razonar con el.

-No llevo nada ¿no ves que he bajado en pijama? Mi familia ya mismo se dará cuenta que algo va mal y vendrá- mentí para asustarlo- ¿No querrás que te cojan verdad?

-No, solo quiero dinero, necesito…- droga dijo mi subconsciente.

-Vamos ,mejor vete a casa y te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie- en ese momento escuche un ruido y a continuación el chico me soltó y caía a mi lado inconsciente, mire atrás y allí estaba- ¡Yuki ! ¿Que coño haces?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Te estaba atacando, solo te defendía.

-¡Oh por dios si es solo un niño! Vamos a llevarlo al hospital- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Vas a ir así? - me miré y me di cuenta porque lo decía.

-¡Mierda, espera aquí con él mientras subo para llamar a una ambulancia!- subí al ático lo más rápido que pude, hice la llamada y volví a bajar de nuevo.

Los paramédicos vinieron enseguida.

-¡Buenas noches! ¿Qué ha pasado?- me miraron a mi y al chico en el suelo.

-Estaba tirando la basura y lo vi desmayarse- volví a mentir.

-Bien lo llevaremos al hospital, gracias por avisar.

-De nada- cuando se hubieron ido me centré en Yuki- ¡Dios no puedes ir golpeando así a la gente!

-Pero solo te ayudaba, te vi en peligro y no dudé en hacerlo- suspiré.

-Bien lo primero ese chico no iba a hacerme nada, lo tenia controlado, solo quería que me soltara por voluntad, sino lo hubiera obligado y segundo no puedes ir por ahí moviendo cosas ¡pueden verte! Y la gente no se toma muy bien este asunto de los fantasmas- rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, lo haré- la miré entrecerrando los ojos- te prometo que solo lo usaré cuando me lo pidas.

-Bien ahora vamos a casa que tengo un cansancio encima que no puedo con él- subimos arriba, me metí en la cama y cuando estaba por quedarme dormida me entró sed y no tenía ganas de levantarme- Yuki.

-¿Si?

-¿Te importaría traerme una botella de agua de la nevera?- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Para eso no te importa que me vean?- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Quien va a verte? Mina debe estar con su amigo Yaten … ¿o era Armand ? ¡Oh dios no recuerdo los nombres mierda!- rió.

-Esta bien ahora vengo- me trajo la botella y cuando iba a dármela nos rozamos ¿Que demonios? Tiré de ella cogiendo su brazo y cayo encima mía, no note dolor pero podía notar el roce de su piel con la mía- ¿Puedo tocarte?- ella se veía casi igual o mas extrañada que yo- ¿Como es posible? Nunca antes había podido tocar a ninguno ¡Ni siquiera a Zoi con los años que lleva conmigo!

-No lo sé, es la primera vez que me pasa a mi también- debía probar con él a ver si podía tocarlo.

-¡Zoi!- apareció al instante con cara de susto- ven aquí- se acerco mirándonos a ambas con la ceja alzada.

-¿Podéis explicarme que tramáis las 2?

-Tengo que probar algo- lo cogí del brazo y efectivamente pude hacerlo ¡Dios! ¡No lo podía creer! Por instinto lo abracé fuertemente a mi y el aunque extrañado hizo lo mismo conmigo- ¡Oh que alegría poder abrazarte después de tanto tiempo!

-¡Yo también te noto! No es como cuando estaba vivo pero puedo sentirte, también me alegro Sere.

-Mañana probaremos con Mina, si la vemos claro- dije susurrando pero obvio me habían escuchado- a ver si podemos hacerlo con ella.

-Bien ahora a dormir, debes descansar para mañana- asentí , bebí agua, me eché a un lado y caí en la inconsciencia.

 _Había un niño pequeño, pintaba sobre una mesa._

 _-¿Papa te gustan mis dibujos?- el le besó el cabello._

 _-Son preciosos cielo, seguro que a mama le encantarán- se puso a llorar con solo la mención de su madre._

 _-¿Crees que algún día vuelva?- el padre se veía apenado y se agachó a su altura para hablar con él._

 _-Seguro que lo hará y volveremos a ser una familia feliz, ya lo verás- el sonrió._

 _-¡Bien ! Cuando venga voy a enseñarle todos los dibujos que le he hecho desde que se fue y le gustaran un montón._

 _Mientras reían mirando cientos de dibujos, volví de nuevo a aquel lúgubre sótano._

 _-¡Dios por favor ayudame! Necesito volver con mi hijo, ya no recuerdo apenas su cara ¡era tan pequeño cuando lo vi por última vez!- había alguien mas allí que se acercó a consolarla._

 _-No te preocupes, ya verás como salimos de esta- ¿era otra chica?_

 _-No lo creo, y si quieres durar como yo debes obedecerlo, sino te matara como al resto._

 _-Lo haré- no se veía muy convencida pero por lo menos iba a intentarlo- pero a la mínima oportunidad escaparemos de aquí- ella la miró con horror._

 _-Eso fue lo que hizo Sayori y la volvió a coger y acabo muerta y…- se puso a llorar, la otra chica la abrazó._

 _-No te preocupes, mi hermano es policía y estoy segura que no parará hasta que dé con nosotras- la separó mirándola a los ojos- ademas que me habló de alguien especial que los ayuda ¡Seguro que nos encuentran pronto!_

 _-¿De verdad lo crees?- asintió._

 _-Zaf es el mejor agente de toda la comisaría._

Desperté sobresaltada ¡mierda debía llamarlo! Pero no tenia su número, pero si el de Darien, se lo pediría a él, lo llamé y contestó después de 3 tonos.

-¿Si? Espero que sea urgente porque estoy en lo mejor del sueño.

-Darien necesito el número de Zafiro.

-¡Que! ¿Me despiertas a esta hora para llamar a Zafiro? ¿Que coño? ¿No puedes follarte a otro?- ¡maldito imbécil!

-¡No es para follar idiota! He tenido otra visión,y quiero asegurarme antes de preocupar a nadie.

-Bien dime a mi a ver si puedo ayudarte- suspiré, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-¿Zaf tiene una hermana?

-Si se llama Hotaru ¿Porque?- ¡Mierda!

-¡Dios Darien creo que la tiene! Y no se ve muy por la labor de quedarse allí, temo que la mate como a Sayori, tenemos que empezar a buscarlo cuanto antes.

-Espera un momento ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si ha desaparecido todavía.

-¡Pues llámalo y que se ponga en contacto con ella!

-Esta bien ahora te llamo- colgó.

La espera se me hizo eterna, no sé si fue mucho o poco pero cuando llamo estaba que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

-No le coje el teléfono, aunque eso no significa…

-¿Que ? ¿Lo dices en serio Darien? ¿No has escuchado lo que acabo de decir?

-Serena duerme y por la mañana hablamos, estoy cansado y…- le colgué ¡Maldito cabrón egoísta!

Me levanté, me puse ropa cómoda y decidí ir por mi cuenta a esas 2 direcciones que me quedaban aunque podía llamar a Haruka, sonreí para mis adentros, si él sería el indicado para este trabajo, mientras iba al coche lo llamé.

-¿Sere? ¿Porque llamas a esta hora? ¿Te has despertado caliente y has pensado en mi?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Necesito tu ayuda pero debe ser ya!- metí las cosas que necesitaría en el coche y me puse a conducir dejando el teléfono en manos libres- tengo que investigar las granjas que nos quedaron pendientes ayer ya no puede esperar, tiene a otra chica más con él y quiero cogerlo antes que las mate a ambas.

-¿Porque yo?- notaba su sonrisa a través del telefoneo- sabes que si querías mi compañía solo debes pedirlo- rodé los ojos.

-Haru es en serio, he intentado con mi compañero pero no esta por la labor y como has venido a ayudarnos en el caso … ¿Que me dices? Si tenemos suerte por la mañana habrá terminado.

-De acuerdo,te acompañaré ¿te recojo en tu casa?

-No ya he salido ¿donde estás y lo hago yo?

-En el hotel Luz de Luna, estaré listo en un momento.

-Bien, ahora paso por ti, te espero abajo.

Lo recogí y fuimos todo el camino conversando sobre el caso , lo que teníamos y lo que había visto, estaba muy nerviosa por poder llegar. El primer lugar tampoco me decía nada, dejamos el coche junto a la carretera y andamos un poco hasta alcanzar a ver la granja.

-Recuerda, mantente alerta y si nos ve alguien somos una feliz pareja que ha tenido una avería con el coche- rió.

-Solo espero que éste no tenga un museo como el anterior- lo miré muy mal- ¿Que? No puedes negar que eso fue – tembló fingiendo escalofríos- espeluznante- asentí.

-Si que lo fue, ahora yo iré allí- señalé el granero – y tú ve a la casa , no hagas nada a menos que nos descubran o si ves algo sospechoso ¡Zoi, Yuki!- aparecieron ambos al momento- Yuki irás con Haruka y cualquier cosa me avisas a mi ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Si jefa!- rodé los ojos.

-Zoi tu conmigo.

-Claro pero creo que deberías explicarle a él- señaló a Haruka que me miraba como si estuviera loca.

-¿Que te pasa?

-¿Con quién estás hablando? ¿No habrá aquí..?- asentí a su pregunta no terminada.

-Si pero nos ayudarán , así que confía en mí- asintió a regañadientes.

-Bien lo haré- se volvió a mi- así que ¿Como dijiste que se llamaba?- lo dijo con ironía y Yuki le dio un empujón que lo tiró al suelo, el se quedó de piedra.

-Es Yuki y no tiene mucho sentido del humor para tus bromas, así que no la cabrees o te arrepentirás.

-¡Joder, la vida contigo no es nada aburrida! Voy a pensar en pedir un traslado- rodé los ojos.

-Si eso de ver fantasmas y lo que hacen los locos que los matan es súper- usé mi tono más irónico.

-Bien lo pillo, nada de ironía, ahora voy a la casa, vigilo a quien este por ahí mientras tu miras en el granero- le hice un ok con la mano y nos separamos.

-Sere, esto no me convence, ¿estas segura que es buena idea? ¿No deberías pedir refuerzos o algo así?

-Y lo haré pero cuando sepa que es este el lugar- resopló – no puedo pedirlos sin un motivo Zoi, en cuanto vea algo fuera de lugar o encuentre a las chicas lo haré ¿De acuerdo?

-Muy bien , tu eres la policía no yo, sólo espero que esto salga bien.

Me fui acercando al lugar , no había nadie, se escuchaban los caballos a lo lejos, pero desde aquí no se veía la fabrica que vi en mi visión, entré dentro y el lugar se sentía mas lúgubre de lo que esperaba , estaba lleno de trastos viejos y maquinas de cosechar antiguas que seguro que no funcionaban.

-Zoi ¿Puedes mirar bajo el suelo a ver si hay alguien?- si no hay un sótano abajo no tenía que perder el tiempo en buscarlo.

-Claro enseguida vengo- cuando se fue me quedé observando mejor el lugar y era cada vez mas horrible.

-¡Dios esto es tan..!- no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando noté un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y caí inconsciente en el suelo.

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo , especialmente a : Maryels y a yssareyes48 por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas , nunca me fallais y lo agradezco mucho!**

 **Recordaros que podeis encontrarme en Wattpad y Fanfic. es tambien. Y si teneis dudas o quereis comentar algo ya sabeis mandarme un MP, os contestaré cuanto antes.**

 **Actualizaré lo antes que pueda, que hasta el momento no ha sido mucho.**

 **Sin mas me despido, muchas saludos y besos para todos.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

DPOV

Después de la llamada de Serena me costó volver a dormir, al ver que era casi la hora de sonar el despertador me levanté ¡Dios me había desvelado el sueño y no había pegado ojo en toda la noche! Se la escuchaba demasiado alterada cuando hablamos, suspiré, también cabreada cuando me colgó , sería bueno pasar a verla antes de ir al trabajo para ver que se encontraba mejor ¿A quien pretendo engañar? Reí para mis adentros ,también quería asegurarme que no estuviera enfadada y con suerte echar un polvo antes de irnos a trabajar, ayer no estaba de ánimos cuando salí del trabajo y ahora notaba la presión en mis pantalones, el solo pensar en verla se me ponía dura ¡Dios no recuerdo ninguna mujer que me haya alterado tanto en mi vida!

Me levanté, duché , desayuné y una vez arreglado cogí mi coche para ir a su casa a verla, aparqué muy cerca de su casa y cuando me disponía a llamar al timbre para que me abrieran me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa viniendo hacía mi con las mismas intenciones que yo ¡Mierda! Me parece que el polvo mañanero se iba a ir a la mierda!

-¿Darien que haces tú aquí?- Seiya se hallaba allí de pie mirándome con la ceja alzada ¡Maldito cabrón! Luego me sonrió de forma pícara- ¿Vienes a ver a Mina?- negué.

-Vengo a ver como se encuentra mi compañera después del día de ayer ¿Y tu?- lo dije con el tono mas frío y profesional que pude encontrar.

-Yo también quiero asegurarme que se encuentra bien- suspiré- tenemos algo así como una buena relación y cuando papa me dijo lo que pasó ayer quise venir a verla- miro su móvil- aunque he intentado localizarla con el móvil no lo he conseguido- asentí, yo por mi parte ni siquiera lo había intentado, prefería verla cara a cara. Aproveché de tenerlo allí para enterarme de lo que pasaba entre ellos.

-¿Que es lo que entiendes tú por una buena relación?- se sorprendió de mi pregunta, no sé si por el hecho de la pregunta en sí o porque le hablara mas de unas cuantas palabras.

-No creo que sea asunto tuyo lo que tengamos. ¿O yo debería preguntarte por lo que tienes con Mina?- se puso a la defensiva,sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa antes de contestarle.

-No tengo nada con ella, solo hemos echado unos cuantos polvos, nada más- rió el.

-Si para ti siempre se reduce todo al sexo, mientras esté buena es follable ¿no Darien?- pude notar el rencor y resentimiento en su voz.

-¿Que coño te pasa? No es momento de sacar a relucir los trapos sucios ¿No crees?- suspiró frustrado.

-Para ti nunca es momento , solo espero que esta vez te mantengas alejado- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De que hablas?

-De Serena- ¡mierda!- me gusta y mucho- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- y espero que esta vez no te metas en medio- reí sin parar.

-¿Tu crees que lo tuyo con Serena tiene futuro?- me miró enfadado.

-¿Porque no? Sé que ahora no le interesa ninguna relación pero con el tiempo tal vez consiga…- lo interrumpí riendo.

-Por lo poco que la conozco, no creo que quiera nada serio nunca- lo miré fijamente- y no deberías hacerte ilusiones, debo decirte que no eres el único con el que folla- ahora si que se enfadó de verdad.

-¿Y tu me crees tan tonto para no saberlo? - ahora el asombrado era yo- lo que pasa es que no puedo prohibirle nada porque solo somos amigos, pero me la estoy ganando , lo sé, tal vez me lleve algún tiempo pero lo que mas tengo es paciencia , así que esperaré lo que haga falta y cuando menos lo esperes estaré casándome con ella- casi me ahogo con mi propia saliva al escuchar la palabra de la boca de mi hermano. Desde lo ocurrido con la zorra, no había querido ni oír hablar del tema y ahora…- ¿Qué te pasa Darien te ha comido la lengua el gato?- negué ¡Tenía que escapar de esta conversación! Sin saber la razón no me gustaba imaginarme a Serena casada con él ¡Dios era el peor hermano del mundo!

-No ,pero se me hace tarde para el trabajo, mejor llamamos para que nos abran- asintió, llamamos y cuando nos abrieron subimos arriba, una vez en el ático nos abrió la puerta un peliplata en ropa interior ¿Quien coño era éste? ¿Habría pasado la noche con Serena? El le sonrió a mi hermano por lo que debían conocerse.

-¡Buenos días Yaten!- se saludaron, pues si que se conocían de antes.

-¡Buenos días Seiya! ¿Que haces por aquí a esta hora?- miró el reloj y rió- ¡Si vienes por un buen polvo con mi Sere no te va a dar tiempo!- ¿Que coño? Seiya negó riendo.

-Vengo a ver a Serena- entonces Yaten me miró a mi.

-¿Y este quién es?- mi hermano rodó los ojos y me presentó.

-Yaten Darien, Darien Yaten- me susurró al oído- es amante de tu Mina- sonrió con ironía ¡Si supiera que la que me interesaba follar era a Serena!

-Si conocéis a mi Sere entonces podéis pasar- entramos y nos guió a la cocina- ¿Queréis algo de comer?- negamos ambos- ¡Bien como Mina esta dormida iré a buscarla yo!- dijo riendo ¿Qué coño? Este tío se tomaba demasiadas confianzas con Serena, no me gustaba nada.

-Mejor lo haré yo , sabes que Serena duerme casi siempre desnuda y no le gusta que la vean- abrí los ojos en sorpresa y el tipo resopló con frustración, tal vez pensaba en verla desnuda ¡maldito degenerado! ¡Pero si se estaba tirando a la hermana! Cuando Seiya se fue se acercó a hablarme como si fuera un secreto.

-¿Sabes? He intentado follarla varias veces pero nunca quiere hacerlo conmigo, y no es porque esté con su hermana- sonrió palmeándome el hombro- sé que comparten amantes – casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva- la cuestión es que no quiere hacerlo conmigo ¡Pero juro por dios que lo conseguiré! Y si puedo será con ambas , eso será ¡ Guau entonces si que ..!- calló al ver entrar a Seiya algo desconcertado.

-No está, y el cuarto se ve revuelto- me miró a mi- No es propio de ella no recoger la habitación antes de irse ¿Puede haberse ido a la comisaria antes hoy? Tal vez hubo una emergencia o algo- negué ¿podría ser que ya estuviera allí? Seguramente por lo ocurrido anoche se hubiera ido antes de tiempo, así que le asentí.

-A mi no me han comunicado ninguna emergencia ,supongo que ha debido irse antes hoy para empezar cuanto antes a buscar- debía ir a por ella-así que si no está me voy, ya la veré allí.

-Iré también- sonrió- así aprovecho de saludar a papa además de verla- ¡Mierda !

-¿Ya os vais?- nos preguntó Yaten.

-Si, tengo que trabajar y el…- señalé a mi hermano.

-Yo quiero ver a Sere antes de irme a casa a descansar- Yaten le sonrió.

-¿Quieres echarle un buen polvo en el trabajo, eh?- dijo divertido- eso está bien- ¡Dios este tío era demasiado ..! No me salía ninguna palabra para definirlo, miré a mi hermano que negaba con la cabeza.

-Tal vez- dijo Seiya guiñándole el ojo, tuve que reprimir un gruñido, nos encaminamos a la puerta cuando se me abalanzó Mina encima.

-¡Hola Darien! Me alegro de verte ¿vienes por una segunda ronda?- ¿Qué? Miré al tal Yaten nervioso pero él solo sonreía.

-A mi no me importa la multitud, si quieres unirte eres bien recibido- ¡Dios! Esto era algo irreal, busqué la ayuda de Seiya mirándolo pero solo sonreía y me ignoró totalmente ¡maldito cabrón!

-No me gustan las multitudes, prefiero las cosas de 2- separé a Mina de mi- en cuanto a ti ya sabes porque ocurrió todo, no hace falta decir que de momento prefiero … - ella sonrió picara- otra cosa- Seiya resopló.

-Darien es de los que cambian de mujeres como de camisa, la cuestión es Darien que ella- señaló a Mina- es igual que tú, haríais muy buena pareja juntos- ¿Qué yo con ella? ¿Estaba loco? ¡No prefería a Serena mil veces! En la cama tenía mucho mas aguante que su gemela, además que me gustaba lo que me hacía sentir, era todo mucho mas intenso, Yaten se acercó a ella pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-No te preocupes cielo, si ha probado a tu hermana en la cama, y sabiendo lo que aguanta seguro que la prefiere a ti- ella lo miró enojada.

-¡Yo también aguanto! Solo que Serena tiene mas aguante que yo – luego me miró a mi- ¿verdad que soy buena en la cama Darien?- casi me atraganto con mi saliva al oírla ¡Dios esto era tan incómodo! Sobre todo con mi hermano al lado ¿como estando juntos hablaban tan libremente de follar con otros? Seiya a mi lado se veía muy atento y divertido, por lo menos lo le prestó atención al comentario que follé con Serena.

-Si estuvo bien, pero de momento no se repetirá- le hice señas con los ojos que entendió perfectamente pero el otro pareció no hacerlo.

-Podrías montártelo con las 2 – Mina le dio un codazo- ¡Eh que duele! Ya que él ha follado con ambas podéis compartirlo y a mi me gustaría verlo- se volvió a mi- ¿me dejarías solo mirar?- lo miré como si estuviera loco, entonces Seiya saltó de repente.

-El no ha follado con Serena, he sido yo pero nunca lo he hecho con Mina- lo miré de reojo ¡No iba a ser yo quien se lo dijera! Eso era cosa de ella.

-¡Vamos Seiya, ya sabes que Serena folla con todo el que quiere! Y si quisiera hacerlo con Darien- volvió a dar esa sonrisa pícara- estoy convencida que lo haría toda la noche- le entrecerré los ojos para que se callara, debía sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes.

-Seiya sera mejor irnos ya se hace muy tarde…

-¡Un momento! - me miró con mala cara- ¿te la has follado ya?- miré a otro lado, no estaba dispuesto a mentir- ¡Mierda Darien, no lo puedo creer!

-Mina cariño, es mejor dejar a los chicos arreglar sus cosas y nos duchamos juntos ¿no crees?-Mina nos sonrió.

-Si vete adelantando ya voy- cuando se perdió en el baño se volvió a nosotros- no enfadaros por eso, estoy segura que ella estaría encantada de follar con ambos a la vez- ambos abrimos los ojos asombrados ¿Un trío con Serena y mi hermano? ¡No lo creo!- ¿porque no lo pensáis? Ya mismo es nuestro cumpleaños, podría ser un regalo muy bueno ¡Pensadlo!- se fue hacía el baño pero se volvió antes de entrar y gritó- ¡A mi también me gustaría por si os interesa ! Sería un muy buen regalo para mi también!- nos guiñó el ojo-¡ Cerrad la puerta al salir!- y se perdió dentro del baño ,cuando nos vimos solos mi hermano estalló.

-¡Ni lo pienses! Si me molesta que te la tires solo, no pienso hacerlo viéndote con ella- rodé los ojos.

-A mi tampoco me van esas cosas, de todas maneras cuando lo hice no sabía que estabais juntos- suspiró.

-¿Y ahora que lo sabes dejaras de hacerlo?- lo miré con mala cara a la vez que salía del ático para ir al coche, el me siguió cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Porque no lo dejas tu? - me miraba muy mal.

-No pienso hacerlo , ya te he dicho que tengo la esperanza de casarme con ella- negué.

-Serena no es de las que se casan Seiya, ni siquiera creo que sea monógama, en la cama es magnífica y no pienso negarme el placer de follarla cuando pueda solo porque tu tengas la esperanza que algún día quiera casarse.

-¡Increíble! Pensé que después de lo de Ruka habías aprendido la lección-lo dijo con resentimiento, lo miré muy mal.

-¡Esto es diferente! Serena no esta prometida ¡Dios ni siquiera sois novios! Y para que te enteres no solo me la tiro yo, así que no lo pagues solo conmigo- resopló.

-¡Esta bien será la guerra!- me miró fijamente y con determinación- y te aseguro que ganaré, esta vez no arruinaras esto- suspiré.

\- Esta vez no hay nada que arruinar porque no hay nada ¿Entiendes?- al ver su cara decaída por la veracidad de mis palabras seguí era el momento de disculparse en serio- Seiya de verdad lamento lo que hice con Ruka, pero me pilló en un mal momento y un poco bebido, ya te lo he explicado varias veces.

-Pero pudiste rechazarla y decirle que no ¡dios Darien era tu cuñada! Yo confiaba en ti, y si hubiera sido una cosa de una vez – suspiró- pero ambos sabemos que follasteis duramente meses hasta que os pillé.

-Si es verdad, pero era ella la que me buscaba siempre, y vuelvo a decirte que lo siento sé que estuvo mal y que no debería haberlo hecho- me miró alzando una ceja y sonriendo con ironía.

-¿En serio? ¿Y lo dices ahora?- lo miré sin saber porque lo decía- ¿Que ha cambiado Darien? No te recuerdo así cuando ocurrió, tan solo decías que no era tu culpa – volvió a reír- y ahora de repente me pides perdón ¡Increíble! - era verdad,pero cuando vi la reacción de Serena a lo que había hecho me hizo recapacitar y verlo con perspectiva, tal vez Serena estaba influenciando en mi más de lo que debería,suspiré, eso era algo que no le contaría a nadie. Solo al hablarlo con ella me di cuenta que estuvo mal lo que hice, antes no me pareció de importancia, suspiré, ¿Que coño me estaba pasando?

-Si , tal vez he madurado ¿vale? Ahora vayamos a la comisaria de una vez que este tema me está cansando ya- iba a alejarme pero me detuvo del brazo y lo miré, se veía pensativo.

-Siempre deseé que lo dijeras Darien , eres mi hermano y te quiero, así que ahora que por fin lo has dicho, te perdono – me abrazó y no dudé en responder a su abrazo, no sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, cuando al fin nos separamos nos miramos sonriendo.

-Gracias Seiya, yo también te echaba de menos- lo cogí del hombro mientras nos íbamos hacía nuestros respectivos autos.

-Si , pero que sepas que Serena sera mía- me dijo con altanería.

-Ya veremos, yo por mi parte no pienso dejar el sexo con ella, así que…- me dio un codazo en el costado.

-¿Solo la quieres por el sexo?- me sorprendió su pregunta, algo me decía que no pero también la conocía de solo unos días para responder a eso todavía.

-Nos conocemos de muy poco, pero es verdad que es más que solo sexo, es divertida, se puede hablar con ella, me hace el trabajo más llevadero,…- me interrumpió.

-¡Hermano creo que nos ha pegado fuerte la misma chica! - lo miré sorprendido- Ahora solo queda ver quien la ganará de los 2.

-Yo no pienso casarme nunca- empezó a reír.

-Ya veremos dentro de un tiempo que es lo que piensas- suspiró- eso pensaba yo después de lo de Ruka y mírame ahora ¡estoy loco porque se abra a mi!- reímos por el doble sentido de lo que dijo.

-De momento me conformo con follarla- volvimos a reír y cada uno fue a su coche, donde partimos hacia la comisaria para verla ¡Dios esperaba que no estuviera muy enfadada! Ayer cuando me colgó me pareció que lo estaba. Una vez que llegué fui directo hacia Kaolinete que todavía me miraba con enfado ¡Mujeres!

-¡Buenos días Kaolinete! ¿Ha llegado Serena ya?- me miró peor todavía- tenemos algo importante que hacer ahora- rió con ironía.

-Seguro que eso tan importante es follarla bien duro ¿Verdad Darien?- la miré entrecerrando los ojos , no iba a consentir que esta idiota me hablara así.

-No voy a consentir este tipo de comportamientos aquí, la próxima vez daré una queja a recursos humanos de ti- abrió los ojos sorprendida- así que ten respeto por los demás que nadie te ha hecho nada para andar diciendo tonterías- me acerqué a ella- además que si la follo o no no es asunto tuyo- me volvió a mirar mal.

-¿Lo ves? Estoy convencida que es por eso que la buscas… - en ese momento llego Seiya junto a mi.

-¿Esta aquí?- suspiré, Kaolinete ya lo estaba evaluando mordiéndose el labio.

-No lo sé, esta mujer no me dice nada- ella lo miró de nuevo.

-¿Tu eres?- el la miró como siempre hacía cuando quería algo de alguien, debo reconocer que siempre fue muy bueno en eso, no sé como acabo siendo abogado, yo creo que hubiera sido un buen policía pero no era lo suyo decía.

-Soy Seiya Chiba, el hermano de Darien- abrió los ojos en sorpresa- y necesito ver a Serena Tsukino – le sonrió- ¿Sabes si ha llegado ya?- ella se ruborizó.

-No ha llegado,supongo que llegará a su hora- miró el reloj- todavía quedan 30 minutos para la hora de entrada- nos miramos extrañados.

-Bien muchas gracias… - ella le puso esa sonrisa felina.

-Kaolinete, puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras Seiya- se mordió el labio y el le sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- rodé los ojos después nos alejamos hacia la oficina de papa.

-¿Estabas ligando con Kaolinete o solo me ha parecido?- el seguía serio y ni siquiera me prestó atención.

-¿No te parece raro que no esté en casa y aquí tampoco?- asentí pensando- tal vez tenía otro sitio al que ir antes de venir a trabajar- nada más salir las palabras de la boca de mi hermano algo en mi se iluminó y todo me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-¡Mierda!- mi hermano me miró extrañado- Me parece que ya sé donde está y tenemos que apresurarnos para encontrarla ¡Dios espero que no haya hecho lo que temo!- me miraba sin comprender, suspiré antes de seguir- anoche me llamó diciendo que el tipo que buscamos tenía a Hotaru, la hermana de Zaf, mi compañero- asintió- y me pidió de ir a las granjas que nos quedaron de ver anoche …- me interrumpió muy preocupado.

-¿Qué le dijiste Darien?- bajé la vista avergonzado.

-Le dije que descansara que ya mañana iríamos a verlas- se echó las manos a la cabeza gruñendo maldiciones por lo bajo.

-¡Dios Darien! ¿Como se te ocurre? - me señaló con dedo bastante furioso- ¿No sabes lo cabezota que es? ¡Estoy convencido que fue allí sola! ¡Oh dios! ¿Y si la cogió el mismo tipo que buscáis!¡Tenemos que avisar a papa y que manden refuerzos allí! Si no coge el móvil es porque algo ha pasado - entró como un torbellino dentro de la oficina de papa , lo seguí enseguida y encontramos a éste reunido con una mujer que parecía una agente del FBI ¿que haría aquí?

-¿Hijos ? - nos miró extrañados de vernos allí juntos creo- ¿Que hacéis aquí?

-Papa creo que Serena está en problemas- lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- se podía ver la angustia en sus palabras.

-Creemos que se fue anoche sola en busca de nuestro asesino- dije del tirón , él se levanto como un rayo, moviéndose por todos lados.

-¡Mierda!- ¡Dios mi padre diciendo palabrotas significaba que estaba muy cabreado!- me parece que no fue sola- suspiró mirando a la mujer- ella es Michiru agente del FBI , ella y el agente Haruka Tenoh han venido para echarnos una mano con el caso , ahora mismo me estaba contando que el agente Tenoh salió anoche y no ha vuelto todavía- ¡Mierda ! Debió de recurrir a él cuando me colgó ¡Mi hermano tenia toda la razón, era una cabezota de primera!- supongo que debió de pedirle ayuda, ya que ambos se conocen de hace años - ¿Qué? ¿Follarían también? , suspire, ¿Qué mas da? Seguro que no me gustaba la respuesta, conociéndola lo poco que la conozco yo diría que si- Darien prepara un equipo y mandaré a Andrew con otro, cada uno iréis a uno de los lugares señalados que faltan, tenemos que encontrarla antes que le pase nada- se veía la preocupación y el sufrimiento en su cara.

-¡Papa por favor! Haced lo que sea por traerla a salvo- le dijo mi hermano casi llorando ¡joder si que debía importarle para hacerlo! Yo tampoco quería que le pasara nada pero no iba a exteriorizarlo por nada.

-Seiya te prometo que la traeré sana y salva- asintió- es como una hija para mi no puedo perderla- dijo con tristeza.

Salimos todos, junto a Michiru y nos repartimos para ir a las granjas, Andrew también se notaba muy preocupado cuando supo lo que había pasado, fuimos cada uno con 4 agentes más, Michiru fue con el y Zaf venía conmigo, ya en el coche decidí preguntarle por Hotaru.

-Zaf pudiste saber de Hotaru algo esta mañana- me miró alzando la ceja.

-No ¿porque?- negué, no iba a preocuparlo sin saber seguro si la tenía ese tipo.

¡Mierda! Era el peor amigo del mundo, me sentía fatal por no decirle pero estaba nervioso y no quería preocuparlo por si no era nada, tenia un pellizco en el pecho y una ansiedad por llegar y saber que se encontraba bien ¡Dios que me pasaba! Era algo insólito esta preocupación que tenia por una mujer, nunca me había pasado en mi vida pero ahora mismo tampoco estaba dispuesto a profundizar en ello. Cuando la encontrara le iba a dar unos buenos azotes para que no volviera a hacer este tipo de cosas ¡Joder nos tenía a todos en vilo! Divagando llegamos al lugar y nos repartimos para iniciar la búsqueda de ambos ¡Solo esperaba encontrarla sana y salva! ¿Que coño me pasaba? Mejor era centrarse en lo que estaba y no profundizar en ello.

SPOV

¡Joder que dolor de cabeza! Veía todo doble ¡mierda! ¿Quien coño me había golpeado? Intenté enfocar y veía 2 bultos cerca mío que susurraban entre ellos.

-¿Quien esta ahí? ¡Dios! ¡Zoi! ¿Donde coño estás ?- lo necesitaba conmigo, no me encontraba muy bien.

-¿Vienes con más gente?- me preguntó uno de los bultos que veía a mi lado ,esa voz era de una chica pero no podía enfocarla bien.

-Venía con un compañero ¿Sabéis algo de el?

-No, el solo te trajo a ti , pero se veía muy enfadado, cuando vuelva no será muy agradable con tu castigo- ¿Que coño?

-¿Porque habría de castigarme? Y lo mas importante ¿Quien?

-El solo nos pide lo que quiere , nunca nos ha dado un nombre- ya que no veía muy bien decidí preguntar por la única que sabía el nombre.

-¿Hotaru eres tu?- ¡Dios esperaba que fuera aquí y estuvieran bien!

-¿Conoces a Hotaru?- negué.

-Conozco a su hermano, soy Serena la nueva en la comisaría- entonces noté a alguien abrazándome fuertemente.

-¡Lo sabía!- me apretó más -¡Sabía que vendrían a por nosotras! ¿no te lo dije Sara?

-Si es verdad- escuche sollozos- todavía no lo puedo creer.

-¡Dios no me encuentro bien!- oí suspiros.

-Te dio un buen golpeen la cabeza y has perdido algo de sangre - ¿Que? ¡maldito cabrón del demonio! - ¿Mi hermano viene contigo?- negué.

-He venido con un agente del FBI , nadie quiso escucharme y él fue el único que quiso acompañarme- suspiré- también están Yuki y Zoi pero a ellos no podréis verlos.

-¡Lo sabia ! ¡eres la chica especial de la que habla mi hermano a todas horas!

-Si llamas a ver fantasmas especial pues si esa soy yo-intenté levantarme, debía encontrar la manera de sacarlas de aquí-¿estáis bien?

-Bueno dentro de lo malo si, por lo menos estamos vivas. A mi todavía no me ha tocado pero a Sara…- no hacía falta que me dijera que llevaba mas tiempo allí.

-Si eso es lo importante, ahora os sacaré de aquí ¡Zoi! ¡Yuki!- ¿porque coño no venían? ¿Donde estaban que no me escuchaban? Entonces escuché un ruido y lo supe,pude sentir que se acercaba algo en mi interior me dijo que estaba allí.

-¡Vaya mi nuevo pajarillo está despierto! He visto que sois policías con lo que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes que vengan a buscarme, así que debéis agradecerle que acabareis todas muertas, tengo que irme y no pienso dejaros aquí- ¡maldito cabrón!

-Lo mejor es que te entregues, si las dejas con vida te ayudaré en lo que pueda…- me interrumpió a risas, las chicas lloraban, decidí levantarme para encararlo, a pesar de no encontrarme todavía muy bien del todo, me costaba mantenerme pero enfocaba un poco mejor.

-¡Sere estamos aquí!- asentí- ¿Que hacemos?

-¡Golpearlo !- el tipo empezó a reír.

-¡Vaya que fuerte eres! ¿vas a golpearme así?- volvió a reír- No te tienes en pie y aun así quieres golpearme- ahora reí yo.

-No tengo que hacerlo yo.

-¡Oh crees que vendrá tu amigo a hacerlo!- ¡joder Haruka!- pues dejame decirte que no lo hará.

-¿Le has hecho daño? ¡Porque si es así lo lamentaras! - entonces escuché gritos, un golpe seco y al tipo o por lo menos lo que vislumbraba de él caer al suelo.

-¡Listo Sere lo conseguimos!- escuché a Yuki- Haruka esta bien solo tiene un fuerte golpe como tu- calló unos segundos- pero debes ser mas fuerte que él puesto que has despertado antes - empezaron a reír ambos.

-Si mi Sere es la mas fuerte de todas- los sentí abrazarme- te quiero preciosa, me alegro que estés bien.

-¿Bien? ¿lo dices en serio? Me siento como una mierda , no me me tengo en pie ni veo bien, creo que por primera vez en mi vida reconozco que necesito un médico.

-¿Hay...fantasmas...aquí?-¡ mierda las chicas! -¿estás hablando con ellos?

-No te preocupes es la chica especial de la comisaría, y nos ha salvado del tipo éste- le dio una patada al bulto que veía en el suelo¡esta chica me caía bien!

-Bien vamos a salir de aquí y luego volveré a encargarme de él- lo señalé.

-Te ayudaremos, no te ves muy bien.

-La verdad es que no, informaré a mis compañeros y debo encontrar a Haruka.

-Claro que si, ven yo te ayudaré- me apoye en Hotaru y salimos fuera, Yuki y Zoi no quisieron separarse de mi, de todas maneras no pensaba que despertara después del golpe muy pronto, así que lo deje allí.

-Vamos a la casa, Haruka debe estar allí- dije una vez salimos del granero.

-Yo prefiero esconderme en otro lugar-dijo Sara, lo entendía, después de llevar no sé cuanto tiempo aquí encerrada, no quería estar aquí mas tiempo del necesario.

-Ten- le di las llaves de mi coche- está al final del camino, métete dentro y cierra con llave, yo iré en cuanto llame a los chicos y encuentre a mi compañero.

-De acuerdo y gracias- se abrazó a mi fuertemente y la escuché llorar- no sabes lo que te lo agradezco ¡no puedo creer que sea libre!- le acaricié el cabello.

-Lo eres y pronto te reunirás con tu marido y tu hijo para ver todos esos hermosos dibujos que te ha hecho- ella volvió a abrazarme llorando- ahora si estás mas tranquila esperando en el coche ve.

-Si,muchas gracias, allí te espero- cuando se hubo alejado Hotaru y yo fuimos en busca de Haruka, no tuvimos ni que entrar a la casa para hacerlo, estaba tirado a un lado de la ventana que había junto al porche , llegamos a el lo mas rápido que podía en mi estado.

-¿Haruka?- lo moví- ¡Haruka despierta!- parece que empezó a removerse.

-Parece que está despertando Serena- suspiré de alivio.

-¿Sere?- asentí- ¡Dios me esta matando el dolor de cabeza! Ese tío me ha dado duro, no me dio ni tiempo a acercarme que me atizó en la cabeza- suspiró.

-A mi también me ha dado un buen golpe,- me miraba preocupado- está en el sótano donde las tenía encerradas- señalé a Hotaru junto a mi- era este el lugar gracias a Dios.

-Haruka encantado Hotaru- le dio la mano.

-Lo mismo digo Haruka, y gracias por venir a salvarnos- asintió, la cabeza me palpitaba y cada vez me encontraba peor.

-Debes agradecer a Serena no a mi- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa- ella es la mejor- me apretó la mano, entonces me di cuenta que no era momento de esto, debíamos alertar al resto y arrestar al asesino.

-Haruka ¿tienes tu móvil?- escuche como trasteaba.

-¡Mierda ese cabrón debió quitármelo! ¿El tuyo?- negué.

-A mi también, habrá que ir dentro de la casa por si hay fijo y llamar, necesitamos pedir refuerzos y ambulancias.

-De acuerdo vamos dentro a mirar- iba a levantarme cuando me vino un mareo mas fuerte de la cuenta y antes de caer en la inconsciencia escuché a Hotaru gritar y a Haruka maldecir a la vez que me cogía en brazos.

DPOV

Zaf y yo nos fuimos juntos a mirar en los alrededores, seguros que si Serena había venido habría dejado el coche por aquí, no llevábamos ni 10 minutos andando cuando lo vimos y corrimos hacía el- ¡había alguien dentro que no se veía bien! ¿Sería Serena? No parecí el cabello era de un rubio más oscuro que el suyo . Decidí golpear el cristal y la chica se sobresaltó y nos miró asustada, imaginando quien podría ser le enseñamos la placa.

-¡Buenos días señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien?- asintió no muy convencida ¿Sabes donde está Serena?

-Fue hacia la casa a buscar a su compañero- abrí los ojos de la sorpresa ¡Entonces si que habían venido juntos! ¡Maldita sea! En ese momento deseé ser yo el que la hubiera acompañado, por lo menos sabíamos que estaba bien.

-Zaf llama al otro grupo y diles que es aquí, que vengan todos los refuerzos que puedan, y también que manden ambulancias para la chica…- me interrumpió saliendo del coche con algo de miedo.

-Serena esta herida, cuando la trajo con nosotras le sangraba mucho la cabeza, Hotaru y yo- Zafiro se sobresaltó con la mención del nombre de su hermana y yo me sentí como una mierda de nuevo- pudimos detenerla pero perdió mucha sangre- asentí.

-Gracias por la información quédese en el coche hasta que vengan los médicos, Zaf ya sabes que hacer, voy adelantándome a la casa en busca de Serena -bufó.

-¿Darien anoche y hoy me preguntaste por Hotaru por algo en particular?- no pude mirarlo a la cara.

-Serena me contó anoche que había visto que la tenía el mismo hombre que buscábamos- en ese momento me dio un puñetazo en la cara que no le devolvería puesto que me lo había ganado.

-¿Y no me lo dijiste por? - dijo muy enojado , suspiré.

-Me llamó de madrugada, estaba cansado, con sueño y no estaba seguro si podía haber desaparecido o no, por eso te llamé- se despeinó muy molesto.

-¡Dios Darien! Deberías haberme dicho algo de esto, y me hubiera empeñado más en buscarla- me señaló con el dedo- ¡Incluso me hubiera ofrecido para acompañarla ! ¿después de lo que hemos visto como puedes siquiera dudar que no sea cierto lo que dice Darien?- ¡Mierda!

-¡No lo sé vale! Ya no tiene remedio-suspiró mirando al cielo- ahora podemos ir a buscarlas o quedarnos aquí discutiendo- asintió dolido.

-Esta bien vayamos pero lo hablaremos luego- resoplé.

-Por supuesto que si, ahora a lo nuestro- me volví a la chica que se veía desconcertada por nuestra actitud- tu quedate aquí que volveremos enseguida y si viene el resto de nuestros compañeros diles que hemos entrado y que nos sigan ¿Donde se encuentra el secuestrador?

-Lo golpearon los fantasmas amigos de Serena dejándolo inconsciente en el sótano- dijo con algo de miedo- y allí se quedó- asentí, sabía lo que era ver algo así puesto que lo vi ayer con el otro tipo que cogimos.

-Muy bien tu tranquila y espera aquí- asintió y volvió a meterse dentro del coche.

Nos encaminamos ambos en un silencio tenso que fue roto por los gritos de una mujer y un hombre, y fuimos como una bala corriendo hacía el sonido, y cuando llegamos vi a un hombre con Serena inconsciente en brazos y a Hotaru junto a el llorando.

-¡Dios Hotaru me alegro tanto que estés bien!- ella se volvió a nosotros.

-¡Zaf!- lo abrazó llorando todavía- A Serena la pasa algo, se ha desmayado, y esta sangrando de nuevo, ya ha perdido mucha sangre antes cuando la trajo y ahora esta perdiendo mas ¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia no vaya a ser que se muera por salvarnos!- ¡Mierda! Al oír la palabra morir noté un pellizco muy desagradable en el pecho y el estómago , no podía ni planteármelo todavía ¡Joder! Serena debía estar bien, iba a acercarme a ella pero el rubio que la tenía se hallaba ya acariciándola y susurrando cosas que alcance a oír a pesar de todo.

-Sere por favor, tienes que despertar, no te mueras, no puedes irte así, eres una mujer fuerte y decidida y todavía me debes un buen polvo- rió ¡Maldito cabrón! Pensando en polvos en un momento como este!- te quiero preciosa, así que no te atrevas a irte- Zafiro y yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos de su declaración ¡maldita sea! ¿Como podía ser que una mujer que odiaba los compromisos atrajera tantos? Nos acercamos todos.

-¿Como está?-me miró apenado.

-No muy bien, ya venía mareada con Hotaru y al llegar aquí perdió la consciencia de nuevo ¿habéis llamado a la ambulancia- asentí.

-Deben estar al llegar- asintió.

\- Bien deberíamos recostarla en algo mientras llega- fuimos al interior de la casa, la dejamos sobre el sofá y Zafiro me interrumpió de mi diatriba sobre su estado.

-Darien deberíamos de dejar a Haruka con las chicas e ir al granero para arrestar a ese tipo- Hotaru de volvió a nosotros con determinación en su mirada.

-¡Si eso es, que se pudra en la cárcel ese imbécil!- sonreí por su audacia, Zafiro se acercó a ella preocupado.

-¿Te llegó a hacer algo?- negó.

-Gracias a dios se presentó Serena antes que viniera y rompió su rutina- asentimos en acuerdo ¡Dios debería haberla escuchado y echarle una mano! ¡Maldita sea! Si no hubiera venido le habría hecho a Hotaru lo mismo que al resto o algo peor , me entraron escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

-Me alegro que lo hiciera-dijo mirándome muy mal a mi ¡Joder! Ya me sentía lo bastante miserable conmigo mismo para añadirle más.

-Si , ella me llamó anoche para que viviera a ayudarla pero como habéis podido comprobar no he sido de mucha ayuda en nada- suspiró- temo que todo lo ha hecho ella- dijo Haruka.

-¡Si Sere es la mejor! Y nunca estaré lo suficientemente agradecido por salvar a mi hermana. Ahora Hotaru no te muevas de aquí que Darien y yo vamos a ir por ese tipo- ella asintió y los dejamos allí a los 3.

Salimos de la casa con mucho trabajo por ambos ya que ninguno quería separarse de Serena o Hotaru y fuimos hacia el granero en un silencio bastante tenso entre nosotros. Cuando llegamos al lugar bajamos por la trampilla que se veía en el suelo,miramos por todos lados pero no había nadie cuando llegamos allí ¡Mierda el tipo parecía que se había escapado! No sabemos el tiempo que pasó desde que lo dejaron hasta que se despertó con lo cual debíamos buscar por los alrededores para localizarlo.

-Darien deberíamos empezar a buscar por los alrededores para dar con él, después de lo que ha hecho Serena no podemos perderlo sin más, no debe andar muy lejos.

-¡Bien empecemos cuanto antes! No sabemos el tiempo que hace que se ha ido, ni si se ha ido en coche o andando así que nos separaremos para buscar por alrededor nuestra , cuando llegue el resto nos desplegaremos mejor, si no hallamos nada lo tendremos que dejar para los científicos a ver que nos encuentran.

-¡De acuerdo, vamos!

Nos separamos y estuvimos mirando por los alrededores y no encontramos ni rastro del tipo, los demás llegaron enseguida y después de informar de todo lo que podíamos,los dejamos siguiendo con el trabajo empezamos y nosotros nos fuimos hacia la casa donde se encontraban las chicas y ver como seguían,al llegar nos informaron que mi padre se había ido en la ambulancia con Serena y Hotaru fue con Haruka , otra ambulancia se llevo a la otra chica ,nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos allí, a seguir investigando hasta unas horas más tarde que terminamos de recolectar pruebas , en ese tiempo ya era obvio¡El tipo se había esfumado! ¡Joder! Cuando Serena despertara iba a estar muy pero que muy cabreada con ello, incluso nosotros lo estábamos, solo nos quedaba ver si alguna podía darnos una descripción puesto que no había fotos en la casa, para ponerlo en busca y captura.

Zaf y yo nos fuimos en mi coche al hospital cuando acabamos el día para ver a las chicas, las 3 se hallaban allí, estaban evaluando a las 2 que había secuestrado el tipo tanto física como mentalmente ¡Ojala estuvieran bien! Al llegar preguntamos en recepción por ellas y nos informaron que las 2 chicas ya se encontraban con su familia pero Serena estaba en la UCI con una hemorragia interna muy grave ¡mierda! Ya habían informado a sus familiares que vendrían después, nos encaminamos allí y Zaf a pesar de saber que su hermana estaba bien y en casa con sus padres decidió quedarse junto a mi por ella, al llegar a la sala de espera vi a mis padres, Seiya, Mina, Yaten y Haruka ¡Mierda! Me sentía tan mal por todo. Tal vez si la hubiera acompañado yo o tan solo la hubiera escuchado y hubiera buscado ayuda, no hubiera pasado esto ¡Joder esperaba que se recuperara y saliera bien de todo esto!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, en especial a : Lita Wellington, Maryels, yssareyes48 y Serenity usagi por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias! Significan mucho para mi.**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme también en Fanfic. es y Wattpad, cualquier duda o consulta pueden enviármela por MP, os contestaré lo antes posible.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos abrazos y besos para todos.**


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

DPOV

Después de estar esperando en la sala de espera durante mas de una hora , por fin salió el médico a decirnos como se encontraba Serena ¡Dios menos mal! En nuestras caras se veía que estábamos todos devastados tanto por saberla herida como por no saber el alcance de su estado.

-¿Familiares de Serena Tsukino?- nos miró alternadamente a todos y a los papeles que traía en la mano.

-¡Nosotros!- dijimos todos avanzando hacia el, nos veía desconcertado pero asintió y siguió hablando.

-Bien, hemos podido detener la hemorragia con la que ingresó pero se encuentra en estado crítico- suspiró - todavía está inconsciente- ¡Mierda !- tendremos que esperar que despierte para valorar mejor su estado , ya sabemos que los golpes en la cabeza son muy delicados, la hemos pasado a una habitación , podrán pasar a verla en unos momentos- todos suspiramos frustrados, tendríamos que esperar que despertara para saber como estaba pero por lo menos habían detenido la hemorragia ¡Joder la paciencia no era para nada mi fuerte! Y ahora me va a tocar hacerlo, suspiré, no había remedio solo quedar esperar que despertara pronto para llevarla de vuelta a casa y conmigo al trabajo ¿pero que estoy diciendo?

-Gracias doctor- dijo mi padre sacándome así de mis divagaciones, el y mama no se habían despegado de Mina que se encontraba devastada, no la conocía de mucho tiempo pero de verla siempre de broma y haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar, ahora se veía totalmente diferente, mi hermano también se veía fatal, ni siquiera cuando Ruka lo engañó lo vi así de destrozado y el tal Haruka también ¿Sería el muy importante para ella?

Cuando el doctor se hubo ido, llegó una enfermera a llevarnos a la habitación de Serena, se veía muy pálida e inmóvil ¡Lo que daría porque se despertara y nos insultara a todos por haber perdido al sospechoso! Todos fueron acercándose a hablar con ella y se fueron retirando. Sólo podíamos quedarnos uno por la noche y Mina quiso hacerlo, nos ofrecimos voluntarios mi padre,mi hermano, mi mama y yo pero ella no quiso alejarse de ella por nada. Nos despedimos y me retiré , en el camino hacía la salida del hospital me paró Seiya.

-¿Como estás Darien?- se notaba la pena en su voz y me miraba con los ojos brillosos.

-Mal ¿no se nota?- dijo lo mas sincero que pude , él asintió.

-Se pondrá bien- se notaba como contenía las lagrimas- no podría soportar… - rompió a llorar y lo abracé.

-Seiya tranquilo no creo que le pase nada, ella es fuerte y… - me interrumpió.

-Si lo sé- negó con la cabeza-pero siempre queda la duda- se revolvió el cabello con frustración- ¿no te parece increíble que sus padres no hayan llegado todavía a verla?- me sorprendí mucho.

-Pero ¿les han avisado?- asintió.

-Papa lo hizo cuando se enteró de lo que le pasaba , pero parece que no tienen el menor interés en su vida- por lo poco que me contó no tenían mucha relación pero no esperaba que fuera hasta este punto.

-Si , me dijo que no se llevaban muy bien que apenas tenían relación.

-Si, a mi también y entiendo perfectamente que su relación sea así - me miró enfadado- ¿pero al punto de no venir a ver a su hija que está muy grave ingresada en el hospital? No merecen llamarse padres – se veía realmente molesto aunque no lo culpo yo me encontraba igual que él solo que no lo exteriorizaba - ¡Dios ni siquiera contigo después de lo que me hiciste con Ruka te lo hubiera hecho!- ¡Joder con el temita ya!

-Me gustaría que dejáramos el tema de Ruka fuera- lo miré fijamente para darle énfasis a lo que quería decir- ya que hemos hecho las paces , supongo que dejaremos los rencores atrás- lo miré con la ceja alzada y el rodó los ojos.

-¡Dios Darien era solo un decir! Después de oír la disculpa que deseaba por mi se olvidó todo, además me hiciste un favor con ella- suspiró mirando al techo como pensando antes de volverse a mi de nuevo- solo quería casarse con otro con mas dinero y renombre que yo – rió- ¡y no puedes ni imaginar lo desgraciado que es gracias a ella! ¡Dios me libré de una buena arpía!- me dio palmadas en el hombro- así que gracias de nuevo- lo miré muy mal.

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste? Llevamos sin hablarnos mucho tiempo por eso y para ti era algo positivo- lo señalé con el dedo- deberías haberlo hablado conmigo- negó.

-Esperaba que te disculparas pero eres demasiado terco para hacerlo- sonrió- hasta ahora- rodé los ojos. Pero no nos desviemos del tema – suspiró- es solo que me parecen unas personas horribles por hacer esto a su hija- asentí, supongo que era lo mejor cambiar de tema.

-Si pero no podemos hacer nada, si no quieren venir …

-¿Sabes qué?- lo miré y vi determinación en su mirada- ¡Que se jodan! Ella no los necesita, nos tiene a nosotros que somos su familia- sonreí.

-Si , para mama y papa es una hija mas – lo miré de forma divertida- aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de nosotros, ya que no la vemos como una hermana ¿No crees?- reímos juntos, se agradecía un poco de humor después del mal rato que habíamos pasado.

-Si , en eso he de darte la razón, no la veo como a una hermana para nada, más bien como mi futura esposa- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Como la ves tu Darien?- negué todavía no sabía la respuesta, la conocía de muy poco tiempo, así que dije lo mas obvio.

-Como una buena follamiga- negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que sientes algo mas que no quieres reconocer , pero allá tu- levantó las manos, no dije nada solo lo miraba sonriendo -yo si sé lo que quiero e intentaré ganarlo- me guiñó el ojo- en cuanto a ti tal vez sea tarde cuando quieras hacerlo- resoplé, ya me estaba cansando de esto.

-Dejemos ese tema y vayamos a dormir algo- asintió- ha sido un día duro y lo necesito o mejor dicho lo necesitamos.

-Gracias por encontrarla Darien, a pesar de estar aquí ingresada e inconsciente , sé que está a salvo y que cumplió con lo que quería …- lo interrumpí.

-Cuando despierte y sepa que el tipo se nos escapó nos meterá ahí- señalé hacía el hospital- a mas de uno te lo aseguro- reímos.

-¡Vamos, no es tan mala para eso!- lo miré alzando una ceja- tiene su carácter pero no es para tanto- rodé los ojos, por lo poco que sabía de ella era capaz de hacerlo pero allá el.

-Si tu lo dices, ya veremos cuando despierte y le digamos- lo miré sonriendo- ¿te ofreces voluntario para hacerlo?- me miró con horror.

-¡Ni hablar, ese es tu trabajo no el mío!- salio huyendo hacia fuera y lo seguí -¡Nos vemos mañana Darien! - huía como un cobarde y luego dice que no es tan mala, creo que el si sabía que lo era, pero en algo tenía razón que era mi trabajo decírselo, solo esperaba que no lo tomara demasiado mal.

-Si ¡Hasta mañana Seiya y me alegro de volver a retomar nuestra relación!- sonrió rodando los ojos.

-Y yo, eres mi hermano después de todo y te quiero- me señaló con el dedo- pero en lo que a Serena se refiere no tendré contemplaciones contigo- reí.

-¡Si , ya sé ! Anda vete ya y descansa- cuando se hubo alejado a su coche me metí en el mío resoplando en frustración, no deseaba irme a casa sabiendo que ella estaba así de mal por mi culpa, tal vez si la hubiera acompañado no estaría así, golpeé el volante con la cabeza, iría a casa a ducharme ,cambiarme de ropa y volvería aquí para hacerle compañía a Mina, de todas formas no creo poder dormir con todo el cacao que tengo en la cabeza formado.

Fui a casa y una hora mas tarde estaba de vuelta aquí en el hospital duchado y cambiado de ropa, aparqué el coche, compré 2 cafés y fui directo a la habitación de Serena, la puerta estaba entreabierta y cuando me disponía a entrar escuché a Mina discutiendo con otra mujer y me quedé fuera para no interrumpir, y si , para que nos vamos a engañar escuchando lo que decían.

-¡Oh vamos! No mientas las 2 sabemos que no te importa lo que le pase.

-¿Como puedes decir eso Mina? Sea como sea sigue siendo mi hija- ¿era la madre de Serena?

-¿En serio? Pues no parece, nunca os preocupáis si está bien, si no, lo que hace o lo que deja de hacer y ahora…- se escuchó llorar ¡mierda!

-Te entiendo Mina…

-¡No me toques! ¡No eres más que una falsa que vive para las apariencias! Mi hermana siempre ha sido especial y tu solo has querido taparlo para que la gente que te rodea no lo supiera.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Mina ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces , ella solo estaba enferma, el médico nos dijo…

-¡Me importa una mierda, el médico, tu, papa,… - se escuchó una bofetada ¡mierda! ¿debería entrar o no era asunto mío?

-¡No te permito que me hables así! Sigo siendo tu madre y me debes respeto ¡Te estás volviendo loca!- Mina rió.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ahora me vais a encerrar a mi también ? - hubo silencio- ¿Una loca ayudaría a la policía a resolver asesinatos?

-¿Qué?- volvió a reír- ¿De qué estas hablando Mina?- se escuchaba desconcertada.

-De la verdad, sé que Serena me matará cuando lo sepa pero es necesario , ya estoy harta que la menosprecien por considerarla enferma, los únicos enfermos sois vosotros por no querer ver lo maravilloso de su don.

-¡Oh dios mío! ¿Todavía sigue enferma? ¿Y tu?- rió y eso pareció enfurecer a su madre- ¡Estás más loca que tu hermana! Seguro que debe ser algo contagioso, esto no es normal…- era momento de interrumpir,no podía consentir que le faltara el respeto a Serena que no se encontraba en situación de defenderse ahora mismo, así que entré como si hubiera llegado en ese momento y ambas se quedaron mirando asombradas.

-¿Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No podía dormir y decidí venir a hacerte compañía- miré a la mujer que debería ser su madre- lo que no sabía es que no estarías sola- suspiró.

-Pues dejame decirte que sería mejor estarlo - la madre la miró malamente entrecerrando los ojos, luego se volvió a mi sonriendo.

-Soy Ikuko, la madre de Mina y Serena – me miró de arriba a abajo como evaluándome- ¿Tú eres?

-Darien Chiba, compañero de Serena- ella abrió bastante los ojos.

-¿Trabajas con ella?- asentí- Entonces podrás decirle a mi hija- dijo con ironía mirando a Mina- que Serena no trabaja con vosotros por ver fantasmas- ¡Vaya madre que tenían! La única loca que había en la familia me parece que era ella.

-La verdad Ikuko es que trabaja tanto de policía como de sensitiva para nuestro departamento- ella me miró con horror.

-¿Qué? ¿Esta hablando en serio?- asentí y pude ver el desconcierto en su mirada ¡jodete!

-Por supuesto, pensé que siendo su hija ya conocería de sus dones, y gracias a ellos hemos conseguido atrapar a varios criminales y los que esperamos que vengan -le sonreí ¡Jodete perra!

-Si claro…- se veía perdida y Mina sonreía altivamente mirándola con desdén.

-Solo he traído un café- se lo di a Mina, luego me volví a Ikuko- si quiere puedo darle el mío, no sabía que estaría aquí- negó.

-No gracias puedes bebértelo tu- Mina se sentó con el suyo- yo … creo que tengo que salir… un momento a tomar aire- hablaba algo desconcertada y perdida ,nos miró a ambos antes de salir huyendo por la puerta, nada más hacerlo Mina suspiró de forma bastante sonora.

-¡Dios no veía la hora que se fuera!

-No os lleváis muy bien ¿Verdad?- negó.

-Odio como tratan a Serena solo por ser como es o por lo menos como creen que es porque ella- la señaló- hace tiempo que finge que no es así con ellos- asentí- nunca me gustó que lo hiciera, yo pienso que es maravilloso que sea como es… y las cosas que es capaz de hacer… pero ella prefiere hacerlo así y no puedo obligarla a hacerlo de otra manera.

-Si algo así me contó a mi- bebí de mi café- ¿Alguna novedad?- mejor era no recordar malos momentos ahora mismo.

-No, de momento sigue igual pero el médico dice que cuando esté preparada despertará sin problemas- suspiré.

-Eso espero- me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por algo en particular Darien?

-Solo me siento culpable por no haber estado allí para ayudarla , nada más.

-¡Si ya!- rodó los ojos- puedes engañar a quien quieras pero a mi no- la miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -resopló.

-Que Serena te importa más de lo que quieres reconocer- sonrió- mi hermana se da a querer y lo entiendo- suspiró- siempre fue mas sociable y caía a la gente mejor que yo.

-¡Tu tampoco estas mal!- rió- eres bastante simpática y divertida - reímos juntos.

-Si ¿Verdad?- asentí- la verdad es que sin ella me vería perdida- al ver como se inundaban sus ojos me acerqué a consolarla.

-¡Vamos tranquila, todo va a estar bien! Ella se recuperará y tus padres se irán de nuevo a su casa y no os molestarán más- rió de mi broma.

-Si eso es verdad, ellos no se quedarán mucho, no les importamos lo mas mínimo, viven por las apariencias – suspiró- solo han venido para no quedar mal con tu padre que fue quien los llamó, si no estoy segura que no hubieran venido para nada.

-¡Vaya cabrones!- me dio un codazo en el costado.

-¡Eh mal que mal son mis padres ! ¡Un respeto por favor!- volvimos a reír y en ese momento entró el que debía ser el padre de ambas mirándonos con la ceja alzada.

-¿Has traído aquí a otro de tus amigos Mina?- me miraba de mala forma a la vez que ponía bastante sarcasmo en la palabra amigo.

-Papa el es un compañero de Serena- abrió los ojos asombrado y se acercó a presentarse.

-Kenji Tsukino, encantado- me dio la mano que la cogí sin muchas ganas.

-Darien Chiba, igualmente- abrió los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Eres hijo de Artemis?- asentí- ¡Vaya me alegro que trabajes con mi Serena!- hizo un silencio antes de seguir- ella necesita mucha ayuda- le entrecerré los ojos ¿De que coño hablaba? Si prácticamente había resuelto este caso sola.

-No le entiendo señor, pero déjeme decirle que en el poco tiempo que lleva con nosotros hemos resuelto 2 casos de asesinatos múltiples y sin ella no lo hubiéramos hecho- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿En serio?- asentí- Supongo que cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho igual- ¿Se podía ser mas idiota?negué y volvió a mirarme igual.

-No tenemos muchas sensitivas en nuestras filas señor- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿De qué habla? Mi hija no es ninguna sensitiva- le sonreí con ironía ¡Estúpido cabrón!

-No es eso lo que ha demostrado en el tiempo que llevamos aquí, además que mientras que estuvo en la academia ayudó en varios casos de asesinato que son su fuerte – lo miré con altanería- no hace falta explicar el porque ¿verdad Kenji?- se quedó en shock , sin saber que decir y fue Mina quien lo sacó del mismo.

-¡Bueno papa ! ¿Porque no dejamos el tema ya? Sabes perfectamente que lo es- el pareció salir de su estado y mirarla muy enfadado- no sé porque os empeñáis en negarlo sobre todo con Darien- me señaló- el trabaja con ella por lo que sabe como es y lo que hace así que mejor dejemos el tema- nos miró a ambos como si los locos fuéramos nosotros.

-¡No puedo creer lo que oigo!- se echó las manos en la cabeza- ¡Tu madre tenia razón! No quería creerlo pero me temo…- decidí interrumpir antes que dijera algo más y no pudiera contenerme de partirle la cara al imbécil.

-Los únicos locos son ustedes si piensan que Serena está loca- me miró enfadado- su don es algo maravilloso y gracias a el atrapamos a los delincuentes que de otra manera escaparían inmunes- se estaba poniendo rojo de la ira pero antes de poder decir algo, la máquina que tenía Serena conectada empezó a emitir pitidos, los médicos entraron corriendo sacándonos a todos de la habitación y Mina rompió a llorar desesperada en mi hombro ¡Mierda, esperaba que no le hubiera pasado nada! ¡Algo en mi se oprimió con tan solo pensar en esa posibilidad!

SPOV

Me encontraba en el mismo prado en el que estuvimos de vacaciones cuando salí del hospital, miré alrededor y estaba sola, vestida toda de blanco, algo raro para mi que odiaba ese color ¡Siempre me manchaba con algo! Era demasiado torpe para usarlo aunque se me veía bien, cuando de repente la vi, me eché a correr hacía ella llorando como una niña y la abracé fuertemente como hacía años no podía.

-¡Abuela!- no paraba de llorar mientras que ella me acariciaba el pelo y la cabeza como cuando era pequeña ¡Dios como la había echado de menos!

-¡Cielo! - me separó de ella para que la mirara a los ojos- no deberías estar aquí, este no es tu sitio.

-¿Estoy muerta?- negó.

-Has cruzado la línea pero sigues viva- asentí- debes volver- la volví a abrazar, ahora que la tenía nuevamente conmigo no quería perderla de nuevo.

-Abuela, te echo tanto de menos- volvió a acariciarme.

-Lo sé cariño, yo también, pero nos veremos cuando llegue tu momento y éste no es- suspiré.

-Siento no haberte hecho caso ¿Tu sabías lo que pasaría cierto?- en su triste mirada pude verlo.

-Si, pero ya no te lamentes por lo pasado, ahora debes mirar al futuro, uno en el que brillarás como una hermosa estrella, ya lo verás- no estaba muy convencida pero por lo menos mi trabajo esperaba hacerlo bien.

-Hago mi mejor esfuerzo abuela- me separó de ella limpiándome las lágrimas de la cara.

-Cielo sé lo que haces y con quién estás- le alcé una ceja- y será un importante pilar en tu vida, aférrate a el y no lo sueltes-¿Qué?

-¿De quién hablas abuela? Hay varias personas importantes en mi vida ahora ¿lo dices por alguien en particular?- sonrió.

-Lo sabrás en su momento- empezó a desaparecer tanto ella como el prado de mi alrededor.

-¡Abuela no te vayas! ¡No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho!- solo pude escuchar su voz, casi todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor.

-¡Vuelve a casa y tómatelo con calma cielo, te quiero no lo olvides nunca!-entonces todo se volvió oscuro, miré alrededor y solo escuchaba una desagradable voz que conocía demasiado bien, cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor en lo que decía.

 _Acabaré contigo maldito pajarillo, al igual que con el resto, puede que no sea hoy pero lo haré te lo juro, vais a saber quién es Caos Blackmoon._

Al volver abrirlos pude ver a través de sus ojos a mis padres mirando hacia dentro de una habitación frente a ellos y a Darien abrazando a Mina que no paraba de llorar gritando por mi ¡Mierda! ¿Sería yo la que estaría allí? Entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Desperté sobresaltaba en una cama de hospital con un montón de médicos alrededor mío mirándome como si fuera un fantasma, intenté levantarme pero estaba llena de cables por todos lados así que fui a quitármelos tenía que coger a ese hombre antes que escapara ¡mierda! no debía hacer mucho que estuvo aquí podía sentirlo, y eso solo significaba una cosa, los chicos no lo atraparon ¡Joder! Estaba tan mal que no me acordé de cerrarle la trampilla, seguro que cuando llegaron ya se había ido ¡maldita sea! Antes de poder alcanzar a quitarme los cables…

-¡No , pare!- se me echó encima un médico bastante joven y guapo que en otra situación no hubiera dudado en tirármelo pero en esos momentos solo tenía en mente coger al maldito cabrón que se había escapado, solo quería levantarme de aquí pero el no se quitaba de encima.

-¡Déjeme , maldita sea, el estaba ahí afuera hace unos momentos! ¡tenemos que cogerlo! -me acordé que Darien se encontraba allí y lo llamé- ¡Darien! ¡Darien!- grité lo mas fuerte que pude y solo conseguí que me inyectaran algo ¡Cabrones! El médico guapo me sonreía al hablarme.

-Tranquilícese, acaba de volver a la vida después de 2 minutos de parada cardiorespiratoria, ya estábamos por darla fallecida- ¡Joder no se me quitaba de encima! Y cada vez me notaba mas débil para empujarlo.

-No lo entiende, se va a escapar ¡Darien, Darien!-grité con mis últimas fuerzas- lo vi entrar apresuradamente , me miró nervioso y ¿eso era alegría? ¡Si creo que si! ¡Deja de divagar Serena y di lo que debes antes de dormirte- ¡Ha estado aquí Darien, búscalo, su nombre es Caos Blackmoon- antes de poder ver su reacción o respuesta caí inconsciente de nuevo ¡Joder! ¡Puto médico guaperas!

DPOV

Después de mandarnos afuera, todo fue un caos Mina no paraba de llorar abrazada a mi y sus padres se veían preocupados pero no los vi derramar ni una sola lagrima ¡Putos cabrones! No merecían a ninguna de las hijas que tenían. Hubo mucho movimiento de jaleo dentro, médicos entrando y saliendo hasta que salió una doctora con la cara demasiado triste y temimos lo peor.

-Lo siento pero no…- las voces de Serena llamándome se escuchaban demasiado, la doctora alzó una ceja antes de continuar- será mejor que entere y me asegure que… - volví a escuchar como me llamaba y no lo pensé, aparté a la doctora y entré para verla mirándome con desesperación,estaba mas dormida que despierta con uno de los médicos sobre ella cosa que no me hizo ninguna gracia, cuando dijo que el tipo estaba aquí y su nombre, no dudé ni un segundo en salir corriendo a buscar si veía a alguien sospechoso, pero después de mirar por todas partes no vi nada fuera de lo normal ¡Mierda seguro que había venido a hacerle algo a Serena! No podía consentirlo así que llame a papa, necesitábamos mantenerla a salvo.

-¿Darien?- contestó papa con la voz bastante adormilada- ¿Porque llamas a esta hora de la noche?- suspiré cogiéndome con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

-Serena ha despertado y ha dicho que el tipo estaba aquí, me ha dado un nombre…

-¿Qué? ¿Ese cabrón se ha atrevido a ir a buscarla? ¡Lo voy a matar! Tengo que ponerle protección mientras esté allí ¡Como se le ocurra ponerle las manos encima lo lamentará!

-Papa tranquilizate y escucha, tenemos que buscar a Caos Blackmoon, es el nombre que me dio Serena antes de…

-¡Dios Darien antes de qué! ¿No le habrá pasado algo a Serena verdad?

-No papa, solo han tenido que dormirla porque quería levantarse de la cama para ir por el.

-¡Joder si que es cabezota esa niña!- otra vez diciendo palabrotas, me entraron ganas de reír era algo tan raro en mi padre.

-Si que lo es papa, pero por lo menos se encuentra mejor y ha despertado.

-¿Que hacías tu en el hospital a esta hora? ¿Te llamaron ellos?- ¡Mierda! ¿Que le decía yo ahora?

-No , yo no podía dormir y vine a hacerle compañía a Mina- esperaba que se lo tragara.

-¡Darien ni se te ocurra lo que estas pensando! -¿de que hablaba?

-¿Que quieres decir?

-No las trates como objetos sexuales, son como hijas para mi, sobre todo Serena-¡Joder!- así que busca a otras para follar Darien, ellas están prohibidas para ti- ¿Que me diría si supiera que me las había follado a ambas y sobre todo que Seiya también lo había hecho con Serena? ¡Mierda deja de divagar Chiba y responde!

-Papa te aseguro que no es esa mi intención, simplemente tengo buena relación con ella y su hermana…

-Darien te conozco y sé que piensas con la cabeza equivocada…

-¡Joder papa ! Siempre piensas lo peor de mi, solo somos amigos- mentí, eramos mas bien follamigos pero eso no se lo diría nunca o me mataría.

-Darien te conozco lo bastante para saber que cuando tienes una mujer hermosa delante solo piensas en una cosa, así que espero que tu visita al hospital no tuviera que ver con echar un polvo a Mina- resoplé, nada mas lejos pero no tenia caso seguir discutiendo , en cierto modo tenia razón aunque nunca lo reconocería.

-Papa cuando vine estaban sus padres aquí ¿Como crees que haría eso con ellos mirando?

-¿Han venido al final?- ¡Bien hecho Chiba táctica de distracción es lo mejor! Hemos desviado el tema.

-Si eso parece aunque cuando llegué su madre discutía con Mina- papa resopló.

-Si esos 2 son demasiado exasperantes- reí- pero lo importante es que apoyen a Serena ahora que esta herida.

-No creo que les importe mucho por lo que he podido escuchar.

-¡Darien no te enseñé modales para que escucharas conversaciones ajenas! A veces me pregunto que hicimos mal tu madre y yo contigo- reí con ironía.

-¿Porque?- reí con sarcasmo- ¿Porque no me parezco a Seiya el perfecto?- lo escuché suspirar sonoramente antes de contestar.

-Darien nadie es perfecto, pero en tu caso solo hay imperfección, estoy convencido que si no hubieran estado los padres de las chicas allí te hubieras follado a Mina sin dudar.

-¡Joder papa que directo eres! ¿Tu educación donde quedó? Tanto que te quejas de la mía.

-Darien no estoy para bromas, deja a Mina y Serena en paz por el bien de todos- resoplé y decidí ignorarlo o la discusión no acabaría nunca.

-Esta bien mensaje recibido ¿Ahora podríamos centrarnos en lo que estamos ? Llama a los de rastreo para buscar toda la información que podamos sobre Caos Blackmoon que es lo mas importante ahora, tal vez podamos dar con el a través de su nombre , si podemos conseguir una foto sería perfecto, podríamos ponerlo en busca y captura , así será mas fácil encontrarlo.

-Tienes razón, lo haré ahora mismo- suspiró - Darien te quiero, lo sabes, solo te digo estas cosas para que madures un poco, te centres y encuentres a una buena mujer…- ¡alto ahí suficiente de esto!

-¡Si papa! Lo sé yo también te quiero, te dejo que tengo prisa- colgué antes que dijera algo mas sobre sentar cabeza ¡joder no estaba preparado todavía para eso, tan solo tenia 26 años! Ni siquiera Seiya con 30 estaba casado y quería que lo estuviera yo ¡ni loco! La sola mención de boda me daba algo de grima.

Suspiré alzando la vista al cielo ¡Ojala diéramos con con él por el nombre de ese cabrón, dentro de poco debía volver a la comisaria y necesitaba asegurarme que Serena estaba bien antes de retirarme así que me encaminé dentro poniendo rumbo hacía su habitación , me pregunto si ese tal Zoi estará con ella allí o… -cuando llegué pude ver a mi hermano hablando con sus padres.

-¿Tu eres el novio de Serena?- ¿Qué? Allí de pie frente a ellos se encontraba Seiya muy sonriente ¡maldito cabrón embustero! No iba a dejarlo que se presentara como el novio ¡Ni hablar ! Y no es por nada es solo que no es justo ¿verdad? Así que antes que pudiera decir algo mas contesté yo.

-Es mi hermano- le pasé el brazo por los hombros- Serena para nosotros es como una hermana – lo miré con ironía, el me entrecerró los ojos- ¿A que si Seiya?

-Algo así… -dijo en shock mirándome atentamente- aunque tanto como hermanos no diría yo- le apreté el hombro.

-Vamos hermano sabes que es así- miré a los padres de Serena que nos miraban fijamente- lo siento, ¿Saben algo de Serena?

-Si – contestó Ikuko- el médico nos ha dicho que pronto despertará, que han tenido que ponerle un calmante para que se tranquilizara un poco.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla?-preguntó Seiya esperanzado.

-Claro, nosotros iremos a comer algo y…- ¡malditos cabrones, si apenas habían pasado a verla desde que los había visto allí!

-Si, vayan mi hermano y yo nos quedaremos con ella- cuando se alejaron entramos en la habitación de Serena, Mina no estaba, supongo que había ido a comer algo también , el se puso de pie junto a su cabecera y yo me puse al otro lado, se veía muy hermosa así dormida y despeinada sin nada de maquillaje, sin darme cuenta me vi acariciando su mejilla y quitando un mechón de cabello que le caía por la frente.

-Darien ¿seguro que está bien?- Seiya se veía muy preocupado mirándola fijamente y agarrándole ambas manos con fuerza.

-Lo estaba cuando despertó y lo estará cuando vuelva a hacerlo, solo estaba bastante alterada y por eso la volvieron a dormir- suspiró.

-Eso espero- guardó silencio unos segundos- los médicos me dijeron que estaban a punto de darla por fallecida cuando volvió a la vida Darien- abrí los ojos sorprendido y mirándolo atentamente.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- seguía apretando sus manos mientras hablaba.

-Que estuvo muerta 2 minutos Darien- se revolvió el cabello como signo de frustración muy típico de los Chiba- ¡dios menos mal que volvió! No sé que habría hecho si la hubiera perdido Darien- no pude sostenerle la mirada y la bajé a ella ¡Mierda! ¿porque me dolía tanto el imaginarla muerta? Ni ella ni yo estábamos hecho para relaciones pero sin embargo…- ella se removió en ese momento y permanecimos atentos.

-Zoi… Yuki… Os… necesito… - oímos susurrar a Serena , nos miramos sonriendo.

-¿Quien es Yuki? - preguntó Seiya , suspiré antes de responder.

-Es otro fantasma que se ha apegado a ella- me miró sonriendo.

-¿Entonces Zoi ya no esta solo?- negué- ¡Vaya le dije que necesitaba una novia!- en ese momento vi como un jarrón con flores de los que había en la habitación se estampaba contra la pared cayendo el contenido de este al suelo- ¡Joder ! ¿Que coño ha sido eso?

-Me parece que a Yuki no le ha hecho mucha gracia tu broma de ser la novia de Zoi- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Me estas diciendo que esa Yuki que está con ella puede mover objetos?- asentí.

-Lo mismo me pasó a mi la primera vez que la vi haciéndolo- reí y el me miró asombrado.

-¿La viste?- rodé los ojos.

-No a ella sino el levantar una piedra y golpear a uno de los sospechosos, lo dejo Kao del golpe, me quedé como tu ahora mismo y Serena me explicó que ellos la habían salvado del sospechoso.

-¿Entonces ambos pueden hacerlo ? -asentí- ¡Vaya pues lo siento Yuki, no volveré a hacer bromas contigo y Zoi ! No me gustaría que me golpearas- reímos ambos, entonces lo sentí, algo o mas bien alguien me agarró desde atrás y me apartó de Serena y al ver a mi hermano vi que le ocurría lo mismo que a mi, nos miramos con horror.

-¿Qué coño?- me miraba preguntando que era y temía responder a eso.

-No lo sé Seiya- nos soltaron a los pies de la cama de Serena y vimos como la alzaban , sentándola sobre ella, nos miramos asombrados entre nosotros y luego a ella ¡Que demonios!

-¿Darien en realidad estoy viendo lo que creo?

-A menos que lo estemos imaginando los 2 creo que si- Serena parecía estar despertando.

-¡Joder que mareo tengo! ¡Puto médico guaperas, me ha dejado bastante drogada!- miró a ambos lados de su cama sonriendo- Zoi ,Yuki me alegro de veros… ¿Que?… - en ese momento nos miró a nosotros que la observábamos muy ensimismados tanto por lo que habíamos visto como por verla despierta y maldiciendo- ¿Darien , Seiya? ¿Que hacéis ahí?

-Pues ver como estabas que más- dije con ironía, ella me miró entre furiosa y asustada.

-¡Dios Darien deberías buscar a ese hombre ! ¡Maldito! ¡Debería haberlo encerrado dentro pero con el mareo…- la interrumpí, no era su culpa para nada.

-¡Eh no seas tan dura contigo! Has salvado a 2 chicas – suspiró asintiendo- lo cogeremos, ya están buscando todo sobre Caos Blackmoon , seguro que lo encontraremos y lo meteremos en la cárcel.

-Eso espero ¿las tumbas?- ¿Qué? Al ver mi cara de desconcierto me contestó- la de las otras chicas que mató aparte de Sayori ¿las han encontrado?- mi cara debía ser un poema porque no sabía nada de ninguna tumba.

-No lo sé, cuando yo me fui ayer no encontramos nada, no sé si lo habrán hecho- asintió abatida- si no lo haremos.

-Bien, necesito salir de aquí- iba a levantarse y tanto mi hermano como yo nos echamos encima- ¡No me hagáis lo mismo que el guaperas - nos miraba muy enfadada- tengo que encontrar esas tumbas para que puedan descansar como se merecen y sus familias encuentren la paz que seguro no tienen desde que desaparecieron.

-Por favor Serena ,no puedes hacer eso, espera que venga el médico ,te vea y te quite el todas estas cosas – le señalé todo lo que tenía enganchado- resopló.

-¡Ese guaperas solo me dormirá otra vez!- dijo frustrada, miró a sus lados y después de rodar los ojos nos miró de nuevo con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Sere por favor, espera hasta que hayas descansado y mejorado un poco y después yo mismo te llevaré a casa o donde quieras!- dijo mi hermano con desesperación , ella se quedó un rato como meditando.

-¡Oh esta bien ! Pero solo porque ellos- señaló a ambos lados de su cama- tampoco me dejan hacerlo, es obvio que te gusta el guaperas ¿Verdad?- dijo hacia uno de sus lados.

-¿No habla con nosotros , no Darien?- negué.

-No seguro que habla con Yuki- asintió, antes de poder decir nada mas entraron los padres de Serena, ella no puso una cara muy feliz al verlos.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?- les preguntó con bastante frialdad.

-Hija hemos venido a verte, Artemis nos llamó para decirnos que te habían atacado y…

-Si ya sé y habéis venido a ver que estoy bien- dijo con la mayor ironía posible- pues ya que me habéis visto podéis iros tranquilos, en cuanto hable con el medico iré a casa así que no es nada de importancia.

-¿Porque no puedes comportarte? Hay gente delante que no le importa nuestra vida- dijo su padre mirando de reojo en nuestra dirección , ella rodó los ojos.

-Son amigos así que son como de la familia para mi- se cruzó de brazos- por lo que puedo comportarme como quiera - nos sonrió y le devolvimos la sonrisa.

El padre se Serena la miraba airado y cuando iba protestar su madre lo arrastró fuera de la habitación donde se escuchó como discutían entre ellos.

-¡Dios los odio!- miró a uno de los lados- ¡No! … ¿Estas loca ? … Aquí no- volvió su atención a nosotros.

-Podéis acercaros, os prometo no morderos- reímos.

-Estábamos allí- señaló Seiya el lugar donde estábamos antes- pero nos alejaron- ella miró a ambos lados entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¿Porque los echasteis?… No lo puedo creer… ¡No! … Te he dicho que no quiero que golpees, muevas ni hagas nada delante de la gente Yuki- miró al otro lado- de ella lo esperaba pero de ti Zoi…- movió la cabeza negando , no podía entender como todo esto tan surreal me parecía lo mas normal del mundo, en ese momento Mina abrió la puerta.

-¡Sere! ¡Oh menos mal que estás bien! No sabes el mal rato que me has hecho pasar- Mina entró como una bala echándose sobre ella y abrazándola- y encima he tenido que aguantar los comentarios fuera de lugar de mama y papa yo sola – suspiró.

-Me imagino, pero no te preocupes ahora que saben que estoy bien se irán igual de rápido que han venido- ahora fue Mina la que agachó la cabeza apenada.

-Me temo que no va a ser tan fácil- Serena abrió los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- suspiró.

-Se han mudado aquí - ¡Mierda!- según ellos para estar cerca de sus hijas pero la verdad yo creo que es porque quieren aprovecharse de tu reputación …

-¿Qué coño? ¿Qué reputación ? ¿Qué es lo que dices?- entonces habló Seiya.

-Has salido en todas las noticias tanto por este caso como por el anterior y ahora todos los reporteros buscan a la increíble inspectora que ha conseguido atrapar a 2 criminales en tan solo unos días- nos miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Solo hemos cogido a uno, el otro se ha escapado- resoplé.

-Si pero no fue tu culpa, y las víctimas que rescatamos te lo agradecen de corazón- suspiró.

-Solo hice mi trabajo, ahora quiero que llames a ese médico tan guapo- dijo mirando a Mina ,Seiya y yo nos miramos molestos ¿Quién coño era ese médico guapo?- para convencerlo que me de el alta mañana.

-Sere, te quiero mucho pero ahora mismo vas a descansar y no te moverás de aquí- la miró fijamente a los ojos- no quiero que por terquedad te pase nada.

-Si además que ya estamos buscando el nombre me nos diste, cuando sepamos cualquier cosa te mantendré informada- suspiró revolviéndose el pelo ¡Dios juro que tuve una erección solo de verla! ¿Como alguien en ese estado podía verse tan sexy? Era algo que escapaba a mi comprensión.

-¿Sere puedo acercarme sin temor a que me golpeen?- preguntó Seiya mirando a ambos lados de la cama, Mina lo miró extrañada.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Quién va a golpearte?- le sonrió- porque si lo dices por mi solo lo haría si tu me lo pidieras guapo- le guiñó el ojo- si te van esas cosas de BDSM yo te daré lo que quieras- Seiya suspiró.

-No Mina gracias pero no me van esas cosas, lo digo por los fantasmas- abrió los ojos asombrada- no quiero que me hagan lo mismo que al jarrón- señaló al mismo que yacía roto en el suelo.

-¿Qué fantasmas? Solo esta Zoi pero el no mueve sosas- miró a Serena- ¿verdad?

-Bueno… ahora también esta Yuki… y pueden mover cosas… y también… - antes que terminara la frase Mina dio un respingo corriendo hacia mi y escondiéndose detrás mío.

-¡Joder! ¡Algo me ha tocado!

-Mina acabo de decirte que lo pueden hacer, ha sido Zoi, lo conoces de hace tiempo, no le tengas miedo, esta contento de poder darnos muestras de afecto de alguna forma- Mina seguía detrás mío.

-Pero es tan …¡Joder no me sale ninguna palabra para describirlo! Zoi de verdad te aprecio pero dame tiempo para acostumbrarme y en cuanto a esa Yuki lo mismo, yo no estoy tan hecha a esto de lo sobrenatural como mi hermana- Seiya aprovechó de acercarse a ella, le cogió ambas manos.

-Sere no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado, yo quiero que sepas que…- ¡Mierda no quería que lo dijera, así que tenia que interrumpir a como diera lugar! Pero no hizo falta hacerlo, en ese momento entró el doctor , por la cara de Serena y viéndolo de arriba a abajo debía ser el guaperas del que hablaba ¡Joder!

-Serena- el médico la miró sonriendo y ella lo miraba entre enfadada y sensual - ¿Como te encuentras?

-Bien, espero que me des el alta por la mañana, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- se cruzó de brazos, Seiya se sentó junto a ella cogiendo sus manos, creo que estaba marcando territorio con el médico ¿Como si eso fuera a detenerlos?

-Si te encuentras bien para entonces lo haré- volvió a sonreír- será una pena perder una hermosa paciente como tú- ella le sonrió- pero no hay de otra- volvió a sonreír ¡Joder el tipo estaba atrapado bajo su encanto!

-Pues para mi no será ninguna pena- suspiró- ¡odio los hospitales desde que era una niña!

-Lo entiendo- dejó de mirarla a ella para dirigirse a nosotros - ahora si son tan amables de dejarnos solos para que le haga una revisión exhaustiva- no me gustaba el tono que usaba en esa frase, pero no nos quedó de otra que salir y dejarlos solos.

-¡Joder Sere siempre se liga a los mejores!- dijo Mina una vez fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué dices? El solo era el médico- rió.

-En esa frase que dijo, decía claramente salid de aquí que voy a follarme a Serena- Seiya y yo la miramos sorprendidos , no podía ser posible ¿O si?

-No creo que el médico haga eso en el estado que está, necesita reposo- dijo Seiya pero sus palabras no denotaban mucha la seguridad.

-Yo tampoco lo creo- dije con la misma inseguridad que mi hermano- ¡Mierda ahí vienen vuestros padres otra vez!- Mina resopló frustrada de nuevo.

-Mina sabemos que estáis viviendo en un ático solas, la casa que hemos comprado es grande y podéis venir si queréis a quedaros con nosotros .

-Papa, mama ya sabéis que no nos llevamos bien por favor dejar de fingir y seguid vuestra vida y nosotros la nuestra- sus padres la miraban enojada pero ella los ignoró totalmente- estamos bien así y no nos vamos a mudar- terminó con determinación.

-¡Ves Ikuko lo que ha pasado por darles tanta libertad! Han perdido hasta los modales, ninguna de las 2 nos respeta.

-¿Y es mi culpa? El que quiso internarla fuiste tu y eso fue lo que separó a nuestra familia- la miró enfadado.

-¡Me dijiste que habló con mi madre muerta! ¿Que querías que hiciera?

-¡Creer en ella como siempre hizo la abuela!- dijo Mina de repente, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola y en eso se escucharon gemidos viniendo de la habitación ¡Mierda el médico se la estaba tirando! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Pero porqué me molestaba tanto? Yo hacía lo mismo con las mujeres, miré a mi hermano que se veía dolido, en ese momento el padre de Serena se lanzó a la puerta y la abrió de sopetón para ver que pasaba dentro.

-¿Que significa esto?- preguntó muy airado, solo pude escuchar movimiento, maldiciones y un golpe en seco pero no me atreví a mirar ¡Mierda algo estaba mal en mi! ¿Que coño pasaba conmigo?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos, en especial a yssareyes, Maryels y Mario1981 por comentar en el anterior ¡muchas gracias a los 3!**

 **Les recuerdo que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad y , cualquier duda o consulta mandádmela por MP.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

SPOV

Después de largar a todos el doctor guaperas se acercó a revisarme , fue algo incómodo tener que estar desnuda con un hombre sin hacer nada, creo que era la primera vez que me pasaba siempre que estaba desnuda con uno era para follar. Mientras más lo miraba mas conocido se me hacía, además que el no paraba de mirarme de una forma como si en realidad lo hiciera ¿ Lo conocería de algo? No podía ser… Si fuera así lo recordaría ¿verdad? Suspiré, debería sacarle conversación para distraerme de mis cosas y poder salir de esta incomodidad.

-¿Cuando podré irme?- me miró con la ceja alzada.

-Ya te he dicho que cuando veamos que estás bien- suspiró- no lo entiendes pero te íbamos a dar por muerta cuando despertarte de repente- me miró intensamente- eres muy hermosa- ¿Qué? Me acarició la cara y creo que iba a besarme pero antes de poder hacerlo Yuki lo empujó, cayendo sobre mi y empezó a gemir sin parar ¿Qué coño le pasaba? Miré a Yuki buscando una respuesta.

-¡Yuki que le has hecho!- levantó las manos de su cuerpo y se alejó, yo seguía intentando que despertara pero parecía estar en éxtasis y por sus sonidos estaba disfrutando bastante.

-¡Joder ! No sale de su estado ¿Qué hago? - me puse nerviosa, miré a todos lados, no podía levantarme con todos estos cables de mierda para buscar ayuda.

-Solo lo empujé Sere- empezó a explicarse Yuki- pero puede que este perdido en sus deseos o fantasías eróticas -¿Que demonios? La miré con la ceja alzada y suspiró antes de explicarse – no me gustaba su comportamiento, no es propio de un medico, así que cuando iba a asustarlo vi como te deseaba- levantó las manos al aire- y no solo eso sino lo que quería hacer contigo- bajo la vista y empezó a balbucear- … y… no me parece bien…- no estaba entendiendo nada de nada.

-Explícate ¿Que quería hacerme exactamente?- empezó a retorcer sus manos de nerviosismo.

-Pues…- iba a explicarlo cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe y apareció mi padre muy cabreado por ella.

-¿Que significa esto?- tan pronto como entró se cerró la puerta tras el ,se veía muy cabreado, me imagino lo que parecía la situación, yo tumbada con el doctor encima de mi gimiendo sin parar y no volvía en si.

-¡Papa! Llama a un medico creo que el doctor no está bien- en ese momento el doctor se revolvió golpeándome sin querer y Zoi lo tiró de la cama cabreado¡Mierda pobre hombre! Se escuchó un golpe en seco , lo miré con mucha pena ¡El pobre seguía perdido en su mundo todavía, mirándolo bien estaba muy bien… quizás cuando saliera de aquí… tal vez… - mi padre me sacó abruptamente de mi ensoñación.

-¿Que hacías con el médico Serena?- me preguntó de forma acusatoria y lo miré enojada.

-¿Porque no dejas de decir tonterías y llamas a alguien?- le dije muy cabreada y señalándolo con el dedo- ¿No ves que no se encuentra bien?- negó con la cabeza.

-Lo único que veo es que estabais a punto de follar como conejos- abrí los ojos sorprendida mas que nada por el lenguaje tan vulgar de papa, no pude evitar responderle muy cabreada y gritando.

-¿Qué coño dices? ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!- se acercó amenazante a mi.

-No te consiento que me hables así jovencita, soy tu padre así que me respetas- rió- sé perfectamente lo que he visto y por mucho que lo niegues no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión- reí con ironía.

-Soy tu hija solo cuando te conviene ¡cuando no me metéis a un hospital al que no vais ni a visitarme!- dije alzando la voz , mi padre en ese momento se cabreó mas todavía y venía directo a darme una bofetada pero fue detenido por Yuki, papa se veía consternado, era muy gracioso ver como intentaba mover la mano y no podía.

-¿Que demonios?- miraba alternadamente de su mano a mi muy asustado-¿Serena? ¿Que ocurre? ¿Eres tu quien lo hace?- negué.

-No soy yo - reí- ¿Qué pasa papa? ¿Los fantasmas no existen verdad? - le hablaba con la mayor ironía posible- Así que no te preocupes que no es nada son solo alucinaciones tuyas.

-¡Haz que pare!- gritó desesperado y nervioso ,decidí que era suficiente de momento.

-Yuki suéltalo, no merece la pena- volví mi atención a el- la próxima vez que intentes siquiera rozarme le diré a Yuki que haga lo que quiera contigo- abrió los ojos con horror- así que ya sabes papa dejanos en paz al igual que has hecho todos estos años – me dio una mirada que no supe entender y en cuanto Yuki lo soltó salió corriendo de la habitación sin mirar atrás y reímos los 3.

-¡Eso ha estado genial Yuki!- dijo Zoi , chocaron las manos ambos y yo puse las mías para chocarlas también.

-Bien ahora hay que encargarse de él- señale al medico que parecía haberse calmado ¡Menos mal pobre hombre! - ponerlo en el sofá de allí - al levantarlo entre los 2 me di cuenta que estaba mojado ahí y no parecía pis … ¡Dios se había corrido! Cuando despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que le había pasado … Reí sin parar y en eso entraron Mina , Seiya y Darien que nos miraban a los 2 extrañados.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí?- no podía parar de reír mientras me observaban,yo solo señalaba al lugar donde se hallaba el médico al que observaron de pies a cabeza, ellos deberían de ver también lo mismo que yo pero ninguno se reía ¡Que aburridos!

-¿Te lo has tirado Sere?- preguntó Darien muy serio por poco me atraganto con mi propia saliva, todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta ¿En serio creían que podía follar con todos estos cables puestos?

-¡No! ¡Por dios estoy en un hospital ,enchufada a infinidad de cables, sin apenas poder moverme y con mi familia fuera de la habitación! ¿Como crees que podría hacerlo?- me miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¡No soy tan depravada para eso!- ahora parecía dudoso.

-¿Pues entonces que es lo que hemos escuchado todos ?- miré a Yuki y le hice un movimiento de cabeza para que volviera a hacerlo ¡Dios me sentía la peor persona del mundo! Pero tenía que probar que no estábamos follando aunque lo pareciera y el médico guaperas volvió a comenzar con sus gemidos, los 3 lo miraban con la boca abierta y sorprendidos.

-¡Dios! ¿Qué le pasa? Parece como si estuviera…- dijo Darien.

-Follando - terminó Mina por el y se sonrieron, yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Eso lo han hecho tus amigos?- preguntó Seiya algo asustado, el medico seguía gimiendo hasta que volvió a terminar encima y volvió a calmarse , la mancha que había en sus pantalones era mas grande que antes ¡Dios debía de haber tenido un orgasmo increíble! Me estaba dando hasta un poco de envidia y todo ¿Qué era exactamente lo que Yuki hacia al tocarlo? Quería saberlo… pero ahora con tanta gente aquí…

-¿No estarás pensando lo que creo verdad?- me preguntó Mina mirándome entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué ?- me hice la loca, ella levantaba alternadamente las cejas - ¡No!- ella sonrió y aplaudió.

-No te creo pero… ¡Yo si quiero saber que es lo que hace eso! - señaló al médico- tal vez no necesite de hombres para poder conseguir buenos orgasmos- Darien y Seiya nos miraban entrecerrando los ojos a ambas.

-¡No te atrevas Yuki!- dijo Zoi- no sabemos que es lo que haces ni las consecuencias, el médico todavía sigue sin reaccionar, tal vez no se encuentre bien cuando despierte- en el fondo tenía razón.

-¡Tienes razón!- miré a los chicos que seguían mirándonos de la misma forma - ¿Como lo veis? ¿Esta bien?- Seiya se acercó temeroso para asegurarse.

-Parece estar bien , yo diría que esta durmiendo la mona después de…- me miró y me guiñó el ojo no pude mas que sonreirle, nos entendíamos a la perfección- Darien tosió en ese momento para sacarnos de nuestra burbuja.

-¿Que le ha pasado a tu padre?- preguntó- salio corriendo como un loco- suspiré frustrada.

-Hemos discutido como es lo normal en nosotros … al ver lo que Yuki puede hacer se ha ido asustado- no iba decirle que lo había amenazado, eso quedaría entre el y yo.

-¿No vas a decirles que iba a pegarte ? ¡Deberías haberme dejado hacerle algo peor que cogerle la mano para detenerlo! - negué, no eran cosa de propagar a los 4 vientos, solo lo hablaría con Mina a solas.

-¡Oh de acuerdo lo capto! Ya me callo- se alejó a un rincón junto a Zoi. Yo miré hacía el médico con pena, Yuki debió notar mi preocupación y gritó de repente.

-¡Lo siento vale, pero no me gustó lo que quería hacerte, quería atarte y follarte de unas formas…Yo ni siquiera sé como lo hice solo lo deseé sin mas y ahí lo tienes -¿Qué demonios? ¿Solo lo deseó?

-¿Cómo pudiste ver dentro de su mente Yuki?- me intrigaba, ella solo alzó los hombros.

-No lo sé, creo que fue al pasar por mi lado me llegaron sus pensamientos- miré a los chicos que solo me observaban con la boca abierta, supongo que el hecho de verme hablar sola era algo raro para ellos, en cambio Mina solo sonreía.

-Hazlo con Darien- dije a Yuki , lo señalé y el pegó un salto de su sitio.

-¿Qué demonios quieres hacer? - estaba entre cabreado y asustado.

-Solo quiero ver si Yuki puede ver lo que estas pensando- abrió los ojos en sorpresa y negó.

-¡Ni hablar no quiero que nadie más que yo mismo se meta en mi mente! Y menos si va a dejarme como a el – señaló al médico- que lo haga Seiya- lo señaló y Seiya sonrió.

-Esta bien bombom yo me ofrezco voluntario a probar- le hice una seña con la cabeza a Yuki que se acercó a el y después de un rato solo negó.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le pregunté.

-Con el no veo nada- se acercó a Darien sin que lo supiera y volvió a negar ¡Muy raro! ¿Porque con el doctor pudo hacerlo y con ellos no? Mientras más vueltas le daba mas raro me parecía.

-No lo entiendo, debería de funcionar para todo el mundo- Mina se acercó y se sentó junto a mi en la cama abrazándome.

-Tal vez solo lo haga con algunas personas- la miré a los ojos- ¿Que vio exactamente Yuki en su mente?- me ruboricé recordando lo que dijo Yuki ¡Ni loca lo decía con Darien y Seiya delante! Me acerqué a su oído.

-Dijo que quería atarme a la cama y follarme duro…- a pesar de todo parecieron escucharlo y abrieron los ojos asombrados y se volvieron al lugar donde estaba el medico con bastante enfado.

-¡Será cabrón! ¡No puedo creer que intente aprovecharse de una persona convaleciente!- suspiré.

-Tampoco estoy tan mal, solo me dieron un golpe y en cuanto estén todas las pruebas listas me darán el alta e iré a terminar el trabajo que dejé pendiente.

-Siempre estás pensando en el trabajo bombom, deberías tomarte unos días para descansar te vendrán bien y…- sé que lo decía por mi bien pero no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta que ese asesino estuviera entre rejas.

-No puedo hacerlo, tengo que encontrarlo- recordé lo que vi antes que me durmieran- si no el lo hará antes- Seiya y Mina se asustaron mientras que Darien solo asentía.

-No te preocupes hemos puesto vigilancia en la puerta y cuando salgas de aquí, seré tu sombra para que nada ni nadie se te acerque- iba a protestar pero me calló con un gesto de su mano- no quiero un no por respuesta, las veces que has ido sola ¡Mira lo que te ha pasado!

-¡No he ido sola en ningún momento! La primera vino Jedaite y la segunda iba con Haruka - ¡Mierda ! ¿Haruka estaría bien?-¿Como se encuentra Haruka?- ahora parecían molestos ¿Qué coño les pasaba a los 2?

-El está bien , no hubo necesidad de ingresarlo, supongo que estará aquí muy pronto- dijo Darien con desgano y me miró con los brazos cruzados ¿A que venía esa actitud?

-Bien , me alegro ¿Y las chicas?- con toda esta mierda ni me acordé de ellas. Todavía tenía que encontrar a las que no tuvieron la misma suerte.

-También están bien, se fueron a casa anoche , les hemos puesto vigilancia después de lo que dijiste anoche, tal vez quiera acabar el trabajo con todas y no solo contigo- asentí- papa no quería dejar cabos sueltos y que os pasara algo a ninguna- Artemis era el mejor , yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ¿Porque no me había tocado a mi un padre así?

-Tranquila Sere- me abrazó Mina mas fuerte, supongo que pudo ver lo que pensaba- no dejaremos que su presencia nos amargue la existencia- reí.

-Eso espero… el hecho que se muden aquí cerca… - me dieron escalofríos- me da mucha grima- Mina rió.

-¡Pero tenemos a Zoi y a Yuki que ahora pueden atizarles si hiciera falta!- negué sonriendo.

-No creo que sea bueno darle a Yuki carta blanca para golpear- la miré en ese momento y ella solo alzaba las manos al aire- pues es muy dada a hacerlo.

-¿Si? Pues tendré que llevar los chicos a casa mas seguido, así cuando me agobien le digo que los golpee y se irán a sus casas enseguida- reí.

-¡Mina eres un caso! No es muy buena idea y menos si la prensa está al tanto- la miré divertida- tal vez nos manden a un exorcista o algo así para limpiar la casa- rodé los ojos- ¡Como si eso funcionara!

-¿No funcionan los exorcismos?- preguntó Seiya.

-No, los espíritus se unen a personas no a sitios, por lo que es estúpido echarlos de la casa, ya que siempre estarán donde esté la persona con la que crearon el vínculo- asintió.

-Entonces tu estas vinculada a los 2…- lo interrumpí.

-¡No! En mi caso es diferente, mi psique es mas fuerte que las demás y no deja que se metan en mi o se apeguen, solo pueden hacerlos con las mentes débiles, ellos están conectados conmigo pero solo de forma mental, podemos comunicarnos y consiguen hacer lo que hacen gracias a mi- abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Como gracias a ti? ¿Si no estuvieras no podrían hacer nada?- la verdad es que no tenía ni idea.

-No lo hemos probado pero creo que no aunque tienen un gran alcance, usan el poder de mi mente para hacer todo eso- reí- por lo visto el ser sensitiva te da una psique perfecta.

-No sé Serena ¿no es peligroso?- preguntó Darien preocupado- he visto a mama pasarlo muy mal por cosas de estas y…

-No es lo mismo Darien, no te preocupes lo tengo controlado- le sonreí y noté algo raro en mi interior y no sé porque recordé lo que dijo la abuela ¿Sería el esa persona especial? Negué ¡No podía ser! Me reí de mi misma ¡El era un mujeriego empedernido y no cambiaría por nadie! En cambio Seiya…

-Si tu lo dices- me señaló con el dedo- solo te pido que la próxima vez que quieras hacer una tontería como esta me avises- ahora me enfade muchísimo.

-Por si no lo recuerdas te llamé y te lo dije pero ¿Qué hiciste tu?- me cruce de brazos mirándolo fijamente dándole tiempo de responder pero solo negó avergonzado y agachó la cabeza.

-Si hubiera sabido que ibas a ir sola…

-¡Y dale con que fui sola! ¡Fui con Haruka y además Yuki y Zoi nos ayudaron!- suspiró coguiéndose el puente de la nariz con ambos dedos.

-¡Y de que sirvió! ¡Ese monstruo te cogió y pudiste salir muy mal parada!- notaba su voz un poco rota y su cara de preocupación- Sabes a lo que me refiero Serena, tendríamos que haber ido mas gente y preparados para lo que había…

-Quería asegurarme que era el sitio indicado antes de llamar a ,los refuerzos Darien. No iba a molestar a todos por una sospecha – suspiré- pero el cabrón me cogió desprevenida- eso debía admitirlo.

-Si ya lo vimos- dijo irónico, iba a contestar de nuevo pero Mina saltó de repente.

-¡Chicos déjenlo ya! Todo pasó, Sere esta bien y las chicas esas también- le asentimos de mala gana- y solo queda coger a ese cabrón. Así que centraos en eso y dejad de discutir por cosas que ya no tienen remedio- la miré asombrada ¡No podía creer que esas palabras salieran de mi hermana!

-De acuerdo…

-¡Dios qué!- despertó por fin el guaperas y se veía desconcertado mirándonos a todos.

-¿Esta bien?- me miró y de nuevo vi un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos que se intensificó al vernos a Mina y a mi juntas ¡Salido! Me imagino lo que pensaba, Yuki iba a por el otra vez.

-¡No!- grité y ella me miró enojada pero me hizo caso y se retiró, mire a Zoi- llévatela- asintió y se fueron, al volverme al doctor se estaba acercando de nuevo, tenía la bata cerrada, sería para que no se viera su corrida y me habló demasiado cerca.

-Yo me encuentro demasiado bien- ¿Qué?- la cuestión es ¿Como estas tu?- me dio una sonrisa sexy Mina a mi lado se reía.

-Yo soy Mina- se presentó ella, el le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla- mi hermana no está de mucho humor ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a desayunar y me cuentas cuando vamos a poder llevarla a casa?- el volvió a mirarme a mi.

-Primero me aseguraré que esta bien, después la acompañaré a desayunar- estuvo hojeando todas las maquinas y viendo el suero , cuando hubo terminado se volvió a mi sonriendo de nuevo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Mientras mas lo miraba mas conocido se me hacía ¿Serían imaginaciones mías o ya lo conocía de antes? Me estaba poniendo nerviosa- parece estar todo normal, voy a ver si están los resultados de las pruebas y enseguida vengo- me acarició la mejilla, me guiñó el ojo y se fue ¡dios era todo tan raro! Me quedé en shock observando la puerta perdida en mis pensamientos.

-¡Tienes al doctor loco!- dijo Mina dándome un codazo en el costado.

-No deberías pensar en sexo en estos momentos- dijo Darien de forma acusadora, lo miré muy mal.

-¿Y eso debería hacerlo por..?- pregunté de forma irónica.

-Estas convaleciente todavía- dijo sin mucha convicción.

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, nuestras miradas no se apartaron en ningún momento- ademas hay algo que me resulta familiar de ese hombre…- Mina volvió a darme un codazo.

-Vamos Sere podemos compartirlo o mejor ¿Te importa si me lo follo antes?- la miré sorprendida.

-Mina están Seiya y Darien delante- le reproché.

-¡Dios Serena, ellos me conocen no se sorprenderán que lo haga!- se volvió a ellos- ¿Verdad chicos? Ellos solo asintieron aguantando la risa- Ahora cuando me invite a desayunar- me guiñó- le daré un muy buen desayuno- me alzó ambas cejas.

-De acuerdo, no me importa hazlo- ahora me miró ella entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿El otro si te importaba?- preguntó con sarcasmo, ambas sabíamos que hablaba de Darien pero no era momento de hablarlo.

-Mina no es momento ni lugar ¿De acuerdo?- ella asintió, pero se veía que no estaba muy conforme.

-¡Bien lo dejaremos para otro momento!- me miró fijamente- pero esta conversación seguirá y deberás explicarme muchas cosas- asentí.

-¡Chicas no peléis!-Seiya se acercó a mi otro lado y me cogió la mano-¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?- ¡Dios era tan lindo!

-Si me gustaría un chocolate – el me sonrió y me dio un ligero beso en los labios, momento en el que entró Artemis a la habitación ¡Mierda!

-¿Seiya, Darien?- miró a ambos y luego a mi- ¿Serena estás bien?- se acercó a darme un gran abrazo -ya me contó Darien lo que pasó.

-Si pero ya ha pasado todo Artemis- parecia que no se había dado cuenta del beso ¡Menos mal!- ahora solo nos queda atrapar a ese hombre y meterlo en la cárcel.

-¿Podéis dejarnos solos?- les dijo a los demás- Quiero hablar con Serena a solas.

-¿Porque no podemos quedarnos?- preguntó Darien- si es de trabajo…

-¡Darien he dicho a solas!- dijo con su mejor voz de mando, el resopló y salio detrás de Mina y Seiya sin mucho ánimo ¿Que pasaba? Cuando salieron todos y cerraron la puerta Artemis se sentó junto a mi y me cogió ambas manos antes de hablar.

-He hablado con tu padre- ¡Mierda!- me ha contado todo y entiendo que puedas estar enfadada Serena pero no deberías mandar a tus amigos- lo dijo en un tono para que entendiera a quien me refería- a atacarlo- suspiré.

-No lo hice- el me entrecerró los ojos- Yuki solo lo detuvo de golpearme- abrió los ojos sorprendido- solo le dije que me dejara en paz o lo lamentaría.

-¡No puedo creer que quisiera ponerte la mano encima estando convaleciente!- ¡Mierda! Se veía muy enojado,tenía que tranquilizarlo no le diera por matar a mi padre.

-Artemis todo quedó en nada, por eso lo amenacé para que no volviera a hacerlo- asintió no muy convencido pero pareció calmarse un poco- me apretó las manos.

-No se merecen nada pero siguen siendo tus padres- lo mire fijamente- tal vez tu padre no lo merezca pero tu madre esta muy arrepentida de todo, deberías hablar con ella- suspiré, no me apetecía nada hacerlo.

-Tal vez quiera arreglar todo por Mina pero a mi…

-A ti también, solo que no te entienden Serena , tu padre es … mejor no digo lo que me parece ahora mismo pero tu madre … y ahora que van a estar cerca…

-Seguro que buscan solo buscan la fama de ser los padres de la inspectora Tsukino nada más- resopló- ¿No te parece raro que ahora que salgo en todos los noticiarios vengan a mi lado cuando nunca antes lo han querido? Incluso me pareció que fue un alivio para ellos el irme a estudiar y vivir lejos.

-Puede que si, pero es una oportunidad de poder arreglar las cosas entre vosotros, tal vez no lo merezcan pero deberías intentarlo- me miró muy serio ahora- si tu padre intenta tocarte de nuevo, dímelo y lo meteré preso de por vida- reí..

-Gracias Artemis- lo abracé muy fuerte- para mi siempre serás como el padre que nunca tuve- me sonrió – Además ¿Qué pasa si no quiero?-no creía poder hacer lo que Artemis quería.

-Pues nada, siempre nos tendrás a Luna y a mi para lo que necesites , pero dales una oportunidad, tal vez te sorprendas- suspiró- por lo menos con tu madre - suspiré cansada.

-Lo intentaré- le señalé con el dedo- pero en cuanto insinué que estoy loca …-sonrió.

-No lo estás y lo sabes así que no le hagas caso cuando lo diga, para ellos es difícil de creer nada más.

-Intentaré llevarlo- lo señalé con el dedo- nada más, solo seré cordial tampoco quiero que la prensa me acribille por odiar a mis padres.

-En el fondo no lo haces- lo miré con la ceja alzada- ¡Sabes que es así, solo estás dolida por no tener su apoyo!- resoplé, tal vez tenía razón.

-Puede ser…- y cuando mas tranquila estaba…

-Ahora me intriga otra cosa- dijo Artemis con esa sonrisa pícara- ¿Seiya y tu tiene algún tipo de relación?- ¡Mierda! Lo miré y me miraba divertido , sonriendo.

-Somos muy amigos- ¿Que podía decir? ¡Ni de broma le decía real mente la relación que teníamos!

-¿Así lo llaman ahora?- rió.

-Supongo…- no quería hablar del tema para nada, no me sentía cómoda ¿Como iba a decirle que me follaba a sus 2 hijos? Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

-Me encantaría tenerte de nuera- reí- lo digo por si te interesa -reímos los 2. En ese momento volvió el médico con muchos papeles en las manos, por su aspecto se había cambiado de ropa.

-Serena -volvió a sonreír- ¿podemos hablar a solas?- dijo a Artemis, el asintió, me dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue.

Al quedar a solas, el médico, se sentó junto a mi con demasiada confianza , me sonrió y empezó a acariciar mi brazo¿Pero que..?

-Veo que no te acuerdas de mi- dijo de forma intensa ¿Para no acordarme?

-Claro que si, eres el médico que se me echó encima cuando desperté y me drogaste – rió mientras enroscaba un mechón de mi pelo en sus dedos.

-Si, eso también- se acerco demasiado a mi cara, y algo en él se me hacía familiar pero no lo recordaba bien- pero me refiero a la noche que nos conocimos hace algo mas de 1 año , nos conocimos en un bar y pasamos todo el fin de semana juntos- empecé a hacer memoria y no recordaba nada.

-No quiero ser grosera pero a pesar de sonarme tu cara no recuerdo tal cosa, he tenido mucho amantes desde entonces como para acordarme de todos- su mirada se veía furiosa.

-¿En serio? - parecía lago dolido con mi respuesta pero solo fui sincera- ¡Pues gozaste mucho como para no acordarte! – rodé los ojos.

-Yo siempre gozo, unas veces mas y otras menos pero lo hago- le sonreí, el puso una mano a cada lado mío y volvió a mirarme fijamente.

-¡Quiero repetir!- dijo directamente- te daré el alta ahora mismo y nos veremos en un rato en tu casa ¿Qué me dices?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Me estas sobornando ?- negó.

-No, solo quiero volver poseerte y hacer que grites mi nombre cuando te corras como aquel fin de semana - entonces me besó de forma desenfrenada y lo recordé todo ¡Mierda! Era el tipo que le gustaba tenerme atada a cualquier cosa cada vez que lo hacíamos, pero era muy bueno en la cama y hacía unas posturas…

-¿Diamante?- sonrió.

-Veo que ya me recuerdas- me dio un ligero muerdo en el labio - me alegro mucho, así ambos sabemos a lo que vamos exactamente.

-No sé si sea buena idea en este momento con todo el lío que tengo con mis padres, los chicos,… - me miró alzando una ceja.

-¿Alguno de ellos es tu novio?- ahora la sorprendida era yo.

-No , solo somos amigos- rió.

-Amigos con los que has follado también- le entrecerré los ojos.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia si los he follado o no- me crucé de brazos mirándolo enfadada.

-No te enfades conejita- le entrecerré los ojos- me encanta llamarte así- resoplé enojada pero me ignoró- de todas maneras no me importa lo más mínimo- volvió a pegar su cara a la mía- me importa lo que harás a partir de ahora- volvió a morderme el labio- ¡Conseguiré que seas mía!- ¿Qué? Opté por ignorar lo último y contestar a lo primero.

-A mi no me gusta nada que me llames conejita- me crucé de brazos mirándolo.

-Lo sé- me pellizcó la mejilla y me volvió a besar, esta vez si le correspondí, aunque era un tipo que le gustaba el sexo duro a mi me encantaba así de vez en cuando y además estaba muy bueno para que nos vamos a engañar, solo que tendría que ser en otra ocasión , yo ahora mismo me iba a ir en busca de los cuerpos de las chicas no a follar, cosa que no le diría de ninguna manera no fuera a arrepentirse de darme el alta , cuando rompimos el beso me sonrió ,me dio los papeles y me quitó todo los cables- aquí tienes preciosa, ya tengo tu número y dirección- abrí los ojos sorprendida- ventajas de conocer a tus padres y hermana - me guiñó- muy guapa por cierto, tal vez podríamos incluirla en nuestra sesión de sexo- resoplé.

-¡Vete ya…!- reímos y se fue, nada mas irse entraron los chicos y Mina -¡Mina mi ropa! He de irme a…- Darien y Seiya me miraban malamente supongo que intuían lo que iba a decir- Darien y yo tenemos algo que hacer- el se sorprendió de que dijera eso .

-¿En serio?- asentí- Pues de acuerdo entonces.

Una vez salieron todos me vestí , al salir saludé a todos los que habían venido a verme muy de pasada que me miraban de forma intrigada ¿Se imaginaban donde iba? No lo creo si no Artemis no me hubiera dejado salir de allí y cogí a Darien del brazo arrastrándolo a fuera bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque la prisa? - rodé los ojos.

-Porque necesito encontrar a las chicas que faltan- abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Para eso querías que fuera contigo?- le entrecerré los ojos -¡Algo así me imaginaba! ¡Dios serena no puedes descansar y ya mañana lo miramos!

-¡No debe ser hoy! Además si no recuerdo mal me dijiste que serías mi sombra- sonreí- pues bien ahora iras conmigo a todos sitios- suspiró.

\- ¿Vas a ir de todas formas verdad?- asentí- ¡Esta bien! Entonces no me queda de otra ¡vamos!

Fuimos en su coche hasta la granja de nuevo,una vez allí me concentré en la visión de el saliendo en busca de ellas para ponerles la coronas, y así me fui guiando hasta alcanzar el lugar, estaba bastante escondido no me extrañaba que los científicos no hubieran dado con el lugar, me agaché a verlas , Darien se quedó en silencio a mi lado.

-Me hubiera gustado haber podido ayudaros también pero no pude llegar a tiempo…- se me saltaron las lágrimas y Darien puso su mano en mi hombro.

-No es tu culpa Serena, estoy seguro que cuando murieron apenas eras una niña – apretó el agarre en mi hombro- así que no te culpes.

Si , tal vez tuviera razón, las tumbas parecían llevar mucho tiempo ahí ¿Como alguien podía hacer algo así? Darien pareció entender mi estado y se alejó dándome privacidad para poder desahogarme, también estaría llamando a los forenses para que vinieran a sacarlas de ahí.

Miré al cielo y entonces me pareció ver algo moverse por el lado, lo vi con el rabillo del ojo pero algo había ahí, me acerqué al lugar, Darien seguía al teléfono , no podía haber nadie por aquí o por lo menos no debería estaba todo acordonado. Al llegar al sitio donde me pareció ver algo abrí los ojos con horror al ver un gran agujero en el suelo con infinidad de huesos dentro, caí de rodillas llorando mas fuerte todavía ¡Dios no solo había 5 mujeres más! Por los huesos que veía parecían ser de hombres ¡Dios! Miré atrás y Darien ya venía en mi busca con cara de preocupación, aproveché de tocarlos para saber que había ocurrido con ellos.

 _Se veía a un pareja joven muy feliz llamando a su puerta._

 _-Perdone mi novio y yo nos hemos perdido…_

 _Ahora aparecían 2 hombres._

 _-¿Podría usar su teléfono ? Es que nos hemos perdido y el mío no tiene cobertura ¡Estos malditos aparatos!_

 _Aparecieron 2 hombres y 2 mujeres._

 _-¿Tiene teléfono? Hemos tenido una avería…_

 _Así fueron aparecieron un sin fin de imágenes como flashes una detrás de otra hasta que se detuvo._

-¿Serena estás bien?- negué y le señalé el agujero del suelo - ¿Que demonios es esto?- se acercó más a mirar.

-Creo que son los hombres que venían con las mujeres que mató , no solo secuestraba, también cogía a las que venían aquí- suspiré ¡Dios tenía que encontrarlo y pronto! No quería que cogiera a nadie más.

-Serena creo que el sabía que íbamos a venir- se acercó a un árbol que había al otro lado del agujero, se puso unos guantes y cogió una nota- Mira- me acerqué a verla y al leerla me quedé de piedra. La nota decía:

 _Querida inspectora Tsukino,_

 _Ahora que estamos a mano de saber quienes somos empieza mi cacería, muy pronto sabrás de mi y averiguaras por ti misma lo que ocurre cuando se desafía a Caos Blackmoon._

 _Hasta pronto Serena._

 _Caos Blackmoon._

 _PD. Conozco tu secreto_

-¡Dios este hombre está mas loco de lo que esperaba!- ¿Que quería decir con lo del secreto?

-Serena me preocupa que se halla obsesionado contigo, por lo que podemos ver es un enfermo y peligroso , tenemos que ponerte protección hasta que lo cojamos.

-¿Y a quién me van a poner?- suspiró.

-¿Que te parece que yo me haga cargo?- abrí los ojos sorprendida- no te sorprendas tanto , nos llevamos bien y no creo que tengamos mayor problema ¿no crees?

Me quedé sin saber que decir ¿podría estar todo el día con Darien pegado a mi? ¿Se enfadaría si follaba con otros? No lo creía el también lo haría con otras… Supongo que tendría que hablar con Artemis primero.

-Lo hablaré con tu padre, tal vez el prefiera a otra persona a cargo mía- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No quieres estar conmigo?- parecía dolido por eso y negué.

-No es eso- suspiré - es que si estamos todo el día juntos no pararemos de…- antes de terminar de hablar se oyeron disparos, nos tiramos ambos al suelo- ¡Joder! Mi arma no la tengo.

-Ten la mía- me dio Darien su pistola- no creo poder disparar a hora mismo- lo miré atentamente y lo habían herido ¡Mierda!

-¡Oh dios Darien estas herido voy a pedir una ambulancia!- hice la llamada, pedí refuerzos y después de hacerle un torniquete en la pierna decidí ir en su busca, seguro que era el no podía perder la oportunidad de cogerlo- ¡No te muevas de aquí ya mismo vienen! Voy a ver si puedo cogerlo- me agarró el brazo.

-¡Serena no por favor, es peligroso ir sola!- se veía realmente preocupado , le sonreí.

-Tranquilo llamaré a Zoi y Yuki- sonrió sin ganas y me soltó, fui escondiéndome entre los arboles hacia el lugar de los disparos- Yuki, Zoi- los llamé pero no venían ¿Porque no lo hacían?- Yuki, Zoi- volví a intentarlo pero nada ¡Mierda tendría que hacerlo sola! No iba a perder la oportunidad de cogerlo, este cabrón iba a dormir hoy en una celda.

Fui acercándome hasta que lo vi sentado sobre un tronco caído, se hallaba tan tranquilo mirándome con su arma en la mano, nada mas verme aparecer me sonrió.

-Hola Serena- yo seguí apuntando el arma hacia el.

-Sera mejor que te entregues, no tienes escapatoria, la policía viene en camino y no podrás escapar- rió.

-¿Eso crees?- rió y abrí los ojos sorprendida- yo más bien creo que me iré y tu vendrás conmigo- ahora reí yo.

-¿Porque haría algo así?- me enseñó una especie de inciensario que soltaba un humo que olía parecido al que usan en semana santa.

-Con esto no podrán venir tus amigos a ayudarte- ¡Mierda por eso no habían venido! ¡Maldito cabrón! - solo tienes 2 opciones o bien dejas que tu amigo muera e intentas arrestarme o tu amigo vive y tu te vienes conmigo – se veía muy pagado de sí mismo - ¿Que harás Serena? ¿Lo dejaras morir?

-No creo que muera, la ambulancia esta en camino así que no cuela lo que has dicho- al verme reír sacó una especie de control remoto.

-He puesto una bomba en la fosa que es donde esta él ahora mismo- ¿Que? ¡Mierda! Rió y yo me asusté un montón- ahora si que he llamado tu atención- se relamió los labios antes de seguir hablando- ¡bien haremos algo! - asentí- Dejaremos el mando aquí , tu la pistola ahí y vendrás conmigo sin resistencia- ¡Joder no tenía mas opciones que hacer lo que pedía!

-¿Y después? ¿Que harás conmigo?- volvió a reír.

-Ya lo verás, ahora sube al coche, tu conducirás - mire atrás , no podía dejar que matara a Darien, era culpa mía el estar ahí los 2, así que lo decidí, cuando vi al asesino poner el mando en el suelo tiré el arma y fui hacia el coche para meterme en el asiento del conductor. Lo importante es que Darien estaba a salvo , ahora quedaba buscar la oportunidad de estarlo yo, lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas aunque… Pensé que… Tal vez había llegado mi hora…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, en especial a : Mario1981, XD y Maryels por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en contactarme, les contestaré lo antes posible.**

 **Sin más me despido, muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

DPOV

¡Maldito hijo de puta! Me había dado un buen tiro, seguro que sabía donde disparar exactamente, porque no podía ni ponerme en pie, Serena tuvo que ir sola por él, resoplé, no me había gustado mucho la idea pero ¿Que iba a hacer? ¡No podía ponerme de pie y mucho menos ser de ayuda a nadie como estaba…. si no… hubiera ido yo en vez de ella … ¡Relájate Darien, ella esta bien , va con esos amigos suyos que te pegan y te causan orgasmos! Reí sin parar de lo absurdo de mis pensamientos, ya no se escuchaban disparos pero escuché un coche irse ¿Se habría escapado al final? ¡Mierda! Íbamos a perderlo de nuevo, solo esperaba que Serena estuviera bien, no importaba si se iba ya lo cogeríamos en otra ocasión, esperaría con Serena a los refuerzos y sobre todo a la ambulancia. ¡Joder como dolía! Estuve un rato esperando hasta que llegaron los chicos con la ambulancia ¿Que estaría haciendo Serena para no volver? ¿Donde se había metido? ¡Me estaba empezando a desesperar!

-¡Joder Darien que coño haces aquí!- Andrew se acercó a mi muy enojado, suspiré con cansancio.

-Vinimos a buscar las tumbas de las chicas…. - movió la cabeza negando- Serena no quería dejarlo para después- me miraba entrecerrando los ojos- sabes lo terca que es así que la acompañé para asegurarme que no ocurriera nada- me miró alzando una ceja.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta- señaló el lugar- si que ha pasado-¡Mierda! Miró alrededor- ¿Donde esta Serena? ¿Tu estas bien?

-Si estoy bien, es verdad que no deberíamos haber venido pero no esperábamos que el asesino viniera aquí ¡Estaba todo acordonado!- le entrecerré los ojos-Además ¿Porque no había nadie vigilando Andrew?- agachó la cabeza- Se supone que esto debería estar vigilado para evitar que nadie entre a la escena del crimen.

-Porque no lo vimos necesario- se veía tan poco convencido al decirlo como yo al escucharlo- como esto esta tan alejado y el asesino sabía que lo buscábamos no pensamos que volvería- resoplé.

-Pues tu también te equivocaste- asintió y estuvimos unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidid romperlo-hemos encontrado mas cuerpos- señalé el agujero junto a mi, el se asomó y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Llamaré a los forenses- mientras marcaba se dirigió a mi- ¡tu al hospital!- ya me tenían preparado en la camilla para meterme en la ambulancia- no puedo creer que hayáis venido aquí solos.

-¿Y Serena?- con tanta charla se me había olvidado que no volvía, miré alrededor y no se veía por ningún lado ¿Donde se había metido?

-Acabo de llegar, solo te he visto a ti ¿Donde fue?- señalé el lugar por el que la vi irse.

-Se fue a por el- abrió los ojos con horror.

-¿Y cuanto hace de eso?

-No lo sé… cuando os llamó se fue y me dejó aquí- ahora me estaba preocupando e intenté levantarme,los enfermeros enseguida se me echaron encima, a pesar de saber que no estaba sola no me fiaba.

-¡Cálmese señor o le administro un calmante, no puede levantarse!- me gritó unos de los médicos y no tuve mas que asentir, de todas maneras no creo que pudiera ponerme de pie ahora mismo ni mucho menos buscar a Serena, solo me resigné.

-Andrew por favor encuéntrala- le supliqué, el me miró tan preocupado como yo.

-No te preocupes la encontraré sana y salva- sonrió sin ganas- ya lo verás , hasta ahora ha demostrado ser un hueso duro de roer- reímos- sino mira lo que ha hecho nada mas salir del hospital.

-Si tienes razón…- ni yo mismo podía entender como podía ser tan fuerte para seguir adelante cuando apenas había salido del hospital y estaba todavía convaleciente, admiraba esa parte de ella.

-Tenemos que llevárnoslo señor- asentí y cerraron la ambulancia, solo esperaba que Andrew pudiera encontrarla y estuviera bien ¿Y si la habían herido? Confiaba en que no, cuando llegamos al hospital me sedaron y no recuerdo mas…

Estaba molido, me dolía el cuerpo como si me hubiera arrollado un camión ¡Mierda! Abrí los ojos con trabajo y pude ver a mis padres muy preocupados, sentados junto a mi, estaba en una cama del hospital.

-Mama, Papa- se giraron a mi sonriendo pero su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos ¿porque sería?

-Darien, me alegra tanto que estés bien- la abracé de vuelta y luego a papa, no podía mas con la angustia, tenia que preguntar.

-¿Y Serena?- papa negó mirando a otro lado , mama solo se sentó junto a mi cogiendo mis manos y mirándome con dolor a los ojos.

-Cariño.. ella no está… -parecía que le costaba tragar del esfuerzo de hablar de ella- el se la llevó… - me sobresalté.

-¿Que? ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla mama no puedo…!- antes de poder hacerlo papa se abalanzó sobre mi y pulsó el botón para que viniera la enfermera.

-¡Darien calmate!-dijo con su voz de mando- recibiste un buen disparo, que hubiera acabado mal si no te hubiera hecho Serena el torniquete tan bien, has perdido mucha sangre, y tendrás que estar aquí unos días mas hasta que…- lo interrumpí airado.

-¿Días? ¡Tengo que encontrarla! ¡Sabe dios lo que le estará haciendo ese loco!- se me saltaron las lágrimas- papa le prometí que la protegería y … - estallé a llorar, papa solo me abrazó acariciando mi cabeza mientras lo hacía ¡Dios no me sentía así de asustado e impotente desde que vi por primera vez al abuelo cuando… - moví la cabeza ¡No! ¡Dije que no lo dejaría salir mas! ¡Lo olvidaría! ¡No es lo que quiero en mi vida!

-Cariño todos los hombres de papa se encuentran buscándola- asentí derrotado, no podía hacer nada de todas formas, solo esperar.

-Solo me siento inútil aquí en la cama mientras ella …- no quería ni pensar en lo que estaría pasando con él ¡Joder! ¡Como le haya puesto un solo dedo encima iba a saber quien es Darien Chiba! La enfermera entró en ese momento y mi padre con un gesto le dijo que se fuera.

-Nosotros también estamos preocupados Darien, pero no podemos hacer nada de momento- respiró hondo antes de seguir- ella es como una hija para mi y no me perdonaría que le pasara algo- asentí.

-¿Como la cogió?-era algo que no entendía- Ella iba preparada y llevaba mi arma- bajó la vista apenado.

-La encontramos en el suelo , también un control remoto…

-¿Qué?- no entendía nada, suspiró antes de seguir.

-Había una bomba donde estabas tu- abrí los ojos sorprendido- como no encontramos evidencias de forcejeos , creemos que la amenazó para ir con el…

-¿Me estás diciendo que Serena está con ese monstruo por salvarme?- no contestó pero en su cara se veía la respuesta… ¡Mierda maldita mujer cabezota! ¡Tenía que encontrarla y en cuanto lo hiciera le iba a dar unos buenos azotes!

-Tu solo preocupate de curarte Darien- dijo mi papa muy serio- te necesito recuperado para ayudar a encontrarla- asentí.

-Lo haré papa… -esperaba estar pronto en forma de nuevo ¡Dios Serena! ¿Donde estarás? Me sentía tan culpable.

Papa me puso al día de como iba la investigación mientras mama iba por algo de comer a la cafetería, ya tenían carteles con su foto por todas partes y eso nos daba esperanzas que alguien lo viera y pudiéramos dar con el y con Serena, así estuvimos hasta que llegaron mi hermano y Zaf a verme.

-¡Eh tío te ves horrible! -me miré y me reí.

-Si, debo reconocer que me he visto mejor- reímos- ¡pero que le vamos a hacer!- se acercaron a mi y los abracé a los 2.

-¡Bueno chicos los dejo solos!- se despidió papa- yo voy con Luna a comer algo- y se fue.

-¿Como estás Darien?- pregunto Seiya y resoplé antes de contestar.

-¿Como voy a estar?- volví a revolverme el pelo frustrado- ¡Preocupado! ¡Y el no poder hacer nada me tiene muy mal tío!- el me miraba entendiendo mi posición.

-Lo entiendo, pero no te preocupes estamos todos buscándola sin parar,la foto del tipo está por todas partes y alguien en algún momento lo verá y lo pillaremos- dijo Zaf, Seiya suspiró con tristeza, entendía lo mal que lo tenía que estar pasando debido a sus sentimientos por Serena.

-Si, algo me dijo papa y me alegro ya que yo no pude verlo- suspiré recordando que solo Serena lo habría visto.

-Yo también estoy preocupado Darien- asentí a Seiya, era algo que se notaba a leguas pero supongo que el decirlo lo hacía sentir mejor - pero confío en que ella será capaz de escapar de sus garras y darle su merecido- reímos los 3 aunque se notaba en nuestras caras que no estábamos del todo convencidos.

-Si, por lo menos sabemos que no está sola- me quedé pensativo un momento- lo que me lleva a pensar en porque no la ayudaron- el se quedó en shock al igual que yo- podrían haberlo dejado inconsciente como hicieron la otra vez y no tener que irse con el- era algo que todavía me escamaba mucho.

-No lo sé, tal vez si lo hicieron- le miré alzando ambas cejas y el rodó los ojos- o no pudieron o…

-¿De que están hablando?- interrumpió Zaf a mi hermano- resoplé.

-Serena siempre va acompañada de 2 fantasmas apegados a ella-abrió los ojos en asombro, supongo que no lo sabía- que la ayudan…- nos miró como si estuviéramos locos.

-¿Que la ayudan como?- nos entrecerró los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-Pues pueden mover cosas y … -me interrumpió mi hermano.

-¡Nada!- me hizo un gesto con los ojos- ¡Solo eso! Pero le viene muy bien para hacer ciertas cosas… - si sobre todo para causar orgasmos pensé pero solo asentí y lo mire con la ceja alzada ¿No quería que Zaf lo supiera?

-Entiendo- dijo Zafiro todavía desconfiado- supongo que eso es bueno.

Asentimos los 2 y cambiamos el tema, siguieron hablando de cosas banales de los chicos para despejarme de la desaparición de Serena ¡Dios! ¿Donde estaría? Lo intentaron pero fracasaron, no podía evitar no poder quitármela de la cabeza, tenía un pellizco en el estómago y una sensación rara desde que desperté aquí ¡Mierda!

Todos pasaron a verme por el hospital, hasta Mina con ese imbécil con el que se acostaba, ella se veía muy preocupada pero ¿Que le decía para consolarla cuando no encontraba consuelo ni yo? Me sentía tremendamente culpable por haberla dejarlo sola, aunque no había sido por elección sino porque no me quedó de otra que quedarme atrás, suspiré derrotado.

Así pasaron 2 días más sin noticias de ninguno de los 2, las esperanzas de todos iban decayendo con el pasar de los mismos e incluso ya en las noticias la daban por muerta ¡Y una mierda! ¡Ella no podía estar muerta! ¡Joder! Tenía que estar bien, cada vez me encontraba mas deprimido, con esa sensación rara en mi y solo deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder hacer algo por ella, cualquier cosa.

Cuando a la noche todos se fueron, mama y papa me dejaron solo un momento para ir a la cafetería a comer algo ¡No se habían separado de mi en ningún momento! No sé si por asegurarse que estaba bien o por miedo que me fuera sin estar curado, ya lo estaba, no estaba para correr o esforzarme pero me darían el alta en la mañana y podría poner mis fuerzas en encontrarla, suspiré ¡Solo deseaba que no fuera tarde!

Me quedé pensativo mientras miraba por la ventana, ¡mañana me darían el alta por fin! Y podría buscarla, oí un suspiro y un escalofrío me dijo que no estaba solo ¡Mierda! Otra vez esa puta sensación, miré al lugar y pude ver la figura alta de un hombre muy conocido por mi,se veía igual que la última vez pero esta vez no huiría llorando a mi habitación, deseando que se fuera, tal vez el pudiera ayudarme a salvar a Serena.

-Abuelo…

SPOV

Una vez me monté en el coche el se sentó junto a mi con su arma todavía apuntándome, seguía sonriendo de forma sádica ¡maldito cabrón! Iba a conseguir que se pudriera en la cárcel si no lo mataba antes, solo espera una oportunidad Serena y acabaremos con él.

-¡Eres muy hermosa!- intentó tocarme el pelo y me moví, su rostro mostró un enojo inmenso.

-Deberás prender a comportarte si no quieres acabar como Sayori- lo dijo con ironía, tranquila Serena, hay que ganar tiempo para ver como salimos de esta ¡Distraelo!Decidí darle conversación para entretenerlo mientras encontraba la forma de librarme de el.

-¿Como lo sabías?- rió.

-Solo hay que saber ver para averiguar lo que uno quiere mi querida Serena- rodé los ojos , no me había dicho nada en claro.

-¡Arranca ya que tenemos prisa!- gritó- Pero antes tu móvil- resoplé.

-No lo llevo, acabo de salir del hospital y Darien tuvo que dejarme el suyo,pero no lo llevo encima- asintió convencido, tal vez lo sabía y solo quería asegurarse.

-¡Bien vamos, sigue las indicaciones del gps! Llegaremos antes de anochecer querida y entonces serás toda mía- un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al oír esas palabras ¡ni loca lo dejaba tocarme ! ¡Prefería estar muerta! Tan solo debía encontrar la forma de escapar.

Después de eso,ya no quiso conversar más, le hice varias preguntas que solo contestaba con monosílabos o me ignoraba ¡Mierda! Tenía que encontrar la forma de escapar antes de llegar al lugar, miraba el sitio por el que nos guiaba el gps y estaba en lo alto de la montaña, muy alejado de todo y temía no poder salir de allí, estaba muy concentrada en eso cuando vi a un hombre alto, se veía mayor y estaba a un lado de la carretera, me miró y señaló al lado, me extrañó mucho ¿Que trataba de decir? Me giré a mi acompañante que pareció no percatarse de nada. Seguimos adelante y en el trayecto volví a verlo 3 veces más señalando hacia el lado, entonces vino un claro sin árboles para el lugar que me señalaba y pude ver que iba a parar a un acantilado ¿Me estaría dando una pista de como salir de esta?

¿Quería que me tirara? ¿Porque? Debía ser un fantasma, porque mi acompañante no se dio cuenta de su presencia en ninguna ocasión de las que había parecido, suspiré fuerte, no podía dejar pasar mi oportunidad, tal vez fuera la última, miré al hombre de fuera, recé en silencio y aceleré justo antes de la curva y seguí recto, al ser un terreno bastante inclinado el coche alcanzó una velocidad increíble, debía salir antes de llegar al final y caer por el acantilado.

-¡No! ¿Qué demonios?- el coche aceleró mas, el asesino intentó detenerlo sin suerte, cuando vi que pronto se acabaría el suelo y caeríamos al agua abrí la puerta y salté, mi acompañante no tuvo tanta suerte como yo estaba tan empeñado en parar el coche que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y cayó. ¡Joder me había hecho mucho daño maldita sea! Seguro que tenía moratones por todas partes, pero por lo menos estaba viva y lejos del psicópata. Me levanté como pude,cojeaba, estaba llena de arañazos y golpes pero hubiera sido peor caer abajo, me asomé al acantilado para ver como el coche se hundía en el agua, no se veía a nadie fuera por lo que asumí que había muerto.

-¡Hasta nunca imbécil! ¡Que te pudras en el infierno!- me di la vuelta para volver a la carretera y poder salir de aquel tétrico lugar, ya estaba anocheciendo y tenia frío ¡Mierda! Tenía que encontrar un sitio donde poder dormir, ya por la mañana seguiría el camino de vuelta a casa, escuchaba muchos ruidos de animales a mi alrededor, entonces vi al mismo hombre que había visto en la carretera y me acerqué a el-Hola soy Serena.

-Soy Artemis- ¡Vaya que casualidad se llamaba igual que el padre de Darien!- sígueme, debes ponerte a salvo antes de caer la noche , por aquí hay muchos lobos.

-Si eso parece- dije al oír los aullidos de los mismos.

Me guió en silencio a una cabaña abandonada,antes de llegar empecé a notar una molesta sensación y unos extraños escalofríos, Artemis antes de desaparecer solo dijo.

-Gracias… - me sonrió y se fue sin mas ¡maldita sea! ¿Gracias porque? La que debería agradecer era yo ¡Otra vez sola! Tal vez ahora podrían venir conmigo, tenía que probar.

-¡Zoi ,Yuki!- los seguí llamando un rato mas y nada ¿Porque? ¿Sera el olor? Tal vez si me cambio de ropa ….

Entré en la cabaña y registré todo, había algo de ropa en uno de los armarios y cogí algo, aunque me quedaba enorme, me lo puse y me tapé con una manta acostándome en el sofá, esperaría a la mañana par intentar salir de aquí ¡Con todo lo que habíamos conducido estaríamos muy lejos de casa! ¡maldita sea! La única alegría es que estaba muerto o al menos eso esperaba, ¡joder que frío que hacia maldita sea! Me tapé hasta la cabeza, seguía teniendo una extraña sensación pero decidí ignorarla para poder descansar y poder volver a casa en la mañana.

Una vez que me tranquilicé, me concentré en llamarlos y nada de nuevo, me estaba empezando a preocupar ¿Que habría pasado? ¿Me habrá hecho algo ese imbécil para que no pudiera llamarlos? Tal vez quedaban restos de esa mierda que puso en mi, me olí y efectivamente todavía olía a eso ¡Puta mierda! No podía lavarme con nada y ademas hacia un frío de los 1000 demonios para hacerlo, suspiré, me acurruqué en el sofá y me quedé dormida.

-Desperté con los rayos del sol dándome en la cara, abrí los ojos y me encontré de nuevo en la cruda realidad ¡Estaba perdida en lo alto de la montaña y sin saber como demonios volver! Pero debía ir afuera y seguir la carretera para volver aprovechando el día. Tal vez tuviera suerte y me encontrara con algún coche y pudiera llevarme.

Me abrigué bien con lo que pude encontrar en la cabaña, busqué por algo de comida y agua pero no había nada, tendría que esperar a encontrar a alguien o llegar al pueblo, se veía desde lo alto a lo lejos, suspiré y me encaminé abajo ¡Ya queda menos Serena!

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve andando pero cuando llevaba unas horas tuve que parar a descansar ¡joder tenia sed y estaba agotada pero debía seguir hasta llegar abajo y todavía me quedada un buen trecho! Después de descansar un rato seguí el camino de nuevo hasta que empezó a anochecer y tuve que meterme en una pequeña abertura que encontré en la montaña para guardarme un poco del frio, me acurruqué como pude en ella y me quedé dormida.

Al amanecer de nuevo me puse en marcha e intenté con las pocas fuerzas que tenía de no desfallecer, tenía hambre, sed y estaba agotada pero no perdía las esperanzas en ningún momento, y había algo mas, el escalofrío que sentía desde el otro día era mayor que antes y no me dejaba en paz, era como un mal presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar ¿Pero que podía ser? Intenté dejar de pensar en ello y comencé el camino de nuevo hacía abajo, paraba un rato y luego seguía, así hasta que volvió a empezar a caer la noche de nuevo, buscaba un lugar donde poder guarecerme del frío cuando el escalofrío se hizo presente de forma mas fuerte y por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo.

-¡Mierda Zoi, Yuki! ¿Donde coño estáis?- entonces me susurraron por detrás con una voz muy aterradora.

-Mientras yo esté contigo nadie mas podrá acercarse… - me volví al sonido de la tenebrosa voz, no había nadie, notaba una presencia ¿Pero porque no quería que la viera? ¿Que quería de mi? Su voz no parecía muy amigable que digamos.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Porque no me dejas verte? - me estaban entrando demasiado escalofríos, nunca antes me había pasado.

-¡Soy alguien al que no deberías haber enfadado y ahora lo pagaras!- entonces apareció una sombra oscura detrás de mi que me empujó hacía el terraplén del costado, caí rodando y golpeándome con las piedras, iba directa al desfiladero pero con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban me agarré a la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo poco antes de llegar al final ¡Por poco! ¡Joder me dolía todo! Intenté levantarme pero no podía,sentía un pinchazo en el costado y al mirar vi sangre ¡Mierda! Debía haberme clavado algo al caer. Me levanté la ropa y pude ver un trozo de rama en ella, la saque y taponé la herida ¡Mierda! ¿ahora como coño salia de aquí? Me senté como pude y solo recé porque los chicos me encontraran antes que me desangrara o muriera de algo más.

-¡Así quería verte!- miré arriba al sonido de su voz- destruida como me has dejado a mi- la sombra seguía oscura pero ahora podía reconocer la voz.

-¿Tu? ¡Mierda deberías haberte ido al infierno que es donde deberías estar!

-¡No me iré hasta que te vea morir querida!- suspiré.

-¡Pues estás de suerte!- señalé mi costado- me has jodido y no creo que nadie pueda ayudarme aquí- rió.

-Me alegro- se acercó a mi oído- así sufrirás como yo- rodé los ojos.

-¿Que has sufrido tu?- le pregunté con la mayor ironía posible- ¡Tan solo has hecho sufrir a otros maldito cabrón! Deberías haber muerto mucho antes y no hubieras hecho tanto daño a tanta gente inocente, pero me alegro que estés muerto y no puedas seguir… - me interrumpió.

-Bueno, ya lo conseguiste solita- dijo amenazante- y ahora yo gracias a ti he logrado hacer que estés ahora ahí- me señaló.

-¡Pues si ya estas contento será mejor que te vayas! Seguro que te tienen ahí abajo un sitio de honor solo para ti.

-¡Yo vivía aislado por temor a dañar a la gente!- abrí los ojos sorprendida- sabía que tenía problemas e intenté alejarme… pero empezaron a llegar gente… y no pude reprimir mis instintos… que me decían que ellas eran mías…. que ellos no eran más que estorbos… que tenía que quitar de en medio… - se puso demasiado cerca de mi- si ellos no hubieran venido a mi casa no hubieran muerto ninguno- resoplé.

-Entonces con eso crees que te libras¿ los culpas a ellos por algo que solo es culpa tuya? ¡Deberías haber acudido a un médico y que te trataran por loco! ¡Maldito!- se enojó e hizo presión en mi herida y a pesar de querer quitarlo no podía ¡Mierda! Era muy fuerte o yo estaba muy débil, tal vez fueran las 2.

-¡No deberías hablarme así!- rió de forma escandalosa y macabra- soy lo último que verás antes de morir-aguanté el dolor, no quería mostrarle que me dañaba y se regocijara de ello - es una pena que no haya podido probarte antes de irme- note un escalofrío en mi cuello donde estaba hablándome- y como has sido mala, voy a divertirme castigándote hasta que te mueras- seguía apretando y el dolor cada vez era mas fuerte.

-¡Mierda!- cada vez reía y apretaba más, intenté llamar a Zoi y Yuki de nuevo pero nada de ellos, y cuando ya no pude resistir más el dolor caí en la inconsciencia… supongo que al final si que me había llegado la hora…

DPOV

El me miraba receloso de si acercarse o no a mi, lo entendía ya que la otra vez lo eché sin dejar que se acercara o hablara conmigo, pero era mi única esperanza. De todas formas no podía ser tan malo, Serena ha vivido con todo eso desde pequeña y se ve feliz…

Aunque no me gusta nada de esto ni lo quiero en mi vida, necesitaba hablar con alguien ¿Y quien mejor que mi abuelo? El se acercó a mi sonriendo, con la misma sonrisa que recordaba de cuando era niño.

-Serena te necesita- ¿Que? Al oír esas palabras me levanté enseguida de la cama, me quité el suero y me puse la ropa que tenía preparada para mañana cuando me dieran el alta, mi abuelo solo me miraba y seguía sonriendo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado ?¿Esta bien?- se veía preocupado y cabizbajo.

-El la tiene y si no llegamos a tiempo morirá- ¡mierda!

-¡Maldito cabrón, como le ponga una mano encima se va a enterar quien es Darien Chiba! No llegará a los tribunales vivo, te juro por dios que lo mataré yo mismo con mis propias manos- mi abuelo sonreía.

-Lo sé hijo, por eso he venido por ti, si no nos vamos ahora ya mañana será tarde- no podía hacerme a la idea que muriera- sé que te importa más de lo que haces ver, pero con el tiempo lo aceptarás- rodé los ojos.

-Es solo que ella se arriesgó por mi, ahora debo devolverle el favor- rió y no dijo nada mas, salimos rumbo a los aparcamientos sin que nadie me viera, cuando salí estaba anocheciendo , necesitaba un coche ¡joder no tenia ninguno! Entonces vi la ambulancia allí con las llaves puestas y nadie dentro, miré a mi abuelo sonriendo y solo lo hice, no me paré a pensarlo más. Me metí dentro y aceleré, llamarían a la policía y me perseguirían, cosa que quería ¡Debían llegar a ella lo antes posible! Pero primero lo haría yo.

-Vamos a la montaña,sigue la carretera ya te diré donde detenerte- asentí.

Como imaginé al poco de ir en la ambulancia, empecé a oír sirenas a lo lejos de donde íbamos, pero no tenía modo de decirles que era yo y tenia que ir en busca de un agente herido, así que aceleré no fueran a alcanzarme antes de llegar donde Serena. Mi abuelo seguía a mi lado sin decir nada.

-Abuelo, siento mucho lo que pasó cuando niño- negó.

-No estabas preparado para verme, ahora lo estás y te lo has tomado mejor- suspiré.

-¿Lo has hecho solo por Serena?- negó.

-No, lo he hecho por ti- lo miré entrecerrando los ojos lo justo para no apartar los ojos de la carretera.

-No lo entiendo …- su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro.

-Ya lo entenderás, ahora vayamos por ella, solo llevate algo para defenderte- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Algo? ¡Mierda no llevo nada!- rió.

-Solo con algo de hierro podrás alejarlo para que no te moleste y poder salvarla de momento… - ya cogería algo de la ambulancia, no me gustaba como sonaba ese de momento pero decidí no indagar mas. Aunque había aceptado hablar con mi abuelo no estaba seguro de querer esto en mi vida todavía… aunque por otro lado…

Seguimos en silencio, las sirenas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, cuando se enterara mi padre me iba a matar, suspiré, cambiaría de idea cuando viera que había encontrado a Serena… O al menos eso esperaba…

-¡Para aquí Darien!- paré en seco, me indicó el lugar, no había camino, así que aparqué la ambulancia a un lado de la carretera, cogí el palo de un soporte para el suero de la ambulancia y seguí a mi abuelo,me llevó a través del terreno inclinado y pedregoso ¿Porque habría tirado Serena por aquí? ¡Se veía muy inestable! Esperaba que cuando llegara la policía seguirían mi rastro para encontrarnos, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo…

¡No pienses en eso Darien! Ella va a estar bien ya lo verás! Después de un buen rato andando por el lugar demasiado escarpado para que Serena hubiera andado sola por ahí ¡Seguro la había obligado el asesino, no podía creer que hubiera venido por este camino por voluntad! Hasta a mi me estaba costando andar, la pierna me estaba empezando a doler como el demonio, pero no iba a volver atrás hasta encontrarla, mi abuelo me estaba dando espacio y no hablaba, sabía que me incomodaba el hecho de ver fantasmas como mi madre y me respetaba, o al menos es lo que yo pensaba, estaba deseando que llegáramos al lugar, salvarla y salir de toda esta situación que parecía salida de mis peores pesadillas. Entonces mi abuelo paró de repente y choqué con el.

-¿Que pasa?- me miraba extrañado pero no le di importancia.

-No puedo pasar de aquí- ahora lo miré yo extrañado.

-¿Porque no?- agachó la cabeza con pena.

-Porque el no me deja- se acercó mucho a mi cara- ten cuidado Darien, el puede dañaros a los 2, volveré a la carretera y haré que encuentren el sitio correcto- asentí, lo vi desparecer por el camino que habíamos llegado aquí, no entendía como iba a hacerlo pero me valía, seguí el sendero que me indicó, si podía llamarse así ¡Dios ! ¿Como se había metido Serena por aquí? No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pude verla y no estaba sola ¡Mierda!

Corrí hacia ella y con todas mis fuerzas golpeé a la sombra que se cernía sobre ella con el soporte que llevaba y desapareció gritando maldiciones, miré alrededor para asegurarme y al no ver nada me fijé en Serena, que estaba inconsciente ¡Mierda! Espero no haber llegado tarde.

-¡Serena!- me agaché e intenté despertarla sin resultado, me percaté de una mancha de sangre en su costado y al levantar la ropa vi demasiada sangre ¡Joder Serena estaba herida y necesitaba ayuda rápido! No sabía si podía moverla o no pero no me quedaba de otra, no iba a quedarme aquí a esperar que muriera ¡Tan solo la idea me daba pavor! Así que la cogí en brazos y me puse rumbo a la carretera de nuevo- Aguanta Serena ya mismo llegamos y te buscaré ayuda ¡por favor no te vayas!- ella seguía sin reaccionar y yo desesperado por no saber como estaba.

¡Menos mal que Serena pesaba poco! Porque yo no tenía la pierna todavía para muchos trotes, me dolía un montón pero hice un esfuerzo por seguir , estaba seguro que si paraba no podría volver a coger el ritmo, pero ya me tomaría algo luego para el dolor , ahora debía llevarla al hospital urgentemente, no pasó mucho cuando nos encontraron ¡Gracias a dios!

-¡Alto ahí!- me apuntó Zafiro con el arma, lo miré enojado- ¿Darien? ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-¡Serena!- la miré para que se diera cuenta- ella es lo que me ha traído aquí, ahora deja de apuntarme y echame una mano tío- entonces pareció darse cuenta de quien llevaba en brazos y reaccionó.

-¡Mierda!- se acercó a mi -Deja que la lleve yo, tu no deberías hacer esfuerzos todavía- se la pasé sin muchas ganas, pero tenía razón, mi estado no era el mejor para llevarla en brazos - ¿Como se te ocurre fugarte del hospital con una ambulancia? Cuando nos dieron el aviso del robo, no se me pasó por la cabeza, pero cuando al rato tu padre nos llamó para decirnos que te habías fugado - resopló- me lo imaginé.

-No tenía de otra, nadie me hubiera dejado salir si hubiera preguntado, así que opte por lo fácil- reímos.

-Tu padre esta muy cabreado- suspiré- ya te darás cuenta cuando lo veas- rió- pero tranquilo que se le pasará en cuanto vea a Serena- resoplé.

-No, esta bien no me quedará mas que aguantar la regañina- miré a Serena que seguía sin reaccionar- espero que esté bien, está herida y lleva inconsciente desde que la encontré- me miró preocupado.

-Estará bien, la llevaremos al hospital y…- estábamos llegando a la carretera cuando la voz de mi padre me sobresaltó.

-¿Darien?- ¡mierda! No había tenido tiempo ni de hacerme a la idea, su mirada lo decía todo- ¿Como se te ocurre irte del hospital así?- estaba demasiado enojado- ¿Y robas una ambulancia?- ahora el cabreado era yo.

-¡Que pasa! ¡Joder papa, tenía que venir por Serena! ¡No podía dejarla aquí!- suavizó su mirada.

-Podrías haber informado de su ubicación a los demás y hubiéramos venido nosotros- rodé los ojos ¿Como si eso hubiera sido posible?- de todas ,maneras ¿Como sabías donde encontrarla?- me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Papa ya te contaré! Ahora no- no era cosa de decirlo con tanta gente alrededor, le di una mirada significativa que comprendió al momento y lo dejó pasar.

-Lo dejaremos estar de momento Darien, pero quiero que me lo expliques de forma detallada y que me convenza de la razón de ponerte en riesgo cuando no te han dado de alta en el hospital- rodé los ojos- al menos podrías haber pedido refuerzos.

-¡No tenía el móvil! Además iban a darme el alta en unas horas papa, no es para tanto que me haya ido un poco antes- me miró enojado de esa forma que decía mejor callate y lo hice, no tenía ganas de discutir, solo de asegurarme que Serena estuviera bien.

Llegamos a la carretera donde se hallaba otra ambulancia preparada que se llevó a Serena, papa y yo fuimos con ella, aunque el médico estaba reacio a que fuéramos los 2, al final nos dejó ¡Como si hubiera tenido alternativa! ¡Dios el camino al hospital se me hizo eterno! La estuvieron mirando y poniéndole suero y varias máquinas, el doctor decía que solo era algo superficial , nada de importancia, que podría haber sido grave en el caso de haber estado varias horas mas así, que hubiera podido desangrarse ¡Gracias abuelo! Si no hubiera sido por el no hubiéramos dado nunca con ella y hubiera muerto allí sola y… No, sola no, había algo con ella que me causaba escalofríos… pensar que pudiera ser… no me había hecho a la idea que podía ver fantasmas como mi madre, cuando ya había visto 2 uno muy escalofriante y a mi abuelo, la cuestión es ¿porque seguiría aquí? ¿Tendría algo que hacer antes de irse? Hablaría con Serena cuando despertara, tal vez ella me sacara de mis dudas.

Al llegar al hospital la metieron en quirófano, ya debieron avisar a su familia porque Mina y sus padres estaban ahí, papa y yo nos acercamos a ellos.

-Hola- saludó papa a todos, luego lo hice yo solo con un gesto de la cabeza, no tenía ánimo para nada más y menos a los padres de Serena, Mina se abrazó a mi y nos sentamos juntos en la sillas mas cercanas a la puerta.

-¿Estará bien Darien?- la apreté mas y le besé el tope de la cabeza.

-No lo sé Mina, eso espero… - suspiré.

-Tengo miedo… - la apreté mas fuerte.

-No lo tengas, seguro que lo atraparemos y mientras… -me interrumpió Mina de repente.

-Esta muerto Darien- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Como lo sabes Mina?- negó.

-No lo sé… solo lo siento… es como si algo me lo dijera- me miró fijamente a la cara- no sé si es a por Serena, Zoi o Yuki … pero algo me dice que el murió y no vais a encontrarlo por ningún sitio- la confesión de Mina me dejó en shock, pero no podía debatir nada cuando no sabía.

-Ya veremos que dice Serena cuando despierte, ella es la única que lo sabe- suspiré- hasta entonces no podemos adelantar acontecimientos- asintió.

-¿Porque no la ayudaron?- esperaba una respuesta que no sabía, cuando se alejó dijo que la ayudarían y sin embargo… el pudo llevársela -¿Darien?- salí de mi debate interno.

-No lo sé, tendremos que… -miré al frente y vi 2 personas que nos miraban enfurecidos ¿Quienes serían? ¿Porque nos miraban así? Era un chico y una chica que susurraban entre si mirando hacía nosotros, los miré fijamente y ellos a mi, al momento de darse cuenta que los miraba me hicieron señas y me levanté ¿Quién coño serían estos 2? Mina me miró con la ceja alzada - Mina ahora vengo.

-¿Donde vas?- señalé a ambos – voy a hablar con ellos , tal vez tengan algo que decir- me miró extrañada y me alejé hacía ellos, cuando llegué a su altura.

-Dime que queréis - aunque se veían extrañados hablaron.

-¿Puedes vernos?- asentí extrañado, la chica me miró recelosa.

-¡Este imbécil también tiene pensamientos perversos con Serena y no me gusta! Se acercaba a mi y me alejé por instinto, algo en mi me decía quienes eran exactamente ¡Mierda!

-¿Zoi, Yuki?- asintieron, ella me miraba enojada y el como si fuera su salvación.

-¿Como puedes vernos?- preguntó Zoi, negué.

-No lo sé… ocurrió de repente, todo empezó con mi… - callé,me quedé pensando ¡Todo empezó cuando deseé encontrar la forma de ayudarla y vino mi abuelo a mi! Entonces lo vi todo claro… yo mismo fui el causante… abrí mi mente para poder verlos… ¡Mierda! Toda mi vida renegando y ahora…

-¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Me pones de los nervios!- la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Que te pasa conmigo?- Zoi resopló, todavía la sujetaba por si acaso se echaba encima mía.

-¡Noto lo que quieres de Serena , al igual que ese doctor y no me gusta! - rodé los ojos ¡Como tuviera que cabrearse con todo el que la deseaba para follar iba lista esta!

-Yuki tranquilízate ¿Porque no vas a ver como esta Serena y luego nos cuentas?-asintió todavía mirándome recelosa y desapareció, Zoi se volvió a mi con cara apenada- debes disculparla, es muy temperamental y no le gustan los hombres- rodé los ojos, eso era claro.

-Me lo imaginaba, después de ver lo que le hizo al doctor- reí y el puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aunque se lo merecía, solo eran recuerdos de lo que tuvo con Serena, no debería haberle hecho eso al pobre hombre y mas sin saber lo que podría ocasionar- ¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿El doctor conocía a Serena de antes?- miró a un lado antes de volverse a mi a hablar de nuevo.

-Puede que la mitad de Tokio lo haga- abrí mis ojos sorprendido y en los entrecerró - ¡No te sorprendas tanto , tu eres igual que ella!- ahí no podía debatir- en ese sentido haréis muy buenas migas ¡No entiendo a que viene tanto libertinaje! ¡Yo estaría feliz con poder compartir mi vida con una persona especial y no follando de forma pasajera con todo el que se me pone a tiro! - resopló- aunque lleva un tiempo que parece estar repitiendo los mismos hombres… tal vez esté madurando… y debo admitir que de todos- me miró fijamente- tu hermano es el que mas adoro para ella- ¿Que mierda?- puede que la convenza de salir con él de forma permanente y formal, me costará un poco pero espero conseguirlo- el enojo crecía dentro de mi ¿Porque coño Seiya era mejor que yo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso yo quería una relación? Me revolví el pelo con frustración ¡No podía ser! ¡mierda desde que conozco a esta mujer voy a volverme loco!

-No sé si mi hermano quiera una relación – mentí, sabía perfectamente lo que quería mi hermano de Serena pero no iba a decirlo, el me miró con la ceja alzada.

-Me parece que si lo sé, varias veces se lo ha insinuado pero como es terca… - movió la cabeza a ambos lados.

-No sé yo… - mi padre se acercó a donde estábamos mirándome extrañado.

-¿Qué haces Darien?- miró alrededor y a mi mano- ¿hablabas por el móvil? - negué.

-Hablo con el amigo de Serena, Papa- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Puedes verlo tu también?- asentí y me miró contrariado.

-¿Desde cuando Darien?- se veía un poco enfadado.

-Apenas esta mañana… cuando vi al… - lo miré dudando, pero tenía que hacerlo para poder contarlo todo- abuelo, papa- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿El abuelo, es decir mi padre fue a verte?- asentí.

-No solo eso… me guió al lugar donde estaba Serena … y si no llega a ser por el…

-Si, lo imagino- se quedó pensativo un momento- todavía no entiendo como llego allí… ni donde está nuestro sospechoso… -suspiró- estoy deseando que despierte para poder hablar con ella.

-Y yo ¿Tenemos ya identificados los cuerpos de la fosa?- asintió.

-Algunos, otros todavía no, pero en unos días más lo estarán- asentí.

-Por lo menos podemos darle esa buena noticia a Serena cuando despierte, y esperemos que el asesino este muerto- papa resopló.

-No es que deba decirlo pero comparto tu opinión Darien, pienso que tipos como ese no deberían estar ni en la cárcel- negó- solo no deberían existir.

En ese momento salió el médico a informarnos y todos menos el padre de Serena nos acercamos a el.

-¿Familiares de Serena Tsukino?

-¡Nosotros!- dijimos todos a la vez, el doctor sonrió.

-Bien, ya hemos cerrado la herida, repuesto la sangre que perdió y esta en una habitación para que puedan verla - miró los papeles de nuevo- si todo sigue bien, podrá irse mañana en la tarde, los puntos deberá curárselos en casa y debe tener reposo, nada de emociones fuertes o trabajos pesados, todavía esta dormida por la anestesia pero pronto despertará- supiramos todos de alivio- si gustan puedo acompañarlos.

-¡Si doctor! Además le aseguro que yo me ocuparé que mi hermana haga todo lo posible por recuperarse cuanto antes! Pediré unos días de vacaciones y…-Ikuko la interrumpió.

-Hija no hace falta, yo puedo quedarme con vosotras y ayudaros en lo que pueda… - Mina no contestó pero la mirada que le echó se lo dijo todo, simplemente agachó la cabeza y no habló mas.

-¡Ikuko no sé porque tenemos aguantar esto!- dijo el padre cabreado- ¿Sabes qué ? - miró a Mina señalándola con el dedo- ¡Me voy! Si queréis algo de mi, ya sabéis donde encontrarme y si no, adiós y gracias- sin decir más o esperar réplica alguna se fue ¡Maldito idiota! Miré el lugar por el que iba y pude ver como Yuki se acercaba peligrosamente a el, Zoi le dio una voz y ella solo le puso la zancadilla, haciéndolo caer al suelo de boca, se levantó airado mirando alrededor y se fue muy cabreado gritando maldiciones por todo el camino, tuve que contenerme de no reír a carcajadas ¡Que se joda el cabrón! Tendría que llevármela para quitarme de encima a las chicas más pesadas con las que…

-¡No sé porque viene si solo viene a molestar! ¡Que se quede en su casa y no vuelva mas!- dijo Mina y se fue junto al doctor y los demás, yo me quedé atrás y me acerqué a ambos.

-Eso ha estado muy bien- ella seguía mirándome mal- ¿porque no la ayudaron cuando fue con el asesino?- bajaron la vista apenados los 2.

-No la escuchamos - abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Como es eso?- se miraron entre si y asintieron antes de hablar.

-No lo sé… pero cuando oímos su llamada… algo oscuro nos echó de allí- entrecerré los ojos- era una presencia maligna que solo nos hizo irnos… no pudimos llegar a ella… y nos dimos cuenta que la estaba acechando- asentí.

-Si, seré lo mismo que vi yo en el bosque, era como una sombra… - Zoi miró a Yuki.

-¿Qué? ¡No era yo!- Zoi la miró como si estuviera loca-¡ ya estoy bien! ¡Solo estaba así cuando estaba cabreada! ¡Y con ganas de una justicia que no llegaban! ¡Por eso me veía así pero en cuanto Serena me ayudó cambié!- se cruzó de brazos mirándonos muy enojada.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Ya sé que no eras tu!- le dijo Zoi- ¡Estabas conmigo cuando no podíamos llegar a ella!- ella pareció avergonzarse de su comportamiento anterior- me refiero a que debe ser un espíritu cabreado como lo eras tu, lo que no entiendo es ¿Quien es? Y ¿Porqué atacó a a Serena y no nos dejaba acercarnos a ella?- esas mismas preguntas rondaban mi mente, nos quedamos un momento en silencio y pensando.

-Tal vez sea el asesino que buscamos- dije de repente- que lo haya matado Serena y quiera vengarse de ella- ambos se volvieron a mi con horror - ¡Es lo que parece mas probable! Puesto que la encontré sola sin nadie o mas bien con algo más alrededor, ni siquiera vi el coche en el que se fueron ¡Nada!

-Si lo que dices es cierto… entonces Serena…- se miraron con horror antes de desparecer y dejarme solo ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque se fueron así sin decirme nada? ¡Hay que joderse! Me encaminé a la habitación para verla, al llegar me extrañó que no hubiera nadie fuera, ni se oyera jaleo dentro ¡Muy extraño! Algo me decía que esto no estaba bien, notaba un escalofrío en la espalda, solo se me vino Serena a la cabeza y entré sin llamar dando un portazo.

Lo que vi me dejo atónito y sin palabras… ¡Maldita sea!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a: Maryels y yssareyes48 por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

SPOV

¡Oh dios me dolía terriblemente la cabeza! Después de lo que había pasado en el bosque no me extrañaba…Notaba que ya no estaba allí, solo por lo cómodo de la cama… Intenté levantarme pero no podía… recordé lo ocurrido…el bosque, el accidente del coche, el espíritu vengativo del asesino, como me… me toqué por instinto el cuello, todavía podía sentir su presencia y sus manos sobre mi ¡Mierda!… abrí los ojos… estaba en el hospital… ¡Me habían encontrado a tiempo! ¡Estaba viva!En esos momentos antes de desvanecerme pensé que había llegado mi hora…recuerdo su voz y presencia escalofriante… Me entraron escalofríos solo de recordarlo… Me miré bien, tenía cables por todos lados…Debía estar peor de lo que pensaba… quería levantarme pero no podía ¿Porque no podía levantarme? Algo no estaba bien, no era por lo cables que no podía mover nada, entonces lo sentí y escuché de nuevo.

-Veo que estas despertando- susurró esa voz escalofriante en mi oído- tenemos mucho que hacer Serena ¿recuerdas? Te fuiste en lo mejor- rió- pero ahora aquí me aprovecharé- volvió a reír- te tengo a mi voluntad y estás sola…

-¡No me toques maldito engendro del demonio!- reía mas, cada vez me apretaba mas contra la cama ¿Como podía echarlo? Si conseguía salir de esta, tenía que pedirle consejo a Luna ya ella tuvo que lidiar con uno una vez…

-Te tocaré lo que me dé la gana, el doctor los esta entreteniendo en su consulta, cuando lleguen ya no habrá nada que hacer- intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que me soltara ¡Que ironía, que yo misma iba a ser la causante de mi muerte! Estaba segura que sin mi psique este imbécil no podría coger ni un lápiz.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- tenía que entretenerlo lo mas posible, tal vez le diera tiempo a alguien de venir a ayudarme, la cuestión era como si ni yo misma lo sabía, los escalofríos cada vez eran mayores, el se acercó a mi oído a susurrar.

-Lo que quiero decir mi querida Serena, es que estarás muerta para cuando vengan- abrí los ojos con horror, empezó a apretar mas de forma que me costaba respirar, me parecía que en definitiva este era mi momento… por lo menos había disfrutado la vida todo lo que había podido… no me quedó nada por probar… solo siento no poder seguir ayudando con mi trabajo a los demás…

Cuando ya daba por concluida mi vida, escuché como la puerta dio un fuerte portazo, pero no podía ver quien era, escuché ruido y de repente podía moverme y respirar de nuevo ¡Joder! ¡Faltó poco! Miré a mi salvador y me quedé sorprendida de ver a Darien ahí de pie con un… ¿Eso era el soporte del suero? ¿Qué demonios? ¿Lo había ahuyentado el con eso? ¿Como lo había visto?

-¿Estás bien Serena?- se veía muy preocupado.

-Si Darien, solo estoy algo aturdida y… - me tocaba el cuello tratando de aliviar la presión , todavía podía sentir sus manos sobre mi aprentando y…

-¡Serena!- gritó Darien cerca de mi y lo abracé llorando un poco, hacía mucho que no me mostraba débil ante los demás.

-Gracias Darien- le debía la vida, suspiré-Muchas gracias- el empezó a acariciar mi pelo.

-No hay porque darlas- me separó para quitarme las lágrimas con los pulgares, reí por su gesto tan amable, nos quedamos mirando fijamente ambos, la pasión reemplazó a la tristeza, en ese momento me olvidé de todo, nos perdimos en la cercanía y nos besamos, olvidando donde estábamos ¡Dios lo necesitaba! Estábamos en lo mejor, pero cuando iba a tocarlo abajo me detuvo- Serena, no es momento ni lugar- resoplé frustrada ¿Enserio? ¡Joder me había puesto cachonda y ahora…!- Eh no es por falta de ganas- lo miré alzando la ceja- es porque en cualquier momento podrían entrar los demás y pillarnos…- rodé los ojos.

-Eso le da más morbo desde mi punto de vista- se rió a la vez que pasaba el brazo por mis hombros.

-Yo también debo agradecerte- suspiré, muy listo cambió de tema- me salvaste de saltar por los aires- reí, tal vez era lo mejor.

-No fue nada… no podía dejar que te pasara algo… - me miró de forma intensa- Artemis… - al escuchar el nombre de su padre su cara cambió de repente… parecía decepcionado.

-¡Claro, como no! - pasó la mano por la cara resoplando- ¡Solo lo hiciste por agradecimiento a mi padre!- no solo fue por eso, pero no iba a reconocerlo jamás, ni yo misma me entendía.

-¿Sabes?- lo señalé con el dedo- Diciéndolo tu suena fatal- me separé de el mirándolo con enojo.

-Si… lo sé… seguro que el perfecto Seiya lo hace mucho mejor- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Que tenía que ver Seiya ahora mismo?

-¿Qué demonios dices? -cada vez el enojo se hacía mas grande.

-Sé que te gusta y no lo quieres reconocer- iba a contestar pero siguió sin dejarme decir una sola palabra- ¡Siempre el es el que gana… es el perfecto … todo lo hace bien…! - parecía dolido, la cuestión era ¿porque?

-Darien, no sé de que demonios estas hablando- me miraba como si estuviera loca- es verdad que me llevo muy bien con Seiya pero de ahí a que lo vea perfecto…- yo misma había sufrido con la indiferencia de mis padres entre Mina y yo, por el simple hecho de tener un don que consideraban una enfermedad ¿Como pensaba que iba a juzgarlo? Es verdad que no me pareció bien lo que le hizo, pero seguro que fue su forma de expresarse por lo que llevaba dentro…¿Luna y Artemis han podido hacerle sentir apartado? Los conocía de hace tiempo y no podía creerlo, tal vez es solo su impresión…

-Mejor cambiemos de tema… no quiero discutir…y menos en tu estado.

-Esta bien- no quería obligarlo a hablar si no quería, ya encontraría el momento indicado, me quedé pensando y me acordé de lo de antes- Darien ¿Qué le hiciste a la sombra para que se fuera?

-Le di con el hierro que pillé mas a mano- ¿Hierro, de que hablaba?

-¿Como sabías que funcionaría?- me miró pensativo, como si dudara de decirme algo, esperaba que respondiera a mi pregunta para ver si solucionaba el resto.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas… hay algo que tengo que decirte y… - en ese momento se abrió la puerta, entrando Seiya por ella que se lanzó directo a mi.

-¡Sere! ¡Oh dios menos mal que estás bien!- me dio un gran beso que no dude en devolver, me pareció oír un gruñido de Darien, pero seguro que me lo había imaginado, cuando terminó el beso se quedó mirándome con amor, acariciando las mejillas y los labios- no sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti- me dio un ligero beso, Seiya era un amor de hombre… tal vez el fuera… sacudí la cabeza el tiempo lo diría y esperaba que mi abuela me orientara por el camino correcto… - todos lo estábamos y no puedes imaginar la felicidad que me embarga de verte bien- lo miré alzando una ceja ¿Bien? ¿En serio? ¡Estaba hecha una mierda! Y eso de todos…

-Seiya no hace falta que mientas- me pellizcó la mejilla- sé que debo de verme horrible al igual de como me siento- suspiré recostandome en la cama- por cierto ¿Luna esta aquí?

-Si, están todos con el doctor- resopló- parece que te tiene en mucha estima- lo dijo con un deje de rencor ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿Qué doctor?- me miró fijamente.

-Diamante Black- dijo con el mismo deje de rencor… entonces lo entendí ¡Estaba celoso! Reí y me miró muy mal-No le veo la gracia Serena.

-¿Estás celoso?- no contesto solo agachó la cabeza- ¡no hace falta ven!- me eché a un lado para que se sentara junto a mi-¡Tu eres especial para mi!- lo miré y le sonreí, su cara se iluminó con una gran sonrisa, no quería que hubieran malos entendidos y me expliqué- somos amigos además de amantes- reímos, aunque su risa era más bien forzada- el solo fue un amante- volvimos a reír, el me apretó mas fuerte, Darien seguía mirando hacía nosotros de forma extraña ¿Sería porque nos interrumpieron la charla? ¿O el hecho que se sienta inferior a su hermano tenía mas que ver con ello?

-Me alegro de ser especial para ti- lo abracé mas fuerte.

-Si…- suspiré, era una pena que no creyera en el amor…aunque si creía en mi abuela…

-Bueno- interrumpió Darien- ¿podéis dejar de haceros arrumacos?- gritó de repente y lo miramos extrañados- ya mismo podrían entrar los demás… - se veía nervioso- y podrían pensar cosas que nos son al veros así… - nos señaló, no se escuchaba muy convincente…creo que sus palabras escondían algo más… pero no quise ahondar mucho en ello.

-¡Esta bien!- quería hablar con Darien antes que vinieran todos, así que tenía que sacar a Seiya de aquí- Seiya ¿porque no me traes algo dulce?- sonrió, me dio un rápido beso en los labios y se levantó enseguida.

-¡Enseguida lo traigo bombom! ¿Algo en especial?- negué, me guiñé el ojo y salió, entonces me volví a Darien.

-Ahora cuéntame como sabes que era eso, como pudiste verlo y porque el hierro lo echaría- solté de sopetón cruzando los brazos y mirándolo seria, el resopló y vino a sentarse en el mismo lugar de Seiya.

-No sé por donde empezar… - al ver su nerviosismo le agarré la mano y la apreté para darle ánimos.

-¿Por el principio?- me miró alzando una ceja y empezamos a reír.

-Cuando era niño… - se quedaba pensativo como recordando y no quise interrumpir, entendía que le costaba contar lo que tenía que decir, así que le di su espacio- vi a mi abuelo…- abrí los ojos sorprendida , le apreté la mano y esperé que siguiera- creo que quería decirme algo y yo… -se notaba el nudo que intentaba aguantar en su garganta -solo corrí… me escondí… y deseé que se fuera… - seguía con su mirada perdida mirando al frente, después de un rato suspiró y siguió- lo hizo…- se giró a mi mirándome fijamente- hasta ahora… - abrí los ojos sorprendida, eso quería decir que Darien…- puedo verlos Serena- quedé en shock.

-¿Qué? -quedé perdida en mi mundo durante un rato ¡Dios no lo podía creer! Darien era como yo…

-¡Es verdad, el idiota puede hacerlo!- me sobresaltó la voz de Yuki junto a mi mirando a Darien enfadada- y no me gusta este tipo Serena- Darien resopló, no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

-¡No me conoces para decir eso!- Yuki rodó los ojos.

-¡Ni falta que me hace…! - ¿Qué? Me pellizqué el brazo ¡Auch! Dolía, entonces…Sé que era estúpido pero necesitaba que lo dijera para asegurarme.

-¿Darien, me estás diciendo que puedes verlos como yo?- asintió un poco apenado.

-Si… no es que sea algo que deseara… o me guste… pero si… es más mi abuelo volvió a verme y fue el quien me llevó a ti Serena… - ¿Su abuelo? ¿Sería posible que fuera el mismo que me ayudó?

-¿Tu abuelo se llama Artemis?- asintió mirándome asombrado.

-¿Tu también lo has visto?- su abuelo me salvó…

-Si… el me dijo que hacer para librarme del asesino… solo que ahora que esta muerto es peor que antes- suspiró, yo solo podía pensar en la forma de librarme de el.

-¿Como murió Serena?- lo miré fijamente y después bajé la vista al suelo, no me enorgullecía de lo que había hecho, pero no vi ninguna otra salida.

-El coche cayó por el acantilado al agua… si no murió por el impacto… se ahogaría por el agua- asintió pensativo.

-Lo buscaremos, nos dirás el sitio exacto y una vez que lo encontremos haremos algo para que no vuelva más- si eso quisiera yo, la cuestión es que- y se vaya donde quieran que vayan esos monstruos- reí.

-Darien, esto no es como las películas… es muy difícil hacerlos irse… aunque Luna me contó que a ella le pasó algo parecido… hablaré con ella para que me diga como lo hacemos- el me miraba receloso pero asentía a todo lo que decía.

-Bien, pues mientras tanto, deberás llevar algo de hierro contigo para ahuyentarlo si te vuelve a molestar- suspiré con cansancio.

-Lo haré…- me tiré en la cama- ¿Cuando me dejarán irme Darien?

-¿Tan pronto quieres volver a casa o es al trabajo?-reí.

-Sabes que adoro mi trabajo… además no dejé nada pendiente esta vez…necesito algo nuevo…y lo que quiero saber, es si podremos librarnos de el- se acercó a mi pegando su cara a la mía y después de mirarme pensativo un momento me besó, empezó lento, se volvió más demandante, yo enredé mis manos en su pelo…

-¿Darien?- ¡Mierda! Me separé de el enseguida y noté como los colores subían a mi rostro ¿Como era posible que me pasara esto? Miré a Luna que nos observaba como analizando lo que había visto,Zoi a su lado me miraba con disculpa, después un rato cerró la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y nos miró de una forma amenazante- ¿Y bien ?¿Quién va a explicarme que ocurre aquí?

-Yo la traje porque te escuché decir que la necesitabas no pensé… -Zoi se veía apenado, suspiré.

-Somos amantes Luna- dije así de forma rápida y precisa, ella se quedó de piedra y con la boca abierta.

-¿Mama estas bien?- Darien se acercó a ella y salió de su estupor.

-Si… creo… ¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes 2…?- se sonrojó, yo noté mis colores subir también y miré a otro lado, esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Si mama ¿no te parece mal verdad?- ella lo miró en ese momento negando con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que no, los 2 sois adultos que sabéis lo que hacéis, solo me sorprende… -se acercó a mi- si estáis bien así no tengo problema- asentí- ahora explícame lo que pasa- cambió de tema rápidamente, cosa que le agradecí en el alma y comencé a relatarle todo con detenimiento, ella se limitó a escuchar alternando su mirada entre los 4.

-¡Bien, necesitaremos ayuda!- asentí- conozco a alguien que lo puede hacer pero no será fácil, mientras tanto Darien tiene razón, lleva esto contigo- me dio un colgante con una especie de cruz que parecía ser de hierro- no te lo quites en ningún momento.

-De acuerdo ¿Pero crees que esto lo alejará de mi?- suspiró.

-Eso espero…- eso no sonaba muy convincente.

-¡Yo me quedaré con ella hasta que se vaya!- abrimos las 2 los ojos bien grande mirándolo-¿Que? ¡Es lo mejor! Yo también puedo verlo y…

-¡Un momento!-Luna parecía fuera de sí?- ¿Qué has dicho Darien?- se puso de todos los colores , supongo que su madre no sabía todavía.

-¡Que el idiota lo sabe!- interrumpió Yuki mirándolo enojada ¿porque lo miraba tan mal? Creo que Yuki odia a los hombres… ninguno le gusta…

-¿Tu los puedes ver?- Luna se veía ahora preocupada- ¡Dios Darien! ¿Porque no me dijiste antes?- suspiró.

-Ha sido hace poco mama… - le contó lo mismo que a mi sobre su abuelo y como lo ayudó a encontrarme, ella se veía muy orgullosa y asustada también.

-Darien cariño, sabes que cualquier cosa puedes contar conmigo- se abrazaron, después del momento emotivo, seguimos hablando de otras cosas, necesitaba despejarme de esta mierda, después vinieron los demás mi madre intentó acercarse y solo la ignore, de mi padre ni las luces, mejor así… cuando se fueron y me quedé sola…necesitaba soledad para pensar…incluso a Yuki y Zoi los mandé fuera…aunque no querían irse por todo esto…el porqué no dejaron quedarse a nadie no lo entendí… me pareció raro pero no hice preguntas tan solo…

-Hola preciosa… - sonreí, tal vez no sería tan aburrido como pensaba… necesitaba despejarme y algo de sexo siempre me ha venido bien… - voy a comerte ahora mismo, ya habrá tiempo que lo hagas tu cuando te repongas- asentí, el levantó mi camisón, abrí mis piernas y se metió entre ellas besando y lamiendo, yo acariciaba mis pezones, necesitaba un orgasmo y ya, no parecía muy cómodo así que cogió mi trasero poniéndolo al borde de la cama, se agachó de nuevo y siguió chupando… no tardé mucho en llegar al orgasmo, el se levantó sonriendo, fue besando todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi boca y nos besamos de forma intensa, probando mi sabor en el, metí mis manos en su pelo… no era el que deseaba pero me valía…

-¡Fóllame ahora!- el se separó de mi sonriendo de forma perversa.

-Es lo que voy a hacer… - se bajó el pantalón lo justo para sacar su erección, se puso el preservativo y me penetró de forma salvaje, era bueno en esto… si no tuviera tantas mierdas enganchadas podría hacer más, pero por lo menos estaba disfrutando… Alcancé enseguida el orgasmo… el me siguió enseguida, se quedó sobre mi intentando normalizar la respiración y después me besó de nuevo.

-Diamante, deberías quitarme de encima… podría entrar alguien… - el se reía y me seguía besando.

-No te preocupes tengo a las enfermeras ocupadas en otras cosas- me agarró ambas manos sobre la cabeza, para él esto de verme atada de alguna forma debía de ser estupendo, me dio una mirada intensa y perversa -¡Uno más y te dejo!- reí mas.

-De acuerdo…- ¿Quien era yo para negarme al placer? Llevaba mucho sin sexo y lo necesitaba, Diamante era bueno y estaba a mano ¿Que había de malo en ello? Cuando se fue habían sido 4…Quedé bien satisfecha y con una cara más feliz. No recordaba lo exigente que era en la cama, solo fue un fin de semana y nada mas… era bueno… e insaciable aunque había algo en mi interior que me decía que no estaba bien… ¿Porque sería? Nunca antes me había pasado ¿Y si es por lo que dijo la abuela? ¿Sería posible? Sola de nuevó decidí dormir un poco y dejar de darle vueltas a algo que vendría de todas formas… lo vería con el tiempo y deseaba que fuera así…Tal vez podía tener lo que siempre soñé…

DPOV

Después de 3 días en el hospital ya por fin le daban el alta a Serena, el primer día parecía querer irse pero a partir de ahí se la veía ¿feliz? No entendía muy bien el cambio, hoy le daban el alta, la llevaría a casa y me ocuparía de ella cuando viniéramos del trabajo, sonreí pensando lo que haríamos… ese día que nos besamos tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no follármela ahí mismo…pero ahora… vivir juntos era lo mejor, resoplé recordando que cada vez que iba a verla me encontraba allí al doctor de siempre y no me gustaba… algo se traían los 2… veía unas miradas y complicidad… ¿Sería posible que estuvieran…? No, no puede ser Darien, no seas mal pensado, sabes que Serena esta convaleciente y aunque ha mejorado mucho en los últimos días todavía es muy pronto ¿verdad?

Terminé de vestirme para ir a recogerla, al final encontramos el cuerpo del asesino en el agua, como nadie lo reclamó, fue incinerado, la amiga de mama decía que era lo mejor, yo todavía no estaba tan seguro, es verdad que no había vuelto a aparecer desde aquel día pero… no sé algo no me olía bien en todo esto, Serena no quería hablar del tema pero yo no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. Estaría atento a cualquier cosa, estaba seguro que esto era la calma que precedía a la tormenta.

No me echaría atrás en lo que dije, me quedaría con ellas hasta estar seguro que no había peligro…Aunque tuviera que aguantar…

-¡Vamos ya!- hablando del rey de Roma- ¡No he visto nunca un hombre tardar tanto en arreglarse como tu!- la miré entrecerrando los ojos, si, me olvidé comentar que ahora Yuki iba conmigo, no entiendo porque Serena la mandó conmigo cuando no me soporta ni yo a ella, pero en fin supongo que como Zoi lleva con ella desde siempre…

-¡Ya voy, solo estaba pensando!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Pues deja de pensar tanto que vas a quedarte sin las pocas neuronas que te quedan y vamos!- volví a mirarla mal, mientras cogía mis cosas para irnos ¡Dios lo que tenía que aguantar, menos mal que solo sería el tiempo que nos aseguráramos que el espíritu del asesino se había ido definitivamente…No era por Serena, con ella planeaba pasar muy buenos ratos pero Yuki era odiosa…

-¡Vamos!- me siguió con esa cara de agria que siempre tenía conmigo y porque mentir con todos los hombres cercanos a Serena… si no fuera un fantasma diría que esta enamorada y celosa de todos nosotros ¡Joder! Solo de imaginarme… ¡Darien centrate y vamos al hospital! Ya desgogarás mas tarde.

Una vez llegamos fuimos a su habitación, ya se encontraba lista para irnos, los demás no estaban, habíamos quedado que yo la recogería para llevarla a casa a dejar las cosas y de ahí al trabajo, Mina a pesar de estar de vacaciones, dijo que ya que iba yo… Seguro andaba con su amigo…Me ponía los pelos de punta.

-¡Ya estas aquí, vamos!- me dijo muy sonriente, cogió su bolso , me cogió del brazo y tiró de mi a la puerta, paré de repente.

-¿Y el alta?- rodó los ojos sacando un papel del bolso.

-¡Aquí esta, me la dio Diamante hace un momento!- pareció sonrojarse, pero enseguida se repuso- ahora a casa, quiero empezar el trabajo cuanto antes- suspiré, no me hacía mucha gracias que se incorporara tan pronto, aunque por otro lado la tendría mas vigilada.

-¿Estás segura? Puedes dejarlo para mañana – me miró muy mal y decidí desistir, no podía con alguien tan cabezota como ella ¡Joder! Míralo por el lado positivo Darien Allí la tendrás más vigilada.

-Darien ya he dicho que estoy bien… necesito volver a mi rutina diaria para olvidar toda esta mierda- asentí, en cierto punto tenia razón.

Fuimos los 4 en completo silencio hasta su casa, guardamos las cosas, yo me quedaría en su habitación ¿Obvio no? Esperaba poder follarla después, aunque era algo que no dudaba de ninguna manera…

Darien centrate ahora hay que ir al trabajo, no puedo ir empalmado y aunque me la follaría ahora mismo llegaríamos tarde, así que me centré en la estúpida que me miraba de forma fulminante, enseguida de dejar todo se volvió a Zoi y Yuki.

-Vosotros quedaos aquí ¿Vale?- asintieron sin mucho ánimo- os llamaré si ocurre algo.

-De acuerdo… - dijo Zoi, Yuki no contestó solo se cruzó de brazos mirándola enfadada.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!- me miró a mi sonriendo de forma perversa- ¿porque me has puesto con el idiota de turno?- la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-No soy ningún idiota…- le dije enfadado, ella rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio?- me contestó de forma irónica, iba a replicar cuando Serena me cogió del brazo tirando de mi.

-¡Ya sabéis, solo si os llamo!- asintieron otra vez y no pude evitar mirarla con mucho rencor mientras nos alejábamos ¡Maldita mujer o lo que sea! ¿Porque me llamaba idiota?

-¿Porqué no me has dejado contestarle?- me ignoró y tiró de mi hacía el coche-¡ Vamos en el mío!- dije para que quedara bien claro, ella suspiró.

-¡De acuerdo, pero vamos ya!- entramos en el coche, una vez nos pusimos en marcha comenzamos a hablar de los casos que teníamos e incluso del que dejamos pendiente antes de que tuviera los contratiempos que había tenido, ella solo escuchaba y asentía mirando a través de la ventana ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté una vez que llegamos antes de bajar del coche, ella asintió pero sin muchas ganas.

-Si… tan solo… no sé… - se rascaba la barbilla pensativa- creo que necesito un caso para distraerme.

-¡Bien bajemos y veamos que tiene papa para nosotros!- no me contó muchos detalles, solo sabía que trabajaríamos juntos, cosa que me alegraba mucho… no quería indagar en el porque… bajamos, nos dirigimos dentro y fuimos directo al despacho de papa, tardamos más de lo que deberíamos porque todo el mundo, es decir, todos los hombres de la comisaría querían pasar a saludarla y saber como estaba, rodé los ojos ante el descaro ¡como si no supiera lo que querían! Cuando por fin llegamos, entramos encontrando allí a papa con Andrew y ¿Haruka? ¿Que demonios hacía aquí?

-¡Buenos días chicos sentaros!- nos señaló las sillas frente a el- tenemos un caso importante entre manos en colaboración con el FBI- señaló a Haruka- el será vuestro compañero- abrí los ojos sorprendido, el solo le daba miraditas a Serena que no me gustaban nada, incluso Andrew lo hacía ¡Maldita sea! ¿Pero que demonios te pasa Darien? ¿Desde cuando andas de posesivo con una mujer?

-¡Tu dirás Artemis! Yo estoy mas que lista para lo que sea…- dijo relamiéndose los labios y mirándolos a ambos ¡Mierda! Esto iba a ir muy mal…papa pareció no darse cuenta de nada.

-Bien tenemos que investigar a Kakeru Ohzora- asentimos- de cara al público es un exitoso empresario, pero por detrás creemos que esta involucrado en tráfico de órganos- miró a Serena- ahí entras tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ella se veía perdida- Solo seré una policía en esto, mi don no sé si puede ser de utilidad- dijo y suspiró.

-Exacto, queremos meterte dentro pero tendrás que hacerte un cambio de look, ya te conocen en los medios y no queremos que sospechen nada- asintió- a Kakeru le pierden las mujeres hermosas- abrí los ojos sorprendido- va a un club donde suele buscar "Clientes" y queremos que tu seas una, ellos - nos señaló a los 3- serán tus guardaespaldas.

-¿No sería mejor que fuera el jefe otro y yo una guardaespaldas?- papa la miró alzando una ceja ¿Quien creería que ella podía cuidar de nadie?- ¡no me miréis así, sé defenderme!- resoplé y me miró enojada- ¿Qué coño te pasa a ti?

-A mi nada, es que no tiene lógica lo que dices Serena ¿Quien en su sano…?- papa me interrumpió.

-¡Basta! La razón principal por la que te quiero aquí es porque a Kakeru le pierden las mujeres hermosas- abrí los ojos de la impresión otra vez ¿qué quería decir?-bajará la guardia contigo… si mandamos a un hombre será mas desconfiado y difícil de atrapar- ella asintió y no dijo nada más- ¡bien! Entonces ¿todos de acuerdo?- no podía quedarme callado y lo solté sin más.

-No creo que ponerle en bandeja de plata a Serena después de lo que ha pasado sea una buena idea- todos me miraron enojados, sobre todo ella.

-¡No voy a ofrecerme Darien! Es solo trabajo – levanté las manos en rendición , no quería cabrearla más, pero no me gustaba nada de esto…tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¡Bien ahora vamos a preparar todo para ir a Starlight esta noche!- asentimos- Andrew encargate de todo con Haruka.

-¡Si vamos Haruka!- se fueron no sin antes echarle una mirada mas que provocativa a Serena ¿Mi padre no se daba cuenta? ¡Dios esto era increíble!

-¡Bien vosotros iréis con Rei para que os ayude con el cambio de Serena!- suspiré, no me apetecía nada estar cerca de ella era tan escalofriante esa mujer.

-Espero que solo sea una peluca, porque no pienso teñirme el pelo por nada.

-Por supuesto, ella sabe lo que hacer- asintió aliviada- ahora adelántate a prepararte, tu Darien espera un momento- ¡Mierda! ¿que quería ahora?

-Claro Artemis, nos vemos luego- dijo Serena y se fue.

-¿Qué pasa ahora papa?- le pregunté cuando estuvimos solos.

-No quiero que pongas en peligro la misión por tus celos- abrí los ojos asombrado.

-¿De qué hablas? - suspiró- ¿Celos?- no sé de donde había sacado eso, Darien Chiba no estaba celoso de nadie.

-Darien, me he dado cuenta como taladrabas con la mirada a Haruka y a Andrew- ¿Yo? ¡mentira!

-Papa eso no es…

-No intentes engañarme te he visto, no quiero problemas, Kakeru seguro que será demasiado cariñoso con ella- rodé los ojos- espero que te mantengas al margen cuando lo haga sino…- sabía por donde iba así que lo interrumpí.

-¡Lo he pillado papa, no te preocupes, no me meteré en medio!- mentí, no iba a consentir que la tocara, de todas maneras era mi trabajo como guardaespaldas ¿verdad?

-Darien… - suspiré frustrado- por favor, si no te centras en otra cosa que no sea en tu entrepierna pondré a Andrew con Serena….-¡Ni hablar!

-¡Lo entiendo papa…- me levanté para irme, no quería escuchar nada más- mejor me voy…!

-¡Espera quiero saber como llevas… ya sabes qué- reí de forma sarcástica recordando a Yuki.

-¡Muy bien papa… de momento no he visto mas que a Zoi y Yuki!

-Supongo que eso es bueno ¿Verdad?- parecía preocupado.

-Será…- no quería hablar de esto, no me veía preparado todavía, papa pareció darse cuenta.

-¡Bien como veo que no estas muy hablador, ve con Serena! Y ya sabes, nada de escándalos o te saco del operativo.

-Si papa…- dije cansado.

Nada mas salir fui en busca de Serena, la encontré en la oficina de Rei, me quedé observándolas antes de entrar, parecían llevarse muy bien, aunque si la conociera de verdad…

-¡Te ves muy caliente así Serena!-al oírla me fijé bien y era verdad con esa peluca castaña, y sus lentillas color verde se veía… - ¡deberías cerrar la boca Chiba!- y ahí salió su linda boquita.

-¿Qué?- las 2 me miraban riéndose ¡maldita sea!- no estaba mirando a Serena solo… - Rei rodó los ojos.

-¡Si claro como no!- luego se volvió a ella de nuevo- ten ponte esto- le dio un traje demasiado sexy y corto… - ¡estarás que rompes!- le guiñó el ojo.

-¿En serio debo ir vestida como una puta de lujo?- reí por su comentario y me miró molesta.

-Yo no he dicho nada, todo lo has dicho tú- le dije levantando las manos en derrota-ella sin decir nada se fue hacia la puerta del baño para cambiarse, una vez que desapareció Rei se acercó a mi.

-Hace tiempo que no te tiras a nadie por aquí…- suspiré.

-Parece que mi fama me precede- ella rió.

-Igual que la mía… también se rumorea sobre Serena y… - al ver mi mirada se calló abruptamente.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?- ella miró hacía el baño a la vez que respondía.

-He oído que tiene algo con Andrew…- ¡Mierda!- también con ese tío tan guapo del FBI- ¡ mas mierda! Debía reponerme antes que Rei notara mi incomodidad.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa- ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos- ¡es verdad! Solo somos compañeros.

-No es eso lo que he oído… pero allá tu- encogió los hombros.

Antes de poder contestarle salió Serena del baño… y se veía… ¡Guau!… increíble, me estaban entrando unas ganas locas de follarla aquí mismo contra la pared … miré a mi lado a Rei que también la miraba demasiado fijamente… Mmmmm raro…¿Sería posible..?

-¿Cómo me veo?- se dio una vuelta, el traje era totalmente pegado al cuerpo, color plateado, con un gran escote por los 2 lados y también muy corto… cubría lo justo y necesario…estaba preciosa… en lo que tenía razón Serena es que parecía una puta de lujo ¡maldita sea me estaba poniendo..! ¡Responde maldita sea Darien! Esta esperando…

-Te ves… muy bien… yo… esto… voy a tomar un café… ¿Queréis algo?- tenía que salir de aquí ya, las 2 me miraban expectantes, Rei aguantaba la risa, creo que aunque traté de ser disimulado ella notó el porque de mi incomodidad, así que me fui antes que dijera algo fuera de lugar, al alejarme miré atrás y las 2 conversaban como viejas amigas… Rei no era de las que congeniaban con nadie y menos mujeres ¿Que pasaba aquí? Llegué a la máquina y me dispuse a sacarme el café.

-¿Me sacas uno?- me preguntó Zaf cuando estaba a punto de coger el café, le sonreí cuando se acercó, le di el mío y me puse a sacar otro.

-¿Como está Hotaru?- suspiró.

-Bien, parece que no sufrió nada comparado con la otra chica- asentí- ¿Y Serena? Ya he oído que ha vuelto hoy con una misión… - suspiré derrotado.

-Si eso parece… - me quedé pensando en como iba a hacerle para soportar esto… Zaf debió notar mi estado, me palmeó el hombro a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de mi café.

-Sé que vais los 3- rió y lo miré muy mal- ¿Qué? Podéis montaros un trío…- lo miré peor todavía.

-¡Ni de coña…! - ¿Yo con 2 tíos más? ¡Ni hablar! Me repetía que solo me incomodaba el hecho que estén ligando, cuando deberíamos estar enfocados en la misión.

-Darien, deberías pararte a pensar porque te molesta que Serena folle con otros- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-No me molesta eso…- no me lo creía ni yo… lo hacía y mucho.

-Puede que te hayas enamo… - lo callé antes que dijera una barbaridad.

-¿Que demonios dices? ¡Claro que no!- me puse nervioso solo de pensarlo.

-Pues no has follado con nadie desde lo de Kaolinete- me guiñó el ojo- a excepción de Serena claro- rodé los ojos tampoco lo había hecho desde antes de…

-¡Darien ya estoy lista! ¡Hola Zaf!- Serena se acercó a darle 2 besos y no pude evitar darle un buen repaso ¡Dios con esa peluca vestido y lentillas estaba..!

-¡Vaya Serena estas preciosa!- dijo Zafiro agarrándola de la cintura, no pude evitar mirarlo mal el solo me sonreía como si no fuera con el la cosa.

-¡Gracias Zaf! Tengo que ir así vestida para una misión- rodó los ojos- Darien vamos en busca de los demás, tenemos que hacer los últimos arreglos antes de irnos.

Nos despedimos de Zaf, que le dio un repaso demasiado largo a Serena guiñándome el ojo al terminar y fuimos junto a los demás que hicieron lo mismo al verla, ella pareció ignorarlos y concentrase en la misión, comimos y cenamos allí discutiendo todo hasta la hora acordada que nos dirigimos al club, nosotros íbamos con uniformes de negro ¡Odiaba el negro!

-Bueno chicos que sea lo que dios quiera, espero que consigamos algo esta noche- dijo Serena antes de entrar en la limusina, Haruka conduciría y Andrew y yo iríamos atrás con ella.

-Y yo…- dije más para mi mismo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar estaba todo abarrotado de gente, ubicamos al tipo y Serena comenzó con su trabajo, cuando llegábamos a la mesa miró a Serena y sonrió invitándola a sentarse junto a el.

-¡Señor Kakeru!- el tomó su mano y la besó- Soy Usagui.

-Encantado Usagui ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- había caído en sus encantos como el resto…

-Verás tengo algunos negocios entre manos y me han recomendado hablar con usted, no sé si me entiende- le sonrió haciéndole ojitos, nosotros como su seguridad estábamos de pie por detrás de ella.

-Verás encanto- se acercó mas a ella- no me gusta tratar estos temas aquí- miró alrededor- ¿Qué tal si subimos a mi reservado y lo miramos más cómodamente- ¿Qué? ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creo?

-¿Sabes?- le dijo con coquetería-¡ Tienes razón!- se levantó y el la cogió de la cintura para llevársela, nosotros cogimos el paso de ellos para alcanzarlos y nos detuvieron 2 hombres de los que iban con el.

-Somos su seguridad- dije desesperado, no podía dejarla sola con ese hombre sin saber que podía hacerle, ella me dio una mirada para que me calmara.

-Kakeru no nos conocemos lo suficiente para ir sin mi equipo de seguridad- le dijo lo mas calmada posible, el le sonrió y se dirigió a sus hombres.

-Esta bien, pero ellos se quedan fuera- ¡Mierda! Esto no me gustaba ¿Dejarlos en un reservado a solas?

-¡Bien, vamos entonces!- le dijo ella sonriendo, se adelantaron cogidos de la cintura y coqueteando ¡Maldita sea! Subimos a la planta de arriba, en la que estaba el acceso restringido allí solo había una puerta en la que entraron Serena y él, quedándonos fuera los demás ¡Joder! ¿que estarían haciendo ahí? ¿Estarían hablando o…? Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro, Andrew que se hallaba mas cerca mía me dio un codazo para que saliera de mi estado, pero no podía era superior a mi ¡Mierda Serena! ¿Porque coño me siento así?

SPOV

No podía quitarme esta sensación de que algo estaba mal desde que entramos al club, por mas que me enfoqué y concentré en mi alrededor no veía nada raro o sospechoso, pero debía concentrarme en mi papel, el idiota cayó redondo en mis tonteos, una vez dentro del reservado me hizo sentarme en un enorme sofá que había allí, miré alrededor, era como una suite de lujo de un hotel, todo demasiado vintage para mi gusto, Kakeru al verme sonrió.

-¿Te gusta?- asentí.

-Mucho, es diferente…- no me gustaba una mierda, pero no iba a decirle eso a el.

-Bien- volvió a darme esa mirada felina- tomemos una copa para relajarnos y hablar de nuestras cosas- sirvió 2 copas y se sentó muy cerca mía dándome una de ellas- ahora cuéntame que necesitas exactamente.

-Lo sabes perfectamente- sonreí, le di un pequeño sorbo a mi copa y la dejé sobre la mesa, no me fiaba que hubiera echado nada en ella.

-Tienes razón, di que y cuantos quieres y los tendrás para mañana-intenté no mostrar sorpresa ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

-Quiero 20 mitad mujeres mitad hombres, con todo – sonreí con dolor de estómago, el me devolvió la sonrisa acercándose mas a mi.

-Las mujeres valen el doble de los hombres- asentí.

-Estoy dispuesta a pagar lo que sea- sonrió se acercaba peligrosamente a besarme, iba a poner cualquier excusa cuando apareció otra vez la sombra por detrás de él apretando su cuello ¿que podía hacer? No podía dejar que lo matara, eso estaba fuera de lugar ¿Como lo explicaría a los demás? ¡Pensarían que había sido yo! Así que cogí la lampara que había cerca y le di con ella haciéndolo desaparecer ¡Fue una suerte que fuera de hierro! Me acerqué a Kakeru que estaba inconsciente pero respiraba ¡Menos mal!

Ahora a ver como explicaba esto…Entonces se me ocurrió…

-¡Zoi… Yuki!- aparecieron ambos enseguida, al ver el panorama me miraron intrigados.

-¿Que ha pasado Serena?- resoplé-

-Ha aparecido de nuevo y ha intentado matar a este idiota- señalé a Kakeru- ahora vamos a llevarlo a esa cama y le haremos creer que follamos juntos- miré a Yuki- ¿puedes alterar sus recuerdos aparte de verlos?- suspiró.

-Lo intentaré- una vez lo colocamos en la cama, la dejamos hacer y después de un rato me sonrió- creo que lo he conseguido, he hallado un recuerdo de una chica parecida y lo he situado ahora…

-¡menos mal! No quiero estropear el operativo por esta mierda… - ahora debía irme pero pareciendo que en verdad había follado para darle mas credibilidad al asunto-Voy a descolocarme un poco y nos vamos.

Me estaba despeinando un poco, desarregalkndo mi ropa y quitando mi maquillaje cuando lo sentí de nuevo… esos escalofríos y sensación de que algo no iba bien… miré a todos lados y lo vi… estaba justo detrás de mi… Esperé que hiciera algún movimiento pero solo me susurró al oído.

-¡Hola de nuevo preciosa… a ver como sales de esta… !- rió de forma escalofriante que se me puso los pelos de punta…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a : Maryels, yssareyes48, Rusty y Lita Welligtong por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias a todos!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Las actualizaciones son cada 8/10 días***


	11. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

SPOV

¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Como coño había aparecido de nuevo? Pensaba que después de un golpe de esos, se debilitaba para volver enseguida como ahora…¡Mierda! No traía nada con que atizarle para ahuyentarlo… Miré a mi alrededor…nada que me pusiera servir ¡Joder! Así que hice lo único que podía…corrí a la puerta… pero me tiró al suelo antes de poder alcanzarla ¡Maldita sea!

-Veo que no entiendes que no puedes huir de mi- ¡Piensa Serena! El solo tiene esa capacidad de lastimarte por tu psique… así que ciérrala… intenté concentrarme en hacerlo…pero no había manera…seguía reteniéndome en el suelo y empezó a reír-¿Lo sigues intentando?- cuando fue a cogerme me repelió, al parecer el colgante se lo impedía ¡Gracias a Dios! Aunque seguía sobre mi, no me tocaba… Eso lo hizo cabrearse más todavía- ¡Maldita zorra, quítate ahora mismo esa cosa!- reí.

-¡Ni hablar maldito engendro! ¡Vete al infierno, que es donde deberías estar!- se acercó a mi oído.

-Aunque no pueda hacerte mucho por eso… - señaló mi colgante- siempre puedo lastimarte de otra forma- su risa diabólica me puso los pelos de punta ¿Qué quería decir?- tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y encontraré la forma de vengarme- me dio la impresión de notar su aliento o lo que fuera demasiado cerca mía ¡Joder que asco! Así que me puse a gritar muy fuerte para llamar la atención de los chicos, estaba segura que Darien sería el primero en entrar…

-¡Dejame en paz maldito! - grité fuerte y mirándolo a donde deberían estar sus ojos… Y lo hizo, no sabía el porque… no podía contar con Zoi y Yuki, ya que no podían acercarse estando el, la razón no la sabía todavía… pero lo averiguaría, así podría evitarlo…no iba a dejar que esa cosa me utilizara para su propio beneficio… Cuando aparecieron todos dentro del baño…se esfumó y por la cara con la que me miraban suponía que no lo habían visto, seguro que estaban pensando que estaba loca, suspiré, esperaba no haber estropeado el operativo y que Kakeru nos volviera a llamar.

-¿Serena estás bien?- me preguntó Andrew acercándose a ayudarme para levantarme del suelo, Haruka y Darien permanecían también cerca e igual de preocupados, solo pude asentir mientras tomaba su mano y me levantaba, miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme que no estaba ¡Dios! ¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Porqué se iba cuando había mas gente? No es que no lo agradeciera pero me llamaba mucho la atención… ¿Sería por algo en particular o era casualidad? Tenía que investigarlo bien y encontrar las respuestas a todas esas dudas… Era hora de buscar una de esas mediums para pedir ayuda, tal vez la amiga de Luna… Escuché una tos que me sacó de mi monólogo interior, al alzar la vista vi como todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta ¡Maldita sea Serena centrate! Me sonrojé de más antes de contestar.

-Si… creo… que si- tanto mis chicos como los de Kakeru me miraban entre preocupados y extrañados, supongo que era buena señal que no sospecharan de nada… Darien tenía una mirada un tanto rara ¿Estaría molesto porque entrara aquí sola con Kakeru? No lo creía… El ya sabía a lo que veníamos.

-Serena…- se acercó Darien a mi lo suficiente para que nadie mas oyera lo que me iba a decir- ¿Ha sido el?- asentí sin contestar y el solo resopló. Después del incómodo momento, lo mejor era irme…

-Bueno ya que hemos hecho el trato- me enderecé y coloqué bien la ropa- nosotros nos vamos- dije haciendo señas a mis chicos, los de Kakeru solo asintieron echándose a un lado, así que salí, cogí mis cosas y me fui dejando mi tarjeta con mis datos sobre la mesa para Kakeru, esperaba que siguiera el trato en pie ¡Ten fe Serena! Seguro que Yuki hizo un gran trabajo… O al menos eso esperaba…Iba tan metida en mi mundo, que los dejé atrás pero enseguida me alcanzaron.

-¿Como ha ido todo? - preguntó Andrew, suspiré, me aseguré que no hubiera nadie cerca y les expliqué con detalle todo lo que hablamos, incluso lo que ocurrió con la maldita sombra, todos tenían una cara un tanto ilegible…

-Serena, creo que deberíamos buscar ayuda para librarte de esa cosa antes de seguir con todo esto- dijo Andrew, su preocupación por mi me resultaba bastante agradable.

-Si, lo he pensado, concertaré una cita cuanto antes con la amiga de Luna para ver que podemos hacer- asintió.

-Me parece lo mejor, no quiero que esa cosa te dañe- le sonreí.

-No lo dejaré.

-Si… yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada- dijo Haruka de repente, eran muy tiernos y agradables… Los cogí a ambos de la cintura de camino al coche, agradecía de tener amigos como ellos, era un bendición para mi, la gente suele ser cruel cuando eres diferente, sea por el motivo que sea, pero ellos me aceptaban como soy… Eran mis amigos a pesar de todo y los amaba como tal… sé que me los follaba también, sonreí recordando lo buenos que eran los 3… pero era algo natural en mi…no creía estar hecha para una vida familiar… ya lo decían mis padres ¿quien iba a querer compartir su vida y sus genes con alguien como yo? Suspiré derrotada, si ni siquiera mis propios padres querían estar conmigo… ¿ Como iba a quererlo alguien más?… Y más sabiendo que esos genes se pasarían a sus hijos…No creo poder hacerle eso a un niño… aunque me gustaría ser madre… lo mejor será abstenerse de ello… Estoy segura que nunca encontraré a alguien que me acepte como soy y que lo haga yo de vuelta…Y menos que eso dure para siempre…

Miré a ambos, lo pasábamos bien y disfrutábamos juntos pero no había esa chispa de la que me han hablado toda mi vida, esa que te hace desear estar solo con una persona y hacerla feliz por siempre… La abuela dijo que la encontraría o por lo menos eso entendí… pero no sé si estaba en lo cierto, el tiempo lo diría… Al llegar al auto Darien se sentó junto a mi, mientras que Andrew y Haruka fueron delante, yo seguía en mi mundo pensando en la suerte que tuvo Luna de encontrar a Artemis y tenerlo como apoyo incondicional en su vida, en cambio yo…

-Serena ¿Seguro que estás bien?- Darien me cogió la mano para llamar mi atención, el notar su piel con la mía… era una sensación rara que no entendía…nunca antes la había sentido, al mirarlo a los ojos pude ver que estaba realmente preocupado, así que decidí tranquilizarlo.

-Eso creo- suspiré- solo necesito descansar y nada más- me miró alzando una ceja.

-Sabes que no te creo nada ¿Verdad?- reí.

-Si, soy mala mentirosa- me recosté en el asiento, el empezó a acariciarme la mejilla- es solo que esto me tiene tan perdida que no sé que hacer Darien- el se acercó mas a mi, tanto que podía sentir su aliento en mi cara.

-Saldremos de esta, buscaremos quién nos ayude y mandaremos a esa cosa de una patada en el culo al infierno- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas, Darien me observaba sin decir nada.

-Si… por lo menos eso espero… mi trabajo será mas difícil si ese cabrón no me deja tranquila… aunque he notado que cuando hay mas gente se va…eso me parece interesante…

-¿En serio? Pues es un buen punto para comenzar, tal vez la clave esté mas cerca de lo que suponemos- asentí.

-Si… puede ser… habrá que hablarlo con la médium… seguramente sepa la forma de mandarlo al infierno de una buena patada- reímos juntos.

Cuando terminamos de reír, nos perdimos uno en la mirada del otro, todo alrededor dejó de existir en unos segundos, nos mirábamos alternadamente los labios como una invitación para besarnos pero cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo…

-¡Chicos llegamos!- gritó Haruka al parar el coche, rompiendo así nuestro momento, al mirarlo de nuevo vi que el se hallaba tan perdido como yo sobre lo que había ocurrido… tal vez… negué con la cabeza… ¡No podía ser él! ¡Es un mujeriego empedernido, no lo veo como padre de familia!… pero…

-¿Serena estás bien?- ¡Mierda otra vez! ¡Serena espabila o van a pensar que te volviste loca!

-Si.. ya voy…-balbuceé y salí lo más rápido que pude hacía la comisaría, debíamos hacer el informe , cambiarme de ropa y volver a casa a descansar… Sonreí, con Darien en mi cama… sacudí la cabeza… ¡Zoi tenía razón, solo pensaba en sexo, debía centrarme aquí solo en temas de trabajo nada más ya después!…

-¡Serena!- me llamaron cuando iba hacía el despacho de Artemis, necesitaba hablar con el antes de nada, era la voz de Amy, me volví hacía ella, venía muy apresurada y sonriente, al llegar junto a mi sonrió aún mas- me preguntaba si te gustaría salir a tomar algo con mi pareja y conmigo esta noche- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿En serio me invitaba con ellos? ¿Que haría yo en medio de una pareja?

-No sé Amy… no me siento cómoda sola entre parejas y… - rió.

-Con nosotros lo harás- me guiñó el ojo, notaba algo raro en su declaración, aunque tal vez sacaba todo de contexto…- ¿Qué me dices?- supongo que una distracción me vendría bien, se lo diría a Rei así no iba yo sola con ellos.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, le diré a Rei e iremos los 4- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó.

-Lo siento, pero no me llevo muy bien con Rei- suspiré derrotada, no quería hacerla sentir mal por rechazar su invitación, era una buena forma de coger confianza y hacer amigas.

-Bueno… esta bien… ¿Nos vemos a la salida?- asintió muy sonriente.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás - me guiñó de nuevo el ojo- lo pasaremos muy bien- y se fue, yo me quedé un poco descolocada ¿Porque me daba la impresión que se refería a otra cosa? ¿Sería muy mal pensada o en el fondo tenía razón? Sacudí la cabeza, seguro que eran imaginaciones mías… aunque la última vez que estuve con ella me dio la impresión que me tiraba los tejos… ahora la vi normal… y tenía pareja… tal vez me equivoqué y de todas maneras aunque le gustaran las mujeres no significa que quiera algo conmigo…

Llegué al despacho de Artemis al entrar vi que se encontraba también Andrew, por la cara de ambos estaba segura que ya le había contado todo y Artemis no se veía muy contento ¡Mierda!

-Hola Artemis, Andrew- Artemis me invitó a sentarme con un gesto de su mano frente a el, Andrew lo hizo a mi lado.

-Serena, he oído que has tenido problemas con ya sabemos qué – suspiré cansada.

-Si, apareció cuando menos lo esperaba pero logré arreglarlo y… - negó.

-Sé que lo solucionaste pero me preocupa que te pase algo- su mirada no me gustaba nada- creo que lo mejor será sacarte de los trabajos de campo hasta que se solucione eso y dejarte aquí en la oficina donde no corras ningún peligro y…- me levanté como resorte de la silla.

-¿Estas hablando en serio Artemis?- solo bajo la cabeza- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Entonces ahora estoy relevada de mi cargo por culpa de un puñetero espíritu?

-Calmate Serena… entendemos tu punto pero… - intentó tranquilizarme Andrew pero lo interrumpí mirándolo muy mal.

-¡No me digas gilipolleces maldita sea!- me pellizqué el puente de la nariz con los dedos- ¡Toda mi vida he tenido que aguantar muchas mierdas, pero nunca pensé que una pudiera venir de ti!- señalé de forma acusatoria a Artemis que se enojó por mi comentario.

-¡No te permito que me hables así Serena! Sea como sea soy tu jefe y si te mando estar en la oficina lo harás- me dolió en el alma sus palabras… supongo que era normal… al fin y al cabo no eramos nada…

-Muy bien… se hará como dices… - me fui hacía la puerta sin decir nada mas, antes de salir volvió a hablar.

-¡Y es una orden Serena! ¡No quiero que luego hagas lo que te venga en gana, como has hecho hasta ahora! ¡Eso se acabó!- gritó, su voz era dura, no me atreví a volverme, mis lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos… necesitaba salir de allí antes de derrumbarme por completo, nunca lo haría por nadie, ni siquiera por Artemis al que consideraba un padre hasta ahora…Toda mi vida guardé mis penas para mi y ahora no sería una excepción…

-Si, señor- dije con el mayor cinismo que pude y salí de allí corriendo, terminé mis pendientes, me cambié y fui en busca de Amy para tomar esas copas ¡Joder necesitaba emborracharme y lo iba a hacer! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Esta noche tenía que beber para desconectar de todo!

-Serena que bien que estas lista- me dio un repaso de arriba a abajo y se relamió los labios- ¡Vamos!- me cogió la mano y tiró de mi a su coche- es mejor que vayamos en el mío así ya luego Richard nos llevará- me guiñó un ojo- así podremos disfrutar mejor sin preocuparnos en conducir- asentí, tenía razón, yo necesitaba beber y ella me ofrecía un taxi ¡Por mi estaba perfecto así me distraería de todo esta mierda!

-¡Muy bien vamos entonces!- esta noche me relajaría y disfrutaría, miré a Amy, se veía una chica muy agradable, algo rara pero ¿quien era yo para juzgarla? Sería bueno relacionarme con otras chicas, en la tarde con Rei conectamos muy bien y me invitó a ir con ella a un sitio de esos que hacen BDSM, tal vez probara… puede que me gustara más de lo que pensaba… Ya con Diamante había tenido un atisbo de todo eso… Y no había estado nada mal…

-¿Que coño haces Serena?- ¡Mierda ya llegó el aguafiestas! No quería a mi pepito grillo personal dando la tabarra esta noche, necesitaba distraerme así que le dije entre dientes que se fuera, obvio no entendió o no quiso hacerlo- ¿Donde vas?- negué.

-¡Vete! No quiero que me molestes- su mirada mostraba un atisbo de dolor, así que intenté darle buenas razones para ponerme así- necesito relajarme,díselo a Yuki también… ya hablaremos mañana- le susurré, el solo negó con la cabeza.

-¿Decías algo Serena?- me preguntó Amy ¡Maldita sea! Debí hablar mas alto de la cuenta, no quería explicar lo de Zoi así que solo inventé para salir del paso.

-No, solo pensaba en voz alta- ella me sonrió y guiñó.

-Entiendo- me volvió a guiñar y le sonreí ¿Porqué me daba la impresión que se me escapaba algo? Aunque podía ser que debido a mi trabajo me haya vuelto más desconfiada de todo…

-Solo quiero beber para despojarme de todas mis preocupaciones- pensé en llamar a Mina, pero seguro que andaba con el idiota de Yaten…No me caía mal, pero era un maldito grano en el trasero ¿No entendía que no me atraía para acostarme con el?

-Lo haremos- me sobresaltó la voz de Amy- y te prometo que olvidarás todo por esta noche- sus palabras parecían esconder algo pero no quise darle importancia, llegamos a una especie de local llamado BS ¿Porque me parecía que había gato encerrado aquí? Salimos del coche y me quedé un rato mirando la fachada- ¡Vamos Serena!-gritó Amy, me cogió de la mano y entramos juntas, se veía buen ambiente, en casi todas las mesas había personas, en la barra gente sola… Raro… Todos al entrar nos miraban como escaneándonos, nos sentamos junto al escenario que había en el centro. Un camarero vino enseguida a atendernos, para mi suerte Zoi se había ido, solo esperaba que me hiciera caso y no volviera ¡Necesitaba desconectar!

-Aquí estaremos bien- dijo cuando se fue el camarero y esperamos escuchando música nuestras copas mientras venía el marido de Amy.

Estuvimos conversando y conociéndonos más, yo seguía bebiendo sin parar y ya empezaba a reír como loca de la que llevaba encima, estaba muy relajada, pasándolo estupendo con Amy, entonces llegó el marido ¡Guau! ¡Estaba muy bueno! Se sentó junto a mi, raro puesto que eran pareja… aunque me imaginaba a una mujer por la forma de mirarme e insinuarse desde que la conocí.

-Hola Serena, soy Richard- me dio un beso demasiado cerca de la boca, miré a Amy que solo sonreía- me alegro de por fin conocerte, Amy habla mucho de ti-Los miré a ambos que solo se miraban sonriendo y luego a mi ¿Qué me estaba perdiendo?

-Si, estaba deseando conocerte- se volvió a el - ¿Qué te parece cariño?- se relamió de nuevo.

-¡Excelente!- entonces pedimos más copas, conversamos más y me animé más de la cuenta, cuando mas a gusto estábamos noté como Richard subía su mano por mi pierna, acercándose peligrosamente a mi centro, miré a Amy que solo sonreía mirando a su esposo ¿Sería posible que..?

-Serena ¿Puedo besarte?- me preguntó Amy ya casi a punto de hacerlo ¿Qué demonios? Me quedé pensativa y antes de responder me estaba comiendo la boca de forma salvaje ¡Joder! No sé si sería el alcohol o qué, pero estaba muy cachonda y le devolví el beso con la misma intensidad, gemí de placer y Richard subió su mano alcanzando mi centro, metió el dedo bajo mi tanga y empezó a acariciarlo mientras me mordisqueaba el cuello ¡Joder estaba muy cachonda y me animé a seguirles el juego! Metí mis dedos entre el cabello de Amy y ella se pegó mas a mi acariciando mis pechos, Richard seguía lamiendo y mordiendo mi cuello, mientras seguía masturbándome, alternando las caricias con penetraciones de sus dedos, estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando nos interrumpieron ¡Mierda!

-¿Puedo unirme?- miramos al chico que nos interrumpió, mmmmm… era muy guapo, joven, rubio y de ojos claros Ahora que lo pienso…¿Que tipo de lugar sería este? Miré alrededor y casi todas las mesas estaban enrollados como nosotros.

-¿Te importa Serena? - me preguntó Amy, yo negué, ahora mismo solo quería alcanzar mi orgasmo a como diera lugar, Richard le cedió su asiento al chico y el se puso bajo la mesa ¿Haría lo que creo? ¡Dios si! Me subió la falda, me apartó el tanga y se puso a lamer mi palpitante centro ¡Joder! El chico empezó a besarme mientras me tocaba un pecho y Amy pellizcaba el pezón del otro, así alcancé un orgasmo increíble ¡No podía creer que lo había hecho en un sitio público! Pero viendo lo entretenidos que estaban todos… nadie se fijó en mi…o más bien en nosotros…

-Ahora será mejor seguir en casa- dijo Amy -¿Quieres venir a jugar Serena?- ¿Ahora lo preguntaba? En este momento haría lo que fuera por seguir el juego que habíamos empezado.

-Ahora mismo no tengo la capacidad suficiente para negarme- sonrieron los 3, nos levantamos, a mi me costaba un poco andar y el chico me ayudó, como no sabía su nombre le pregunté-¿Como te llamas guapo?- me sonrió, me dio un muerdo en el labio y me contestó- Hanabusa- reí sin parar.

-Te diré Han, suena más varonil- reímos los 4, fuimos al coche de Amy, Richard conducía que era el que había bebido menos mientras Amy, Han y yo nos dábamos el lote en el asiento de atrás ¡Dios estaba tan cachonda! Nunca había experimentado esto… y ahora que lo probaba… me gustaba mucho…¿O sería solo por el efecto del alcohol? ¡No pienses Serena y solo disfruta!

Al llegar a la casa de Amy, fuimos directo a su habitación y seguimos con lo nuestro, Richard y Amy se desnudaron solos,a mi me desnudó Han y yo lo desnudé a el ¡Estaba muy bueno! Después de desnudarnos me tumbó en la cama y empezó a probarme por todas partes, Amy vino hacía mi para besarme mientras masturbaba a Richard, solo con la vista me resultaba muy erótico, ella fue bajando, a mi intimidad mirándome por si la detenía ¿Como si fuera a hacerlo? Solo quería disfrutar…Richard acercó su miembro a mi y lo metí entero en mi boca ¡Joder! Era tan bueno que no tardé mucho en llegar…

-Ahora preciosa, quiero follarte mientras que tu pruebas a Amy ¿Te parece bien?- me dijo Richard, ahora mismo me parecía bien todo ¡Maldita sea! ¿De todas maneras que había de malo en probar?

-Si…- entonces Amy se abrió ante mi, empecé a lamerla… era raro pero agradable…Richard me folló bien duro mientras a Han se la comía Amy… Después fue Han y Richard los que me follaron a mi mientras Amy miraba y se tocaba… ¡Era tan erótico! Luego fue Amy la que folló me folló con su lengua y sus dedos mientras Han lo hacía por detrás, yo mientras me deleitaba con la polla de Richard… Estuvimos probando, follando y experimentando todo lo que pude con los 4 casi toda la noche ¡Dios! Había sido una de las noches mas calientes de toda mi vida…Creo que si no hubiera sido por el alcohol nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo…Me alegraba de haber bebido… Disfruté mucho… Después de terminar Han se fue y yo me quedé a dormir con Amy y Richard… Ahora entendía el nombre del bar… reí para mis adentros… esto me había venido muy bien para relajarme… Así me quedé dormida profundamente.

 _Me encontraba de nuevo en aquel prado ¿Porque todos mis sueños me traen aquí? Miré alrededor pero no veía nada._

 _-¿Serena?- me volví a la voz de mi padre, se veía perdido ¿Pero que coño hacia aquí? ¡Hasta en sueños me molesta!_

 _-¡Deberías irte a la mierda de mi sueño!- me crucé de brazos- ¡No eres bienvenido aquí!- el me miraba aturdido._

 _-¿Donde estoy? ¿Estoy muerto?- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablaba?_

 _-No…Solo estás dentro de mi sueño- rodé los ojos- no estás muerto- seguía con la mirada perdida._

 _-Solo recuerdo una sombra… y después nada- ¿Una sombra? Abrí los ojos con horror._

 _-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Una sombra?- necesitaba asegurarme._

 _-Si… iba conduciendo… discutía con tu madre por tu culpa…- suspiré ¡Siempre la culpa era mía!- entonces se atravesó… perdí el control del coche… y no recuerdo más…-¿Ha dicho el coche?_

 _-¡Espera! ¿Has tenido un accidente?- estaba tan perdido, que me daba un poco de lástima._

 _-Si… eso creo… -¡Dios que exasperante! Tal vez estaba herido y me buscó para que lo ayudara._

 _-¡Bien, dime donde estás para mandar una ambulancia…! - me dio el lugar y entonces empezó a desvanecerse ¿Qué demonios pasaba?_

 _-¿Papa? ¿Papa? - desapareció sin decir nada más ¿Donde estaría?_

 _-¡Serena…! - me volví atrás a la voz de mi abuela- no deberías estar aquí- suspiré._

 _-La verdad no lo sé…No lo hago queriendo… se supone que estoy dormida…_

 _-Este lugar no es para los vivos… - me extrañó y no pude evitar preguntar._

 _-¿Y papa que hacía aquí?- ella agachó la cabeza._

 _-Está en la línea… si no llega ayuda pronto… morirá- abrí los ojos con horror ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que despertar como fuera._

 _-Tengo que despertar y llamar a la ambulancia - ella negó…_

 _-Serena…su destino ya está decidido no puedes cambiarlo- ¿Que quería decir con eso?-… busca a Neherenia DeadMoon… ella te ayudará con la sombra querida…_

 _-¡Abuela! ¿Con su ayuda podré librarme para siempre de ella?- me sonrió, pero su alegría no llegaba a sus ojos._

 _-Si, además debes cuidarte mucho… el te utiliza para dañar… no lo dejes Serena… tú eres más fuerte… solo inténtalo con todas tus fuerzas…Sé que lo lograrás…_

 _-¿Cómo lo hago? Por más que lo pienso, no sé como bloquearle mi psique- negó._

 _-Sólo tú puedes hacerlo, concéntrate con todas tus ganas y lo lograrás… confió en ti… ahora confía en ti misma._

 _-¡Pero abuela…! - entonces se desvaneció de nuevo en el aire, el ambiente se volvió mas sombrío… miré alrededor y aunque no veía nada pude notar su presencia ¡Maldito hijo de puta!_

 _-¡Sal de ahí maldito! ¡Se que estás ahí!_

 _-¡Sabía que me notarías… por mucho que te digan… no podrás librarte de mi…!- apareció a mi espalda, susurrando en mi oído- ¡Ya les hice una visita a tus padres!- abrí los ojos con horror- ¡Mientras tu follabas con tus depravados amigos!-¡Mi padre, tenía que despertar y ayudarlo!_

 _-¿Porque coño me espías, maldito depravado?- le grité fuerte y con rencor._

 _-No es por gusto… Estoy atado a ti… y lo estaré siempre… tu me mataste y tendrás que asumir las consecuencias…_

¡Joder! Me desperté sobresaltada, Amy y Richard todavía dormían, tenía que llamar a la ambulancia cuanto antes para que fueran al lugar que indicó mi padre, tal vez estuvieran mal… aunque lo que dijo la abuela…sacudí la cabeza, mejor no lo pienses Serena…Al coger el móvil vi cientos de llamadas de Darien y Mina ¿Que coño? Ya los llamaría después, tras dar el aviso del accidente me levanté, vestí y cuando recogí mis cosas llamé un taxi que me recogiera.

Cuando salí ya se encontraba el taxista esperándome, le di la dirección el tipo del taxi me miró raro pero me llevó al lugar, la ambulancia si que estaba cuando llegué, le pagué al taxista y me bajé corriendo, necesitaba ver como estaban…Cuando llegué a la altura del enfermero situado en la puerta de la ambulancia…

-¡Perdone!- me miró extrañado- necesito saber si son mis padres esos de allí- señalé la ambulancia, puso cara de pena antes de mirarme otra vez.

-¿Sus padres son Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino?- asentí, resopló y empezó a hablar de nuevo.

-Si… ¿Están bien?- suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

-Su madre esta bien, solo tiene unos cuantos golpes, pero su padre…-¿Qué?

-¿No se encuentra bien?- miré al interior de la ambulancia solo estaba mama.

-Se lo llevaron con urgencia al hospital y está muy grave…-¡Mierda!

-¿Puedo ir con mi madre?- asintió y me dejó pasar, se veía golpeada y un poco mareada, al verme sonrió…

-Serena cielo, me alegra que estés aquí…- no pude evitar que se me saltaran unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Mama, lo siento mucho- ella me miró sin entender, negué con la cabeza, no pensaba contarle la verdad, de todas maneras seguro que no me creía nada ¿De que servía?

-No es tu culpa cielo… tu padre se distrajo y chocó contra el árbol- si… estaba segura que fue por culpa de la maldita sombra que me seguía a todas partes, aunque no apreciara a mi padre tampoco le deseaba nada malo, suspiré y menos por mi culpa, pero no era momento de pensar de eso.

-Mama tu tranquila, seguro que todo estará bien- asintió y se quedó dormida- al llegar al hospital se la llevaron a observación, mi padre estaba en quirófano, fui a preguntar por él a recepción- Perdone- la chica me miraba con la ceja alzada.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- rodé los ojos ¿Para que se supone que esta ahí?

-Han ingresado a mi padre Kenji Tsukino y quería saber de su estado- asintió y se puso a mirar el ordenador.

-Todavía está en quirófano, ingresó por un derrame… lo están controlando.. ya el doctor le dirá más- suspiré ¡Mierda me había quedado igual que estaba!

Me senté en la sala de espera y llamé a Mina… la necesitaba conmigo y a…

-¡Ya era hora que nos llamaras!- miré a Yuki y al verme suavizó su dura mirada- lo siento Serena pero odio a ese Chiba- rodé los ojos.

-No es tan malo… solo es… - lo que pensaba de el era mejor no decirlo, así que me callé y ella me miró enfadada.

-¡No pienses cochinadas! ¡Puedo oler tu perversión desde aquí!- no pude evitar reír, si me hubiera visto hace unas horas…

-¡Sere por favor! - rodé los ojos.

-¡Esta bien!- miré alrededor y venía sola- ¿Y Zoi?- suspiró.

-Esta muy enfadado contigo- alzó ambos hombros- no quiso venir.

-¿En serio? ¿Que edad tiene? Parece niño pequeño- rió.

-Si que lo hace…

En ese momento apareció un médico y me levanté enseguida, me miró muy serio antes de hablar ¡Mierda! Esto no tenía muy buena pinta…

-¿Señorita Tsukino?- asentí- lo lamento mucho pero hicimos lo que pudimos… su padre acaba de fallecer… tenía un gran derrame interno y no pudimos detenerlo a tiempo…- no escuché nada más, tuve que sentarme de la impresión ¿Papa había muerto por mi culpa?- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita algo? ¿Llamo a alguien?- ¡Serena reacciona!

-No… yo lo haré… muchas gracias doctor…

-¿Seguro que está bien? - me miraba preocupado, hice un amago de sonrisa para que se fuera tranquilo, pero antes necesitaba saber de mama, tragué el grueso nudo de mi garganta.

-¿Mi madre como está?-volvió a mirar los papeles.

-Ella no corre ningún peligro, solo estará en observación para asegurarnos que esté bien- asentí.

-Gracias doctor- después de asegurarse que estaba bien se alejó dejándome sola, ahora tenía que llamar a Mina, cogí el móvil, tome aire y marqué. Yuki solo se quedó junto a mi en silencio, cosa que le agradecía en este momento.

-¿Serena? ¿Dónde coño estas? ¡Llevamos toda la noche buscándote y no cojes el teléfono…!- siguió farfullando, yo no escuchaba nada, mi padre no era santo de nuestra devoción pero seguía siendo nuestro padre.

-Mina… escúchame por favor…- debió notar algo en mi voz pues dejó de hablar.

-¿Pasó algo Serena? -suspiré ¡Bien empieza ya!

-Papa y mama han tenido un accidente y están…- me interrumpió.

-¿Que? ¿Estabas con ellos? ¿Tu estás bien? ¡Por dios Serena di algo!- suspiré frustrada.

-¿Como quieres que hable si no me dejas?- grité y se calló.

-Es verdad, lo siento, venga dime…

-No iba con ellos yo… - recordé lo que estaba haciendo cuando tuvieron el accidente- estaba en casa de una amiga… - no iba a entrar en detalles con ella y menos en un momento como este… - Mina mama está en observación con algunos golpes pero papa …

-¡Serena por favor suéltalo ya!- suspiré cogiéndome el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Papa ha muerto Mina y yo… - rompí en llanto y no pude seguir hablando más, sentí la mano de Yuki en mi hombro.

-Ahora mismo vamos… no te muevas de ahí- ¡Como si pudiera irme a ningún sitio!

-Esta bien… tendremos que arreglar todo para su entierro y…

-Sere… lo veremos juntas ¿Vale?

-Si… te espero Mina- colgué ¡Dios necesitaba cafeína! No había dormido casi nada en toda la noche, estaba muy cansada y …

-Sere deberías estar sentada, no te veo muy bien.

-Estoy bien Yuki, no te preocupes solo…

-¡Serena! -¡Mierda ahora no podía con esto!- ¡Me acabo de enterar de lo de tu padre!- menos mal que no venía a follar…me volví a el y me aferré con todas mis fuerzas rompiendo en llanto, ya no era por lo ocurrido o por el, era por la culpa que me carcomía por dentro ¿Sería por mi culpa? Negué ¡La culpa era de la maldita sombra y juraba por dios que iba a acabar con ella lo antes posible!- tranquila preciosa, no te alteres- seguíamos así abrazados cuando llegaron Darien, Mina y Seiya.

-¡Sere!- solté a Diamante y me abracé a Mina, ella también tenia los ojos llorosos de haber llorado ¡Maldita sea! Tenía que encontrar la forma…Y esa Neherenia iba a ayudarme… Daría con ella lo antes posible.

DPOV

Cuando salí de trabajar me dijeron que Serena se había ido con Amy, me pareció raro por el hecho que no las había visto juntas nunca, la llamé pero no cogía el móvil ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Era peligroso para ella estar por ahí sola, quedamos en que la cuidaría y sin embargo se fue sin esperarme ¡Maldita mujer cabezota! Supe por Andrew que estaba muy cabreada con mi padre, tras explicarme el motivo lo entendí, yo tampoco compartía su opinión. Después de no poder pegar ojo en toda la noche junto a Mina y Seiya, Serena llamó casi de mañana ya, estuvimos muy atentos a su conversación, Mina se escuchaba enojada hasta que calló, noté un cambio en su mirada y se le saltaron las lágrimas ¡Maldita sea! ¿Le habría pasado algo a Serena? Notaba como algo se rompía dentro de mi ante esa posibilidad…Cuando acabó se me adelantó Seiya que se veía tan abatido como yo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Mina?- tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Papa ha muerto y mama está en observación- ¿Qué? ¿Como demonios pasó todo esto? ¿Y Serena?

-¡Joder! ¿Donde están? ¿Serena está con ellos?- asintió.

-En el hospital, vamos… ella está allí sola- así que salimos casi volando hacía el hospital, llegamos enseguida y cuando la encontramos estaba muy acaramelada con el idiota de Diamante ¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Estaba en su lugar de trabajo y no paraba de flirtear! ¡Maldito, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas!

-¡Sere!- al escuchar la voz de Mina se abrazó a ella y le dediqué una mala mirada al idiota del médico, que debió darse cuenta que no era bien recibido.

-Bueno, ya que estás acompañada te dejo- le dio un beso en la mejilla, demasiado cerca de la comisura de su boca y se fue.

-¿Que pasó Serena? - ella negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a mi.

-Fue el Darien…- ¿Quería decir lo que creo?

-¿Estás segura?- asintió, Mina y Seiya nos observaban expectantes.

-Si… es mi culpa Darien…- la aparté de Mina para abrazarla y darle ánimos.

-No es tu culpa, es de esa cosa… nos desharemos de ella ya lo verás…

-¡Si, eso si que lo haré!- la separé de mi para preguntarle que hacer.

-Serena ¿quieres que me encargue de todo el papeleo con tu padre?- ella asintió.

-Te lo agradecería mucho Darien… También necesitaré tu ayuda para dar con Neherenia DeadMoon- ¿Quien? Debió intuir lo que pensaba ya que respondió enseguida- es la única que puede ayudarme.

-Bien, en ese caso lo haremos juntos- eso me hizo sentirme bien… no sabía el porque- ahora iré a preparar todo para el entierro - Seiya se levantó cono resorte, tras darle un abrazo y un beso a Serena me miró a mi..

-¡Voy contigo Darien, quiero ayudar!

-¡Bien vamos!

Fuimos en silencio a hablar con los médicos, rellenar los papeles y que pedimos que lo pusieran en la capilla del hospital para velarlo hasta la mañana que lo enterrarían. Luego volvimos junto a las chicas… todos se hallaban ya allí, apoyándolas… el verla tan dolida me dolía a mi ¿Pero porque? ¿Que es lo que me pasaba? No podía parar de pasarme la mano por los cabellos despeinándolos sin parar, no sabía porque, pero me molestaba el hecho de su acercamiento a alguien más… ¿Sería posible que …? Negué rápidamente con la cabeza…¡No pienses disparates Darien!

 _Una semana después_

Después de la muerte de Kenji todo había sido un caos, Mina se hallaba casi todo el tiempo en su habitación con Yaten, papa y mama no paraban de preguntar por Serena que todavía estaba molesta, Ikuko estaba con depresión, los chicos pasaban a verla pero ella solo quería estar sola y Serena… suspiré… Estaba siempre perdida en su mundo…En que pensaba, no lo sabía…Encontramos a Neherenia pero estaba de vacaciones, así que habíamos quedado con ella para mañana que volvía del mismo…Yo… ¡Estaba que me subía por las paredes! No había echado un polvo desde hace mucho… ¡Mierda! Llevaba mucho sin follar… seguramente iba a tener que buscar algo pronto o iba a reventar…Mi problema era que solo me apetecía con Serena…¿Porque me pasaba esto?

-¿Que piensas Darien?- preguntó Zoi, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba a mi lado.

-En todo lo ocurrido en este último tiempo…- suspiró triste mirando de reojo hacía la habitación donde estaba Serena.

-Si… ha sido una tragedia…aunque era un idiota… nadie se merece morir- asentí- Darien… hay que sacar a Serena de ese estado… ella…- desapareció antes de terminar de hablar… algo no estaba bien…el ambiente se notaba mas tenso y cargado… miré alrededor no se veía nada pero lo notaba, había algo aquí conmigo y me hacía una idea de lo que podía ser…tenía la extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar… Entonces lo vi, allí frente a mi riéndose sin parar…¡Joder! ¿Se veía cada vez mas terrorífico o eran imaginaciones mías?

-¡Hola de nuevo Darien…ahora es tu turno…!- no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando se me tiró encima… ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Ni siquiera estaba preparado!…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a MAYILU, Lita Wellingtong, yssareyes48 y Maryels por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 8/10 días si no hay imprevistos***


	12. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

SPOV

Hacia una semana ya que murió mi padre, resoplé…si es que podía llamarse así, había sido uno horrible… conmigo desde siempre y con Mina desde que me apoyó al 100%… Le molestó mucho que se pusiera de mi parte, desde su punto de vista solo soy una enferma, nunca valoró mi don…Sacudí la cabeza ¡Ahora me importaba una mierda! Solo agradecía que no se había quedado a joderme más de lo que me había jodido en vida… Me sentí culpable unos días, después de todo la sombra fue por él por mi culpa… Lo que no entendía el porque… ¿No sabía que no lo apreciaba en absoluto? Sé que era duro oírlo, pero era así… Nunca conectamos…Ahora ya no importaba, se había ido para siempre…Entonces recibí la visita de la abuela, sonreí recordando ese momento…

 _Me encontraba triste y sentaba junto a la ventana como hacía cada día desde lo de mi padre, el ver la gente pasar me distraía un poco de todo lo acontecido últimamente…_

 _-Serena… - me volví al sonido de su voz emocionada ¡Nunca la había visto estando despierta!_

 _-¡Abuela! ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella sonrió y abrió sus brazos a mi, no dudé un segundo en arrojarme en ellos, aunque no eran como los de los vivos me reconfortó mucho, ella siempre lograba levantar mi ánimo… incluso después de su muerte, el solo pensar en ella me daba las fuerzas necesarias para seguir adelante ¡La amaba más que a nada!_

 _-He venido a advertirte- me separó de ella y me miró a los ojos muy seria- esa cosa te lo pondrá difícil, pero debes ser más lista y adelantarte a sus movimientos- abrí los ojos sorprendida._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Como podría hacer eso?- ella me acarició la cara y me sonrió antes de contestar._

 _-Serena el usará a tus seres queridos para dañarte, no lo dejes y adelántate…-¿Como si fuera tan fácil?_

 _-¿Pero como? ¡Siempre me pilla desprevenida! ¡No quiero que muera nadie más abuela, por favor dime como hacerlo!- le pedí desesperada._

 _-Cariño… solo debes concentrarte así podrás saber cuando se acerca y lo que quiere o piensa hacer- la miré extrañada ¿En serio? No tenía idea de como hacerlo y ella lo decía como si fuera tan fácil- cariño el está unido a ti… igual que tu a él…-¿Qué?- si el puede usarte… tú también lo puedes hacer- abrí los ojos asombrada, no lo había visto así…_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- ella me sonrió otra vez, seguro que sabía que lo había captado._

 _-Lo que has escuchado Serena, tu también puedes atacarlo a el- suspiré frustrada, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- sé que es difícil, solo debes conseguir vaciar tu mente y concentrarte, así lograrás sentirlo antes de que ataque- asentí- cuando esté cerca, solo ciérrala para que no te utilice… o por lo menos no del todo…-¡Claro solo eso! ¡Ojalá fuera tan fácil!_

 _-Entiendo… así que cuando aprenda a sentirlo… podré adelantarme y atacarlo…- ella asintió muy contenta- ¿Pero cómo? - pregunté desesperada- ¡Sigue siendo un fantasma y no puedo hacer nada contra el!- dije derrotada._

 _-Sólo debes utilizar sal o hierro contra el… Por lo menos mientras que llega Neherenia para ayudarte a librarte de el… - entrecerré los ojos._

 _-¿En serio?- me parecía tan ridículo, pero ella asintió muy seria, conocía esa mirada, no mentía ¡Joder, esto parecía sacado de Sobrenatural! Y no me importaría nada cruzarme con los Winchester…Mi abuela tosió para llamar mi atención ¡Mierda! Otra vez me perdí en mi mundo…-Entonces haré lo que dices… pero sigo sin saber como bloquearle mi mente- ella negó con la cabeza._

 _-Solo debes aprender a centrarte en ti misma, una vez que lo logres, podrás enviar esa fuerza a quien tu quieras…- abrí los ojos en comprensión ¡Es verdad! ¡Tenía a Zoi y Yuki ! Podía probar a transferirles mi energía- veo que lo has entendido- dijo muy orgullosa, yo por lo esperaba, volví a abrazarla._

 _-¡Abuela te echo mucho de menos!- me apretó a ella._

 _-¡Yo también cielo!- me separó de ella- pero debo irme- la solté con mucho trabajo y me alejé solo un paso._

 _-Lo sé- me pasé la manga por la cara para limpiarme las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer- te quiero._

 _-Yo también… y recuerda solo tu puedes decidir… es tu mente…- asentí mientras veía como desaparecía frente a mi, ahora tocaba practicar para conseguirlo..._

Desde entonces, no he hecho mas que trabajar en ello, he puesto todo mi empeño en conseguirlo y al fin lo logré… he tenido que evitar distracciones de todo tipo, lo peor de todo había sido evitar la tentación que suponía Darien… Sobre todo desnudo, cada vez que me lo encontraba en la ducha… ¡Mierda! Estaba muy caliente después de una semana sin sexo… pero necesitaba de toda la concentración posible para lograr lo que me dijo la abuela, además siguiendo sus recomendaciones, rellené algunas balas de mi pistola con sal, me reí sola ¡Era tan estúpido! Esto es algo que hacían los Winchester en su serie, no estaba segura si funcionaría… pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Al fin y al cabo eran de hierro y llevaban sal como dijo la abuela…¡Si que suena estúpido!

¡Joder! ¡Tenía que funcionar! ¡Estaba segura! Bueno no… pero siempre la llevaba conmigo sin que se dieran cuenta…no quería que pensaran que estaba de remate… ya creían que me había vuelto loca… me reí… si supieran… solo me aislé para poder conseguir detectarlo antes que me sorprendiera…en este tiempo lo había conseguido…conseguí notarlo sin que se diera cuenta, me vigilaba y yo me hacía la deprimida para despistar… mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, me di cuenta que el ver pasar a la gente me relajaba y me ayudaba a concentrarme, mañana era el día que veríamos a Neherenia y esperaba que me ayudara a librarme de el para siempre… pero mientras debía hacerlo yo…

Mañana ya veríamos… esperaba buenas noticias… no había querido hablar con nadie tanto para evitar la distracción como para que la sombra pensara que estaba mal por lo que hizo…¡Imbécil! Sabía que sufrían por mí y en el fondo me dolía hacerlo… pero era lo mejor por ahora… solo aguantaría hasta que hablara con Neherenia, para que no me distrajeran de mi concentración… ¡Ya tenía bastante con Darien todo el día paseándose por aquí!… Tentándome a cada paso ¡Maldita sea! Me tenía con un calentón increíble… Hace poco había estado aquí solo en boxers…. Estaba bastante comestible… ¡Mierda! ¡Creo que necesitaba un polvo urgente! ¡Nunca un hombre en boxers me pareció tan sexy! Entonces fue cuando lo sentí… y no estaba a mi alrededor…¡Mierda! Estaba en la sala… ¡Darien! Cogí mi pistola, era hora de ver si todo lo que se ve con los Winchester era cierto…

Corrí para llegar lo antes posible…Al llegar vi con horror como esa cosa se echaba sobre Darien así que no dudé en disparar… solo con uno desapareció pero disparé 2 veces más por si acaso… miré alrededor para asegurarme que no estaba… Nada… ¡Bien! Había funcionado…¡Tenía ganas de saltar de alegría! Por lo visto, no todo lo que sale en la televisión es mentira…

-¿Qué demonios?- gritó Darien sacándome de mi ensimismamiento e inspección, al mirarlo vi que me observaba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma ¡Nótese la ironía!

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté, el asintió y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿En serio? - se levantó del suelo y se acercó a mi- ¿Cómo se te ocurre disparar dentro de casa? -señaló la pistola en mi mano y rodé los ojos.

-¡Es solo sal! Aunque el casquillo es de hierro…- dije un poco avergonzada cuando vi los 3 agujeros en la pared ¡Mierda! En ese momento no pensé en lo que podría hacer… ¡Menos mal que no había nadie más!

-Serena- se cogió el puente de la nariz con los dedos- me parece que no estás bien y…- lo miré muy enojada ¿Qué se creía?

-¡Si lo estoy! Sólo estaba asegurándome que no estuviera por aquí… además- lo señalé con el dedo- te he salvado ¿Porqué te enojas?- me miraba incrédulo.

-¿En serio? ¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti y tu estado! - le alcé una ceja.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- no veía la relación…

-Pues que mientras que yo y los demás temíamos por tu estado- señaló la pistola de nuevo, así que la guardé de nuevo a mi espalda- tu andabas jugando a ser una cazadora de fantasmas- ¿Qué? No pude evitar reír, Darien aunque intentó mantenerse serio, al final sucumbió a la risa como yo… Después de un rato riéndonos, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente totalmente en silencio… ¡Mierda! Me encendí como hacía tiempo no me pasaba… No sé que tenía Darien que me ponía como ningún otro antes…

No hablamos mucho, nuestros instintos hablaron por si solos, nos acercamos, me tiré sobre el besándolo, agarrándolo de su cuello y enredando mis piernas en sus caderas… el me devolvió el beso gustosamente y agarró mi trasero llevándonos a ambos a mi habitación… Así perdí la concentración en la que llevaba una semana trabajando…¡Pero lo necesitaba!… Llevaba mucho sin sexo y Darien era muy tentador… además lo que pasó antes… liberó mucha adrenalina que necesitaba quemar…

Al llegar a la habitación me lanzó sobre la cama y empezó a desnudarse muy rápidamente… yo lo hice también… me aseguré antes de no tener a nadie alrededor ¡Bien estábamos solos! En cuanto terminó se me tiró encima, seguimos besándonos muy intensamente mientras nos acariciábamos por todos lados... ¡Darien era toda una tentación, que no sabía como había conseguido evitar una semana! ¡Maldita sea! Sabía que en cuanto habláramos acabaríamos en la cama…Por eso lo ignoraba… Pero hoy… Entonces empezó a besar mi cuello, bajando lentamente hacía mis pechos… metí mis manos en su cabello mientras mordisqueaba mis pezones… ¡Me tenía súper encendida!… siguió bajando hasta mi intimidad… ¡Dios, necesitaba un orgasmo ya! Pero quería comer yo también así que me levanté, el se quedó un poco perdido al verme.

-¿Qué?- se veía desconcertado, así que lo miré de forma lasciva relamiéndome los labios.

-Quiero comerte mientras tú lo haces- entonces sonrió y me devolvió la mirada igual o más lasciva.

-De acuerdo… ¿Cómo lo prefieres?- le sonreí y le señalé el lado de la cama junto a mi, enseguida lo captó y se recostó… cuando estuvo listo, me subí sobre él poniendo mi coño al alcance de su boca y su miembro al alcance de la mía, así comenzamos a comer como hambrientos en medio del desierto… Alternamos succiones, lamidas y muerdos hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo… tanto el como yo bebimos todos los jugos…-¡Ven aquí! - me echó a un lado, se levantó y me puso en 4- ¡ahora voy a follar este precioso coño que tienes!-dijo mientras me daba muerdos en la espalda y se colocaba en mi entrada- pero luego…- me penetró de una estocada ¡Joder! ¡Cuanto lo echaba de menos! Acercó sus dedos a mi culo- seguiremos por aquí…- entonces metió uno de sus dedos dentro… y acompasó los movimientos con su polla…¡Joder! Esto estaba muy bien… no sé cuanto tiempo pasó… pero fue inmensamente placentero y terminamos en un orgasmo muy intenso… - ¡Mierda Sere! ¡Eso fue…! - se quedó un momento recostado sobre mi para luego salir y darme la vuelta- Ahora toca seguir con lo que prometí… - me dio esa mirada lasciva y pícara que devolví gustosa antes de continuar jugando…

Después de 3 horas de sexo desenfrenado… que me sirvió para liberar la frustración de toda esta mierda que me rodeaba…Habíamos terminado descansando uno junto al otro, Darien se hallaba dormido, pero yo… ¡Yo no podía dormir! Así que me di una ducha y salí fuera con solo mi albornoz… Fui a la cocina a comer algo… Allí se encontraba Zoi muy enfadado.

-¿Porqué te lo has tirado otra vez?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Vamos Zoi! No es como si fuera la primera vez- se cruzó de brazos mirándome.

-Ya sé que no… pero me gustaría que te centraras en buscar a alguien especial y ese- señaló el cuarto- lo es y tu no lo ves- le alcé una ceja ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Qué fue de eso que Seiya era el mejor?

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que tenga una relacion con Darien?- suspiró.

-No exactamente… pero no sería mala idea ¿No crees?- reí sin parar ¿Como creía algo así?

-¡Vamos Zoi! ¡Ni el ni yo estamos hecho para relaciones!- el me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo creo… sois perfecto el uno para el otro… aunque sigo diciendo que me gusta más el otro…-¡Ahora si salió con su tema!

-¿Qué otro?- pregunté haciéndome la desentendida.

-Seiya- ¿En serio? ¡Vaya y yo sin saber! Le contesté de forma clara para que entendiera mi punto.

-Los 2 follan muy bien…- el solo negaba con la cabeza agachada- pero no quiero nada para siempre… de momento… - ¡Ni loca le decía nada de lo que me hacía sentir Darien… había follado con muchos hombres en mi vida y con ninguno me había sentido tan bien hasta ahora, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama… tal vez… Sacudí la cabeza… ¡No podía hacerme ilusiones con un imposible!… Y Darien lo era… el nunca tendría una relacion seria y supongo que yo estaba en las mismas…

-¡Me rindo!- suspiró frustrado- contigo no hay quien pueda- alcé los hombros- Por lo menos estás mejor!- asentí sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema.

-¡Si tu lo dices!- seguí comiendo… entonces quise preguntar algo que me tenía un poco intrigada todavía…-Zoi… ¿Cuando la sombra viene, donde vais?

-Pues nos manda fuera de aquí…pero seguimos cerca… y no entiendo porqué… tampoco podemos hacer gran cosa… se ve muy fuerte…- si, se veía que quería mi energía solo para él.

-No lo creo…- el me miró alzando una ceja, cuando me aseguré que no andaba cerca lo solté sin más- creo que no os quiere cerca para que no cojáis nada de mi energía psíquica- el me miró asombrado.

-¿En serio?- se cogió la barbilla y estuvo unos segundos pensativo- Visto así… si el está solo… la tiene toda para él…quizás nosotros podamos echarlo de alguna manera y por eso no nos quiere aquí… - ¡Mierda tenía razón! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

-¡Joder Zoi! - me cogí el cabello revolviéndolo con frustración ¡Joder! Ese cabrón había estado jugando conmigo… Ahora lo veía claro… Seguro que los echaba para que no absorbieran nada de mi… así el era más fuerte… sonreí por mi idea… tenía que lograr concentrar mi energía en unos de los 2 y Yuki era la mas idónea para el papel- ¿Dónde esta Yuki?- me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con lo que estamos hablando?- rodé los ojos.

-Necesito practicar para canalizarme con ella- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Porqué ella?- suspiré.

-Zoi… ella y yo congeniamos mejor para eso… tu me exasperas mucho y eso no es bueno para la concentración… además, tus críticas son muy desalentadoras- se veía un poco exaltado.

-¿Por eso? ¡Dios Serena! ¡Solo intento que veas las cosas desde otra perspectiva y puedas tener una vida normal!…- lo interrumpí con mis carcajadas.

-¡Zoi, nunca tendré una vida normal! Eso lo tengo asumido…- le entrecerré los ojos - ¡Hazlo tú!- resopló.

-De acuerdo lo dejo… voy a buscarla…Aunque bien podrías llamarla tu- le rodé los ojos.

-Mejor hazlo tu, mientras comeré algo- le guiñé el ojo- necesito reponer fuerzas… - movió la mano aire.

-¡Si come… algo de comida!…- lo dijo con bastante ironía y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡No eres nada gracioso!- lo señalé con el dedo- ¡Me caes mal!- dije divertida- el solo sacudió la cabeza.

-Sé que me amas- se rascó la barbilla- tal vez sea el único hombre que ames- resoplé.

-¡No eres un hombre!- me miró alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué? ¡Eres un fantasma! - rodó los ojos y reí sin parar.

-¡Eso es evidente… pero sigo siendo hombre!…- volví a rodar los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices… busca a Yuki… así me da tiempo de comer… si la llamo vendrá enseguida y quiero un poco de tranquilidad- el sonrió.

-¡Te daré unos 10 minutos… luego vendremos!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Vete ya! - rió y desapareció. Seguí comiendo hasta que me interrumpieron de nuevo ¡Mierda!

-¡Vaya Serena!- Yaten se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla demasiado cerca de mi boca, no quise ponerle la otra mejilla y seguí comiendo- ¡Has estado muy desaparecida últimamente!- ¿Qué demonios hacía aquí todavía?

-Si, quería estar sola- ¡A ver si lo pillas! Alcé los hombros.

-¿Y cómo estas?- ¡Este tenía ganas de hablar! Y yo sin ninguna…

-Bien, ya estoy mejor- dije de forma cortante para que pillara que quería estar sola ¿Porqué coño Mina seguía con este imbécil? ¡No lo entendía!

-Me alegro- dijo muy sonriente y contra todo pronóstico se sentó junto a mi ¡Hay que joderse! Cogió unas fresas y se puso a comerlas de forma demasiado sensual…se las metía en la boca y las mordía pretendiendo ser sexy… ¡Dios tenía unas ganas enormes de golpearme la cara de lo idiota que era!

-Siiii…-su forma de mirarme no me gustaba, me incomodaba así que cambié de tema para sentirme menos intimidada- ¿Y Mina?

-Salió con tu madre- dijo quitándole importancia, me miró de una forma demasiado intensa ¡Maldito idiota! ¡No pensaba irme, esta era mi casa!…- parece que estamos solos- rodé los ojos.

-Darien está en la habitación- el me miró riendo.

-Por lo que he podido comprobar…- lo miré alzando una ceja- debe estar descansando de vuestro maratón de sexo- abrí los ojos de la impresión ¿Había estado pendiente de nosotros? Además ¿Este imbécil me hablaba a mi de ruido? ¿En serio? Con lo que he aguantado con el y con Mina…

-Pues si- dije de lo mas cortante para que me dejara en paz ¡Maldito idiota! Me tenía muy enojada.

-No te enfades- dijo divertido, me acarició el brazo, por instinto lo aparté y el me miró a los ojos- no entiendo porque me repeles- fui lo más sincera posible.

-No eres mi tipo… - el pareció un poco perdido.

-¿Porqué? - lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-No lo sé… sólo no lo eres- ¡Como si tuviera que darle explicaciones! El suspiró frustrado.

-No entiendo… te he visto follarte a muchos tíos y puedo asegurarte que soy mejor que todos ellos- le alcé una ceja.

-Tal vez lo seas… no digo que no… pero no me pones Yaten… - me levanté para retirarme, dando a entender que el tema estaba zanjado… esta conversación me empezaba a mosquear un poco, cogí mis cosas y las llevé al fregadero. Yaten se quedó callado ¡Bien, lo había pillado! Me puse a fregar la 2 cosas que había manchado cuando lo sentí detrás de mi…¡Será imbécil! Su miembro estaba totalmente empalmado y pegado a mi trasero… se cogió a mis pechos… ¡Idiota! Le di un codazo en el costado y se alejó- ¿Eres imbécil o que te pasa?- le señalé con el dedo de forma amenazante- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme o no entraras más aquí!

-Lo siento… supongo que me animé de más- me miró de arriba a abajo relamiéndose ¿Qué coño? Al bajar mi vista me di cuenta que el albornoz se había abierto ¡Mierda! Enseguida lo cerré… el seguía mirándome.

-¡Pues te advierto que la próxima vez te daré en las pelotas!- me miró con horror- ¡Así que andate con ojo conmigo!- levantó las manos en derrota y se alejó de mi.

-¡Está bien, lo capto! Pero si cambias de idea- me guiñó el ojo- estoy desnudo en el cuarto- resoplé pasando una mano por mi cara.

-¡Mejor retírate ya!- empezó a reír.

-¡Solo informo… tu eres libre de venir o no… - entonces lo sentí… Estaba aquí… ¡Mierda mi arma no la tenía… miré a los lados y cogí un cucharón… me puse a mirar alrededor… lo sentía ¿Porque no salía?- ¿Qué haces?

-Shhhh… ¡Cállate!- seguía mirando pero nada.

-¿Serena?- lo miré para decirle que se callara de una vez y lo vi justo detrás de el… lo aparté de un empujón y cuando iba a darle con el cucharón me paró la mano ¡Mierda!

-¡Volvemos a vernos preciosa!…

-¡Suéltame idiota! - empezó a reír causándome escalofríos.

-Ahora no tienes esa pistola a mano para defenderte- intenté darle de nuevo con el cucharón pero no podía… ¡Serena, debes tranquilizarte y concentrarte! Así que lo hice como venía haciendo hace días… mientras más me concentraba más cedía mi mano, hasta que conseguí moverla y le di… Antes de perderse totalmente lo oí maldecirme sin parar. Iba corriendo a la habitación por mi arma cuando Yaten se me echó encima, se veía bastante asustado.

-¿Porqué me empujaste? - miró a la cocina un poco asustado- ¿Con quién hablabas?- negué ¿De qué servía explicarle si no iba a creerme?

-No era nada- tiré de mi brazo para irme pero lo volvió a agarrar.

-¿Era un fantasma verdad?- resoplé, seguro que estando todo el día aquí con Mina algo se le había escapado ¡Maldita sea!

-Si…- no quería entrar en detalles- ahora suéltame debo ir a la habitación- tiré más fuerte y ya me soltó, corrí arriba, Darien seguía dormido ¡Joder que envidia! Busqué mi pistola, cogí ropa y me vestí… necesitaba salir de aquí ya… tenía que airearme… Antes de salir apareció Yuki frente a mi ¡Mierda la había olvidado por completo!

-¿Dónde vas Sere?- resoplé.

-¡Necesito salir un rato y beber!… ¿te apuntas?- tal vez fuera bueno ir con ella.

-¡Por supuesto! Iremos juntas… aunque solo te verán a ti.

-Si, pero conversaremos como buenas amigas y trataremos un tema importante ¿No te parece genial?

-¡Siiii!-lo dijo muy emocionada… yo sólo esperaba no arrepentirme después, quería plantear lo de canalizar mi energía con ella además que tendríamos que practicar… o mejor mañana… ahora solo necesito despejarme un poco y una amiga, Yuki era perfecta ¡Ya vería!

-¡Vamos Yuki! - ella miró hacía la cama donde se encontraba Darien y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Te lo has tirado?- me dijo con algo de reproche en su voz, rodé los ojos.

-Yuki, soy lo suficiente mayor para saber lo que hago- apartó la mirada de mi.

-Lo sé … es sólo que no me gusta…-No quería entristecerla, necesitaba animarme después de lo ocurrido con el imbécil y el cabrón… me reí de mi comentario, ella solo me entrecerró los ojos.

-No es nada, sólo recordaba algo- ella asintió y salí haciéndole un gesto de cabeza- ¡Vamos a tomar unas copas!… - su mirada se iluminó y pareció olvidar el tema de Darien, me preguntaba porque odiaría a los hombres… ¿Sería posible que fuera lesbiana? Seguramente lo fuera… pero eso me importaba poco… Salimos juntas y fuimos andando hacía el bar que había cerca de casa, quería beber y no quería tener que conducir de vuelta… Una vez que llegamos, me senté en un lugar apartado y pedí una botella de martini blanco para mi sola… seguro que caía entera, el chico me trajo todo para preparármelas y se fue, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo… Era raro, pero no me puso cachonda…El tío estaba muy bueno, sacudí la cabeza, supongo que como acababa de follar con Darien…

-¡Sere!- gritó Yuki sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-¡Joder no grites!- grité de vuelta, me coloque un casco del mp3 en el oído para que pensaran que hablaba por teléfono ¡Mierda, el móvil lo dejé en casa! Pero lo escondí para que nadie lo supiera y pensaran que me había vuelto loca.

-¡Lo siento, pero te llamé varias veces y no respondías!- suspiré.

-Si, estoy pensando en que quiero practicar contigo para poder darte parte de mi energía psíquica cuando la sombra aparezca - ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? - al verla un poco perdida me puse a explicarle después de asegurarme que no estaba la susodicha.

-Verás mi abuela me dijo que la sombra aprovecha mi energía psíquica … por lo que si otro la aprovechara no tendría porque molestarme o hacerme daño- ella asintió, supongo que lo había entendido.

-Entiendo… entonces quieres que yo te robe tu energía…- asentí dudosa, no estaba segura de eso.

-No tendría que ser toda… solo quiero evitar que él la coja… cada vez es más fuerte y tengo miedo que haga daño a alguien que quiero… - me interrumpió muy cínica.

-¿En serio?- me miró alzando ambas cejas, al no responder resopló- ¡Dios Sere, ya sabemos que odiabas a tu padre!- rodé los ojos.

-Si, no voy a negarlo… pero tampoco deseaba su muerte… de todo esto, solo puedo agradecer el hecho que se haya ido y no este aquí atormentándome- ella rió.

-¡No te preocupes yo lo habría echado a patadas!- no pude evitar reír a carcajadas con ella, la gente que me rodeaba me miraba raro ¡Que los jodan! ¿No habían visto a nadie reírse? ¡Idiotas!

-Si, lo sé- la miré fijamente- ¿Sabes? Hubiéramos sido muy buenas amigas- ella asintió con pena ¡Mierda! No quería traerle malos recuerdos ¡Maldita sea yo y mi bocota! - siento si te ha molestado algo de lo que dije…- ella negó con la cabeza a la vez que cogía una de mis manos.

-No, es solo que tienes razón…echo de menos estar viva y…- calló, le apreté la mano para reconfortarla.

-Entiendo y lo siento…- ella solo asintió de nuevo, después de un momento de silencio enseguida volvió a hablar.

-¡Ya lo tengo asumido!… ¡Por lo menos ahora tengo algo de luz en la oscuridad que fue morir!- me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa- ¡Y por eso debo agradecerte a ti!

-De nada…- no quería profundizar el tema y ponerla mas triste- ¡Ahora vayamos a lo que queremos!- me miró con la ceja alzada- creo que ya hemos tenido bastante sentimentalismo por hoy…- ella rió otra vez y la acompañé.

-¡Tienes razón…!-seguimos riendo juntas.

-¡Bien, voy a probar… concentraré mi energía en ti… cógela e intenta hacer algo que no asuste a nadie!- alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué se supone que puedo hacer?- rodé los ojos.

-Algo imperceptible para ellos…- señalé a todos los del bar, ella sonrió con malicia, le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué estás pensando hacer?- no pude evitar preguntar, esa sonrisa no me gustaba nada.

-¡Nada!- se frotó las manos- ¡Ahora vamos a probar!- le entrecerré los ojos de nuevo ¿Porque no me olía bien esto?

-¡No hagas nada sospechoso!- me miró con una cara de inocencia que no se la creía ni ella.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no!- asentí no muy convencida, me tomé la primera copa de un trago y volví a servirme otra ¡Joder! La última vez que bebí tuve una noche muy excitante…-¡Serena!- volvió a gritarme sobresaltándome.

-¡Mierda Yuki! ¡No grites!- grité yo más de la cuenta y todos volvieron a centrar su atención en mi ¡Malditos idiotas!-¡Bien vamos allá!- cerré los ojos y me concentré en ella… no parecía pasar nada, seguí intentándolo, pero no notaba nada…cuando de repente empecé a escuchar gemidos a mi alrededor… Me entraron unos sudores fríos… ¿No se habría atrevido a ..? Abrí los ojos para cerciorarme, miré alrededor y efectivamente lo había hecho…Me pasé la mano por la cara y la miré muy enfadada, ella solo se reía mirándome.

-¡Que! Hice algo…- alzó los hombros- como me pediste - señaló el lugar, entonces me fijé que todos sin excepción se hallaban en éxtasis, me pase otra vez la mano por la cara, la miré muy seria, ella seguía sonriendo ¿Cómo demonios lo había hecho en tan poco tiempo?

-Yuki… no me refería a esto… te dije bien claro que no llamaras la atención- señalé de nuevo alrededor- esto no entra en esa descripción- ella resopló.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera se acordaran cuando despierten!- rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio? No creo que eso sea excusa para esto- volví a vaciar la copa y servirme otra ¡Joder necesitaba alcohol para tragar esto!…

-Sere, piensa en lo bueno- le alcé una ceja- he conseguido coger tu energía y hacer todo esto- volvió a señalar alrededor- sin moverme de tu lado- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Lo has hecho sin tocarlos?- asintió muy orgullosa, a mi me entró pánico… no por ella, si no por la sombra… ¿Qué tal que se daba cuenta que podía hacer cosas sin acercarse siquiera? Sacudí la cabeza… ¡No podía ser! ¿Verdad? Me bebí otra de golpe y volví a servirme.

-¿Qué te pasa Sere? ¿Qué te preocupa?- se veía igual que yo, y eso que no sabía el porqué…señalé el lugar, ya casi todos habían cesado de gemir y estaba aturdidos, estaban en silencio, suponía que despertarían dentro de poco como Diamante…

-Lo que has hecho… - ella alzó una ceja.

-¿No es eso lo que querías?- asentí.

-Si… pero a la vez que es bueno es peligroso- ella entrecerró los ojos, no entendía por donde iba, así que tuve que explicarle- es por tu ya sabes quién- pude ver en su mirada que había entendido y me asintió.

-Pero a el nunca le canalizarás tu energía ¿O si?- negué.

-¿Crees que esa es la única forma?- tal vez me preocupaba por nada pero…- Tengo miedo- volví a tomarme la copa y servirme otra.

-Sere, nosotros estamos contigo y si lo que quieres es que nos encarguemos lo haremos ¿Qué dices?- la miré con mucho agradecimiento, en lo poco que llevaba conmigo se había convertido en una muy buena amiga…

-¡Gracias… sois los mejores!- ella asintió, sabía por quien lo decía… - ahora voy a beber, a disfrutar como nunca y tu serás mi acompañante.

-¡Siiiii!- así pasé entretenida no sé cuantas horas bebiendo y hablando con ella, en el transcurso se me acercaron varios hombres a los que les di largas… muy raro… sobre todo el último… estaba muy bueno… no sabía la razón ¡Pero en fin!… Miré mi reloj, ya era hora de volver a casa… me levanté como pude, Yuki me ayudaba a sostenerme y me fui a casa…

Por lo menos no tenía que conducir… andando llegaría enseguida… ¡Total estaba muy cerca! Y con un poco de ayuda… fuimos todo el camino charlando y riendo… al llegar allí me topé con Haruka y Seiya abajo de mi edificio ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué hacían aquí a esta hora? No se habían percatado de mi presencia…

-¿Dónde crees que habrá ido?- ¡Joder ya me estaban controlando!

-¡No lo sé! Pero me tiene preocupado… Últimamente no es la misma, supongo que tendrá que tomar terapia- ¿Qué? ¡Esto no me lo esperaba!

-Si… supongo que lo necesita, después de todo lo que esta pasando-¡Cabrones!

-Pero seguro que si se trata con la persona indicada, volverá a ser la misma de antes- ¿Estaban hablando de mi? ¡Malditos idiotas! ¿Querían llevarle con un loquero? ¡Ni loca! Yuki me miró igual o más enfadada yo.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡No tengo ganas de discutir! Y si voy allí- señalé donde estaban ambos- lo haré, así que mejor iré a un motel que hay aquí cerca para pasar la noche…- se veía dudosa.

-¿Estás segura? Siempre puedo hacer algo para vengarnos- negué, no quería que hiciera nada, sólo quería irme a dormir.

-No… da igual… ya sé lo que piensan… es mi sino… ahora vamos… ya mañana después de dormir veré todo mejor- dije lo más positiva que pude.

-¡Esta bien vamos!- fui al motel mas cercano, cogí una habitación y una vez dentro me tiré sobre la cama sin abrir ni nada… -Sere descansa- fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de caer rendida…

Golpes… muy fuertes sonaban… Mmmmm…Tenía sueño y quería dormir…Más golpes… ¿Qué demonios?… Me levanté un poco desorientada, miré alrededor y recordé que estaba en un motel…

Más golpes…Me percaté que venían de la puerta así que me levanté muy enojada a abrir…Al hacerlo pude ver a Darien allí de pie muy enfadado y preocupado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre desparecer así? ¡Joder Serena, me has dado un susto de muerte!- entró a la habitación sin esperar invitación y lo agradecía porque no quería ser la comidilla del motel, una vez dentro cerré la puerta- ¡Estábamos todos muy preocupados por ti!- me señaló- ¡Te fuiste sin avisar sin siquiera llevarte el móvil!- resoplé, en el fondo tenía razón…Tal vez debería haberle dicho que estaba bien, pero como bien dijo, no tenía el móvil encima.

-No me apetecía tener que ir a casa, a escuchar que estaba loca de remate!- el me miró asombrado y rodé los ojos- cuando llegaba a casa escuché a Haruka y Seiya hablando de tratarme- hice comillas al aire, me eché sobre la cama muy decepcionada… no me esperaba eso de ninguno de los 2 ¡Mierda!

-Sere, solo se preocupan por ti… ninguno cree que estés loca- intentó disculparlos Darien, lo miré alzando una ceja.

-¿Y porqué hablaban de llevarme a un loquero?- suspiró de nuevo.

-Piensan que tienes depresión por lo de tu padre… nada que ver con lo que tu dices- rodé los ojos, seguro que todo estaba implícito ahí…

-¡Lo que digas Darien!…- no me apetecía ahondar en el tema más- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mandé a Zoi a buscarte… pero no lograba dar contigo… entonces recordó que Yuki tenía que hablar contigo… la llamamos y nos dijo donde encontrarte- suspiré, miré alrededor y no se encontraba- se quedó fuera por petición mía… ya sabes… -rodé los ojos… no iba a follar ahora solo quería dormir.

-Darien ahora no es… - me interrumpió.

-No es eso-rodó los ojos- tenemos que ir con Neherenia- me dio una bolsa que traía a su espalda- cámbiate y vamos a su casa ¡Mierda lo había olvidado!

-¡Joder!- di un salto de la cama- ¡Enseguida estoy!- me di una rápida ducha y me cambié de ropa… Dejé mi pelo sin secar y mi cara sin maquillar… no tenía con que hacerlo … ¡Que remedio me quedaba!… Al salir, pude reconocer la lujuria en el rostro de Darien- ¿Cómo me veo? No tengo forma de maquillarme y… - me interrumpió enseguida...

-¡Mejor no te digo como te veo!- se relamió los labios- ¡Vamos antes que no me pueda controlar y ceda a mis instintos!- no pude evitar reír.

-¡Tu también eres una tentación!- lo repasé de arriba a abajo- pero ahora hay otras cosas que hacer… mejor lo dejaremos para luego… - le guiñé un ojo y el tragó grueso antes de contestar.

-¡Por supuesto… luego!- me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me guió fuera, allí estaban Zoi y Yuki, fuimos al auto y Darien puso rumbo a casa de Neherenia… Esperaba que pudiera ayudarnos… Hablamos cosas triviales… Cuando de repente pude sentirlo… Estaba allí delante del auto… en medio de la carretera… ¿Pensaba que íbamos a parar?… miré a Darien… el no parecía verlo ¿Porque?

-¡Yuki!-grité- ¡Ahora!- ella me miró extrañada, le hice señas donde mirar, asintió y me concentré en ella… pero antes de poder lograrlo sentí como me ahogaban… ¡Mierda! Al abrir los ojos, nadie parecía percatarse de mi malestar… ¿Porqué? ¡Mierda! El seguía apretando y pude sentir su escalofriante voz en mi oído.

-¡Hola Serena! Al igual que tú… he aprendido muchas cosas…- ¡Maldito sea!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a yssareyes48, Rusty, Maryel y Lita Wellingtong por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactar conmigo.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Estos días de Semana Santa no cuentan porque los tomé de vacaciones. Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	13. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

DPOV

Durante el trayecto en auto hacía la casa de Neherenia, no pude evitar pensar en Serena… ¡Joder! Estaba bastante cachondo… Solo el recuerdo de verla salir del baño al natural… ¡Mierda! Lo recordaba y…miré mi miembro que empezaba a despertar…¡Estaba preparado y con unas ganas enormes de follarme a Serena! Suspiré derrotado, teníamos que ir donde esa mujer…Aunque ganas de pararme a un lado de la carretera y follarla no me faltaban…¡Tranquilo Darien! ¡Luego recuperaría el tiempo perdido!

Durante el camino solo hablamos de cosas sin importancia, pude darme cuenta que conectábamos bastante, a pesar de todo… nos llevábamos bien… nunca antes me había pasado con ninguna de mis amantes… Siempre fue follar y listo… con Serena era otra cosa… Me pregunto porqué… tal vez… negué, no podía ser posible que me hubiera… ¡Ni siquiera podía decir la palabra sin que me diera repelús!… Tal vez lo que tengo es solo un encaprichamiento…

¡Si eso es! Darien solo estás encaprichado con ella porque es perfecta… además de ser como tu…también tiene a otros y… Entonces hubo un silencio raro que me puso los nervios de punta, miré a todos y me llamó la atención que Serena estuviera tan concentrada… ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Cuando iba a preguntarle vi como Yuki cogió su arma y disparó hacía ella rozando su cabeza…¿Pero que coño? Pegué un frenazo tan fuerte a un lado de la carretera, que se dio un golpe con el salpicadero ¡Mierda! En ese momento abrió los ojos, salió de tu aturdimiento y me miró muy enfadada ¿En serio? ¿A mi? La miré de forma incrédula ¿Porque no le decía nada a Yuki?

-¿Qué demonios?- se tocó el lugar del golpe y me entrecerró los ojos, se veía demasiado enfadada.

-Darien….¿Porqué coño frenas así?- la miré como si estuviera loca, Yuki me observaba igual que ella…¿Y el loco era yo? Ellas si que lo estaban… como cabras y me iban a poner a mi igual…

-¿Yo?- las señalé a ambas con el dedo- fue ella la que te disparó a la cabeza sin venir a cuento- le entrecerré los ojos a Yuki- así sin más… de repente – la señalé con el dedo de forma acusatoria- y tú no le dices nada…- rodé los ojos- me echas la bronca a mi…- me interrumpió.

-Ella solo me salvó- se agarró el cuello, entonces me fijé que tenía marcas de manos ¿Pero cómo? Y lo más inquietante ¿Quién? No recuerdo que las tuviera cuando la recogí ¿o si?

-No entiendo nada…- pensé en voz alta.

-La sombra estaba aquí e intentaba asfixiarme- suspiró y la miré con horror- supongo que sabe lo que vamos a hacer y solo pretendía evitarlo- se tocó la barbilla- si se siente amenazado, puede que si sea de ayuda Neherenia…- yo también lo esperaba, así no ganábamos para sustos… De todas maneras me quedaba una duda…

-¿Cómo que ha estado aquí?- volvió a mirarme entrecerrando los ojos- yo no he visto nada- resopló.

-Me dijo que había aprendido cosas- se quedó pensativa unos segundos- tal vez se hizo invisible para vosotros- señaló a todos, miré a los demás que asintieron ¿Como era posible?

-¿Ninguno lo vio?- negaron y entonces miré con enfado a Yuki- Entonces ¿dispararte al azar?- pregunté mirando a Yuki, ella asintió tan normal…-¿Cómo se te ocurre dispararle a la cabeza sin ver nada?- pregunté gritando bastante furioso, ella solo rodó los ojos.

-Solo pude ver que necesitaba ayuda, entonces lo intuí… después de pedirme ayuda, me imaginé quién era… eso es todo- dijo de los más tranquila, me eché las manos a la cabeza… ¿Disparó sin ver? ¿Y si le hubiera dado en la cabeza? ¡Dios si la rozó! Debía asegurarme que no tenía nada. Así que la acerqué sentándola sobre mis piernas para ver su cabeza.

-¡Darien! ¿Qué haces?- me preguntó un poco ¿Avergonzada? ¡No podía ser cierto!

-Asegurarme que no te dio- resopló, tocándose el lugar donde se golpeó al frenar.

-Solo me duele aquí- al ver mi cara de desconcierto siguió- pero ahora estoy bien… - nuestras miradas conectaron… nos quedamos mirando fijamente y volvió a embargarnos esa sensación o conexión que nos hacía perdernos en nuestra burbuja personal… -¡Joder Darien!- tras estas palabras se colocó sobre mi poniendo una pierna a cada lado y nos besamos de forma desenfrenada… no preste atención a nada… solo escuché a Zoi decir que volverían después y a Yuki relatando al respecto… Recosté mi asiento, Serena se desnudó de cintura para abajo a una velocidad increíble, yo me bajé los pantalones lo justo para liberar mi miembro y me montó de nuevo…Penetrándose en el acto… ¡Dios! La seguí besando de forma desenfrenada, la cogí de las caderas para la ayudarla a marcar el ritmo… Sin dejar de besarnos metió sus manos en mi cabello dando de vez en cuando pequeños tirones que me ponían a 100… No tardamos en llegar al orgasmo… Después del mismo se quedó echada encima mía- ¡Joder! - empezó a reírse- ¡Nunca lo había hecho en medio de la nada!- levantó un poco la cabeza y miró alrededor… solo había bosque.

-¿Pero si en un coche?- rodó los ojos.

-¡Eso es evidente!… -¡Mierda! ¿Porqué eso me molestaba? Darien estas muy mal… - ¿Acaso tu no?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Pues si… - me levantó la camisa y empezó a retorcer mis pezones…mi miembro, todavía dentro, comenzó a despertar de nuevo…Cogí su trasero entre mis manos apretándolo con fuerza… ella soltó un gemido… - ¿Echamos otro? - me miró como si estuviera loco, tal vez deberíamos irnos…

-¡Eso ni se pregunta! - dijo sorprendiéndome, me cogió la cara y la acercó a sus pechos, le sonreí, los saqué y comencé a chuparlos mientras ella se movía encima mía de nuevo… ¡Joder!… Al ver que llevaba bien el ritmo sin necesidad de mi ayuda, bajé una de mis manos a su clítoris y comencé a masajearlo … Su gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y cuando estaba a punto de correrme lo pellizcé haciendo que alcanzáramos juntos un orgasmo muy intenso y desgarrador…¡Joder! ¡Había follado con muchas… pero ninguna lograba encenderme como Serena!… Se había vuelto una adicción para mi…que no sabía si lograría vencer… -¡Joder! - dijo de repente y se levantó rápidamente de encima ¿Qué le pasó? Estaba colocándose la ropa como podía sin quitar ojo de de ventana…

-¿Qué pasa?- solo señaló a la misma ¡Mierda! Con razón se puso así, había un policía con su libreta en mano mirándonos reprobatoriamente ¿Llevaría mucho ahí? ¡Maldita sea! Así que me coloqué la ropa y salí -dígame oficial- dije de lo más normal y tranquilo, el me elevó una ceja.

-¿Sabe que no se puede aparcar aquí?- asentí ¿en serio me preguntaba por eso? -Y mucho menos para… -señaló el auto para evidenciar lo que quería decir, resoplé ¡Ya me extrañaba que no dijera nada de ello!

-Si… lo siento…-¡Piensa Darien!- mi novia y yo ya sabe…- le guiñé el ojo, esperaba que no se pusiera muy pesado con el tema y lo dejara pasar… no quería tener que sacar mi placa…

-Entiendo que tengan sus…- hizo comillas al aire- ya sabe… pero creo que están lo suficiente mayorcitos para andar … - tosió- haciendo estas cosas a la vista de cualquiera- ¿En serio? Le alcé una ceja y miré alrededor… no había nada mas que vegetación ¿Porque lo decía? ¿Era por los animales? Iba a contestar cuando vino Serena a nuestro encuentro.

-Discúlpenos oficial- se acercó a el más de la cuenta- fue cosa del momento y no pensamos- el como era normal cayó bajo sus encantos… rodé los ojos… ¿Como éramos tan imbéciles? Solo una cara bonita… un cuerpo de infarto… una personalidad increíble…

-¿Qué pasa idiota?- me sobresaltó la voz de Yuki junto a mi, la miré y resoplé ¿Porqué me odiaba tanto?

-Nada… solo pensaba- miré a Serena que seguía enfrascada en una conversación con el agente sin prestarnos la mas mínima atención… el estaba loco de contento…Darien deberías dejar de ser tan posesivo… solo hablan… aunque se notaba que si por el fuera…

-¡Seguro que te comen los celos!- gritó Yuki interrumpiendo mis locos pensamientos, la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-No estoy celoso- dije bajito, no quería que el oficial pensara que estaba loco, ella rió.

-¡Si… y yo estoy viva!- dijo irónicamente, la miré de mal.

-No tienes la menor gracia- rió mas fuerte- nunca he sido celoso ni lo seré- dije muy convencido… solo me sentía posesivo con Serena, cosa que no pensaba decirle ni a ella ni a nadie.

-Si tú te lo crees- dijo con la mayor de las ironías, la miré enfadado e iba a replicarle cuando vi que Serena volvía junto a nosotros…el agente volvió a su moto saludando con la mano al pasar por nuestro lado…muy sonriente o más bien demasiado…

-¡Bueno, pongámonos en camino que ya vamos muy tarde!- dijo Serena de lo mas tranquila… al verme mirarla extrañado me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué fue eso?- señalé el lugar donde hace un momento estaban ambos hablando, ella me volvió a mirar extrañada.

-No sé porque lo dices, solo fui amable con el… después de todo podía multarlos y con buena razón- nos señaló a ambos y rodé los ojos.

-Ese no quería multarlos- dije directo- estoy convencido que solo quería tu número de teléfono- rió.

-¡Venga ya! - me dio un codazo en el costado- ¡Si podría ser mi…! - se calló abruptamente ¡Mierda! No quería recordarle malos momentos. Así que decidí cambiar de tema.

-¡No te preocupes ya pasó!- la cogí del brazo empujándola hacía su lado del coche- ahora vamos a ir con Neherenia y a librarnos de esa cosa que nos atormenta- sonrió sin mucho ánimo.

-Si, tienes razón… vamos- dijo con una sonrisa apagada.

Entramos al coche en un silencio tenso, Yuki y Zoi ya estaban atrás cuchicheando de algo que no alcanzaba a entender, me preguntaba de que estarían hablado, parecían muy metidos en la conversación que ni cuenta se dieron que los observaba…

-Estoy bien Darien- dijo de repente Serena, seguro pensaba que mi cara era solo por ella…

-Eso espero- suspiré, no quería meter la pata de nuevo- sé que aunque era un imbécil… no quita que lo quisieras- resopló.

-No te creas… no es que lo odiara… simplemente me era indiferente… me di cuenta de eso en mi tiempo fuera de casa…- me miró un instante dándome una sonrisa triste- nunca me sentí a gusto en casa desde que… - la entendía perfectamente, le puse la mano en la pierna en señal de apoyo y ella puso su mano sobre la mía… Sentí un cosquilleo raro en el estómago ¿Que sería esto? ¿Me estaría poniendo enfermo? Si… eso debía ser… ¡Darien céntrate en la carretera! Seguimos lo que restaba de camino en silencio… Al llegar a la casa de Neherenia salimos y antes de tocar tuve un presentimiento… no sabía si era malo o bueno… solo lo tenía encogido en el pecho… era increíble que pudiera sentir esto, miré a Serena, no se veía que ella notara nada raro… Al verla observarla me sonrió y volvió a hablarme de mejor humor-¡Bien esperemos que esto funcione!- yo solo asentí, no le dije nada de lo que sentía… no quería preocuparla, además tal vez no fuera nada.

Al momento nos abrieron…Y apareció una mujer muy sonriente.

-Hola, vosotros debéis ser Serena y Darien- nos miró a ambos y nos saludó de beso en la mejilla- ¡pasad!- miró atrás nuestra- ¿Ellos también vienen con vosotros?- ¿Los veía? Ella solo me sonrió- por supuesto que si- contestó a mi pregunta no hecha tan tranquila, yo apenas comenzaba a entender todo esto de lo paranormal… Ella parecía muy a gusto…- ¡Venid por aquí!- nos guió hacía una sala, con una mesa en medio y varios artilugios raros encima, se volvió a nosotros- tengo que estar a solas con ella- señaló a Serena- necesito privacidad- ¡Mierda! Asentí receloso, no quería dejarla sola y menos con esta sensación de que algo iba a pasar… ¿Pero que remedio me quedaba?- vosotros podéis estar allí o en el jardín- señaló la sala de atrás y la puerta de al lado… suponía que tras ella estaría el jardín… ¡Yo solo quería decirle que quería estar junto a Serena pero ni modo!…¿Qué podía hacer? Ya me dejaron claro que sobraba, así que me encaminé afuera para despejarme un poco… tal vez el aire fresco me quitara esta sensación que tenía de que algo iba a pasar…Solo esperaba equivocarme…

SPOV

Cuando llegamos con Neherenia, después de saludarnos, me llevó a una sala aparte con ella… al resto los despachó… Incluso a Zoi y Yuki… el porque no lo sabía, pero como mi curiosidad era infinita no dudé en preguntar.

-¿Porqué debemos estar solas?- me invitó con la mano a sentarme en una de las sillas y ella lo hizo frente a mi.

-Verás Serena… los seres como el que te persigue son muy difíciles de echar…- asentí, hasta ahí lo entendía- pues se aferran a lo que pueden con tal de no irse- volví a asentir… no entendía nada…¿que tenía que ver con que los echara? -debemos estar solo las personas prescindibles para evitar que se aferre a alguno-abrí los ojos con horror ¿Podía hacer eso? ¡Dios, que horror!

-¿Podría meterse en alguno de ellos?- pregunté asqueada de solo pensarlo.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo entre apenada y nerviosa- sobre todo en Darien- ¿que? ¿Porque el?- y no queremos eso ¿verdad?- negué rápidamente.

-¡Claro que no!… es solo que pensé que … - me cogió la mano e instintivamente la miré a los ojos.

-Serena- apretó mis manos y me sonrió- debemos estar concentradas en esto… y ese joven te distrae mucho- abrí los ojos de más.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- rió.

-Creo que lo sabes…- volvió a apretarme la mano- solo te falta un poco de tiempo para verlo con claridad- le alcé una ceja … no entendía nada, al ver mi cara negó y cambió rápidamente de tema- Ahora necesito que te pongas este atuendo- me dio un camisón blanco- solo esto- recalcó ¿quería decir que nada de ropa interior?- si exactamente- volvió a contestar a mi pregunta no hecha.

-De acuerdo…- dije un poco extrañada ¿como sabía lo que pensaba o siquiera lo que iba a decir? Esta mujer era extraordinaria… con razón mi abuela me mandó con ella… solo esperaba que pudiéramos mandarlo donde pertenece…

Me metí al baño y en cuanto estuve lista… me miré por todos lados ¡Mierda! Esto era muy corto, en cuanto me sentara seguro que se me veía todo… suspiré, de todas formas estábamos solas… ¿Verdad? Sacudí la cabeza por mis tontos pensamientos… ¡Vamos Serena! Suspiré fuertemente antes de salir de nuevo… ¡Mierda! ¿Quien coño era toda esta gente? Miré alrededor y había unas 20 personas que no conocía de nada… Neherenia al ver mi cara de espanto en seguida se acercó a explicarme.

-Debemos rodearnos de aura positiva- los señaló- ellos son mis… digamos ayudantes- asentí sin entender mucho…-siéntate allí Serena- me señaló una silla de esponja bastante fea… No recordaba que estuviera aquí antes… al acercarme a sentarme vi que estaba toda humedecida, al mirarla extrañada me sonrió y volvió a explicar- necesito conectarte con ambos mundos… esta humedecida con agua bendita- asentí… ¿que podía decir? La experta era ella, yo solo esperaba que todo esto funcionara… Me pregunto si por eso quería que me quitara la ropa… Seguramente era para que no se me empapara…- el camisón es solo para evitar las interferencias- contestó de nuevo a mis pensamientos, era tan escalofriante…Y eso que no me sorprendía fácilmente… Una vez que me coloqué en la silla, me puso unos lazos blancos en la muñecas y tobillos…-es para que no pueda entrar nada negativo en ti- volví a asentir, con ella no era necesario preguntar… te contestaba antes de hacerlo…Algo muy inquietante…Pero necesitaba preguntar lo que me interesaba.

-¿Crees que podremos enviarlo lejos?- necesitaba que me lo asegurara, ella solo bajó la vista sin contestar ¡Mierda! Eso no debe ser bueno.

-Serena debo ser sincera contigo- asentí- Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos- suspiró- pero bien sabes que en esto- movió las manos alrededor para enfatizar a que se refería- no hay nada seguro- resoplé, tenía mucha razón… pero también sabía que no era imposible…

-Lo sé… pero tengo la esperanza que todo termine hoy mismo- me sonrió.

-¡Bien! Pues pensemos que así sera- asentí con mejor ánimo- ¿Lista?

-¡Nací preparada!- volvió a asentir.

Se levantó, se puso a unos metros de mi y comenzó a decir unas palabras que no entendía … abrió los brazos al termino de éstas y todos sus "ayudantes" me rodearon… esto era tan escalofriante...Me puse un poco nerviosa pero enseguida me pasó…Serena esto es normal, me decía a mi misma… Todo estaba muy bien, hasta que apareció frente a mi … ya no era una sombra… vi en él al mismo hombre que me secuestró… me miraba muy enojado.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- me preguntó- ¡No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente!- volvió a mirar alrededor- ¿Qué es todo este circo que has montado? - iba a responderle pero Neherenia lo hizo y con un gesto de su mano me mandó callar.

-¡Debes irte, este no es tu lugar!…Ahora se volvió a ella y le gritó fuera de sí.

-¡No me iré a ningún lado! Mi hogar es con ella- me volvió a señalar a mi- y no pienso dejarlo- ¡Maldito lunático! Neherenia volvió a cerrar los ojos y decir unas palabras que no entendía… eso solo consiguió enfadarlo más …- ¡Serena, sabes que no iré a ningún lado… esto solo me enfurecerá más- me sonrió de forma perversa- y ya sabes lo que puedo hacer cuando lo estoy…- tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no moverme- ¡Acabaré con todos los que te rodean y…!- en ese momento gritó de forma desgarradora, se encogió en el suelo y empezó a retorcerse como si sintiera dolor ¿Podría ser posible? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba?

-¡Te ordeno que te vayas y cruces al lugar que te corresponde!- gritó Neherenia, yo deseaba sinceramente que lo hiciera, pero no se movía del sitio… me miró muy enojado y continuación empezó a moverse todo a nuestro alrededor…¡Mierda! Los ayudantes de Neherenia empezaron a desaparecer uno a uno ¡Estaba convencida que lo estaba haciendo él! ¡Serena cierra tu mente! Si lo hacía no podría hacer nada, así que cerré los ojos y me concentré en Yuki…si le mandaba toda mi energía, el no podría cogerla… después de unos segundos me di cuenta que algo estaba mal… me sentía muy débil…demasiado, pero ¿porque?… Abrí los ojos para ver que pasaba y vi a Neherenia junto a mi… pero al mirarla a los ojos pude ver que no era ella ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué hacía? ¿Cómo demonios había podido poseerla? Antes de poder reaccionar se tiró encima mía y empezó a apretar mi cuello… yo intentaba sin mucho éxito quitármela de encima… me sentía tan débil que no podía… con mis últimas fuerzas llamé a Yuki antes de caer en la inconsciencia…

DPOV

Después de un rato en el jardín admirando las vistas, Zoi llegó junto a mi.

-Darien, esto no me gusta- asentí, yo tenía la misma sensación desde que llegué… aunque ahora era más intensa… algo iba mal… ya llevaban dentro una media hora y la sensación cada vez era mayor…¿Podría ser posible que no estuviera yendo como esperábamos?

-Si, te entiendo… pero ella dijo que era mejor no molestar-resopló.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero algo no anda bien y…-Yuki de repente gritó.

-¡Serena!- y sin más desapareció de nuestra vista ¿Dónde habría ido? Zoi y yo nos miramos.

-¿Crees que la habrá llamado?- me entraron unos intensos escalofríos en la espalda, si de verdad la había llamado es que algo iba mal, así que antes de esperar su respuesta corrí hacía donde estaba.

-¡Darien espera!- gritó Zoi- ¿Crees que si entramos molestemos su sesión? Neherenia dijo que no debíamos entrar.

-Lo sé. pero tengo la sensación que algo anda mal y encima Yuki desapareció tras gritar su nombre- le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Porque crees que la llamaría? -abrió los ojos sorprendido- debemos entrar y averiguar que es… - me paró antes de abrir la puerta.

-Darien… ¿y si no es nada e interrumpimos algo importante?- negué.

-Me importa una mierda- me miró reprobatoriamente- siempre pueden hacerlo de nuevo… pero si nuestros presentimientos son ciertos… debemos ayudarla o por lo menos ver que está todo bien- suspiró derrotado.

-¡Bien vamos!…- me soltó y al abrir la puerta tuve que abrir y cerrar los ojos varias veces… para asimilar lo que veía… La habitación estaba completamente llena de espíritus que rodeaban a alguien… Yuki se veía en medio agarrando a… ¿Ese no era el tipo que secuestró a Serena? ¿Pero como? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque no era una sombra? ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

-Creo que debemos esperar Darien- me dijo Zoi, asentí…

-No sé si podemos pasar por ahí- miré alrededor buscando a Neherenia pero no había rastro de ella…¿Y Serena? Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien en medio de todos estos… ¿Espíritus?

-¡Maldito! ¡No volverás a molestar nunca más! - le gritó Yuki de forma escalofriante… daba más miedo que de costumbre- ¡Serena está conmigo y mientras lo esté nadie se acercará a ella! ¿Lo entiendes?

-¡Suéltame maldita! ¡Ya dije que no me iré!- le sonrió de forma perversa.

-¡No estás en posición de exigir!- de repente hubo una ráfaga de luz que nos cegó… tuve que apartar la mirada… era demasiado brillante para poder mirar directamente, solo podía escuchar a ambos- ¡Ahora te iras de aquí para no volver…

-¡Nunca! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!- gritó con una voz que parecía sacada de ultratumba.

-¡Hasta nunca maldita cosa!- se oyó un grito desgarrador de parte de la sombra que ya no lo era y luego la luz desapareció, al levantar la vista solo estábamos nosotros y… ¿Serena? ¡Mierda! Estaba tirada en el suelo junto a Neherenia.

-¡Joder! ¡Serena!- me acerqué corriendo a ella, se veía un poco pálida pero al tomarle el pulso se encontraba bien…- ¡Menos mal!- me volví a Neherenia que se encontraba desmayada junto a ella ¿Que habría pasado?

-¿Esta bien?- me pregunto Yuki muy preocupada.

-Si, solo desmayada- me volví a ella- ¿Cómo supiste que pasaba algo?

-Ella me llamó- sonrió- estamos más conectadas de lo que creía- rodé los ojos.

-Me alegro…- me fijé en su cuello las marcas de manos se veían mas fuertes ¿Sería posible que..?

-Cuando llegué vi a Neherenia intentando asfixiarla- abrí los ojos con horror, debió de darse cuenta y me explicó- no era ella… estaba poseída por esa cosa- señaló el lugar donde estaba hace unos momentos.

-¿Ya se fue para siempre o solo es temporal?- pregunté, no era muy entendido en nada de esto… debería haber pedido a mi madre que nos acompañara, suspiré, ella es la experta…¡Pero en fin! Ella encogió los hombros.

-No lo sé… lo eché al plano donde debería ir.. . no sé si puede volver…-Supongo que Neherenia nos explicaría mejor.

-¿Y tu? - me entrecerró los ojos ¿no me entendió?- digo que tu ¿porque no te fuiste?- rodó los ojos de nuevo.

-Porque quiero quedarme…- me miró como si fuera algo sin valor- a veces me pregunto que ve ella en ti…- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿que quería decir con eso?

-¡Yuki! No seas grosera- la reprendió Zoi… por lo menos uno de ellos me apoyaba… aunque fuera el de menos carácter, suspiré, Darien debes centrarte.

-¿Qué? ¡Solo digo la verdad!- volvió a encoger los hombros ¿porque me odiaba? ¡Darien mejor ignórala! No servía de nada pelear con ella, ahora vamos a despertar a las chicas… Si era lo mejor…

-Voy a por alcohol y un poco de agua- al verlos mirarme extrañados expliqué- es para despertarlas- asintieron y se quedaron discutiendo mientras iba al baño para traer lo necesario… ¡Dios se portaban como un matrimonio viejo!… Todo el día discutiendo… Aunque papa y mama nunca discutían ¿O será que ya no los veía? Sacudí la cabeza, ahora no era momento de divagar…Cuando volví le puse primero el alcohol a Serena, en cuanto empezó a despertar fui a Neherenia… Ella despertó en seguida…

-¿Qué mierda?- gritó Serena mirando a todos lados- ¿Dónde?- al pararse en nosotros se extrañó de vernos allí, cuando centró su mirada en Neherenia que apenas comenzaba a despertar se levantó rápidamente y me apartó de ella- ¡Cuidado!- la miré extrañado ¿Qué pasaba?

-¡Oh dios me duele mucho la cabeza! - dijo Neherenia nada más abrir los ojos, luego fijo su vista en Serena- ¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?- se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a ella, ella aunque recelosa al principio la dejó acercarse y se relajó de nuevo ¿Qué me había perdido? ¿Era por lo que Yuki me dijo?

-Si… ¿y tu?- asintió apenada.

-Si… y lo siento… no sé como pudo hacerlo, de verdad… había tomado toda clase de precauciones y… - miró alrededor y se veía tan sorprendida como yo- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Yo me hice cargo! - dijo Yuki muy confiada y feliz.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó extrañada- ¿Lo echaste tu sola?- ella solo rodó los ojos.

-Con un poco de ayuda de Serena…- la señaló con el dedo, Serena le entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por eso me encuentro tan mal? - le preguntó algo enojada, Yuki resopló antes de contestar.

-¡Eh, no me culpes! Tu me cediste tu energía… - le alzó una ceja- ¡Era muy fuerte y necesité de mucha para echarlo de un aparada en el culo! - no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas y todos me miraban como si estuviera loco, pero me importaba una mierda… era todo tan surrealista y gracioso a la vez… ¡maldita sea! No podía parar…Seguían mirándome extrañados.

-Creo que iré a cambiarme- dijo Serena después de darme una última mirada… ahí fue cuando me fijé en su atuendo y mi risa se apagó de repente siendo sustituida por otra sensación muy conocida por mi… llevaba un camisón muy corto, transparente y… ¿No llevaba nada debajo? ¡Dios! ¿Como era posible? Tragué grueso… ¡Mierda! Noté como mi miembro despertaba, así que me enderecé y salí de allí como alma que lleva el diablo… Antes de salir pude escuchar las risas de Serena y Yuki ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque me pasaba esto a mi? Miré el reloj, era temprano… ahora la llevaría a comer para cambiar de aires y celebrar que esa cosa se había ido…O al menos eso esperaba… ¡Ni siquiera le pregunté a Neherenia! Me di una palmada en la cara… Luego me aseguraría…

SPOV

No pude evitar reírme cuando vi a Darien huir de esa forma… Pude notar como su miembro estaba listo para mi… Neherenia apartó la vista un poco apenada y sonrojada…Me miré de nuevo, supongo que esta ropa no era para menos…

-Esto… voy a… - dijo todavía mas nerviosa y se levantó rápidamente, mirando todo alrededor… parecía como buscando algo…

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Yuki.

-No… la verdad es que me encuentro muy mareada- la miré fijamente- acompáñame al baño a vestirme- asintió y cuando iba llegando Neherenia me llamó.

-Serena- me volví a ella y su cara no me gustó mucho…- No sé si lo que hizo tu amiga es temporal o no- suspiré derrotada.

-Entonces ¿Hay algo más que hacer?- negó.

-Ahora mismo solo puedo decirte que no esta aquí…- suspiré con alegría ¡Por fin algo bueno!-tal vez no vuelva… solo te lo digo para que estés atenta a cualquier cosa por si acaso- suspiré, cuando lo decía era porque podía ser muy posible… Solo esperaba que Yuki lo devolviera de otra patada en el culo, me reí yo sola, ellas me miraban sorprendidas, así que volví a la conversación de nuevo.

-¿A que te refieres?- rodé los ojos- mi vida ya es como una película de ciencia ficción- Yuki comenzó a reír a carcajadas y tanto Neherenia como yo la miramos como si estuviera loca, no le veía la gracia a todo lo que me sucedía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me miráis así?- le entrecerré los ojos, ella me devolvió la mirada- hace nada tu también te reías sin saber porque- negué… Aunque tenía razón la esquivé como buena policía.

-¿En serio lo preguntas?- asintió todavía escondiendo una sonrisa, nos miró a las 2 y resopló- ¡sois tan aburridas!- me señaló- ha tenido mucha gracia lo que dices y lo sabes… - resoplé, solo quería irme de aquí y olvidar toda esta mierda.

-¡Anda! ¡Vamos al baño que me siento desnuda con esto!- ella me miró de arriba a abajo de una forma que me incomodó un poco.

-Te ves muy bien- dijo mientras me comía con la mirada … tal vez no fuera muy buena idea llevarla conmigo…¡Si, mejor sola!

-¿Sabes qué? - dije muy contenta y palmeando mis manos- ¡Ya me siento mejor!…- me alzó una ceja- así que iré yo sola a cambiarme de ropa… - sin dejarla responder, la dejé y fui al baño…¡Joder! Me encontraba muy mal… Tuve que agarrarme de la puerta para no caer… Cuando estaba mejor, me dirigí al lavabo para coger mis cosas y cambiarme… pero antes de alcanzarlo me dio un ligero mareo… a duras penas alcancé a cogerme del lavabo, esperé que pasara y me enderecé, me cambié lo más rápido que pude y enseguida salí en busca de todos…Pero ¿dónde estaban? La sala estaba ya toda recogida pero no veía a nadie ¿porqué? ¿como habían recogido todo tan rápido?

-¡No deberías estar aquí!- esa voz… me entraron escalofríos solo de escucharlo… -es peligroso, sobre todo ahora- me volví lentamente hacía atrás… estaba segura que desde fuera se vería como a cámara lenta… efectivamente… era él y se hallaba de pie a unos pasos de mi mirándome fijamente… temía lo que me pudiera decir pero que remedio…

-¿Papa?- hacía años que no lo llamaba así, el solo asintió bastante apenado.

-Yo tampoco debería estar aquí- miró alrededor- pero quería advertirte- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿De qué exactamente? - suspiró.

-Tu amiga ha logrado traerlo, pero no te confíes - volvió a mirar a los lados- en este lugar puede atraparte…- abrí los ojos asombrada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo va a atraparme aquí? Siempre que vengo es en sueños… -abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Como había venido aquí despierta?

-Pues el… - justo cuando parecía a punto de explicarme, desapareció de repente… todo se volvió oscuro y escuché su escalofriante risa ¡Maldita sea! Miré alrededor esperando que saliera de donde estaba pero nada…

-Serena… volvemos a vernos… y esta vez no te será tan fácil alejarte de mi… - dijo de forma aterradora, miré alrededor y seguía sin verlo ¿Dónde coño estaba? Lo escuchaba cerca pero no lograba verlo… Así que cerré los ojos concentrándome en mi deseo de despertar y volver pero no funcionaba ¿Porqué demonios no podía volver de nuevo? Me estaba desesperando ¿Porque estaba aquí ? - ¡Vamos a estar juntos un buen tiempo!…- lo escuché justo en mi oído ¡Mierda!

DPOV

Nada más salir fui de nuevo al jardín para tranquilizarme, ya después podríamos dar rienda a la pasión…pero primero la llevaría a comer…Si el postre lo dejaríamos para después… allí me alcanzó enseguida Zoi que se puso junto a mi.

-No le hagas caso a Yuki… - dijo apenado, solo resoplé.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a sus desplantes- rió.

-¡Si, es un hueso duro de roer!…-reímos ambos- yo creo que quiere a Serena demasiado- dijo dejando entrever algo mas. Yo también lo sospechaba desde el principio, pero nunca quise decirlo por no cabrearla más, bastante me odiaba ya…

-Si eso debe ser… -dije sin cerciorar, era mejor dejar el tema correr… después de unos minutos de silencio.

-¿No tienes una sensación extraña?- suspiré, yo las tenía desde antes de llegar y no se iban.

-Desde que llegamos… pero ya parece que todo paso- negó.

-Darien… tengo una extraña sensación ¿Tú no la tienes ?- la verdad es que si… pero tal vez era por lo que ya pasó antes…Pero ya todo había acabado ¿O no?

-Puede que sea por lo que pasó antes – el negó muy seguro.

-No… tengo el presentimiento que es otra cosa… ¡Voy a ver a Serena!…- entonces recordé que debía estar cambiándose.

-¡Espera! ¡Puede estar cambiándose de ropa!- rodó los ojos.

-¡Me vale poco, necesito ver que está bien…- lo miré muy mal, el solo suspiró y me explicó- no la siento Darien- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¿Cómo que no la sientes?- no entendía mucho de la conexión de Serena con ambos.

-No la noto aquí… es algo muy raro… ella siempre está…- seguí mirando alrededor como si esperara encontrarla- Darien esto no está bien- y sin más desapareció dejándome todo preocupado, así que volví donde la había dejado… En la sala se encontraba Neherenia recogiendo todo y Yuki mirando y hablando con ella…Pero en un instante estaba hablando y al siguiente desapareció al igual que Zoi ¿Estarían en el baño? Si Serena no estaba aquí, se suponía que estaba allí cambiándose, la cuestión era…¿Porqué desaparecían ambos así? ¡Maldita sea! Estaba deseando que salieran del baño pero ya…

-¡Darien!- gritaron ambos desde el baño, fui corriendo temiendo lo peor… pero nada me preparó para lo que vi… Serena se hallaba tirada en el suelo y con un enorme charco de sangre en su cabeza… por la postura debió de haberse golpeado en el lavabo…¡Mierda! Si no se encontraba bien ¿Porque no pidió ayuda? Así que actué rápido… llame a una ambulancia…e intenté detener la hemorragia hasta que llegara, ni Zoi ni Yuki se separaron de ella… Neherenia nos ayudó en lo que pudo… pero poco podíamos hacer, ni siquiera nos atrevíamos a moverla por si acaso…

La ambulancia llegó en lo que me parecieron horas, mientras íbamos camino al hospital, llamé a mis padres para que se encargaron de avisar a todos, le expliqué a mi madre todo lo que había sucedido o al menos la parte que conocía…La de Serena no tenía como saber… Solo esperaba que hubiera sido solo un accidente y no hubiera sido… Sacudí la cabeza, el ya no estaba Yuki se encargó de el… Me centré en Serena y no solté su mano en todo el camino hasta llegar al hospital, dónde se la llevaron enseguida a quirófano, no tuve más remedio que hacerlo, me reconfortaba sentir que todavía estaba aquí…Y esperaba que no se fuera nunca.

-¡Voy con ellos y os aviso cualquier cosa!- dijo Yuki muy seria y preocupada, yo solo asentí ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¡Ahora que todo parecía haber terminado!

-Creo que solo fue un desmayo- contestó Zoi junto a mi, nos sentamos en la sala de espera… ya pronto llegarían todos.

-Pero si se encontraba mal ¿porque no pidió ayuda? - suspiré frustrado a la vez que revolvía mi cabello.

-No lo sé, siempre ha sido muy autosuficiente desde que la conocí- Zoi se veía apenado.

-En cierto modo la entiendo- el me miró sorprendido- tuvo una infancia muy difícil – suspiré recordando lo poco que me había contado de la misma…

-Si que la tuvo… ¿Puedes creer que fui el único amigo que tuvo hasta que..?- lo miré alzando una ceja ¿Porque se calló abruptamente? Parecía demasiado apenado ¿Porque sería? Al ver que no decía nada le pregunté directamente.

-¿Porque no terminas la frase?- suspiró y me miró muy serio.

-Esto no quiero que salga de aquí ¿de acuerdo?- asentí con cara extrañada ¿que sería eso tan secreto?

-En el instituto… conoció a un chico del que se enamoró perdidamente… pero el solo jugó con ella… - abrí los ojos sorprendido… no quise interrumpirlo… parecía perdido en los recuerdos de aquellos días- desde entonces es como la conoces- volví a abrir los ojos sorprendido ...ahora entendía un poco más de su comportamiento y su forma de ser… Debió de ser algo muy fuerte para volverla tan dura y fría como se la veía…

-¿Sólo por un hombre se volvió así?- la pregunta salió de mi antes de pensarlo siquiera, el negó.

-No fue solo un hombre para ella, fue su primer amor y le rompió el corazón… estuvo un par de días muy mal…no quería salir a ningún lado… yo estaba muy preocupado- suspiró mirando el techo- pero cuando iba a decirle que se levantara y siguiera adelante pasando del tema…ella sola lo hizo… no sé que pasó esos días, lo único que puedo decirte es que desde entonces es así…- me miró para asegurarse que entendía ¿Como no hacerlo? Así la conocí yo hace nada…Y no la imagino rota por ningún imbécil…

-¿Cómo se llama el tipo?- el me miró muy sorprendido.

-No creo que sea necesario su nombre, solo te diré que lo que le hizo la hizo cambiar para mal…- suspiró negando- desde entonces no se siente digna para tener una familia o siquiera una relación… Nunca supe exactamente que le dijo…Siempre los dejaba solos cuando estaban… - se sonrojó, me imaginaba lo que hacían, pero me embargaba la curiosidad de saber que le hizo el idiota… - pero no debió ser nada bueno para que armara esa coraza que tiene ahora y hace que nada le afecte- me miró fijamente- pero en el fondo sé que no es así- asentí, en lo poco que la conocí pude darme cuenta que se preocupaba por los demás, era una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ella. Al ver el sufrimiento de Zoi, decidí tranquilizarlo.

-Entiendo… trataré de hablar con ella, creo que nuestra amistad avanza en buen camino… tal vez pueda ayudarla- resopló.

-No creo que sea tan fácil, pero puedes intentarlo… -asentí…quería preguntarle más pero fueron llegando todos y no tuve mas remedio que posponer nuestra charla…Estaba muy interesante y quería tenerla con tranquilidad y sin nadie molestando.

Todos estábamos muy preocupados y ansiosos por saber de Serena, llevábamos en la sala espera ya ni recuerdo cuanto y nadie salía a decirnos nada ¿Porqué tardaban tanto? ¿Eso sería bueno o malo? Yuki tampoco había venido, supongo que eso era una buena señal ¿Verdad? Mi cabello debería estar ya para el arrastre de tanto revuelo... Entonces el médico llegó junto a nosotros y su cara no era la mejor…¡Mierda!

-¿Familia de Serena Tsukino?- preguntó muy serio mirándonos a todos.

-¡Nosotros!- gritamos todos a la vez, el asintió.

-Hemos conseguido detener la hemorragia… pero tiene inflamación en la zona golpeada- ¿Que?- ya está fuera de peligro, la hemos subido a planta- todo sonaba muy bien pero…¿Porqué me daba la sensación que algo se me escapaba?

-Doctor ¿Podemos verla?- preguntó Mina.

-Si … pero antes he de decirles que no responde a estímulos…-¿mierda! ¡Lo sabía! Había un pero…

-¿Qué? - grité más fuerte de la cuenta… todos me miraron reprobatoriamente, el médico suspiró y siguió hablando.

-A pesar que todo se ve bien sin contar la pequeña inflamación…No despierta…- suspiró cogiéndose el puente de la nariz con los dedos- ya debería haber reaccionado, suponemos que lo hará a su tiempo…por lo que sólo nos queda esperar y… - el médico siguió hablando pero no escuché nada… ¿Serena estaba en coma? ¿Era eso lo que había querido decir? Pero ¿Porqué? ¿Despertaría? ¡Mierda, tenía que verla y hacerla volver! ¡O tal vez no era verdad y la encontraba totalmente despierta coqueteando con el idiota del médico! Corrí hacía la habitación donde el médico nos dijo que estaba dejando atrás a todos e ignorando los gritos que me llamaban ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que alcanzarla y traerla de vuelta! ¡Serena tenía que despertar como fuera!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, en especial a Maryels, Lita Welligtong y Rusty por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas y besos desde España!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Actualizo cada 10/12 días***


	14. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

SPOV

¡Maldita sea! ¿Que era este sitio? No se parecía en nada al lugar donde siempre veía a mi abuela… Pero lo que estaba claro es que no estaba en mi plano físico ¿Y papa? Tampoco se veía por ningún lado. Miré todo a mi alrededor ignorando la molesta presencia junto a mi ¿Como era posible que estuviera en este lugar? Era igual que el salón de Neherenia, pero sin ninguna puerta o salida ¡Mierda! El estaba ahí de pie a escasos metros de mi y se riéndose sin parar.

-¿Pensaste que iba a ser tan fácil librarte de mi?- suspiré cansada- tu amiga lo hizo bien, pero yo fui mas listo- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - siguió riendo sin parar y después de tomarse su tiempo de parar, nótese el sarcasmo, contestó a mi pregunta.

-Pues ya que vas a estar aquí conmigo te diré que tu amiga- me miró haciéndose el interesante- me desterró a este lugar del que no puedo salir- me alzó una ceja- pero no tuvo en cuenta que en tu estado – me señaló - yo también podía traerte- abrió los brazos y señaló todo el alrededor- ¡Bienvenida a mi nuevo … - volvió a darme esa escalofriante sonrisa- nuestro nuevo hogar!- ¿Había dicho lo que había entendido? ¿Estaba aquí atrapada con él para siempre? ¡No podía ser!

-¡Ni hablar!- grité bastante enojada- ¡Voy a salir de este lugar!- el seguía riendo sin parar- ¡Encontraré la forma! ¡Ya lo verás! ¡Como sea lo haré! - el me ignoró totalmente mientras que yo daba vueltas alrededor intentando buscar la manera de escapar. Pero no encontraba nada… Solo se veían paredes, ni una mísera puerta o ventana… Estuve intentándolo bastante rato hasta que me di por vencida y me senté en el suelo de la esquina de la habitación más alejada del él.

-¡Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mi - volvió a sonreír- pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos aquí!

¡Mierda! Cerré los ojos y golpeé la pared con mi cabeza ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Debía de encontrar la forma de volver… ¿Pero como? No sabía como ni porqué estaba allí ¿Que habría pasado con mi cuerpo ? ¿Estaría dormida? Negué con la cabeza, no creía, si estaba atrapada aquí no sería nada bueno… Volví a mirar alrededor, no parecía ser el cielo así que muerta no podía estar… ¿Estaría en coma? Seguramente fuera eso… Pero ¿Porque? ¿Sería muy grave? ¿Por cuanto tiempo?¡Oh dios! Si de verdad lo estaba, quería decir que mi estancia en este lugar podía durar mas de lo que me gustaría!

¡Serena piensa! Debía hacerlo y rápido ¡Estaba segura que este no era mi lugar! No era posible… En el fondo necesitaba saber que no era mi hora… Aunque tal vez, llegó…Negué, no podía ser que mereciera estar en un lugar como este! ¡Y sobre todo con un monstruo como ese! Aunque tal vez llegó y el solo me desvió de mi lugar…

-No te hagas ilusiones con salir de aquí- lo miré enojada y el solo se quedó serio mirándome cruzado de brazos -No permitiré a nadie entrar- rió de forma perversa- y tu nunca encontrarás la forma de salir - dijo muy firme… Pero eso me dio una pista… Sin darse cuenta me había dicho que había una forma de salir… Solo debía encontrarla y…Entonces escuché su voz…

-¡ _Serena_ … _por favor vuelve!… -_ esa voz… ¡Era Darien! Me levanté sobresaltada ¡Estaba 100 por 100 segura! ¡No podía confundirlo con nadie más! Estaba segura que si seguía su voz, encontraría la forma de salir de aquí… El me miraba extrañado, seguro que se preguntaría que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué piensas tanto?- lo ignoré y seguí concentrándome en su voz y su procedencia… Me levanté y la seguí, conforme me acercaba al lugar del que procedía la pared se fue disolviendo dando paso a una luz cegadora… Sonreí para mis adentros ¡Estaba segura que era el camino correcto! Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, me volví atrás para asegurarme y solo veía oscuridad… - ¿Dónde te crees que vas?- gritó fuera de sí, al volverme pude ver como corría hacía mi- ¡Vuelve aquí!- cuando estuvo cerca intentó cogerme del brazo, pero al meterlo en la luz donde me encontraba lo retiró enseguida… Al darme cuenta de lo que pasaba le sonreí con suficiencia.

-¡Me voy a casa!- le dije mirándolo a los ojos- ¡Y tu te pudrirás en este lugar solo y abandonado!

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Nunca te dejare ir! ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí!- ahora si me enfade.

-¿Por mi culpa? ¡Si no hubieras matado a nadie, estarías muy feliz en tu casa!- resopló apartando la vista.

-¡Ya te dije que no era mi culpa… ellos no debieron venir!- negué con la cabeza, bien dicen que los locos nunca lo reconocen… ¡Y que gran verdad! Este espécimen que tenía a mi alcance lo corroboraba.

-Espero que tu estadía en este lugar te haga recapacitar todo el mal que has hecho… Tanto a los que no están como a sus allegados… - el volvió a mirarme enfadado.

-¡Nunca! ¿Me oíste? ¡Desde el momento que llegaron a mi eran mías y eso nadie lo va a cambiar!- sonrió con melancolía- Yo las amaba pero ellas no me correspondían…- ahora me miró enojado de nuevo- ¡Ese fue su castigo! - suspiré negando.

-¡Estas peor de lo que creía! - le grité enojada, después de eso me volví de nuevo a la luz y seguí mi camino, ignorando sus gritos y amenazas…Si lo que contó era verdad, ya no tendría que darme más problemas…Ahora necesitaba volver, para eso tenía seguir su voz y así llegar a Darien…

DPOV

Llegué a su habitación prácticamente sin aliento después de tanto correr y al entrar en su habitación, ahí estaba el idiota del médico ¡Maldita sea! ¡Es que hoy no me podía salir nada bien! Estaba demasiado cerca de ella… Nada más entrar me miró de mala manera.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó de una forma que no me gustó nada ¿Que se creía este medicucho de quinta? Así que le contesté de igual forma.

-¡He venido a ver a Serena!- sonrió de lado.

-Entiendo ¿Eres su compañero, verdad?- asentí y me quedé con ganas de decirle que era algo mas… ¿De dónde salió eso? Negué ¡Darien Chiba no tenia novias! Entonces… ¿Porque me quedé con ganas de decirle que lo era? Sacudí la cabeza para salir de mi ensimismamiento - esta bien, te dejaré a solas con ella, tengo cosas que hacer- le acarició la cabeza de forma demasiado íntima para mi gusto ¿Porqué coño tenía que hacer eso? ¡Era médico! ¡No debería estar toqueteando a sus pacientes! Y mucho menos estando inconscientes… Después de eso salió y por fin pude respirar tranquilo ¡Odiaba a ese hombre con todas mis fuerzas!

Cuando me tranquilicé de lo que me hacía sentir el idiota me acerqué a ella, se veía tan débil ahí en la cama… Mis instintos me ganaron y enseguida la abracé como pude y con unas ganas de llorar enormes le rogué.

-¡Serena por favor, vuelve!… No puedes dejarme… Digo dejarnos así. Te necesitamos con nosotros aquí, sana y salva… Sobre todo ahora que esa cosa ya no está para molestarnos… - me quedé un rato en silencio abrazado a ella…¡Lo que daría porque despertara de nuevo aunque fuera para mandarme bien lejos!…

-Darien… -¿Qué? Me pareció escuchar el suave murmullo de su voz … Pero no era posible… ¿O si?- Darien… -¿Otra vez? ¿Lo estaría imaginando o..?

-¡Joder Chiba! ¡Vas a asfixiarla! ¿Quieres dejar de apretarle el cuello?- gritó Yuki junto a mi y del mismo susto la solté y me eché atrás.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- le recriminé- ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- ella solo rodó los ojos.

-¡Eres tan idiota!- iba a gritarle unas cuantas cosas cuando me interrumpió otra voz mucho más agradable.

-Darien, no le hagas caso… - la miré para cerciorarme y efectivamente ¡Estaba despierta! Ahora si que se me saltaron un par de lágrimas traviesas y volví a abrazarla de nuevo.

-¡Serena, menos mal! - rió y su risa me sonó a música.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- me separé de ella para verla mejor- ¡Joder como me duele la cabeza!

-Te golpeaste con el lavabo cuando fuiste al baño- ahora la miré enojado- ¿Si te sentías mal porque no pediste ayuda?- se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza.

-¡Eso! Me dijiste que estabas bien y que no hacía falta que te acompañara- dijo Yuki.

-Así me pareció que era… pero como veis no me encontraba tan bien como creía… - suspiré frustrado.

-La próxima vez no te confíes y solo dejanos ayudarte- ella me miró fijamente y sonrió… Algo en mi se revolvió con ese simple gesto… ¿Qué podría ser?

-Lo tendré en cuenta Darien, gracias por todo- ahora se volvió a Yuki – a ti también- le guiñó el ojo- creo que donde mandaste a ese monstruo ya no podrá volver- suspiré de alivio.

-¿Entonces lo hice bien?- Serena le volvió a asentir- ¡Me alegro mucho Serena! - la abrazó y al separarse se quedó pensativa cogiéndose la barbilla- ¡Voy a decirle a Zoi, se alegrará mucho!

-¡Esta bien!… Necesito un momento a solas con Darien… ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?- volvió a guiñar y sonrió de una forma que daba miedo…

-¡Hecho!- y desapareció… Me acerqué a ella pensando que iba a decirme algo importante pero me cogió de los cabellos y me acercó a su cara besándome con pasión…¡Dios, como lo echaba de menos! Entonces el ambiente se volvió más caliente… Metiendo sus manos en mi…

-¡Joder, Darien! ¡Te necesito ya!- lo había intuido pero no podía olvidar su situación… Así que con mucho trabajo la aparté de mi, a pesar que yo también me moría de ganas de follarla pero…Ella me miraba entre sorprendida y extrañada.

-Serena, no creo que sea conveniente… Acabas de despertar de un coma y…

-¡Darien estoy bien!- volvió a acercarme a ella, quedándose a escasos milímetros de mi rostro- ¡Y te deseo… - me mordió ligeramente el labio- Ahora… - ¡Joder que era caliente! Pero necesitaba asegurarme del todo antes de dejarme llevar…

-Serena ¿Estás segura? - rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿No te parece que lo esté?- negué resoplando.

-No es eso, es que me parece raro que después de despertar de un coma lo primero que pienses es en sexo…- ella rió.

-Puede…- alzó los hombros- pero ya sabes que no soy nada normal- sonreí.

-¡Y eso me encanta!- me devolvió la sonrisa y me coloqué sobre ella- si follar es lo que quieres lo haremos… - nos besamos y dejamos llevar por la pasión… Sin olvidar en ningún momento el lugar en el que estábamos, por eso solo le alcé el camisón para dejar sus pechos a mi alcance y yo me bajé los pantalones lo justo para tener movilidad y comodidad para hacerlo.

-¡Joder Darien! ¡Hazlo ya!- me insistió y cumplí sus deseos penetrándola de golpe… ¡Dios , esto se sentía tan bien! Ella emitió un gemido tan fuerte que temí que nos escucharan, así que la besé para acallar sus gemidos…No quería que me corrieran, no sabía el porque pero por sus reacciones cualquiera diría que llevaba meses sin nada de sexo cuando apenas llevaba unas horas… ¡Para mi era perfecto! Yo también me moría de ganas, solo que me gustaría que fuera mas íntimo y así poder hacerlo lentamente y sin temer que nos interrumpieran… Pero ya la disfrutaría en otra ocasión.

-¡Serena!- estaba muy cerca, quería que llegáramos juntos así que cuando estaba por correrme le di un ligero apretón su clítoris que hizo que nos corriéramos ambos a la vez… Y aunque hubiera deseado estar más tiempo así, me levanté rápidamente, tapándola a ella y colocándome yo la ropa también. Ella todavía seguía recuperándose del orgasmo.

-¡Eso ha sido increíble!- me dijo sonriendo- Y lo necesita mucho- sonreí de lado.

-Me alegro de haber sido yo el que estuviera aquí entonces- le guiñé el ojo en complicidad, ella se quedó un poco sorprendida… Solo de recordar que hubiera sido el idiota del médico…

-Darien… - dijo algo apenada, cosa rara en ella- creo que no me has entendido yo… - parecía muy decidida a decir algo importante, pero cuando iba a hablar de nuevo entraron todos por la puerta… Y como es normal, se sorprendieron y alegraron tanto de verla despierta que la tuvieron ocupada el resto del tiempo y me recriminaron el hecho de no decir nada…Y ya no tuvimos oportunidad de volver a hablar… Y me quedó la duda del ¿Qué me quería decir? Y lo más importante… ¿Sobre qué?…

SPOV

¡Oh dios! Todavía estaba temblando por el increíble orgasmo con Darien cuando vinieron todos a interrumpir…¡Mierda! Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle las gracias y decirle que era más que un polvo para mi…Lo necesitaba, tanto agradecerle como decirle lo especial que era para mi… Si no fuera por él y nuestra íntima relación, no creo que hubiera podido encontrar el camino de vuelta. Darien se había convertido en un buen amigo y esperaba tenerlo siempre junto a mi… Suspiré algo triste… Ahora que ya no había peligro volvería a su casa y yo… Sacudí la cabeza, no podía pensar en eso ahora, estaban todos aquí para verme y por lo que podía apreciar muy preocupados…Así que dejé el tema de Darien a un lado y estuve hablando con todos, cuando terminó el horario de visitas solo podía quedarse 1 persona… Y ahí empezó el debate…

-¡Yo lo haré!- dijo Mina muy decidida.

-¿Porque mejor no me quedo yo?- dijo Seiya de repente y me sorprendió mucho…

-No hace falta que te molestes, es mi hermana y me quedaré encantada guapo- le guiñó el ojo y el los rodó.

-No es molestia Mina- me sonrió- para mi es un placer poder quedarme al cargo - le devolví la sonrisa y entonces la tos de Darien nos interrumpió.

-¿Porqué no me quedo yo?- dijo también, aunque desearía que lo hiciera… Había estado todo el día conmigo y necesitaba descansar… A Mina la esperaba el pesado de Yaten así que lo decidí.

-Lo mejor es que se quede Seiya- tanto Mina como Darien me miraron entrecerrando los ojos, así que les expliqué- Darien tu necesitas descansar y tu Mina debes de ir con Yaten- ambos asintieron, pero ninguno estaba conforme con mi decisión.

-¡Pero Sere! Soy tu hermana no puedo irme y dejarte… - negué.

-No me dejas, estoy bien… solo me duele la cabeza un poco…Además seguro que pronto me dan de alta y así volveré a recuperar mi vida- volví a mirar a Darien- así aprovecharé de hablar con tu hermano- asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Sabes que no me importa descansar un poco aquí?- negué.

-Lo sé, pero… - de repente nos interrumpió la persona que menos esperaba.

-También puedo hacerlo yo…- dijo mama, me sorprendí tanto por el hecho que se ofreciera como por no pensar en ella como una opción… A pesar de estar presente, ni siquiera la tuve en cuenta… Supongo que todo lo ocurrido estos años me habían pasado factura… ¡No la deseaba conmigo y menos a solas!… ¿De que hablaría? Sería demasiado incómodo para ambas…El hecho de habernos acercado tras la muerte de papa no implica que seamos cercanas.

-Mama prefiero que lo haga Seiya- ella bajó la vista apenada mientras que Seiya se veía muy sonriente y le entrecerré los ojos, todavía recordaba lo que decía de mi junto a Haruka… Ya lo hablaría con él y lo pondría en su sitio, para que se les quitaran las ganas de hablar de mi a mis espaldas y mucho menos a decir que necesitaba ayuda de un loquero ¡Malditos idiotas!

-Si señora, yo me quedaré hoy y ya mañana si quiere lo hace usted- le dijo con intención de animarla, ella negó triste, sabía que me incomodaba y era lo mejor.

-No, lo mejor será que me vaya… - Artemis me miró recriminándome pero solo le rodé los ojos… ¡No pensaría que después de todo lo vivido iba a ser como si nada! Pero por su gesto seguro que me esperaba una buena regañina en cuanto me pillara a solas.

Cuando se fueron todos y solo quedamos Darien, Seiya y yo… Se volvió a ambos y pidió hablar conmigo a solas.

-Seiya ¿Te importa dejarme un momento con Serena?- el asintió.

-Si, iré mientras por algo de comer- luego se volvió a mi- ¿Quieres algo bombom?

-Si, traeme un bocadillo y un jugo- sonrió y se fue, en cuanto lo hizo Darien se acercó a mi y me besó intensamente dejándome sin aliento.

-Serena, me gustaría saber porque has elegido a Seiya para quedarse- me dijo algo dolido.

-Darien, es solo porque necesitas descansar y también necesito hablar de algo con el- suspiró.

-Pensé que nosotros también…- asentí ¿Le decía ahora? Al ver su triste mirada decidí hacerlo.

-Darien…- le cogí las manos y lo miré a los ojos- quiero que sepas que eres muy especial para mi- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa- eres mi mejor amigo- resoplé- y no he tenido ninguno aparte de Zoi…- su cara era algo indescriptible, no sabía explicar si era bueno o malo.

-Si, también te veo como una buena amiga- ahora se acercó más para besarme, después de otro intenso beso- y con derechos que es lo mejor- no pude evitar reír.

-Si… eso que no falte- volvimos a reír y en ese momento entró Diamante muy sonriente, interrumpiendo nuestra charla… Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver a Darien, al igual que le pasó a Darien. Los miré alternadamente ¿Qué pasaba entre ellos? ¿Me había perdido algo?

-¡Hola preciosa!- se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios- Me han dicho que estás bien y quise pasar a asegurarme.

-Si, eso parece, solo me duele la cabeza un poco pero estoy bien- se sentó junto a mi del otro lado que estaba Darien.

-Luego puedo hacerte un chequeo mas exhaustivo si quieres… - dijo en un tono demasiado revelador, sonriendo, guiñándome un ojo y mirando de reojo a Darien.

-¡Mira imbécil, solo te lo diré una vez!- gritó Darien enojado y salté antes que dijeran algo fuera de lugar.

-Diamante, no creo que sea momento de esta conversación- le recrimine con la mirada y el suspiró rodando los ojos.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, me gustaría saber cuando podemos hablar de lo nuestro- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Lo nuestro? ¿De que hablaba?

-No sé a que refieres- el me alzó una ceja.

-¿No sabes o no quieres que el sepa?- señaló a Darien que se encontraba como en shock…¿De verdad creía que lo nuestro era algo más que polvos ocasionales?

-¡El hecho que hayamos follado no es incumbencia de nadie solo nuestra!- lo señalé con el dedo muy enojada- ¡Y puedes irte olvidando de repetir con esa actitud!- el me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Vas a cambiarme por éste?- señaló despectivamente a Darien.

-¡No tengo que cambiar a nadie por nadie porque solo sois amigos y ya está!- le entrecerré los ojos- Pero si tengo que elegir me quedaré con el…- señalé a Darien- eso no lo dudes- el hizo cara de me importa bien poco y siguió hablando.

-¡Será mejor que me vaya y hablemos en otro momento!- volvió a señalarme- recuerda que tenemos pendiente una salida- le alcé una ceja.

-¿No me oíste?- ¿Era lento o se hacía?- y entonces Darien volvió a hablar enojado.

-¡Eso imbécil, será mejor que te largues si no quieres que te reporte por acosar a una paciente!- gritó y Diamante se encaró con el igual de enojado.

-¿Qué pretendes con eso idiota?- esto no estaba bien… Como siguieran así iban a irse a los golpes, así que iba a llamar mentalmente a Zoi para que me ayudara, era más sensato que Yuki… Ella ¡Dios sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer con ambos! Pero antes de hacerlo entró Seiya como caído del cielo y los interrumpió en su pelea de machos.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- ambos lo miraron sin contestar, así que hablé yo.

-Diamante será mejor que te vayas- el me miró de mala manera y se fue sin decir nada no sin antes darles otra igual tanto a Seiya como a Darien.

-¿Qué te pasa Darien?- le recriminó Seiya a Darien.

-¡Ese imbécil que… - en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y se calló abruptamente, se quedó pensativo unos segundos y sin más dijo- ¡Mejor me voy!- tras lo cual salió por la puerta bastante enojado sin mirar atrás. Seiya se volvió a mi extrañado.

-¿Qué le pasó?- negué.

-Diamante fue un imbécil y se molestó- suspiró.

-Siempre ha sido muy temperamental- resoplé.

-Si tu lo dices, lo conoces mejor que yo- asintió dudoso.

-A veces lo dudo…- dijo y se quedó pensativo mirando hacía la puerta, seguro que andaba perdido en sus recuerdos, así que al ver la bolsa en su mano decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Esa es mi comida?- me sonrió y me la pasó.

-Si- me la dio- espero que te guste.

-Gracias- me dispuse a comer y el se sentó a mi lado.

-Serena, hay algo importante que me gustaría hablar contigo- asentí.

-Puedes decirme lo que quieras- el aunque dudoso al final me miró a los ojos muy serio y me preguntó.

-¿Tu y Darien?- le alcé una ceja- ¿Son algo más que amigos?- suspiré ¿Qué le decía? Realmente, lo mío con Darien no era una simple amistad… Pero era complicado, así que como el también era un buen amigo decidí ser sincera.

-Se puede decir que si- asintió triste.

-Entiendo- al verlo triste lo cogí del brazo para que me mirara.

-Seiya, tu también eres un gran amigo… Y… - entonces me besó, fue un beso intenso, pero no me hizo encenderme como Darien… Así que lo aparté con delicadeza- Seiya no creo que sea el momento de esto.

-Si tienes razón- se levantó algo desanimado- voy por un café ¿Quieres uno?- negué.

-Mejor que no, quiero dormir un rato- asintió y después de darme una última mirada salió en busca del café…Me sentía mal y no sabía porque… ¿Me habría afectado más de lo que pensaba mi estancia en aquel lugar? Por lo que pude ver apenas fueron unas horas… Gracias a Darien pude volver… Tal vez… Sacudí la cabeza, no podía ser que el quisiera una relación y mucho menos conmigo…La abuela no debió decirme nada…Me recosté frustrada en la cama.

-¿Estás bien Sere?- me preguntó Zoi, se sentó junto a mi y me miraba muy preocupado.

-No lo sé… Me siento rara- el asintió.

-Supongo que después del golpe es normal- resoplé y negué.

-El hecho que no reaccionara no fue culpa del golpe- el abrió los ojos sorprendido- ese maldito me encerró en el lugar donde Yuki lo mandó- reí y el me miraba muy extrañado.

-¿Eso te parece gracioso?- negué.

-Lo gracioso es que estoy segura que no puede volver… lo que no sé es si puede volver a llevarme- dije ya un poco mas preocupada.

-No deberías haberte quedado sola- resoplé.

-Soy grandecita para andar con niñeras…

-¡Esta bien! Solo quiero que sepas que nos tienes para lo que quieras- asentí y ahora se puso mas serio -Serena quería hablar contigo sobre algo importante…- ahora se mostraba avergonzado, muy raro- le conté a Darien lo que pasó con tu ya sabes quién- abrí los ojos sorprendida y un tanto enojada.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- alzó las manos al aire para que me tranquilizara.

-No le dije quien era solo lo que pasó- me revolví el pelo desesperada.

-¡No quería que nadie lo supiera!- le entrecerré los ojos- Ya sabes que le di su merecido- el suspiró y no dijo más… A ese cabrón le hice comerse sus palabras… Y lo volvería a hacer si lo tuviera delante… Su suerte es que esta trabajando lejos… ¡Es increíble que estudiáramos lo mismo! Pero debido a su puesto ya no tendría que preocuparme...Estaba demasiado lejos para molestarme…

-Lo sé, pero quería que Darien entendiera tu comportamiento…- le alcé una ceja, Zoi siempre tan dramático.

-¿A qué te refieres?- suspiró avergonzado.

-¡Ya lo sabes muy bien!- lo miré enojada.

-¡No lo sé! ¡El hecho que disfrute el sexo no es un delito! - el me entrecerró los ojos.

-No lo es, pero si lo hicieras siempre con el mismo sería mejor- ¡Siempre tan santurrón, resoplé.

-¿Para qué? No estoy hecha para estar con una persona… Ni creo que lo esté nunca…

-Serena… Deberías hablar con Darien sobre esto… - ¿Que quería decir con eso?- estoy convencido que con su ayuda lo superarás- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Porque te empeñas tanto en que lo hable con el y no con otro? Además no es ningún problema- me crucé de brazos decidida y el negó.

-Porque aunque me gustaría que fuera con Seiya… - resoplé frustrada- creo que empiezas a sentir algo por Darien y …-¡Lo sabía! ¡Me quería buscar pareja! ¿Que yo estaba…? ¡Dios me puse muy nerviosa ¡Eso no podía ser!

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Yo no estoy sintiendo nada por Darien!- grité mas de la cuenta debido a mi estado y justo en ese momento entró de nuevo Seiya que me miraba entre sorprendido y aliviado.

-¡Vaya, me alegro de saberlo!- miró alrededor- Aunque me parece que no hablabas conmigo- me sonrojé bastante y tras pasarme las manos por la cara le contesté.

-No, lo siento, hablaba con Zoi…

-Entiendo- se sentó junto a mi y se puso a tomarse el café… Entonces para romper el tenso silencio decidí preguntar por lo que escuché de su conversación con Haruka.

-Seiya- el me miró expectante- ¿Tu en verdad crees que necesito ir a un loquero?- abrió los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué?¡No! ¿Porqué dices eso?- rodé los ojos.

-Os escuché a Haruka y a ti hablándolo anoche cuando llegaba a casa- bajó la vista avergonzado.

-Solo pensábamos que estabas deprimida por lo de tu padre y que necesitarías ir a un psicólogo para mejorar- suspiré ¡Odiaba a todos esos! Para mi eran todos iguales. Debía explicar mi comportamiento durante esos días para que no me tomara por loca.

-Solo estaba tratando de averiguar algo...Siento haber estado ausente y rara durante esos días yo… - se levantó y volvió a acercarse a mi.

-Lo entiendo Serena- me acarició el cabello y tras mirarme intensamente a los ojos volvió a besarme, esta vez de forma más lenta y mas tierna… Me dejé llevar… Pero cuando metí las manos en su cabello y noté que no era Darien volví a enfriarme ¡Mierda! ¿Qué coño me pasaba? Por segunda vez tuve que apartarlo y volvió a darme esa mirada de pena… ¡Maldita sea! No quería hacerlo sentir mal pero… Algo me pasaba, no me calentaba lo suficiente para hacerlo…

-Seiya… - el se separó de nuevo y volvió a darme una mirada dolida.

-Esta bien lo entiendo- me sonrió triste y volvió a sentarse en la silla junto a mi cama.

Estuvimos en en un tenso silencio hasta que me quedé dormida enseguida…

DPOV

¡Joder, no había pegado ojo en toda la noche imaginando a Serena y a Seiya juntos! Me revolví el cabello y salpiqué todo el cristal de gotas ¿Porqué coño me pasaba esto? Me miré al espejo del baño… Todavía estaba mojado después de la ducha que tuve que darme para poder despejar mi mente y mi cuerpo…Lo mejor era ir allí cuanto antes, así que terminé de secarme y me vestí. Cuando estuve listo fui directo al hospital… Tuve que ir temprano, antes de entrar al trabajo… Como no fuera hoy tampoco, a papa le daría algo y con razón…

Llegué enseguida al hospital y corrí hacía su habitación esperando no encontrarme ninguna mala sorpresa… ¡No sé de donde me salía lo propio con ella! ¡Si solo eramos amigos! O más bien follamigos… Entonces ¿Porqué me molestaba el hecho que follara con alguien más?

Justo cuando estaba en la puerta me entró el pánico… Aun así tome aire, fuerza de mi interior y entré con algo de miedo… Suspiré de alivio al ver que estaban ambos dormidos… Seiya en el sillón y ella en la cama… No estaban juntos… ¡No entendía porque eso me aliviaba bastante!

Tenía que hablar con ella para aclarar esto… ¡Me estaba volviendo loco!… Y sobre todo quería saber que es lo que pasó con ese idiota que la hizo cambiar… Si fuera por mi ahora mismo iría y lo mataría de un buen…

-¿Qué haces ahí parado como un gilipollas? - me preguntó la molesta voz de Yuki y la miré malamente.

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que insultarme?- alzó los hombros.

-¡Me parece divertido! Y además no me gustas para Serena- dijo tan tranquila como si eso explicara algo y suspiré.

-Eso deberá decidirlo ella ¿No crees?- rió.

-Yo como su amiga, puedo darle mi apoyo u opinión ¿No crees?- me devolvió la pregunta en tono sarcástico… ¡Juro que si no estuviera muerta la hubiera matado yo!… ¡Era insoportable! ¿No podía parecerse a Zoi?

-¿Qué hablan ustedes 2?- preguntó Serena, al mirarla todavía se estaba desperezando de su sueño… Supongo que nuestra disputa la había despertado.

-Nada- dije quitándole importancia- lo mismo de siempre- rodé los ojos y ella rió.

-Yuki debes aprender a ser mas tolerante con los demás- le aconsejó Serena y ella rodó los ojos.

-¡Y lo soy!– le alcé ambas cejas y ella alzó los hombros rodando los ojos- ¡Solo me pasa con los idiotas como tu!- iba a contestar pero Serena se me adelantó.

-¡Yuki! ¡Comportate!- suspiró.

-¡Oh esta bien! ¡Iré a dar una vuelta en lo que os dais arrumacos!- hizo el gesto de vomitar y desapareció.

-Siento su comportamiento tan infantil- me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado.

-No importa, ya me estoy acostumbrando- rió y me quedé embobado mirándola… ¡Era tan hermosa!

-No te creo… Se nota que te molesta y te saca de quicio… - no la dejé terminar de hablar, al ver sus labios me apetecía besarla y no me contuve de hacerlo… Nos perdimos en el mismo tocando más de lo permitido debido al lugar y la presencia de alguien más… Pero en ese momento me importaba una mierda… Cuando estábamos por perder el control una tos molesta nos sacó de nuestra burbuja…

-¡Buenos días Darien! - dijo Seiya sin mucho ánimo y reprochándome con la mirada mi comportamiento, lo ignoré y le hablé como si nada.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Dormiste bien?- asintió sin mucho ánimo.

-Si, pude descansar bien gracias…- entonces entró el médico de Serena.

-¡Veo que mi paciente ya despertó!- se centró en Serena ¡Otro idiota más que cayó bajo sus encantos!- Si no les importa tengo que hacerle un chequeo para darle el alta- nos invitó amablemente a salir y lo hicimos de mala gana, una vez fuera Seiya se volvió a mi enojado.

-¡No puedo creer que en su estado intentes follártela Darien!- le alcé una ceja.

-Por si no te diste cuenta fuimos ambos no yo solo- suspiró.

-Pero eso no quita que tu pudieras apartarla por su bien- rodé los ojos.

-¿Tu lo harías?- le entrecerré los ojos- O mas bien ¿Lo hiciste anoche?- agachó la vista avergonzado.

-Ella lo hizo por mi…- abrí los ojos muy asombrado ¿Serena lo había rechazado? - no me mires así…

-Lo siento, no era mi intención es solo que me sorprendió mucho.

\- Si lo sé- alzó los hombros- supongo que después de todo no soy más que un amigo para ella- yo resoplé.

-Ambos lo somos- el me alzó ambas cejas.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu!- lo miré expectante- Darien si no hubiera tosido antes- dijo señalando a la puerta de la habitación- seguramente el médico os hubiera pillando follando cuando entró- no pude evitar reír.

-Si, tienes razón… Serena es muy ardiente- dije divertido.

-Pero ahora parece que solo contigo- lo miré muy sorprendido.

-¿Tu crees? - aunque lo dudaba, en mi interior estaba dando saltos de alegría -A mi no me ha dicho nada especial que me haga pensar en eso… - dije quitándole importancia, sabía lo que sentía por ella, el negó con la cabeza.

-Ni falta que hace… Se nota a leguas que eres especial para ella- se pasó la mano por la cara y me dio una mirada muy firme y decidida -Pero mientras que no seáis más que amigos no dejaré de intentar enamorarla- aunque algo dentro de mi se removió con su advertencia ¿Que podía decir? Serena y yo no teníamos ninguna relación, ni la queríamos…Así que era libre para Seiya y para todos… ¡Vaya mierda! ¿Porqué coño me molestaba eso si yo estaba en las mismas? Le contesté muy sincero.

-No creo que lleguemos a ser algo más- el volvió a entrecerrarme los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que no la quieres?- ¿Qué? Su pregunta me dejó en shock y sin saber que decir- Porque dejame decirte que si es así, será mejor que busques otra para follar y me dejes mostrarle mi amor y poder enamorarla- me asombró su decisión y firmeza ¿Podría ser capaz de sentir amor por ella? ¿Podría dejarla libre y que follara con alguien más? No estaba seguro de lo que sentía… Lo único que tenía claro es que no la dejaría nunca…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en especial a Maryels, MAYILU, Lita Wellingtong y Rusty por comentar en el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas, os lo agradezco de corazón!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	15. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

SPOV

Cuando hubieron salido ambos el médico se acercó a mi, aunque su mirada me hacía ver lo que deseaba también había algo más… Se puso a ver algunos aparatos, apuntando varias cosas en su carpeta y a continuación se sentó junto a mi, yo lo miraba extrañada y suspiró antes de hablar.

-Sé lo que haces…- dijo al fin y abrí los ojos sorprendida, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- me miró de lado antes de seguir.

-A lo de los fantasmas y todo eso…- suspiré rendida, toda mi vida evitando hacer de mi vida un circo mediático y ahora todo sale a la luz ¡Mierda!- ¡Lo siento, no quería incomodarte!- me miró apenado, seguramente mi cara debía mostrar lo que sentía, pero no era por el y me apresuré a decírselo.

-No es por ti… Es que no me gusta que mi vida sea de interés de nadie- sonrió y yo lo acompañé.

-Te entiendo…- me cogió una mano, un contacto demasiado íntimo para un doctor, pero no me causaba incomodidad- si te digo esto es porque tengo un problema de esa índole en casa- me miró más apenado todavía y resoplé.

-No soy cazadora de fantasmas o algo así si es lo que crees- dije cruzándome de brazos algo mosqueada, el me miró sonriendo y lo miré mal.

-Lo siento, me ha hecho gracia…- dijo intentando esconder la risa… Estuve un rato esperando, ya cuando por fin se calmó siguió explicando… - Verás, cuando compré mi casa me contaron una historia algo siniestra sobre el anterior propietario…No te tomé importancia, antes no creía en estas cosas… Pero después de lo que he experimentado y visto estos meses…- muchas vueltas le estaba dando al tema.

-¿Quieres ir al grano?- le pregunté ya un poco nerviosa ¡No entendía porque le daba tantas vueltas a lo mismo!

-¡Esta bien! Necesito que investigues si en realidad hay muertos en mi casa, y con ello no me refiero solo a fantasmas, sino a cadáveres enterrados en ella- dijo al fin y me quedé muda de la impresión.

-¿Cadáveres? ¿Porque debería haberlos?- suspiró.

-Según me contaron, esa casa perteneció a un asesino en serie, lo cogieron, murió antes de ir a juicio y nunca se encontraron los cadáveres ni se supo cuantos exactamente había… - lo interrumpí.

-¿Y porque crees que están allí?

-Por las señales que me han mandado desde ella… - no estaba entendiendo nada.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- miró al suelo un momento, luego me pasó su teléfono móvil y me quedé con cara de ¿What?

-¡Miralo!- dijo rodando los ojos, lo cogí y lo miré extrañada, solo era un móvil, muy bonito pero con nada especial, al ver mi mirada me alzó la ceja-¡Pero encendido, no por fuera!- dijo como si fuera obvio, ahora la que rodaba los ojos era yo ¡Como si fuera adivina!

-De acuerdo - lo hice y en la pantalla salía una imagen mía, lo miré muy mal- ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- rodó los ojos.

-No paran de llegarme- se acercó a mostrarme más, casi todas iguales ¿Sería un loco acosador?- y si te fijas, ninguna de ellas son tomadas de la calle- volví a mirar para asegurarme y tenía razón… Eran como si las hubieran tomado en la intimidad de mi casa… ¿Pero como podría ser? Lo volví a mirar pidiendo una explicación.

-¿Cómo?- pregunté ansiosa y negó.

-No lo sé, comenzó hace aproximadamente un mes… Antes de eso noté algunas cosas, pero no les di importancia ya que no creo mucho en todo eso… - resoplé.

-Nadie lo hace hasta que lo vive…- lo sabía por experiencia- Cuéntame mas, tengo curiosidad, además si se trata de darle justicia o descanso a alguien es más de mi interés todavía – dije muy sincera, me sonrió en agradecimiento, en ese momento me fijé que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, era muy guapo… Pero no despertaba nada en mi… Solo venía una persona a mi mente ¿Qué andaba mal conmigo? ¡Mierda!

-Pues, es algo largo de contar…- resoplé con pena ¡Había despertado mi curiosidad para dejarme con ella!- pero podemos hablarlo detenidamente, esta noche- se acercó mucho a mi- puedo invitarte a cenar y así te explico.

-¿Será en tu casa?- pregunté con la intriga de ver con mis propios ojos, todo lo que pudiera contarme o lo hiciera alguien más por él, aunque eso no se lo diría para no asustarlo.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de conocerla?- asentí sonriendo.

-Si, me interesa ayudar a los que no tienen su propia voz para hacerlo- asintió sonriente.

-Dame tu número, te mandaré un mensaje para que registres el mío y ya quedamos- ¡Mierda! Tenía que comprarme uno nuevo… Luego me pasaría y pediría el mismo modelo que me rompió el imbécil del museo del horror… -¿Serena?- me sacó de mis pensamientos… ¿Me había dicho su nombre? ¡Mierda! No lo recordaba.

-Si… esto… ¿Tu nombre era?- rió.

-¡Oh que despistado soy!- me dio su mano- Soy Alan, encantado- se la apreté de vuelta…

 _Me vi en una habitación muy oscura y siniestra… Solo había una ventana, me acerqué a ella y al asomarme afuera pude ver un enorme hoyo en el suelo… Debíamos estar en un primer piso o ático Me quedé mirando un rato fuera ¿Para que estarían haciendo ese hoyo? Parecía como los que hacen para poner las piscinas… Tenía que salir de aquí y bajar para comprobar…_

 _-No te dejará acercarte- dijo una voz infantil._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Quién?- miré alrededor buscando a la pequeña que hablaba, pero no veía nada._

 _-Baja y lo entenderás- hice lo que dijo._

 _Salí de la habitación a un pasillo, al final de éste estaban las escaleras, las bajé lentamente y cuando iba a poner un pie en el último escalón, algo me empujó hacía arriba de nuevo, era como una energía… No podía diferenciar si era buena o mala… Solo que me dejó en shock._

 _-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- pregunté a la nada con la esperanza de disolver mis dudas, pero a pesar de sentir a alguien mas, nadie contestó. Seguí mirando para ver algo, nada…_

 _-¡El chico es mío!- dijo una tenebrosa voz en mi oído que parecía salida del mismísimo infierno, pero seguía sin verse nada._

 _-¿Qué chico? ¿Quién eres? ¿De qué hablas?- empezó a reír de la misma forma, después de un rato así, noté una presencia a mi espalda y volví a escuchar la misma voz en mi oído._

 _-Alan es mío… - me volví para encarar a lo que fuera que estuviera allí…_

-¿Serena? - ¡Mierda! Alan me sacó de mi visión, me miraba muy preocupado y ahora yo le devolvía la mirada… Estaba segura que lo que quiera que hubiera en su casa, no eran los espíritus de aquellos que murieron o al menos no solo ellos, había algo mas tenebroso que debía echar de allí, se veía peligroso así que le pediría ayuda a Darien…-¡Serena!- volvió a llamarme y contesté.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si… lo siento!- mejor esperaba a comprobar su casa antes de decirle nada, no quería que saliera corriendo y lo que fuera lo atacara por mi culpa… Mandaría a Yuki con él, ella era más fuerte y podría encarar a eso mientras yo encontraba la forma de ayudarlo.

-Ibas a darme tu número y te quedaste algo perdida- me puso la mano en la frente- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- suspiré antes de contestar.

-Si, no te preocupes… apunta… - dije quitándole importancia, le dicté mi numero y lo vi mandarme un mensaje, luego lo anotaría, debía asegurarme que estuviera bien -¿Me dará el alta hoy?- pregunté algo más relajada.

-Según los informes, todo esta bien- se quedó pensativo un momento- todavía no entiendo como lograste despertar tan pronto… Tampoco entendemos como un golpe tan tonto te dejó así tantas horas… - sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa, yo si sabía la respuesta pero no había motivos de sacarlo a colación ahora mismo… ¡Total! ¡Qué más daba! Lo importante es que ya pasó todo… O al menos eso esperaba, porque visto lo visto, debía tener cuidado con esto que se peguen a uno…

Pero iría preparada, llevaría mi colgante y mis balas especiales… También debería comprarme un arma… Como me pillen en el trabajo con mi arma reglamentaría con balas de sal… ¡Joder! Van a pensar que estoy loca y hasta yo estoy empezando a pensarlo…- Así que esperaremos el último análisis de sangre y si sigue todo bien, te la daré enseguida.

-¡No sabes la alegría que me da!…-mi sonrisa seguramente iluminaba toda la habitación- ¡Estoy deseando dormir en mi cama y relajarme con un buen baño!… -pensé en voz alta.

-Suena bien- lo miré algo avergonzada y el sonrió- aunque estoy convencido que será en compañía-volvió a guiñarme y negué.

-No…- dije determinante- Necesito tiempo solo para mi- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Tu novio y tu no vivís juntos?- me preguntó interesado y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Mi novio?- asintió.

-Si, el chico que durmió contigo anoche- empecé a reír a carcajadas y me miró algo desconcertado.

-Seiya no es mi novio, es solo un amigo… - una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no tienes novio?- sonreí de vuelta.

-No, no tengo novio…

-¡Perfecto entonces!- dijo chocando sus palmas- prepararé una buena cena esta noche para ambos o si quieres relajarte hoy sola…- me guiñó el ojo- lo podemos dejar para mañana- estuve tentada a decirle que si, pero entonces recordé mi visión sobre esa cosa que había en su casa… No podía dejarlo así…

-Mejor esta noche Alan- dije sinceramente y el asintió.

-De acuerdo, me iré ya o tus amigos pensarán que ocurrió algo malo por la tardanza- reí.

-No creo…- más bien pensarían que estaba… Sacudí la cabeza a los lados ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque siempre pensaba en lo mismo?

-Bueno, de todas formas me voy, salió después de mandarme otro guiño y entonces entraron Seiya y Darien a la habitación… Parecía que algo había ocurrido, se miraban desafiándose con la mirada ¡Dios! Eran como niños pequeños.

-¿Qué os pasa ahora?- los miré cruzándome de brazos y observándolos muy seria.

-Nada…- dijo Darien suavizando su mirada- solo hemos hablado de cosas de chicos- rodé los ojos.

-De acuerdo…-dije no muy convencida- Por cierto, necesito ir a comprarme un móvil cuando salga de aquí, ir a casa a relajarme para mi cena con Alan- ambos me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién es Alan?- preguntó Seiya.

-El médico que acaba de salir… - dije y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos antes de volver su mirada de nuevo a mi.

-¿Has quedado con un hombre que acabas de conocer?- me recriminó Darien y le alcé una ceja.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones… Pero si, lo hice… - dije desafiante, si algo odiaba es que intentaran controlar mi vida, el se quedó mirándome muy enojado pero no volvió a hablar.

-Serena ¿Crees que sea conveniente en tu estado?- preguntó Seiya, rompiendo el tenso momento de miradas entre Darien y yo.

-Es algo que debo resolver si o si… - debía decirle a Darien que viniera conmigo a verlo pero al parecer tenía otros planes.

-¡Bien! Pues como veo que estás bien como para ir a follarte al médico- dijo con muchísima ironía- ya puedo volver a mi casa y mi vida- cogió el móvil del bolsillo- llamare a… - sonrió- esta estará bien, nos vemos luego… - dijo y salió sin más de la habitación dejándome totalmente bloqueada ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Y lo más importante ¿Porque sentí que algo dentro de mi se rompía cuando dijo de volver a su vida?

-Serena…- Seiya se sentó junto a mi y me cogió la mano- no le hagas caso, solo esta celoso- negué.

-No… Ya pasé por eso y sé que no lo es… - pensé en voz alta.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?- me miró preocupado y me quitó unas lágrimas que se habían escapado de mis ojos ¡Mierda! ¡Me prometí a mi misma que nunca más me dejaría caer por un idiota! Que solo viviría por y para mi… Supongo que tuve un atisbo de esperanza de nuevo con Darien… Lo que no entendía era el porque, se notaba a leguas que no quería relaciones… Y mucho menos con alguien como yo… _El es igual… E_ scuché una voz en mi cabeza, pero la sacudí para alejarla, lo mejor era no tener esperanzas de algo que nunca sería posible…

-Nada, solo estoy… - lo volví a mirar de nuevo a los ojos, si podría hacerlo… Me demostraría a mi misma que podía, sabía que no estaba bien, pero era bueno y me haría olvidar toda esta mierda- me gustaría que me acompañaras a casa luego… - el me miró entre esperanzado y dudoso.

-Serena ¿estas segura que es esto lo que quieres?- asentí, necesitaba demostrarme que podía estar como antes yo también… Esperaba que funcionara…

-Si, lo necesito después de todo esto- le guiñé el ojo- sabes que eso me desestresa- deseaba que hubiera sido Darien, pero no podía pedirle cambiar sus planes por mi… Ya había hecho bastante y dado que todo había terminado, no lo culpaba por querer volver a su vida… Yo haría lo mismo, sabia que me iba a costar, todo ha sido mi culpa ¡Joder! ¡Nunca debí tomar en serio lo que dijo mi abuela! Eso fue lo que me hizo tener esperanzas… O puede que mirara al lado equivocado, me centré en Seiya que seguía mirándome preocupado y quitándome las lagrimas de los ojos, miré sus labios y sus ojos alternadamente, el se dio cuenta y me pidió permiso con la mirada…Se lo di y me dejé llevar por su beso, fue dulce, suave y lleno de sentimiento… Sabía lo que sentía por mi, todavía no estaba lista para corresponderlo, tal vez era solo cuestión de dejarse llevar y ver a donde me lleva esto…Como suele decirse, el tiempo dirá… El me apretó contra el, el beso se tornó más salvaje, sus manos vagaron a mis pechos primero, avanzando peligrosamente más hacía abajo…

-¡Oh Sere! ¡No sabes la alegría… !- escuché a Mina hablar, nos separamos inmediatamente y al mirarla se veía divertida- ¡Me alegro que estés tan…- hizo un gesto pensativo cogiéndose la barbilla con los dedos- …animada!- reímos las 2.

-Si… yo también me alegro- le contesté, Seiya se levantó y me dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Voy a por un café ¿queréis algo?- nos preguntó a ambas y negamos, cuando se hubo ido, Mina se sentó junto a mi muy sonriente.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- negué.

-Ya sabes que tenemos algo parecido a una relación- me alzó una ceja.

-¿No te habías estabilizado de amante?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿De qué hablas?- rodó los ojos.

-Ya sabes, hace tiempo que solo te veo con Darien y … -resoplé.

-No solo he estado con Darien…- recordé mi noche loca junto a Amy…

-¿En serio? - se echó junto a mi cogiendo mi mano, como hacía cuando eramos niñas- Creí que lo que tenías con Darien era especial- resoplé muy desanimada.

-Yo también… - ¡Mierda! Se levantó y me miró a los ojos algo preocupada.

-¿Te enamoraste de nuevo?- ahora la sorprendida era yo.

-¡No! Sabes que no creo en el amor… Solo pensé que sería bueno estar solo con el…- el corazón se me volvió a encoger, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no llorar- Pero por lo que dijo, estaba deseando volver a su vida de gigoló- suspiró, volvió a tirarse junto a mi y empezó a acariciarme el cabello.

-¡Si no te quiere solo a ti, que lo jodan! - volvimos a reír- De todas formas puedes seguir follándolo ocasionalmente… Es muy bueno en la cama- volvimos a reír.

-Si que lo es… me hubiera gustado estar solo con el…-alcé los hombros- Pero no se puede cambiar a alguien que no quiere hacerlo.

-Si… pero ese bombom- señaló la puerta- si que esta enamorado Sere- resoplé.

-El sabe como soy y lo que quiero, no creo que espere de mi amor eterno… Aunque con el tiempo quien sabe… Tal vez pueda llegar a sentir algo más por el…- me miró extrañada.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- alcé los hombros.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá… Ahora estoy bien, disfrutando… Pero después de mi conversación con la abuela, deseaba algo estable… No pienso en matrimonio, boda, niños ni nada de eso… Solo algo que sea fijo… Creí encontrarlo en Darien… Pero dado que el tiene otros planes, no voy a mendigar nada a nadie…

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó y se sentó rápidamente- Si el prefiere follar con otras que solo contigo ¡Que lo jodan!- reí.

-Si… aunque me duele, por lo menos fue sincero y lo hizo antes que fuera a más… Ahora que sé que no solo quiere estar conmigo… Puedo estar segura que no es él de quién me habló la abuela- me abrazó fuerte de nuevo.

-Aunque me duela admitirlo… Seiya es perfecto para ti- suspiré.

-Puede que si… El tiempo lo dirá…- no quería ahondar todavía en nada, así que quise cambiar de tema- Ahora cuéntame como te va con el idiota… - me dio un codazo-¡Eh, que todavía estoy convaleciente!- reímos y a continuación empezó a contarme de su extraña relacion con Yaten… Se veía muy emocionada también, solo esperaba que no le rompiera el corazón o se quedaría sin ninguno… Lo mataría con mis propias manos y luego mandaría su espíritu con un billete de solo ida al infierno… ¡Idiota! Esperaba que le fuera bien… Ambos estaban juntos pero no eran exclusivos, eso les valía a los 2, además que muchas veces jugaban con otros en la cama… Me gustaría poder experimentar con Seiya y Darien juntos… ¡Mierda Serena! ¡No deberías pensar en eso! El solo pensamiento me puso muy cachonda.

Estuve muy entretenida con Seiya y Mina hasta que llegó la hora de la comida y Alan me trajo el parte de alta… ¡No podía estar más eufórica! Solo deseaba poder salir de aquí, antes de irme quedamos en que me recogería a las 10 en mi casa… Antes, debía hacer algunas otras para poder levantarme el ánimo… Miré a Seiya… ¡Si Serena, será perfecto para poder volver a ser la misma! Tal vez fuera Seiya el que pudiera darme lo que muy en el fondo deseaba y que por nada del mundo diría…

DPOV

¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué demonios había tenido que quedar con el médico? Pensé que lo nuestro era especial… ¿Pero que dices Darien? Me revolví el cabello frustrado, me hubiera gustado prepararle una rica cena, un baño relajante para 2 y una noche interminable de sexo…Y ella ¿Qué hace? ¡Quedar con ese idiota! ¡Menuda mierda! No se me ocurrió otra cosa que salir por patas con la excusa mas patética que haya encontrado… Solo esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta que había mentido… Ahora estaba aquí en su casa recogiendo mis cosas… ¿Porque me sentía tan mal? Notaba un vacío en mi interior por el hecho de dejarla libre para otro…

¿Libre? ¡Nunca dejó de serlo! ¡Dios, me estaba volviendo loco! Me revolví el cabello de nuevo… Serena había movido mi mundo y ahora estaba perdido sin ella… Pero ella parecía estar muy bien sin mi… Suspiré de nuevo recogiendo las últimas cosas y con mucho dolor salí de allí sin mirar atrás… Era lo mejor, cada uno volvería a su vida y tal vez siguiera teniendo polvos casuales con ella… Pero ya no sería lo mismo…

-¡Sabía que no debería haberme acercado a ella! ¡Necesitaba follar con alguien más para poder dejar de pensar en Serena! Como era pronto estaba convencido que si iba a comisaría podría pillar a Kaolinete para un buen polvo… Aunque con el cabreo que tenía la última vez… No perdía nada con intentarlo, no había tiempo de buscar a nadie más… Rei estaba loca, no pensaba volver a follar con alguien que necesita atarme y pegarme para correrse… Y el resto como que no…

Cuando estacioné, dejé todo en el coche y puse rumbo adentro, nada más entrar me acerqué a ella en modo seductor.

-¿Como estás hoy?- me miró extrañada.

-¿Qué quieres Darien? - se volvió a sus papeles sin apenas mirarme, así que decidí ir al grano.

-Me apetece un polvo ¿Qué dices?- levantó la vista y me miró algo altiva y sonriente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Tu chica de abandonó? ¿O Tal vez prefiere follarse a otro u otra?- dijo de forma irónica y le entrecerré los ojos.

-No tengo ninguna chica- rió más fuerte de lo necesario.

-No es eso lo que he oído por ahí…

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que hayas oído!- dije conteniendo mi voz todo lo que pude, no quería que nadie se enterara.

-Si tu lo dices…- dijo desinteresada- y no, no me interesa… - me miró como si fuera un insecto asqueroso- busca a otra- ¡Mierda! Iba contestarle de nuevo pero llegó a mi rescate Zaf.

-Darien, vamos dentro, tenemos que hablar de un caso nuevo- me arrastró hacía nuestra mesa…A regañadientes lo seguí y una vez solos me miró muy enfadado-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-Nada, solo quería un buen polvo y ella no estaba por la labor- dije como si nada y el me miró peor.

-Luego te quejas que tu padre no te deje al mando- rodé los ojos, eso me trajo de nuevo recuerdos de Serena ¡Mierda!

-Me da igual, ahora mismo prefiero mi puesto, soy más libre para mis cosas- le alcé ambas cejas a la vez, me miró preocupado y se sentó junto a mi.

-Darien ¿Seguro que estás bien?- asentí sin muchas ganas.

-Si- abrí los brazos para enfatizar lo que quería decir- ¿No se nota?- negó.

-Deberías hablar con Serena y explicarle como te sientes- lo miré muy mal.

-Nunca me abriré a nadie- dije tajante, no hizo falta explicar porque ya sabía- ¡Nunca! - no soportaba esa mirada de pena hacía mi y las palabras salieron sin control de mi boca- Además ella no es importante, son solo buenos polvos y ya está…

-¡Me alegra saberlo!- dijo una voz muy conocida desde la puerta- Ya empezaba a pensar que teníais una relación o algo así- miré hacía su voz… ¡Mierda! Ahí estaba de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, un Haruka muy sonriente.

-El no quería decir eso… - empezó a decir Zafiro y decidí intervenir antes que dijera algo inapropiado.

-Si que era lo que quería decir…- me recriminó con la mirada, pero ni loco dejaba a nadie pensar que me importaba más de la cuenta y me había mandado a la mierda- solo estuve cuidándola porque era el único que podía hacerlo, así que ya que no lo necesitaba me fui lo más rápido que pude de su casa…- como seguían mirándome raro continué- Necesito volver a mi vida de follador, la echaba mucho de menos…

-Estaba buscando a Artemis, pero ya veo que no esta aquí…- ¡Mierda! Debía pararla y explicarme con ella…

-Serena espera… - Salí tras ella bajo la atenta mirada de Haruka y Zaf, ahora mismo no me importaba nada… Cuando la alcancé, la cogí del brazo y lo apartó sin volverse a mirarme.

-¡No me toques! - sus palabras sonaron duras y por algún motivo que desconocía me dolió- tengo que hablar con Artemis… -volvió a alejarse y le dejé irse…Seguramente fui algo duro… ¡Pero fue ella la que quedó para follar con otro! _…_ _Recuerda que no sois nada…_ Me volvió a recordar esa fastidiosa voz de mi cabeza, entonces llegaron junto a mi Haruka y Zaf.

-Me parece que tus polvos con Serena llegaron a su fin- dijo Haruka pretendiendo ser divertido pero no le vi la gracia por ningún lado.

-Darien…- Zaf apretó mi hombro- creo que la cagaste- al ver mi mirada de enojo alzó las manos al aire- ¡Tu sabrás lo que haces… ahora pongámonos al día con el trabajo!…Ya lo arreglarás luego.

Estuvimos con un caso de robo, apenas pude centrarme en el mismo pensando en Serena y la forma en que se fue… Seguramente debería haber ido tras ella y explicarle porque dije lo que dije…Además no tenía porque ponerse así…Pero por otro lado lo dicho ya no tenía vuelta atrás, pero fueron los celos los que hablaron y me sentía mal por ello…Cuando el día tocó a su fin papa nos llamó a todos a su despacho, con todos me refiero a Serena también… Me sorprendí mucho de verla allí, la hacía en su casa hace mucho pero me vendría bien para hablar con ella…

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos quiero que sepáis que a partir de mañana Serena será la nueva encargada de vuestras misiones- abrí los ojos como platos ¿Ya empezaba a mandar? Papa debió notar mi incomodidad y recalcó- No quiero quejas ni malos comportamientos.

-¿Y si ella hará tu trabajo que harás tu?- le pregunté algo alterado, no entendía el porque de esta decisión tan repentina ¡No solo tendría que lidiar con mi atracción con Serena fuera de aquí !¡Mierda! Papa me miró muy enojado antes de contestarme con una mirada de cuando te pille a solas verás.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer- la miró solo a ella y se asintieron ambos- y estaré ausente por las mañanas y algunas tardes, por lo que Serena estará al cargo de todo, cosa que ya sabíamos de antes- miré a Serena que seguía con la misma mirada fría de cuando la conocí.

-Supongo que está bien- dije y me senté derrotado, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, así que mejor resignarse, tendría que lidiar con ello, ahora esperaría que todos se fueran para poder aclarar con ella el tema anterior…

-Pues eso es todo- miró a Serena- ¿Quieres añadir algo más?- sonrió.

-No Artemis, dejaste todo claro- miró el reloj- ahora si me disculpan debo irme- saludó a todos de forma cariñosa menos a mi que solo me dio un frío adiós… No podía dejarla irse así de nuevo, me levanté tras ella y la alcancé en el aparcamiento.

-Serena… ¡Espera!- resopló pero no lo hizo, siguió su camino como si no fuera con ella- ¡Serena!- la cogí del brazo y en ese mismo momento Yuki apareció para mandarme de un fuerte puñetazo contra el coche más cercano ¡Joder como dolía! Me miraba sonriente ¡Maldita loca!

-¡Yuki! ¿Qué crees que haces?- le regañó Serena.

-Solo lo que se merece.

-Ya te dije que no hagas esas cosas a tu voluntad… ¡Cualquiera podría verte!- resopló.

-Creí que te estaba molestando.

-Y así es, pero no tenías derecho de ponerte así… sé defenderme sola.

-De acuerdo…- me miró a mi- te vigilaré de cerca Chiba-¡Maldita mujer fantasma o lo que coño sea!

-Darien- se acercó Serena a mi- ¿Te encuentras bien?- asentí- Bien, nos veremos mañana- se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse… Pero no podía dejarla irse así, necesitaba hablar con ella y explicarme.

-Serena tenemos que hablar…- se volvió a mi sonriendo.

-Ahora mismo no puedo- miró de nuevo el reloj- tu hermano pronto llegará a casa y ya voy tarde- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Vas a follar con el también?- me alzó una ceja.

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida- se cruzó de brazos alzando sus pechos… Mi mirada se desvió ahí, tenía unos pechos perfectos y sobre todo muy agradables de… - al igual que tú- hizo énfasis en el tú- puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me dé la gana- se dio la vuelta para irse pero la cogí de nuevo del brazo.

-¿Eso significa que no follaremos más? - la pregunta escapó de mis labios, sonrió de lado, se acercó a mi oído y susurró.

-Solo cuando a mi me venga en gana…- dijo con la voz más sensual que he escuchado en mi vida, antes de alejarse de nuevo la acorralé contra el coche más cercano y la besé con pasión… ¡Deseaba enterrarme en ella cuanto antes! - ¡Darien!… -gimió y fue todo lo que necesité para llevarla a rastras a mi coche y meterla dentro… ¡Dios, el solo recuerdo de lo que hicimos aquí me ponía…!

-Serena, necesito follarte ya… - no sé que pasó que me apartó rápidamente.

-¡Joder! Debo irme… -volvió a decir nerviosa, se levantó, salió del coche y se alejó de mi corriendo hacía su coche dejándome muy desconcertado ¿Qué demonios le pasó? Si parecía estar bien antes que hablara…Tal vez fuera el lugar…Si, seguramente fuera eso, no dejaba de ser el aparcamiento de nuestro lugar de trabajo… Como quedaba poco para acabar mi turno, me llegaría por ella… Si eso haría, solo me quedaba hablar con Seiya y me permitiera poder hacerlo… Volví dentro, acabamos entre Zaf y yo el papeleo hasta la hora de salida, cuando llegó me fui hacía mi coche lo más rápido que pude, me encontré con Andrew en el camino.

-Ha llegado a mis oídos lo que quieres de Serena- suspiré cansado.

-No es asunto tuyo lo que hagamos.

-Lo es, desde el momento que lo haces en el trabajo…-rodé los ojos- No voy a consentir que trates como un objeto sexual a una compañera que resulta ser nuestra jefa- dijo muy firme y lo miré desafiante.

-Pero tú si puedes ¿Verdad? - le dije amenazante, estaba convencido que solo quería que la dejara para tenerla para él, me miró peor que antes si cabe.

-¡No estamos hablando de quien se la folla, sino de respeto mientras estés aquí en el trabajo!- resoplé.

-Yo la respeto- dije convencido, el me miró incrédulo- ¿Quién dijo que no?- rodó los ojos.

-El hecho que vayas diciendo en vuestro lugar de trabajo que solo la quieres para follar…- miré al cielo muy frustrado- y se convierta en el chisme de todos sus compañeros- ¡Mierda! Me dejó sin palabras ¿Qué podía decir? Tenía toda la razón- es una enorme falta de respeto- necesitaba explicarme, oído desde fuera, se veía muy mal.

-Eso no fue exactamente así… Yo…- me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Tal vez no lo hiciste con esa intención pero lo hiciste… Serena se enteró y creo que se merece una disculpa.

-Tienes razón, iré a su casa para disculparme - cuando hice por alejarme volvió a pararme.

-Darien… no la cagues más…- resoplé.

-No lo haré… Me disculparé y dejaré este tema fuera de aquí- aunque solo lo comenté con Zaf, el hecho que Haruka y Serena se enteraran solo fue un accidente, además no me gustaba el hecho que lo hablara nadie más como si fuera algo malo o por lo que rebajarla… Les rompería la cara a todos si fuera necesario…

-Eso espero… - me soltó y se fue hacía su coche.

-Gracias Andrew… - le grité antes que alcanzara su coche el solo me saludó con la mano sin apenas volverse…¡Bien! Ahora a ir a casa de Serena para disculparse…tal vez después pudiera echar un buen polvo.

Fui tranquilo todo el camino allí, pero ya cuando llegué a su puerta me puse algo nervioso, esperaba que pronto pasara… Llamé, esperé que abrieran pero nadie lo hizo… ¿No estaba en casa? Miré a los lados antes de coger la llave que había hecho estos días que me estuve quedando aquí… Una vez dentro todo se veía a oscuras… ¿Habrían salido? Cuando llegué a la altura del salón escuché ruido del cuarto de Serena… ¿Estaría …? Mi cuerpo sólo tomó la decisión de seguir para ver lo que pasaba… La puerta estaba entreabierta y cuando me asomé por ella… Lo que vi me dejó boquiabierto y sin poder apartar la vista de ella…

SPOV

¡No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpida de creer que era algo más que un polvo para Darien! El hecho de saberlo, no es nada comparado con escucharlo de sus labios ¡Idiota! No paraba de repetirme de camino a casa desde el trabajo. Había tenido que ir 2 veces, una para ver a Artemis a solas y otra para que diera la noticia a los chicos… Mientras lo buscaba la primera vez, no pensé en encontrarme a Darien alardeando de nuestros polvos o de lo poco que significaba para él, volví a golpear el volante ¡Mierda! Y solo bastó que se acercara a mi para bajar mis barreras ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué mi cuerpo se rinde tan fácil? ¡Menos mal que habló antes de actuar y me sacó de mi aturdimiento!… Lo mejor sería pasar de el y disfrutar de nuestros polvos ocasionales como el los llama… Ya que me ponía como ninguno antes…

Cuando llegué a casa, lo hice con la intención de esperar a Seiya y follarlo hasta olvidarme del idiota de Darien… Pero no esperaba encontrarme a Diamante allí ¿Qué demonios hacía en la puerta sentado? Al verme se levantó enseguida.

-Serena, te estaba esperando… yo quería disculparme… - no se veía mal, era bueno, era pronto para que llegara Seiya, así que aprovecharía lo que tenía a mano.

-Pasa…- me miró entrañado pero lo hizo, dejé todo en la mesa del comedor y lo llevé a mi cuarto… Una vez allí comencé a desnudarme y lo invité a hacer lo mismo, lo hizo sin dudar… Necesitaba desquitarme y esta era la mejor forma…

Una vez totalmente desnudos me tumbé sobre la cama abriéndome de piernas en una clara invitación a que tomara lo que quisiera, el no perdió el tiempo y enseguida lo tuve encima… Comenzó por el cuello, fue bajando con pequeños besos y mordidas a los pechos donde se entretuvo un poco… Siguió bajando hasta mi entrepierna… ¡Dios! ¡Necesitaba un orgasmo ya! Me penetró por ambos sitios con sus dedos mientras me lamía con ansias el clítoris, yo me acariciaba los pezones, así seguimos hasta que alcancé el orgasmo y fue algo increíble… Ahora necesitaba ser follada con fuerza, así que me puse de espaldas, agarrándome del cabecero, el se preparó y una vez listo me penetró de forma salvaje como estaba acostumbrado … Cuando estaba a punto de correrme me dio un tirón de pelos que me lo cortó de inmediato ¡Maldito hijo de…! Pero antes de poder decir nada me dio un pellizco en el clítoris y el orgasmo llegó a mi de una forma muy intensa…

Me quedé un momento quieta recuperándome del mismo, cuando ya estaba por ir a limpiarme me detuvo.

-No te vayas- me tumbó junto a él, empezó de nuevo a besarme y fue calentándome de nuevo… Entonces sentí a alguien en la puerta.

-¿Serena?- Me llamó Seiya desde la puerta …Al mirarlo a los ojos se me vino la idea ¿Podría hacerlo? Por intentarlo no perdía nada…

-Seiya… Ven… - se quedó mirándome quieto y dudoso en la misma posición, así que me levanté para intentar convencerlo- ¿No quieres acompañarnos?- dije pegada a él.

-¡Si lo dudas por mi ni te preocupes- dijo Diamante- los tíos no me van!- rodó los ojos.

-No es eso… es que… - me pegué más todavía a él y metí las manos en su cabello, tiré de él hacía mi para besarlo… Aunque le costó, cedió y fui quitándole la ropa y llevándolo junto a la cama…Una vez totalmente desnudo, lo tumbé y me coloqué para que me comiera mientras yo lo hacía con Diamante… Debía devolverle el favor de antes, ya le tocaría a Seiya después… Una vez colocada empezamos de nuevo para culminar en otro intenso orgasmo. Ahora necesitaba ser follada por ambos sitios, así que los coloqué uno delante y otro detrás… Una vez situados cogimos el ritmo los 3 hasta que nos acompasamos juntos… Esto era muy placentero, ahora me preguntaba porque no lo había experimentado más…Justo cuando me faltaba poco para llegar al orgasmo, mi mirada volvió a la puerta y pude ver a Darien mirándonos con una cara mezcla de asombro y deseo… ¿Se uniría a nosotros también si se lo pedía? No quería perder mi orgasmo, así que sin decirle nada pero sin desviar mi mirada de la suya me corrí… Lo vi relamerse los labios antes de cerrar mis ojos con los resquicios del orgasmo…

-¡Joder! - le escuché decir en un tono bajo…Seguramente era un pensamiento en voz alta ¿Lo invitaba a participar? ¿Se quedaría si lo hiciera o se iría? Solo había una manera de saberlo…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a : Maryels, Lita Wellingtong y Loregaby07 por comentar el anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	16. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

DPOV

¡No podía creer lo que veía! ¿El recatado de Seiya estaba follando a Serena junto al idiota del médico? Me parecía tan irreal y también erótico… Y no le culpo, supongo que yo hubiera hecho mismo en su lugar, sobretodo si esa fuera la única forma de tenerla… Lo que no entiendo es porque está follando con ellos si se supone que había quedado con el otro… Algo aquí no cuadraba… Antes de darme tiempo a reaccionar nuestras miradas conectaron y mi miembro reaccionó como me pasaba siempre con ella… Resultaba demasiado tentadora y más en esa posición… ¡Como quisiera ser uno de ellos! Pero me mantendría en mis trece de no dejar que sepa que me tiene tan fácil, nunca en mi vida me pasó nada parecido antes… Aunque lo que más deseara fuera entrar ahí, apartarlos a ambos y follarla duro hasta que se olvidara de todos los demás y sólo pensara en mi… Cuando terminó de correrse fue cuando reaccioné y pude decir algo.

-Pensé que podría acompañarte a la casa de ese tipo… ¿Si no te molesta claro?- dije apartando la mirada.

-¿Darien?- preguntó mi hermano algo desconcertado mientras que el idiota solo me sonreía con suficiencia… ¡Lo que daría por darle un puñetazo y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara! Pero me contuve y me aparté de la puerta lo justo para escuchar a Serena…

-¡Mierda! ¡Me había olvidado de Alan!- no pude evitar reírme, en el fondo tenía su gracia… La esperaría abajo, aunque me apeteciera follarla, suspiré y miré a mi miembro delator que estaba listo y preparado para la acción… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque me pasaba esto a mi?

-¿Otra vez aquí Chiba?- me sobresaltó la odiosa voz de Yuki antes de poder llegar a sentarme en el sofá.

-¡No estoy para tus bromas ahora mismo!- le dije serio y enojado antes de sentarme.

-¿Mal día?- sonrió con malicia y señaló con la cabeza a la habitación de arriba, rodé los ojos.

-Solo cansado…- ¡Ni loco le daba la razón por mucho que la tuviera!- De todas formas no creo que sea asunto tuyo- dije tratando de dejar el tema a un lado, ella me alzó las cejas.

-No me gusta que me…- gritó enfadada pero fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

-¡Yuki, ya está!- le reprendió Zoi enseguida, me entraron ganas de levantarme y besarlo por hacerla callar… ¡Era realmente odiosa esa fantasma! Creo que solo estaba celosa de todos los hombres que se acercaban a Serena y eso me incluía a mi.

-¡Pero!- volvió a relatar y volvió a darle una seria mirada, ella tras echarme otra muy enojada desapareció.

-¡Gracias a dios!- exclamé y Zoi me sonrió.

-Siento que sea tan dura… Pero se toma unas confianzas que no debe -reí.

-Si, parece la mamá de Serena en lugar de su amiga- nos miramos y empezamos a reír.

-Su madre no lo ha sido nunca… Ahora es cuando quiere empezar a ejercer su papel- resoplé.

-Si… algo me contó Serena…- no quería contar más de la cuenta, tal vez consiguiera sacarle algo de lo que le pasó si confiaba en mi.

-Si… Desde que la conozco solo ha contado con el apoyo de su hermana…- me miró sonriendo- y con el mío obviamente- ahora le sonreí yo.

-Ahora también cuenta con el mío- me sonrió en agradecimiento y decidí entrar más en confianza- Es algo que espero algún día puedas contarme- rió.

-No es ningún secreto, nos conocimos en el hospital donde la internaron… Las circunstancias de la vida nos unieron para hacernos fuertes a ambos - se quedó un momento perdido en su mundo antes de volver a hablar, seguramente estaba recordando como fueron esos momentos en los que se conocieron… ¡Me moría por saber todo! Pero Zoi no se veía muy dado a hablar de la intimidad de alguien y menos de la de Serena, a la que apreciaba mucho… Tenía la necesidad de saber todo lo concerniente a ella y…

-¡Ya estoy lista!- llegó Serena junto a mí interrumpiendo así nuestra conversación, se notaba que se había dado una ducha rápida pues tenía el pelo húmedo y apenas se había maquillado y vestía muy sencilla… ¡Estaba preciosa! Pero no se lo diría para que no supiera como me siento por ella, aunque tal vez…Negué con la cabeza y decidí hablar para salir de mis pensamientos.

-Espero no te incomode que quiera acompañarte - rodó los ojos.

-Si no te hubieras ido a follarte a quien sea…- hizo un gesto con la mano y puso una mirada un tanto rara… ¿Estaría celosa? Sonreí para mis adentros de solo pensarlo y aproveché de contraatacar.

-¿Te molesta que me folle a otras cuando tú lo haces?- me miró mal y le regresé la mirada- ¿Qué? Acabo de verte ahora mismo, no puedes negarlo- resopló.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, como bien sabemos- nos señaló a los 2- ambos somos libres y podemos hacer lo que nos plazca- suspiré frustrado, en eso no podía quitarle la razón, así que lo mejor era irse y hablarlo con más calma.

-¡Mejor vayámonos y ya hablaremos por el camino con mas tranquilidad!- rodó los ojos.

-¡No tenemos nada que hablar!- dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta, resoplé.

-Te va a costar que te perdone por lo que sea que hayas hecho…- dijo Zoi junto a mi, por un momento me había olvidado que estaba allí con nosotros, le entrecerré los ojos antes de contestar.

-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer si no…?

-¿Con quién hablas Chiba?- vino el idiota junto a mi con cara de suficiencia- ¿El cansancio hizo mella en ti?- rió con sorna ¡Maldito imbécil!

-No… Estoy bien… Solo me incomodan los idi…- me interrumpió Zoi antes que dijera algo fuera de lugar.

-¡Darien! No creo que sea prudente comportarte como un niño- asentí, respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y se lo agradecí en el alma, porque estaba a punto de irme encima al imbécil de Diamante.

-¿Qué decías?- me preguntó ansioso como si esperara alguna señal mía para atacar pero hice caso a Zoi.

-Nada… Me voy, que Serena me espera - sonrió de lado.

-Si… Ha de haberse quedado muy relajada después de…- lo miré mal y el tras sonreír a mi reacción siguió hablando- una buena ducha- sonrió más ampliamente y me encaminé como un toro hacía la puerta mientras escuchaba sus risas tras de mi...Noté como Zoi me seguía afuera.

-No debes hacerle caso a ese imbécil- resoplé.

-Créeme que es lo que he estado intentando, pero es muy difícil cuando lo que pretende es sacarme de mis casillas- rió.

-Lo sé, pero sólo lo hace porque Serena muestra más interés en ti que en el- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- necesitaba asegurarme de lo que dijo pero el en cambio resopló y volvió a hablar.

-Que solo lo hace porque Serena muestra más interés en ti que en el- repitió y me dejó en duda ¿Sería verdad o solo eran observaciones suyas? Algo dentro de mi deseaba que fuera así.

-¿Ella te ha dicho algo?- rodó los ojos.

-No es necesario…

-¿Vienes o qué?- nos interrumpió una Serena muy enojada y resoplé de frustración… Yo quería saber más y ella me interrumpió en lo mejor, pero encontraría el momento de sacar toda la información de Zoi, el conocía a Serena mucho mejor que nadie y esperaba que me ayudara a hacerlo yo también, tal vez así podría verme como algo más… Me paré en seco por el rumbo de mis propios pensamientos ¿Yo quería algo más? ¿O solo quería ser el único con el que follara? Sacudí la cabeza, prácticamente era lo mismo, cuando uno es exclusivo es porque hay alguna especie de relación entre ambos… ¿Verdad?-¿Darien? ¿Quieres salir de tu mundo y montarte ya en el coche? Por si no lo sabes ya voy tarde- asentí y me monté en el coche- quiero comentarte lo que sé por el camino- asentí de nuevo bastante sorprendido ¿Sería posible que yo…? Ni siquiera me atrevía a pronunciar las palabras…

-¿Yo también debo ir o prefieres ir sola?- preguntó Zoi, ella asintió y nos miró a ambos.

-Cuando Alan vino a hablarme de su problema vi algo en su casa- tomó aire y siguió- eso me echaba de allí y me decía que el era suyo- abrí los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Por eso querías ir a su casa?- se quedó mirando al frente sin volverse a mi y asintió ¡Mierda! ¿Podría tener razón Zaf y la cagué? -¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?- le pregunté dolido y enfadado ¡Pensé que solo habían quedado para follar!

-¿Acaso me diste oportunidad de hacerlo?- gritó de la misma forma.

-Si lo hubiera sabido yo…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Tus planes para seguir con tu vida de follador empedernido fueron más importantes que nada y yo no era quien para cambiar eso… - parecía dolida-y te vieras en la obligación de volver a ayudarme…- terminó de la misma forma… Pero ¿Porqué?… ¿Le molestó que me fuera con otra tanto como a mi verla follando con mi hermano y el idiota? Debería empezar por disculparme.

-Serena, ahora que lo mencionas quiero pedirte perdón por mi comp…- me interrumpió antes de poder terminar.

-¡Ya te he dicho que no importa!… No me debes nada Darien, sé que te quedaste a ayudarme cuando te necesitaba y no tenías que hacerlo…- me miró de reojo- así que te lo agradezco de todas formas… Aunque lamento que fuera una carga para ti… - resoplé, en ningún momento lo fue y necesitaba aclararlo.

-¡Joder Serena! ¡Ya te he dicho que lo siento! No debería haber dicho esas cosas y…

-¿Queréis dejar de discutir ya?- nos interrumpió Zoi, por un momento me olvidé de su presencia.

-Yo…- nos miró como si fuéramos niños pequeños y aparté la vista avergonzado… Nunca antes había tenido un comportamiento similar y todos se debía a Serena… ¡Esta mujer me iba a volver loco! Ella solo suspiró y siguió hablando.

-¡Bien! Como iba diciendo, no solo tenemos fantasmas de gente que ha muerto también hay algo oscuro- señaló hacía el asiento de atrás donde había una bolsa- ahí tengo armas con munición especial para poder enfrentarnos a esto- asentí.

-¿Crees que sea algo como el caso anterior?- negó.

-No lo creo o al menos eso espero - suspiré, yo también lo esperaba, no podía soportar el hecho que volvieran a dañarla y mucho menos ahora que no podía estar junto a ella para ayudarla.

-Y yo…- pensé en voz alta.

-¿Dijiste algo Darien?- negué, no estaba preparado para aceptar lo que estaba empezando a sentir, así que preferí dejarlo estar.

-No, yo solo pensaba en que podría ser eso que hay en su casa- suspiró de nuevo.

-No lo sé seguro, pero no era como el anterior, cosa que me parece mejor que nada- suspiré aliviado o en parte, hasta que no me asegurara no estaría tranquilo, ahora estaba convencido que acompañarla fue la mejor decisión que tomé.

-Si, pero puede ser peor…- ella me entrecerró lo ojos de lado- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

-Darien, espero que seas mas positivo, no quiero que vengas a ponerme en lo peor- asentí y decidí cambiar de tema.

-¿Porqué no vino tu amigo a recogerte?- le pregunté con retintín y ella volvió a darme una mirada matadora.

-No es mi amigo… todavía - le entrecerré los ojos ahora yo- y lo llamé para decirle que venía yo… el si quería venir por mi - tosió y se enderezó en su asiento- pero hubo cosas que me entretuvieron…- rodé los ojos, ya sabía cuales eran y decidí ir por ahí.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- me volvió a mirar mal pero le sostuve la mirada hasta que no tuvo más remedio que apartarla para mirar al frente.

-No creo que te importe lo más mínimo- dijo con algo raro en su voz… ¿Que sería? Me picaba la lengua por preguntarle pero no me atrevía ¡Maldita sea! Ahora mismo envidiaba a mi hermano en ese aspecto, seguro que Seiya iría sin dudar por lo que quería, la suerte es que ella no lo quería a el de la misma forma porque si no estaba perdido - hemos llegado- dijo a la vez que paraba el coche, en ese momento nos bajamos y me di cuenta que Zoi nos había dejado solos… Esperaría que hablara con ella de forma más íntima pero no quería ahondar en lo que me atormentaba, sobre todo porque ella no se veía muy por la labor de hacerlo tampoco.

-¿Aquí es?- pregunté cuando vi una mansión impresionante frente a nosotros… Este tío debe tener mucho dinero.

-Si, esta es la dirección- llamó a la puerta y enseguida apareció el tipo que le sonrió ampliamente a Serena y en cuanto me vio a mi se borró su sonrisa, seguro que pensaba pescar algo esta noche, por ese aspecto me alegraba de haber venido con ella- ¡Hola Alan!- le dio 2 besos y se volvió a mi- El es mi compañero Darien, le comenté lo que ocurría y se ofreció a ayudarme- el asintió no muy convencido.

-¿Podrá hacerlo?- preguntó con incredulidad.

-Si, estoy segura de ello- volvió a asentir y nos hizo pasar a un amplio jardín.

-¿Quieres entrar el coche?

-No… Lo dejaremos mejor fuera - le sonrió y el le devolvió la sonrisa, gesto que me molestó demasiado… Pero ¿Porqué? No es que fuera algo malo.

-Pues pasad… Te..- me miró serio y rodé los ojos- os llevaré al jardín que es donde más cosas raras se ven…- ella le cogió el brazo y el le sonrió.

-Prefiero empezar con la casa…- le dijo y así con una bella sonrisa se desvió del lugar donde íbamos y nos llevó dentro, yo no podía quitar mi vista de ambos a pesar que solo hablaban cosas relacionadas con el caso… ¡Dios que coño me estaba pasando! Zoi a mi lado solo observaba todo y no nos prestaba atención a ninguno, Yuki no la veía de momento y solo esperaba que no hiciera falta su presencia por mi bien… ¡Era tan odiosa!

SPOV

¡Joder! El solo oler la fragancia de Darien me ponía de una forma primitiva… Había intentado todo el camino en el coche enfocarme en otra cosa… Pero solo venía a mi mente su mirada lasciva sobre mi cuando me vio junto a Seiya y Diamante… Incluso me imaginé entre los 3… ¡Oh, dios estoy mal! Debería empezar a pensar en otra cosa, pero no puedo… Desde lo de Amy es como si quisiera más… Aunque con Darien no lo necesito… Fue un alivio llegar a la casa de Alan para despejar mi mente con el trabajo.

-Entonces ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ves?

-Veo objetos que se mueven, no al momento sino que los dejo en un lugar me vuelvo y al hacerlo se han movido, sueño cosas raras, tengo lapsus donde me pierdo y aparezco en otro lado y lo que más me asusta es que siento una opresión en mi pecho cada vez que intento dormir… Las pesadillas cada vez son más constantes y creo que todo esta relacionado con el anterior propietario y lo que hizo en su jardín- me acordé de mi visión… ¿Sería posible que estuvieran en el mismo lugar? Eché un vistazo a la mansión y su exterior pero nada me llamaba la atención, nos llevó dentro y entonces tuve una extraña sensación… Miré hacía todos lados pero seguía sin ver nada…

-¿Puedo andar libremente por la casa?- le pregunté sin querer tomarme confianzas que no había, aunque por su comportamiento veía que había interés en conocernos más… Pero por el momento tenía bastantes hombres en los que pensar para meter a otro en la ecuación, mejor lo dejaba estar. Además cuando estaba Darien cerca no me apetecía otro que no fuera el… ¡Mierda! ¿Y si me había…? Negué con la cabeza tan rápido como el pensamiento vino a mi… ¡Eso seria el peor error que podría cometer, lo miré de soslayo y el también me miraba como si estuviera analizándome ¿Sería posible que el se encontrara tan perdido con esto como yo? Seguramente lo mejor sería hablarlo en privado, tal vez…

-Serena, creo que debemos subir- me interrumpió Zoi señalando las escaleras, al alzar mi vista pude reconocer al niño que vi en el ático mirándome fijamente y corrí escaleras arriba dejando a Darien y Alan detrás, el también corrió hacía el ático, solo necesitaba hablar con el, si lo había visto antes de estar aquí era importante para resolver esto.

-¡Espera por favor!- intenté que parara, entonces lo hizo sin volverse a mirarme, me acercaba con cautela por miedo a que desapareciera y me quedara sin saber que hacía allí o que era lo que pasaba.

-No deberías haber venido… Ya te dije que era peligroso.

-¿Tu fuiste quien me mando la visión?- me sorprendió mucho y cuando lo vi asentir lo hizo más todavía- Pensé que había sido por mis habilidades.

-Fue por ellas que pude conectar contigo… Pero quise avisarte que no era seguro venir y aun así estas aquí- dijo algo decepcionado y resoplé.

-No me caracterizo por hacer lo que debo sino lo que me dicta mi corazón o mi intuición- volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-Ve al jardín- señaló al ático, sabía a lo que se refería pero quería ayudarlo.

-Ahora que te encuentre a ti y a los demás podrás descansar- no contestó, se volvió a mirarme y solo desapareció- ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora?

-Serena este sitio no es seguro - eché mano a mi bolso y cogí mi arma vi la otra dentro y me maldije por no habérsela dado a Darien.

-Voy a llevarle el… -no me dio tiempo a terminar de hablar cuando algo me estampó contra la pared y Zoi vino corriendo junto a mi.

-¿Serena estás bien?- asentí aunque no lo estaba ¡Joder! No salía de un golpe para darme otro…

-Si… - me entrecerró los ojos mientras me ayudaba a levantarme- o al menos eso creo- resopló.

-Vamos abajo mejor…No estás en estado de recibir más golpes cuando apenas sales del hospital y además…- miró alrededor como si intentara encontrar algo- este lugar no me gusta, deberíamos llamar a Yuki - asentí… Debería estar por aquí ¿Porqué no estaba?

-La mandé antes de venir, no entiendo porque no está por aquí cerca ¿Puedes sentirla Zoi?- lo vi concentrarse un momento y negó- ¡Mierda! Bajemos a buscar a Darien y vayamos al jardín…

-¡Alan es mío maldita zorra!- gritó una especie de silueta abalanzándose sobre mi y no dudé en disparar, Zoi junto a mi se sobresaltó del susto.

-¿Qué demonios Serena?- me miró como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Esa cosa se me echó encima!- me miró raro.

-¿Qué cosa?- suspiré señalando el lugar por el que se me abalanzó.

-La que salió por ahí y venía por mi- miró preocupado entre la pared y a mi.

-No vi nada Serena- terminé de enderezarme y el me miró muy serio- voy a buscar a Yuki, estoy seguro que podrá ayudarte- asentí, era lo mejor, ella y yo estábamos conectadas de forma especial entre nosotras y seguramente podríamos acabar con eso que había aquí.

-Si será lo mejor, yo iré en busca de Darien- necesitaba darle un arma, Zoi desapareció y fui abajo en busca de ambos pero no los vi donde los dejé - ¿Alan?- lo llamé algo nerviosa deseando asegurarme que estaban bien ambos pero no había rastro de ninguno… Cuando ya empezaba a desesperarme vi una mujer al fondo del pasillo junto a la puerta que seguramente conducía al jardín- ¿Hola?- ella apenas me miró y atravesó la puerta, alcé los hombros, ahora mismo era lo mejor que tenía, así que sin pensarlo mucho la seguí.

Cuando llegué a la puerta vacilé unos segundos pero ¿Qué es lo peor que podía encontrar? Negué con la cabeza, debería ser más positiva… Seguro que no pasará nada fuera de lugar… Abrí de golpe y salí… Pude ver un hermoso jardín y una enorme piscina a un lado… Esto se parecía a… Me acerqué a ella y miré hacia arriba ¡Era el lugar de mi sueño! Debía de haber algo importante si me guiaba aquí… ¿Pero qué? Estuve un rato dando vueltas alrededor de la piscina intentando ver algo y nada… ¡Ni una mísera visión! ¡Pero porque! Si en el hospital me vino sin venir a cuento y ahora en el lugar nada… ¡Mierda!

-No deberías haber venido…- me sobresaltó una voz de mujer junto a mi.

-¿Qué? -dije fuera de lugar, llegó a mi lo que esperaba y aun así me dejó perpleja… Era una mujer muy joven y hermosa… Seguro que en vida debía de atraer a los hombres como a moscas… Ella al verme mirarla así sonrió de lado antes de seguir hablando.

-Si otras fueran las circunstancias no me importaría dar rienda suelta a lo que imaginas- me sonrojé de inmediato… ¿Pudo leer lo que pensaba? ¡Oh dios que vergüenza! Debería estar pensando en buscar las almas atrapadas aquí, encuentro una y solo pienso en sexo…

-Lo siento…- es lo primero que me vino a la mente…Cambié de tema rápidamente - Alan me contó lo que sucedía pero necesito una descripción mas exhaustiva - dije ya mas seria y con tono de trabajo, no debía dejar que el sexo me nublara el juicio… Últimamente era en lo único que pensaba… La culpa era de Darien que me impulsaba a hacerlo, debería pensar en cambiar de compañero, solo si el caso no requiere a otro sensitivo, aunque sea nuevo en esto es bueno y me entiende… Demasiado bien diría yo…

-El no nos deja salir… - suspiré con desanimo, ya me imaginaba algo parecido.

-Yo puedo ayudaros - negó fervientemente.

-Nadie puede hacerlo, el nunca se irá y mientras no lo haga… ninguno podrá hacerlo.

-¿Todos esperan que se les haga justicia antes de irse? - pregunté y ella asintió sin mirarme a los ojos.

-Al principio era así… Pero cuando todo parecía ir bien y podíamos irnos el regresó…- me miró muy seria antes de seguir- ya sabes como- asentí- y nos encadenó de nuevo, es muy fuerte y no nos deja avanzar.

-Encontraré la forma- la miré y le guiñé un ojo ella solo entrecerró los suyos.

-Aunque te lo agradezco en nombre de todos, no lo creo posible… -iba a volver a contestar cuando llegó Alan junto a mi.

-¡Serena, menos mal que te encuentro!- miró entre ambas, aunque sabía que no podía verla- ¿Estás? - asentí, le hice una seña con la cabeza para que esperara y me volví a ella pero ya no estaba.

-¡Mierda!- grité frustrada.

-¿Qué pasó?- negué muy cabreada pero no podía pagarlo con el puesto que no sabia que estaba acompañada, aunque debería haberlo intuido al verme hablando sola…

-Nada… Se fue y no pude aclarar muchas dudas que tengo - bajó la vista apenado.

-Lo siento de verdad, no quería molestar pero necesito ayuda en la cocina- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Quieres que cocine?- mas le valía no afirmarlo o se iba a enterar.

-¿Cocinar?- me miró como si estuviera loca y negó con la cabeza- ¡No! Lo que pasa es que Darien parece tener un problema en la cocina y me mandó a buscarte…- se quedó algo asombrado y apartando la vista de mi… Raro.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que pasa?- resopló antes de seguir.

-Pues parece que esta peleando con alguien…- abrí los ojos sorprendida y corrí hacía donde había venido el y me alcanzó enseguida.

-¿Está bien? ¿Ha pasado algo grave?- negó.

-De momento no, pero es mejor que lo veas ti misma- paró en una puerta y me indicó con la cabeza que entrara, no se veía con intención de hacerlo pero lo prefería así. Preparé el arma esperándome encontrar cualquier cosa, entré y lo que vi me dejó totalmente sorprendida y enojada.

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?- ambos estaban a punto de tirarse otra cosa a la cabeza o eso creía, habían revuelto todo y habían roto varias cosas… ¡Habían formado un desastre increíble en la cocina!… Después de analizar el alcance del desastre los miré bastante enojada, esperando por una respuesta- ¿Alguno de los 2 puede explicarme que pasó aquí?- me crucé de brazos y pude percatarme que los ojos de Darien se dirigieron a mis pechos… Pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso…

-¡Pregúntale a ella! - me dijo Darien señalando a Yuki… Esta se coloco en la misma postura que yo y rodó los ojos.

-Ha empezado él…- lo acusó y el la miró de lado.

-¡Es mentira Serena, estaba hablando tranquilamente con Alan cuando se me echó encima!…- dijo algo avergonzado, ella lo interrumpió gritando.

-¡Estabas diciendo unas cosas que no deberías decir …!- el la miró entrecerrando los ojos y ella se calló abruptamente ¿Qué pasaba aquí? Me olía a mi que me ocultaban algo.

-¿Podéis explicarme de forma que yo me entere porque habéis hecho esto en la cocina de Alan? - señalé a toda la cocina- Y lo más importante- los señalé a ambos con el dedo- ¿Porque lo habéis hecho delante del mismo?- resoplé- ¡Seguro ha de haberse asustado!- Yuki resopló también antes de volver a hablar.

-¡Lo siento, pero este idiota le estaba diciendo al otro que es tu novio y que no se atreviera a tocarte … creo que eso lo asustó más que lo que hicimos después - abrí los ojos sorprendida dirigiendo mi mirada hacía Darien que solo bajó la vista avergonzado ¿Porque diría algo así si quería su vida de follador libre? Parecía contradecirse el mismo…

-¿Algo que decir Darien?

-Si, es verdad que le dije eso porque no quiero que se aproveche de ti- dijo al fin y le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Aprovecharse de mi?- le dije de la forma mas irónica posible -¡Por dios Darien! Somos adultos para decir eso y soy los suficientemente adulta para dejarlo o no que se aproveche de mi…

-No lo creo… Además…-empezó a balbucear sin mirarme a la cara y entonces volví a verlo…Apareció en la pared a la espalda de Darien, pero no parecía interesado en el, sino en mí así que no dudé en apuntar mi arma y disparar- ¡Maldita sea Serena! - me gritó enfadado- ¡No puedes ir disparando así y menos en una casa!- rodé los ojos.

-¡Pero vosotros si podéis hacer poltergeist!- Yuki comenzó a reír y al mirarla el de mala forma resopló.

-¡Eres un idiota sin gracia!- reí ahora yo… Pero era momento de ponerse serio.

-Yuki… ¿Has visto a esa cosa?- negó y la miré sorprendida, luego me volví a Darien que negó, lo suponía puesto que salió por su espalda…- ¿No habéis sentida nada?- volvieron a negar, suspiré frustrada y me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara.

-¿Era como el último?- preguntó y negué.

-Este se ve como tu, solo que al hacerlo tan rápido solo percibo la silueta además que tiene un aura muy rara alrededor- me quedé pensando con dos dedos en la barbilla- y por lo que he podido averiguar retiene aquí al resto a pesar que quieren irse – seguí con mi pose esperando a ver si podían aportar algo, al momento que lo hice se quedó mirándome.

-¿Qué?- le alcé una ceja.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- me miró extrañada.

-¿Que podría decir si no tengo idea?- resoplé- Solo puedo decir que tengas cuidado cuando dispares esa cosa- apuntó con el dedo a mi arma y entonces me acordé, saqué la otra de mi bolso y se la di a Darien.

-Ten… Esta arma solo usala con fantasmas… Los aleja, solo llevan balas de metal rellenas de sal- asintió.

-Va a ser muy difícil hacerlo si no lo veo- dijo con un toque de ironía.

-¡Joder Darien no te pongas en lo negativo!… Seguro que fue porque estaba por tu espalda-miró hacía atrás.

-No sé Serena… También es raro que Yuki no lo viera… Por cierto – se quedó mirándome fijamente- ¿Zoi no estaba contigo?-miré a Yuki.

-¿Donde se quedó?

-Me dijo que iba a buscarte arriba…- miré al techo y entonces supe donde estaba.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al ático… Estoy convencida que estará allí y no estará solo.

-¿Estará eso de antes?- preguntó Darien.

-No lo creo…- me acordé del niño- Seguramente sea el pequeño, pero hay que estar preparado para todo- señalé el arma con la cabeza- estate atento - miré a Yuki- no cojas mas energías de la necesarias de mi- entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ya te dije que lo siento Sere! Solo fue un error de cálculo que te prometo no volveré a tener.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría caerme de nuevo- y mucho menos quedarme inconsciente y volver a ese oscuro lugar pensé, pero no quería preocuparlos con algo que no creía volviera a pasar.

-Pues adelante- dijo Darien saliendo el primero hacía las escaleras- ¿Donde dejaste a Alan?

-Se quedó fuera, creo que lo asustasteis demasiado.

-Lo siento Serena, pero Yuki me pone de los nervios y me cabreó- asentí.

-Lo entiendo de verdad, pero debéis intentar controlaros en presencia de los demás y si puede ser siempre mejor… Queramos o no estaremos juntos para estos casos y necesito que os llevéis bien- los miré alternadamente a cada uno que asintieron…

-Yo por mi parte si ella se comporta lo haré… Siempre es ella la que empieza - lo miró mal.

-Porque no me gusta como miras o piensas de Serena- la miré mal para que no siguiera por ahí-¡Esta bien me callo! Pero sigo diciendo que no me gusta este chico para ti… Mereces algo mejor- reí.

-No es como si fuéramos nada… Solo tenemos sexo…- Darien me interrumpió.

-Serena, hablando de eso hay algo que quisiera decir…-no era el momento de hablar de intimidades, estábamos a punto de llegar a nuestro destino y no estábamos solos.

-Mejor lo hablamos después Darien- asintió sin mucha gana y cuando entramos los vi…

-Zoi… - miré al chico- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Ya le dije a tu amigo que no es lo más prudente, aunque ahora no está, no tardara en volver y estará más enfadado que antes.

-¿Estaba enfadado?- asintió -¿Porque lo está?- alzó los hombros.

-No lo sé- dijo pero en el fondo sabía que no decía la verdad, algo escondía… La cuestión es que… Tenía tantas dudas.

-¿Porque no os deja iros de aquí?

-Nos necesita… - dijo casi en un susurro, agachó la cabeza y aunque esperé que dijera algo más no lo hizo.

-No lo entiendo… - dijo Darien desconcertado y Yuki se acercó a mi oído.

-Nosotros somos energía, tal vez los usa de esa manera para hacer lo que quiere, al igual que yo la cojo de ti… - podía ser, me quedé un momento pensativa…

-¿Pero donde entra Alan en esa ecuación? Es lo que debemos averiguar… Esa cosa lo quiere y por eso no nos quiere aquí, pero debemos averiguar porque…- Nos quedamos todos un rato pensativos y mirando de vez en cuando al chico a ver si decía algo pero nada…

-¿No lo querrá para volver?- dijo Zoi rompiendo el silencio y todos nos volvimos a el…

-¿Puedes repetirlo?- le pregunté expectante, aunque sonara loco podía ser… No entendía muy bien todo eso de la posesión pero podía ser posible, debería buscar a Neherenia de nuevo y consultarla…

-Que puede que lo quiera para volver, sé que suena loco pero puede usar energía para apropiarse de su cuerpo y aquí parece que tiene mucha- señaló alrededor para que entendiéramos por donde iba…

-¡Mierda! ¡Tienes razón! Puede que este haciendo todo esto para terminar poseyendo a Alan, así que debemos echarlo lo antes posible… Yuki te quedarás a cuidarlo mientras que averiguamos como librarnos de él con Neherenia, una vez que lo consigamos los demás podrán encontrar su descanso.

-No será tan fácil…- dijo el chico de repente.

-Debemos tener la esperanza que sera así - negó.

-No eres la primera que lo intenta y la última no acabó muy bien- señaló la ventana y me dirigí a ella, cuando llegué pude ver desde allí a la mujer de antes… ¿Ella era como yo?

-¿Ella murió aquí ? - me volví buscando la explicación del chico pero ya se había ido, el ambiente en la habitación se volvió tosco y pesado … En ese momento supe que estaba aquí.

-Chicos estad atentos… Ya viene… Necesito asegurarme que lo veis o sentís.

-Yo noto algo, pero es muy leve- dijo Yuki.

-Supongo que algo es algo- miré a Zoi que negó y luego a Darien que hizo lo mismo…- Darien concentrate para poder verlo, me da la sensación que este se ha preparado para evitarnos.

-¿Crees que es antividentes?- dijo tratando de ser sarcástico y lo miré mal- ¿Qué?

-No somos videntes Darien… Somos sensitivos o psíquicos… No aceptaré otro nombre…

-¿Es momento ahora de hablar de esto Serena?- me reprendió y negué sin mucha gana.

-Tienes razón lo haremos después… - seguí analizando el entorno esperando verlo en cualquier momento pero solo apareció Alan pegando un fuerte portazo- Alan no deberías estar aquí, mejor vete abajo mientras nosotros nos ocupamos…- entonces alzó la vista y vi que algo no estaba bien, sacó un arma de su espalda y me miró a los ojos, unos que no reconocía como suyos…

-¡Te dije que te fueras!…- dijo Alan con la misma voz de aquella cosa, levantó el arma hacía mi y disparó… ¡Mierda, debería de hacerlo previsto!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Sé que demorado bastante más de lo de siempre pero es porque he estado 10 días fuera de vacaciones, además que ahora con las vacaciones de verano de mis hijos no tengo tanto tiempo y tranquilidad como antes para escribir... No quiero que piensen que dejaré mis historias sin terminar porque no es así, solo puede que me retrase más que de costumbre.**

 **Agradezco su apoyo tanto a mi como a mis historias, en especial a todos aquellos que se toman su tiempo para comentar como Maryels o Rusty en el capítulo anterior ¡Muchas gracias chicas!**

 **Ahora si me despido, de nuevo gracias por todo, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	17. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

DARIEN

¿Qué demonios? No podía creer que ese idiota estaba allí amenazando a Serena con un arma, no lo dudé un instante, le disparé en el brazo en el que sujetaba el arma y que amenazaba a Serena, ésta se hallaba inmóvil y con los ojos cerrados ¿Por qué coño no le disparaba o al menos se defendía? Supongo que no quería dañarlo, pero no iba a permitir que le hiciera nada ¡Me importaba una mierda este imbécil o lo que le sucediera! De todas formas le disparé al brazo… Sobreviviría y algo dentro de mí se despertó y no iba a permitir que dañaran a mi Serena. A pesar de todo su arma se disparó pero se desvió hacia la pared, suspiré aliviado que no la alcanzara.

Una vez lo alcanzó cayó al suelo y me acerqué rápidamente a ver como se encontraba, a pesar de la herida estaba bien, le arranqué un trozo de camisa y se lo até en la misma, estaba inconsciente, me guardé su arma y me volví a Serena que apenas comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué?- se empezó a tocar por todas partes como si esperara encontrar alguna herida o algo.

-No te llegó a dar- me miró extrañada y le señalé la pared donde impactó el disparo, ella dirigió allí su mirada, cuando volvió a mí su mirada y se dio cuenta de Alan junto su mirada se tornó muy enojada.

-¿Qué demonios has hecho Darien?- corrió junto a nosotros y empezó a mirarlo por todos lados- ¿Le disparaste?- rodé los ojos ¿Cómo si no fuera obvio?- ¿Has llamado a un ambulancia?- ¡Mierda! Me avergoncé de haberlo olvidado, pero lo único que me preocupaba era que ella se encontrara bien.

-Ahora mismo lo hago- me alejé de ellos con móvil en mano y llamé, Zoi vino junto a mí.

-Me parece que la has enojado bastante- suspiré resignado.

-Si…Lo sé…Y no entiendo porque -el alzó los hombros.

-Lo mejor es dejarlo estar-rió- ni yo que la conozco de mucho tiempo la entiendo a veces- reímos juntos, cuando miré alrededor me di cuenta que no había rastro Yuki.

-¿Dónde fue Yuki?- pregunté y resopló.

-Creo que fue a investigar por su cuenta- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Sola? – Negué algo frustrado- visto lo visto- señalé a Alan- no deberíamos andar solo ninguno por aquí, algo de este lugar no me gusta a pesar que no veo nada.

-¿No ves a nadie excepto a nosotros?- asentí.

-Sí, es raro, creo que esa cosa que mencionó Serena se esconde de nosotros.

-Si…Yo tampoco veo ni siento nada…Incluso Yuki solo lo nota ligeramente.

-Sí, eso la tiene muy preocupada y por eso se fue a investigar por su cuenta- asentí resignado, aunque no me gustaba que vagara sola también sabía que no iba a hacerme caso…Volví de nuevo mi atención a Serena que no dejaba de ver alrededor, era como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, así que me acerqué a ella a preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena?- suspiró.

-No puedo saber si esa cosa salió de Alan o todavía sigue dentro- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Por eso te amenazó con un arma? -me miró como si fuera idiota.

-¡Pues claro! – Al notar que mi cara seguía igual resopló y siguió hablando- ¿En serio Darien? ¿No lo viste?- negué.

-Solo lo vi apuntándote, me pareció raro pero no pude evitar disparar antes que te matara- me miró con menos enojo ahora.

-Lo sé y siento haber reaccionado así- suspiró de nuevo- pero me da pena que haya tenido que salir herido cuando no tiene culpa de nada- me agaché junto a ella y le cogí la cara para que me mirara a los ojos.

-No es nada Serena pero no puedes culparme por poner tu seguridad antes de nada- acorté la distancia hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron pegados y la besé ligeramente en los labios- y te aseguro que lo haré siempre- asintió algo aturdida por el momento…Me miró con hambre, yo me sentía igual pero en el momento que iba a besarme me empujó a un lado y disparó el arma por detrás de mí…

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Se me ha vuelto a escapar otra vez!- miré al lugar y no veía nada.

-¿Estaba ahí?- asintió pasando su mano por la cara a la vez que se levantaba, la seguí.

-No entiendo porque solo yo puedo verlo o notarlo- se quedó pensativa un momento antes de acercarse a la ventana y sonreír- pero sé de alguien que puede aclararme todo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- sonrió a la vez que me guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Claro! Me gusta tu compañía- esas simples palabras me pusieron muy duro, pero no era momento de dejarse llevar por la pasión…

-¿Pues a que esperamos?- le pasé el brazo por el hombro mientras nos íbamos- yo también disfruto mucho de tu compañía- paró de repente, nos miramos fijamente y nos perdimos en ellas hasta que llegó Yuki gritando y sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

-¡Sere!- desviamos nuestra mirada hacia ella y se veía muy pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre Yuki? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Serena muy preocupada y ella negó.

-Eso…Me quitó…-antes de poder terminar se desvaneció en el aire y Serena se puso como loca.

-¡Yuki! ¡Yuki! ¡No tiene gracia!- la acerqué a mí y le susurré al oído.

-Será mejor que vayamos a ver eso que tenías en mente antes que Yuki apareciera, estoy convencido que ella está bien- asintió sin contestar o siquiera mirarme.

-Eso espero…Ahora mismo no la siento y es muy raro…Desde lo de Neherenia estamos más unidas…

-Seguro que si…Ahora bajemos y hagamos lo que vinimos a hacer ¡Estoy deseando irme de aquí!- me volví a Zoi- ¡Cuida de Alan hasta que llegue la ambulancia!

-¡Claro que lo haré!…No os preocupéis-nos guiñó y bajamos. Puedo asegurar que la casa tenía un ambiente muy tenso, a pesar de no ver nada, estaba empezando a notarlo con creces.

-¿Serena ves algo?- asintió.

-Esto está lleno de espíritus Darien…Deben haber por lo menos 100… ¡Oh dios mío!

-¿Por qué no puedo verlos? Solo los siento alrededor…

-Eso es algo que tampoco sé…No entiendo porque ni Yuki ni Zoi pueden hacerlo…- se puso algo triste y decidí animarla.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Ya mismo andará por aquí maldiciéndome o metiéndose conmigo!- rió.

-Si…No entiendo porque os lleváis tan mal- resoplé.

-No soy yo, es ella la que no me soporta-rió.

-Sois los 2…-reímos juntos hasta que volví a ver tristeza en su mirada-La aprecio mucho Darien y no me gustaría que se fuera- la apreté a mí.

-No se irá, ella también te quiere mucho, tal vez se quedó sin energías para dejarse ver- volvió a reír.

-No es de esa forma, pero aprecio tu intención de animarme…

-¿Y porque crees que desapareció?

-Creo que esa cosa la apartó de mi…-abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Apartar cómo?- tal vez resultara una pregunta estúpida pero estaba muy perdido respecto a todo esto, hasta la aparición de Serena me importaba una mierda todo este tema.

\- Que no la deja acercarse, seguramente se habrá enterado de nuestra unión y lo que podemos hacer con ella.

-Eso es bueno…Si os teme juntas es porque sabe que podéis con él- me sonrió más animada.

-Pero si no la deja conmigo…Poco podemos hacer…- tras decir esto salió corriendo hacia fuera gritando.

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Necesito hablar contigo!- la seguí hasta que paramos junto a la piscina…Algo no andaba bien…No veía con quién hablaba pero notaba algo muy malo alrededor nuestro.

-¿Puedes explicarme porque mis amigos no pueden veros?- le preguntó a quien se supone que había allí, yo seguía sin ver nada…Así que decidí dejarla sola mientras investigaba alrededor, después de mirar todo bien lo único que me llamaba era la piscina así que me acerqué a ella…Notaba alguna especie de energía emanar de la misma ¿Podría ser posible que se debiera a los espíritus congregados en la casa? Seguramente, si había tantos como decía Serena…Metí la mano en el agua cuando de repente algo me tiró dentro.

Al caer a la piscina ya no veía afuera, solo agua y oscuridad por todos lados, me costaba respirar y por más que trataba de salir a la superficie no lo conseguía, era como si algo me lo impidiera…

-No deberías haber venido…- dijo algo a mi espalda, seguro que era el mismo que decía Serena- ahora lo lamentareis, acabaré con vosotros al igual que con el resto…- me ardía la lengua por contestarle como se debía pero obviamente no podía-Sé lo que sois y lo que pretendéis, tu amiga es fuerte y lista pero yo lo soy más…Voy a darle donde más le duele…-Entonces empecé a notar una fuerte presión en mi cuello y cada vez me costaba más respirar, me quedaba sin aire y no veía nada que pudiera ayudarme…Tras un rato intentando liberarme de esa cosa que se cernía sobre mi caí en la inconsciencia y solo vino a mi mente la imagen de una persona…Serena…

SERENA

Aunque estaba muy a gusto charlando con Darien y me apetecía seguir así, en cuanto la vi no pude dejarla ir sin más, nada más verla supe que tenía que alcanzarla para conseguir respuestas. Estaba convencida que ella era la clave, al fin y al cabo era como yo, vino a este lugar intentando ayudar y acabó muerta. Necesitaba saber porque y como para evitar caer en lo mismo. Una vez la alcancé comencé a preguntar.

-¿Puedes explicarme porque mis amigos no pueden veros?- asintió.

-Él nos oculta…

-¿Eso es lo que le hizo a Yuki?- negó.

-A ella la echó fuera de aquí- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-Entonces está bien…Eso es lo importante- dije con alegría.

-No creo que sea por mucho tiempo-dijo melancólica- si no acabas con el pronto te quitará todo lo que te importa hasta que no te quede nada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- bajó la vista y suspiró.

-Yo pasé por eso…Fue matando a todos mis seres queridos hasta que llegó a mi…Solo que a mí me dejo aquí sin poder marchar y ellos no están- la miré apenada.

-Lo siento mucho…Pero te prometo que lo arreglaré para que podáis estarlo- negó.

-No creo que puedas- señaló la piscina- ya ha empezado contigo- me acerque a la misma y pude ver a Darien al fondo ¡Mierda! Me tiré enseguida para sacarlo, cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo lo vi agarrándolo para que no pudiera escapar, sonreí de forma macabra, cogí mi arma y le golpeé con ella, se difuminó hasta desaparecer en el agua, rápidamente saqué a Darien.

-¡Darien! ¡Responde Darien!- pero no parecía reaccionar, así que le hice la respiración artificial…Cuando ya estaba a punto de volverme loca por su falta de reacción se levantó sobresaltado y mirándome con horror.

-¡Mierda Serena! ¡Esa cosa esta loca!- se levantó con mucho trabajo, me agarró del brazo y tiró de mi hacia fuera de la casa-¡Nos vamos de aquí!- me paré en seco.

-¡No puedo hacer eso! – Señalé alrededor a todos los espíritus que veía- ellos necesitan mi ayuda- me miró enojado.

-¿Quién te ayuda a ti Serena?- dijo muy enojado- ¡En un rato hemos estado a punto de morir ambos!- se cruzó de brazos entrecerrando los ojos-¿O acaso es lo que buscas?- ahora fui yo quien lo miró enojada.

-¿Qué demonios dices? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Pero si algo me ha enseñado mi don y mi trabajo es a respetar y apreciar a todos! ¡Mi trabajo consiste en ayudar a los demás! ¿Cómo se vería si los abandonase?- resopló.

-Ellos no cuentan en nuestro trabajo- lo miré muy dolida.

-Cuentan todos Darien y ellos que solo tienen voz a través de nosotros más que ninguno- me crucé de brazos para enfatizar lo que quería decir- ¿O acaso a ti solo te interesan los vivos?

-No es eso Serena- miró alrededor como si temiera que algo saliera a buscarlo- esa cosa es fuerte y temo que te…

-¿Temes por ti o por mí?- quería saber la respuesta, tal vez no fuera la que esperaba pero así sabría a qué atenerme.

-Por ambos- rodé los ojos, no era lo que esperaba pero por lo menos no dijo solo por mi…Eso hubiera sido nefasto.

-Entiendo que no quieras seguir aquí- aparté su mano de mi brazo- pero yo me quedaré a ayudar- me entrecerró los ojos.

-No pienso dejarte aquí sola…- me volví a cruzar de brazos.

-Pues tienes un problema… Porque yo no pienso irme hasta que no los ayude- resopló enfadado, se puso a revolverse el cabello y puedo asegurar que con ese simple acto mojé mis bragas… ¡Me encantaba verlo hacer eso! Me lamí los labios mientras lo observaba dando vueltas alrededor.

-¡No puedo creer que después de todo, seas tan cabezota como para querer seguir aquí!

-No está en mi personalidad el hecho de abandonar a nadie a su suerte- señalé detrás de mí-Y ellos me necesitan.

-No tienes el menor amor por tu vida…Después de casi morir deberías de abandonar esto- volvió a revolverse el cabello.

-Darien, ya te he dicho que no lo haré, así que es solo decisión tuya irte o quedarte…- me volví hacia dentro dejándolo allí- si te vas espera a los chicos de la ambulancia y los acompañas al lugar donde esta Alan, espero que esté el suficiente tiempo ingresado para que no vuelva aquí hasta que termine con esto- no me alejé mucho cuando me abrazó fuertemente por detrás.

-Yo puedo abandonarte Serena-me apretó a un punto que era doloroso pero también me causaba bastante placer- te aprecio demasiado para hacerlo.

-Pues si no quieres dejarme tendrás que acompañarme…- me dio la vuelta, me miró a los ojos y me besó ligeramente…Cuando se separó de su mirada era seria e intensa antes de añadir.

-Serena, sé que esto no es lo que esperas ni yo tampoco lo pensaba pero yo creo que te…

-¡Serena! – nos interrumpió Yuki, a pesar de estar contenta de volver a verla hubiera preferido que lo hiciera después que Darien terminara lo que iba a decir, parecía importante y por un momento me hice ilusiones que fuera algo como un te amo o simplemente un te quiero. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Seguro que no era nada de eso ¡Darien no es de esos! ¡Ni siquiera yo lo soy! Apenas hace nada estuve follando con Seiya y Diamante e incluso deseando que Darien se uniera a nosotros…-¡Sere! ¿Me estas prestando atención?- me trajo Yuki a la realidad.

-Sí, Claro- me separé de Darien y puedo asegurar que lo oí gruñir ¿O era solo mi imaginación?- dime.

-Sé cómo podemos acabar con esa cosa- me miró seria- pero necesitaré mucha energía- resoplé.

-No sé si pueda darte tanta…La última vez no acabamos muy bien- negó.

-Podemos usar la de alguien más- miró de reojo a Darien que abrió los ojos con horror.

-¿Qué demonios?- nos miró a ambas como si estuviéramos locas- ¡Ni loco dejo que ella tome nada de mí!- la señaló con el dedo para enfatizar lo que quería decir.

-Darien, solo tomará un poco y…- intenté tranquilizarlo.

-¡Serena ya sabes lo que me odia, seguro que me deja seco y no despierto nunca!- Yuki rió.

-¡Eres un exagerado Chiba!…Nada de eso...No soy una sádica- rodó los ojos.

-Pero no me fio de ti.

-¡Vamos no será nada!

-¡Te he dicho que no!…- decidí intervenir en su duelo de miradas.

-Bueno, cogerás algo de cada uno, así no nos dejaras a ninguno sin energías- ella asintió y Darien aunque a regañadientes también lo hizo.

-Primero debemos encontrarlo y después lo enviaré el mismo lugar que al otro- sonreí.

-Según dijo no podría volver a salir- sonrió ampliamente.

-Me alegra…Ahora solo queda…- entonces llegaron los de la ambulancia y le encargué a Darien llevarlos junto a Alan, una vez se alejaron seguimos nuestra conversación-ahora que estamos solas, será mejor que me acompañes- prácticamente me arrastró junto a la piscina… ¡No podía creer lo que veía! Estaban un montón de espíritus congregados alrededor de la misma, creo que eran muchos más de los que vi antes.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- suspiró y los señaló.

-¡No quieren hablar! Lo he intentado de todas las formas y nada…- busqué a la mujer de antes y cuando la vi me acerqué a ella.

-Necesito tu ayuda para poder ayudaros- suspiró y miró a otro lado.

-Ya te dije que lo mejor es que te fueras.

-No puedo hacerlo, necesito asegurarme que estáis todos bien…

-No podrás con el… y deberías irte antes de…-entonces apareció y todos los demás desaparecieron al instante, se quedó allí inmóvil mirándome con odio, seguía sin poder ver bien sus facciones pero si distinguía su figura.

-Te dije que te fueras, que Alan era mío ¿Y qué haces tú?

-¡Alan no es tu tuyo idiota! ¡Y el que se irá de aquí quiera o no serás tú! – lo amenacé y empezó a reír.

-Ya has visto de lo que soy capaz y aun así te atreves a desafiarme…Eres más tonta que la anterior…

-¿Tú crees? –Sonreí con suficiencia-Tengo mi as bajo la manga y lo sabes…- miré de reojo a Yuki junto a mí, ella solo esperaba mis órdenes para atacar- ¿Por eso atacaste a Darien?- negó sonriendo con malicia.

-Lo ataqué porque sabía que te dolería…He podido ver que lo amas y por eso quise usarlo para hacerte el mayor daño posible- abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿Yo amaba a Darien? ¿O solo estaba haciendo esto para distraerme?- ¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Te quedaste sin palabras?- Yuki me dio un golpe y me sacó de mis pensamientos ¡no podía creer que me hubiera dejado en shock! Además eso no podía ser posible…o al menos eso esperaba porque estaba convencida que Darien no querría nada serio con alguien como yo…O simplemente con alguien…Aunque por otro lado…

DARIEN

¡Vaya mierda! Me había tocado llevarlos hasta Alan, no me gustaba la idea de dejar a Serena aunque sabía que con Yuki estaría bien. Necesitaba asegurarme yo mismo. Al llegar al lugar éste seguía inconsciente, lo checaron y se lo llevaron por suerte la sal no le hizo mucho daño, seguramente su inconsciencia era debida a la posesión que tuvo. Los acompañé a la puerta y al pasar junto a la entrada Serena no estaba donde la dejé, enseguida me puse nervioso y fui a buscarla…La escuché en la piscina, estaba con Yuki junto a esa cosa, iba a salir a plantarle cara cuando lo que oí me dejó de piedra…

-Lo ataqué porque sabía que te dolería… He podido ver que lo amas… -¿Serena me amaba? ¿Era posible? ¿Yo quería que lo hiciera? ¡Joder! Algo en mi pecho se encendió y deseaba que así fuera… ¿Pudiera ser posible que me hubiera enamorado de Serena? Suspiré frustrado…

Estaba convencido que así era ¡Mierda! ¡Me juré no caer en las garras del amor! Pero él me ha encontrado en forma de una sexy y perfecta rubia tan libertina como yo…Ahora la cuestión era que quisiera una relación solo de 2…Si la conocía lo mínimo que a mi seguramente necesitaría más, sonreí… Yo estaba dispuesto a dárselo con tal de estar junto a ella. ¡Estaba decidido! Cuando saliera de esta maldita casa se lo diría. Salí envalentonado para ir a ayudarla cuando esa cosa la atacó, Yuki y ella se juntaron para bloquear su ataque y aunque en un principio parecía que podían conseguirlo él estaba ganando terreno hacia ellas… ¡Darien reacciona y ve a ayudar! Me reprendí a mí mismo, corrí junto a Yuki, le puse mi mano al hombro, me sonrió y se adelantó en su busca, yo me quedé junto a Serena y le di la mano para unir nuestras energías para Yuki.

-¡Darien!- le apreté más la mano.

-Te dije que no te dejaría sola- sonrió.

-Gracias, significa mucho para mí- volví a apretarle a la vez que le sonreía mirándola a los ojos.

-También significa mucho para mí- ella parecía algo asombrada, entonces una fuerza nos hizo ponernos de rodillas en el suelo… Yuki parecía estar teniendo problemas con esa cosa, estaba empezando a preocuparme cuando de repente Serena se desvaneció junto a mí, levanté la vista a Yuki y una luz cegadora me hizo cerrar los ojos, instintivamente me agaché cubriendo a Serena con mi cuerpo…En ese momento lo vi claro, la protegería de lo que fuera, incluso daría mi vida por ella si hiciera falta…Eso solo podía significar una cosa, sonreí para mis adentros…Yo la amaba, la deseaba solo para mí y la conseguiría como fuera. Si lo que dijo esa cosa era verdad era algo recíproco. Lo sentía por los demás, pero en cuanto saliera de aquí le dejaría bien claro que me pertenecía solo a mí.

Nunca antes sentí esto que llaman amor y ahora que lo había conseguido lo mantendría conmigo todo el tiempo posible, la apreté más fuerte hasta que sentí que la luz se apagaba. Levanté la vista con algo de trabajo y cuando por fin pude abrirlos del todo vi a Yuki sonriente junto a mí.

-¿Estáis bien?- asentí y me incorporé para ver a Serena.

-¿Serena estás bien?- no respondía parecía estar inconsciente y me puse nervioso-¡Serena!- iba a removerla con algo más de brusquedad que antes cuando escuché un enorme ronquido de su parte.

-¡Creo que nuestra Sere se durmió profundamente!- sonreí aliviado.

-Eso parece, me alegro que no pasara nada grave como la última vez- sonrió y se sentó junto a Serena.

-Creo que tomé demasiada energía…Pero se pondrá bien- se congregaron a nuestro alrededor un montón de espíritus que no había podido ver antes…Me sorprendí que hubiera tantos, una mujer se acercó a Serena al verla inconsciente me miró a mí.

-Lo consiguió…- su sonrisa se amplió- veo que tardara en despertar así que agradécele de nuestra parte cuando despierte…-la vi con intención de alejarse.

-¡Espera!-me miró extrañada- necesito saber dónde están vuestros cuerpos para poder ayudar- miré a Serena, seguro que era lo que hubiese querido y no me perdonaría que los dejara irse sin más.

-Bajo la piscina- miró a Serena de nuevo- ella ya lo intuía pero no podíamos decir nada…Ahora iremos con nuestros seres queridos gracias a vosotros-Yuki se acercó a ella.

-Todo se lo debo a Sere, sin su energía no podría haber hecho nada para mandarlo al lugar donde debe estar- sonrió.

-De todas maneras gracias a todos por su ayuda- tras estas últimas palabras vi cómo se desvanecían en el aire…La sensación del ambiente cambio completamente cuando lo hicieron.

-¡Chiba! Parece que todo acabó- dijo Yuki mientras se sentaba junto a Serena y le acariciaba el cabello- deberíamos irnos ya a casa- asentí.

-¿Zoi?- resopló.

-Él se fue con Alan- abrí los ojos sorprendido- Sere le dijo que lo cuidara y eso hace.

-No me di cuenta cuando se lo llevaron- ella alzó los hombros-Supongo que se preocupa por todos- sonrió.

-Si… ¡Sere es genial!…- me levanté y la cogí en brazos para llevarla al coche.

-Iremos a su casa y la dejaré dormir- por primera vez no discutió conmigo ni me dijo nada ofensivo…

-¡Vamos Chiba!…Una vez que me asegure que está bien quiero ir a mirar algo- dijo de forma intrigante, la conocía lo suficiente para no preguntar, que se molestara y me dijera alguna fresca. Así que mejor me callaba.

Llegamos en un cómodo silencio al coche, puse a Serena en el asiento del copiloto y la abroché, se veía tan tierna dormida con la boca abierta y babeando. Me puse en el asiento del conductor y puse rumbo a su casa. Una vez que llegamos la subí en brazos y Yuki se encargó de abrir la puerta… No parecía haber nadie, todo estaba en silencio. Supongo que Mina había salido con su amigo, novio o lo que fuera.

Una vez llegamos a su habitación la puse sobre la cama y le quité los zapatos…

-¿Vas a irte Chiba o te quedaras a dormir?- dijo de forma sarcástica y le contesté de igual forma.

-Me quedaré un rato más y me voy a casa- rió.

-¡Si, estoy convencida que te irás!- rio más fuerte y desapareció ¡Maldita mujer! ¿Cómo podía ser tan irritante? Si no fuera por Serena y lo que significaba en su vida juro por dios que la mandaba con un pasaje de solo ida al cielo para que joda a alguien más, pero por Serena la aguantaría.

No podía irme sin más, esperaría que despertara para decirle lo que siento. Me quedé en ropa interior y me tumbé junto a ella, como si lo sintiera se abrazó a mí y susurró.

-Darien…- ¿Estaba soñando conmigo? Sonreí en triunfo, puede que lo tuviera más fácil de lo que pensaba, la apreté a mí y cerré los ojos intentado mantenerme despierto y pensando en lo que iba a decir. Tenía que convencerla como sea de estar juntos y como que me llamo Darien Chiba que lo lograría. A pesar de intentar mantenerme despierto el sueño me venció.

SERENA

¡Dios! Me sentía muy cansada y desorientada ¿Dónde? Parpadeé varias veces, estaba en casa, en mi habitación y para mi sorpresa no estaba sola, Darien se hallaba junto a mi…Estaba con tan solo sus bóxer puestos a través de los cuales podía ver su erección… ¡Joder! No entendía porque Darien me ponía como ningún otro antes… La golosa dentro de mi quería comer, así que me arrodillé junto a su miembro, me relamí los labios y con mucho cuidado aparté los bóxer para liberarla, tenía una gota de líquido preseminal que no dudé en chupar…¡Exquisito! Él se veía dormido todavía, pero conseguiría despertarlo de la mejor manera, lo metí entero en mi boca mientras mis manos jugaban con sus bolas…Cuando sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes lo miré y nuestras miradas se encontraron…Algo en mi interior me decía que algo había cambiado entre nosotros pero no era momento de hablarlo, ahora me apetecía disfrutarlo hasta que no pudiera más.

-¡Joder Serena!- tiró de mí y me obligó a poner mi coño sobre su cara de forma que pudiéramos degustarnos ambos a la vez y yo gustosa lo hice…Me cogía y lamía con fuerza como si quisiera marcarme de alguna forma yo hacía lo mismo con el… El orgasmo nos alcanzó a la vez, me di la vuelta para ponerme encima, se puso serio e incluso parecía ansioso y nerviosos por decirme algo-Te quiero Serena - dijo y me besó de forma posesiva y salvaje tirándome sobre él, me posicioné sobre su ya creciente erección y cuando estuvo lista me hizo bajar sobre ella… Lo monté sin parar mientras que el lamía mis pechos y masajeaba mi clítoris, yo mantenía una de mis manos en su cabello y la otra sobre su hombro para darme impulso. Los gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y profundos hasta que llegamos al éxtasis y caí rendida sobre él. Tras unos minutos de silencio volvió a hablar-Te quiero Serena y deseo con toda mi alma que me des una oportunidad de empezar algo así como una relación- abrí los ojos sorprendida y en shock ¿estaba soñando o realmente estaba ocurriendo?

-¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de mí, él sonrió, me apartó el cabello de la cara y volvió a besarme.

-Hoy me di cuenta que me importas como algo más que unos buenos polvos-sonreí- hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba pero hoy lo confirmé…-siguió acariciando y cerré los ojos al tacto-Puede que todavía no sientas lo mismo, pero estoy convencido que si me das un oportunidad podemos hacer que funcione- me miró expectante- ¿Qué me dices Serena? ¿Quieres que intentemos una relación?- puedo asegurar que el shock en el que me dejó fue enorme y sin saber que decir, lo único que sabía es que yo también lo quería y no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, tal vez no durara pero me arriesgaría, de todas formas Darien no se parece en nada a Malaquite o al menos eso esperaba.

-¡Yo también lo deseo!- dije y me tiré sobre el para seguir saboreándolo, estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo ahora con más ganas, en este momento sabía que sería mío…Y me aseguraría que si quería seguir con esta relación se acabaron los polvos con otras. Pasamos el resto de la noche follando sin parar hasta que el cansancio y el sueño nos vencieron…

Un ruido molesto no paraba de sonar…Abrí los ojos con mucho cansancio y vi que era mi móvil ¿Quién coño llama a esta hora? ¿Sería del trabajo? Me levanté sin muchas ganas a cogerlo y en cuanto lo hice me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

-Hola Serena…- ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, en especial a los que se toman el tiempo de comentar ¡Muchas gracias! Les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	18. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

SERENA

¿En serio tenía la desfachatez de llamarme a esta hora? ¡No me lo podía creer! Después de tanto tiempo sin saber de él y ahora… Suspiré cansada, debería haber cambiado el número, así no hubiera podido contactarme. Sabía que me exaltaría así que sin hacer mucho ruido salí de la habitación para poder contestarle con más libertad. Nunca pensé que algo pudiera nublar el momento tan bueno de antes hasta que escuché de nuevo esa odiosa voz.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡Ya quedo claro la última vez que nos vimos que no te importo ni te intereso…!- me interrumpió.

-¡Vamos Serena! Éramos jóvenes y alocados, no era mi intención herirte con la verdad…- ¡Imbécil!

-No creo que fuera la verdad, simplemente no eras el indicado para mí, si lo hubieras sido no me hubieras dado la espalda cuando más te necesitaba- rió.

-No me negaras que el hecho que tu novia te diga que puede hablar con los muertos…- no pude aguantar más y le grité.

-¡Imbécil! – Me cogí fuertemente el puente de la nariz con los dedos para tranquilizarme un poco- la culpa fue mía por confiar en ti…No debería haberlo hecho- ¡Mierda! Fui tan estúpida en creer que en realidad me amaba. Incluso me di la oportunidad de soñar con tener una familia, suspiré abatida, el las acabó totalmente de forma que me negué a ello. Me juré a mí misma que no le daría la oportunidad a nadie más de lastimarme y así ha sido hasta ahora…

-No hace falta que me insultes…- rió- solo quería avisarte que me han trasladado a tu comisaria…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?- pregunté en shock, el rio más fuerte y me dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo en los morros.

-Ya sabes, me cansé de estar fuera de casa y pedí volver… Y puedo asegurarte que fue casualidad que me mandaran a la misma que estás tú.

-¡No puedo creer mi mala suerte!- pensé en voz alta y siguió riendo.

-¿Lo dices porque no has encontrado al "indicado" que quiera seguir a tu lado sabiendo lo que eres?- dijo lo de indicado con demasiado sarcasmo, yo debía tranquilizarme, ahora sin Artemis aquí estaría a mi cargo… Pero ahora no estábamos en el trabajo y lo aproveche para desahogarme.

-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Y te juro que como intentes joderme de nuevo te haré la vida imposible!- el rió más fuerte si cabe y sonreí ampliamente.

-¿En serio Serena?- era mi momento de contraatacar.

-Pues da la casualidad que ahora mismo soy la que manda y cuando vuelva Artemis la segunda al mando, así que te recomendaría que no te rieras tanto de tu superior- paró de hacerlo y sonreí con superioridad.

-¿Tu eres la jefa?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si…Además que mis locuras ayudan a mucha gente…Y te aseguro que como no me respetes tanto dentro como fuera me las pagarás- lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue Yuki, sonreí con malicia… Si ella sería la idónea para este trabajo y me encantaría disfrutar de su tortura, así se le quitarían las ganas de reírse de mí.

Ahora lo controlo y lo aprecio pero mi don me lo hizo pasar muy mal en el pasado, no todo lo que arrastraba era su culpa, mis padres comenzaron con esa labor y el solo la remató… ¡Idiota! Aunque visto ahora era una estupidez de adolescentes en su momento me rompió, es lo que pasa cuando te rompen el corazón y lo tiran como si fuera un simple papel sin valor.

Estuve varios días muy mal, sabía lo preocupado que andaba Zoi y eso fue lo que me dio fuerzas para salir del agujero en el que me metí, me construí mi coraza y tomé las relaciones con los hombres como lo que era, sexo puro y duro sin llegar a ahondar en sentimientos para que después me partieran el corazón… Y me fue muy bien hasta que llegó Darien… Suspiré, el había ido rompiendo mi coraza de forma tan lenta que apenas lo vi venir, la abuela me avisó pero nunca creí que pudiera ser el... Solo me quedaba esperar que no se jodiera o la volvería a levantar de tal forma que nadie más entraría a ella.

-No quería ofenderte jefa…- Me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz sarcástica de Malaquite - lo tendré en cuenta…Supongo que nos veremos en un rato…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que en un rato…?- ni se molestó en contestar y colgó… ¡El imbécil colgó sin decirme más! Suspiré con calma y me senté en el sofá para intentar relajarme…Al poco apareció Darien…

-¿Qué haces levantada? ¿Te encuentras mal?- lo miré a los ojos y me decidí…Si lo nuestro iba a prosperar lo mejor era ir con la verdad por delante, así que antes que Malaquite le contara alguna mierda decidí ser sincera…

-Cuando era apenas una adolescente me enamoré locamente…- él se sentó junto a mí y me dio la mano en señal de apoyo- estábamos tan unidos y bien juntos que decidí contarle mi secreto…- lo miré de nuevo a los ojos para que entendiera a que me refería…-no quiero entrar en muchos detalles pero me llamó loca entre otras cosas y me dejó…- apretó mi mano más fuerte y en su cara pude ver enojo- eso me hizo como me conociste…- se me escaparon algunas lágrimas que el limpió enseguida de mi cara- nunca quise ser la mujer fría que conociste…- el cogió mi cara con ambas manos y me besó.

-Yo no tengo explicación para mi forma de ser, simplemente disfruto el sexo y nunca he querido ataduras con nadie…- le entrecerré los ojos y sonrió- hasta ahora…- sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

-Me alegro… Por un momento pensé que lo de anoche fue un sueño- sonrió y volvió a besarme con más intensidad que antes.

-Nada de eso…Me importas mucho, ya te lo dije anoche y lo quiero todo- sonreí y me puse a horcajadas sobre el…Eso me trajo recuerdos de nuestra primera vez juntos.

-Me alegro…- lo besé mientras me refregaba contra su erección…- tengo vagos recuerdo de lo que ocurrió aquí…- le guiñé el ojo y sonrió.

-Tal vez lo mejor sea refrescarte la memoria…- me guiñó de nuevo- ¿no crees?- abrió mi bata dejando a su alcance mis pechos con los que comenzó a deleitarse, yo deslicé mi mano por sus pectorales hasta alcanzar su polla y sacarla de sus bóxer, ya se encontraba lista para mí y la puse en mi entrada…-te quiero Serena...- me dijo mirándome a los ojos, entonces bajé, penetrándome yo misma… En tantos años de repeler al amor, no me acordaba de lo gratificante que era sentirse amado y apoyado por alguien más que no fuera de tu familia…Mientras me acompañaba en los movimientos arriba y abajo yo deslicé mi mano para masajear mi clítoris… Deseaba alcanzar un orgasmo épico, pues la situación lo merecía, el movió la mano que sostenía mi trasero para introducir 2 dedos en este y acompasarlos a nuestros movimientos mientras seguía lamiendo mis pechos…Así que puedo asegurar que el orgasmo fue tal que caí laxa sobre él al término del mismo.

-¡Yo también te quiero Darien!- le dije casi sin aliento y sonrió abrazándome fuertemente.

-Me alegro que te hayas abierto así conmigo-reí.

-Creo que es lo mejor si vamos a empezar con una relación…Sobre todo ahora- el me alejó y me miró algo contrariado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- suspiré y tomé aliento para contestar.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije antes?- asintió todavía más perdido- pues el idiota que me rompió el corazón ya a trabajar con nosotros…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que va a trabajar? ¿Temporalmente?- gritó enojado y negué.

-No lo sé seguro- dije pensativa- pero creo que viene a quedarse…Nunca pensé volver a encontrarlo porque se fue al extranjero a trabajar pero ahora…- me apretó más fuerte.

-No te preocupes por él…Ahora eres la jefa y si se pasa le daré una lección- dijo sonriendo y alzando su puño en alto, le sonreí de lado.

-Gracias Darien…me alegro de tenerte a mi lado- nos volvimos a besar y aprovechando que seguía dentro de mi volvimos a acompasarnos para alcanzar otro orgasmo que fue interrumpido…

-¡Joder! ¿No podéis dejar eso para vuestra habitación?- la miré muy mal.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora…y no vuelvas a aparecer sin llamar primero!-resopló.

-¡Joder Sere! ¿Ahora os vais a dedicar a follar por todos sitios? – le entrecerré los ojos y desapareció bajo una mirada de burla hacia Darien.

-¡Odio a esa fantasma!- reí.

-Terminemos con lo nuestro y volvamos a la cama, pronto habrá que madrugar para ir al trabajo.

-¡Como ordene jefa!- reímos y luego nos besamos para recuperar el momento perdido, una vez alcanzamos nuestro anhelado orgasmo, me cogió estilo novia y me llevó a la cama, donde al poco de tumbarnos caímos en los brazos de Morfeo…

¿Eso era el despertador? ¡Mierda! No tenía ningunas ganas de levantarme pero no quedaba de otra, al ver a mi lado Darien ya no estaba, en su lugar había una nota…

 _Serena,_

 _Siento haberme tenido que ir antes de que despertaras, pero no tengo nada de ropa aquí y necesitaba urgentemente una ducha y un cambio. Como voy con el tiempo justo nos veremos en comisaría,_

 _Te quiere, Darien._

 _PD: un beso donde más lo desees…_

Volví a leerla un par de veces más y sonreí como tonta por ello…Me parecía volver a mi juventud con esto… ¡Con estas simples palabras se encendía una llama en mi interior que me llenaba de alegría!

-¿Qué te tiene tan risueña?- pregunto Zoi con una sonrisa igual de amplia.

-Nada…- sabía que insistiría y acabaría diciéndole pero quería dejarlo con la intriga un poco más.

-¡Venga! ¡Sabes que acabaras diciéndolo!- sonreí y me levanté para ir cogiendo la ropa e irme a la ducha.

-Darien y yo estamos juntos- le dije al fin y rió.

-¡Lo sabía! – le alcé una ceja y rodó los ojos- aunque desearía que fuera el otro hermano… Darien no está nada mal- reí.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?- le alcé alternadamente ambas cejas- ¿Te van los hombres?- resopló y yo reí.

-Sabes que no…Siempre he sido bisexual…No miro el género si no la persona… Y Darien no me gustaba porque era demasiado… - dejó un tenso silencio y decidí contestar yo.

-¿Liberal?- asintió no muy convencido.

-No es la palabra que usaría pero se acerca…Y temo que te...- sabía por dónde venía y lo interrumpí antes que siguiera por ahí.

-Malaquite ha vuelto…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que ha vuelto? ¿Te molestó?- dijo todo de carrerilla y muy enojado, no pude evitar sentir más amor si cabía por él, era como el hermano que nunca tuve.

-Por lo que me dijo ayer, vendrá a trabajar con nosotros- abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¡Mandaré a Yuki a espantarlo si lo deseas!- negué.

-Yo puedo encargarme de el…En su día era tonta, ya no soy esa Serena que conoció y va a saber lo que es bueno y si no…- le guiñé el ojo- siempre tengo la opción de Yuki para que lo joda un poco- reímos y me fui a la ducha dejándolo en la habitación…No podía llegar tarde, debía cumplir con mi deber.

Una vez lista, fui sola a la comisaria, no quería que Yuki viniera y la armara antes de ver cómo estaba la situación y se la encargué a Zoi… Si algo había aprendido de ella es que era demasiado temperamental y no pensaba, solo actuaba…

Al llegar allí me esperaba una especie de comité de bienvenida… ¡Exagerados! Pero en el fondo me alegraba, la única que no se veía muy contenta era Kaolinete…Tal vez se debiera a que había escuchado sobre mi relación con Darien…Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé si quiere que sea pública o no, debería hablarlo con el…

-Muy buenos días…Serena…- dijo detrás de mí la misma voz molesta de anoche, tomé aire y me volví lentamente para hablar con la mayor educación posible con este idiota.

-Buenos días Malaquite- sonrió de lado escaneándome entera, yo lo hice también pero de forma más discreta, no estaba mal…Estos años sin vernos lo habían tratado bien. Aunque se veía que seguía siendo el mismo idiota de siempre- espero que se encuentre cómodo entre nosotros- le hice un gesto con la cabeza a Andrew que vino en seguida- ocúpate de enseñarle todo y llevarlo a su puesto. Yo iré a ver que tengo pendiente para hoy y si hay algún caso que requiera mi ayuda- el suspiró y habló antes que me alejara…

-La verdad es que si…Tenemos un caso pero tenemos que hablar…- dijo Andrew sonriendo- ¿Qué te parece si cuando termine con el chico nuevo tomamos un café y lo hablamos más detenidamente?- sabía a lo que se refería con ese café, pero ahora estaba fuera del mercado…La cuestión es que no sabía si decirle o no. Darien nunca dijo nada y yo…

-Me parece que no…- contestó Darien por mí, me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me dio un ligero beso en los labios- mi novia y yo debemos ponernos al día con algunas cosas- me guiñó el ojo y sonreí.

-Si…Lo mejor será que lo hablemos los 3…-contesté para romper el tenso momento- A ver si es algo en lo que puedo ayudar- Andrew tras salir del shock asintió.

-Entiendo…- se dirigió a Malaquite que se hallaba mirando a Darien muy mal-¿Vamos?- él lo ignoró y se acercó a mí.

-¿Es tu novio?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Sí!…- le dije determinante y desafiante-¡Y no es asunto tuyo!- sonrió de lado y le guiñó a Darien.

-No será por mucho niño bonito- le susurró a Darien antes de irse con Andrew.

-¡Hijo de…!- tuve que parar a Darien, temía que se abalanzara sobre él y tuviera que echarlo varios días. Malaquite tenía la habilidad de sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

-¡Pasa del!- lo hice mirarme y sonrió- tiene la cualidad de sacar de quicio a la gente, no quiero que te dejes llevar por sus provocaciones y os metáis en problemas-me besó ligeramente los labios.

-Lo intentaré pero no te prometo nada- negué sonriendo.

-Por lo menos no hagas nada por lo que tenga que echarte- le di una mirada de advertencia y negó con una sonrisa que escondía algo, esperaba que no fuera nada raro.

-Te prometo que me comportaré…- hizo una seña en su corazón como si estuviera jurando y se alejó hacia donde se fueron Andrew y Malaquite. Yo decidí dejarlo e ir a ver qué es lo que tenían los chicos para mí.

DARIEN

¡No me podía creer que viniera a molestar otro imbécil! O más bien el imbécil mayor, ahora que por fin habíamos hablado y quedado para intentar ser una pareja normal, aparece este soplagaitas con aire altivo a decirme mierda… ¡Maldito idiota! Esperaría que estuviera solo para dejarle claro que con Serena y conmigo nadie se mete… Seguí a Ambos hasta que Andrew lo dejó junto al escritorio de Zaf y mío y se fue ¡Mierda! Por la mesa que le dieron era un inspector jefe como yo… Me acerqué a ambos que se encontraban ya charlando.

-Buenos días- dije mayormente dirigiendo a Zaf, el me entrecerró los ojos.

-Tío ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Nos acabamos de ver fuera!- rodé los ojos y le hice un evidente asentimiento hacia Malaquite y asintió- voy por un café y vuelvo- una vez nos dejó solos me acerqué a él para que nadie más lo escuchara.

-Quiero hacerte un advertencia ahora que estamos solos, no te quiero cerca de Serena- sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo que te la quite?- sonreí de lado, no le dejaría ver mi miedo a eso mismo.

-No tengo porque… estamos bien- rió más.

-No creo que llevéis el tiempo suficiente para decirlo- le alcé una ceja y siguió hablando- Andrew me informó muy bien de camino aquí- lo miré enojado.

-No me gusta que estés investigando a mi novia- rió de nuevo.

-No lo será por mucho…Como estamos en confianza te lo diré- me miró por encima del hombro- La echo de menos y la quiero de vuelta- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que después de lo que le hiciste volverá contigo?- el me miró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Te contó lo nuestro?- asentí.

-No tenemos secretos entre nosotros- suspiró algo contrariado.

-Sé que la cagué…Pero entonces no era lo suficientemente maduro para aceptar…

-¿Qué ve fantasmas?- lo interrumpí y el me miró más que sorprendido.

-¿También lo sabes?- sonreí con suficiencia.

-Ya te dije que nos contamos todo- rodó los ojos.

-Nosotros también lo hacíamos…- se quedó un momento pensativo antes de agregar- todavía pienso que son idioteces, pero parece que aquí todos lo creen- señaló alrededor y lo miré muy mal.

-No lo son…Por si no lo sabes ha ayudado a coger a muchos criminales gracias a su don…- resopló de nuevo.

-Tal vez fue suerte- reí.

-¡Seguro que ni siquiera te habló de Zoi!- abrió los ojos sorprendido y ahí supe que no.

-¿De quién?- preguntó contrariado y me miraba como analizando lo que decía.

-De su mejor amigo- dije cruzándome de brazos y sonriendo con suficiencia- desde su niñez siempre la acompaña a todos lados- me entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca lo vi- reí más fuerte.

-Es normal, solo los que poseemos ese don lo hacemos- me volvió a entrecerrar los ojos.

-¿Cómo que los que tenemos?

-Yo poseo el mismo don que Serena- el abrió los ojos muy sorprendido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que tú también ves fantasmas?- me puse en pose muy orgulloso para contestar y joderlo más.

-¡Por supuesto! Y eso es otra cosa que nos une más- resopló e hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

-No me importa, la enamoré una vez y puedo volver a hacerlo- lo miré muy mal.

-¿Sigues enamorado o buscas otra cosa?- sonrió de lado.

-Lo que haga o no, no es de tu incumbencia- me miró por encima del hombro de nuevo- ¿no lo crees…?- hizo un largo silencio esperando un nombre.

-Chiba…- sonrió- Para ti soy Chiba.

-Muy bien Chiba, como ves he venido como inspector jefe al igual que tú y no me gustaría tener que reportarte por no ponérmelo fácil…- dijo con altivez – a la jefa no le gustaría- dijo más cerca de mi oído.

-No hará falta…Ya te quedó claro que ella es mía y nada de lo que hagas cambiará eso…- se echó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Eso crees? Su reputación la precede… ¿Crees que cambie y la deje a un lado para estar solo contigo?- me molestó su pregunta pero no se lo dejé ver.

-Yo también tengo la mía y estoy dispuesto a dejarla atrás… ¿Por qué crees que ella no?- negó con la cabeza y justo cuando me iba a responder llego Zaf con los cafés, supongo que era lo mejor ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Darien, tenemos un caso…- nos miró alternadamente a ambos- Serena nos quiere a los 2 con ella- se volvió a Malaquite- y de ti me ha dicho que Andrew se encargará de tu grupo- resopló algo enfadado.

-¿Por qué no me da las ordenes ella? Creí que era la jefa...- dijo entre enfadado e irónico.

-Lo que acabo de decirte son órdenes de ella- alzó los hombros quitándole importancia- no puedo cuestionar lo que manda… Además ella no puede porque nos acompañara a ver el caso- se volvió a mí de nuevo ¿Vamos Darien? – asentí, nos volvimos para irnos y antes de alejarnos mucho volvió a hablar.

-¿Es de fantasmas?- preguntó con bastante ironía y sarcasmo tras lo cual empezó a reír sin parar… ¡Idiota! Me volví dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara pero por suerte Zaf me paró.

-No merece la pena Darien, solo conseguirás que te expulsen…- tenía razón, suspiré intentando tranquilizarme.

-¡Muy bien vamos!- me volví con mucho trabajo hacia la puerta y salí…Serena nos esperaba en la puerta lista para irnos a la escena del crimen, al mirarme debió notar mi malestar de no poder partirle la cara al imbécil y me miró con la ceja alzada.

-¿Pasó algo? – negué pero Zafiro habló por mí.

-Que el nuevo le quiere robar la novia…- dijo entre risas…No lo culpaba, de todas formas él no sabía nada de la historia detrás de el idiota, ella me miró asombrada.

-¿Eso te dijo?- asentí cansado.

-Algo así…- resopló antes de cogerse el puente de la nariz con los dedos…

-¡Es solo un idiota Darien, así que ignóralo!- me dijo finalmente, se veía preocupada así que asentí, no quería seguir hablando del imbécil por lo que cambié de tema.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes para nosotros?- asintió no muy convencida pero se puso en modo detective… ¡Gracias a dios! No quería nublar nuestro primer día como pareja con éste imbécil.

-Parece que tenemos otro asesino en serie… - tanto Zaf como yo abrimos los ojos de la sorpresa- No se dieron cuenta antes porque ha atacado en varios lugares diferentes… No encontraron relación con ellos hasta ahora- alcé la ceja.

-¿Qué pasó ahora?-nos encaminamos al coche mientras seguía explicando.

-Mató a 2 chicas en el mismo lugar y esta vez dejó pruebas en una de ellas…Suponemos que la segunda víctima lo vio cuando depositaba a la primera en el lugar y por eso a ésta última la mató de forma rápida y salvaje…

-Entiendo… Entonces tenemos 2 cadáveres- suspiró apenada.

-Si… ¡Así que en marcha!- nos montamos en el coche y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar… Una vez que llegamos y vi el entorno me extrañaba que siendo un lugar tan solitario hubiera pasado alguien por aquí para ver a nuestro asesino…

-Yo iré a ver a las víctimas, a ver si hay alguna con la que pueda hablar- asentí, Zaf y no nos quedamos mirando el lugar.

-¿No te extraña que en este sitio lo pillara alguien?

-Eso mismo pensaba…- seguimos mirando…Algo no cuadraba aquí- Esta demasiado alejado de todo ¿Qué haría la segunda víctima aquí en medio de la nada?- Zaf rompió mi concentración en esa cuestión.

-¿Oye aquel coche de ahí no es de la local?- miré al lugar que señalaba y me extrañó mucho que estuvieran allí, nos acercamos a mirar y no había rastro de nadie ¿Dónde estarían?

-Será mejor que busquemos a Serena…Esto no me gusta nada…- fuimos al coche antes para pedir por radio refuerzos y nos encaminamos al lugar del crimen… Allí vimos a Serena mirando los cuerpos junto a Amy y parecían hablar de algo más que de los cuerpos…Parecían demasiado cercanas… ¿O eran imaginaciones mías?

-¿Qué tenemos?- preguntó Zaf una vez que llegamos junto a ellas, enseguida cambiaron de semblante y conversación.

-Pues lo que he podido averiguar hasta ahora tenemos una chica de unos 20 años como el resto de víctimas del asesino, la que aparentemente ha sufrido bastante abusos y maltratos antes de morir asfixiada- suspiré, no entendía cómo podía haber tanto loco en el mundo- y luego tenemos a aquella- se levantó y nos llevó junto a la otra víctima- debe tener unos 35/40 años, a esta por la posición, huyó y se resistió a su agresor lo que pudo…De ahí la brutalidad empleada en matarla- cogió su mano y nos enseñó como le faltaban algunas uñas de haberse aferrado al asesino- gracias a ella tenemos algo con lo que empezar a buscar, solo debemos encontrar al dueño del ADN – suspiré frustrado, sin nadie con quien compararlo iba a ser muy difícil.

-Eso será lo más difícil…Debemos encontrar algún sospechoso que concuerde con el mismo…

-Necesito ver si hay algo más…- dijo Serena alejándose y la seguí.

-Te acompaño…- ella asintió todavía perdida mirando alrededor y entonces recordé lo de la policía local…- ¿Habéis visto algún agente por aquí?- me miró extrañada y negó.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Hemos visto un coche de la local cerca de dónde aparcamos y me extraña que no estén por aquí…- ella me miró algo contrariada…

-No sé Darien…Tal vez hay algo que se nos escapa…- entonces vi un destello azul a lo lejos, parecía un uniforme…

-Serena, creo que debemos ir por allí- la cogí de brazo y la arrastré al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Darien? ¿Has visto a alguien?- cuando llegué donde supuestamente estaba el destello no veía nada y me ofusque.

-¡Mierda Serena! ¡Te juro que he visto algo por aquí…!- me pasé la mano por el cabello- pero no hay nada… ¡Joder! ¡Me gustaría saber qué demonios hacen esos coches aquí, donde están los policías y desde luego si hay alguna relación con las victimas…!

-Darien…

-¡Esto es muy desesperante! ¡Ni siquiera veo un mísero fantasma que me diga que podemos hacer para cogerlo o…!

-¡DARIEN!- gritó Serena y me volví a ella algo desconcertado, necesitaba pensar y ella no ayudaba.

-¡Qué!- grité de vuelta y ella señaló una esquina donde pude ver 2 cuerpo apilados.

-Creo que tus policías están ahí…- nos acercamos a ellos y estaban totalmente irreconocibles, si no fuera por el uniforme…- debió usar una escopeta o algo parecido, tal vez deberíamos mirar si recibieron una llamada de auxilio…- miró alrededor- este lugar no parece el típico para venir a dar una ronda… Estoy convencida que alguien los llamó y cuando llegaron los mataron.

-¿Crees que pudiera ser la chica de antes?- alzó los hombros.

-Todavía no he visto nada, supongo que cuando Amy termine su trabajo y pueda tocar las pruebas veremos si encuentro alguna pista- suspiré frustrado.

-Si…Tenemos más dudas que respuestas, una joven víctima de un asesino en serie del cual lleva ¿Cuántas víctimas?

-Por lo que hemos podido averiguar y constatar 8… pero no descartamos que pueda haber más, tendremos que pedir ayuda a Haruka y que el FBI nos lo corrobore - ¡Mierda! No me gustaba ese hombre alrededor de Serena para nada…Pero si lo necesitábamos no nos quedaba de otra que llamarlo.

-Bien tenemos al asesino…Una testigo que acaba muerta y también 2 policías que por lo que vemos los mataron con un arma de fuego… ¿Qué se nos escapa? ¿Y porque no hay nadie? ¿Tantos muertos y ninguno se queda?

-¡Hola Chiba!

-¡Mierda Yuki! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!- rió.

-Es que me hizo gracia como estabas de concentrado y decidí interrumpir…-rio más y le entrecerré los ojos.

-No tiene gracia…-rodó los ojos.

-¡Vamos Chiba! Solo quería romper el tenso momento- la vi mirar a los cuerpos- parece que tenéis algo interesante entre manos y yo quiero ayudar- se frotó las manos, sonrió y resople.

-¿Por qué no mejor lo hablas con Serena?- miró detrás de mí.

-Lo haría si estuviera…- me giré a buscarla y no estaba…

-¡Joder! ¡Si estaba aquí ahora mismo! ¿Dónde se ha metido?- ¡Como coño se fue de mi lado sin darme cuenta! ¡Si apenas hace unos segundos estaba aquí!

-Debe estar cerca…- dijo y desapareció sin más… ¡Me podía haber dicho dónde ir antes de desaparecer! ¡Maldita sea!

-Darien…- dijo Zaf a mi lado y le señalé la esquina junto a mí.

-Parece que se nos complicó la cosa…- se agachó a mirar- y ni Serena ni yo vemos nada…

-Tranquilo, cuando Amy termine en el laboratorio podrá tocar las pruebas y seguro que ve algo… Así tendremos algo con lo que empezar…- asentí y suspiré frustrado, no quería que tuviera que pasar por el horror de ver esas cosas pero era nuestra única esperanza.

-Tienes razón, busquémosla y…- entonces escuchamos el desgarrador grito de Serena y ambos corrimos al lugar del que provenía… Lo que vimos al llegar al lugar nos dejó totalmente asombrados y sin saber que hacer… ¿Qué demonios?

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***Mayilu, sé que tardo más que antes, pero son muchas historias, adaptaciones y los shots que voy entremetiendo. Y encima tengo a mis hijos en casa de vacaciones y me quita mucho tiempo...Solo puedo prometer tardar lo menos posible...¡Besitos guapa! Y me alegro que pienses eso de mis historias :) ***


	19. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

SERENA

Cuando llegamos al lugar los chicos se quedaron atrás mientras yo me adelantaba a la escena del crimen…Allí pude ver a Amy atareada con el cuerpo de una de las chicas…La verdad que desde nuestro excitante encuentro apenas habíamos coincidido ¿Cómo se supone que actúe tras ello? El sólo recuerdo me encendía, haría como siempre, en mi vida ya estaba hecha a esta clase de situaciones, lo que pasó ya no se puede remediar y no puedo negar que lo disfruté y mucho. Ella parecía muy absorta en su trabajo y apenas me prestó atención hasta que llegué a su altura.

-¡Hola Amy!- saludé y me sonrió- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-¡Hola Serena!…Me alegro de verte- asentí.

-Yo también…Últimamente con todo lo ocurrido apenas he tenido tiempo de nada- me sonrió y se relamió los labios antes de seguir.

-Si… Me gustaría que algún día que tengas tiempo, quedáramos de nuevo para tomar algo…- ¡Mierda! Sabía por dónde iba, ahora mismo no podía aunque quisiera así que decidí cortar por lo sano, tosí antes de volver a preguntar para salir del paso.

-¿Tenemos algo con lo que empezar?- tras mirarme un momento pensativa, suspiró derrotada y se puso en modo trabajo, creo que lo captó inmediatamente… Aunque me gustaría repetir ya que fue muy satisfactorio, ahora estaba con Darien y no quería joderlo…

-La verdad es que tenemos algo de ADN en el otro cadáver…Pero sin nadie con quien comparar…- suspiré muy frustrada.

-Ya veo…Tendré que intentar averiguar algo- me sonrió.

-Serena…- se acercó más a mí- Sé que estás con Chiba, pero me gustas y me gustaría que nos sigamos viendo…- abrí los ojos sorprendida por su cambio de tema y sobre todo por ser tan directa.

-Amy…Yo…- me interrumpió antes de poder seguir.

-Sé que ninguno de los 2 son de relaciones exclusivas… Solo te pido que me tengas en cuenta cuando te apetezca…- me guiñó el ojo- ya sabes…- volví a toser e iba a contestar pero sentí a los chicos a mis espaldas, seguramente era lo mejor… Una vez llegaron cambiamos al tema que no atañía.

Después de terminar de explicar todo, decidí ver por mí misma alrededor y me extrañó mucho lo que dijo Darien sobre los policías, gracias a él dimos con ellos en la que se supone que había sido la escena del crimen… ¿Pero porque? ¿Qué hacían allí? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía esa mujer aquí a esa hora de la noche? ¡Mierda! ¡Tantas preguntas sin respuesta! Me quedé pensativa un momento mientras que el debatía como pudo ocurrir algo así, entonces me pareció ver algo tras unos arbustos cercanos y me acerqué a mirar… No se veía a nadie pero si un bolso en el suelo… Parecía de hombre y no de mujer…La cuestión era de quien y si entraba en la ecuación de nuestro asesino. Miré a lo lejos donde Darien hablaba con Yuki y antes de que me pillaran lo toqué…

 _¿Dónde estaba? Se veía como una cabaña…Entonces vi a la víctima número 2 salir de ella, por lo que veía discutía con alguien…_

 _-¡No me puedo creer que sigamos así! ¡Ya te dije que no estoy dispuesta a seguir siendo la otra!_

 _-¡Vamos cielo! Ahora mismo no puedo pedirle el divorcio, está enferma…Los niños…_

 _-¡Siempre me sales con las mismas excusas! – Se volvió a él y le habló en la cara y señalándolo con el dedo- Cuando te libres de eso vienes a buscarme- se volvió para irse y el la agarró fuertemente del brazo._

 _-¡No puedes irte!-le mostró las llaves del coche- No pienso darte las llaves…Mejor vuelve dentro y…- volvió a gritar colérica._

 _-¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Ya estoy harta de ser la otra! ¡Así que me importa una mierda irme andando!- él se enfadó y se volvió dentro de la cabaña._

 _-¡Haz lo que quieras! ¡Seguro que en nada me llamas llorando para que vaya a buscarte! ¡El bosque es un lugar muy oscuro en la noche!_

 _-¡Ya veremos!- el entró dando un portazo y ella cogió el camino principal camino a la ciudad…Por lo que vi llevaba ese mismo bolso colgado… ¿entonces era de ella? Usó su móvil como linterna para guiarse…La seguí todo el camino. Esta zona me sonaba, ya estábamos cerca del lugar del asesinato…Allí a lo lejos vi una furgoneta antigua, debido a la oscuridad no pude percibir mucho, pero parecía una kangoo…Tendría que mirarlo bien en la comisaría, me acerqué más pero no tenía matricula. Ella se acercó en silencio y se asomó tras los arbustos- ¡Mierda!- se puso nerviosa y marcó el teléfono…- ¿policía? Quiero informar de un asesinato…Estamos cerca de la carretera…- entonces ella los llamó, así entraban en la ecuación…Tras darle la ubicación les informó que dejaría el GPS encendido para que la encontraran mejor y lo dejó junto a los arbustos antes de alejarse con mucho cuidado…_

 _Iba muy bien hasta que pisó una rama, en el silencio del bosque el crujido fue muy notorio, él levantó la vista y entonces la vio, ella al percatarse echó a correr pero la oscuridad no ayudó mucho, la alcanzó enseguida y fue entonces cuando comenzó la pelea que nos describió…Pude ver como se resistía pero él era mucho más fuerte y grande por lo que terminó ganando la batalla y la mató…Cuando se levantó, me acerqué a él todo lo que pude hasta que lo vi, no fue tan claramente como quisiera, pero sus ojos a pesar de la oscuridad me atravesaron…Tras limpiarse la sangre en sus manos encima de su ropa volvió a la furgoneta y lo vi recoger varias cosas…Una de ellas un arma…Así que si los mató a él… ¿Ya sabía que había llamado a alguien? ¿O solo era intuición? Luego fue con una pala a enterrar seguramente a las chicas…Y eso estaba a punto de hacer cuando llegó el coche patrulla…_

 _Vi bajarse a los 2 agentes y empezar a discutir entre ellos._

 _-Todavía no entiendo quién pudo llamar para informar de un asesinato por aquí…- suspiró._

 _-Ni yo, solo espero que no sea una broma de los chavales…_

 _-¿Ves la furgoneta de allá? Tal vez sea de la chica que llamó antes._

 _-No sé- dijo extrañado- dijeron que iba a pie…_

 _-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo…- fueron hacia la misma y tras mirarlo todo se dirigieron al lugar de la segunda víctima…_

 _-¡Mierda!- cogieron las armas y fueron con más sigilo…Encontraron a la segunda pero todavía no había rastro del asesino…Cuando los vi irse al mismo lugar donde fueron encontrados lo vi…_

 _Estaba firmemente escondido en los arbustos, seguro que las luces lo habían alertado y solo esperaba el momento de actuar…No pude si no ver como al llegar allí les disparó a sangre fría a ambos…Otra vez vi su mirada, era fría y oscura como la noche, incluso hubo un momento en el que pareció que me veía…Se acercó a los cuerpos y los apiló con prisa…Me acerqué demasiado para verlos, cuando se volvió me traspasó y no pude evitar sentir además de ver todo el dolor y sufrimiento que había causado a todas sus víctimas…Así que grité, muy fuerte con una mezcla de dolor, frustración y coraje…_

-¿Serena? ¿SERENA?- gritó Darien junto a mí y me hizo salir del trance- ¿Estás bien?- negué llorando…Notaba mis lágrimas corriendo por toda mi cara y me abracé a él por algo de confort.

-¡Oh dios Darien! He visto tantas víctimas, a él no pude verlo claramente pero creo que si lo viera de nuevo podría reconocerlo…Esos ojos… Se me quedaron grabados a fuego.

-No te preocupes ahora por eso- me besó el tope de la cabeza, me acarició la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarme, Zaf al ver el panorama nos dejó solos- desahógate lo que necesites- nos quedamos un rato así abrazados mientras lloraba hasta que nos interrumpió Yuki.

-¿Estás bien Sere?- asentí separándome de Darien y limpiándome la cara.

-Ya estoy mejor…Gracias.

-Te vi antes en trance, pero no quise interrumpir por si acaso…- negué.

-Es mejor no hacerlo…Pierdo el hilo de lo que veo… Sé que es duro pero necesario- asintió apenada y le sonreí para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿Viste todo lo que ocurrió aquí?- preguntó Darien y asentí.

-Si…El móvil de la segunda chica debe seguir en el mismo sitio- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Hay un móvil?- asentí apenada.

-Ella lo dejo allí para que la policía lo encontrara, no vi que ninguno lo hiciera por lo que debería estar allí, si no está significa que…- me interrumpió esperanzado.

-¡El asesino se lo llevó!- volví a asentir- Con suerte todavía lo lleva encima- no lo creía pero por probar no perdíamos nada, fuimos hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaba y nada- ¿Estás segura que era aquí?

-¡Completamente!…- el siguió mirando y nada, eso solo significaba que el asesino lo vio, la cuestión es que hizo con él… Era algo difícil de creer que el asesino lo llevara consigo, pero había que asegurarse, también debíamos averiguar la identidad de ésta chica, así que le encargué a Zafiro lo del móvil y la llamada.

-Zaf…Averigua todo sobre la llamada y los policías…-asintió- Yo iré con Amy al laboratorio para ver si podemos aclarar algunas cosas…- lo dije por ambos sentidos, por un lado mi prioridad era el caso y encontrar al asesino, por otro quería dejarle claro que si estaba con Darien, lo de mantener relaciones estaba fuera de lugar.

-Sere yo también quiero ayudar…- dijo Yuki junto a mí y resoplé.

-Tu mantente cerca de mi…No quiero que incordies a nadie ¿De acuerdo?- sonrió muy contenta y dio un gran salto de alegría…En el fondo era como una niña pequeña…

-¡De acuerdo! Yo seré tu mano derecha en todo…- rodé los ojos y Darien que se hallaba todavía cerca mío negó- ¿Qué te pasa Chiba? ¿No te gusta la idea de que trabaje con tu novia?

-La verdad es que lo que no me apetece es verte durante todo el día…- ¡Mierda! Ya iban a empezar, así que decidí cortar por lo sano.

-¡Ya está ustedes 2! Nosotros tenemos que empezar con la investigación…- le reproché a los 2 pero me detuve más en Darien que me rodó los ojos- ¿Tienes todo Amy?- asintió.

-Si…Los de la científica terminarán de recoger lo que queda.

-¡Bien!…Dejaremos a Darien en la cabaña que vi para ver si está el amante de la chica numero 2…

-¿Puedes ubicarla?- resoplé asintiendo.

-No estoy segura, cuando lleguemos lo comprobaremos, pero es importante encontrarlo para que nos dé su identidad.

-¡Está bien!…Por lo menos tengo algo con lo que empezar.

Fuimos prácticamente en silencio al coche, Amy y yo nos montamos delante y el atrás, pusimos rumbo a la zona de cabañas que vi en mi visión…Y no tardamos nada en ubicarla, una vez cerca paramos para dejar a Darien.

-Cuando termines llama a los chicos de la científica que te recojan- asintió.

-De acuerdo…-se quedó mirándome fijamente antes de bajar, iba a alejarse pero volvió a mi lado, me hizo bajar la ventanilla y me besó, no fue un beso ardiente de los que estoy acostumbrada, si no uno suave y delicado- ¡Nos vemos después!- sonreí ampliamente y una vez se alejó emprendimos camino a la comisaria, al poco de vernos solas comenzó a hablar.

-¿Estás segura que lo vuestro durará?- preguntó de repente Amy rompiendo el silencio.

-No puedo asegurar nada, mi vida ha sido lo suficientemente difícil para saberlo…Pero tengo esperanzas en que así será- suspiró.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde…- dijo perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Supongo que el dicho es cierto.

-Conozco la reputación de ambos…Y no sé si funcione- suspiré cansada.

-Eso es algo que solo nos compete a nosotros dos- dije algo molesta.

-No quería ofenderte…Lo siento Serena yo…- me dijo apenada.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero pensar en el que pasará, solo vivir el presente y creo que de momento estamos bien.

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco me veía casada con un hombre y mírame- dijo sonriente y la miré asombrada.

-¿Solo te gustaban las mujeres?- volvió a asentir.

-Él era mi mejor amigo, me conocía como nadie y en una noche de borrachera sucedió…Me costó mucho reconocer que lo disfruté, el me confesó que estaba enamorado y el resto ya te imaginarás- me miró sonriente.

-Si…- no quería decir mucho más y que los recuerdos de aquella noche vinieran de nuevo, no estaba hecha de piedra, ellos me encendían y mucho.

-Pues de ahí viene nuestra relación especial…

-Yo espero que la nuestra solo sea una normal- rió.

-Con Chiba como novio lo dudo…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿No crees que cambie?- suspiró de nuevo antes de volver a hablar.

-No hay nada imposible en esta vida pero te aseguro que será un camino arduo y difícil- sonreí y le guiñé el ojo.

-Me gustan así- sonrió.

-Entonces te gustará esa relación- reímos juntas y cambiamos de tema a uno más banal. Cuando llegamos a la comisaria me dirigí con ella al laboratorio. Necesitaba ver si podía averiguar algo más y tendría que esperar a que ella terminara de analizar todo, no quería contaminar nada antes de ser analizado. Antes de alcanzarlo escuché una voz muy familiar.

-¡Serena!- gritó Haruka tras de mí y me volví sonriente.

-¡Haruka! – nos dimos 2 besos en la mejilla.

-Me alegro de volver a trabajar contigo- me miró preocupado- ¿Estás segura que tras todo lo ocurrido podrás hacerlo?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Lo necesito para no volverme loca- sonrió.

-Siempre fuiste una chica dura- le guiñé.

-No me quedó de otra que fortalecerme- negó.

-No lo digo por tu don si no por ti.

-Supongo que la vida me hizo así- me echó el brazo por el hombro y me dirigió a los laboratorios.

-Me alegro, ahora vayamos a ver qué es lo que tenemos para comenzar a buscar a otro lunático.

-Me alegra que te hayan mandado a ti de nuevo- me guiñó el ojo.

-Yo lo pedí, me gusta estar aquí…- ese aquí no sonaba muy convincente, sabía que se refería a mí y tosí antes de aclarar el último acontecimiento importante de mi vida.

-Darien y yo estamos juntos…- abrió los ojos sorprendido y seguí explicando- Somos novios.

-¿En serio?- asentí- ¿Con Chiba?- volví a sentir y el suspiró frustrado pasando la palma de su mano por la cara -No puedo creer que se me adelantara- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- nos hizo parar y miró a los lados antes de acercarse a mí para decir…

-Te amo Serena…- abrí los ojos muy sorprendida- desde que te conocí lo hago, pero tú nunca quisiste relaciones, cada vez que te sacaba el tema me lo cambiabas y yo…- empezó a farfullar y lo interrumpí.

-¡No me puedo creer que me digas esto ahora!- ahora fui yo la que se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Tal vez el saberlo te haga pensar en quien es mejor para ti- se acercó peligrosamente a mi cara con la clara intención de besarme pero antes de poder reaccionar nos interrumpieron.

-¡Vaya! ¿Haciendo favores a la jefa Tenoh?- al volver mi vista a él lo vi allí de pie, de brazos cruzados y con esa mirada altiva en su rostro ¡Imbécil! ¡Si no fuera por mi posición, le hubiera partido la cara por idiota!

DARIEN

Tras irse Serena fui a la cabaña donde encontraría al amante de una de nuestras víctimas, a menos que se hubiera ido ya. Esperaba poder averiguar algo de utilidad para encontrar al asesino cuanto antes, aunque también dudaba que lo hiciera aquí, ella solo fue una víctima casual. En el bolso que encontró Serena solo había tonterías típicas de mujeres, nada de documentación o algo de utilidad, seguramente el asesino se lo llevó o la chica no lo llevaba encima…Con algo de suerte el asesino pudo haber dejado sus huellas en él, aunque tendríamos que encontrar a alguien para cotejarlas ¡Mierda! Habría que esperar que Amy y su equipo hicieran su magia. Una vez alcancé la puerta llamé varias veces pero no contestaban.

-¡Mierda! ¡Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo!…- grité frustrado justo cuando la puerta de abrió dejando ver a un despeinado y seguramente recién levantado hombre de la misma edad que la víctima.

-¿Quién es?- me miró entre sorprendido y enfadado.

-Policía- saqué mi placa y la cara le cambió a preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado agente? – tomé aire y suspiré antes de seguir.

-Anoche usted se encontraba con una chica de unos 35 años,…- continúe detallándole todo lo que teníamos hasta ahora, al ver su cara decaer me di cuenta que si lo hacía, Serena como siempre hizo un buen trabajo y encontró el sitio correcto.

-Es Mary… ¿le pasó algo?- preguntó preocupado y siguió hablando nervioso- ayer discutimos y se fue enfadada… ¡Mira que le dije que no se fuera a esas horas! ¿Pero alguna vez hacen caso las mujeres? No…- lo interrumpí antes que siguiera contando idioteces que no venían al caso.

-Verá señor…- esperé que me dijera su nombre pero no lo hizo y seguí- ella murió anoche…- entonces lo vi cambiar su rostro de sorpresa a otro de dolor.

-¿Qué? ¿Mary está muerta?- asentí.

-Anoche hubo un asesinato y ella fue testigo…El asesino la vio y…- me interrumpió con un grito de dolor.

-¡Mierda! ¡Le dije que no se fuera!- se echó a llorar- ¿Por qué no me escuchó? ¡Las mujeres siempre hacen lo mismo! –decidí interrumpir de nuevo antes que volviera a decir idioteces que no me interesaban en absoluto.

-¿Sabe si hay algún familiar que pueda ir a reconocer el cuerpo?- asintió.

-Su hermana…

-¿Puede llamarla y decirle que vaya a la comisaria? - volvió a asentir perdido en su pensamientos.

-Claro que si…- saqué mi libreta y se la pasé, el me miró extrañado.

-Quiero que me apunte aquí todo lo que pueda serme de utilidad para el caso…Cualquier cosa por mínima que sea…- el me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No fue un accidente que ella lo viera?- asentí suspirando.

-Si…Pero es la rutina, no nos gusta dejar cabos sueltos- volvió a asentir y se puso a escribir en la libreta parando de vez en cuando a retirar las lágrimas que le resbalaban por la cara. Antes que terminara de hacerlo apareció Zoi a mi lado logrando sobresaltarme.

-Darien…

-¡Mierda!- exclamé del susto, el hombre sin nombre me miró extrañado y cogí mi móvil para disimular y no pensara que estaba loco.

-Perdone, me llaman…- me alejé un poco y el siguió escribiendo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pensé que como Yuki está con Serena como refuerzo yo podría ir contigo…

-¡No vuelvas a aparecer así! ¡Me diste un susto de cojones!- rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento, se me está pegando la mala costumbre de Yuki- dijo divertido y sonreí.

-Eso es verdad, Yuki siempre lo hace pero solo para joderme- reímos juntos, enseguida me volví a él más serio- ¿En serio te gusta esto?- negó- ¿Entonces?

-Serena…- suspiré, sabía que ella estaba en medio- solo se preocupa por ti, piensa que es bueno que cada uno vaya con uno de vosotros…Y como Yuki conecta mejor con ella…Cree que nosotros deberíamos probar por si podemos hacerlo igual- suspiré negando.

-No me veo haciendo eso…- dije algo avergonzado…No era lo mismo, ellas eran mujeres…No quería decirlo en voz alta por miedo que me viera como un machista pero…

-No sé porque me miras así…- me miraba extrañado- Es lógico aunque no esté de acuerdo- no entendía por dónde iba ¡Mejor! No quería que Serena se enojara por eso, así que suspiré.

-No es eso, es solo que todavía no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto para ir tan allá- salí del paso como pude.

-Si quieres un consejo…Mientras antes mejor- asentí, no era el más indicado para ello, desde el momento que se manifestó mi don me negué a él hasta ahora… Serena me había hecho cambiar completamente.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia?- dije algo sarcástico y rodó los ojos.

-Mi experiencia es a través de los ojos de Serena…Y créeme cuando te digo que mientras antes lo aceptes y te hagas a la idea de lo que eres mucho mejor, ella lo hizo a pesar de todo...- dijo perdido en sus pensamientos y me enfurecí solo de pensar a Serena pequeña, con este don y sin apoyo de nadie más.

-Pues créeme que lo hago…Lo he vivido con mi madre toda mi vida, solo lamento haber llegado tarde a la de Serena- sonrió orgulloso pero no dijo nada, solo siguió hablando de mí madre.

-No es lo mismo verlo que vivirlo- suspiré.

-Tienes razón, pero te aseguro que lo haré…

-Disculpe…- nos interrumpió el hombre, me dio la libreta y me miró expectante- ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer? - negué y guardé el teléfono.

-De momento no, si necesitamos algo más nos pondremos en contacto con usted…- se puso algo nervioso.

-La verdad…Me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros…Yo estoy casado y…

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo…- le di una tarjeta con mi número- deme el suyo y todo quedará entre los 2- sonrió.

-Gracias…- tras el intercambio de tarjetas nos despedimos, cuando apenas nos alejamos de la casa Zoi volvió a hablar.

-¿No te parece un poco raro?- preguntó y lo miré extrañado.

-Solo veo un hombre asustado de que su mujer se entere de la otra- rodó los ojos.

-No entiendo porque los hombres teniendo una mujer en casa se ven en la necesidad de buscar otra fuera- le alcé una ceja- ¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad!

-Pues puede que la suya no le cumpla como quiere o simplemente que se enamoró de otra.

-¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de 2 personas a la vez?- ¿Qué le decía yo ahora? Nunca me había enamorado antes hasta ahora…

-En eso no puedo ayudarte…Nunca lo estuve- le dije alzando los hombros.

-Me alegro que Serena y tu estén juntos- me dijo de repente, me sonrió y yo lo hice en respuesta.

-Y yo…Solo espero que todo salga bien…- dije dudoso y él me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Por qué no iba a salir bien?- negué.

-¡Nunca se sabe!…- en ese momento pasaron los chicos y me recogieron dejando el tema ahí, la verdad no me gustaba abrirme a nadie…Aunque Zoi me daba confianza no dejaba de ser el mejor amigo o casi hermano de Serena…Si hubiera problemas estaba convencido que se iría con ella sin dudar…Y no lo culpo, en cierto modo me gustaría contar con alguien así… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Ya tengo a Zaf, aunque no le cuento todo, tal vez ese es el problema…Debería contarle todo de mi para que pueda sentirme libre…

También tenía cercano el caso de Jake, él ya tenía una vida planeada con la que se suponía era la mujer de su vida que resultó ser una arpía de lo peor que sólo jugó con él… O más bien debería decir con ambos logrando romperle el corazón. Yo solo esperaba que nunca me pasara algo así con Serena…

-¿Darien?- me preguntó uno de los chicos y salí de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Si?- me entrecerró los ojos y los demás solo rieron.

-¡Ya hemos llegado!- miré fuera y efectivamente estábamos en la comisaria… ¡Mierda!

-Si…Lo siento, últimamente estoy algo desorientado- dije a modo de disculpa, sólo esperaba que no pensaran que estaba loco. Bajamos y mientras ellos recogían todo yo entré para buscar a Serena y ver si había podido averiguar algo nuevo. Mi búsqueda había sido un fiasco, ese hombre no podía ayudar y según lo que pude ojear en la libreta no creo que la vida de la segunda chica no iba a ser de ayuda para encontrar al asesino.

-¡Hola de nuevo niño bonito!- me gritaron desde atrás y me volví muy enfadado.

-Soy el inspector jefe Chiba…No niño bonito- rodó los ojos.

-Es solo un apodo cariñoso- gruñí y sonrió-¿No te gusta?

-No voy a tolerar este comportamiento, la próxima vez te reportaré- le dije serio y amenazante.

-¡Esta bien! – Hizo un gesto con las manos para quitarle importancia- ¿También reportarás a Tenoh por besar a tu chica?- preguntó lleno de sarcasmo y veneno en su voz.

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo?- dije más alto de la cuenta y sonrió con malicia.

-Cuando llegó y se reportó con ella…-sonrió maliciosamente- Los vi muy cercanos- me guiñó- incluso me atrevería a decir íntimos- resoplé enervado.

-No te creo…Ella está conmigo…- alzó los hombros.

-¿Crees que ella pueda ser fiel?- abrí los ojos de sorpresa- Conozco su reputación, nunca la escondió de nadie, al igual que tú…- suspiré muy cansado- Y también sé que todo vino a raíz de mi…Por eso sé que la conseguiré de nuevo- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo y ahí me puse muy serio.

-¡No te atrevas a meterte entre Serena y yo!- lo amenacé y me acerqué peligrosamente- ¡Te lo advierto! No soy una persona violenta pero haré una excepción contigo- rió.

-¿Eso crees?- asentí.

-¡Desde que me enteré de lo que le hiciste a Serena te tengo ganas! ¡Así que espero que nos dejes en paz!- me alejé para evitar caer en la tentación de partirle la cara y antes de perderlo por el pasillo gritó de nuevo.

-¡Ya veremos Chiba!- me volví mirándolo muy enojado pero se dio la vuelta y me ignoró. Tomé aire para tranquilizarme y seguí mi camino, cuando llegué al laboratorio las vi muy enfrascadas en su labor y me acerqué por detrás para sorprenderla pero la sorpresa me la llevé yo cuando vi a Haruka mas allá… ¿Ya estaba aquí? ¿Sería verdad lo que dijo Malaquite o solo lo dijo por joder?

-¿Darien?- se acercó Serena a mi mirándome extrañada- ¿Estás bien?- asentí sin mucho ánimo.

-Eso creo- miré de reojo a Haruka que me saludó con la mano.

-¿Seguro?- asentí sin mucho ánimo- ¿Acabas de llegar?- volví a asentir, noté que tenía ganas de ahondar en el tema pero lo dejó de lado y volvió al caso- ¿Has averiguado algo que nos pueda ayudar?- negué.

-Solo lo que ya sabíamos- asintió suspirando y se volvió a Amy.

-Amy, en cuanto termines con eso me llamas para ver si puedo ver algo mas- Amy asintió y ella salió, debía aprovechar de hablar con ella, así que la seguí.

-Serena… ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- ella asintió desconcertada.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- volví a asentir y una vez que entramos en el despacho de papá, eché el pestillo y la acorralé contra la pared, necesitaba hacerla mía y marcarla de alguna forma para que se abstuvieran hasta de pensar en ella- ¡Darien! No creo que sea el momento y lugar para esto…

-Te deseo Serena…- lamí su cuello y escuché un leve jadeo.

-¡Mierda Darien! Tendrá que ser rápido- le sonreí, la dejé separarse de mí y admiré como se desnudaba de cintura para abajo, yo hice lo propio y me bajé los pantalones a las rodillas, ella volvió a mi lado y volví a apretarla bien fuerte contra la pared, mientras la besaba por todo a mí alcance ella subió una de sus piernas a mi cintura…Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos mientras me posicionaba en su entrada y las palabras salieron de mi como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Te amo Serena…- no le di tiempo a contestar, la penetré de golpe y empecé a follarla duro…Sus gemidos eran contenidos con mi boca. El sexo con Serena era un placer inigualable, seguramente es porque había sentimientos de por medio, nunca antes lo probé así…Y debo decir que es lo mejor… Cuando noté que le quedaba poco aceleré el proceso pellizcando fuertemente su clítoris para que alcanzáramos a la vez el orgasmo, tras el cual quedó algo laxa y la llevé al sofá para que se sentara…

-Yo también te amo Darien…- me arrodillé a su altura frente a ella y la volví a besar intensamente, estábamos a punto de volver a perdernos el uno en el otro, cuando una voz nos interrumpió.

-Ayuda…Por favor…- la voz parecía lejana pero el mensaje fue claro y conciso, miramos a los lados y no había nadie más que nosotros 2.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- nos vestimos antes de seguir mirando pero seguíamos sin ver nada.

-No lo sé…Pero yo también lo escuché- le dije algo contrariado.

-¿Será una de nuestras víctimas?

-¿Y porque no la vemos?- pregunté al fin lo que me enfadaba y ella suspiró exasperada.

-No lo sé Darien…Este mundo es muy complicado, hay veces que se dejan ver y veces que no, pero al fin es lo mismo.

-¿Cómo sabemos qué hacer si no vemos?- negó.

-Parece que tendremos que escuchar…Voy a ir con Amy, tal vez haya algo que me ayude a conectar con el fantasma…- asentí y me quede en el sofá pensando, antes que se alejara lo suficiente debáis darle las gracias.

-Serena gracias por preocuparte- ella me sonrió.

-No es nada- me guiñó – para Zoi es un placer ir contigo- reí.

-Supongo que mejor que Yuki- negó sonriendo.

-Debéis aprender a toleraros, nos veremos muy seguido- asentí sin ganas.

-Lo intentaré…Por cierto ¿Dónde van cuando no los vemos?- alzó los hombros.

-Nunca les pregunto, pero agradezco que no estén las 24 horas visibles- reímos juntos y entonces abrió la puerta para salir pero la presencia de alguien la paró.

-Serena, tenemos que hablar de lo de antes…Yo…- ¡mierda! ¡Era Haruka! ¿De qué coño hablaba?

-No hay nada que hablar, ya te dije que estoy con Darien y…

-¿Es algo serio? ¿Estás segura que es el indicado para ti?- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Qué pretendía?

-Ya te dije que si…

-Serena, sé que Darien no está hecho para el compromiso…- lo vi tomar su cara con sus manos y ese fue el momento que exploté.

-¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi novia!- la soltó enseguida, me acerqué a la puerta muy furioso y el me miró desconcertado.

-Yo…Darien…Solo…- negué.

-No quiero tener que enfadarme contigo si vamos a trabajar juntos- asintió desviando su mirada de mí.

-Está bien…Supongo que todo está claro…- miró a Serena y ésta se hallaba pasando sus manos por su cara.

-¡Chicos!…No es momento para esto, tenemos un caso, yo debo ir a investigar si tenemos algo con lo que buscar a ese tipo y así evitar más muertes…- asentimos y la vimos alejarse en dirección al laboratorio, ahí aproveché de hablar más en serio.

-Espero que no te acerques a ella con intenciones de ligar- negó.

-No lo haré, pero si la cagas...- guiñó el ojo- allí estaré- lo miré muy mal.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todos dicen que la cagaré?- rió.

-Eso solo tú puedes saberlo…- él se alejó en la misma dirección que Serena. Yo no creía que pudiera hacer algo para perderla… ¿O sí? ¡Mierda Darien espabila! Iba a seguir el mismo camino que ambos cuando una castaña exuberante muy conocida por mí se me tiró encima.

-¡Darien!- ¡Mierda! ¡Lo que me faltaba para completar el día!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LES RECUERDO TANTO A LECTORES, ADAPTADORES COMO ESCRITORES QUE SERÁN MUY BIENVENIDOS A NUESTRO GRUPO DE FACEBOOK "CHIC S WATTPAD SAILOR MOON 4EVER", EN EL QUE NO SÓLO COMPARTIREMOS HISTORIAS, SI NO TODO LO QUE QUERAMOS DE NUESTRO ANIME FAVORITO SAILOR MOON***


	20. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

DARIEN

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! ¿De verdad estaba aquí? ¡Qué coño! ¡Y tirándose sobre mí! La aparté enseguida y la miré enfadado.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- ella estaba llorando y con los ojos hinchados ¿Qué habría pasado?

-¡Oh Darien! Siento haberme puesto así… Pero me llamaron para venir a identificar el cuerpo de mi hermana…- abrí los ojos sorprendido y la interrumpí.

-¿Tu hermana es nuestra víctima? – asintió - ¿Cuál de ellas exactamente?- tras limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga me miró muy triste.

-Mary… Su amigo…- Por la forma en que dijo la palabra amigo supe perfectamente que ella sabía de su relación clandestina- me llamó y me dijo que tenía que venir, pensé en hablar con tu padre pero me dijeron que no está y que hay otra al cargo y…- se puso a divagar y decidí interrumpirla de nuevo.

-¡Para…Para!- lo hizo- eres la hermana de nuestra víctima…- asintió- bien, te llevaré con uno de los chicos para que en cuanto puedas, la reconozcas…- iba a encaminarme hacía ellos pero ella me cogió el brazo parando mi avance.

-¿Podrías acompañarme tú Darien? No me encuentro muy bien y me gustaría que tu…- no podía creer esto.

-¡No!- fui rotundo- Ya te dije en su tiempo que no quería volver a saber de ti…Y espero que siga así- iba a volverme de nuevo pero volvió a hablar.

-Pero…-antes que pudiera decir nada apareció el imbécil a fastidiar ¡Mierda!

-¡Vaya Chiba…! ¿Me presentas a tu amiga?- rodé los ojos.

-Malaquite no estoy para tus tonterías…- sonreí para mis adentros, pero me vendría muy bien para…- ¿Por qué no acompañas a Ruka a identificar a nuestra víctima?- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No quieres hacerlo tú?- negué, lo que menos necesitaba ahora mismo es una ex cuñada loca que metiera mierda con Serena.

-Tengo que ir con Serena, para ver si tenemos algo…- sonrió.

-¿Tienes miedo que ese Tenoh te la quite?- Ruka nos miraba a ambos y entonces algo debió adivinar porque enseguida habló muy sorprendida.

-¿Tienes novia?- resoplé ¡Como si fuera interés suyo!

-¡Sí! –contestó Malaquite por mí a la vez que se acercaba a ella- nuestro amigo… - dijo con ironía- Darien está saliendo con la jefa- lo miré mal.

-No tienes por qué hablar de mi vida con nadie y menos con ella…- la señalé.

-¿Por qué no? ¡Se ve de lejos que tenéis una relación muy íntima!- rodé los ojos.

-Nada de eso, sólo fue un error que cometí hace mucho tiempo…- la cara de Ruka se vino abajo, pero ¿Qué pensaba?

-¡Darien! ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- nos interrumpió ahora una enojada Serena.

-¡Nada!… Solo le pedía a Malaquite que acompañara a Ruka a identificar a Mary…-ella se volvió a Ruka.

-¿Usted es su hermana?- le preguntó y ella asintió- Sígame…Yo la llevaré- nos miró entrecerrando los ojos y con una mirada de luego verás en su rostro ¡Mierda! ¡Si supiera quien es esa mujer no pensaría lo mismo!

-Parece que te libraste de un mal rato…- dijo Malaquite susurrando muy cerca de mí- ¿Pero cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que metas la pata?

-Ella no fue ni será nadie para mi… ¡Lo que hubo quedó en el pasado y fue solo un puto error!- rió ¿Por qué coño tenía que darle explicaciones a este idiota?

-Si te pones así- me guiñó- no creo que lo sea…- antes de poder contestar llegaron Zaf y Haruka junto a mí.

-Darien tenemos que irnos…-nos miró a ambos extrañado, algo sospechaba, pero sabía que él no se metería en nada de eso a menos que yo le contara- Hemos ubicado el móvil de la segunda víctima y vamos a ver si nos lleva a algo…- sonreí ¡Por fin algo de acción! Sólo esperaba que fuera algo de interés para el caso y no un callejón sin salida.

-De acuerdo ¡Vamos!- antes de poder alejarme mucho volvió a hablar el idiota.

-Me ocuparé de tu amiga y la consolaré mientras estés fuera…- dijo con ironía y se fue.

-¡Hijo de…!- mi paciencia llegó al límite.

-¡Darien, ignóralo! No puedes pelearte con otro inspector…-asentí sin mucho ánimo.

-Si… Ese imbécil es solo un idiota más que solo quiere follar con Serena- dijo Haruka como si nada y mientras Zaf escondía la risa yo los miraba muy mal a ambos.

-¿En serio? ¿Vamos a empezar con esto?- Zaf negó y Haruka puso cara de no entender.

-¡Solo digo la verdad!- dijo haciendo un gesto como si nada…Suspiré hondamente y cambié de tema para no acabar golpeando su linda cara…

-¿Dónde lo tenemos?- Zaf se puso serio antes de hablar.

-Encontramos la señal en el parque…El problema es que no hay movimiento…Creo que lo abandonó allí- suspiré frustrado.

-Tal vez dejó alguna huella…- pensé en voz alta, aunque ni yo me lo creía- Tal vez no esperaba que lo encontráramos…

-En el caso que sea así- me interrumpió Haruka- El problema será encontrar a quien pertenezca esa huella al igual que el ADN que ya tenemos- dijo haciendo que mi ánimo decayera ¡Mierda! Tenía toda la razón.

-Entonces solo nos quedará esperar que Serena nos tenga algo…- dijo Zaf, a continuación nos dirigimos al coche y pusimos rumbo a ese parque, ya la conversación en el camino cambió a otro tema que no era ni yo ni mi relación con Serena ¡Gracias a dios! En cuanto aparcamos, Zaf nos guió al lugar donde se encontraba y supe que no teníamos nada ¡Mierda!

-Parece que no podremos sacar mucho de él…- dijo Haruka a la vez que se ponía los guantes para sacar el móvil de la fuente… ¿Pero porque llevárselo para luego tirarlo aquí? No podía ser algo casual, seguro que significaba algo…La cuestión es que…O tal vez solo lo hizo por joder.

-¿Qué piensas Darien?- preguntó Zaf y suspiré.

-Algo se nos escapa…Y estoy deseando sabes qué es…- resopló.

-Y yo… ¿Alguna teoría?- me quedé un momento pensativo antes de volver a hablar.

-Vamos por pasos, ese hombre mata a la chica, los policías… Deja su bolso allí a la vista pero coge el móvil que estaba escondido… ¿No te parece muy raro?- asintió.

-En eso debo darte la razón…Es muy raro…Según dijo Serena él la vio cuando ya lo había escondido…

-Por eso creo que algo se nos escapa de todo esto y necesito saber que es…-nos quedamos un rato pensativos los 3…Cuando ya estaba por tirarme de los pelos… La vi a unos metros de mí…Me miraba con mucha tristeza y señalaba la bolsa donde Haruka había metido el móvil.

-Busca…

-¿Qué? ¡Dime que debo buscar!- grité, ella seguía señalando la bolsa y nos miraba alternadamente a los 3.

-Busca…- ¡Maldita sea con los fantasmas y sus jeroglíficos! Fui muy rápido hacia donde estaba para que me explicara mejor pero entonces desapareció…

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué te pasa Darien? – me preguntó Zaf preocupado y resoplé era ahora o nunca.

-Yo también los veo como Serena- el solo asintió, supongo que algo sabía – ¡Pero a mí solo me dicen cosas sin sentido!- me quejé y Haruka comenzó a reír.

-Eres muy gracioso…-lo miré serio y enfadado, entonces dejó de hacerlo- ¿Lo dices en serio?- asentí- ¿Ves fantasmas?- volví a asentir.

-He visto a nuestra víctima, pero solo me ha dicho que busque y señalaba el móvil…-ambos miraron la bolsa y a mí.

-Tranquilo Darien…Tal vez sea algo o tal vez nada…No te pongas así- dijo Zaf intentando de tranquilizarme, suspiré muy frustrado, pero entonces recordé a Zoi…No lo veía desde…

-¿Me llamabas Darien?- apareció junto a mi dándome un susto tremendo, como era lógico tanto Zaf como Haruka me miraban como si estuviera loco ¡Malditos!

-¿Qué coño os pasa? A Serena no la miráis así- negaron.

-La verdad es que nunca la vi ponerse como tú- dijo Haruka, miro a los lados y luego susurró- más que veas fantasmas parece que estás loco- lo miré mal pero Zoi de nuevo preguntó.

-Siento haberte asustado Darien…Estoy a acostumbrado a Serena que siente mi presencia antes que llegue…

-No te preocupes…Lo entiendo…- debía de ponerme manos a la obra con eso de la conexión…Visto así no era tan mala idea, así me quitaría que me diera un infarto tan joven… Aunque seguro que Yuki es lo que desea…- Necesito que me encuentres a esa mujer para poder hablar con ella…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué mujer? ¿De qué hablas?

-De la misma dueña de ese móvil- señalé la bolsa en manos de Haruka, él se acercó al móvil y tras observarlo un momento volvió su atención a mí.

-No puedo ayudarte, será mejor que lo hables con Serena…Normalmente nos dejamos ver cuando queremos, a menos que…

-¿A menos que qué?- lo interrumpí ansioso.

-A menos que haya cruzado, pero aun así se intente comunicar aquí…Pero para eso debe haber algo de valor o un vínculo muy fuerte de este lado… Es muy difícil de conseguir y más si eres nuevo- resoplé.

-Pues esta chica lo es… La cuestión es si cruzó o no… En la oficina de Serena me pareció escuchar su voz… No estoy seguro pero creo que es la misma, seguramente intenta contactar con nosotros.

-¿O contigo? -dijo Zoisite como si nada pero eso me sorprendió…Aunque existiera algo entre su hermana y yo hace mucho tiempo, a ella nunca la conocí… ¿Sería posible que usara eso como conexión a este lado?… ¿O simplemente estaba volviéndome loco de atar?

-Darien…- me interrumpió Zaf y lo miré mal, el suspiró pasando su mano por la cara antes de volver a hablar- Deberías bajar la voz y dejar de hacer gestos- le alcé una ceja y el señaló alrededor, entonces fue cuando advertí de todo el mundo que me miraba con atención…Seguramente pensarían que estaba loco y ahora mismo les daría la razón, o si no lo estaba iba a volverme ya mismo.

-Tienes razón, volvamos a la comisaria y veamos si tenemos algo con lo que seguir… Hablaré con Serena de esto- dije mayormente para Zoi pero me contestaron Zaf y Haruka.

-¡Por supuesto hermano!- dijo Zaf a la vez que palmeaba mi hombro- Cuando terminemos el día tenemos que hablar- asentí.

-Sí, eres mi mejor amigo y quiero ponerte al corriente de todo lo acontecido en este tiempo- sonrió.

-Algo sé pero será bueno que lo hablemos juntos- reímos y nos interrumpió Haruka.

-¿Yo puedo unirse a su charla o es solo para mejores amigos?- preguntó con sarcasmo y negué.

-Supongo que no hay nada que te espante ya- señalé alrededor a la gente que todavía me miraba como si estuviera loco- así pasaremos un rato entre hombres.

-¿Tu amigo fantasma vendrá también?- preguntó Haruka no sé si de broma o en serio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negó riendo.

-No te enfades era solo una pregunta- dijo como si nada y alzando las manos en señal de inocencia.

-No tiene gracia…- resopló- y contestando a tu pregunta, el no siempre está conmigo.

-¡Esta bien!- interrumpió Zaf- Dejemos esto para después y vayamos a trabajar- tras decir esto nos encaminamos hacia el coche para volver a la comisaria… Estaba deseando volver a ver a Serena… Sonreí, y eso que la acababa de ver hace nada… ¡Dios! ¡Quién me iba a decir a mí que acabaría deseando estar con una sola mujer!

SERENA

Tras dejarlos discutiendo de algo que me daba a mí que tenía que ver con esta chica, la guié a la morgue. Aunque por lo afectado de Darien, me lo imaginaba. Pero no era momento de esto, debía centrarme en el caso, me llevé a la chica junto a la que probablemente era su hermana, se veía muy afectada y decidí tranquilizarla un poco o aligerar el ambiente.

-Siento que mis chicos se hayan comportado así pero a veces son como niños- me sonrió sin ganas.

-Supongo que nunca crecen cuando quieres…- dijo pérdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quiere algo de tomar?- insistí y negó.

-Quiero asegurarme que Mary está muerta… Lo necesito, es de vital importancia…- suspiré, en cierto modo tenía razón, si fuera Mina…Sacudí la cabeza, no podía ni hacerme una idea de lo que sería perder a mi hermana…

-Sere ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Yuki junto a mí y asentí- No lo parece- negué, ahora mismo no podía contestarle.

-Entiendo lo que esto puede ser para usted… ¿Si desea que alguien más la acompañe o llame al psicólogo...?

-¡No! ¡No necesito a nadie más! – dijo algo enfadada y decidí no volver a hablar, una vez dentro, saqué a su hermana del depósito y tras quitarle la sabana ella asintió llorando- ¡Oh dios! ¡Mary! ¡No puedo creer que te haya pasado esto!- iba a tirarse a abrazarla pero tuve que pararla.

-Todavía no hemos terminado con ella…

-¿No podré llevármela?- preguntó rota de dolor y negué.

-Una vez que nuestra forense de por terminado su examen podrá llevársela- vi su intención de volver a tocarla y volví a hablar- No podemos permitir que nada sea contaminado para facilitar la investigación y poder coger al asesino.

-De acuerdo…- dijo de mala gana, luego quedamos un momento en silencio en el que Yuki aprovechó de hablar de nuevo.

-¿No te parece que está loca?- resoplé, cogí mi móvil e hice como que hablaba por teléfono… Aunque ella estaba más concentrada en su hermana que en mí.

-Algo…- Yuki resopló molesta.

-No me gusta cómo te mira…- rodé los ojos.

-Ni siquiera lo hace…- negó.

-Esa mujer te odia y no entiendo porque…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?- alzó los hombros.

-No lo sé…Pero siento su odio y es demasiado extremo… Algo ha debido pasar…- negué.

-Ni siquiera la conozco…

-Es muy raro…- entonces recordé a Darien y su posible relación con ella.

-Aunque ahora que lo dices- ella me miró atenta- Creo que es una ex de Darien- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿De Chiba?- asentí, se puso seria y me miró cruzada de brazos- Sere… No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero ese chico no me gusta para ti…-resoplé.

-No es asunto tuyo…Lo quiero…- susurré demasiado bajo pero ella me oyó perfectamente- hace mucho no sentía algo así y quiero darme la oportunidad, tal vez me equivoque pero será mi equivocación y me ocuparé de ello…- antes que pudiera contestarme lo hizo Ruka por ella.

-¿Habla con alguien de su novio? - dijo la palabra novio con bastante sarcasmo, así que me puse todo lo seria y borde que me permitía mi posición.

-No creo que mi conversación privada sea de su interés…- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, seguramente no se esperaba que le contestara así- y ahora si ha terminado aquí, la acompañaré con un agente para que le haga unas preguntas y…

-¿Es Darien?- volvió a preguntar, le entrecerré los ojos y ella los rodó- ¿Le pregunto si es Darien Chiba su novio?- reí.

-Creo haberle dicho que no es de su incumbencia…-volví a decir en la misma línea de antes- Ahora si me acompaña…- me dirigí a la puerta, ella me siguió y aunque parecía que todo había quedado en el olvido con su silencio, solo fue momentáneo enseguida susurró lo bastante fuerte para que la escuchara.

-No durará…- Yuki que iba junto a mí la miraba muy mal.

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo!- dije determinante y con la esperanza que lo dejara así pero ella rió.

-En eso debo darte la razón, solo es un consejo…- dijo destilando sarcasmo, mi paciencia había llegado a su límite así que me pare abruptamente y la encaré.

-No necesito consejos de nadie… Solo el tiempo dirá lo que pasara con lo nuestro, mientras tanto seguiremos como estamos- le dije firme y determinante, ella sonrió de lado, me daba a mí que esta mujer iba a ser muy molesta ¿Quién sería en la vida de Darien? ¿Otro polvo casual o algo más?

-Ya veremos lo que tarda en volver a acostarse conmigo…- dijo con maldad ¡Idiota! Y siguió caminando, Serena tu solo tranquilízate, en tu posición no puedes coger a una mujer de los pelos. Iba a darle alcance para acompañarla donde un agente y quitármela de en medio pero como siempre Yuki tomó la iniciativa, la empujó de tal forma y rapidez que cayó hacia delante sin tiempo de poner las manos…Aunque me apetecía reírme lo mejor era disimular e ir a ver como estaba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- dije ocultando mi risa, ella puso su mano en la nariz.

-¡Mierda! ¡Me sangra la nariz! ¡Necesito un médico ya!- asentí.

-Enseguida llamaré a alguien…- me acerqué a Kaolinete- Kaolinete, que venga alguien a curar a Ruka y también que le tomen declaración, es la hermana de una de nuestras víctimas.

-Si Serena…-la deje allí mientras veía como llamaba por teléfono, como ya se encargaría de la mujer molesta yo me dispuse a ir junto a Amy, ella era la única que podía decirme como ayudar en este caso… Los chicos habían ido por el móvil pero tenía el presentimiento que no hallaríamos nada de interés.

-¿Viste cómo le bajé el ego?- preguntó Yuki junto a mí muy emocionada, me aseguré que no hubiera nadie alrededor antes de contestar.

-Te pasaste…Te he dicho muchas veces que no hagas este tipo de cosas en público...- su alegría cesó pero le sonreí- también ha sido divertido y se lo merecía- reímos juntas.

-Lo siento Sere, pero si no me gustaba antes… Después de ver cómo te hablaba y lo que pensaba mucho menos- me entró curiosidad.

-¿Qué pensaba de mí?- negó.

-No pienso decir esas palabras mal sonantes hacía ti, es solo una zorra resentida porque Chiba pasa de su culo- no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Estás loca!- me guiñó.

-Pero así me quieres- asentí.

-Tienes toda la razón, a pesar de conocerte de poco hemos creado un vínculo muy especial- sonrió orgullosa.

-Y estoy feliz de ello- entonces se puso seria y me asusté- Sere, no sé cómo agradecer esta vida que me has dado, antes de conocerte solo había odio y oscuridad en mi…Pero ahora…

-Tranquila, ya eso quedó en el pasado y ese lunático recibirá su merecido- asintió.

-Eso me alegra, se lo merece por hijo de p…

-¡Hola chicas! ¿Interrumpo?- sonreí con una alegría inmensa.

-Sabes que no…- me acerqué a él como me apetecía, de todas formas no había nadie alrededor que nos viera, una vez nos abrazamos lo besé ligeramente en los labios, por su cara podía asegurar que le gustó mi gesto- ¿Qué tal fue todo?- negó.

-Solo traigo más dudas que respuestas- nos miró a ambas- tal vez entre los 4 podemos solucionarlas.

-Dime que es lo que habéis encontrado- suspiró algo frustrado.

-Pues la señal nos llevó al móvil pero…- empezó a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo y lo reprendí.

-¡Darien! ¡Céntrate!- rió.

-Lo siento, es que con solo verte me desconcentro…-reí y nos interrumpieron.

-¿Por qué no dejáis los arrumacos para la casa y nos centramos en lo que estamos?- dijo Yuki destilando sarcasmo, Zoi, Darien y yo le entrecerramos los ojos y ella solo alzó los hombros- ¡Es la verdad! Ya tendréis tiempo de esto después del trabajo… ¡Necesito acción!- suspiré.

-Bien, será mejor que vayamos al despacho para que no nos tachen de locos- reímos los 2 y Darien me cogió de la mano tirando de mi hacia el despacho…Era una sensación nueva y emocionante, una vez dentro nos sentamos en el sofá y volvimos a hablar del caso.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que habéis encontrado?- preguntó Yuki ansiosa.

-Pues el móvil estaba en una fuente…Lo cual es raro… ¿Por qué lo dejo allí? ¿Quería que lo encontráramos? Pero ¿Porque? ¿Para qué? Y lo más intrigante ¿Por qué se lo llevó de la escena del crimen?

-Muchas preguntas, será mejor ir paso por paso… Tal vez solo pasaba por allí y tirándolo al agua se aseguraba que no quedaran huellas- resopló- el resto supongo que conforme avancemos en la investigación iremos entendiendo-asintió con desanimo.

-Tienes razón, puede que sea más simple de lo que pensaba…-se quedó un momento pensativo para luego negar y volver a ponerse serio- pero eso no explica por qué vi a la víctima…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿La viste?- asintió-¿Y qué te dijo?- negó.

-¡Nada que pudiera entender!- dijo muy frustrado pero aun así tenía que saber.

-¿Y eso fue…?

-Solo dijo "Busca" y señaló el móvil…- me quede algo sorprendida, no le veía mucho sentido…O tal vez todavía…- ¿Crees que sea algo o solo estaba divagando? ¿Los fantasmas también pueden estar traumados y hablar incoherencias?- asentí, aunque en el fondo lo dudaba, por mi previa experiencia sabía que a pesar de todo siempre les quedaba la consciencia lo suficiente despierta para ayudarnos a coger a sus asesinos… Aunque siempre podemos encontrar la excepción a la regla.

-Creo que solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…

-¿Y que esperamos para mirar ese móvil?- saltó Yuki de repente, sobresaltándonos a todos.

-Creo que por una vez…- Darien la miró de reojo- estoy de acuerdo con ella… Haruka y Zaf lo llevaron con el departamento informático- suspiré.

-¿Crees que tardaran mucho?- negó.

-No lo creo, tenemos a algunos de los mejores- me guiño el ojo y reí.

-Eso es verdad, tengo un gran equipo…- él se acercó más a mí, se sentó casi rozándome y no pude evitar recordar lo que hicimos antes y sobre todo lo que nos dijimos…Lo tenía demasiado fresco en la memoria.

-Te he echado de menos…- me dijo acariciando mi cara, cerré los ojos y me incliné a sus caricias.

-Yo también…- sentí su aliento en mi cara, preparé mis labios y entonces…

-¿No vas a contarle lo de la zorra de antes?- nos interrumpió Yuki.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué zorra hablas?- al abrir mis ojos, Darien ya se hallaba bastante lejos de mis labios y muy concentrado en Yuki.

-¡No te hagas el tonto Chiba que sabes muy bien quien es!- le dijo de forma amenazante, él se levantó y gritó cabreado.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ponerte en ese plan conmigo? ¡No sé de qué coño hablas!- me pasé la palma de la mano por la cara para tranquilizarme antes de contestar pero se me adelantó Zoi.

-¡Basta ya Yuki!- la reprendió- Te he dicho que no debes meterte en los asuntos de Serena- ella le entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Esa zorra la amenazó! ¡No podía dejarlo pasar!

-¡Serena se puede defender perfectamente! ¡No está bien que nos metamos en su vida!

-¡Y tú no eres quien para mandarme!- antes que siguieran a más me levanté y les grité muy enfadada.

-¡Ya está bien!- me miraron ambos ansiosos por saber de parte de quien estaba pero no iba a salir por parte de ninguno, esto solo me importaba a mí y si alguien más estaba en medio seria Darien… Nadie más.

-¿De qué habla Serena?- preguntó Darien más ansioso todavía y decidí que lo mejor era hablar a solas.

-¿Chicos, nos podéis dejar solos?- asintieron sin mucha gana y desaparecieron, no sin antes lanzar Yuki su pullita.

-¡Te estaré vigilando Chiba! - le hizo gesto a los ojos y se desvaneció junto a Zoi que no estaba muy contento por su comportamiento, en cierto modo lo entendía…Yuki podía ser muy impulsiva e irritante, pero congeniábamos muy bien, algo raro que nunca me pasó con ninguna mujer antes…

-¿Me puedes explicar de qué zorra habla y porque te amenazó?- resoplé.

-Ruka… Ella me dijo…

-¡Maldita zorra oportunista! ¡La voy a matar!- gritó enfadado dirigiéndose a la puerta y yo corrí tras el para detenerlo antes que cometiera alguna locura, pero fue otra persona quien lo hizo…

-Busca…Por favor…- no se veía tan nítido como los que estaba acostumbrada e incluso parecía solo ver a Darien, me acerqué para verla pero ni me prestaba atención, así que decidí no intervenir- Ayúdame…

-Pero ¿Cómo? No sé cómo hacerlo…- se volvió a mí- ella seguro que te entiende mejor y…- negó y se volvió a mí.

-Tu…Cuidado…El…-empezó a parpadear y a perderse en el aire pero antes de hacerlo del todo escuché perfectamente lo que dijo…- te conoce…- una vez que desapareció del todo Darien se volvió a mi muy asustado.

-¿Ha dicho que te conoce? ¿Lo conozco yo?- empezó a dar vueltas alrededor mientras se alborotaba el pelo como siempre que andaba nervioso y ofuscado.

-Darien tranquilo, he escuchado lo mismo que tú, no sé a quién se refiere pero es algo que debemos tener en cuenta…No conozco a mucha gente…- solo a los amantes que había tenido y ninguno de ellos me parecía que fuera un asesino en serie, aunque si lo pensaba bien ninguno es sospechoso hasta que se les coge.

-¿Qué piensas? – interrumpió Darien mis pensamientos y me sonrojé ¡Ni loca iba a decirle que recordé con cuantos me había acostado antes de él!

-No es nada, solo pensaba...- el me alzó una ceja y se acercó a mí.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea- me abrazó fuertemente- no quiero que hagas cualquier locura como las de hace poco- resoplé.

-No lo haré Darien…Lo prometo- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Eso espero…- volvió a apretarme más, tanto que me costaba respirar…

-Darien…

-Dime…-hice algo de fuerza con los brazos para que entendiera y enseguida me soltó un poco- lo siento…

-Ya pasó…-nos miramos nuevamente a los ojos y nos acercamos lentamente para besarnos pero antes de rozarnos la puerta se abrió y entró la persona que menos esperaba ¡Mierda!

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN ACTUALIZAR ES DOCTORA TSUKINO, SWAN Y STEELE***

 ***VOY A EMPEZAR A PASAR A ORIGINALES MIS HISTORIAS, POR LO QUE PIDO PACIENCIA PARA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES, NO ABANDONARÉ NINGUNA, SIMPLEMENTE TARDARÉ ALGO MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR. ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAN, DE NUEVO MUCHAS GRACIAS***


	21. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

DARIEN

¡Mierda! Justo cuando estaba a punto de besar a Serena, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse nos interrumpió. Al volver la vista a la misma, no me podía creer quién estaba de pie allí observándome con cara de ¿What? Mi padre en primera línea y un poco más atrás pude apreciar la presencia de mi hermano ¿Qué hacían aquí? Tras salir del shock ambos me miraron de muy mala manera ¿Qué demonios les pasaba? Ahora Serena era mi novia…

-¡Darien! ¡Creí haberte dicho que dejaras en paz a Serena…! ¡Ella es como una hija para mí y no voy a permitir…!- empezó mi padre la reprimenda y Serena lo interrumpió.

-¡Somos novios Artemis…!- él se quedó en shock y la cara de Seiya era un poema, aunque tenía ganas de sonreír con suficiencia por haberla conseguido, su cara de dolor no me hizo sentirme nada bien, tendría que hablar con él después, ahora que había conseguido de nuevo un acercamiento no estaba dispuesto a volver a arruinarlo.

-¿Has dicho novios?- preguntó extrañado, ella le asintió convencida y él se volvió a mi más serio.

-¿Podéis dejarnos solos?-asintieron los 2, Serena se veía algo confusa pero le asentí para que supiera que todo estaba bien, una vez que salieron…- Necesito que me digas que realmente vas en serio con ella, Darien- me dijo algo amenazante.

-Sí que lo hago- suspiró no muy convencido.

-Últimamente no sé qué ocurre contigo Darien- se pasó la mano por la cara- creo que solo piensas con tu otra cabeza y Serena no es…

-¡Joder! ¡Ya estoy harto de siempre el mismo sermón!

-No quiero que le hagas daño…- se quedó callado pero sabía perfectamente lo que tenía en la punta de su boca, estaba pensando en lo de Ruka y Seiya.

-¡No lo haré!- grite más de la cuenta y por su mirada airada supe que me había pasado, pero no me importaba lo más mínimo, necesitaba hacerle ver que quería a Serena.

-No sé qué pensar…- decidí ser sincero para que le quedara clara nuestra situación.

-La amo papá…- el abrió los ojos asombrados- nunca antes me vi en ese papel pero ocurrió sin más… Nos enamoramos…

-Darien…- se acercó a mí- no es que no quiera que seas su novio, es que tengo miedo que le hagas daño…- iba a protestar pero me calló- si en verdad estás enamorado me parece excelente que sea con ella…- sonrió sinceramente, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me dedicaba una sonrisa como esa llena de orgullo y satisfacción- Serena para mí es como la hija que nunca tuve y que ahora gracias a ti lo será- le devolví la sonrisa.

-Gracias papá.

-Solo te pido que hables con tu hermano…- abrí los ojos sorprendido ¿Lo sabría?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- suspiró antes de seguir.

-Ayer vino a hablar conmigo y decirme que estaba enamorado…- ¡Mierda! ¡Qué no le haya dicho de quien! Al ver que se quedaba en silencio decidí preguntar como si no supiera nada.

-¡Eso es fantástico…! ¿Y de quién?- volvió a suspirar, parece que creía que no sabía nada.

-Serena…- ¡Mierda! ¡Se lo dijo! Ahora esperaba que no le hubiera dicho nada sobre ella, nosotros y el sexo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Seiya está enamorado de mi novia?- asintió algo decaído.

-Precisamente por eso vine hoy aquí con él…- se sentó en el sofá bastante decaído y lo acompañé.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Pensé que ibas a incorporarte antes…

-No, volveré en unos días- asentí- Seiya quería que intercediera para que Serena le diera una oportunidad de salir…- lo interrumpí algo airado.

-Pues lo siento mucho, pero ella ya es mía…-sonrió con pena.

-Me duele que se repita lo de la última vez…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?- resopló.

-A lo de Ruka…- suspiré yo ahora.

-Ya te dije entonces que solo fue un error… Nunca estuve enamorado…- me miró enojado.

-Eso solo lo empeora Darien, si por lo menos hubiera habido amor podría haberlo entendido… Pero hacer pasar a tu hermano por eso solo por follar…- negó con la cabeza y me hizo sentir mal- A nosotros…- en el fondo tenía razón, pero no quería volver a remover ese tema y mucho menos ahora que Ruka apareció de nuevo…¡Mierda! ¡Ruka! Me levanté sobresaltado y mi padre me miró como si estuviera loco- ¿Qué te ocurre Darien?

-Ruka está aquí…- dije algo nervioso, él abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y enojado.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hace esa mujer aquí?

-Es la hermana de una de nuestras victimas…

-¿Qué? ¿Mary murió?- asentí.

-Sí, fue la segunda víctima… ¿Tú la conoces?- asintió.

-Sí, era una chica muy agradable…Aunque eso mismo pensé de su hermana y mira por donde salió…- negué, siempre volvíamos al mismo tema que quería evitar a toda costa, así que yo hice lo mismo y lo evité.

-Es que ha contactado conmigo y no sé porque…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo que contactó contigo?- resoplé.

-La he visto un par de veces… Aunque no entiendo lo que dice pero me preocupa…- me interrumpió algo preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre Darien?

-Dijo que el asesino conoce a Serena…- se levantó bastante preocupado.

-¡Oh dios! Debemos hacer algo para que no le pase nada- decidí interrumpirlo para que se tranquilizara.

-Yo me ocuparé de cuidarla- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo sería eso?- resoplé rodando los ojos.

-Puedo volver a quedarme en su casa… Ahora no será ningún problema- sonrió.

-¿Sabes Darien?- se acercó a mi dando una palmada en mi espalda- Estoy orgulloso de ti- abrí los ojos muy sorprendido, hacía mucho que necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de su parte y significaba mucho para mí.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- asintió.

-Siempre lo he estado, pero tu comportamiento de los últimos años…- negó- no me parecía el correcto para que encauzaras tu vida y maduraras…- asentí, visto desde mi perspectiva de ahora tenía toda la razón- pero ahora…- me miró con bastante orgullo en su mirada- veo que has madurado…Solo espero que no sea temporal- suspiré derrotado, siempre debía haber un pero.

-Puedo asegurarte que estoy totalmente seguro que Serena es la adecuada para mí…-entonces me abrazó, llevaba años sin sentir la calidez de un abrazo de ninguno de mis padres, todo era debido al resentimiento de lo que pasó con Seiya o tal vez porque yo era reacio a ello, la cuestión es que estaba feliz de sentirlo y no dudé en corresponderlo de igual modo.

-Te quiero Darien…- ¿su voz sonaba rota o me parecía a mí?- Y espero de todo corazón que os vaya bien a ambos.

-Y yo… Supongo que ahora tendré que hablar con Seiya- se separó de mí y pude apreciar cómo se quitaba con la mano las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

-Tómate lo que queda de tarde libre y habla con él…

-¡Pero no puedo! ¡Estamos en medio de un caso y Serena…!- negó.

-Ella tiene más gente con la que contar, así que no te preocupes y solo habla con él…- asentí derrotado, no me quedaba de otra que hacerlo, aunque no me gustaba eso de dejar a Serena sola después de lo que nos dijo Mary…- Darien, todo estará bien…

-Supongo que en ese caso no tengo excusa- sonrió.

-No, ve a buscarlo y hablad como los hombres adultos que sois…Yo me quedaré por aquí poniéndome al día…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿No decías que no volvías todavía? – resopló.

-Así es…

-Eso quiere decir que ya terminaste tus asuntos…- asintió y desvió la cara, eso significaba que no me diría nada, pero era raro que volviera tan pronto…

-Se puede decir que si… Ahora será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu hermano, yo me quedaré a mirar unas cosas…- asentí algo contrariado y salí sin preguntar más, ya me había quedado claro que no me diría, así que fui a hacer lo que dijo, iba a mandarle un mensaje a Zaf por el camino para que nos viéramos después en el pub de siempre, explicándole porque tenía que irme antes, cuando llegué a la recepción para preguntar por mi hermano me encontré una imagen dantesca… ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

SERENA

No me parecía bien dejarlo sólo ante Artemis y mucho menos cuando sabía perfectamente que todo lo que iban a hablar era relacionado a mi persona, pero supongo que las relaciones de padre/hijo normales eran así… No había hecho más que salir y ya estaba nerviosa, solo esperaba que no le molestara mi reciente relación con Darien, para mí era muy importante contar con su aprobación, en definitiva era como el padre que siempre deseé…

-Serena…- interrumpió Seiya el rumbo de mis pensamientos ¡Mierda! Estaba tan enfrascada en mi misma que ni me acordaba que estaba aquí.

-Dime Seiya...- le dije algo avergonzada, después de todo había sido un buen amigo todo este tiempo, él me miró con algo de pena antes de contestar.

-Necesito hablar en privado… ¿Podemos?- asentí, sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar y se lo debía, se había portado muy bien conmigo… _Cuando no insinúa que estás loca y deberías ir a un psiquiatra_ … ¡Mierda de mi conciencia! Tiene toda la razón, casi lo había olvidado.

-¡Sí, sígueme…!- lo llevé a una de las salas de interrogatorio, allí dudaba que nos molestaran, una vez dentro me volví hacia el más seria pero su cara de tristeza me hizo dudar de ser tan dura.

-Serena… ¿Va en serio lo de mi hermano y tú?- suspiré antes de contestar, no quería dañarlo pero debía hablar con la verdad, era lo mejor para todos.

-Sí, Seiya…Sé que hemos tenido sexo y…

-¡Sexo! – gritó fuera de sí y le entrecerré los ojos- ¿Solo fue sexo para ti?- rodé los ojos.

-Si te refieres a nuestra relación sexual si…- le contesté cruzada de brazos y el me miró mal- en cambio si te refieres a fuera de todo eso, puedo asegurar que has sido un buen amigo…- suavizó su mirada pero se veía muy decaído- y espero que lo sigamos siendo- resopló antes de contestar.

-Yo pensaba que teníamos algo más… ¡Incluso participé en tu juego erótico!-me sonrojé bastante recordando… Y sobre todo por traer a colación algo tan íntimo en mi lugar de trabajo.

-Seiya…- lo reprendí bastante seria- No es momento ni lugar de mentar esas cosas - asintió derrotado.

-Lo siento, es solo una observación…Yo creía que teníamos algo especial…- me acerque a él y lo abracé.

-Y lo tenemos…Te considero un buen amigo y eso para mí es mucho- apretó el abrazo y me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Yo quería algo más…- dejó un tenso silencio antes de seguir- Pero como siempre, Darien me ganó -dijo con bastante tristeza y me aparté para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Seiya…Esto no era una competición, simplemente se dio de forma natural…- resopló de nuevo.

-Eso no quita que siempre acaba arruinado lo que yo deseo…- dijo con una pizca de rencor, seguramente se refería a lo de su prometida, me miró con tristeza acariciando mi cara y negué.

-Dejando el sexo a un lado…- quise recalcar para que lo entendiera perfectamente- Nunca tuvimos más que una buena amistad…- él sonrió con pena.

-Lo de Darien también empezó con sexo…- asentí- ¿Y que lo hizo diferente?- me sorprendió su pregunta y la verdad es que ni yo misma lo sabía- Creo que lo conociste después que a mí- asentí y decidí ser sincera.

-No lo sé Seiya, simplemente pasó sin que ninguno pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo… Lo siento…- puse la mano en mi corazón- Aquí… -asintió bastante decaído- Espero que lo entiendas y no haya problemas entre nosotros…- me puse a remover mis manos muy nerviosa- sabes que aprecio a tus padres como si fueran míos- volvió a abrazarme.

-Serena, sabes que eso nunca lo haría. Así que puedes estar tranquila que no seré un problema…- apreté el abrazó y suspiré aliviada- Sólo me costará olvidarte…Eres la primera chica que me importa desde lo de Ruka…- ese nombre… ¿De qué me sonaba? ¡Serena, céntrate en lo que estamos y olvida esa nimiedad!

-Me alegro, ahora somos familia y no me gustaría que te alejaras…- volvió a apretarme y darme un beso en el tope de la cabeza.

-Eso nunca, te quiero demasiado…- susurró y decidí ser clara.

-Siempre me tendrás como amiga para lo que necesites- me aparté para sonreírle y el me devolvió la sonrisa algo más animado.

-Me alegro mucho de saberlo- me dio un beso en la mejilla- te deseo lo mejor.

-¡Gracias Seiya! Yo también lo deseo…- interrumpió con tono pícaro.

-Si no lo hace…- me guiñó- siempre puedes probar conmigo- reí y decidí que era el momento de salir antes de ponerme a llorar como magdalena, no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de muestras sinceras de cariño y me calaban muy hondo…Demasiado.

-¡Venga!- le dije separándome de él- ¡Salgamos ya de aquí que todavía tengo mucho que hacer!- asintió y salimos conversando y riendo como los buenos amigos que somos, cuando llegamos a recepción nos encontramos a Malaquite y a la hermana de nuestra victima… ¿Cómo se llamaba…?

-¿Ruka?- dijo Seiya junto a mí… ¡Eso es! ¡Era Ruka! Un momento… ¿Seiya también la conocía?

-¿Seiya? –Se veía muy sorprendida- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar a mi amiga…- me cogió por los hombros y me pegó a él, ella nos miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Tu amiga?- asintió, me daba a mí que ese "amiga" no sonaba muy bien, pero decidí no intervenir en disputas que no me competen.

-Si…- se miraron entre ellos como retándose con la mirada y decidí que lo mejor era volver al trabajo y dejarlos para que solucionaran lo que tuvieran.

-Bueno Seiya, yo me voy que tengo mucho que hacer…- me sonrió y se despidió de mi de un beso en la mejilla. Cuando iba de camino al laboratorio de Amy y pasé por el lado de Ruka y Malaquite, la loca me agarró del pelo y tiró.

-¡Zorra!- ¿Me había llamado zorra?

-Señorita cálmese y suelte a la inspectora…- dijo Mal intentando soltarme pero esto no lo dejaría así, cerré el puño bien fuerte y lo dirigí a su cara sin ver a donde, en cuanto mi puño choco con su preciada cara me soltó enseguida, vi que tenía sangre corriendo de su nariz y boca ¡Que se joda! Ahora era defensa propia, incluso levantaría cargos con la loca imbécil… Antes de poder hacer nada más tenía a Seiya agarrándome para que no me fuera contra la loca.

-¡Zorra! ¡Me has roto la nariz! ¡Te voy a denunciar!- me reí de forma sarcástica.

-¡La que va a denunciarte soy yo por agresión a mi persona! ¡Maldita loca! –le grité llena de furia.

-¿Loca yo? – iba a tirarse sobre mí pero Malaquite la agarró, si mejor que no se me acercara o la iba a matar ¡Zorra resentida!- ¿No te basta con un Chiba que quieres tener a los 2?- abrí los ojos como platos.

-¿De qué coño hablas?

-Sí, tu hazte la tonta…- nos señaló a ambos- He visto perfectamente vuestro intercambio ¡Me dijiste que estabas con Darien!- sabía que ese amiga no sonaba muy bien pero no tenía por qué darle explicaciones así que negué.

-Es cierto que tengo una relación con Darien que a nadie más que a nosotros le interesa… Seiya es mi cuñado además de un buen amigo- ella me miró recelosa, seguía sin creerse que no hubiera nada, era lista, sí que lo había habido pero antes de estar con Darien.

-¡No es eso lo que me habéis dado a entender…!- la miré desafiante y justo cuando iba a contestar apareció Darien gritando y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- nos miraba alternadamente a los 4 y antes de poder contestar lo hizo la loca.

-¡Esta loca me ha pegado!

-¡Has empezado tú!- intenté soltarme de Seiya sin éxito, ella ignorándome totalmente siguió hablando.

-¡Y todo porque me di cuenta que mantiene una relación a tus espaldas!- gritó, haciendo que casi todo el mundo de la comisaria estuviera pendiente a nosotros, la furia me invadió y tras conseguir soltarme de Seiya le di otro fuerte puñetazo en la cara…

-¡Para que aprendas a no hablar de lo que no debes, mentirosa!- Darien vino corriendo hacia mí y me apretó contra él.

-Serena, tranquilízate, no puedes actuar así- susurró en mi oído, resoplé ¡Tenía toda la razón! Así que tras quedarme en silencio se dirigió a Malaquite- tómale declaración a Ruka, yo lo haré con Serena.

-¡Voy a hacer que te echen de tu puesto, maldita zorra! – sonreí para mis adentros.

-Yo conseguiré que te metan en la cárcel…- su mirada retadora se vino abajo, sabía que tenía todas las de perder… Aunque yo tampoco saldría ilesa, seguramente me suspendieran por unos días ¡Mierda! No debí dejarme llevar por los impulsos.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Darien y me llevó con él a una de las oficinas mientras que Mal se llevaba a Ruka, una vez solos volvió a hablar algo enojado –Serena…¿Puedes explicarme que ha pasado allí?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Esa loca se me tiró encima sin venir a cuento! Yo solo me defendí- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Sabes quién es?- asentí ¿Se pensaba que era idiota?

-Por lo que he deducido es una ex tuya, pero no logro entender porque se puso así cuando me vio con Seiya…- me interrumpió.

-¿Qué estabais haciendo?- lo miré mal y se avergonzó- no es por lo que piensas, solo quiero entender que pasa…

-¡Pues ni yo lo sé! Sólo me acusó de querer a los 2 Chibas para mi… ¿Puedes creerlo?- lo miré con bastante sarcasmo y él resopló.

-No me extraña viniendo de ella…- dijo dejándome desconcertada, se acercó a mí y me acarició el cabello- estas algo despeinada- reí mientras intentaba arreglar el desastre con las manos.

-Me lo imagino…- tras unos segundos en silencio decidí preguntar- Darien… ¿Quién fue exactamente en tu vida?- suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Ella era la prometida de mi hermano…- entonces comprendí todo, los celos y la ira hablaron por mí.

-Ahora entiendo porque caíste en sus redes…- el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negué.

-Es una chica muy atractiva…

-Serena…- intentó acercarse pero me alejé.

-Apunta mi declaración que debo volver al trabajo Darien, todavía tenemos un asesino que coger- resopló e hizo lo que le dije, una vez que terminamos y me levanté dispuesta a irme me cogió del brazo tirando de mí para abrazarme fuertemente.

-Serena… Ella no fue nadie para mi…- suspiré derrotada, todavía recordaba lo que dijo de volver a acostarse con él.

-No es lo que piensa…- se separó de mí cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos.

-¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense! No me interesa en absoluto- me besó ligeramente los labios- te amo Serena y no quiero que esto nos afecte- sonreí sin ganas.

-Tienes razón, yo solo…- me besó más intensamente y me dejé llevar…

-¿Habéis termina…?- nos interrumpieron abriendo la puerta Zaf y Haruka, a pesar que ninguno era un inocente joven no pude evitar ruborizarme y ellos sonrieron por lo bajo.

-¿Si?- dije en un tono bastante profesional y ellos contestaron de igual forma.

-Tenemos el resultado del registro y hay algo que debes saber- dijeron muy serios y eso me preocupaba.

-¿Y eso sería…?- preguntó Darien ansioso de saber al igual que yo.

-Hay una llamada después de la muerte de la víctima…- sonreí ¡Por fin teníamos algo con lo que continuar!

-¿Y sabemos a quién fue?- asintieron pero no de muy buenas ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Ahora mismo no estaba para idioteces, así que pregunté algo enojada-¿Podéis hablar de una vez?- se miraron entre ellos para después volverse a mí.

-Te llamó a ti…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me llamó a mí? No he visto ninguna llamada ni…- saqué instintivamente mi móvil del bolsillo para asegurarme y efectivamente, no tenía nada.

-Lo analizaremos por si acaso, pero creemos que lo hizo a sabiendas y que no dejó que diera señal…- los miré sorprendida.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- alzaron los hombros.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo…- dijo Haruka volviéndose a mí más serio- pero lo que es seguro es que te conoce- asentí y suspiré muy cansada.

-Si sabía mi número supongo que si…- me quedé pensando en la cantidad de hombres que lo tenían y me pasé la mano por la cara exasperada ¡Dios! ¡No podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto a mí! ¡No podía recordar tantos nombres! Si por lo menos alguno hubiese resultado sospechoso…

-Va a venir un especialista del FBI para hacer un análisis de cómo puede ser nuestro asesino…- asentí, no es que yo lo necesitara, prácticamente lo había visto, pero no de forma nítida, tal vez debería tocar algo para poder verlo mejor, entonces me vino la iluminación…

-¿Chicos el móvil dónde está?- se miraron entre ellos algo dudosos y volví a preguntar- ¿Sigue en manos de los informáticos?

-No, lo tienen los de rastreo, pero no creo que les falte mucho para terminar…- los miré extrañada.

-¿Qué queréis decir?- se miraron entre ellos antes de volverse de nuevo a mí.

-Pues que como preveíamos… No había ninguna huella ni rastro de nada importante…- asentí ofuscada ¡Mierda! A pesar que lo esperaba no dejaba de frustrarme.

-Supongo que por intentarlo no pierdo nada…- al ver cómo me miraban los 3 seguí explicando- Lo necesito para poder ver… ¿Podéis traérmelo?- asintieron y se volvieron a Darien que no había hablado en todo nuestro intercambio, éste se mantuvo muy serio y preocupado.

-¿Darien vienes o…?-negó.

-Voy a quedarme…Tal vez necesite mi ayuda- aunque sabía que no era necesario lo agradecía, nunca antes sentí este apoyo por parte de nadie y lo agradecía de corazón.

-Está bien, enseguida volvemos- una vez que estuvimos solos se acercó de nuevo a abrazarme.

-Serena, esto me preocupa…- suspiré.

-Estaré bien, el hecho que me conozca no significa que tenga intención de nada más, tal vez lo hace sólo por jodernos más- reí y él resopló frustrado.

-No lo creo…- le cogí la cara para acercarlo más a mí y hablarle mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Darien, no me pasará nada- le sonreí y él me correspondió a regañadientes.

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo y mira como acabas!- dijo con algo de sarcasmo y lo miré mal.

-¡No veo a que viene eso!- me entrecerró los ojos y se los rodé- Es cierto que he tenido mala suerte, pero eso se solucionó gracias a Yuki…- me quedé en silencio y pensativa-Por cierto ¿no te parece raro que no haya aparecido?- asintió mirando alrededor como si así pudiera hacer que apareciera.

-Tienes razón…Menos mal que no estaba cuando estabas peleándote con Ruka o la habría dejado inconsciente como al doctor- no pude evitar reír por el recuerdo.

-Tienes razón, aunque a ella le hubiera hecho algo peor- me alzó una ceja y negué, no iba a decirle que la tiró prácticamente de bruces cuando la vimos antes por mucho menos.

-¿No la mataría verdad?- preguntó al ver que no decía nada más y lo miré recelosa.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No se lo permitiría!- suspiró ¿aliviado?

-¿Me llamabas Serena?- apareció junto a mí dejándome más tranquila.

-Sí, me extrañaba no haberte visto antes…- no quise especificar porque.

-Si no recuerdo mal dijiste que necesitabas tiempo con él a solas- dijo destilando sarcasmo y señalando despectivamente a Darien que ya resopló con bastante enfado.

-¿Por qué no puedes hablar bien de mí por una vez?- lo miró como si estuviera loco antes de contestar.

-Cuando te lo ganes lo haré… Siempre que pienso dejarlo pasar- manoteó al aire- aparece una complicación para Serena relacionada con tu actitud…- dijo finalmente y Darien se enderezó amenazante.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ella se puso en la misma posición contra él y decidí intervenir antes que se pusieran peor.

-¿Podéis dejarlo ya?- grite con enfado, resoplaron a la vez y se volvieron a mi diciendo…

-¡Ha empezado él/ella!- me pasé la mano por la cara y negué.

-Chicos…No tenemos mucho, así que si voy a intentar ver algo, necesito tranquilidad…- agacharon la cara avergonzados- si no podéis estar sin pelearos un momento será mejor que os vayáis mientras yo trabajo.

-¡Yo me quedaré!- dijo Darien firme- No pienso dejarte sola- Yuki asintió y se quedó callada, sabía que era para evitar decir algo que me molestara más, buena chica.

-¿Dónde está Zoi?- le pregunté.

-Dijo que esperaría que él…- señaló a Darien- requiriera su presencia- Darien tosió y lo llamó en alto.

-Zoi ¡Puedes venir!- no pude evitar reír y el me miró mal- ¿Qué pasa?- negué.

-No hace falta hacerlo en voz alta, con que pienses en él se da por enterado…- se quedó en silencio un momento y luego me miró emocionado.

-¡Por eso en el parque vino sin llamarlo!- lo miré contrariada.

-Sin llamarlo no creo...

-¡Pensé en él!- dijo más animado y le sonreí.

-Entonces sí… ¡Si lo hiciéramos a gritos nos tomarían por locos!- rió.

-Sí, algo de eso he podido comprobar…- antes de poder preguntar nos interrumpieron con su aparición tanto Zoi como Zaf y Haruka, éste último me dio la bolsa con el móvil…

-Ten, espero que puedas darnos algo…- suspiré, los miré a todos ¿Había mucha gente o me parecía a mí?

-Chicos… ¿Os importa dejarme a solas con Darien?- ambos asintieron y salieron sin decir nada más, pero antes…

-Zaf… ¿Puedes decirle a Seiya que me espere un momento? – al ver la cara de incredulidad del mismo siguió- Necesito hablar algo importante con él- Zaf asintió, tras esto se volvió a mí y por su mirada supe de qué tenían que hablar…

-¿Cuándo acabes el trabajo o cuando termines aquí?- suspiró frustrado.

-Cuando acabe con Serena…- los miré extrañada pero no dije nada.

-Está bien, yo le digo- luego se volvió a mí- ¡Suerte Serena!- le sonreí a ambos.

-¡Gracias chicos!- una vez solos le pregunté- ¿Piensas irte antes de terminar tu jornada?- resopló.

-Eso es lo que iba a decirte cuando te encontré en plan luchadora con Ruka- rodé los ojos.

-¿No puedes esperar tu hora de salida?- negó.

-Papá me dijo que era importante que lo habláramos cuanto antes y me dio permiso para irme antes…- si Artemis se lo había permitido no podía negarle yo, estaba de acuerdo en que tenían que hablar al igual que nosotros lo hicimos- Y sinceramente Serena, creo que tiene razón...- me miró anhelante y entendí perfectamente a que se refería, era cosa de hermanos y en eso no iba a meterme.

-Si Artemis lo dijo, no soy quién para poner objeciones- así di por terminado el asunto- Ahora…- cogí la bolsa y los miré a los 3- voy a probar suerte, a ver si esto nos da algo…- una vez lo saqué de la bolsa empecé a darle vueltas sin ningún resultado…

-¿Pasa algo Serena? – negué ofuscada.

-No consigo percibir nada…Tal vez deba desmontarlo- lo hice y seguía sin ver hasta que quité la tarjeta…

 _-Se quién eres y lo que haces…- decía a la vez que montaba el móvil de nuevo- pero nunca dejaré que me cojas como al resto de los idiotas a los que te has enfrentado antes, sólo verás lo que yo quiera que veas…- intentaba sin éxito poder verle la cara pero lo tenía oculto bajo una gorra, un pañuelo y gafas de sol ¡Maldita sea! – El día que nos veamos cara a cara será cuando decida que serás la siguiente…- dijo terminado de montarlo, en cuanto lo hizo se levantó para salir, como no percibía nada viéndolo a él me decidí por mirar el piso, éste se veía muy ordinario todo lo que alcanzaba a ver además de descuidado pero nada me daba una pista de donde era ¡Mierda! Esperaba que al salir a la calle pudiera reconocer algo más, pero para mí desconcierto lo siguiente que vi fue a él en el parque camino de la fuente donde seguramente encontraron los chicos el móvil ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo pudo hacer para que no viera el resto? Estaba por tirarme de lo pelos por la frustración cuando lo vi ya casi al lado para tirarlo pero antes de hacerlo chocó con un chico que iba haciendo footing y se le cayó la gorra que llevaba… No pude verle la cara pero ese pelo lo reconocería en cualquier sitio…_

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA DOCTORA TSUKINO***


	22. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

DARIEN

Cuando comenzó el trance todo parecía ir bien, pero al rato parecía estar muy inquieta, no paraba de moverse y me estaba empezando a preocupar. Cuando iba a acercarme para despertarla Yuki me paró, para ser una fantasma tenía demasiada fuerza al ver mi mirada de enfado enseguida contestó de forma sarcástica.

-Deberías saber qué es mejor no despertarla cuando está así…- antes de poder contestarle volvió a hablar del mismo modo- puede ser peligroso…- terminó rodando los ojos, no quería ponerme a discutir y lo dejé estar. Serena cada vez se veía peor...

-No te preocupes Darien, esto es así…- dijo Zoi junto a mí- Cuando lo hagas te darás cuenta- suspiré.

-Espero no tener que hacerlo nunca…- rió.

-¿Sabes Darien? Ella tampoco quería hacerlo al principio…- se quedó un momento callado y mirando a lo lejos, seguramente recordando- pero al conocerme se dio cuenta que podía hacer mucho bien para ayudarnos- sentía curiosidad por saber más de ella.

-¿Me contarás algún día la historia completa?- rió.

-Tal vez algún día… Prefiero esperar que sea ella quien te lo cuente.

-Sí, también espero que lo haga, a pesar de su máscara de frialdad es bastante tierna- rió más fuerte.

-Por tu bien espero que no se lo digas nunca o te matará…- lo miré asombrado para a continuación acompañarlo en sus risas hasta que nos interrumpió Yuki de nuevo.

-¡Desde luego! ¡No entiendo de que os reis tanto! - enseguida Zoi la miró mal.

-Yuki ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?- apartó la vista y resopló.

-¡Sí!… ¡También recuerda tú lo que dije!- se quedaron frente a frente en un duelo de miradas que al final ganó Zoi…- ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo haré! ¿Contento?- asintió ya más relajado y entonces fue Serena la que nos sobresaltó gritando.

-¡Mina!- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasó Serena? ¿Mina es su siguiente victima?- negó.

-¡Tengo que asegurarme que está bien!… ¡Ya sé quién es Darien! Tenemos que cogerlo, aunque no sé si tenemos suficientes pruebas para incriminarlo.

-Tenemos el ADN- resopló.

-Pero tendríamos que pedir el suyo para cotejarlo y no creo que nos lo dé voluntariamente- se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo junto a Yuki.

-¿Deberíamos acompañarlas?- preguntó Zoi y suspiré tristemente antes de contestar.

-Debo hablar con mi hermano, creo que con Yuki estará bien pero por si acaso le diré a Zaf que la acompañe- cogí el móvil y lo llamé.

-Darien…

-Necesito que acompañes a Serena, dice saber quién es nuestro asesino y temo que se meta en problemas.

-Voy por ella, acaba de salir ahora mismo al aparcamiento… ¿Quieres que la siga escondido o da igual que me vea?- me quedé un momento pensativo antes de hablarle.

-Mejor acompáñala, así estaré más tranquilo.

-Me encargaré Darien…- entonces colgó y fui a buscar a Seiya, al llegar a recepción no lo encontré por lo que fui a preguntar a Kaolinete.

-Kaolinete… ¿Puedes decirme dónde está mi hermano?- asintió.

-Salió junto a la señorita que agredió a Serena…- dijo algo sonriente y me puse más serio para contestar.

-No le veo la gracia a lo que ha ocurrido- se enderezó.

-En ningún momento me he reído inspector- rodé los ojos.

-Se te ha notado bastante…- suspiró.

-Si inspector…- dijo sin ganas y le entrecerré los ojos, mejor cambia de tema Darien...

-¿Entonces salieron fuera?- asintió y me alejé antes de decirle unas cuantas cosas… Una vez fuera no tardé en dar con ellos, ambos se encontraban gritando junto al coche de mi hermano y decidí intervenir antes que la cosa se pusiera peor.

-Seiya…- puse mi mano en su hombro para que se tranquilizara- ¿Por qué no lo dejas estar?- me miró mal.

-¿Cómo pretendes que deje pasar lo que hizo?

-Es lo mejor…- me interrumpió airado.

-¡Por dios Darien! ¡Agredió a Serena! ¿No te molesta?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero no solucionaremos nada discutiendo con ella, ya se encargaran las autoridades de hacer su trabajo…- antes que me interrumpiera de nuevo seguí- no quiero que te metas tú también en líos, bastante tenemos con Serena…- recordé a mi padre y como se pondría cuando se enterara.

-¡Haz caso a tu hermano y vete con esa zorra!- dijo de forma despectiva y la encaré.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar así a mi novia!- rió.

-¿Tu novia? ¡Tú no sabes lo que es eso…!- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Qué coño sabes tú lo que yo sé?- volvió a reír.

-¡Porque te conozco Darien!…No eres de los que se casan y viven felices con una sola mujer- dijo demasiado sonriente y resoplé intentando tranquilizarme. Estaba bastante cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo, vale que no he tenido un pasado del que sentirse orgulloso pero eso no quita que mereciera un voto de confianza para poder encauzar mi vida y estaba convencido que con Serena lograría hacerlo.

-¡Pues déjame decirte que la amo y nunca! ¿Me escuchas bien? ¡Nunca la dejaré! – le aclaré más que enfadado, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿La amas?- asentí y ahora fue mi hermano el que me puso la mano en el hombro para tranquilizarme…

-¡Vamos Darien! No hay porque darle tantas explicaciones a esta… - la miró de arriba a abajo con asco antes de terminar-…Mujer- eso pareció sacarla de sus casillas.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme así maldito imbécil! - le gritó a Seiya, iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades pero antes de poder hacerlo vi a Yuki junto a ella con una sonrisa malvada, me causó unos escalofríos por la espalda que no pude evitar. Iba a pedirle que se estuviera quieta pero no me dio tiempo antes que la tocara y ésta cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor…

-¡Maldita sea Yuki!- la reprendí y fui corriendo a mirarla, Yuki me ignoró totalmente y me miraba desde lo alto sonriendo con suficiencia.

-¡Se lo merecía por pegar a Serena!- gritó y resoplé- ¿Qué pensabas, que no me enteraría?- decidí ignorarla ahora yo para saber qué coño le había hecho a Ruka.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-¡Nada!- al ver cómo le entrecerraba los ojos siguió sin mucho ánimo- Solo le dolerá un poco y después no recordará nada- rodé los ojos e iba a decirle algo más pero Seiya me interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa Darien?- miró al lado mío- ¿Con quién hablas?- suspiré.

-Es Yuki…- miré al otro lado y Zoi no estaba ¿Cuándo se había ido?

-Se fue con Serena cuando me vio aquí, no podemos dejarla sola- contestó Yuki a mi pregunta no hecha y suspiré aliviado.

-No deberías haberla dejado solo por venir a vengarte de Ruka- la reprendí de nuevo y ella me rodó los ojos.

-¡No eres quien decirme nada!- después me señaló con el dedo muy enojada- ¡Cuando vi lo que le hizo no pude evitarlo!- suspiró- ¡Además ese rubio que fue con ella me pone de los nervios!- ¿rubio? ¿Qué demonios? Zaf no era rubio- ¡No para de babear por Serena!- al ver mi cara de desconcierto sonrió con malicia- si vieras los recuerdos que tiene con ella…

-¡Quieres callarte ya! No hace falta que saques eso ahora…- se cruzó de brazos y me miró retadoramente.

-¡Vuelvo con Serena! Parece que me necesita… Aunque prefiero estar contigo que con aquel baboso- antes que se fuera no pude evitar preguntar a pesar que ya me imaginaba quien era el rubio baboso.

-¿Quién va con Serena?

-Haruka…- para a continuación sonreír y desaparecer totalmente ¡Mierda! No lo quería cerca de Serena por nada.

-Darien…- dijo mi hermano muy desconcertado ¡Me había olvidado que estaba aquí!

-Seiya… Sé que tenemos que hablar pero tengo que hacer algo urgente…- me interrumpió.

-¿Tiene que ver con Serena?

-Sí, creo que puede estar en peligro…- no quise decirle que también estaba celoso de su acompañante, me tacharía de loco de remate.

-Entonces te acompaño...- se acercó a coger a Ruka- la dejaremos dentro antes- asentí.

-Si…Aunque por mí la dejaría ahí- me miró mal- ¿Qué?

-¡No pensaste eso cuando te acostabas con ella!- me sonrojé a mas no poder, él se alejó hacia dentro para depositarla sobre un sofá de la entrada, yo me acerqué al mostrador para encargársela a Kaolinete.

-Kaolinete, hazte cargo de ella, se ha mareado en el aparcamiento…

-Si Inspector…- dijo de la más formal para enseguida llamar a uno de los forenses, así que tras ir al encuentro de Seiya salimos de nuevo en silencio, uno bastante molesto y una vez en el coche decidí romperlo- Seiya, sé que hice mal en acostarme con tu prometida y de verdad que lo siento- no podía decir más, ya sabía todo lo que debía saber sobre el asunto.

-Ya no importa Darien… En el fondo debo agradecer que me abrieras los ojos, al fin y al cabo me enamoré de una mujer que no existía… Eso fue lo que más me dolió.

-No es por quitarme culpa pero desde el inicio de vuestra relación estuvo coqueteando conmigo…- suspiró frustrado- y la primera vez que lo hice estaba muy borracho…- sabía que no había escusas pero me sentía mejor soltándolo.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó… Siempre pensé que a esta edad estaría casado y con hijos…

-Yo nunca pensé en casarme…Ni creo que lo haga…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No te casarías con Serena?- negué.

-No creo en el matrimonio, estamos bien así…- no me gustaba como me miraba.

-¿Ella lo sabe?- lo miré asombrado.

-¡No hemos hablado de eso! Llevamos muy poco tiempo para ponernos a hablar de esos temas.

-Deberías…- dijo en un susurro, iba a preguntar pero en ese momento llegamos junto a la puerta de la casa de Serena y decidí dejarlo para otro momento, aparcamos y al salir vimos un tumulto de gente cerca de la puerta de su edificio y el sonido de una ambulancia que se acercaba.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Seiya desconcertado, negué y salimos corriendo hacia allí. Solo esperaba que todo eso no tuviera nada que ver con Serena…

SERENA

Nada más salir del trance apenas hablé con Darien y salí corriendo ¡Mierda! Debía llegar a casa y asegurarme que Mina estaba bien, hacía tiempo que no los veía juntos pero tenía que asegurarme… Mientras que corría hacia mi coche con Yuki junto a mí, la llamé por si acaso.

-¿Serena? ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó de forma más brusca de la cuenta.

-¿Dónde estás Mina y con quién?

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Esas no son formas de llamar para preguntar!- volví a gritar interrumpiéndola.

-¡Es importante Mina! … ¿Dónde y con quién?- pude escuchar un sonoro suspiro.

-Con Yaten… En casa- suspiré aliviada.

-Mina… ¿Has sabido algo de Armand últimamente?- volvió a suspirar pero esta vez era de enojo, la conocía demasiado bien.

-¡Ese idiota hace más de un mes que no responde mis llamadas! ¡Así que he decidido dejarlo de lado! ¡Seguramente anda con otra y…!- siguió parloteando y diciendo cosas nada bonitas sobre él mientras que yo solo podía pensar en que estaba a salvo, debería estar contenta de no tenerlo cerca.

-¡Voy para allá tenemos que hablar!- la interrumpí y colgué sin esperar su contestación, seguramente estaría enfadada pero no podía hacer más.

-¿Está todo bien?- asentí.

-Necesito encontrar a Armand, estoy convencida que él es nuestro asesino.

-¿Lo viste?- suspiré frustrada.

-No del todo…- antes de poder decir más llegó Zaf junto a mí.

-¡Serena espera! Darien me pidió que te acompañara pero me ha salido algo con mi hermana…- me alzó el móvil en su mano- necesito ir con ella al médico y le he pedido a Haruka que vaya contigo- resoplé.

-¡No necesito niñeras!- él me sonrió antes de agregar.

-Sólo se preocupa por su chica…- me guiñó el ojo y eso me hizo sentirme mejor. Me gustaba como sonaba eso de "su chica".

-Está bien, si él está más tranquilo lo llevaré conmigo…- casi al instante llegó junto a nosotros.

-¡Ya estoy listo!- me sonrió y fue a ponerse en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Dónde vas?- rodó los ojos.

-Sabes que me gusta conducir…- puso la mano extendida- dame las llaves.

-¡Está bien! Pero deberías haber preguntado- lo miré mal- sabes que no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer…- rió.

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a por ese asesino de nuevo!- no pude evitar reír y Zaf nos interrumpió.

-Pues ya que sé que estarás bien me voy…- me guiñó el ojo y se alejó corriendo hacia su coche, nosotros nos montamos en el mío y Haruka enseguida lo puso en marcha.

-¿Dónde vamos esta vez?- preguntó antes de salir del aparcamiento y reí, a pesar de lo que pasó la última vez que fuimos por un asesino no pude evitar hacerlo, parece que se lo tomaba con humor.

-A casa, necesito hablar con mi hermana- asintió.

-¿Ocurre algo con ella?- suspiré antes de contestar.

-Necesito asegurarme que todo está bien… Estoy convencida que el asesino es uno de sus… Amigos…- dije en un tono para que lo entendiera.

-Si estas segura te apoyo, hasta ahora no has fallado- resoplé.

-Pero me he metido es muchos problemas… No sé si estoy lista para esto –suspiré echándome hacia atrás en el asiento, relajé un poco mi mente y entonces vinieron los recuerdos recientes de lo ocurrido con Ruka…

-¡Hija de puta!- escuché que gritó Yuki antes de desaparecer… Al momento apareció Zoi.

-¿Y Yuki?- pregunté, negó y supe exactamente lo que estaría haciendo, pero esta vez lo dejaría pasar se lo merecía.

-¿Serena?- me preguntó Haruka y volví a nuestra conversación.

-Solo pensaba…

-Últimamente tu vida está llena de emociones, tanto dentro como fuera del trabajo…- me miró de reojo y asentí.

-Si…Nunca me imaginé así- suspiró.

-Yo tenía la vaga esperanza que cambiaras- reí.

-Nunca pensé hacerlo…Y mucho menos con alguien peor que yo…- tras unos segundos en silencio comenzamos a reír a carcajadas ante la atenta mirada de Zoi.

-De verdad que te deseo que todo salga bien y si no…- me guiñó el ojo- ya sabes dónde encontrarme- negué riendo.

-Tengo la esperanza de no tener que planteármelo…- entonces recordé a Mal… ¿Por qué había tenido tan mala suerte de tenerlo cerca? ¡Maldita sea! Mi instinto me gritaba problemas por todos lados.

-De todas formas sabes que cuentas conmigo...- le di una sonrisa de agradecimiento y el me guiñó el ojo de nuevo.

-Lo sé, gracias…- nos quedamos viéndonos un momento y fue Zoi quien nos sacó del momento.

-¿No debería prestar atención a la carretera en vez de estar mirándote?- resoplé y aparté la mirada, enseguida el volvió su vista al frente- No me parece bien que esté pensando en otras cosas mientras conduce.

-No lo volverá a hacer…- contesté de mala gana y Haruka me preguntó.

-¿Qué no volveré a hacer?- reí negando.

-Nada… Zoi piensa que no debes apartar la vista de la carretera- rió.

-La verdad es que tiene toda la razón…Lo siento, no debería haberme distraído, pero no puedo evitarlo…- me guiñó de nuevo y le sonreí.

-Deberías de cambiar tu actitud o seguramente Darien se enojará…- rió más fuerte.

-Y en eso lo apoyo, yo también me enojaría si adularan demasiado a mi chica- reímos juntos y justo llegamos a la puerta de casa. Nada más bajarme del coche tuve un mal presentimiento…Llamé a Yuki por si acaso, estaba convencida que la necesitaría y ella al momento llegó.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena?

-No lo sé pero siento algo raro… ¿Podrías ir a casa y asegurarte que no hay peligro?- no terminé de decirle cuando ya había desaparecido junto a Zoi. Haruka vino junto a mí.

-¿Has visto algo o a alguien?

-Más bien es como un presentimiento…Y no es muy bueno…- me pasó la mano por el hombro y me arrastró hacia el portal, mientras subíamos seguimos conversando.

-Esperaremos que vengan los chicos antes de entrar al apartamento, no quiero que haya sorpresas- asintió, seguimos subiendo en silencio que fue interrumpido por un grito de horror de Mina, nos miramos entre nosotros antes de correr hacia allí, enseguida llegó Zoi muy alterado.

-Serena…Estamos en problemas- dijo bastante asustado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a Mina?

-No sé cómo empezar… Ella…Yo…- empezó a divagar y me puse nerviosa por lo que grité muy alterada.

-¡Por dios! ¡Dilo ya de una vez!

-Cuando llegamos tu hermana estaba en una especie de momento intimo algo raro…- se sonrojó y enseguida me imaginé a que se refería. Pero todavía no entendía el grito que dio ¿Sería posible que los hubiera visto?

-¿Os vio? ¿Por eso gritó?- negó.

-Gritó porque Yuki… Pensando que estaba en peligro empujó a Yaten para apartarlo y ha caído por el balcón – abrí los ojos horrorizada.

-¿Está muerto?- negó- Haruka llama a una ambulancia y baja a auxiliar al chico que ha caído, yo iré a ver como esta mi hermana.

-¿Ha habido un accidente?- asentí y el sin preguntar más se fue de nuevo con el teléfono en mano.

¡Oh por dios que no esté muerto! Iba a tener que hablar con Yuki seriamente, se estaba saliendo de control, en cuanto abrí la puerta Mina se echó encima de mí llorando desconsoladamente.

-Serena…Hay algo malo en la casa…Ha matado a Yaten…- se abrazó a mi llorando a mares, al fondo del salón pude ver a Yuki muy avergonzada y cabizbaja, no era para menos. Esta vez se había pasado, pero ya hablaría después con ella.

-Tranquila, lo solucionaré…Estoy segura que Yaten estará bien…- viendo su desnudez la ayude a vestirse antes que llegara alguien más, tendrían que tomarle declaración y no sabía cómo poder explicar que había pasado realmente ¿Qué juez en su sano juicio declararía culpable a un fantasma? ¡Joder! Solo esperaba que no intentaran culpar a Mina por todo este lio. Mi teléfono sonó… Era Darien ¡Mierda!- ¿Diga?

-¿Estás en casa?

-Si…Estamos aquí…Darien ha ocurrido un accidente y…- me interrumpió.

-Lo sé estoy aquí abajo, la ambulancia acaba de llevarse a Yaten al hospital, por suerte no se dio en la cabeza pero si tiene un brazo y una pierna fracturadas- suspiré aliviada, tampoco era mal diagnóstico.

-Me alegro que vaya a recuperarse, necesito hablar con mi hermana antes de que entren…- escuché un sonoro suspiro de su parte.

-Te daremos lo que podamos, ya sabes que debemos tomar declaración.

-Gracias, te llamaré cuando esté lista- colgué y llevé a Mina al sofá.

-Mina, Yaten se pondrá bien, se ha roto un brazo y una pierna pero saldrá de esta.

-¡Menos mal! …No quería que un ente de esos me lo quitara- la abracé.

-Sí, trataré de echarlo no te preocupes…- le contesté para tranquilizarla, al alzar la vista vi la cara dolida de Yuki antes de desaparecer de mi vista, seguramente se habría ido para dejarnos privacidad, ya hablaría con ella después, no quería que mi hermana supiera que había sido ella o no la querría cerca nunca más, le seguiré la corriente con eso de que fue otro fantasma malo.

-Gracias Serena…Me asusté mucho cuando lo vi caer…- entonces me asaltó la duda.

-¿Dónde estabais y qué hacíais exactamente?- se sonrojó.

-Estábamos haciéndolo contra la puerta del balcón…

-¡Pero Mina a plena luz del día podría haberos visto cualquiera!- se sonrojó aún más.

-Últimamente nos gusta innovar, lo hacemos en sitios que ni te imaginarias- no pude evitar reír no sabía si por los nervios o la confusión, seguramente era sexo duro que Yuki confundió con maltrato.

-No quiero saber más de vuestras depravaciones… Mejor lo guardas para ti…- reímos.

-Tampoco pensaba contarte, simplemente contesté tu pregunta… Cuando estábamos en lo mejor algo lo separó de mi con tanta fuerza que cayó hacia la calle- suspiré, solo había sido un desafortunado accidente… Pero de todas formas tendría que hacer que pusiera un poco de atención en sus acciones, no podía tenerla con niñera todo el día por miedo a lo que hiciera, ahora hasta me preocupaba esa imbécil de Ruka, espero que no le haya hecho nada así…- Serena… ¿Qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme? ¿Era sobre ese ente maligno?- suspiré antes de contestar.

-No, en este caso es real y se llama Armand- se separó de mí y me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Ha hecho algo malo?

-Es el asesino que buscamos, por eso no quiero que tengas ningún contacto con él, no creo que sepa que conozco su identidad, así que tengo que hallar la forma de cogerlo sin que lo sospeche.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- negué.

-No puedo ponerte en peligro, por lo que hemos visto es bastante peligroso, no dudaría en matarte si se ve en peligro.

-Nunca me pareció alguien así.

-La mayoría no lo parecen…Te asombrarías de los tipos que se ven ni más cordiales cuando en realidad llevan un monstruo en su interior.

-Está bien, pero si te hago falta para cogerlo te ayudaré…- entonces tuve una idea excelente.

-¡No hará falta!- ella me miró extrañada- me haré pasar por ti para conseguir lo que busco- rió.

-Será como volver a los viejos tiempos…- reí yo ahora.

-No hace mucho de la última vez que lo hiciste…- alzó las manos al aire.

-Que conste que fue él quien se me echó encima…- la interrumpí.

-¡Pero te aprovechaste! ¡Sabias que pensaba que era yo! - suspiró rodando los ojos.

-Lo sé Serena…Ya te dije que lo siento…- se quedó mirándome pensativa antes de volver a hablar- por cierto ¿sigues con él?- sonreí.

-Somos novios…- entonces se levantó de sofá más que sorprendida.

-¿Novios? ¡Pero si dijiste que nunca tendrías novios después de lo de ese idiota!

-Sí…- no quería evocar recuerdos desagradables- Pero he cambiado de idea, he decidido darme otra oportunidad…Solo espero no equivocarme- volvió a sentarse junto a mí.

-Tienes muy buenos instintos, si ellos te dicen que lo intentes estoy segura que saldrá bien. Yo sabía que era importante para ti pero no me imaginaba que era a este nivel.

-¡Hasta yo me sorprendo! – Me abrazó- ¡Gracias Mina!- me estaba empezando a sentir como las lágrimas luchaban por salir y decidí cambiar de tema aunque no me apeteciera nada- Y hablando del idiota…- antes de poder terminar llamaron a la puerta y Mina enseguida fue a abrir.

-¡Hola Darien!- se aventó a él y se abrazaron- ¡gracias por venir!

-No hay porque darlas ¿Está Serena?- se apartó de él y lo invitó a entrar.

-Pasa…- me levanté para ir hacia él y me abrazó a la vez que me daba un ligero beso en los labios.

-¿Todo bien por aquí?- me preguntó en un susurro, asentí ya más tranquila y le contesté de igual modo.

-Parece que el hecho de saber que Yaten no estaba muerto la tranquilizó, ya hablé con ella sobre lo de Armand. Tenemos que montar un operativo para cogerlo, se me ha ocurrido que podría hacerme pasar por Mina para conseguir atraparlo - me entrecerró los ojos.

-Serena… Primero habrá que esperar a ver qué sucede con lo Ruka- ¡mierda!

-¿No podemos atrasarlo hasta que terminemos el operativo?- negó.

-Probablemente te lo dirán mañana, seguramente te expulsarán 3 días…- lo interrumpí gritando.

-¿3 días? ¡Mierda Darien! ¡No es justo!- me abrazó.

-Lo sé, pero pasaran rápido, mientras no estés nos encargaremos de encontrarlo y ver qué podemos hacer.

-Supongo que me vendrán bien para apoyar a Yaten y Mina.

-Si…Por cierto ya me contó Zoi lo ocurrido y creo que deberías hablar seriamente…- lo interrumpí antes que Mina pudiera escucharlo.

-Lo haré después…- el me entrecerró los ojos y decidí cambiar de tema- ¿Por qué no nos centramos ahora en lo que vamos a poner en el informe?

Entonces hablamos entre los 3 sobre que versión se vería más creíble, quedamos en que sólo había sido un desafortunado accidente en el que resbaló y cayó, intentaría hablar con los forenses en caso que se dieran cuenta que no había sido una caída. Sólo que lo haría de forma extraoficial, no podía quedar reflejado en papel nada de fantasmas. Una vez que lo dejamos todo ultimado Darien y ella iban a dirigirse a la comisaría, pero yo me quedaría para hablar con Yuki seriamente.

-Nosotros nos vamos a la comisaria… ¿Vas a venir?- negué.

-Tengo que hablar con Yuki, además que es tarde… Ya iré mañana y veremos que hacen conmigo- sonrió.

-Entonces nos vemos después- nos dimos un beso más intenso antes de irse junto a Mina.

Una vez sola me senté en el sofá tratando de serenarme antes de llamarla… Seguramente sería una charla muy extensa…Era raro pero no aparecía por ningún lado, iba a gritar para llamarla cuando escuché el timbre, seguramente era Darien o Mina por algo olvidado, cuando abrí la puerta me quedé totalmente en shock.

-Hola Mina, te he echado mucho de menos…- dijo antes de abrazarme y besarme…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA TSUKINO***


	23. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

DARIEN

Cuando llegamos y vi la que había formada me imaginaba que estaba relacionado con Serena… ¡Dios! Esta mujer era un imán para los problemas. Dejé a Seiya atrás para acercarme y asegurarme cuando vi a Haruka junto a Yaten lo confirmé ¡Mierda! Como siguiera así iba a morir joven de tantas emociones. Saqué mi placa para poder acercarme junto a Yaten, que ya se encontraba en la camilla y a punto de subirlo a la ambulancia. Una vez que junto a él les pregunté a los paramédicos. Haruka se encontraba del otro lado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Está bien?- asintieron.

-Sí, parece que solo tiene un brazo y una pierna fracturadas, aunque no lo sabremos seguro hasta que no lleguemos al Hospital- suspiré aliviado.

-Me alegro…

-La verdad que es un diagnóstico bastante bueno viendo desde el piso que fue su caída- no es que fuera muy alto, pero para una caída había tenido mucha suerte. En ese momento escuché los quejidos de Yaten y le pregunté directamente.

-Yaten… ¿Cómo te encuentras?- hizo un quejido más alto antes de contestar.

-Hecho mierda…- no pude evitar reír, parecía estar bastante bien y suspiré aliviado, entonces Haruka habló.

-¿Darien? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó Haruka extrañado y resoplé.

-Vine a hablar con Serena pero me encontré todo esto…- dije como si fuera obvio y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No que tenías que hablar con tu hermano?- ¡Joder! Era listo, así que asentí y le hice una seña con la cabeza hacía el lugar dónde se encontraba Seiya.

-Vinimos juntos…- el solo asintió y me centré en hablar con Yaten, no era ni momento ni lugar para una pelea por celos.

-Has tenido suerte, te pondrás bien…- resopló.

-Ya lo escuché de los médicos…- dijo con cierto aire de ironía y no pude evitar reír, él se puso más serio antes de seguir hablando- Darien por favor, sube y asegúrate que Mina está bien…- hizo un gesto para que me acercara y una vez lo hice me susurró- algo de lo vuestro me tiró…- ¡Mierda! Sólo esperaba que no hubiera sido otro de esos espíritus locos como los últimos.

-Yo me encargo…- le guiñé- Ahora mismo subo para asegurarme- asintió.

-Gracias Darien- le sonreí.

-Tu procura mejorarte, voy a ver a la chicas…- me miró extrañado antes de volver a preguntar.

-¿Chicas? Solo estábamos Mina y yo…- dijo algo sonrojado, entonces fue cuando me percaté que solo llevaba la sabana de los paramédicos encima, ya me imaginaba que estaban haciendo.

-Serena y yo llegamos hace nada…- contestó Haruka- Ella se encuentra con Mina y me encargó que te cuidara- Yaten suspiró aliviado.

-Me alegro, ella sabe cómo manejar a esas cosas…- le sonreí.

-Sí que lo sabe…

-Serena es la mejor en esto, seguro que lo arregla enseguida- dijo Haruka ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto que elogiara a mi chica? Esto de los celos es una mierda.

-Bueno te lo encargo mientras que yo subo a hablar con ellas…- le dije a Haruka- No lo dejes solo hasta que sepamos que es…- le dije para que sólo escuchara él y enseguida asintió.

-¡Por supuesto Darien! – en ese momento iban a subirlo a la ambulancia y me alejé para llamar a Serena antes de subir, aunque ya la hubiera visto desnuda no era ético. La curiosidad me carcomía pero no me quedaría de otra que esperar. Antes de poder marcar llegó Seiya junto a mí.

-¿Darien que ha pasado?- me preguntó preocupado, por un momento me olvidé que había venido conmigo.

-Voy a llamar a Serena, tenemos algo que aclarar- el señaló la ambulancia que ya emprendía la marcha al Hospital.

-¿Ese algo tiene que ver con Yaten?- asentí mientras que marcaba su número, el me dejó espacio para hablar, nuestra conversación fue corta y concisa, le daría unos minutos antes de subir. En cuanto colgué Zoi apareció a mi lado.

-Fue un accidente…Yuki…- resoplé bastante ofuscado.

-Ya sabía que iba a traer problemas esa forma suya de actuar…

-No fue queriendo, pensó que Mina estaba en problemas y se le fue de las manos, Serena hablará con ella- asentí.

-Sí, es lo más recomendable…- ¿Las vistes?- asintió.

-Están bien Darien, solo es la impresión. Me alegro que ese chico esté bien…

-Tampoco se puede decir que esté bien cuando tiene un brazo y una pierna rotos…- rodó los ojos.

-Lo sé…Me refería a dentro de lo que cabe…- en eso tenía razón, tampoco quería comenzar una discusión por culpa de Yuki, solo esperaba que se tranquilizara después de hablar con Serena, después de lo que había visto de ella no me extrañaba que se le hubiera ido la mano, yo volví junto a Seiya.

-¿Ya?- preguntó nada más llegué junto a él.

-Si, en unos minutos subo…Necesitan tiempo.

-¿Qué pasó realmente Darien?- suspiré a la vez que Zoi miraba a otro lado.

-Hubo un incidente relacionado con todo eso de los fantasmas…- dije sin querer entrar en detalles que todavía desconocía.

-¡Mierda! No me gusta que tenga que verse envuelta en toda esa mierda- dijo algo airado y asentí.

-Me pasa lo mismo, pero no podemos hacer nada…

-¡Lo sé y eso me cabrea mucho más!

-Ahora que lo estoy empezando a experimentar me gusta mucho menos…- me miró con pena asintiendo.

-Lo siento Darien…Sé que nunca lo quisiste- alcé los hombros en resignación.

-Ya no hay nada que hacer…Siempre que veía a mamá sufrir por todo esto rezaba por no parecerme a ella…- reí sin ganas- al final fui yo quien lo heredó de ella- dije resignado, él se acercó a mi más serio y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-Siempre supe que si alguien lo heredaría serias tu…- le alcé una ceja- Eres el más parecido a mamá en casi todo- rodé los ojos.

-No lo veo así…- rió.

-¡Vamos Darien! Sabes que es así…- resoplé.

-Puede que tengas razón…Ahora mismo me encuentro perdido… No sé qué hacer, por un lado quiero saber más de todo esto para poder serle de más ayuda a Serena mientras que por otro solo quiero olvidar toda esta mierda.

-Te entiendo…Solo te diré que no podemos negar quienes somos, por mucho que lo hagas siempre serás así.

-Sabías palabras, tengo que empezar a ponerlas en práctica…- dije pretendiendo ser gracioso.

-Es lo que te queda…- entonces recordé mi pasado y pensé en voz alta.

-Aunque si ya pude hacerlo antes…- el volvió a entrecerrarme los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- negué rápidamente e intenté evadir el tema, no me apetecía hablar de ello.

-Nada, miré el reloj ya había pasado bastante tiempo- voy a subir para ver cómo están las cosas…- me alejé hacia la puerta del portal pero antes de entrar lo escuché.

-Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente, te espero en el coche.

-¡Lo sé! – le grité de vuelta antes de entrar y subir a su piso. Enseguida me abrió Mina y tras hablar con ellas quedamos en que Serena se quedaría para hablar con Yuki mientras que yo me llevaba a Mina para tomarle declaración. Una vez que nos despedimos con un ardiente beso salimos y por el camino comenzó a hablar.

-¿Darien tu viste a Yaten?

-Si…

-¿Seguro que está bien? - le asentí.

-Sí, pude hablar con él y se veía bastante lúcido…

-¿Y con lo del fantasma? –preguntó asustada.

-Tu hermana y yo nos encargaremos de echarlo…-asintió más contenta.

-Confío en vosotros…- se quedó callada unos segundos antes de volver a preguntar- ¿Creerán mi versión?

-Es bastante creíble, además seguro que Yaten te da la razón- sonrió.

-Tienes razón… Además Serena cree que todo saldrá bien y yo confío en su intuición.

-Tienes razón, Serena siempre ha sido muy intuitiva pero aun así me preocupa que no crean en lo que digo y quieran culparme de algo que no hice…- al verla triste me paré y la abracé.

-Tranquila…Todo saldrá bien…- antes de entrar al ascensor me pareció ver a alguien en las escaleras pero al volver a mirar no había nadie, tal vez todo esto de los fantasmas me había sugestionado.

-Gracias Darien…- entramos en el ascensor y una vez abajo fuimos a mi coche para ir a la comisaria donde tras tomarle declaración la dejé junto a Seiya mientras que yo iba a la oficina de papá quién me esperaba con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

-Tenía la esperanza de veros a ambos…-¿Qué sería esta vez?

-¿Qué pasa papá?- rodó los ojos y me miró como si fuera idiota.

-¿Pensabas que estando aquí no me enteraría? –Suspiré- Ya me han informado del incidente con Ruka…- iba a decir algo pero un gesto de su mano me hizo callar- Y por mucho que me enorgullezca de Serena por lo ocurrido… Tendré que tomar las medidas pertinentes y expulsarla 3 días…- justo lo mismo que esperaba, no era tan malo.

-Acabo de hablar con ella y ya lo preveíamos, mañana a primera hora vendrá y podrás decírselo tú…- negó.

-Mañana no sé si pueda venir… Mejor iré ahora mismo…- lo vi coger su chaqueta sus cosas- así aprovecho de hablar varias cosas importantes con ella…-dijo con cierto aire de misterio y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿Ocurre algo?- negó.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte, solo ciertas cosas que debo hablar con ella… Por cierto deberías llevar a Serena a casa para presentarla formalmente como tu novia…-cambió drásticamente de tema- Tu madre no sabía nada- volví a rodar los ojos.

-Papá, ya te dije que apenas estamos empezando…

-Eso no es motivo para no hacerlo…- me interrumpió y le sonreí.

-De acuerdo, le preguntaré después cuando le viene mejor…- sonrió.

-Me alegro… Ahora te daré un consejo de padre a hijo…- dijo bastante serio- te recomiendo que os alejéis de esa mujer.

-¿Te refieres a Ruka?- me miró de nuevo como si fuera idiota antes de contestar.

-¿Lo preguntas en serio Darien?- resoplé.

-No tengo el menor interés en verla te lo puedo asegurar…

-¿Y Seiya?- le alcé una ceja.

-Yo creo que él menos que ninguno…- suspiró de nuevo.

-No estoy tan seguro…- se quedó pensativo y no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tu hermano lo pasó muy mal por su culpa, él realmente la amaba y tengo miedo que vuelva a caer…- me miró de reojo antes de seguir- sobre todo ahora que Serena no está disponible.

-Papá, el hecho que Serena no esté disponible no implica que deba volver con esa loca…- rodó los ojos.

-Me hubiera gustado que pensaras igual hace unos años…- suspiré cansado.

-¡Por dios papá! ¿Por qué no dejas de repetir lo mismo? Ya me he disculpado lo suficiente…- en ese momento apareció Mary junto a mí.

-Serena…- dijo antes de desaparecer, enseguida me embargó un mal presentimiento ¡Dios! Ella estaba sola…Bueno con Yuki, miré a mi alrededor y Zoi no estaba ¿También estaría con ella? Mejor iría a asegurarme, papá me miraba preocupado y no pude evitar gritarle.

-¡Tenemos que ir por Serena!- el me siguió sin decir nada y emprendimos el rumbo de nuevo a su casa ¿Qué podría estar pasando y porque ninguno de ellos me había avisado?

SERENA

En cuanto abrí la puerta me quedé en shock ¡No podía creer que estuviera aquí! Se veía igual que siempre ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico cuando todo eso que vi lo mando para mí?

-¡Oh, Mina no sabes lo que te he echado de menos!- dijo mientras intentaba ahondar en el beso pero lo aparté de mi como si quemara, el me miró alzando la ceja- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Ha ocurrido algo terrible y no estoy de humor- le di como explicación y él me sonrió.

-Sí, he escuchado los rumores de los vecinos, según ellos alguien se cayó por tu balcón- rió ¿quién se ríe de algo así más que un loco? No pude evitar mirarlo mal.

-No le veo la gracia…- el siguió.

-Me rio porque dicen que estaba desnudo…- volvió a abrazarme mientras me miraba intentando ser sexy, debía reconocer que después de Darien pocos hombres me lo volverían a parecer.

-No estoy de humor Armand…- debía desviar su atención del sexo ¡Ni loca iba a follarme a un psicópata como él! Así que recordando lo que me dijo Mina intenté desviar la atención- ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo que no has contestado a mis llamadas?- el rodó los ojos ¡Bien parecía que había funcionado!

-Sabes que tengo que trabajar…- ¡Mierda! No recordaba en que lo hacía…

-¡Eso no es excusa!- volví a reprocharle- ¡Podrías haberme llamado por lo menos…!

-¡Vamos nena, no me apetece discutir…!- volvió a acercarse a mí y me aparté de nuevo, entonces me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Ocurre algo? - ¡Piensa Serena, piensa! Me reprendí, como siguiera así seguro que iba a darse cuenta que no era Mina.

-La verdad es que la cosa con Yaten va muy bien y hemos decidido intentarlo…- abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Me estás diciendo que sois novios?- asentí más decidida, en cierta forma sí que lo tenía aunque no fuera Yaten.

-Sí, hace poco que estamos juntos pero nos va bien…

-¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá más sexo entre nosotros?- preguntó algo airado y volví a asentir.

-Así es…- intentó acercarse de nuevo y me aparté de forma más brusca, solo de recordar lo que hizo en el bosque me repugnaba que me tocase. El me miró más serio ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-Supongo que está bien…- dijo al cabo de unos segundos en los que el ambiente se volvió más tenso- ya que no puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión será mejor que me vaya…

-¡No!- grité más fuerte de la cuenta, necesitaba conseguir que se quedara y conseguir su ADN como fuera, el volvió a mirarme raro.

-No quieres que me quede pero tampoco que me vaya… ¿Qué te ocurre Mina? Nunca has sido una chica normal pero te noto más rara de la cuenta- ¿Rara yo? ¡Será hijo de puta! Tuve que tragarme lo que pensaba antes de contestar.

-Podemos hablar de todo un poco ¿No crees?- seguía mirándome raro y seguí- al fin y al cabo somos amigos…- fui hacia la cocina- prepararé té y así lo tomaremos mientras charlamos…- me siguió a la misma y se quedó mirándome más serio.

-¿Vas a hacerme un té?- asentí mientras que ponía el agua a calentar, al volverme lo tenía de nuevo demasiado cerca- ¿Desde cuándo tomas té?- su pregunta me extrañó, la verdad es que no sabía con qué frecuencia lo tomaba Mina pero suponía que no debía ser mucha por su cara de extrañeza.

-Pues ya llevo tiempo tomando, pero como no hemos estado en contacto…- me volví de nuevo hacia la tetera para evitar verlo a los ojos, estaba convencida que sospechaba algo… Aunque él no tenía por qué saber que yo sabía o al menos eso esperaba…Entonces se pegó a mí por detrás y me susurró al oído.

-Me gustaría saber la razón por la que te estás haciendo pasar por tu hermana Serena…-¡Mierda! Me maldije para mis adentros, pero no podía darle la razón lo mejor era que me hiciera la loca.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Serena acaba de irse con su novio ahora mismo y…- empezó a reír a carcajadas y lo miré mal.

-¡No me hagas reír Serena, ambos sabemos que no eres de novios…!- me acorraló en la encimera.

-¡No te me acerques…!- lo aparté bruscamente y me sonrió más ampliamente.

-Mina nunca me amenazaría…aunque no lo creas os conozco más de lo que crees…

-¡Te he dicho que no soy Mina! ¡Joder!- negó riendo todavía.

-No sé por la razón que pretendes engañarme pero será mejor que me vaya…- resoplé bastante frustrada.

-Ya te he dicho que no…- me interrumpió.

-Yo venía a pasar un buen rato con Mina y ya que ella no está…

-¿Por qué no tomamos el té tranquilamente y…?- intenté hacer que se quedara pero negó antes de alejarse hacia la puerta.

-Adiós Serena…- salió dando un portazo sin que pudiera hacer nada y me eché sobre el sofá bastante jodida.

-¡Mierda! ¡Era una oportunidad estupenda y se echó a perder!

-¿Qué te ocurre?- me preguntó Zoi y resoplé, no me apetecía hablar de lo ocurrido, estaba convencida que iba a darme otro sermón… Mi idea era buena pero se echó a perder, así que tan solo pregunté saliéndome por la tangente...

-¿Yuki?- rió.

-¿No vas a contarme?- reí, me conocía demasiado bien.

-La verdad es que no es nada importante, solo que debo averiguar cómo atraparlo…- me puse un cojín sobre mi cabeza…- ¡Ese cabrón va a ser más difícil de atrapar de lo que pensaba!

-¡Serena!- escuché el grito de Zoi, cuando me quité el cojín para ver que ocurría pude ver como Armand se me echaba encima, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar que me inmovilizó sobre el sofá.

-Así que era eso…- sonrió de forma perversa- Lo sabias…

-¡Suéltame maldito cabrón…!- volvió a reír más fuerte.

-No…Lo que haremos será salir tranquilamente de aquí y una vez solos en la intimidad de mi cabaña hablaremos mejor…- miré a Zoi que parecía bastante nervioso mirando a los lados ¿Dónde estaba Yuki? Por más que pensaba en ella no veía ¡Mierda!

-¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! ¡Antes muerta!- volvió a sonreír, se acercó a mi oído para susurrar.

-Eso tiene arreglo…- ¡Mierda necesitaba mi arma! Estaba colgada en el perchero de la entradita, así que debía conseguir liberarme antes de ir por ella. Como pude liberé una de mis manos y le di un fuerte puñetazo justo en la nuez, aproveché de empujarlo para quitarlo de encima.

-¡Maldita zorra! – gritó casi sin aliento mientras que me levantaba y corría por mi arma…Pero no pude llegar muy lejos ya que me agarró del pie y caí al suelo golpeándome en la cabeza… ¡Mierda! Todo me daba vueltas… Volví a llamar a Yuki pero parecía no escucharme ¿Dónde demonios estaría? Lo último que pude escuchar antes de caer en la inconciencia fue el grito de Zoi llamándome…

DARIEN

Mientras menos quedaba para llegar a la casa de Serena más nervioso estaba, por lo menos tenía la tranquilidad que Yuki estaba con ella, ya habíamos comprobado que con ella cerca no habría ningún problema. En cuanto aparqué papá y yo salimos rápidamente del coche para ir en su busca, una vez que alcanzamos su piso pude ver a un hombre saliendo del mismo y llevaba a Serena en brazos…

-¿Qué demonios?- gritó papá y lo apuntó con el arma mientras que yo hacía lo mismo, pero mi preocupación era con Serena… No parecía moverse ¿Estaría bien?- ¡Suelta a Serena ahora mismo!

-¡Menos mal que llegan!…Serena se cayó y parece que se quedó inconsciente…- dijo preocupado y suspiré de alivio.

-Ve Darien, yo te cubro…- dijo papá y enseguida llegué junto a ellos y me la pasó, la tendí en el suelo y comprobé que aparte de un golpe en la barbilla no tenía nada más.

-Parece que solo tiene un golpe…-papá bajó el arma enseguida y se acercó a nosotros.

-No debería haberla movido si se dio un golpe, la próxima vez llame a una ambulancia- lo reprendió y éste asintió, no sabía la razón pero me resultaba conocido… ¿Dónde lo habría visto?

-Lo recordaré para la siguiente señor…- alargó la última palabra y papá se presentó.

-Artemis… Artemis Chiba- se dieron las manos.

-Armand…- se presentó sonriendo y un escalofrío me recorrió entero ¿Era el mismo asesino que buscábamos?

-Él es mi hijo Darien, el novio de Serena…- me presentó papá, el me ofreció su mano.

-Encantado Darien, Serena me ha hablado mucho de ti…- volvió a sonreír y de nuevo sentí ese escalofrío ¿Sería de esto de lo que me avisaba Mary?

-Voy a llamar a la ambulancia para que venga…-se alejó con el móvil en mano y Armand se volvió a mirarme de forma bastante altanera.

-No durará…- dijo mientras que seguía con la vista fija en mi padre.

-¿De qué hablas?- rió.

-Lo sabes perfectamente…

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!- nos interrumpió el grito airado de Serena y se levantó tan rápido que me golpeó en la cabeza - ¡Mierda!

-¡Dios! -¡Joder si dolía!- ¿Serena estas bien?- negó mirando detrás de mí, enseguida me quitó el arma y lo apuntó.

-¡Levanta las manos, estas detenido…!- él lo hizo.

-¿Por qué Serena? Solamente te llevaba al Hospital después de tu aparatosa caída.

-Serena, baja el arma…- le dije al oído y ella negó.

-¡Ese hijo de puta me atacó!

-Parece que el golpe ha sido peor de lo que pensaba…Te hace desvariar…- dijo son sorna y ella quitó el seguro.

-No juegues conmigo, las tornas han cambiado…- sonrió de lado.

-Te has montado una historia que no existe…-entonces llegó papá junto a nosotros.

-¿Serena que haces?

-Él me atacó, es el asesino que buscamos…- el empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Deberías ir a mirarte el golpe Serena…- al ver como deslizaba el dedo hacia el gatillo me puse delante y me miró enojada.

-¡Quítate Darien!- le hice una seña a papá y la llevé dentro.

-Entiendo tu cabreo Serena pero no es la forma de cogerlo, no tenemos nada…

-¡Pero con su ADN lo tendríamos!- le quité el arma de la mano y la abracé mientras que la colocaba de nuevo en mi chaleco.

-No podemos obligarlo a darlo, debemos ser más inteligentes…- suspiró mientras me abrazaba más.

-Tienes razón…La jodí…- le besé el tope de la cabeza.

-Ahora que sabe que lo tenemos en la mira tal vez cometa algún error…- le dije para animarla, ella se separó de mí y me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De veras lo crees?- asentí convencido y me sonrió- Gracias Darien…

-¿Estáis bien aquí?- preguntó papá y Serena asintió -Me alegro, la ambulancia acaba de llegar y me sentiría más tranquilo si vamos al Hospital para que te vean ese golpe- cuando vi su clara intención de replicar, la cogí por los hombros y la arrastré fuera.

-¡Yo te acompaño! No tardaremos nada y así veremos cómo se encuentra Yaten…- eso pareció convencerla.

-¡Esta bien! Cogeré mis cosas y llamaré a Mina para avisarle…-cuando se alejó papá me preguntó.

-¿El tipo de antes es el asesino de Mary?

-Sí…-al percatarme que no estaba le pregunté- ¿Se fue?

-Sí, nada más que entraste con Serena. No teníamos nada para retenerlo- suspiré frustrado.

-Tienes razón- el palmeó mi hombro.

-Seguro que lo cogeremos.

-Con Serena de nuestro lado estoy convencido que sí.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- llegó junto a nosotros y bajamos, yo fui con Serena en la ambulancia y papá fue en mi coche. Los paramédicos enseguida la hicieron tumbarse y…

-¡No entiendo porque debo ir tumbada si estoy bien! –se quejó Serena.

-Señorita, hasta no estar seguros del alcance del golpe debemos seguir las normas…- resopló.

-¡Oh está bien! – Después de unos minutos de silencio se volvió a mí de nuevo- Gracias por haber venido… No sé qué hubiera pasado si no hubierais llegado a tiempo…- agarré su mano con fuerza.

-Lo importante es que lo hicimos…-sonrió.

-Si…- el resto del camino me contó con todo detalle lo ocurrido con Armand en su casa, no podía evitar que la preocupación me embargara y no era para menos, así que tomé la determinación de no separarme de ella hasta que lo tuviéramos bien cogido. Estaba convencido que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Una vez en el Hospital se la llevaron dentro y yo me quedé en la sala de espera. Papá no tardó en llegar y me dispuse a contarle todo lo sucedido.

-Parece que será difícil de coger…

-Lo haremos, estoy convencido que ahora que lo sabe meterá la pata- suspiró no muy convencido.

-Yo más bien temo lo que pueda hacerle…- resoplé pasando la mano por mi cara.

-Estaré pegado a ella 24/7- papá me miró orgulloso.

-Por mucho que me parezca perfecto sabemos que eso es imposible Darien.

-¿La conoces bien, eh?

-Lo suficiente para saber que no querrá a nadie pegado a ella todo el día.

-Hablaré con los chicos…- papá me entrecerró los ojos y seguí- Yuki y Zoi- alzó las manos al aire.

-Mejor no quiero saber…-se levantó- voy por un café ¿Quieres algo?

-Uno solo…-cuando se alejó llamé a Zoi y Yuki, solo Zoi apareció junto a mí.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó y negué.

-Estoy preocupado, necesito que cuidéis de ella mientras que yo no esté. Ese tipo…

-Yuki esta con ella no te preocupes- entonces caí en la cuenta.

-¿Por qué no la ayudó antes?- el me apartó la mirada.

-No estaba cuando sucedió, intenté llamarla pero no vino…

-¿Y puede saberse donde demonios estaba?

-Estaba dolida porque pensaba que Serena iba a echarla, se desconectó unas horas…

-¿Se desconectó? ¿Qué demonios significa eso?- rodó los ojos.

-Cuando necesitamos algo de soledad es lo que hacemos…- no quise indagar más y le asentí.

-De momento dile que no lo haga más, la necesito alerta con Serena.

-Ya lo sabe.

-¡Bien! Arreglado eso, ahora debemos ver como cogerlo…- en ese momento llegó papá acompañado de Mina y Seiya, me dio el café y lo tomamos mientras les contaba todo lo que sabía sobre lo sucedido con Armand para que estuviera alerta, mal que mal era su hermana, al cabo de una hora salió Serena junto al médico.

-Serena recuerde tomar estás pastillas y cualquier cosa vuelve inmediatamente.

-Si doctor…- se volvió a nosotros- ¿Vamos a casa?- Mina se abrazó de ella y se fueron delante nuestra, papá le preguntó al médico.

-¿No es nada grave verdad?- negó.

-Solo un golpe tonto, estará bien en unos días- tras despedirnos del doctor fuimos hacia los coches, Mina y Serena se fueron con Seiya mientras que papá vino conmigo. Una vez que llegamos a su casa y subimos, Mina fue a hacer la cena para todos, Serena entonces preguntó.

-Artemis ¿Crees que podemos hacer algo?- suspiró antes de contestar.

-Por el momento no tenemos mucho, habrá que esperar…

-¡Mierda! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Haremos lo que esté en nuestra mano…- ella resopló y papá se puso más serio- Serena, tenemos que hablar del otro asunto- rodó los ojos.

-Me imagino que puede ser…La verdad es que no tengo excusas Artemis, pero fue ella quien empezó cuando se me abalanzó encima.

-Lo sé, pero eres una inspectora jefe, la segunda al mando de la comisaria y debes dar ejemplo- asintió resignada.

-Lo siento Artemis, sé que debería haberme moderado pero no pude evitarlo…- Decidí intervenir para quitarle hierro al asunto.

-No será mucho, solo unos 3 días…- papá asintió y Serena resopló de nuevo.

-¡Menuda mierda!

-Te servirá de descanso, lo necesitas después de los últimos acontecimientos- le dijo papá intentando animarla.

-Y yo…- dijo mirando por detrás mío y al volverme pude ver a Yuki y Zoi- podéis iros, ahora mismo hay suficiente gente.

-De acuerdo, volveremos en un rato…- dijeron antes de desaparecer de nuevo, yo me senté junto a ella y me abrazó.

-Yo me retiro a ayudar a Mina… ¿Me acompañas Seiya?- asintió algo cabizbajo y se retiraron hacía la cocina.

-Serena, debes tranquilizarte, mañana iremos a firmar tu baja de 3 días y después disfrutaras de esos días de descanso junto a tu hermana- asintió.

-Lo haré…- dijo pensativa, estaba convencido que algo tramaba. Pero Mina llegó a poner la mesa y nos dispusimos todos a comer juntos. Pasamos un buen rato en familia sin recordar nada de asesinos ni asesinatos hasta que se hizo tarde y todos se retiraron no sin antes…

-Serena por si mi hijo se ha olvidado, os esperamos en casa para una cena o comida familiar.

-Cuando quieras…- le guiñó- sabes que me apunto a lo que sea.

-Esta será especial… Será tu presentación como mi nuera- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- me preguntó a mí y solo alcé los hombros.

-Es todo idea de papá…

-Supongo que estará bien…- él la abrazó, le susurró algo al oído que la hizo sonreír y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir, Seiya también hizo lo mismo ¿Tardaba mucho el abrazo o me parecía a mí? Una vez que se fue me acerqué a abrazarla.

-Te amo Serena…- la besé intensamente, ella deslizó su pierna hasta enroscarla en mi cintura.

-Te deseo Darien…- la pegué más fuerte a mi erección mientras que volví a besarla intensamente hasta que una voz nos interrumpió.

-¡Dios! ¿No pueden hacer eso en su habitación? – no pudimos evitar reír.

-Tienes razón Mina…- me guiñó el ojo- ¿Vamos? – la cogí en alto y la llevé a la misma, una vez allí procedí a desnudarla muy lentamente mientras que ella hacía lo propio conmigo. Cuando la tuve totalmente desnuda fui deleitándome con su sabor deslizando la lengua lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde me dispuse a probarlos con ansias.

-¡Joder Darien!- gimió, seguí bajando hasta alcanzar su centro, me dispuse a hacer círculos con mi lengua alrededor de su clítoris mientras que introducía 2 dedos en su interior, cuando sentí que estaba cerca chupé fuertemente el mismo consiguiendo que se corriera al instante-¡Joder! ¡Ven aquí...!- tiró de mí para que me sentara al borde de la cama y me montó, al principio fue lento pero poco a poco fue acelerando hasta que alcanzamos de nuevo un orgasmo avasallador.

-Te amo Darien…- nos seguimos besando de forma más suave mientras que nos seguíamos acariciando por todas partes.

-Yo también te amo Serena… Ahora ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una ducha antes de dormir?- se levantó de encima y corrió al baño.

-¡No tardes!- sonreí y la seguí para otra sesión de sexo en la ducha, no podía creer lo que había cambiado mi vida desde que Serena entró en ella.

SERENA

Después de nuestra intensiva sesión de sexo en la ducha nos fuimos a la cama, no tardé nada en quedarme profundamente dormida…

 _-¿Sabes? Pensé que nos divertiríamos un poco más, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos lo mejor será deshacerme de ti…- al volverse pude ver una chica rubia de tez blanca y con los ojos claros._

 _-¡No por favor! ¡Dijiste que si hacia lo que querías me dejarías ir!- empezó a reír a carcajadas._

 _-Mentí…- se acercó a ella con una cuerda en su mano._

 _-¡Noooo!- gritó bastante fuerte, a pesar de sus forcejeos él consiguió ponérsela alrededor del cuello y comenzó a apretar hasta que quedó inmóvil y sin vida._

 _-Fue bueno mientras duró…La siguiente será ella, disfrutaré lo que nunca me permitió antes de romper su precioso cuello…- sus ojos conectaron con los míos, era como si pudiera verme a pesar de no estar allí… ¿Por qué me parecía que su amenaza estaba dirigida a mí?_

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO!**

 ***AHORA VOY A PONERME CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL SHOT NAVIDEÑO, SÉ QUE DEBERÍA TENERLO LISTO YA, PERO CON MIS HIJOS DE VACACIONES NO ME DAN MUCHO CHANCE DE ESCRIBIR, SI NO PUEDO TENERLO PARA EL 1 INTENTARÉ QUE SEA ANTES DE REYES, GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN***


	24. Capítulo 23

**CAPÍTULO 23**

SERENA

Me desperté sudando y sobresaltada del angustioso sueño… ¡Maldito cabrón! Debería haberle disparado esta mañana antes que se fuera como si nada. Me pasé la mano por la frente para quitar los sudores que me caían a chorros por la cara…

-¿Serena te encuentras bien?- preguntó Yuki preocupada, miré a Darien que seguía plácidamente durmiendo y me dispuse a salir… Me daría una ducha en el otro baño y aprovecharía de hablar con ella.

-Vamos fuera…- le susurré, asintió y me siguió sin decir nada más hasta que estuvimos en el baño, mientras me desnudaba se puso de espaldas, después de saber sus gustos lo agradecía.

-¿Vas a contarme?- me metí bajo el chorro de agua y no pude evitar que las imágenes volvieran a mí.

-Ha matado a otra chica…- le dije con bastante pena ¡Dios! Me sentía tan culpable…

-¿El mismo que por poco te mata esta mañana? – resoplé bastante enojada, si tan solo...-No debes lamentarte por lo que no hiciste, solo piensa en lo que haremos ahora.

-Tienes razón, no sirve de nada lamentarse- terminé de enjabonarme y enjuagarme en silencio- cuando iba a secarme seguí- Tenía retenida a una chica y he visto como la mataba para que no lo pilláramos.

-Entiendo tu malestar, pero no debes culparte.

-Lo sé Yuki, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así al fin y al cabo fui yo la culpable que supiera que lo teníamos.

-Serena… ¿quieres que me encargue?- preguntó bastante seria y aunque me costó bastante tuve que negarme.

-Aunque lo deseara no es ético, si escogí este trabajo fue para llevar a gente como él ante la justicia no para tomarla por mi mano.

-Lo sé Serena, solo quiero que sepas que estaré dispuesta a hacerlo si lo necesitas… Además podría hacer que pareciera un accidente…- no estaba tan mal su plan, tal vez si no hubiera otra forma de cogerlo…- ¿Serena?- me sacó de mis divagaciones y negué.

-De momento probaremos la forma normal… - no quise decirle nada sobre que lo aprobaba por si acaso, en los últimos acontecimientos me había dado cuenta que Yuki era bastante peligrosa si se le daba carta blanca- Además si te encargaras tú de todos los malos ¡Acabaríamos todo en el paro! – bromeé y ella rió, me alegraba, después de lo ocurrido con Yaten se veía bastante cabizbaja- me alegra que vuelvas a ser la misma…- terminé de secarme y me dispuse a echarme mis cremas y vestirme.

-Serena… De verdad que siento mucho no haber estado para ayudarte…- suspiré.

-Ya no importa, fue solo un malentendido y quedamos en que no volverá a pasar ¿Verdad?- le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Puedes estar segura, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría no me hubiera separado de ti.

-Lo mejor es no pensar en culpables, reconozco que fui algo dura y ambigua…- me interrumpió.

-Tenías razón, me pasé y las consecuencias no fueron las mejores.

-Yuki, todos nos equivocamos alguna vez, lo importante es verlo a tiempo y enmendarlo…- asintió mientras me apartaba la vista.

-Hablando de eso…Debes saber que ayer me encargué de Ruka…- abrí los ojos horrorizada.

-¿No la habrás…?- negó algo enfadada.

-¡No! ¡Ya te dije que lo de Yaten fue un accidente, solo quería apartarlo de Mina!- suspiré bastante aliviada, al verme su rostro decayó de nuevo y procedí a disculparme.

-Lo siento Yuki…- sonreí para quitar hierro al asunto- No era mi intención molestarte… ¿Me contarás qué le hiciste a Ruka?

-No te preocupes, sé que solo bromeabas…- asentí aunque realmente no lo era- Le hice recordar los momentos más dolorosos de su vida y no tardó nada en desmayarse…- no pude evitar que una carcajada escapara de mis labios.

-En ese caso si tuvo su gracia…Nadie salió herido…- asintió avergonzada.

-Serena sé que ya te lo dije en el hospital pero lo reitero, a partir de ahora me controlaré más, esperaré tu orden para actuar.

-Eso está bien Yuki, seguro que así evitaremos que sucedan más accidentes.

-Además me gusta esto…- señaló con los brazos entre nosotras- no quisiera irme.

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, como ya te expliqué antes no me refería a eso…

-¡Pero dijiste que te encargarías de echarme!- rodé los ojos- Eso da que pensar.

-Mina pensaba que eras un ente maligno, solo le seguía la corriente.

-Pero no lo era…- la interrumpí.

-¿Cómo querías que le dijera que habías sido tú? ¡En ese momento no lo vería con perspectiva y me pediría que te fueras lo más lejos de nosotras!…- suspiró.

-No lo había visto de ese modo…

-De verdad que siento que lo malinterpretaras pero en ningún momento pasó lo de echarte por mi cabeza, solo una buena regañada- reímos.

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo estar… Ahora que podemos hacer con ese lunático…- entonces volví a la realidad y a lo que tenía entre manos.

-En mi sueño pude ver poca cosa, más bien vi como la mataba…- suspiré de nuevo con pena.

-Serena te repito que no fue tu culpa, es sólo de ese lunático- asentí no muy convencida.

-Si no hubiera dicho que sabía quién era…- resopló.

-Zoi ya me contó cómo fue todo y solo fue un accidente.

-Pero después pude haberlo negado y…

-No puedes negar lo obvio…

-¡Mierda! ¡Tienes razón…! – me despeiné con fuerza, debería secarme el pelo pero no tenía muchas ganas- No debería haber dicho nada.

-Ya no podemos remediarlo, solo intentar arreglarlo- asentí.

-Ahora tengo unos días libres para pensar en lo que vamos a hacer…- dije perdida en los recuerdos de su cara cuando dijo que era la siguiente…

-¿Te amenazó?- ¿Qué podía decir? Ni yo estaba segura.

-No lo sé… Pero parecía un mensaje para mí.

-Deberíamos hacer algo antes que se nos adelante.

-No quiero meter la pata de nuevo, de todas formas la chica ya está muerta…

-¡Eso es!- dijo más animada y la miré como si estuviera loca.

-¿Qué pasa?-rodó los ojos.

-¿En serio Serena? ¿No lo ves?- negué ofuscada.

-¿Podrías explicarme? – tras unos segundos mirándome muy seria se dispuso a hacerlo.

-Has dicho que ha matado a una chica…- asentí- ahora debe estar deshaciéndose del cuerpo…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido?- la cogí del brazo…- ¡Concéntrate en mi!- asintió, cerramos los ojos, pensé en él y lo último que recordaba de mi sueño, después de unos minutos no ocurría nada- ¡Mierda!

-Parece que no tendremos suerte con eso.

-¡Si tan solo tuviera algo suyo o que haya tocado! Estoy segura que podría lograrlo.

-¿No estuvo en el sofá?- ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía razón!

-¡Vamos allí, tal vez haya más suerte!- me siguió al mismo y me senté sobre el lugar donde se me echó encima…Yuki se puso junto a mi cogiendo mis manos entre las suyas, al momento de estar concentradas…

 _-¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo puede pesar tanto?- gritaba mientras metía una bolsa con lo que parecía un cuerpo dentro del maletero… Era el mismo de mi anterior visión, miré alrededor y solo se veía bosque. Entonces recordé lo que dijo de mi cabaña- tengo que deshacerme de esto cuanto antes, esa zorra es lista y seguro que encuentra la forma de cogerme…- volvió a mirarme ¿Sería posible que me viera? Negué nerviosa, era imposible puesto que él no tenía mis dones… ¿O sí? En ese momento cerró de un portazo el maletero y se puso al volante, entré en la parte de atrás del coche, puso algo de música y fue conduciendo por más bosque, no pude reconocer nada…_

 _-No deberías estar aquí…- susurraron a mi lado, al mirar vi el espíritu de la chica muerta._

 _-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado- me disculpé._

 _-Lo mío ya no tiene remedio, en cambio lo tuyo…_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Eres la siguiente, intenta alejarte del agua…Cuando llegue el momento no vayas al agua- le alcé una ceja._

 _-¿A qué te refieres con el agua? ¿Qué agua?- sonrió mientras que iba desapareciendo._

 _-Lo sabrás en su momento…_

 _-¡Espera, no puedes irte necesito…!- negó sonriente._

 _-Es mi hora… Recuerda, no te acerques al agua…- repitió de nuevo antes de desaparecer del todo… ¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora? Ya no podía contar con su ayuda, en ese momento paramos y se bajó, yo hice lo mismo y sonreí ampliamente al mirar alrededor ¡Sabía exactamente donde estaba!_

-¡Lo tengo!- me levanté rápidamente y fui en busca de Darien… Lo necesitaba en esto y esperaba que esta vez sí me ayudara- ¡Darien!- grité nada más que llegué junto a él y se levantó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué pasa Serena?- me miró preocupado y extrañado a la vez - ¿Qué haces vestida? ¿Dónde vas?

-No hay tiempo, te contaré por el camino.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – suspiré pesadamente.

-Darien, sé dónde está Armand… ¡Debemos ir ahora o se nos escapará!- resopló pero aun así se levantó y comenzó a vestirse.

-Serena, voy a acompañarte porque sé que no cambiarás de opinión aunque lo intente, pero esto no me da buena espina… - resoplé ahora yo.

-Él no sabe que lo sé…

-No es eso Serena, se supone que estás fuera de servicio y yo no debería seguirte en esto, al final seremos 2 los que estemos sancionados.

-Darien, si lo cogemos no habrá sanción para ti…-le guiñé el ojo.

-¿Y si no?- rodé los ojos.

-Si no lo cogemos no tiene por qué enterarse nadie…- comenzó a reír sin ganas y lo miré mal.

-¿Cómo no va a enterarse nadie si hay un cadáver? – me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Por qué lo hay verdad?- asentí mientras apartaba la vista.

-Sí, vi como la mataba y…- me abrazó.

-Lo siento Serena, debe ser horrible ver todo eso…

-Por eso es una oportunidad que no podemos perder, cuando lo pillemos con el cadáver…- suspiró mientras se separaba de mí.

-Está bien, mientras que termino de vestirme cuéntame que viste.

-Tenía a una chica en una cabaña en el bosque y la mató…- mi rostro decayó de nuevo y el vino de nuevo a abrazarme.

-No es culpa tuya.

-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, si no lo hubiera puesto sobre aviso…- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-No lo sabías, así que no cuenta…- resoplé.

-¡Eso díselo a la chica! - entonces la recordé.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Me dijo algo muy raro antes de irse…

-¿Vino aquí?- negué.

-Más bien fui yo allí…- me alzó una ceja y me dispuse a explicarle antes que se enfadara- no salí de casa, Yuki me ayudó a llegar a él- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No necesitabas algo de esa persona para hacerlo?

-Usé el sofá.

-¿El sofá? ¿Qué demonios? – rodé los ojos.

-Darien, por si no recuerdas ayer me atacó allí- se pasó la palma de la mano por la cara bastante furioso.

-Iremos a por él pero prométeme que no haremos nada hasta que lleguen los refuerzos…- lo besé en agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias Darien! ¡Démonos prisa! – le dije más animada, cogimos todo lo necesario y fuimos junto a Yuki al coche- ¿Zoi?- le pregunté extrañada de no verlo y ella señaló a Darien.

-Lo dejaste al cargo de él y como no lo ha llamado…- Darien suspiró.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a esto… ¡Zoi ven!- gritó y ambas reímos- ¿Qué pasa?

-No hace falta gritar.

-No me acostumbro a no hacerlo…- volvimos a reír, enseguida Zoi apareció junto a Yuki y nos miró expectante.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Darien y yo nos miramos antes de volverme de nuevo para responderle.

-Vamos a coger a Armand…- asintió y emprendimos el viaje al lugar que recordaba de mi visión, solo esperaba llegar antes que se hubiera ido.

DARIEN

Estábamos casi a punto de llegar al lugar que indicaba Serena y los escalofríos que sentía eran cada vez más fuertes ¿Por qué demonios me sentía así? Miré a los lados esperando que Mary apareciera en algún momento para decirme que no siguiéramos adelante, pero nada…

-¿Darien estas aquí?- preguntó Serena y asentí.

-Sí, solo pienso.

-Eso es evidente…- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos- ¡Aparca aquí mismo, está un poco más adelante!- hice lo que me dijo y antes de bajarnos me susurró- Debemos ir con cuidado, al menor movimiento dispara.

-¡Pero Serena, no podemos hacer eso!- resopló y me miró con preocupación.

-Darien, recuerda lo que les hizo a esos policías.

-¡Mierda!- di un fuerte golpe al volante.

-Darien ¿Qué parte de ir con sigilo no entendiste?

-Lo siento, es solo que me parece que deberíamos esperar a los refuerzos…- resopló mientras se echaba sobre el asiento.

-Tú llama, Yuki y yo nos encargamos de mantenerlo aquí mientras llegan…-dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche y la cogí del brazo.

-¿Qué demonios?- me miro enfadada -¿No llamaste antes de salir?- negó avergonzada.

-Estaba tan ansiosa por llegar que ni me acordé.

-¡Mierda Serena! Voy a pedirlos y enseguida vamos- me sonrió.

-De acuerdo…- tras hablar con Zafiro y explicarle un poco por encima lo que pasaba salimos del coche y tras coger las linternas emprendimos el camino en su busca.

\- No tienes que venir si no quieres Darien.

-¿Cómo crees que te dejaría sola? Ya te dije que iría tras pedir los refuerzos, pero ya que no quieres esperarlos debemos ir- asintió un poco seria- quiero que sepas que entiendo que no quieras ir, pero necesito cogerlo ahora…

-Lo entiendo Serena, pero debes entender que me preocupe.

-Gracias Darien…- me sonrió ampliamente, sabía que había algo más detrás de su sonrisa al igual que de la mía- Pero quiero que entiendas que si algo he aprendido en estos años es que mis visiones son por algo.

-No quería hacerte sentir mal, solo que cada vez que vamos por un lunático en estas circunstancias todo sale mal- rió y la miré mal- ¿Qué te causa tanta risa?- negó.

-Si lo piensas bien es gracioso…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Pues explícame porque no se la veo por ninguna parte- me dio un leve codazo.

-Desde que llegue aquí mi vida ha sido todo un sinfín de aventuras y emociones.

-¿Lo dices por todo o algo en particular?- sonrió.

-Todo…-dijo y se quedó pensativa- He aprendido cosas nuevas de mis dones, tengo una amiga fantasma que me ayuda en esto y lo mejor de todo he conocido a alguien maravilloso…- le sonreí de lado.

-¿Y puede saberse quién es ese alguien maravilloso?- otro codazo.

-Seguro que siendo inspector jefe podrás averiguarlo tú solo…- paramos nuestro avance, nos miramos a los ojos y cuando estábamos a punto de besarnos…

-¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?- nos interrumpió la airada voz de Yuki.

-Tienes razón…Lo dejaremos para después...- me guiñó el ojo mientras avanzaba.

-Deberías concentrarte más cuando estáis trabajando- me dijo Zoi en un tono bastante crítico.

-Lo siento, siempre me dejo llevar- resopló algo airado.

-Cualquier día os costará la vida a alguno de los 2- no podía debatirlo porque tenía toda la razón.

-Estaré más pendiente…- miré alrededor y no las veía- ¿Por dónde han ido?- señaló un camino que había un poco más adelante a la izquierda.

-Por allí…

-¡Pues vamos, rápido! - rió.

-Ahora esta Yuki, no creo que tenga la más remota posibilidad- no pude si no sonreír en acuerdo.

-Tienes razón…- continuamos el sendero y enseguida les dimos alcance…Al cabo de unos 5 minutos paró en seco- ¿Qué pasa Serena?

-Está cerca lo noto… Pero hay algo… ¿Escuchas eso?- solo se oía el sonido del agua caer, seguramente estuviéramos cerca del rio.

-Debe ser el rio ¿Crees que quiera echarlo allí?

-No sé…- seguía parada y tiré de ella hacia delante.

-¡Vamos! Debemos alcanzarlo antes que se deshaga del cuerpo…- la llevé a rastras hacia adelante pero seguía resistiéndose y pare para preguntarle-¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿No querías llegar cuanto antes?- asintió pero apartó la mirada, esto no me daba buena espina.

-La chica antes de irse me dijo que me mantuviera alejada del agua…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- asintió cabizbaja.

-Fue muy breve, enseguida se fue pero me dijo eso sin aclarar nada más.

-En ese caso quédate aquí e iré yo…- le dije sacando mi arma.

-¡No! ¿Cómo vas a ir solo?- rodé los ojos y señalé con la cabeza a Zoi.

-Vamos ambos.

-Pero vosotros no tenéis aun conexión como Yuki y yo- resoplé frustrado.

-No importa Serena, tengo bastantes años de experiencia arrestando a maleantes, lo lograré sin contratiempos- le di un ligero beso en los labios antes de alejarme y decirle a Yuki- Cuida de ella.

-Eso ni se duda Chiba…

-Darien ten cuidado, no quiero que te pase nada…- le guiñé antes de alejarme junto a Zoi, cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos Zoi volvió a hablar.

-Darien ¿Crees que sea buena idea ir solo?- le entrecerré los ojos.

-Tú estás conmigo.

-Pero yo no soy de gran ayuda…

-Siempre puedes ir a buscar a Yuki si la necesito…- asintió algo cabizbajo.

-Deberíamos trabajar en eso de la conexión como hacen ellas, estoy convencido que lo lograremos- no estaba muy por la labor pero lo intentaría por Serena… ¡Serena! ¿Quién me hubiera dicho a mí que yo haría estas cosas por una mujer?

-Lo haremos, pero ahora centrémonos en esto…- asintió y seguimos el camino en silencio. Justo cuando asomaba el arroyo pude ver a una persona que arrastraba algo hacía el agua, apunté mi arma y mi linterna hacia él- ¡Arriba las manos!- lo hizo y me miró con una sonrisa de lado que no me gustaba nada.

-Hola Darien… No deberías haber venido- reí.

-¿Y eso por qué?- volvió a reír pero sin moverse de donde estaba.

-No tenía nada contra ti, pero ahora que me has visto tendré que matarte- viendo la situación en la que nos hallábamos no pude evitar reír.

-Me parece que la situación no te es nada favorable…- me acerqué cautelosamente a él- date la vuelta y pon las manos a la espalda…- hizo lo que le dije con una tranquilidad pasmosa y me dispuse a ponerle las esposas.

-Darien, esto me da muy mala espina…- dijo Zoi y negué justo cuando terminé de esposarlo.

-¡Listo! Ya no hay nada que temer- le dije con tranquilidad, aunque en el fondo me sentía como él- Dile a Serena que venga, ya está todo solucionado…- asintió mientras desaparecía y fui a mirar lo que arrastraba, al abrir la bolsa pude ver a una chica aparentemente joven, pero no quería remover mucho el cuerpo, lo mejor era dejarlo en manos de los forenses…

-¿Era guapa verdad Darien?- resoplé.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-No diré nada sin la presencia de un abogado…-dijo bastante soberbio y sonriente.

-Da igual, estas de mierda hasta el cuello, tenemos tu ADN en varias víctimas y en cuanto lo cotejemos con el tuyo estarás a la sombra mucho tiempo- volvió a reír con fuerza.

-No lo creo…- me levanté, me acerqué a él y le entrecerré los ojos, el me mantuvo la mirada igual que antes, algo de todo esto no me cuadraba.

-¡Darien! - llegó Serena junto a nosotros- ¿Estás bien?- asentí.

-Sí, ha sido todo tranquilo…- suspiró de alivio y se agachó a ver a la chica.

-Lo siento, solo puedo prometer que recibirá su castigo…- el volvió a reír cosa que la hizo enojar bastante, enseguida se levantó como un basilisco y se fue contra él.

-¿Te parece gracioso maldito hijo de puta?- siguió riendo y la atrapé a lo justo de abalanzarse encima suya.

-Serena, no puedes golpearlo o te sancionaran otra vez…- estuvo un momento pensativa antes de hablar.

-Te libras solo por él…- me señaló- No me importaría que me sancionaran un año por darte tu merecido…- volvió a reír.

-¡Oh sí, que miedo me das Serena!- la miró de arriba abajo y se relamió los labios.

-¡Hijo de…! - tuve que retenerla de nuevo.

-Serena por favor…- se quedó callada mirándolo, Yuki a su lado le hacía señas que ella ignoraba.

-¡Oh! ¡Mierda! ¡Está bien!- se alejó pero se veía que él tenía otra idea.

-Nunca te vi como una chica de las que se rinden Serena…Si lo que quieres es matarme ¿Por qué no lo haces?- se quedó un momento quieta y pensativa antes de volverse a él para decirle bastante seria y calmada.

-¡Soy policía, no puedo ir matando gente porque si!…- lo señaló con el dedo- ¡Pero ahora que te tenemos recibirás tu merecido!

-Tal vez si…Tal vez no…- dijo bastante divertido y ella lo miró bastante airada.

-¿Quieres hablar claro de una maldita vez?- negó y volvió su vista al rio junto a nosotros.

-Todavía no es momento…- ¿Por qué hablaba como si no pasara nada? Este tío estaba más loco de lo que pensaba.

-Darien…- susurró Zoi junto a mí- Esto no me gusta… ¿Queda mucho para que lleguen los refuerzos?

-Voy a llamar a Zaf, cuida de ella…- dije para Zoi el asintió y se acercó a Yuki para susurrarle lo mismo, una vez que vi que estaba más tranquila me alejé un poco para llamar.

-Darien…- contestó Haruka- Estamos llegando pero no tenemos la ubicación exacta… ¿Podrías encender tu GPS?

-¿No estaba encendido? –resopló.

-No nos aparece- miré mi móvil, si lo estaba así que procedí a apagar el GPS y volverlo a conectar.

-¿Ahora Haruka? ¿Ya nos ubicas?

-Sí, ahora si os veo… Llegaremos en unos 5 minutos más o menos…- suspiré aliviado.

-Me alegro, este tío no deja de incordiar…- rió.

-Solo busca joderos porque ya se le acabó la diversión, cuida que Serena no caiga en su juego.

-Será muy difícil…-dije rendido y volvió a reír.

-¡Venga! Seguro que puedes calmarla en lo que lleguemos, piensa que esto será bueno para todos, podremos cerrar más de 20 casos.

-¿Qué?

-Según el registro del FBI tiene como 24 víctimas a sus espaldas que sepamos…

-¡Hijo de puta!- grité más airado todavía.

-Tranquilo Darien, no queremos que pierdan los estribos. Todavía tenemos que comprobar el ADN pero el modus operandi es el mismo, así que no tenemos dudas que coincidirá en cada una de ellas Por cierto ¿Cómo habéis logrado encontrarlo?

-Serena tuvo un sueño…

-Entiendo… Me alegro que la acompañaras esta vez…- dijo con algo de retintín.

-La anterior ni se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera a ir sola…- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-No fue sola…- resoplé.

-Bueno contigo…Debería haber esperado- volvió a reír.

-Deberías conocerla mejor…No es de las que esperan a nada ni nadie…- ahí tuve que acompañarlo en las risas.

-Lo estoy comprobando de la manera más dura- volvimos a reír juntos.

-Hemos llegado a tu coche…Ahora nos vemos…- colgué y me volví donde estaban ellos ¿Por qué se había movido el imbécil de Armand? El idiota estaba demasiado cerca del agua ¡Mierda!

-¡Tú! – le grité- ¡Aléjate de ahí!- el me miró de nuevo con esa sonrisa que esconde algo y Serena lo alcanzó para alejarlo, no me dio tiempo a decirle nada en cuanto lo hizo, las esposas cayeron, la agarró inmovilizándola usándola de escudo y le quitó el arma- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Sabía que tenía que haberte matado!- rió mientras apretaba su agarre en ella.

-Lo sé…- iba a coger mi arma pero enseguida apuntó hacia mí- ¡Quédese quieto inspector!- debía de hacer tiempo hasta que llegaran los demás.

-¡Los refuerzos están a punto de llegar!- le grité pero me ignoró totalmente.

-Es una pena que no haya tenido tiempo de disfrutarte…- le pasó la lengua por la cara mientras me miraba de reojo sonriendo ¡Hijo de puta! Vi como ella le hacía un gesto a Yuki que solo asintió antes de desaparecer ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Por su bien esperaba que no hubiera ido en estos momentos a meditar de nuevo.

-¡Suéltala maldito cabrón! – iba a acercarme pero negó con la cabeza.

-El juego se acabó Chiba…- todo ocurrió como a cámara lenta, le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Serena dejándola inconsciente y disparó con la clara intención de matarme…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les agradecería que dejaran sus comentarios.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***COMO PODÉIS COMPROBAR MI TIEMPO ES ESCASO, POR ESO VOY A PONERME AHORA CON EL SHOT DE SAN VALENTÍN Y DESPUÉS CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO DE LA DOCTORA***

 **GRACIAS POR SU COMPRENSIÓN :)**


	25. Capítulo 24

**CAPÍTULO 24**

DARIEN

En cuanto disparó tuve el tiempo justo de esquivar la bala y rodé hacía unos arbustos, mientras seguía escondido cogí mi arma y le grité…

-¡Será mejor que te rindas! ¡No tienes escapatoria! ¡Mis compañeros están a punto de llegar…!

-¡Lo sé…!- gritó de vuelta con una tranquilidad pasmosa, me asomé lo justo para ver como arrojaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Serena al agua y observé con impotencia como la corriente lo arrastraba ¡Maldito hijo de puta! Debía actuar rápido para salvarla así que sin pensarlo mucho le disparé en el brazo donde tenía el arma, cayó al suelo y comenzó a reír. Fui acercándome sin dejar de apuntarle para volver a arrestarlo.

-No te muevas…- lo amenacé, el siguió riendo hasta que antes de alcanzarlo…

-¡Adiós Darien…!- a una velocidad increíble cogió el arma, se apuntó a la cabeza y disparó, cayendo fulminado al instante. Ya nada podía hacer por él, debía alcanzar a Serena así que me tiré al agua como estaba y nadé en la dirección que se había ido, tan sólo esperaba encontrarla con vida…

SERENA

 _Otra vez me hallaba en este lugar… ¿Estaba muerta? Lo último que recuerdo es a Armand amenazándome con el arma…_

 _-Cielo no deberías estar aquí…- me volví ansiosa a la voz de mi abuela._

 _-¡Abuela!- corrí hacia ella como una niña pequeña y la abracé mientras lloraba- ¡Te echo tanto de menos!_

 _-Lo sé, yo también cielo, pero todavía no es momento de encontrarnos…No hay tiempo que perder, tu amiga te mantiene con vida pero no será por mucho más - abrí los ojos sorprendida._

 _-¿A qué te refieres?- sonrió mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas._

 _-Yuki está contigo…- tocó mi corazón- habéis hecho un gran trabajo juntas…- volvió a sonreír- pero tienes que volver ya._

 _-¿Yuki se metió dentro de mí?- asintió._

 _-Su intención era liberarte pero cuando te dejó inconsciente no pudo hacer nada más que protegerte…- me abrazó- Además, Darien te espera…- entonces recordé nuestra charla anterior._

 _-¿Era él a quién te referías?- escuché su risa._

 _-¿Tu corazón que te dice Serena?_

 _-Que es el indicado para mí…_

 _-Sigue lo que te dicta tu corazón, él nunca te mentirá por muy duras que se pongan las cosas…_

 _-Tienes razón…Pero sigo con algo de miedo…_

 _-Es algo normal pero no dejes que el miedo te domine…- volvió a tocar mi corazón- Escúchalo sólo a él…- asentí sonriendo._

 _-Eso haré…- mi corazón me decía que Darien era el indicado para mí, aunque por volver a intentarlo no perdía nada- ¿No me lo dirás verdad?- volvió a reír._

 _-¿Qué sentido tendría la vida si ya sabes lo que ocurrirá?_

 _-Tienes razón…Aunque…- volvió a negar._

 _-Debes vivir, disfrutar y descubrir las cosas por ti misma…Todo se dará a su tiempo…- asentí, nunca me diría si Darien era el indicado pero de momento íbamos bien - antes de irte, prométeme algo…- dijo bastante más seria._

 _-¿Qué?- posó su mano sobre mi vientre._

 _-Quiero que les pongas vuestros nombres…_

DARIEN

Nadé todo lo rápido que pude y la alcancé al momento, todavía seguía inconsciente ¡Dios, que esté bien! Rogué, no me gustaría perderla cuando apenas estamos comenzando. La llevé a la orilla y rápidamente comprobé su pulso… ¡Bien! Estaba viva así que le hice la reanimación.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Serena no puedes dejarme, no ahora…!- seguí con la reanimación, al cabo de unos segundos que se me hicieron un mundo al fin reaccionó…

-¡Mierda!- comenzó a toser sin parar- No me encuentro muy bien…

-Lo siento Serena…- me sobresaltó la voz de Yuki junto a nosotros, ella solo negó mientras seguía tosiendo el agua que había tragado.

-Gracias Yuki…- le sonrió y quedaron en silencio, yo me quedé observándolas sin entender nada.

-No tienes porque, tomé bastante energía para poder hacerlo- volvió a negar mientras la miraba.

-Me has salvado la vida… Gracias- aquí no pude evitar preguntar.

-¿De qué hablan?- Serena se incorporó y la ayudé a hacerlo.

-Yuki me ha poseído cuando estuve inconsciente- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Puede hacer eso?- asintió.

-Estamos unidas…- dijo como si fuera obvio, no me hacía ninguna gracia tener a nadie más dentro de mí, algo debió intuir que siguió- No es cómo crees… Sin permiso no pueden…- asentí más aliviado- Ella lo tiene sólo cuando es necesario… Como puedes comprobar te deja sin fuerzas - eso me daba bastante tranquilidad no me hacía mucha gracia que pudiera poseerla mientras que…

-¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en algo tan asqueroso Chiba?- preguntó Yuki bastante enfadada y la miré mal.

-No me gusta que te metas en mi cabeza- rodó los ojos.

-No puedo evitarlo…- resoplé.

-Tampoco creo que lo intentes…- nos retamos con las miradas hasta que Serena nos interrumpió.

-¿Podemos dejar esto por la paz? Debemos volver para atrapar a Armand - suspiré antes de contestar.

-No hará falta Serena…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Pudiste detenerlo?- negué.

-No tuve tiempo, cuando iba a arrestarlo de nuevo se disparó…

-¡Mierda! - se tiró de los pelos con frustración- ¡No puedo creer que no vaya a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho!

-Serena…- intenté acercarme para tranquilizarla pero puso su mano entre ambos para que no lo hiciera.

-Ahora no Darien…Necesito espacio…- volví a resoplar.

-Los chicos deben andar allí ¿Quieres volver para ver que tenemos?- negó.

-Lo mejor será que me vaya…- algo de todo esto no me olía bien- Iré al coche y te esperaré allí.

-Serena, deberías venir- volvió a negar.

-Como bien dijiste antes, no debería estar aquí así que mejor te espero en el coche… ¿Puedes darme las llaves?- ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que me ocultaba algo? Hice lo que me pidió y miré a Yuki.

-Procura que esté bien… ¡Zoi!- lo llamé y apareció enseguida- Ve con ellas…

-¡No! – gritó Serena y me miró más seria- Si queréis conectar como nosotras…- se señaló ella misma y a Yuki- Debéis ir juntos- miré a Zoi que asintió e hice lo mismo.

-De acuerdo Serena…- lo miré ahora a el- Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas mientras venía por ella?- rodó los ojos.

-Me quedé allí, en ningún momento me pediste que te acompañara- suspiré ¡Tenía razón! ¡Maldita sea! No sabía si podría acostumbrarme a esto.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez…- me volví a Serena, su cara no era la mejor pero tampoco era raro después de lo ocurrido.

-Pues ya que esta todo claro…- se acercó a darme un beso en los labios- me voy al coche mientras hacéis los honores- dijo divertida y reí.

-No voy a quitarte el mérito…- negó.

-Como bien sabemos no debería estar aquí y no quiero que tu padre se vea en un aprieto por mi culpa…- la besé yo ahora.

-Ya veremos como lo planteamos, pero lo que es seguro que serás mencionada en nuestro informe.

-Nos veremos…- se alejó rumbo a la carretera- voy al coche… – se volvió de nuevo- No tardes…- se miró ella misma y a mí- debemos cambiarnos de ropa.

-No lo haré…- le guiñé el ojo- ¡Nos daremos una buena ducha en casa!- sonrió con picardía- Los pongo al día de lo ocurrido y estoy contigo…- en cuanto la perdí de vista emprendí el camino de vuelva a la zona del crimen, al llegar ya estaban todos allí.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-Ese idiota tiró a Serena al rio y tuve que ir por ella…- Haruka me entrecerró los ojos.

-Ella sabe nadar…- rodé los ojos.

-Estaba inconsciente…- me interrumpió preocupado.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó preocupado y sin saber porque me molestó su interés.

-Sí, logré alcanzarla a tiempo- asintió aliviado y luego se volvió al cadáver de la chica.

-Ya tenemos todo lo que necesitamos, haremos la autopsia a ambos pero imagino lo que sucedió.

-El idiota se suicidó antes que pudiera alcanzarlo…- tras un tenso silencio siguió.

-¿Por qué no ha venido?

-No quiere meterse en más problemas…- me alzó una ceja y le expliqué- ya sabes que esta sancionada por 3 días- asintió.

-Pero esto ha sido gracias a ella no podemos dejarla al margen.

-Eso mismo le dije yo… Hablaremos con mi padre y veremos como lo arreglamos.

-Será lo mejor…- me miró de arriba abajo- Ahora deberíais ir a casa a cambiaros mientras yo me ocupo de esto- asentí.

-¡Gracias tío! Iré a la comisaria en cuanto lo haga.

-Te esperaré allí…- me alejé un poco y enseguida vino Zaf junto a mí.

-Darien… ¿Cómo estáis?

-Bien… Serena fue la que resultó peor en esto pero gracias a dios ya está bien.

-Escuché lo ocurrido, me alegro que este bien…- le sonreí en respuesta- Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

-En el coche, la llevaré a casa para cambiarnos y os veré en comisaria- asintió.

-Debería venir también…Aunque quisiera tener nuestra charla pendiente- reí.

-Intentaré que venga, de todas formas podemos tenerla después…- le guiñé- ahora mismo no tenemos ningún loco a la vista…- reímos.

-Tienes razón, espero que dure…- suspiró hondamente- Echo de menos esos días en los que solo teníamos robos menores.

-¡Que tiempos!- recordé con melancolía.

-Todavía recuerdo como si fuera ayer cuando maldecías a Serena por quitarte el puesto - reí.

-Eso fue hace nada…- suspiré pensativo- Todo esto es nuevo para mí…- me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Esa es una de las cosas que me gustaría hablar… Ahora mejor vuelve con tu chica y llévala a casa, seguro que lo agradecerá.

-¡Adiós tío! – me despedí antes de volver al coche pero me llevé una enorme sorpresa al ver que no estaba… ¿Dónde coño…? - ¡Zoi!- grité y apareció al momento a mi lado- ¿Puedes decirme donde está Serena?

-Tenía que hacer una compra urgente…- ¿Una compra? ¿Qué podía ser? – no me lo dijo Darien…- suspiré pasándome la palma de la mano por la cara, estaba convencido que nunca me acostumbraría a esto.

-Por lo menos podría haberme dicho…- alzó los hombros- Iré a pedirle a Zaf las llaves del suyo.

-Sólo me llamó para decirme lo que te dije…- entonces me picó la curiosidad.

-¿Cuándo no te veo sigues conmigo?

-No en todo momento pero cuando me llamas siempre me muestro, sé que no te gusta esto, por eso intento aparecer lo mínimo posible- le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-¡Gracias tío! Necesito tiempo…- asintió antes de volver a desaparecer y fui en busca de Zaf que al verme me miró extrañado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No ibas a casa con Serena?

-Necesito un coche…- alzó una ceja.

-¿No arranca el tuyo? –negué.

-Serena se fue con el otro- rió.

-Parece que va a ser más difícil de lo que pensabas- no pude evitar reír.

-Así la quiero…- me interrumpió.

-Justo como tú…- me sorprendieron sus palabras pero analizándolo con perspectiva tenía razón, tal vez esa era la explicación de nuestro feeling.

-¡Toma mi coche!- me tiró las llaves y las cogí al vuelo- Después me lo devuelves…- le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me fui. Llegué a casa y no parecía haber nadie…

-¿Serena?- la llamé sin resultado, miré en su habitación por si acaso pero nada así que directamente cogí ropa y me fui al baño… ¿Dónde habría ido? Tal vez su compra demoró más de lo que esperaba. El agua caliente relajó mi cuerpo y me hizo pensar en los últimos acontecimientos…

SERENA

No podía quitarme las últimas palabras de mi abuela de la cabeza… No podía ser posible, tal vez no entendí bien o se refería a más adelante…Pero intentando recordar mi última regla no conseguía hacerlo con exactitud, así que debía asegurarme. Si así fuera había debido haber algún fallo, siempre he usado protección…

-Serena…No quisiera meterme pero ya que lo he hecho ¿Por qué no te haces un test de embarazo?

-Será lo mejor… Por mucho que lo intente no consigo recordar mi última regla…

-Has tenido unas semanas difíciles, seguramente solo sea un retraso.

-Puede ser, pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…- nada más montarme en el coche lo arranqué para irme pero antes llamé a Zoi que llegó al momento- Cuando Darien vuelva dile que he tenido que irme a comprar algo urgente…

-¿No quieres que lo sepa?- negué.

-Primero quiero estar segura, si es así lo hablaremos en privado.

-¿Temes que no sea de Darien, verdad? – golpeé el volante con frustración, Zoi me conocía demasiado bien.

-Espero que si lo sea…- en el último tiempo además de Darien, solo había tenido sexo con Seiya y Diamante, suspiré resignada, sólo pedía que de no ser de Darien fuera de Seiya…No me veo atada a Diamante por un hijo.

-Espero que realmente no lo estés, echarías a perder lo tuyo con Darien apenas empezar…- dijo Zoi, era lo que temía pero lo ignoré y emprendí el camino hacia la farmacia junto a mi casa, necesitaba estar sola o el apoyo de una madre… ¡Luna! Ella me entendía mejor que nadie, así que lo hablaría con ella, lo más probable es que fuera de uno de sus hijos o al menos eso esperaba… Tras comprar 2 test de embarazo en la farmacia puse rumbo a su casa, en cuanto llegué me volví a Yuki.

-Necesito hablar a solas con ella… ¿Podrías dejarnos mientras?

-Llámame si me necesitas…- le sonreí no agradeciendo antes que desapareciera, tomé unos segundos en armar valor, cuando al fin lo hice y llamé a la puerta, mi sorpresa fue enorme al encontrarme a Seiya.

-¿Serena?- miró alrededor- ¿Vienes sola?- asentí- ¿Estas mojada?- volví a asentir y enseguida me cogió del brazo para que entrara- ¡Ven a cambiarte! ¡No deberías andar así por la calle, cogerás un resfrío!

-Sé que debería haber ido a casa a cambiarme antes pero me urge hablar con Luna…- mientras me daba una muda suya contestó.

-Mi madre ha salido un momento, no tardará en llegar…- me dio la ropa- seguramente te quedará un poco grande pero así podrás cambiarte… Ropa interior puedo darte algo de mamá…-dijo algo incómodo.

-Yo lo cogeré, se dónde lo guarda…- asintió, fui al cuarto de Luna para coger ropa interior y a continuación me encerré en el baño….- ¡Bien Serena! Tú tranquila, haremos lo que pone aquí…- leí las instrucciones, traté de tranquilizarme un poco, seguí los pasos que marcaban y esperé un eterno minuto hasta que por fin pude verlo… ¡Mierda! Estaba embarazada… ¿Cómo podía decirle a Darien sin que se enfadara? Mientras me duchaba pensaba en la forma de hacerlo. Había muchas más posibilidades que fuera suyo pero no podría estar segura 100% sin hacer un prueba de paternidad… ¿Sería un impedimento para él? Mientras me secaba y vestía no pude aguantar las lágrimas y comencé a llorar… ¡Mierda! Cuando por fin había encauzado mi vida algo se tuerce ¿Por qué todo tiene que complicarse tanto?

-¿Serena?- escuché la voz de Luna-¿Estás bien?- me limpié las lágrimas de la cara antes de abrir la puerta, al verme se asustó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No sé qué hacer Luna! ¡Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me encuentro así!- me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué ocurre Serena? ¿Vas a contarme? Sabes que te apoyaré sea lo que sea.

-Estoy embarazada…- dije sin rodeos.

-¿Por eso estas así?

-No exactamente…- me apartó, me limpió la cara y me llevó al salón donde Seiya nos miró bastante preocupado.

-Seiya, necesito que nos dejes a solas, tenemos que hablar cosas de mujeres.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo a regañadientes mientras que se alejaba por el pasillo, una vez sentadas comenzó de nuevo.

-Dime exactamente qué es lo que te preocupa Serena, así podré ayudarte…- debía ser clara para que entendiera.

-No sé seguro quien es el padre…- abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida y seguí- lo mío con Darien es muy reciente y antes de estar juntos yo…- ¡Mierda! Me estaba costando más de lo que esperaba.

-Has tenido otra pareja…

-Algo así…

-En ese caso solo puedo aconsejarte que seas sincera con ambos…- bien podían ser 3 pero no iba a decirle eso- ya después ustedes decidirán que hacer…- asentí- sea mi nieto o no lo voy a querer igual- la abracé de nuevo, tenía que decirle la verdad seguramente pensaría que soy una depravada, pero era mejor ahora que más adelante.

-Luna, creo que deberías saber que hay amplias posibilidades que lo seas…- me sonrió.

-Estoy convencida que será de mi Darien…- tosí apartando la vista, a lo que ella me entrecerró los ojos- ¿No crees que lo sea?

-No es eso, me encantaría que fuera suyo, estamos comenzando una relación y por nada del mundo me gustaría dejarla pero…

-¿Entonces Serena? ¿Es porque sientes algo por ese otro chico?

-Bueno, lo aprecio bastante, se puede decir que somos muy buenos amigos pero el otro…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Otro?- ¡Mierda! Se me escapó y suspiré para tomar coraje de decirle.

-He estado con 2 más antes que con Darien… Podría ser cualquiera de los 3…- asintió y volvió a abrazarme.

-Si fue antes no hay problema cariño…- me besó el tope de la cabeza- Yo te apoyaré en lo que sea, eres como una hija para mí- la abracé más fuerte.

-¡Gracias Luna!

-Sea como sea seré la abuela más feliz del mundo…- escuchamos un fuerte golpe en el suelo, al volvernos pude ver a Seiya con la cara descompuesta y lo que debieron ser las tazas de café junto a la bandeja en el suelo.

-¿Estas embarazada? - ¡Mierda! Esto no estaba saliendo como quería, debería hablarlo antes con Darien.

-Seiya no creo que…- Luna se levantó a recoger el desastre que había formado.

-¿No te dije que nos dejaras a solas?- asintió sin apartar la vista de mí y yo la desvié.

-¿Es de mi hermano o…? Auch… ¡Mamá! – exclamó al darle Luna una colleja.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso a tu cuñada?- rodó los ojos.

-Mamá hay algo que debo hablar con Serena… ¿Te importa si lo hacemos ahora?- me miró dubitativa y asentí, de todas formas tendría que hablarlo con ellos, con Diamante haría una excepción…Seguro que él era el primero en agradecerlo.

-Recojo esto y vuelvo en unos minutos…- tras hacerlo Seiya se sentó junto a mí y cogió mis manos.

-Serena necesito que seas sincera… ¿Es de Darien o mío?- no podía negarlo sin más, lo mejor era ser sincera.

-No lo sé Seiya, me estaba cuidando, siempre he usado preservativo y aun así…- me recosté en el sofá bastante frustrada.

-Entonces hay una posibilidad que lo sea…- dijo esperanzado y asentí- Quiero que sepas que por mí no hay problema, si es mío me encargaré…- le agradecí con una sonrisa- Y Darien… ¿Qué piensa de todo esto?

-Todavía no he tenido oportunidad de decirle nada.

-Deberías hacerlo cuanto antes.

-¡Tienes razón!- con él había ido bastante bien, seguramente me preocupaba por nada- Voy a llamarlo ahora mismo- me levanté para irme.

-Sabes que pase lo que pase me tienes aquí Serena- le sonreí.

-Gracias Seiya, te lo agradezco de verdad – tras despedirme con la mano corrí al coche y lo llamé mientras conducía, en cuanto descolgó fui directa.

-Darien, tenemos que hablar enseguida ¿Dónde estás?

-¿No saludas siquiera? – Escuché un hondo suspiro y resoplé.

-Tenía prisa…- me interrumpió.

-Podías haberme esperado o al menos llamarme para avisar…

-Le dejé el recado a Zoi…

-No me refiero a eso Serena.

-Mejor te lo explico ahora con calma.

-Bien, te espero en tu casa.

-Ahí nos vemos…- me despedí, en cuanto llegué salí rápidamente, seguro que lo entendía igual que Seiya. En cuanto entré lo encontré en el sofá y fui a sentarme junto a él, su cara no era la mejor.

-¿Esa ropa es de mi hermano?- me miré ¡Mierda! Ni me acordaba que la llevaba puesta.

-Vengo de la casa de tu madre, necesitaba consejo…

-¿Seiya estaba allí?- lo miré mal.

-¿Podemos dejar el tema de tu hermano y mi ropa para después?- resopló ¿Enojado o me parecía a mí?

-De acuerdo…- contestó con algo de retintín- ¡Cuéntame eso tan importante que fuiste a hablar con ellos antes que conmigo!- dijo con bastante ironía.

-Darien, esto es serio…-rodó los ojos- Voy a ser directa porque no hay otra forma de decirlo…- asintió, tomé aire y fuerza antes de contestar- ¡Estoy embarazada!- exclamé, él se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor mientras que farfullaba.

-¿Embarazada? ¡Pero eso no es posible! Siempre hemos tomado precauciones y…- se volvió a mi bastante enojado- ¿No es mío verdad?- me acusó y lo miré bastante enojada.

-Me he cuidado con todos así que puede ser cualquiera de los 3…- su risa sarcástica me interrumpió.

-¿Seiya y Diamante?

-Así es…- tras unos segundos manteniendo un duelo de miradas, la apartó farfullando cosas que no lograba entender, cuando vi que su desesperación creía y comenzaba a tirarse de los pelos le pregunté- ¿Darien estás bien?

-¡NO! – Gritó airado- ¡Maldita sea! – sin decir más salió dando un portazo, en eso Mina salió de su habitación, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí.

-¿Habéis discutido?- preguntó mientras se desperezaba.

-¿Te hemos despertado?- se sentó junto a mí.

-No has contestado a mi pregunta.

-No lo sé…- me alzó una ceja y procedí a explicarme- A pesar de tomar todas las precauciones posibles me he quedado embarazada…- abrió los ojos sorprendida- No le ha gustado la idea.

-¿Seré tía? ¡Oh dios Serena! ¡Eso es genial! Seré la tía más consentidora del mundo- reí.

-¡Gracias Mina! ¡Ojalá Darien estuviera igual de animado!- me lamenté, ella cogió mis manos y habló con una calma y seriedad que no le conocía.

-Serena, seguramente fue por la sorpresa, seguro que en cuanto lo piense y asimile le encantará la idea…- ¡Tenía razón! El hecho que Seiya lo tomara bien no implica que él lo hiciera, cada persona es un mundo, así me levanté más animada y decidida.

-¡Tienes razón! En cuanto me cambie de ropa iré a buscarlo…- entonces miró mi atuendo.

-¿Por qué llevas eso?- reí.

-Ya te contaré después ahora voy a buscar a Darien…

-¡Oh, está bien! Yo me tomaré un café para espabilarme…- rápidamente subí a cambiarme y partí rumbo a la comisaría, donde pregunté por él a Kaolinete- ¿Dónde está Darien?

-Está en su mesa…- asentí y fui allí pero no estaba ¿Habría salido sin avisar?

-Si buscas a tu novio…- dijo con bastante sarcasmo la última palabra- esta con su amigo en la sala de interrogatorios.

-Gracias…- me alejé camino al lugar.

-De nada preciosa…- no tenía ganas de discutir así que solo lo ignoré, cuando llegué a la sala, iba a abrir pero me sabía mal interrumpir, mejor iría al otro lado para esperar que terminaran. Me sorprendí de escuchar su conversación ¿Quién habría dejado el micro abierto? Justo cuando iba a apagarlo dijeron algo que me interesaba saber.

-¡Vamos tío! No es tan malo ser padre, seguro que lo harás bien…

-Mi problema no es ser padre…

-No entiendo.

-Mi problema es serlo del hijo de otro… Lo mejor será dejarlo…- ya no necesitaba escuchar más, apagué el micro y sentí como algo en mí se volvió a romper con sus palabras, esta vez no era culpa suya si no mía. Tardé unos segundos en saber lo que necesitaba, desconectar de todo y dedicarme a mí. Rápidamente fui al despacho de Artemis y por suerte lo encontré allí.

-¿Serena? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó nada más verme y negué mientras me quitaba las lágrimas.

-Necesito una excedencia… Tengo mucho estrés acumulado de los últimos acontecimientos y…

-¿Es por Darien?- volví a negar.

-No es nada de eso…- le sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarlo- Necesito tiempo para mí…- se acercó a abrazarme.

-Quería que estuvieras para cerrar el caso de Armand pero si consideras que lo necesitas tómate el tiempo que quieras…- lo abracé más fuerte- Solo recuerda que aquí te esperaremos cuando estés mejor…

-Gracias Artemis…- me aparté de él- Será mejor que me vaya…- me dio un beso en el tope de la cabeza antes de soltarme.

-No dudes en llamarnos si lo necesitas…- le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Lo haré…- salí como alma que lleva el diablo, no me apetecía tener que verlo ahora. De todas maneras ya sabía lo que me diría, así que se lo pondría fácil. Ahora necesitaba pensar en mí y el cambio que se me viene… ¡No podía creerlo! Iba a ser mamá, algo que nunca había querido o deseado pero pasó sin más y sólo de pensarlo me embargaba la felicidad. Si tan sólo Darien…Sacudí la cabeza, Darien no quería formar parte de esto. Mina al verme llegar corriendo vino tras de mi…

-¿Lo arreglaron?- negué mientras que disponía las maletas sobre la cama y metía mis cosas dentro- ¿Vas a irte sin más?- dijo algo enojada.

-Me ha dejado…- me abrazó.

-Sere lo siento…Pero no debes irte así, seguro que en cuanto piense en la estupidez que hizo…- la interrumpí mientras me separaba de ella para terminar mis maletas.

-Su postura fue clara… No quiere ser padre de mi hija, ahora mi prioridad es ella…- me alzó una ceja.

-¿Ya sabes que es niña? ¿De cuánto estas?- preguntó mientras me palpaba el vientre.

-De una falta o 2 no estoy segura…

-¿Y cómo sabes que será niña? – le sonreí.

-Simplemente lo sé…

-¿Tienes que irte?- señaló las maletas y asentí.

-¡Mi vida en este último tiempo ha sido bastante movida! Por eso este tiempo lo dedicaré solo a mí.

-De acuerdo Serena, sólo siento no poder irme contigo.

-Entiendo que debas cuidar a Yaten, este tiempo conmigo misma me vendrá bien…- eso me recordó que…Al aparecer ambos les hablé con seriedad- Chicos, necesito tiempo a solas para mí, así que quiero pedirles se queden por aquí…- al ver la clara intención de replicar de Yuki alcé un poco más la voz- ¡Por favor, lo necesito! -los miré conteniendo mis lágrimas que luchaban por salir- Estoy segura que pueden entenderlo- asintieron sin decir más.

-Sólo llámanos si nos necesitas…- dijo Zoi con bastante calma y asentí en agradecimiento.

-Gracias…Pero solo me voy de vacaciones un tiempo. No me pasará nada…- asintieron ambos con algo de nostalgia antes de desaparecer, me volví de nuevo a Mina- Voy a dejarte una carta para Darien, cuando venga por sus cosas dásela- asintió.

-¿Te ayudo o…?- negué- De verdad que lamento no poder acompañarte pero no puedo dejar a Yaten sólo.

-No te preocupes Mina, realmente necesito soledad…- estaba convencida que un tiempo a solas me liberaría de todas las cargas que llevaba, a continuación seguimos conversando de otras cosas mientras terminaba de empacar todo lo que necesitaría. Cuando terminamos me dejó a solas para poder escribirle a Darien…

Había sido clara y sincera, seguro que era un alivio para él no tener que hacerlo, tras meterla en un sobre se la di a Mina y procedimos a llevar todo a mi coche.

-No tardes en volver…- me dijo al terminar y la abracé.

-No lo haré…En cuanto esté repuesta volveré…- sabía cuál era el lugar indicado para mí, antes de arrancar hacía allí miré alrededor con nostalgia, volviera cuando volviera ya nada sería igual, puse la mano sobre mi vientre y sonreí, a partir de ahora nos tendríamos la una a la otra…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ LA DOCTORA***


	26. Capítulo 25

**CAPÍTULO 25**

DARIEN

Me extrañó su llamada, pero cuando la vi entrar con la ropa de mi hermano fue peor… Mucho peor…

-¿Esa ropa es de mi hermano?

-Vengo de la casa de tu madre, necesitaba consejo…- la interrumpí, necesitaba saber.

-¿Seiya estaba allí?- me miró mal ¿En serio?

-¿Podemos dejar el tema de tu hermano y mi ropa para después?- resoplé bastante enojado, pero aun así le contesté con desdén.

-De acuerdo… ¡Cuéntame eso tan importante que fuiste a hablar con ellos antes que conmigo!- le dije destilando sarcasmo, debía ser muy bueno para haberme dejado tirado e ir corriendo a hablar con ellos… Nótese la ironía en mis palabras.

-Darien, esto es serio…-rodé los ojos- Voy a ser directa porque no hay otra forma de decirlo…- asentí y esperé con impaciencia su explicación pero nada me preparó para lo que dijo- ¡Estoy embarazada!- me levanté como resorte del sofá y comencé a dar vueltas para tratar de calmarme ¡Puta mierda! ¡No podía ser! Seguro que debía haber un error o no había escuchado bien.

-¿Embarazada? ¡Pero eso no es posible! Siempre hemos tomado precauciones y…- en ese momento me acordé… Había tenido sexo con mi hermano y él imbécil, así que me volví a ella bastante enojado ¿Cómo pudo no cuidarse con ellos? - ¿No es mío verdad?- ella me miró de igual forma.

-Me he cuidado con todos así que puede ser cualquiera de los 3…- no pude evitar reír.

-¿Seiya y Diamante?- los recuerdos de los 3 follando me vinieron a la mente… ¿Iba a tener un hijo de ellos? ¡Doble mierda!

-Así es…- nos miramos durante bastante tiempo, hasta que tuve que apartarla… Él sólo hecho de mirarla me hacía recordar ese puto momento… Comencé a maldecir por todo, ya no sabía si estaba enojado con ella, ellos o conmigo mismo pero lo que era seguro es que estaba a punto de reventar- ¿Darien estás bien?

-¡NO! – le grité airado, sabía que no estaba bien así que lo mejor era irme, airearme y hablar con alguien más. Esto era algo demasiado importante que no sabía si podía sobrellevar- ¡Maldita sea! – salí cerrando la puerta más fuerte de la cuenta.

Por el camino hacía comisaría no podía quitarme esa imagen de mi cabeza, el hecho que fuera a hablarlo con mamá y Seiya antes que conmigo me hacía dudar… ¿Era suyo? ¡Mierda! ¡Seguramente que sí! Sabía que habían tenido encuentros antes pero no que pudiéramos llegar a esto ¡Puta mierda! ¡No podía creer que me estuviera pasando esto a mí! Seguramente era el Karma, no debí meterme con la mujer de mi hermano, ahora la vida me devuelve el golpe dejando a mi novia embarazada del mismo… ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

Nada más llegar fui en su busca, sabía que debería andar en nuestra mesa, y gracias a dios lo encontré nada más llegar…

-Zaf, necesito hablar…- no dijo nada, solo con mirarme supo que hacer.

-Está bien, vayamos a las taquillas y…- negué al momento, no quería que nadie más supiera de esto.

-Mejor iremos a una sala de interrogatorios…- me entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Tan grave es?- antes de contestar apareció el idiota mayor.

-¿Qué te pasa Chiba? ¿A qué viene esa cara? ¿Ya se cansó Tsukino de ti?- resoplé bastante enojado, este imbécil debía tener un radar para mis problemas con Serena ¡Maldito idiota! Pero no estaba de humor para entrar en su juego.

-¡No te importa!- le grité e hice un gesto con la cabeza a Zaf para irnos, llegamos a la misma y él seguía mirándonos como un idiota en medio del pasillo… ¡imbécil! Lo que menos me apetecía ahora era discutir con él, una vez dentro cerré la puerta y me senté, él lo hizo frente a mí. Tras un breve silencio preguntó.

-¿Vas a decirme o…?- lo mejor era hacer como ella y soltarlo sin más.

-Serena está embarazada…- me interrumpió bastante alegre.

-¡Pero eso es genial tío! – Lo miré mal y me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué te pasa Darien?

-No es el mejor momento…Yo…- no sabía cómo explicarme.

-¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo nada, sé que es algo que uno no nace sabiendo pero todo se dará…- volví a negar.

-No es eso tío…- necesitaba explicarme pero me costaba.

-¿Qué escondes Darien?

-¡Mierda! ¡No estoy preparado!- realmente me daba miedo pero me jodía bastante que no fuera mío.

-¡Vamos tío! No es tan malo ser padre, seguro que lo harás bien…- si quería que me entendiera debía explicarme mejor.

-Mi problema no es ser padre…- me interrumpió.

-No entiendo.

-Mi problema es serlo del hijo de otro…- le solté sin más, los celos me consumían estaba convencido que era de Seiya ¿Cómo iba a ser el padrastro de mi sobrino? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Seguramente él sería un padre excelente…- Lo mejor será dejarlo…- pensé en voz alta y Zaf me sonrió con malicia, conocía esa sonrisa demasiado bien.

-Entonces Serena estará libre…- asentí alzando una ceja y siguió- ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo follarla cuándo quiera?- lo miré mal.

-¿Qué te pasa tío?- rió.

-¿Yo? Más bien deberías preguntarte que te pasa a ti.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – me miró como si fuera idiota y puede que en este momento tuviera razón.

-Si la dejas puede hacer lo que quiera…- se quedó pensativo- estoy convencido que Haruka estará más que feliz…- ¡Pero qué demonios!

-¿Qué dices?- pregunté enojado y él siguió riendo mientras que mi enfado crecía por momentos.

-Creo que hasta tu hermano estará feliz y…- las palabras salieron de mí sin pensar.

-¿Quieres dejar de mencionar a mi mujer con otros?- grité bastante alterado y rió más.

-¡Lo sabía! – lo miré mal- No dices en serio lo de dejarla, sólo estás enojado porque ese hijo no sea tuyo…- lo miré peor.

-¡Todavía puede serlo! – le grité de vuelta y se puso más serio.

-Darien si hay una remota posibilidad que lo sea no deberías haberte puesto así…- me pasé las manos por la cara con exasperación.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tienes razón!- seguramente fue verla en la ropa de mi hermano lo que me cegó.

-Sólo estás celoso…- siempre me sentía igual con mi hermano, puede que aparte de celos tuviera miedo que al ser suyo Serena lo eligiera a él. Debería hablar con ella pero ahora no estaba de humor, miré el reloj y era casi la hora de su salida.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo y seguimos hablando? Necesito desahogarme…

-Deberías ir antes a hablar con ella…- negué.

-Hablaré con ella después… Hay tiempo.

-¡Como digas, voy a terminar mi papeleo y me esperas en el bar!

-De acuerdo, allí nos vemos…- salí rumbo a nuestro rincón especial con la idea de desahogarme y divertirme lo suficiente para olvidar todo esto. Mañana con más tranquilidad y con la mente más fría hablaría con ella, al fin y al cabo Zaf tenía razón no estaba preparado para dejarla libre para otro, ella era mía, su hijo podía serlo también y aunque no lo fuera aprendería a quererlo como tal…

Una vez allí Zaf no tardó en llegar, bebimos y hablamos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, era tarde para ir con Serena así que me quedé a dormir en su casa, nada más caer en la cama me quedé profundamente dormido…

Un ruido molesto no paraba de sonar, era bastante conocido ¿Pero de qué? Cuando me espabilé un poco me percaté que era mi móvil ¡Dios, me dolía la cabeza horrores! Hacía mucho que no bebía así tenía una resaca horrible, cuando lo alcancé vi que era mamá… Nada más descolgar gritó tan enojada como cuando se enteró de lo mío con Ruka.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza?- mi cabeza retumbó tanto que tuve que alejarme el móvil del oído.

-¿Puedes calmarte?

-¿Qué me calme? ¡No puedo creerlo Darien!

-Mamá ¿Podrías decirme que ocurre sin gritar? Tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible.

-¿No sabes qué ocurre? ¡Dios Darien! ¿No me vendrás con tus idioteces de siempre verdad?- resoplé, seguramente se había enterado de mi pequeña riña con Serena.

-¿Lo dices por lo de Serena?

-¿Por qué más Darien?

-Después de desayunar iré a hablar con ella y…- una risa sarcástica me interrumpió.

-¿Cómo demonios piensas encontrarla?- rodé los ojos.

-Seguro que debe estar en su casa…- me interrumpió gritando airada.

-¡Acabo de salir de ahí pero se ha ido…!- ¿Ido? Me levanté rápidamente y me dispuse a buscar mi ropa.

-¿De qué hablas mamá? Ella no…

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- preguntó algo más calmada, pero mis nervios florecieron.

-¿Qué es lo que no sé?

-Serena se ha ido…- guardó silencio unos interminables segundos- habló ayer con tu padre para que le diera una excedencia…- ¡Mierda! Comencé a vestirme, necesitaba ir para verlo con mis propios ojos- Tu padre dice que se veía muy triste y que no quiso decirle él porque… ¡Pero estoy convencida que tú tienes algo que ver! - me acusó y no pude decir nada ¿Se había ido por lo de ayer? ¡Maldita sea! Mi reacción no fue la mejor pero debería haber esperado que habláramos con tranquilidad ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Tal vez solo se había alejado unos días para pensar, si a mí me había costado hacerme a la idea de ser padre puede que a ella también…

-Mamá debo ir a su casa después te llamo…- colgué sin esperar su respuesta y salí rápidamente hacía allá, en cuanto lo hice entré con mi llave, no se veía a nadie allí…Y recordé a los 2…

-Darien…- apareció Zoi al momento.

-¿Dónde está Serena?- apartó la vista y me percaté que Yuki no estaba- ¿Yuki?

-No sabemos dónde está…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Cómo no vais a saberlo? Seguro que Yuki puede encontrarla- volvió a negar.

-Nos pidió que la dejáramos sola hasta que estuviera lista para volver…

-¿Lista cómo?- me tiré de los pelos con bastante frustración- ¡Maldita sea! ¡No entiendo nada!

-¡Toma esto idiota! – Me interrumpió Mina dándome una carta- Lo dejó para ti…- me miró bastante mal- No entiendo cómo puedes presentarte aquí después de haberla dejado…- abrí los ojos con horror.

-¡Pero yo no la he dejado…! Solo…- negó y me interrumpió.

-No te mereces a mi hermana, estará mejor sin ti…- se volvió hacia su habitación sin dejarme contestar.

-¿Por qué no lees la carta? Estoy seguro que aclarará tus dudas- tenía razón, aunque con miedo me senté a leerla, algo me decía que no me iba a gustar…

 _Hola Darien, sé que te parecerá algo tonto despedirse así pero me faltaba el valor... Hoy te seguí para poder aclarar lo nuestro y te escuché… Seguramente pensarás que estoy loca y puede que en parte sea cierto._

 _Conocías mi pasado y vida antes de ti, lamento haber quedado embarazada sin proponérmelo, pero esto me ha hecho reflexionar sobre todo y necesito tiempo para hacerme a la idea que voy a ser madre ¿Quién me lo iba a decir? Estoy que no me lo creo… Solo lamento haberte perdido…_

 _No te culpo, entiendo tu postura sé que esta vez la única culpable he sido yo, pero vuelvo a repetirte que siempre me he cuidado, mi estado ha sido una sorpresa tanto o igual que para ti. Fue muy duro para mí oírte pero entiendo que no quieras ser el padre de mi hija, puede que después de todo no estuviésemos hechos el uno para el otro._

 _Te prometo no molestarte más, voy a alejarme un tiempo para reencontrarme, volveré cuando esté lista. Por el bebé no te preocupes, me ocuparé yo sola, como bien dijiste no puedo pedirte ser su padre, será duro pero lo superaré. Creo que no hay mucho más que decir…_

 _Te deseo lo mejor Darien, lamento mucho haberte perdido. Aunque no lo dijera seguido te amaba y me hubiera gustado seguir… Pero lo superaré con el tiempo, supongo que no era nuestro destino estar juntos…_

 _PD. Tus cosas las he dispuesto en tu macuto, puedes llevártelas cuando quieras._

 _Con amor, Serena…_

¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera pasado esto a mí? Me quité con la manga las lágrimas que habían escapado de mis ojos ¿Me había dejado con una carta y sin darme opción a decir nada?

-Ella te escuchó decirlo…- alcé la vista a un Zoi bastante avergonzado- Lo siento…- puso que me había seguido cuando me fui ¿Se refería a la conversación con Zaf?

-Si…- volvió a contestar Zoi.

-¡Mierda! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Solo lo dije una vez pero no iba en serio! – me revolví el cabello de nuevo.

-Ella dio por sentado que ibas a dejarla y se fue…- suspiró bastante triste- tampoco estoy de acuerdo con su decisión pero nos dejó al margen.

-¿Cómo al margen?

-No quiso que Yuki o yo la acompañáramos… Por lo menos esta vez está más feliz que la anterior.

-¿Te refieres a Malaquite?- asintió y maldecí por dentro. Necesitaba encontrarla y decirle que prefería ser padrastro de su hijo a no tenerla en mi vida, así que con esa determinación fui a la habitación de Mina y la llamé…-¡Mina! ¡Mina!

-¡Vete a la mierda Chiba!- gritó desde el interior e insistí.

-Mina, lo ocurrido con Serena ha sido sólo un malentendido, necesito que me digas donde encontrarla para hablar con ella…- al momento se abrió la puerta y salió desconfiada.

-¿Explícate?

-En ningún momento la he dejado, lo dedujo de parte de una conversación que escuchó…

-¿No la dejaste?- negué.

-No voy a negar que lo pensé en voz alta pero después de meditarlo me di cuenta que era demasiado importante para mí… Por favor Mina, dime dónde está tengo que decirle que la amo y que no me importa si ese niño es mío o no, la necesito conmigo…- apartó la vista con pena.

-En ese caso lo siento Darien, pero no tengo forma de saber dónde está…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿No lleva su móvil, podría rastrearlo y…?

-Lo ha dejado aquí, sólo se ha llevado su coche y las maletas…- me puse bastante nervioso.

-¿No sabes dónde puede haber ido?- negó.

-Me imagino que irá a su lugar especial…- abrí los ojos emocionado hasta que…- el problema es que solo ella lo conoce.

-¡Mierda! ¿No hay forma de contactarla?

-La última vez que se fue me llamó alguna que otra vez para tranquilizarme pero esta vez…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estaba muy triste aunque no lo dijera, todo el asunto de su embarazo, su próxima maternidad y el que tú la dejaras…

-¡Yo no la he dejado! ¡Maldita sea!

-La cuestión es que ella así lo creyó y se fue…

-¡Por eso necesito encontrarla! Tengo que hablar con ella urgentemente…- volvió a negar pero esta vez bastante apenada.

-Tendrás que esperar a que llame o vuelva para hablar con ella…- miré a Zoi que volvió a negar.

-¡No pienso faltar a mi promesa! Cuando me necesites me llamas Darien, para algo relacionado con Serena no volveré…- dijo antes de desaparecer ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo demonios iba a encontrarla?

-¿Cuánto tardó la última vez?

-Unos 3 meses…

-¡No puedo esperar tanto!

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres…- miró hacia la puerta de su habitación- estará vacía hasta que vuelva, así que eres libre de quedarte…- la abracé fuertemente.

-Gracias Mina… - para mi significaba mucho, así cuando volviera o llamara estaría allí.

-Solo te pido que no seas un incordio…- reí- Cuando Yaten salga del hospital se vendrá a vivir conmigo, espero que os llevéis bien.

-Sin problemas Mina…Ni os daréis cuenta que estoy aquí…

-En ese caso puedes quedarte…- me miró más seria- sólo te pido que si llama no le reproches, sólo dile lo que sientes…-asentí, iba a costarme dejar de lado mi malestar por su modo de actuar pero lo haría para poder recuperarla. Sólo quedaba esperar que diera señales de vida lo antes posible, no podía soportar la idea que otro ocupara mi lugar…

SERENA

¡Bien! Antes de llegar a mi cabaña paré en el pueblo más cercano para comprar todo lo necesario para una semana, no es que estuviera muy lejos pero no quería estar viajando todos los días, necesitaba la paz y tranquilidad del lago. El dependiente era un chico bastante descarado, no apartó la vista de mí trasero en ningún momento. Seguramente eran las hormonas ¡Idiota! Cuando me dispuse a pagar…

-¿Eres nueva por aquí?- preguntó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser sexy.

-Estoy de vacaciones…-dije cortante pero insistió.

-¿Sola?- rodé los ojos.

-No creo que sea de tu interés…- pude apreciar como el sonrojo crecía en su rostro.

-Lamento haberla molestado, solo pretendía ser educado.

-No te preocupes, solo necesito tranquilidad. Vendré cada semana a comprar necesario.

-¿Va a quedarse en las cabañas? ¿Si quiere puede llamarme y llevárselo yo mismo? – rodé los ojos, era insistente.

-Vendré yo misma…- se puso algo más serio.

-No quiero que se lleve una impresión equivocada de mí…- ¿Cómo si no fuera obvio? Sería clara.

-No tengo ninguna impresión, sólo he venido aquí buscando soledad… ¿Entiendes? - asintió sin decir más, me pasó todo por la caja y una vez le pagué salí en silencio. Parece que mi explicación le había convencido ¡Menos mal que solo tendría que venir una vez a la semana! No me apetecía tener que lidiar con adolescentes calientes. Cuando llegué a la cabaña los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente y no pude evitar sonreír… Aquel verano cambió mi vida y a pesar de todo lo acontecido antes de aquello me marcó para convertirme en lo que soy, era el lugar ideal para encontrarme conmigo misma…

-¡Buenos días!- me sobresaltó la voz de un hombre junto a mí, al mirarlo me quedé completamente sorprendida por su belleza, me sonrió- mi nombre es Kaname…- me ofreció su mano pero no la tomé.

-Serena…- dije sin más, cogí mis bolsas y me encaminé dentro de mi cabaña, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era complicarme con un hombre.

-Parece que no te he caído bien…- me siguió hasta la puerta y resoplé.

-No es eso…Pensaba que iba a estar sola y apareces aquí…- sonrió.

-Llevo aquí demasiado tiempo…- le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Vives en una de las cabañas?- solo miró al lago frente a nosotros y asintió.

-Algo así…- entré, puse las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina y salí por más, él seguía allí.

-¿Necesitas algo?- negó.

-Solo compañía…Hace mucho que no hablo con alguien más…- volví a entrecerrarle los ojos y negué, tal vez estuviera loco. Mejor me mantenía alejada, era bastante tentador.

-No quisiera parecer antipática pero yo vengo buscando soledad, he tenido bastante estrés y necesito relajarme.

-Te entiendo…Vine buscando lo mismo pero nunca lo encontré…- ¿Por qué me daba la sensación que había algo más en sus palabras? Seguramente por mi trabajo pensara así pero me había prometido descansar y eso iba a hacer.

-Lo lamento pero tengo cosas que hacer…- asintió sin decir más y se alejó hacia el lago, seguí con mis cosas, no había problemas que estuviera en otra cabaña al fin y al cabo había como unas 12 más pero bastante alejadas unas de otras, esperaba que no hubieran más inquilinos. Una vez que descargué todo, me dispuse a guardar la ropa en el armario y los útiles en la cocina… Una vez listo me senté a ver televisión… Por la mañana iría a correr por el bosque, esa sería mi rutina durante mi estancia…

 **5 MESES DESPUÉS**

¡Joder! Con esta calor y mi panza no había podido dormir nada, acababa de sonar el despertador y no tenía ganas de levantarme, pero debía hacerlo pronto vendría Kaname por mí, sonreí recordando cómo nos hicimos amigos…

 _Me había tropezado con él demasiadas veces por el bosque o el lago, la mayoría de ellas lo veía sentado sobre el embarcadero mirando hacía el mismo. Cada vez que lo hacía me sentía extraña y lo esquivaba, él era insistente y se acercaba a saludar pero por mi frio comportamiento enseguida se iba. Aquél día había salido bastante bueno y se me antojó nadar un poco, había una boya en el medio, la usaría para nadar hacía allí y luego volver. Lo que no contaba era con que me diera un tirón a media vuelta, si no hubiera sido por su ayuda me habría ahogado… No recuerdo mucho esos momentos, en un instante me faltaba el aire y al siguiente estaba en la orilla escupiendo el agua tragada juntó él. No sabía cómo agradecerle y lo invité a cenar, a partir de ahí nuestra relación se hizo más estrecha…_

-¡Serena levanta! – Rodé los ojos- Tenemos la ecografía a las 10 - ¡Mierda! En la anterior mis bebés no quisieron mostrar su sexo, hoy volvería para poder verlo. Ya estaba de 6 meses y medio, acaricié mi vientre y los sentí dar su patada matutina. Había venido con la intención de pasar unos días pero se alargó en meses, no había querido tener contacto con nadie por miedo a saber de Darien ¿Estaría con alguien más? ¿Ni siquiera le dolió mi ida? Más de una vez quise llamar a Mina pero el miedo fue más fuerte y a día de hoy no lo había hecho, era una de las cosas que Kaname me echaba en cara todos los días… ¡Era como mi pepito grillo particular! Kaname había sido un gran apoyo para mí, había estado a mi lado durante todo mi embarazo eso me hacía anhelar más a Darien… Muchas veces soñaba que era él quien estaba conmigo, que tras nuestra pelea vino a buscarme y éramos felices… Pero nunca pasó, según Kaname por mi culpa, tal vez tuviese algo de razón... Me levanté con las pocas ganas que tenía, me vestí y fuimos en mi coche a la clínica, sonreí, desde los 3 meses supe que eran 2, hoy esperaba saben con exactitud su sexo. Yo tenía el presentimiento que sería chicas al igual que Mina y yo. Kaname discrepaba…- Hoy por fin veremos quién gana la apuesta- dijo mientras aparcaba, le rodé los ojos.

-Serán chicas…- sonrió mientras negaba.

-Será un chico y una chica…- me guiñó y reímos.

-Ya veremos…- al llegar me acompañó dentro como siempre, siempre se mantenía sentado junto a mí y en silencio. Cuando pasé a la sala tuvo que esperarme fuera, me dejé hacer esperando bastante nerviosa el resultado…

-Todo está perfecto Serena…Tu hijo e hija están perfectos…- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Hijo e hija?- asintió.

-Así es, tendrá un nene y una nena…- entonces vinieron las palabras de mi abuela a mi cabeza… _Quiero que les pongas vuestros nombres…_ ¿Se refería a su padre? Pero no sabía quién era… ¡Mierda! -¿No te agrada la idea Serena?

-Sí, es solo que esperaba 2 niñas- volvió a sonreír.

-¿Tenías todo preparado para niñas? Creo recordar que la última vez que nos vimos te dije que esperaras…- dijo fingiendo enojo y sonreí.

-Lo sé…Supongo que sólo debo hacerme a la idea…

-Tienes tiempo de hacerlo…- le sonreí de vuelta- unos 2 y medio más…- reímos, tras vestirme y darme unas cuantas indicaciones para los próximos meses, salí junto a Kaname que ya estaba con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

-¿Qué te dije?- rodé los ojos.

-¡Sí, ganaste! Tomaremos algo en casa después para celebrar…- la chica de recepción me miró raro y solo agregué- será sin alcohol…- apartó la vista y salimos rápidamente- Esa chica es bastante rara ¿Por qué siempre me mira así?

-Estará celosa de verte con alguien como yo…- reí.

-Seguro que es eso…- reímos, antes de poner el coche en marcha se puso más serio. Me imaginaba con lo que saldría, me echaría en cara de nuevo que no hablara con el padre, realmente no le conté mucho pero algo me decía que no me creía, aun así aprovechaba la mínima para sacarme el mismo tema.

-Serena ¿No crees que es momento de volver a casa?- su pregunta me dejó en shock ¿Volver? Ni siquiera me lo había planteado desde que me fui- ¿Serena?

-No estoy preparada…- contesté dudosa, mi intención era volver cuando hubiera superado lo de Darien pero seguía amándolo, seguramente tras mi marcha volvió a su antigua vida de mujeriego. No lo culpaba, sólo no estaba preparada para verlo con otra… Al menos no todavía.

-Serena… Sé que lo he dicho demasiadas veces pero una más no te hará daño…- rodé los ojos preparándome para el mismo sermón- Debes volver, hablar con él y sobre todo informarle de tu estado…- resoplé ¿Cómo si le importara?- quiera o no debe afrontar que será papá de 2 pequeños…- tomé aire hondamente antes de contestarle.

-No me siento preparada para verlo…- me interrumpió.

-Si no puedes verlo ¿Por qué no lo llamas? – agarré el volante más que nerviosa ¿Llamarlo? - Serena, te preocupas por algo que tal vez sólo esté en tu cabeza… ¿No te has parado a pensar que él quiera hablar contigo? ¿Verte? Que vuelvas con él…- a menudo soñaba con eso pero al momento de despertar sus palabras volvían a mi mente… _Mi problema no es ser padre…Mi problema es serlo del hijo de otro…Lo mejor será dejarlo…_ Seguramente para él había sido un alivio no tener que dejarme cara a cara… - ¿Serena, me escuchas?

-¡Sí! Pero no puedo…- grité algo frustrada, él se puso más serio.

-Si no te atreves a hablar con él ¿Por qué no hablas con Mina? Seguramente ella te informará de lo que te acongoja…- eso estaba mejor, así podría saber cómo estaba todo antes de volver. No podía permanecer mucho más aquí, me gustara o no sería mamá de 2 hermosos bebés, necesitaría una casa más amplia y lo más importante en la civilización, lo más cerca posible de su familia.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Lo haré! Voy a llamar desde la cafetería…- paré junto a ella y me bajé, él siguió en el coche- ¿No vienes?- negó.

-Si solo vas a llamar te esperaré aquí…- asentí extrañada, no sabía la razón pero no le gustaba ir al pueblo, puede que se hubiera vuelto demasiado ermitaño ¿Me volvería yo así si no volvía? Sólo venía conmigo cuando tenía que ir a la clínica, cosa que agradecía en el alma. Una vez que alcancé el teléfono tomé aire y valor antes de llamar, sería más fácil enterarme por Zoi pero si lo hacía venir no querría irse y me comería la cabeza más que Kaname y ni hablar de Yuki… Una vez que marqué esperé ansiosa que lo tomara pero me sorprendí de escuchar su voz ¿Qué hacía allí?

-¿Diga?- me puse nerviosa y no sabía si colgar o no, hasta que escuché a Mina.

-¿Quién es?- resopló.

-Nadie…- colgó… ¿Qué hacía en casa? Necesitaba hablar con Mina para saber qué pasaba, así que esta vez marqué el número de su móvil…

DARIEN

¡5 putos meses sin saber nada! ¿Dónde demonios se había metido? Ni una mísera llamada había hecho, bien podía estar muerta…

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!- gritó Zoi airado, desde su marcha había intentado conectar con él como me dijo Serena pero no había sido posible. Aunque no dijera nada sabía que me culpaba. Cada noche desde aquello sueño con ese día que vino a hablar conmigo, en mis sueños no me voy, discutimos, hablamos y lo arreglamos con una buena dosis de sexo… Lo que hacía que me levantara bastante empalmado, normal cuando vivía a base de pajas desde su marcha… Cada día peor…- no es momento de pensar en…- lo miré mal.

-Vete…- lo hizo sin más y me alegré por ello ¿Por qué demonios tenía que leer mis pensamientos? Me jodía bastante pero a él no parecía importarle, por suerte Yuki no había aparecido desde su marcha. Mina era la que siempre me tranquilizaba, decía que su hermana estaba bien que lo sentía en su corazón, que muy pronto volvería, pero los meses pasaban y seguíamos igual… La espera me estaba matando…

-Darien…- se sentó Mina junto a mí- ¿Por qué no sales un rato?

-Quiero estar presente cuando vuelva…

-No sabemos cuándo será ¿Por qué no quedas con tus amigos y te distraes un poco? Yo te llamaré si me entero de algo.

-No…Aquí estoy bien.

-Aquí no vas a encontrarla…

-Lo sé…Pero me siento más unido a ella…- suspiró.

-Lamento no poder ayudarte, sólo nos queda esperar que venga o llame…

-¿Lo hará a tu móvil?- asintió.

-Siempre que se ha ido como ahora lo ha hecho así…- si tan solo se hubiera llevado su móvil hubiera sido fácil rastrearla pero ¡No! ¡Tuvo que irse sin nada! Desde su marcha he vivido en su habitación, cada noche me acuesto con la esperanza que vuelva, cada mañana espero que entre por la puerta aunque sea gritándome enojada. Pero cada día es otra decepción, dio por terminado lo nuestro por algo que escuchó y no me dio oportunidad de aclararlo… En ese instante sonó el teléfono de la casa y lo cogí.

-¿Diga?- nadie contestó ¿Sería alguien gastando una broma?

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Mina mientras ponía un café junto a mí.

-Nadie…- le contesté a la vez que colgaba- Seguramente se habrán equivocado.

-¿Hoy cenarás con nosotros?- negué, por muy bien que se habían portado conmigo no me gustaba hacer mal tercio, siempre intentaba llegar para acostarme, alguna vez iba a casa pero pocas, todos me culpaban de la repentina marcha de Serena… Todavía recuerdo la última discusión…

 _Me senté en la mesa donde la tensión se sentía en el aire._

 _-¿Has sabido algo de Serena?-preguntó por enésima vez._

 _-Mamá, cuando sepa algo de ella serás la primera en saberlo…- contesté algo cansado y de mal humor._

 _-¡No le hables así a tu madre Darien!-me reprendió papá- Solo está preocupada por ella y nuestro nieto…- Seiya fue quien gritó bastante fuera de sí._

 _-¡Así es Darien! ¡Por tu culpa ella y mi posible hijo no está!- ¡Puta mierda!_

 _-¿Cómo que tu hijo?- mamá nos miró a ambos más que sorprendida- ¿Tu eres su anterior pareja?_

 _-Así es mamá…- dijo bastante convencido- Ese niño puede ser de uno de los 2…- lo miré mal._

 _-¡No deberías haberle contado sin Serena!- lo reprendí._

 _-¡Qué más da! Por tu culpa no está, si tan solo hubieras hablado con ella como las personas civilizadas ¡Pero no! Tuviste que irte y darle con la puerta en las narices._

 _-¡Perdóneme Don perfecto por no ser como tú! ¡Ella se fue sin darme la oportunidad de hablar! ¡Y no vuelvas a decir que nuestro hijo es tuyo…!- rió sarcásticamente._

 _-¿Ahora sí lo es?- nos retamos con la mirada y papá tras dar un fuerte golpe en la mesa gritó._

 _-¿Podéis callaros ya? Ahora entiendo porque Serena se ha ido y ni noticias de volver…- bajamos la vista avergonzados- Comportaos como los adultos que sois y cuando vuelva aclararemos este tema…_

Desde aquel día no había querido volver, aunque no se hablara del tema conforme pasaban los días y no teníamos noticias de ella más tristes se ponían, se palpaba la tensión y notaba su rencor hacia mí, así que opté por ir solo de vez en cuando… Sonó el móvil de Mina y lo cogió corriendo…

-¿Serena?- preguntó, asintió hacía mí aliviada y una alegría inmensa me embargó- ¿Por qué demonios has estado sin llamar tanto tiempo?- me hizo una seña de callarme y puso el manos libres.

-Yo…No me sentía bien…

-¿Es por tu embarazo?

-No…Mis bebés están bien…- abrí los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Son gemelas?

-Son un niño y una niña…- la interrumpí sin querer.

-¿Voy a ser padre de una parejita?- hubo un tenso silencio.

-¿Me has puesto en manos libres Mina?- preguntó enojada y Mina me miró mal.

-Lo siento Serena pero él estaba preocupado, al igual que todos ya que no dabas señales de vida y…

-Pues estoy bien, pronto volveré a casa…- suspiré aliviado pero no quería esperar ni un minuto más.

-Serena necesito verte ¿Dónde estás? – hubo un silencio tan largo que por un momento pensé que había colgado.

-Mina ¿Recuerdas la cabaña donde veraneábamos?

-Si…

-Dale la dirección a Darien…- la interrumpí bastante esperanzado.

-¡Bien! Iré a verte enseguida y hablaremos de lo nuestro…

-¿Nuestro? – preguntó con evidente sarcasmo- No fue eso lo que dijiste la última vez.

-¡Pero si no me diste opción de hablar!- le grité de vuelta bastante enojado, sabía que había metido la pata pero ella tampoco lo hizo bien.

-Darien…- susurró Mina por lo bajo a la vez que me daba un codazo en el costado.

-Tienes razón…- reconoció- Por eso esta vez lo haré, te espero allí…- colgó sin dejarme terminar y Mina me miró más que enojada.

-¿Mi hermana lleva meses sin dar señales y ahora que lo hace te comportas así? – resoplé y ella me entrecerró los ojos- ¿Tu no querías arreglarlo?

-¿Por qué crees que quería hablar con ella?- rodó los ojos.

-Más bien parecía que querías fusilarla, pudiste hablar con más calma…

-¡Pero fue ella la que me echó en cara una conversación que sólo escuchó a medias!

-Lo sé, pero ahora que lo tienes tan cerca no vayas a cagarla por perder los nervios.

-No lo haré, trataré de tranquilizarme…-me alzó una ceja- ¡Lo siento Mina, sólo estoy nervioso, mejor voy a preparar algo de ropa para ir por ella…!

-Darien… Espero que la convenzas de volver…- eso es lo que deseaba, traerla de vuelta y retomar lo nuestro dónde lo habíamos dejado… ¿Pero sería tan fácil? Algo me decía que no…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo.**

 **Cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme.**

 **Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA TSUKINO***


	27. Capítulo 26

**CAPÍTULO 26**

SERENA

Una vez que me colgó me llevó unos segundos ¿O fueron minutos? Recomponerme…Necesitaba respuestas que sólo Mina podía darme, así que tras tomar un poco de aire marqué a su móvil… Se me hizo eterna la espera hasta que descolgó.

-Mina…

-¿Serena?

-Si… Soy yo… - me interrumpió de nuevo, esta vez bastante enojada y no era para menos- ¿Por qué demonios has estado sin llamar tanto tiempo?- suspiré hondo antes de contestar ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué esperaba dejar de amar a Darien para volver? Seguramente me tacharía de loca o intentaría que volviera para que intentara recuperarlo…

-Yo…No me sentía bien…- en cierto modo era cierto, ella me interrumpió preocupada.

-¿Es por tu embarazo?- ¡Mierda! No quería preocuparla de más sólo por ocultar la verdad.

-No…Mis bebés están bien…- la tranquilicé, ella enseguida me interrumpió más animada.

-¿Son gemelas?- me golpeé la frente ¡No le había dicho que eran 2! ¡Maldita sea!

-Son un niño y una niña…- le contesté bastante orgullosa y algo apenada de no haberle dicho antes… Entonces lo escuché y mi corazón se aceleró de nuevo.

-¿Voy a ser padre de una parejita?- ¿Había escuchado bien? Me quedé unos momentos sin saber que decir hasta que recordé que hablaba con Mina.

-¿Me has puesto en manos libres Mina?- pregunté enojada ¡No lo podía creer! Empezando por la cuestión que estuviera en mí casa, siguiendo porque contestara nuestro teléfono y terminando en que Mina le permitiera escuchar nuestra conversación ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Lo siento Serena pero él estaba preocupado, al igual que todos ya que no dabas señales de vida y…- explicó de corrida, no podía decir nada porque tenía razón, debería haber llamado…

-Pues estoy bien, pronto volveré a casa…- dije no muy convencida, por un lado lo deseaba pero por otro tenía miedo.

-Serena necesito verte ¿Dónde estás? – volvió a hablar consiguiendo que mi nerviosismo aumentara ¿Verme? ¿Para qué? Seguramente no era nada relacionado con lo que deseaba… Aunque puede que… Negué, no iba a hacerme esperanzas de algo que probablemente fuera un sueño, pero sabía que debíamos hablar y lo haría en mi territorio, así estaría lista para volver.

-Mina ¿Recuerdas la cabaña donde veraneábamos?

-Si…

-Dale la dirección a Darien…- volvió a interrumpirme, sólo su voz hacía despertar muchas cosas que había intentado dejar atrás ¿Por qué no conseguía superarlo?

-¡Bien! Iré a verte enseguida y hablaremos de lo nuestro…- no pude evitar preguntar con excesivo sarcasmo en mi voz…Sus palabras se grabaron a fuego en mi mente y se repetían una y otra vez cuando dormía.

-¿Nuestro? No fue eso lo que dijiste la última vez.

-¡Pero si no me diste opción de hablar!- me replicó bastante enojado, sentí una leve punzada de culpa que se fue enseguida, si se hubiera quedado para hablar nada de esto habría pasado. Aun así sabía que había actuado mal y en consecuencia hablé.

-Tienes razón… Por eso esta vez lo haré, te espero allí…- colgué sin esperar a que contestara, me recosté sobre la mesa mientras suspiraba nerviosa. Darien iba a venir… ¡Dios! Necesitaba aire, así que salí rápidamente y me recosté sobre el coche, Kaname no tardó en llegar junto a mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?- negué.

-Darien va a venir- entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Lo llamaste?

-No…Estaba en casa…- sonrió.

-Te dije que te estaba esperando…- rodé los ojos.

-Eso no significa nada…- me hizo entrar al coche e hizo lo mismo.

-Volvamos al lago y hablamos mejor…- asentí, mientras arrancaba.

-Serena… ¿Cuándo viene?- suspiré.

-Seguramente llegará hoy… Sólo son unas horas en coche, dijo que saldría enseguida…

-Eso demuestra que sigue enamorado.

-Solo es por mis hijos…

-¿Le dijiste que va a ser papá?

-Más bien Mina se lo dejó saber…- dije bastante enfurecida, por su culpa debía hacer frente a algo que no estaba preparada todavía… Aunque por otro lado tal vez fuese lo mejor.

-¿Tu hermana lo puso al teléfono?

-Puso el manos libres cuando hablaba con ella… Escuchó lo de los bebés y fue cuando me interrumpió…- puso su mano sobre mi pierna.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, hablaréis y lo arreglaréis…- le sonreí, no sabía como pero siempre conseguía tranquilizarme. Aun así estaba el hecho que había pasado demasiado tiempo…

-¡Pero han pasado varios meses!- resopló- ¿Quién me dice que no ha conocido a alguien? ¿O que ha seguido con su vida?- rió negando con la cabeza.

-¿Porque en vez de preocuparte no esperas a que llegue y lo hablas con él?

-No puedo evitarlo… Tengo miedo…- confesé, él apretó más fuerte su agarre en mi pierna y seguimos en silencio hasta que aparqué frente a mi cabaña, una vez que salimos me acompañó dentro dónde siguió con nuestra previa conversación.

-Tu miedo es incoherente…- me senté en el sofá y suspiré- ¿No te has preguntado qué hubiese pasado si en vez de irte hubieras hablado con él?- ¡Bien, momento de explicarme! Necesitaba que supiera a que venía mi miedo, sólo le había contado mi situación por encima era lógico que no me entendiera… Aunque a veces me daba la sensación que sabía más de lo que me daba a entender...

-Antes de empezar nuestra relación tuve otras…- rodó los ojos.

-Como todos…

-Pero cuando quedé embarazada no estaba segura de quién…- se sentó junto a mí.

-Ahora sí lo sabes ¿Verdad?- realmente no, pero mi corazón me decía que eran de él ¿Sería así? ¿Tendría que hacer las pruebas de paternidad? Seguramente que si…- ¿Serena?

-¡No lo sé!- grité y sonrió.

-Yo creo que sí, sólo te cuesta admitir que te equivocaste al venir aquí…- lo miré muy mal ¿Por qué siempre conseguía decir la verdad de forma tan directa? ¿No podía maquillarla un poco? – No me mires así, sabes que es verdad, huiste en vez de enfrentarlo.

-¡Lo hice!…- grité bastante alterada-¡Incluso cuando huyó como un cobarde lo seguí para escuchar algo que no me gustó nada!

-Tranquila, no queremos que los peques se alteren…- asentí mientras cogía mi vientre, mis hijos enseguida se movieron y sonreí olvidando lo demás- Tal vez hizo mal pero debiste hablar antes de irte aunque fuera para mandarlo a la mierda…- añadió y no pude evitar reír, él me acompañó.

-Tienes razón, debería haberlo hecho… Pero estaba dolida, bastante nerviosa por todo lo que se me avecinaba y sensible debido a mi estado… Además del hecho que esperaba su apoyo y él…- las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos antes de poder detenerlas y me abrazó, su abrazo siempre lograba calmarme, seguramente era un don.

-Te entiendo bastante bien… - me separé lo justo para verlo a los ojos.

-¿También pasaste por una ruptura dolorosa?- asintió apartando su vista de mí.

-Todos pasamos por momentos duros…A veces tomamos decisiones precipitadas o equivocadas que ya no tienen remedio…- dijo con bastante tristeza en su voz.

-Si algo me enseñó la vida es que todo tiene remedio menos la muerte…- le sonreí pero apartó la vista ¿Estaba avergonzado? Seguramente era sólo mi impresión.

-Un dicho bastante cierto…- enseguida cambió su cara y humor cambiando completamente de tema- ¿Quieres que celebremos mientras llega tu hombre?- me parecía lo mejor.

-Necesito distraerme… Así que tienes carta blanca…- le guiñé y entre los 2 preparamos algo para comer y beber… Desde el comienzo de mi embarazo me había dado por beber zumo de naranja con un toque de limón y hacíamos todos los días sin excepción, sonreí, no habían nacido y ya los estaba consintiendo… La tarde nos pasó amena, cuando estaba por atardecer fuimos como cada noche al embarcadero, nos gustaba mirar el atardecer mientras que remojaba los pies en el lago, era lo único que me atrevía a meter, desde lo ocurrido aquel día no me había atrevido a nadar de nuevo.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó de repente y lo miré expectante- Siempre deseé conocer a alguien como tú…- rodé los ojos.

-¿Cómo yo en qué sentido exactamente?- rió.

-En todo…Eres fuerte, agradable, cariñosa y sobre todo leal…- le sonreí.

-Gracias…Tú también eres genial… Te has convertido en estos meses en un gran amigo…- nos miramos, por un instante tuve la impresión que se estaba despidiendo.

-Tú me has ayudado a avanzar… Ahora sé dónde está mi lugar…- le alcé una ceja, realmente no me había hablado mucho de su vida, sólo que tras una dolorosa ruptura vino aquí y ya no quiso irse.

-¿Eso quiere decir que te irás de aquí?- pregunté con curiosidad, más de una vez le pregunté sobre volver a casa y cada vez me lo cambiaba, por eso me sorprendía que lo sacara ahora él.

-Así es… Cuando te vayas yo me iré también, mi tiempo aquí ya pasó…- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, algo me decía que sus palabras escondían algo más ¿Pero qué exactamente? Justo cuando iba a preguntar escuché un coche, al volverme reconocí el de Darien… Kaname agarró fuertemente mi mano- Escúchalo antes de empezar con los reproches… Seguro que todo se arreglará…- le sonreí nerviosa.

-Lo intentaré…- me levanté para ir hacía él, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Nada más bajarse del coche mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente… Todavía lo amaba igual que cuando me fui ¡Maldita sea! Paré mi avance porque me dio un poco de ansiedad y él enseguida llegó junto a mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?- dijo acercándose peligrosamente pero me alejé antes que pudiera tocarme.

-Si… Estoy bien…- justo cuando levanté la vista y nuestros ojos conectaron, rompió nuestra distancia abrazándome y besándome con ardor, no pude evitar que mis manos viajaran solas hacía su pelo entrelazándose con el mismo.

-¡Dios Serena! ¡No sabes cómo te he echado de menos!

-Yo también pero…- volvió a besarme y me alzó en brazos como a una novia para llevarme al interior de la cabaña.

-Después hablamos…Ahora necesito calmar mi deseo, llevo sin sexo desde que me dejaste…-abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Tu no…?- negó.

-Sólo te deseo a ti Serena…- ¡Cuantas veces soñé porque Darien me dijera algo así! Todavía me costaba creerlo pero lo besé con ganas mientras que llegaba a mi habitación y me tumbaba en la cama.

-Darien yo…- iba a decirle que yo también pero me interrumpió con otro beso.

-Sé que tenemos que hablar… ¿Pero te importa que lo hagamos después? – dijo bastante ansioso, yo también lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo pero necesitaba saber si esto implicaba lo que quería.

-¿Esto significa que…?- me interrumpió de nuevo.

-Eres mía, nada ni nadie lo cambiará jamás…- con eso me bastaba así que me dejé llevar por la pasión que Darien provocaba en mí, aunque seguramente el hecho de estar sin sexo tanto tiempo también tuvo algo que ver. Fue regando besos lentamente por mi cuerpo conforme me quitaba la ropa, yo hice lo mismo… Cuando estuvimos completamente desnudos me puso de lado y me penetró poco a poco desde atrás ¡Dios! ¡Como lo echaba de menos! Una vez dentro del todo comenzó un vaivén demasiado lento para mi gusto pero suponía que era lo recomendable en mi estado. Darien besaba mi cuello y acariciaba mis pezones mientras que me penetraba, mi orgasmo no tardó en llegar, él me acompañó casi al momento…

-Te amo…- dijo besándome de nuevo, bajó su mano a mi vientre, mis hijos al momento se movieron- ¿Sentiste eso?- preguntó entusiasmado y no pude evitar rodarle los ojos.

-¿Tu qué crees?- posó de nuevo las manos e hicieron lo mismo.

-No sabes la alegría que me da el estar así... Cuando te fuiste…- cambió su semblante a uno más serio, ya que iba a comenzar a hablar no me parecía bien hacerlo en este estado.

-¿Darien te importa?- señalé nuestra unión, negó y tras salir de mí fui a ponerme mi bata mientras él se ponía su bóxer.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- negué, fui al salón donde me senté en el sofá esperando que me acompañara para empezar a hablar… Debíamos aclarar varias cosas y lo más importante es saber si lo nuestro estaba arreglado…

DARIEN

¡Maldita sea! Todo el camino iba como un flan ¡Los nervios me estaban matando! Necesitaba llegar a ella y aclarar lo nuestro cuanto antes, justo antes de coger la carretera a las cabañas paré en una cafetería para tomar algo antes de enfrentar a Serena… ¿Podría conseguir que lo nuestro siguiera como si nada? ¿Nuestra relación podría continuar donde la dejamos? Suspiré cansado, tenía la esperanza que así fuera…

-Disculpe señor ¿Qué desea tomar?- me preguntó la camarera de forma amable y enseguida le contesté de igual modo.

-Un café por favor…- cuando se alejó mi nerviosismo creció, no podía parar de pasar mis manos por mi cabello, ya debía estar bastante despeinado.

-Aquí tiene…- lo puso frente a mí.

-Gracias.

-Disculpe el atrevimiento… ¿Pero se encuentra bien?- negué.

-Estoy nervioso, llevo sin ver a mi novia varios meses y ahora que estoy a punto de hacerlo tengo miedo…- pensé en voz alta y me alzó una ceja.

-¿Su novia es de aquí?- volví a negar.

-Vino de vacaciones…- que se alargaron meses pensé mientras apretaba la taza con molestia ¿Por qué demonios no había vuelto ya? ¿Qué necesitaba pensar? ¿O acaso había alguien más?

-¿Se refiere a la chica que habla sola?- la miré sorprendido y se sonrojó- Disculpe, creo que hablé de más lo siento…- cuando iba a alejarse la cogí del brazo, necesitaba asegurarme que era ella.

-¿Se llama Serena?- tras un hondo suspiro respondió.

-No sé cómo se llama, sólo puedo decirle que es una rubia muy bonita con ojos claros y está embarazada… - ¡debía ser ella!- Vino hace unos meses a las cabañas, sólo viene al pueblo a comprar o a sus citas con la doctora…- se quedó como si quisiera agregar algo más pero quedó en silencio, debía asegurarme que era mí Serena.

-Antes dijo que hablaba sola…- volvió a sonrojarse.

-Sí, siempre que la vemos parece que está hablando con alguien más pero va sola…- ¡No había duda que era ella! ¿Hablaría con Yuki? Seguramente que sí y por esa razón no acudía cuando los llamaba ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo este tiempo sabían dónde estaba y no me habían dicho nada!- ¿Es ella a quién busca?

-Eso parece…- no podía quedarme con la duda- ¿No hay nadie más?- debió intuir por donde iba mi pregunta y negó con una amplia sonrisa.

-No… Le deseo suerte…- se alejó y eso me dio la fuerza necesaria, tomé lo que quedaba de mi café, dejé el dinero en la mesa y fui a mi coche para hacer los últimos kilómetros que me separaban de ella… La necesitaba de vuelta y conseguiría traerla, por suerte no había nada que me detuviera.

Nada más llegar aparqué junto a su coche, antes de salir del mismo la ubiqué sentada en el embarcadero ¡Se veía tan hermosa!… Dudaba de si salir o no pero al verla levantarse y venir hacia mi tomé valor de hacerlo, conforme nos acercábamos me parecía incluso más hermosa que la última vez… Cuando estaba por alcanzarme se detuvo y me pareció que se encontraba mal, así que corrí junto ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien Serena?- iba a cogerla pero se alejó, eso me desaminó bastante.

-Si…Estoy bien…- cuando me miró a los ojos sentí esa conexión que siempre había entre ambos, fue como si el tiempo que habíamos estado alejados no existiera y pude apreciar que en todo este tiempo nada había cambiado, así que sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la abracé besándola con todo el deseo acumulado, ella no sólo me correspondió si no que agarró con fuerza mi cabello ¡Como lo echaba de menos!

-¡Dios Serena! ¡No sabes cómo te he echado de menos!

-Yo también pero…- ahora no era el momento, la necesitaba al igual que ella a mí, así que la callé con otro beso mientras la cogía en brazos para llevarla al interior de la cabaña.

-Después hablamos… Ahora necesito calmar mi deseo… Llevo sin sexo desde que me dejaste…- pensé en voz alta y ella me miró sorprendida.

-¿Tu no…?- negué, era el momento de hacerle ver lo importante que era para mí.

-Sólo te deseo a ti Serena…- ella me besó de nuevo mientras llegaba a su habitación y la tumbaba en la cama.

-Darien yo…- ahora fui yo quien la besó interrumpiéndola, sabía que debíamos hablar pero la necesitaba con toda mi alma.

-Sé que tenemos que hablar… ¿Pero te importa que lo hagamos después? – ella se quedó unos segundos dubitativa antes de hablar.

-¿Eso significa que…?- sabía a qué se refería, así que fui claro.

-Eres mía, nada ni nadie lo cambiará jamás…- enseguida me dispuse a venerarla regando besos por todo su cuerpo mientras la iba desnudando al igual que ella hacía conmigo, fui tierno y delicado, por nada del mundo quería lastimar a mis hijos ¡Dios! Hasta que no la vi con su enorme panza no me di cuenta de lo que deseaba ser padre… Una vez que estuvimos totalmente desnudos me coloqué tras ella y la penetré lentamente mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba sus ahora hinchados pechos ¡Me sentía en el paraíso! A pesar de desear que fuera fuerte y duro, fui lento y suave, aun así no tardamos nada en alcanzar al orgasmo.

-Te amo…- confesé mientras bajaba mi mano a su vientre, la alegría me embargó cuando los sentí moverse- ¿Sentiste eso?- pregunté emocionado y me rodó los ojos.

-¿Tu qué crees?- ignoré su actitud y volví a posarlas de nuevo, ella debía estar acostumbrada a esto pero para mí era la primera vez, volvieron a moverse, era como si me estuvieran saludando o al menos eso quería creer.

-No sabes la alegría que me da el estar así... Cuando te fuiste…- comencé pero me interrumpió.

-¿Darien te importa?- señaló a nuestra unión y negué, salí de su interior para darle espacio de vestirse mientras me ponía mi bóxer, tras ponerse su bata le pregunté algo trivial para romper el hielo.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- negó, la seguí hasta el salón dónde se sentó en el sofá y me miró expectante de hacer lo mismo, así que lo hice sin pensar…

-Darien… Puede que me precipitara en mi decisión de irme tanto tiempo pero yo…- la interrumpí.

-Deberías haberme dejado explicarme…- suspiró.

-Supongo que en mi estado me dolió escuchar esas palabras de tu boca…- dijo con rencor y asentí.

-La culpa es de ambos…- le cogí la mano- pero ahora es momento de rectificar, sé que me porté como un idiota al irme así pero no pensaba con claridad…- aunque más que estaba era estoy, sólo de pensar a mi hermano haciendo su vida con ella y mis hijos me enervaba…

-Cuando tuve la sospecha sólo se me ocurrió hablar con tu madre, ella es muy especial para mí…- le asentí, a pesar de no haberla tratado hasta que vino a trabajar con nosotros sabía del amor de mis padres hacia ella, era como la hija que nunca tuvieron, ni que decir que era recíproco- No pensaba encontrarme a Seiya o decirle, se enteró por accidente.

-Lo sé…Mamá me contó todo…- me puse algo nervioso, debía contarle que lo saben- Ahora que hablamos de mamá…- me miró expectante y seguí- también sabe que Seiya es el otro posible candidato…- abrió los ojos entre sorprendida y asustada.

-¿Sabe de Diamante?- negué rotundamente, ese idiota no tenía nada que ver aquí- ¡Menos mal! – dijo bastante aliviada- Sólo me dio tiempo de decirle que podía ser de otros nunca le dije de quién…- se quedó unos segundos callada- ¿Se lo ha tomado bien?- agarré con fuerza su mano.

-Sí, está más que entusiasmada, solo están enfadados conmigo…

-¿Contigo? Darien yo le dije a tu padre que…- la interrumpí.

-Me culpan por tu marcha…- apartó la vista bastante apenada- Y en el fondo tienen razón…- ahora me interrumpió ella.

-No es tan así… Me fui por mi…- le entrecerré los ojos- Puede que tú lo propiciaras pero necesitaba este tiempo para encontrarme…- eso me hizo pensar en que estaba embarazada y sola en medio de la nada.

-¿Te gusta estar aquí sola? ¿En tu estado?- le pregunté algo alterado, solo de pensar en que pudiera pasarle algo me ponía nervioso, ella rodó los ojos.

-No estoy sola…- le alcé una ceja y siguió- Hay un chico en otra de las cabañas…- dijo bastante nerviosa y me temí lo peor… Yo había estado en abstinencia, di por sentado que ella también… ¿Habría…?- ¡No es lo que piensas!- gritó bastante enfadada.

-No he dicho nada…- me miró peor.

-¡Ni falta que hace! Tu cara lo dice todo… Sólo somos buenos amigos…- apartó la vista de mí- Él ha sido mi apoyo todo este tiempo…- lo dijo de una forma que me hizo sentir mal.

-Serena no sabes cómo siento no haber estado ahí… Pero no ha sido porque quisiera, te fuiste sin decirle a nadie dónde buscarte…- ella suspiró.

-Lo sé, lamento no haberlo hecho pero tenía miedo… Al igual que entonces no tuve el valor de enfrentarte por lo mismo. Yo te amaba demasiado para oírte decirme que se acabó…- ¿Dijo amaba? Mi corazón dio un vuelco ¿Eso significaba que ya no lo hacía? – De verdad que lo siento Darien…- ¿Ya no estaba enamorada? ¡No podía ser! ¡Habíamos hecho el amor hace solo un momento! Me levanté y comencé a dar vueltas bastante nervioso mientras balbuceaba sin parar.

-Pero entonces… No puedo creerlo… ¿Y lo de hace rato? Pero yo sentí…- su grito me interrumpió.

-¡Darien puedes callarte!- resoplé- Sigo enamorada de ti…- la miré esperanzado.

-¿De verdad? – Suspiré aliviado- No sabes cómo me agrada oírtelo decir….Por un momento pensé que había alguien más…- rodó los ojos.

-Si lo hubiera no habría pasado nada antes…- volví a sentarme junto a ella.

-Serena…- cogí sus manos y las besé- necesito que vuelvas, te quiero conmigo…- saqué la cajita que atesoraba en casa desde hace unos meses, me puse de rodillas y se la abrí- ¡Cásate conmigo Serena! – Ella se quedó en shock- Te prometo que haré lo posible por hacerte… No haceros…- puse de nuevo la mano en su vientre y volvieron a moverse, sonreímos de nuevo- a los 3 muy felices… ¿Qué me dices? – asintió mientras lloraba, a continuación cogí el anillo para ponerlo en su dedo y le limpié la cara, nos besamos suavemente.

-Te amo Darien…- profundizamos el beso de nuevo, me puse entre sus piernas y abrí la bata para acariciarla, un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando me aproximaba a su centro, necesitaba saborearla, así que fui recorriendo con mi lengua todo el camino hasta alcanzarlo…- ¡Darien!- cogí sus piernas y las puse sobre mis hombros mientras la saboreaba, ella tiraba de mi cabello conforme lo hacía, en cuanto la sentí acercarse chupé fuerte su clítoris logrando que alcanzara su orgasmo enseguida. Me senté y la ayudé a montarme mientras saboreaba sus pechos hasta que ambos alcanzamos el orgasmo… Al terminar se quedó recostada sobre mí, necesitaba más para reponer tantos días sin sexo pero antes debíamos dejar todo claro.

-Serena, necesito que aclaremos todo antes de seguir…- se separó de mi lo justo para verme a los ojos y asintió.

-De acuerdo… Sí es sinceridad lo que quieres te diré que si no he llamado o vuelto hasta ahora es porque temía saberte o verte con otras…- dijo de corrido y no pude evitar reír, ella me miró bastante enojada- No le veo la gracia…- la abracé.

-Me parece tan surrealista…Todo este tiempo he vivido en tu habitación con la esperanza de verte entrar por la puerta de nuevo. No he tenido cabeza para nada más…- nos miramos fijamente a los ojos- Te amo igual o más que entonces, siento no haber reaccionado como querías pero los celos me cegaron…

-¿Celos? –rió ahora ella- ¡Todo este tiempo pensaba que lo nuestro se había arruinado por mi embarazo! ¿Y sólo estabas celoso cuando lo dijiste?- aparté la vista bastante avergonzado.

-No sabía que lo escucharías, estaba hablando en confianza con Zaf…

-Lo sé… Pero no fue mi intención, el micro estaba abierto cuando entré…- le alcé una ceja.

-¿Abierto?- volvió a asentir- Que raro…

-Solo iba a esperar allí que estuvieras solo para hablar contigo, pero cuando fui a apagarlo escuché sin querer… Me dolió mucho cuando dijiste que no podrías criar al hijo de otro y que lo mejor sería dejarlo…- ¡Mierda! Si tan solo hubiera escuchado un poco más, sólo dudé unos segundos de seguir con ella y fueron los únicos que escuchó.

-Ahí Zaf me abrió los ojos… Me hizo darme cuenta que no estaba preparado para dejarte ir… Sólo imaginarte con otro me cabreaba…- sonrió- No he tenido tiempo ni cabeza para nadie más…- volvimos a besarnos y nos recostamos en el sofá- ¿Qué te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido?- me guiñó y le sonreí.

-Me parece una idea excelente…- ya con todo aclarado y mi propuesta aceptada estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar, a partir de ahora estaríamos juntos para todo… En lo bueno y en lo malo…

Después de una buena sesión de sexo caímos rendidos en la cama, no tardamos en quedarnos dormidos abrazados… ¡Cuánto había echado de menos estos momentos! No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero desperté algo desorientado y Serena no estaba, de un salto me levanté a buscarla pero no estaba por la casa, debía haber salido fuera así que me puse mi bóxer, la camiseta y salí a tiempo de verla gritando en el embarcadero para a continuación tirarse al agua… ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡Joder! Corrí a sacarla como si la vida me fuera en ello…

SERENA

Desperté sobresaltada y con un mal sabor de boca, sentía que algo andaba mal… Me tranquilicé un poco al ver a Darien junto a mi durmiendo profundamente, todo había sido real, acaricié su pelo más que feliz, realmente estaba aquí y me había pedido ser su esposa, por un momento tuve miedo que todo hubiera sido un sueño. Miré de nuevo mi anillo con emoción… Entonces volvió esa sensación de angustia y opté por levantarme, me puse mi bata y salí… Kaname se hallaba en el embarcadero… ¿Qué hacía ahí a esta hora? Fui acercándome lentamente, conforme lo hacía la punzada en mi pecho era más fuerte ¿Le pasaba algo malo? Cuando casi estaba a su lado vi la piedra atada a su pierna… ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer?

-¿Qué haces Kaname?- grité angustiada, él me miró y tras sonreír pude escuchar muy vagamente.

-No deberías estar aquí…- le entrecerré los ojos, a continuación tiró la piedra escurriéndose tras ella como si fuera un muñeco inerte…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Kaname!- me apresuré en llegar allí, no sabía que hacer pero si quería ayudarlo debía tirarme… ¡Mierda! Con el mayor cuidado lo hice, necesitaba salvarlo así que nadé hacía abajo, por suerte para mí no era demasiado profundo y enseguida alcancé el fondo pero sólo vi la piedra ¿Dónde estaba Kaname? ¿Había salido? Algo me decía que debía tocarla para saber más y así lo hice…

 _Las imágenes pasaban frente a mi como una película, primero pude verlo llegando a casa dónde encontró a su mujer con otro en la cama… A continuación varias peleas entre ellos antes de verlos en el juicio de separación… Sentía su dolor y tristeza por todo lo acontecido, vino aquí buscando lo mismo que yo, salir adelante sólo… Sus días comenzaron a pasar muy parecidos a los míos, pero la soledad no le ayudó en absoluto, cayó en una depresión enorme, en esos momentos deseaba poder volver el tiempo atrás para ayudarlo como él hizo conmigo pero era algo imposible, sólo era espectadora de lo que debieron ser sus últimos momentos._

 _Su soledad y tristeza lo llevaron al borde, cada día iba al lago para observar el atardecer como hacíamos juntos, se quedaba bastante tiempo después hasta que entraba en la cabaña de nuevo. Por su cambio de ropa debieron pasar varios días de corrido pero entonces todo paró…Ese día tras levantarse en lugar de ir adentro ató una gran piedra que había junto a él a su pie, fueron instantes en los que su dolor y tristeza me embargaron como si fueran mías, el suicidio fue su elección pude ver a cámara lenta como arrojaba la piedra y se escurría tras ella como había visto antes de tirarme al agua…_

-¡Serena! ¡Serena!- desperté de sopetón con los gritos de Darien, ambos estábamos mojados en la orilla del lago, no pude evitar que la tristeza me embargara sobre todo de impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada.

-Kaname está… Él está…- balbuceé como pude señalando al agua.

-¿Tu amigo? ¿Se ha caído?- preguntó preocupado- Cuando te he sacado no he visto a nadie más…- hizo por volverse al lago pero lo agarré y negué.

-Está muerto Darien…- lo abracé llorando… No lograba asimilar como en todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta que era un fantasma…

-Serena…- lo escuché junto a mí- Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero mi intención era irme sin que lo supieras… No deberías haber salido…- lo encaré bastante enfadada.

-¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste? ¿Sabes el susto que me he llevado al verte?

-Lo siento Serena… Cada noche revivo lo mismo, nunca pensé que pudieras salir y verme… Pero ya puedo avanzar- me sonrió y abrí los ojos sorprendida- Ya es momento de partir…

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-Nunca pude ver la salida hasta ahora…- me sonrió- Desde que te conocí supe que debía ayudarte, aunque no me lo pusiste fácil…- reímos- no quería que pasaras por lo mismo que yo…- las lágrimas volvieron a salir sin control, el profundo dolor y tristeza al que estaba sometido me embargó de nuevo.

-Lamento no haber estado para ti…

-No es culpa de nadie, yo tomé mi propia decisión y ya no hay vuelta atrás…- me guiñó- ¡El sabrá cuidarte!- entonces fue cuando interrumpió nuestra charla.

-¡Puedes apostar por ello! – Gritó mientras me abrazaba- Además ella nunca se hubiera quitado la vida…- dijo bastante convencido, realmente nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza, él se volvió a Darien asombrado.

-No pensaba que pudieras verme…- rodó los ojos.

-Yo también os veo…- rió.

-No me viste al llegar… - apartó la vista y caí en la cuenta… ¿Todo este tiempo la gente del pueblo me ha visto hablar sola? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Pensarán lo peor de mí! - Ahora ya sabes la razón por la que quería quedarme en el coche…- lo miré mal.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Seguro que todos piensan que estoy loca!- Darien me abrazó más fuerte.

-Yo sé que no lo estás…- me besó el tope de la cabeza.

-Gracias Darien…- nos miramos a los ojos antes de besarnos suavemente los labios- Te amo y eso nunca cambiará…

-Yo también te amo…- Kaname nos interrumpió con una tos fuerte y nos volvimos a él.

-Me alegro por ti Serena, ahora debo seguir mi camino…- asentí bastante triste, lo echaría de menos- Haz que mi familia sepa porqué hice lo que hice y reciba mis restos…

-Lo haré…

-Gracias por todo…- le sonreí.

-Gracias a ti…

-Sé feliz…

-Puedes apostar por ello… Nos volveremos a ver algún día…- nos quedamos observando mientras se desvanecía en el aire. Tras unos segundos de silencio Darien volvió a hablar.

-Parece que tu amigo era sólo un fantasma…- dijo bastante aliviado y resoplé.

-Eso parece…- me apretó más a él.

-Te parecerá una tontería pero eso me tranquiliza bastante…- reí- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Porque no te diste cuenta?

-Eso es algo que escapa a mi comprensión, desde que llegué lo encontré aquí y nunca sentí nada…- volvió a besarme.

-Ya no importa…- me besó de nuevo- A partir de ahora lo averiguaremos todo juntos…- sonreí.

-Siempre juntos…- volvimos a perdernos en el beso, estaba convencida que esto significaba un gran cambio en mi vida y ahora que tenía a Darien a mi lado todo iría a mejor…

 **URSU.**

 **Aquí les dejo el último, espero que les haya gustado. A continuación me pondré con el Epílogo...**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**


	28. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

SERENA

Después de nuestro reencuentro en la cabaña, nos quedamos unos días más, teníamos mucho tiempo que recuperar. También quería estar presente cuando sacaran los restos de Kaname y asegurarme que fueran devueltos a su familia. Según supe por el inspector encargado del caso llevaba desaparecido más de 6 años, su familia no paró de agradecerme a pesar del trágico desenlace. Lo echaría mucho de menos, en el poco tiempo que convivimos juntos se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, todavía me costaba creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta que era un fantasma.

Cuando volvimos a casa lo primero que hicimos fue reunir a todos e informar de nuestros planes de boda, debido a mi estado Luna y Mina se encargaron de todo. Una semana después me convertí en la señora Chiba…

En un principio quería esperar al nacimiento de mis bebés para lucir más delgada pero Darien se negó a esperar, por lo que opté por un vestido blanco y corto en vez de uno de novia convencional. A pesar de mi estado me veía bastante bien, fue solo una ceremonia familiar que celebramos en el amplio jardín de los padres de Darien. La única persona faltante fue Ikuko, sabía que era un tontería mandarle invitación pero Darien se empeñó y me sabía mal negárselo, desde entonces no he vuelto a saber de ella, Mina la visita a veces pero no le pregunto nada.

-¡Por fin eres mía!- susurró Darien en mi oído.

-Y tú mío…- susurré pegada a sus labios y me mordió- ¡Darien!

-Tú me incitaste…- sonreí pícaramente.

-Puede ser…- antes que pudiera besarlo de nuevo nos interrumpieron.

-¿Serena? ¿Podemos hablar?- sabía que debería haberlo hecho antes pero en la semana que llevaba de vuelta no había tenido tiempo de nada. Eso sin contar que Darien no se despegaba de mí ni un instante.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? – contestó algo sarcástico Darien- ¿No puedes hacerlo después de nuestra luna de miel?- prefería hacerlo ahora así que lo miré suplicante y tras resoplar asintió- ¡De acuerdo, os doy 10 minutos!- dijo no muy convencido, cuando se había alejado un poco- ¡Os estaré viendo!- recalcó antes de alejarse del todo.

-Parece que sus celos siguen latentes- reí.

-Aunque te parezca raro, esa parte de él me encanta…- reímos- pero si le dices lo negaré.

-Puedes estar tranquila que no le diré nada…- tras unas risas más se puso más serio.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también os he echado de menos…- lo dije en plural para que no hubiera malinterpretaciones pero por si acaso fui clara- Sobre todo a Darien…- su tristeza era bastante obvia, al momento apartó su vista de la mía.

-Me alegro mucho por vosotros…

-Seiya, te quiero pero de diferente manera…- me sonrió con pena.

-Lo sé, lamento que las cosas sean así.

-No tiene porque, siempre seremos muy buenos amigos…- le guiñé y aunque sin ganas sonrió.

-Hablando de tus bebés…Me gustaría saber si son míos…- negué convencida.

-Son de Darien…- asintió algo cabizbajo.

-¿Estás segura?- por primera vez desde que me quedé embarazada lo estaba.

-Totalmente.

-En ese caso me alegro por vosotros.

-Gracias Seiya… Estoy convencida que serás su tío consentidor…- dije para quitarle hierro al asunto, al momento me sonrió y me abrazó.

-Gracias Serena… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, como bien dijiste seremos los mejores amigos…- me separé lo justo para verlo a los ojos.

-Me parece excelente…

-¡Bueno, ya pasaron los 10 minutos!- gritó Darien junto a nosotros mientras nos separaba- Ya puedes irte…- le dijo a Seiya que rió.

-De acuerdo Darien…- me guiñó- ¡Nos veremos después bombón!

-¡Adiós Seiya!- le grité de vuelta, en cuanto se hubo alejado.

-¿Por qué te abrazaba?- rodé los ojos, lo acerqué a mí para hablar más cerca.

-Solo era algo familiar…- susurré cerca de sus labios.

-No me gusta que lo haga…- lo besé para callarlo.

-Sólo te amo a ti…- me devolvió el beso que enseguida subió de intensidad…

DARIEN

Había temido este momento desde que volvimos, por esa misma razón no me alejaba de Serena, pero cuando vino a hablar con ella y vi su mirada suplicante supe que no podía evitarlo por más tiempo, aun así le dejé bien claro que lo vigilaba. Fui junto a la barra a tomar algo mientras los observaba, era bastante tonto por mi parte pero no podía evitarlo.

-¿Qué se siente estar casado?- preguntó Zaf junto a mí.

-¡Es lo mejor!- se fijó en lo que observaba y rió.

-¿Vigilando que no te la roben?- suspiré bastante ofuscado.

-Sólo me cuesta alejarme…- mentí un poco- He estado tanto tiempo sin ella que me parece poco todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos- asintió.

-Lo he vivido contigo, no hace falta que me expliques…- señaló hacía ellos- ¿Todavía temes que tu hermano se la quede?- preguntó rebosando ironía.

-¡No!- dije secamente y comenzó a reír.

-Eres muy mal mentiroso Darien…- lo miré mal- ¡Es la verdad! Se fue por ti, ha vuelto por ti y se ha casado contigo… ¡Es algo ilógico!- rodé los ojos y no pude agregar nada, sabía que tenía toda la razón. En ese momento vi que la abrazaba y no pude esperar más.

-¡Espero que hayan terminado porque voy para allá!- antes de alejarme lo escuché decir.

-¡Tu silencio te delata!- ignoré su comentario, me acerqué lo más rápido que pude a ellos y los separé al momento ¿Por qué tenía que abrazar a mí mujer?

-¡Bueno, ya pasaron los 10 minutos! ¡Ya puedes irte!- rió.

-De acuerdo Darien…- me dijo guiñándole a Serena- ¡Nos veremos después bombón!- ¿Por qué tenía que llamarla así? Sólo yo tenía derecho a hacerlo ¡Era mi mujer!

-¡Adiós Seiya!- se despidió demasiado cariñosa, así que cuando se alejó no pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Por qué te abrazaba?- rodó los ojos mientras me acercaba a ella lo suficiente para aspirar su delicioso aroma.

-Solo era algo familiar…- susurró rozando mis labios.

-No me gusta que lo haga…- me besó interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir.

-Sólo te amo a ti…- añadió y la besé intensamente, mi deseo despertó necesitando ser saciado así que la cogí en brazos para llevarla mi antigua habitación…

-Darien no deberíamos…- negué.

-Hoy es nuestro día ¡Me importa una mierda lo que piensen o digan los demás!- sonrió.

-Me encanta cuando hablas así…- sonreí de lado y la llevé al interior bajo la atenta mirada de todos pero ninguno puso objeción, una vez que llegamos cerré la puerta y la deposité con bastante delicadeza sobre la cama- Había venido aquí muchas veces pero nunca había entrado a esta habitación- dijo mirando alrededor e hice lo mismo, llevaba tanto tiempo sin venir que me había olvidado de todas las cosas que tenía.

-Hace mucho que yo tampoco lo hago…- me miró sorprendida.

-¿Nunca te quedas aquí?

-No…- dije besando su cuello mientras desabotonaba su vestido por detrás- ahora necesito hacerte mía señora Chiba, ya habrá tiempo de hablar después…

-Estoy deseando señor Chiba…- dijo antes de morder mi labio, conforme le quitaba el vestido iba regando besos por su hermoso cuerpo. Una vez que lo hice admiré su transparente conjunto a juego con su vestido…

-¡Dios! ¡Estás hermosa!- se sonrojó, creo que era la primera vez desde que la conocía que lo hacía.

-¡No digas tonterías! – la ignoré, besé su panza y mis hijos enseguida se movieron.

-Estás más que hermosa…- le dije mirándola a los ojos, ella se puso más seria antes de agregar.

-Te amo Darien…- la besé demostrándole lo mismo mientras me quitaba todo lo molesto para hacerla mía, ya habría tiempo de saborearla con calma. Una vez que liberé mi erección eché a un lado su tanga y la penetré lentamente… Mientras nos acompasábamos nuestras manos jugueteaban libres por nuestros cuerpos hasta que alcanzamos el orgasmo…

-¡Nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente a mi padre por haberte contratado!- rió.

-Creo recordar que no era eso lo que pensabas al comienzo…- rodé los ojos.

-Sólo estaba enfadado… Pero enseguida se me pasó…- puso cara pícara mientras agarraba mi pelo con fuerza y me acercaba a ella.

-Yo también agradezco a tu padre la oportunidad…- le besé la nariz.

-Ahora puedo decir que la jefa es mi esposa…- sonrió ampliamente.

-Inspectora Chiba… Me gusta cómo suena.

-A mí también…- nos perdimos en otro demandante beso hasta que comenzamos a dejarnos llevar de nuevo por el placer y el deseo… Esto marcaba el comienzo de nuestra nueva vida, una que llevaríamos junto a nuestros hijos hasta que la muerte nos separara, aunque después de ver las cosas que había visto sabía que la muerte sólo sería un nuevo comienzo.

 **8 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-¿Qué pasa tío?- me trajo de vuelta al presente la voz de Zaf, hoy como todos los domingos desde que el día de nuestra boda hacíamos barbacoa familiar en un hermoso prado a las afueras de la ciudad a la que no faltaban casi nunca nuestros amigos y familiares.

-Solo recordaba…- me quedé mirando hacía Serena y Zaf me dio una palmada en el hombro.

-¡Somos unos suertudos!- asentí y enseguida nos interrumpió mi hija Sere, sonreí recordando el día que decidimos sus nombres, Serena sólo dijo que debían llevar los nuestros porque se lo había prometido a su abuela y como es obvio no tuve objeciones.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá!

-¿Qué quieres cielo?- señaló a Yuki, muy a mi pesar mis hijos habían heredado nuestros dones y tanto Zoi como Yuki se habían convertido en sus amigos inseparables, eso sin contar mi pequeño Artemis de tan sólo 9 meses que ya les echaba los brazos para que lo cogieran. A pesar de los años no conseguía sentirme con ello como Serena y mis hijos.

-Por allí hay un lugar con muchas flores hermosas ¿Podemos ir con Yuki a verlas?- no entendía el afán de Serena de mandarla a preguntarme cuando sabía de nuestra tirante relación, ella no se metía en mi vida ni yo en la suya, a pesar de traerla de vuelta y hacerla mi esposa, seguía resentida porque la dejó durante los meses que estuvo en el lago y evidentemente lo pagaba conmigo… ¡Como si fuera mi culpa! ¡Yo era el más interesado en que volviera! Tan sólo nos tolerábamos por Serena y nuestros hijos.

-No sé cielo ¿Por qué no le preguntas a mamá?- miré en su dirección, se encontraba junto a la mesa con nuestro pequeño Artemis en brazos hablando con Setsuna, la mujer de Zaf.

-Porque ella es la que me ha dicho que te pregunte a ti…- ¡Mierda! Mi hija me puso esos ojitos que sabía que me derretían para convencerme y no pude negarme, tanto ella como su madre conseguían que hiciera lo que querían por suerte mis hijos eran más calmados ¡Gracias a dios! Debido a su estrecha relación tanto con Zoi como Yuki se conectaban con ellos mucho mejor que yo, suspiré con pesar, había intentado de todo desde que nos casamos y jamás conseguí con Zoi lo mismo que tenían Serena y Yuki… Supongo que no estaba hecho para esto - ¿Papá?- me sacó la pregunta de mi hija de mi ensimismamiento y asentí, a pesar de todo sabía que estarían a salvo con ella.

-Está bien cielo, pero no se alejen demasiado que pronto comeremos...- rodó los ojos justo como hacía su madre ¡Se parecían tanto en sus gestos y forma de ser! Físicamente tanto Dar como Sere eran iguales a mí con la excepción del cabello de mi hija que era como el de su madre… Sonreí, desde el momento que tuve de nuevo a Serena entre mis brazos supe que tanto ella como los niños eran míos, lo que resultó bastante obvio cuando nacieron, parecería una tontería pero me agradaba bastante que no hubiera dudas al respecto así nadie podría dudar que eran míos y de nadie más.

-¡Gracias papá! – me dio un beso y salió corriendo junto a su hermano para alcanzar a Yuki, ambos me saludaron con la mano antes de alejarse hacía el prado.

-Parece que la pequeña con tan solo 8 años ya sabe convencer a los hombres…- dijo bromeando y reí.

-Conmigo hace lo que quiere, con su madre no tanto.

-Lo mismo le pasa al mío…- miré hacia donde estaba junto a su madre, tan solo tenía 4 años pero ya hacía intentos de llamar la atención de mi hija- Por cierto ¿Tu cuñada viene hoy?- negué.

-Salieron de viaje este fin de semana…- me interrumpió.

-¿A ver a su madre?- asentí y me pasó el brazo por el hombro- ¿Todavía sigue resentida?- preguntó haciendo un gesto con su cabeza a Serena, suspiré con pesar ¡Para no estarlo! A pesar de sus negativas de invitarla a nuestra boda la convencimos entre mi madre, Mina y yo ¿Para qué? Para que al final no se presentara y ni siquiera se disculpara por no poder asistir… Esa fue la última vez que Serena quiso saber de ella, Mina en cambio tiene una relación cordial, no puede llamarse buena pero se ven. Yaten, su pequeño Kenji y ella los visitan de vez en cuando pero a Serena no le interesaba en lo más mínimo cosa que entendía- ¿Darien?- gritó junto a mí sacándome de mí ensimismamiento.

-Lo siento tío, sólo estoy cansado…- reímos.

-No te preocupes, todavía recuerdo esos días como si fuera ayer…- nuestro pequeño Artemis se despertaba para comer cada 4 horas, no me explicaba como Serena se veía tan bien a pesar de todo, yo en cambio me veía hecho mierda.

-Pero ellas lo llevan mejor ¿No crees?- volvimos a reír.

-Las mujeres están hechas de una pasta especial… Nunca sabremos de cual…- nos quedamos un momento en silencio observando a nuestras mujeres con nuestros pequeños. Tan sólo quedaba por llegar mis padres para empezar a comer.

-¿Vendrá Seiya? – preguntó de repente Zaf, no pude evitar resoplar, a pesar de los años y que estaba casado me seguía molestando su relación tan estrecha con mi mujer, sabía que era tonto por mi parte porque sólo eran muy buenos amigos pero no podía evitarlo a pesar que quien la poseía cada día y noche era yo, él sonrió- ¿No me digas que estás celoso?- negué a pesar de todo.

-No, sólo que no sé si vendrá…- contesté ignorando completamente su pregunta y pareció dejarlo pasar.

-¿No te dijo?- reí.

-Sabes que siempre es Serena quien habla con él…- nuestra relación era buena pero la suya era mejor, cosa que me provocaba bastante envidia.

-Darien sé que no es asunto mío pero no deberías estar celoso de tu hermano…- le alcé una ceja- No me mires así que sabes que tengo razón- rodé los ojos.

-No es tan así…- me interrumpió dando golpes en mi espalda.

-Darien…Darien…Darien… Sabes que es perfectamente así, tu relación con él no mejorará mientras lo sigas mirando como si quisieras matarlo cada vez que abraza a Serena.

-¿En serio crees que lo miro así?

-No hace falta ser un genio para verlo…- suspiré profundamente.

-No puedo evitarlo, me guste o no es su ex…- rodó los ojos.

-Si no recuerdo mal también te follaste a su hermana…-casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva y me puse a toser- No veo a Serena comportarse así con ella ¿Y tú?- me avergoncé un poco.

-No es lo mismo… Solo fue una vez y porque la confundí con ella...- traté de disculparme pero él siguió.

-Lo mires como lo mires te la tiraste y no ha pasado a más, deberías hacer lo mismo con Seiya, ellos tuvieron sexo… Hace mucho, pero no es motivo para comportarse así…- sabía que tenía razón pero era algo innato que su presencia junto a mi esposa despertaran el hombre de las cavernas dentro de mí, antes de poder contestar llegó la misma junto a nosotros.

-¿Chicos que tanto hablan?- nos miró entrecerrando los ojos alternadamente de uno a otro.

-Nada…- la pegué a mí para darle un beso en los labios, enseguida nuestro pequeño me echó los brazos.

-¿Por qué no vienen y dejan de charlar entre ustedes? – Miró a nuestro hijo y le preguntó- ¿Quieres ir con papá?- no le di tiempo a contestar y lo cogí- Tus padres están al llegar id encendiendo el fuego mientras voy a buscar a Dar y Sere.

-Están con Yuki en el prado de aquí al lado…- me sonrió.

-Lo sé…- tras un guiño se alejó de nosotros, no me acostumbrada a esto entre ellas, me quedé observándola mientras se alejaba.

-¡Hemos tenido suerte!- dijo Zaf mientras golpeaba levemente mi espalda.

-Demasiada…- todavía recordaba nuestros comienzos, nunca me había planteado una relación hasta que apareció en mi vida, ahora no sabría que hacer sin ella…

-Atrás quedaron nuestros tiempos de solteros…- reímos- Aunque no cambio lo que tengo ahora por nada de aquello.

-Yo tampoco, mi vida es perfecta como es…

-¡Papi!- gritó mi hijo llamando mi atención y le sonreí.

-¿Verdad que lo es?- hizo una pedorreta con la boca mientras balbuceaba y reímos- Lo tomaré como un sí ¡Ahora vamos a encender la barbacoa porque pronto llegarán los abuelos y empezaremos a comer! - sonrió y lo besé, hoy en día no podía creer que hubiera tenido tanto miedo a esta nueva etapa en mi vida, tanto ellos como Serena eran lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Nuestra estrenada paternidad con 2 pequeños fue lo bastante dura para no querer más pero nuestro pequeño Artemis vino de sorpresa al igual que nuestros ya no tan pequeños Sere y Dar, tras su parto me operé para no tener más, 3 eran más que suficientes.

-¡Así es pequeño vamos!- añadió Zaf, fuimos junto a la misma y lo senté en el carrito mientras encendíamos el fuego, lo mirara por dónde lo mirara ¡Mi vida no podía ser mejor!

SERE

-Yuki ¿Cómo se llama esta flor?

-Son amapolas… Son muy hermosas…- sonreí, ella era como la hermana mayor que siempre quise, desde que recuerdo papá y mamá nos explicaron quiénes eran Yuki y Zoi además de lo especiales que éramos, cuando creciéramos nos enseñaría a usar nuestros dones como ella. Decía que era muy peligroso para nosotros enfrentarlos pero no estaba convencida ¡Yo quería ayudarla! Pero siempre decía que era por nuestra seguridad y ella se encargaba de todo, deseaba ser como ella algún día.

-¿Sere? ¿Ves ese chico de allí?- preguntó Dar y me volví hacía atrás, a unos metros de nosotros había un chico bastante sucio y desorientado, no debía tener mucha más edad que nosotros, tenía un aura extraña seguramente era un fantasma, por su apariencia no podía ser peligroso podría ayudarlo pero cuando iba a acercarme Yuki me detuvo.

-¡Esperad aquí!- se alejó hacía él y nos quedamos observando.

-¿Crees que sea peligroso?- preguntó Dar.

-No lo parece…

-Según mamá ninguno lo hace…- asentí.

-Lo sé pero quisiera ayudar…- hice intento por acercarme de nuevo pero Dar me detuvo.

-Sere, mamá nos tiene dicho que cuando no esté hagamos caso a Yuki, si ella nos ha dicho que esperemos es mejor hacerlo…- antes de contestar me sobresaltó la voz de mamá.

-¿Qué es lo que hablan ustedes 2?- nos dimos la vuelta a la vez.

-Hola mamá…- Dar, se echó sobre ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, ella comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y yo me uní a ellos.

-Dar cielo, debes tener cuidado…- dijo fingiendo enojo y reímos, a los pocos minutos se percató de la ausencia de Yuki- ¿Yuki?- señalé el lugar donde estaba hace unos instantes pero ya no había rastros de ninguno de los 2.

-Estaba ahí hace nada…- ella nos alzó la ceja y la llamó.

-¡Yuki!- apareció al momento junto a nosotros.

-Serena… ¿Podemos hablar un momento?- resoplé, sabía lo que significaba y lo odiaba.

-Llevo a mis chicos con su papá y enseguida vuelvo…- la interrumpí, algo me decía que podía ayudar a ese chico.

-¡Yo quiero ir contigo!- grité y ella se agachó a mí altura y se puso bastante seria.

-Cuando seas mayor te explicaré mejor y podréis ayudar, hasta entonces hazme caso. Sé que vuestras intenciones son buenas pero no todos son como Zoi o Yuki, algunos son peligrosos, mucho…- recalcó- Vosotros sois especiales y algún día los ayudareis como papá y yo pero hasta entonces no quiero que los enfrentéis… ¡Nunca! ¿Entendido? - asentí no muy convencida, no entendía como un chico casi de mi edad podría ser tan peligroso. Una vez que llegamos junto a papá se dieron un beso en los labios, le susurró algo al oído y se alejó rumbo al prado, esperé unos minutos que estuvieran todos distraídos para seguir los pasos de mamá. Algo me decía que debía ir, estaba convencida que nada malo sucedería…

SERENA

Una vez dejé a mis hijos a salvo fui hacía donde sentía a Yuki, conforme me acercaba sentía una presencia extraña junto a ella aparentemente era tan sólo un niño pero había algo más a su alrededor que no me gustaba nada, necesitaba asegurarme que era lo que sospechaba.

-Serena…- llegué junto a ellos y me dirigí al chico.

-¿Puedes decirme dónde estás?- negó sin levantar su vista, necesitaba verlo a los ojos.

-Está desorientado, podemos ayudarlo a irse pero no quiere…- añadió Yuki y seguí tratando que me mirara.

-¿No quieres irte de aquí?- volvió a negar- Este no es tu sitio, debes seguir y…- me interrumpió airado.

-¡No!- levantó levemente sus ojos, lo que me permitió ver la oscuridad en ellos.

-Serena, creo que se halla como yo cuando nos conocimos…- negué y le hice un gesto para qué entendiera.

-No lo veo así…- cuando miré de nuevo en su dirección ya no estaba.

-¿Se fue al final?

-No lo creo, esa cosa no quiere irse…- me miró mal.

-¿Cosa?

-Es un niño poseído por algo nada bueno…- abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Está poseído? ¿No es un fantasma?- negué convencida, no es que fuera experta pero había tenido varios casos nada agradables y de ellos aprendí que podía detectarse en la mirada, con razón dicen que son la ventana a nuestra alma.

-Así es, hay que encontrarlo para sacar esa cosa de él…- entonces escuché el grito de mi hija, me temí lo peor y corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacía su voz…

SERE

No sabía porque pero algo me llamaba a venir aquí, no era el lugar donde mamá había ido ¿Pero qué y porque? Me llamaron la atención varias piedras apiladas a un lado del camino… Cuando me agaché a mirarlas sentí a alguien detrás y mis pelos erizarse, su presencia transmitía una sensación nada agradable…

-Sabía que vendrías…- escuché una voz bastante siniestra, al volverme pude ver al niño de antes pero algo me decía que no era él realmente…

-¿Quién eres?- rió.

-Eso no importa… Te he observado y eres justo lo que necesito…- mi instinto me decía que corriera pero no lo hice...

-Puedo ayudarte…- comenzó a reír más fuerte.

-Solo te necesito a ti…- entonces me agarró fuertemente de los brazos y comencé a tener flashes del chico frente a mí…

 _Aparecía jugando en el mismo lugar donde me hallaba, al cabo de un rato se agachó junto a las piedras al igual que hice yo, al momento algo oscuro salió de las mismas y lo poseyó… Esa cosa anhelaba un huésped más fuerte y me eligió a mí… Sentí lo que era el miedo por primera vez en mi vida y lamenté no haber hecho caso a mamá, antes de desmayarme grité llamándola lo más fuerte que pude…_

SERENA

Por suerte llegué justo a tiempo de ver como esa cosa agarraba a mi hija con la clara intención de poseerla ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué debía parecerse tanto a mí?

-¡No se te ocurra acercarte o te las verás conmigo!- le grité para distraer su atención mientras Yuki se colocaba detrás, él solo me observaba- ¡Vuelve al sitio al que perteneces y deja a ese niño en paz!

-¿Vas a obligarme?- comenzó a reír.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- le hice la señal a Yuki, centré mi energía en ella que al momento de tocarlo comenzó a gritar y temblar hasta que esa cosa se esfumó dejando al niño inconsciente, me acerqué a asegurarme que estaba bien antes de ir por mi hija- ¿Sere?

-¿Mamá?- suspiré aliviada y le sonreí a pesar de mi enfado por haberme desobedecido.

-¿Estás bien?- se incorporó avergonzada.

-Lo siento…Yo…- dijo al borde del llanto y la abracé.

-Ya sabes porque no quiero que te enfrentes a esto todavía...- comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho mamá… No lo volveré a hacer…- balbuceó llorosa y le besé le tope de la cabeza… Al momento escuché los quejidos del chico y me aparté de mi hija para preguntarle.

-¿Pequeño estás bien?- miró alrededor asintiendo.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estamos en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad ¿Recuerdas tu nombre o tu dirección? - asintió y lo ayudé a levantarse.

-Mi nombre es Mamoru…- en ese instante centró su atención en mi hija y me pareció que conectaron de un modo especial ¿Sería posible? Negué ¡Tan sólo eran 2 niños!

-Mamoru será mejor que te lleve a casa, tus padres deben estar preocupados…

-¿Mamá puedo ir con vosotros?- dijo mi hija suplicante y el chico se sonrojó, volvieron a mirarse de reojo ¿Podría ser que…? Negué de nuevo, eran sólo unos niños, él no debía tener más de 10 u 11.

-¿No prefieres irte con papá?- negó decidida.

-Quiero acompañarlos.

-En ese caso, vamos al coche que se hace tarde…- fuimos en relativo silencio al mismo, ambos se sentaron atrás, Yuki debió haberse ido a avisar a Darien que volveríamos enseguida o más bien a encargárselo a Zoi, a pesar de mis intentos no había conseguido que pudieran llevarse bien. Al principio estuvieron callados pero después comenzaron a hablar y a resultar más obvio que realmente se gustaron ¡Si los viera Darien le daba un patatús! Cuando llegamos a su casa lo acompañé a la puerta, sus padres se aferraron a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y no sabían cómo agradecer que lo hubiera encontrado sano y salvo además de llevarlo junto a ellos, por lo visto llevaba desaparecido 5 días, mi hija y él se despidieron con bastante pena, pero algo me decía que volverían a verse algún día.

Cuando volvimos ya todos se encontraban en la mesa y Darien nos miró bastante extrañado ¿Podría intuir lo que le ocurría a Sere?

-¿Ha pasado algo?- miré a mi hija que negó bastante nerviosa.

-Sólo lo acompañamos a su casa…- le guiñé a mi hija- ¿Verdad Sere?- sonrió.

-Si papá, Mamoru ya se encuentra bien y con su familia…

-¿Mamoru?- interrumpió a nuestra hija receloso- ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-Me gusta Mamoru, es un chico muy simpático…- susurró mi hija más fuerte de la cuenta y Darien me alzó una ceja.

-Nuestra Sere ha hecho un amigo… ¿Verdad cariño?- asintió más feliz de la cuenta.

-Darien… Parece que nuestra pequeña se ha enamorado…- dijo Luna haciendo que Sere se sonrojara, yo aguantara la risa y Darien perdiera un poco los nervios.

-¡No digas tonterías mamá! ¡Tan sólo es una niña!

-¡No lo soy! ¡Ya tengo 8 años!- le entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y ese Mamoru cuántos tiene?

-11…- a Darien ya comenzaba a notársele la vena más de la cuenta, así que era momento de cambiar de tema.

-¿Dónde está la comida que muero de hambre?

-Si Chiba, será mejor que comas antes que te siente mal la comida…- susurró Yuki con malicia y la reprendí con la mirada ¿Cómo se atrevía? No era momento para esto.

-Yuki… ¿Puedes dejarnos comer?- desapareció sin decir nada- ¡Ahora será mejor que comamos!

-Tienes razón hija…- me siguió Luna y comenzamos a comer entre risas y charlas entre nosotros, por suerte Darien nos siguió y al cabo de un rato se olvidó por completo del tema… Mirándolos a todos reunidos no podía pedir más a la vida ¡Tenía una familia maravillosa! Me hubiera gustado que Seiya, Kakyuu, Mina, Yaten y mis sobrinos Kenji, Rini y Chibi estuvieran también pero por cuestiones personales no se encontraban en la ciudad.

Analizando mi vida podía decir que mi don me había quitado cosas pero me dio muchas más, entre ellas a Luna y Artemis que son como mis padres, a mi esposo Darien y mi mejor amigo Seiya…

Aunque si lo analizaba detenidamente esos malos momentos no fueron en sí por mi don si no por mis padres, nunca me aceptaron como era pero yo sí lo hice y pude usarlo para ayudar a los demás, mis 3 hijos desde pequeños dieron indicios de poseerlos y los hemos estado orientando desde entonces, en su momento los ayudaría a desarrollarlos en su totalidad. Por ahora la vida nos sonreía y no podía pedir más…

 **10 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

SERE

-¡Papá date prisa con mis maletas!- suspiró por enésima vez, sabía que debería haberle dicho a mamá que me trajera a la universidad pero tenía una reunión importante y papá se ofreció. Me dio pena decirle que no y aquí estoy, en mi primer día y casi llegando tarde por culpa de mi padre… Según él el tráfico a esta hora no era tan malo y llegamos casi a la hora de mis clases.

-Hay tiempo de sobra cielo… Además hoy solo serán las presentaciones- dijo quitándole importancia, cosa que me enervó más.

-¡No quiero perderme eso! ¿Cómo sabré el nombre de mis profesores si no estoy presente?

-Siempre puedes preguntar… - sabía que lo que le ocurría es que no quería que su "pequeña estuviera sola junto a tanto chico pervertido", esa era siempre su explicación a que no viviera en el Campus, pero mamá me ayudó a convencerlo, no quería tener que levantarme 2 horas antes cada día para coger el autobús. Desde niña quise ser como ellos y aprovechar mi don para ayudar a los demás pero el ser policía no era para mí, Dar en cambio se fue a la Academia para seguir sus mismos pasos mientras que yo había optado por estudiar derecho, sería la mejor abogada criminalista del mundo. Justo cuando iba a avanzar tropecé con una piedra y si no hubiera sido por los reflejos del chico junto a mi habría caído al suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- asentí mientras trataba de asimilar las sensaciones que provocaron sus manos en mis brazos, al mirarlo a los ojos sentí por segunda vez en mi vida esa sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Sí, yo solo tropecé…- balbuceé algo nerviosa y me sonrió.

-Debes cuidar por donde pisas…- miró mis maletas y sonrió- No queremos que te lastimes en tu primer día…- le devolví la sonrisa y puedo jurar que el tiempo se paralizó durante esos segundos en que nuestras miradas conectaron.

-Sere…- interrumpió papá el hermoso momento ¡Ya ni me acordaba que estaba aquí!- ¿No tenías prisa?- preguntó con ironía y asentí algo molesta ¿Ahora se acordaba?

-¡Sí, vamos!- dije bastante decaída, no me quedaba de otra que irme pero cuando iba a alejarme me agarró del brazo.

-Sere… - me volví sonriente y me dio la mano- Encantado, mi nombre es Mamoru…- abrí los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-¿Mamoru?- ese nombre me trajo recuerdos de mi primer amor, el chico poseído del bosque.

-No sé porque pero me resultas bastante familiar…

-¿Puedes creer que a mí me pasa lo mismo? – nuestras miradas volvieron a conectar ¿Sería posible que fuera el mismo? ¡Noooo! Sería una posibilidad entre un millón.

-¿Sere? ¿Podemos irnos ya?- volvió a interrumpir papá y me disculpé con la mirada con Mamoru.

-Supongo que nos veremos por aquí…- asentí- Hasta pronto Sere…- se alejó junto a otros chicos y chicas, suspiré con pesar, un chico tan guapo como él seguro que tenía novia…

-¿Vas a mirarlo mucho más tiempo o podemos irnos ya?- dijo mi padre con bastante sarcasmo y le rodé los ojos mientras que volvía a seguir mi camino a las habitaciones.

-¡Vamos!- fui todo el camino con mi padre refunfuñando cosas sobre chicos y sus intenciones, pero mi mente solo vagaba por una persona… ¿Sería posible que Mamoru fuera mi primer amor? Sería bastante casualidad, desde aquel día no había vuelto a saber de él pero esas sensaciones eran similares a las de entonces ¿Sería casualidad? No lo creía, mi intuición me decía que mi vida iba a dar un giro de 180º y si algo había aprendido de la historia de mis padres es que en esta vida todo es posible… ¿No creen? ;)

 **URSU.**

 **FIN.**

 **Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta aquí :) .Espero que les haya gustado, me ha llevado más tiempo del que pensaba pero por fin lo terminé. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, cualquier cosa no duden en contactarme. Muchos saludos y besos para todos.**

 ***LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA EN SER ACTUALIZADA SERÁ DOCTORA TSUKINO***


End file.
